A Lady Out of Time
by anastasia.lynn1
Summary: Rosilyn is sent back over a thousand years to Camelot by a magical amulet. She is drawn to one of King Arthur's knights, but her chemistry with one of the other knights could complicate things. Lancelot/Rosilyn, Rosilyn/Gwaine
1. Chapter 1

A Lady Out of Time

Moonlight glistened off the water while a slight breeze blew. Rosilyn walked along the shore and kicked at stones. Her life doesn't seem to be going the way she wants. She sighed loudly. Her life could be so much better if she just could find the right job. "May I take your order?", "Can I get you anything else,sir?", "I'm sorry sir, I will have the cook remake that for you." She muttered. She wondered, _How did my life get this boring while all I yearned for was adventure?_ Rosilyn then walked to the stone bridge and looked up at the stars and back at to the water. She had a single tear stream down her cheek and land in the water below.

After an eternity of staring and wishing, she gathered her thoughts and decided to head back to her flat since a woman should not be out at this late of hour alone. Her watch said it was almost midnight. Where had the time gone! Heading back up the path to leave the serenity she got startled by a rustling of leaves in the woods. Rosilyn ran and took off into the grass and up the hill. She finally decided she was away from the noise and it had to be a deer. Well she hoped it was a deer. _It has to be a deer!_ , she tried to reassure herself.

Almost at the top of the hill, Rosilyn tripped over a rather large rock. "Ouch!" she exclaimed, looking down at her knee of her blue jeans which were now a bit muddy and noticed a glimmer in the muck. It looked to be a necklace of some sort. Wanting to get a better look at the amulet and rinse off the caked-on mud she wandered back down to the water's edge where the blanket of trees didn't block the light.

_It must be very old_, _by the look of it,_ she thought, as she leaned down to run it through the trickling water. As soon as the piece touched the water a blast of light and a pulsing wave of energy hit Rosilyn causing everything to go black for her as she fell to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

_The moon was full tonight,_ Lancelot thought to himself. It was a beautiful night with plenty of twinkling stars in the sky. Lancelot was finally doing what he had always trained to do. He was a knight. He was a Camelot knight. He could help others and fight for the right and fair. _Prince Arthur is who I fight for. He is a noble, but he is just and treats us all as equals._ _I fight to make a difference,_ he thought. As Lancelot was lost in thought, a sudden flash of light occurred. As quick as it happened it was gone again. Lancelot now saw a figure on the ground near the water's edge. He hopped off his horse and made his way quickly to see what it was.

Upon arriving at the shoreline he noticed a female figure lying upon the ground. Her flowing red hair was covering her face. He reached down and gently brushed her hair to the side to reveal her beauty. He spent a moment looking at her before he tried to wake her. "My Lady, my lady" she did not stir. "My lady are you..." He realized she did not wake. _I must get her to the palace. _Lancelot leaned down to pick her up, placing one hand below her back and the other by her knees. He went to pick her up and a medallion fell to the ground. He picked it up looking at it and tucked it into his belt so not to lose it. She was dressed in very different fabrics then he had ever seen in his life. He had to cover them. She could not be seen like this. He hoisted her across the horse and removed the buckle which holds his cloak fastened on. He climbed on his horse and placed the lady in front of him. Lancelot then placed the cloak around her to hide her attire. He gripped her tight. He could feel the heat of her body against him. He had not had a woman this close to him in a long time. He kept one hand on the reins of the horse and the other around her waist.

Upon arriving at the castle he directed his horse right to the entrance closest to court physician to help this girl. _If she has magic... I need to keep her away from Uther. She was brought here by that flash of light so magic must be involved. _He jumped off his horse while propping the girl up. He grabbed her and ran up the curved staircase and to the door of Gaius, court physician. He knocked on the door with urgency. A young man opened the door.

"Merlin," he shouted. "She needs help." Merlin looked at her puzzled while scratching his brow line. Lancelot rested her on the cot in the middle of the room nearest the fire. Gaius awoke.

"What is the matter, Sir Lancelot?" Gaius asked.

"I was at the lake's edge and there was a sudden flash of light and she was lying there," Lancelot explained.

Gaius started to examine the girl and said, "She seems to be passed out. She doesn't seem to have any head injury. She should come around soon... I will put a wet cloth on her head." Gaius then retrieved a piece of cloth,wet it, and placed it on her forehead.

Merlin walked pacing back and forth by her cot. Lancelot pulled out the medallion out from where he had tucked it in his belt and handed it to Merlin. As Merlin touched it he was hit with the energy from it and said, "There is magic in this." Merlin took it to the table and washed the rest of the grime off of it.

Lancelot now had a better view of this mysterious lady. She was more beautiful than any he had ever seen. She had the fairest of skin and her hair was like a burning sunset. It was red with just a hint of orange. Her lips were full. She seemed to be wearing a jacket with fastenings he had never seen before. It secured the black jacket together. Her trousers were a blue material with a button and more fasteners. Her shoes were not boots, but cloth with some sort of design on them. Lancelot walked over, bent down next to the cot as he picked the cloth off her head, and moved her hair off her forehead. He then laid the cloth back in place. His hand then brushed against her hair and he saw a flicker of her eyelashes.

Rosilyn rubbed her head. _What had happened? I was just outside and now where am I?_

Rosilyn was just waking when she heard talking, but she was still too out of it to understand what was being said. She started to see a man kneeling next to her come into view. He had dark wavy hair and dark brown eyes. His skin was tanned and he looked at her with concern.

She muttered to him, "Where am I?"

Lancelot said "My lady, you are in Camelot. I found you passed out by the lake outside of town. Do you remember what happened?"

Rosilyn looked around the room at the three men. She breathed deeply. The old man had white hair and a brown robe. He had a lot of small bottles and herbs around the room and lots of books. Old books… Piles and piles of books. The young man was sitting at the table and holding something and looking at Rosilyn. He wore a red scarf and a blue shirt. He smiled at Rosilyn and said, "Good evening miss. My name is Merlin."

Rosilyn turns her head back to the dark wavy-haired gentleman. He was wearing a white shirt and seemed to have a sword tucked down his belt. He said, "My name is Lancelot, my lady. I do not wish to frighten you. I found you by the lake's edge and brought you to our court physician, Gaius."

"Where did you say I was again?" said as she started to sit up.

"You are in Camelot, my lady."

"Why are you guys all dressed like this? And I don't live near a Camelot! You mean Camelot like King Arthur's Camelot?!" Rosilyn exclaimed.

"Oh no! It's not King Arthur's Camelot yet!" Merlin said. Merlin then muttered that Arthur always treated him like he was already king, laughed, and grinned from ear to ear.

"Camelot is a fictional place. I haven't read it, but I know about the round table and the sword in the stone. Everyone knows those things!"

Merlin's eyes lit up. Merlin knew only he knew about the casting of the sword into the stone. She knew.

_How did she know? _Merlin thought.

"Camelot was set during medieval times," Rosilyn said.

Looking around she started to get concerned. _Am i dreaming? Wake up! Wake up!_

Gaius said to Rosilyn,"Where are you from?"

"I live in Somerset, England. I am from the United States."

Gaius looked strangely. "What year is it, Rosilyn?"

"2013," Rosilyn said.

"Is that possible?" Lancelot asked Gaius.

"We were just invaded by an immortal army, so yes, Lancelot, it is entirely possible."

"What's going on?" Rosilyn asked.

"What's your name, miss? Merlin asked.

"My name is Rosilyn O'Rourke."

"Rosilyn, we think magic was used and brought you back to the past. I believe this amulet was used," Merlin said, grasping the relic in his hand.

"Why would I be brought to the past? Why me?"

Gaius replied, "We don't know."

Rosilyn was scared. She didn't have much in the future world, but she didn't want to live in the past with a world she was so unfamiliar with.

"What happened to you at the lake?" Merlin asked.

"I was just walking around. I found a necklace under some mud that was under a rock. I remember walking over to the water with it to clean it."

Rosilyn looked confused. I do not know what happened after that.

Rosilyn started to stand up trying to steady herself and she almost fell to the floor. Lancelot grabbed her and brought her over to the table to let her sit down. She noticed the window and said, "Can you please help me to the window?" Lancelot immediately stood up and walked her over letting her lean on him. She looked out the window realizing she was not where she should have been and maybe when she should be either.

Rosilyn eyes welled up with tears.

"My lady, we will take care of you," Lancelot said.

Rosilyn was still weak so she needed to sit down.

"You can lay down on my bed," Merlin said.

Rosilyn nodded in agreement. Lancelot helped her walk up the three stairs to Merlin's room. She walked over to the wood cot and Lancelot said "I will leave you to rest."

"Can you please stay until I fall asleep?" she asked.

"If that is what you want I will, my lady."

Lancelot walked out of the room and down to Gaius' table and got a chair to sit in.

"Is she okay?" Merlin asked.

"She's weak and needs rest. I will be watching over her." Lancelot said.

Gaius and Merlin were surprised that Lancelot took such an interest in Camelot's newest guest. Lancelot had only shown interest in one woman...Guinevere. Rosilyn was removing her jacket when Lancelot walked back in with the chair. He placed it by the window across from the bed.

"Do you think I will ever get home?" Rosilyn asked.

"If that is what you want, we will do all we can to see to it."

"You found me?"

"I did, my lady."

"Thank you," Rosilyn said.

Rosilyn noticed Lancelot had a kind smile. He seemed so serious though. She wondered if he ever joked.

"Lancelot, if I awake and this was just a dream... it was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too."

Rosilyn's eyelids got heavy and her eyes closed. Lancelot waited for a while before he would leave her to be sure she was fast asleep and didn't wake up alone. He walked over to the bed and covered her gently with the blanket. He looked back at her as he exited the room.

Rosilyn rose early despite going to bed so late. She hoped she was dreaming, but when she woke up in the wooden bed with the scratchy wool blanket she realized her situation had not changed. She walked to Merlin's chamber window and looked out. It was so beautiful. She could see the lower town activity around the grounds of this impressive palace. She noticed a group of knights outside on the training fields, and one man dressed in knight's garb that was being bowed to. He had golden blonde hair and very strong features. He was handsome and Rosilyn thought, M_aybe I can stay here for a bit..._

She could see no billboards, cell phone towers, nor pollution. Rosilyn got a chill and went to grab her leather jacket. She reached in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. No signal. She grabbed her watch and checked the time. The time had stopped at midnight. It was so strange. Her iPod that was in her pocket of her jeans still worked. Why did the time freeze on her digital watch? Rosilyn opened the wooden door leading out of Merlin's room and into Gaius' chambers and found the physician hard at work already.

"Good morning, young lady!" Gaius said while stirring a bowl. "I have sent Merlin to the kitchen to get you a proper meal." The door started to open and Merlin appeared. Rosilyn slowly made her way to the table in the room and pulled out the chair.

"Good Morning, Sir," Rosilyn said softly. Gaius was busy at work grinding some herbs down.

"You may call me, Gaius," the physician said. The door creaked up and it caught Rosilyn's attention.

"Good morning!" Merlin said as he sat the plate down in front of Rosilyn and she looked down at the assortment of fruit and sausages. He took the chair at the table next to her.

"How did you sleep?" Merlin asked.

"It was not too bad."

There was a knock at the door. Gaius looked worried. He cracked the door slightly and said "Oh, Sir Lancelot, come in!" He let him in and then locked his chamber door, knowing that other people couldn't see the guest they had there. He had to find her new clothes so she would fit in. He could not have her brought before Uther. Uther had such a hatred of magic and those who possessed it. It wouldn't matter that it wasn't her fault.

Rosilyn smiled when she saw, Lancelot now dressed in his full knight's garb. He was more handsome now that she was fully aware of her surroundings and her situation.

"Good day, my lady." Lancelot said.

Rosilyn turned shyly a bit and smiled at him.

"Good day, Sir Knight."

Lancelot sat down with Merlin and Rosilyn.

"Thank you again, Lancelot for staying with me last night."

Merlin said, "Lancelot is always willing to help. He is the bravest and most noble of all the knights."

Lancelot said, "Merlin, I just do what anyone else would do."

Merlin smirked "Don't let him fool you. He puts others before himself all the time."

Rosilyn looked at Lancelot. "I can see that," Rosilyn added looking at Lancelot. Merlin noticed the eye contact between his friend and this young woman. "So what do you think happened last night, Merlin?" Rosilyn asked.

Merlin scratched the back of his head and said "Magic was used on you."

"What do you know of magic?" Rosilyn said. Merlin took a moment to decide if he should tell her. He knew he needed to reassure her.

Merlin said, "I was born with magic, Rosilyn." Rosilyn looked over at Lancelot.A nod from Lancelot affirmed that Merlin was indeed a sorcerer.

"So this King Uther will have me killed if he finds out I was brought here by magic?" Rosilyn worried.

Lancelot looked at her and put his hand on hers and reassured her, "Do not worry, my lady, we will protect you." She felt comforted by the sweet gesture.

Merlin at that point got up from the table and said, "Make sure you remain in the chambers."

Lancelot said, "I should be going also. I have to get down to the training grounds. I will see you soon though."

"Until then, sir knight," she smiled at him. Lancelot blushed. Merlin and Lancelot walked out of the chambers together.

Merlin said, "I feel really bad for her."

"Yes, I do too, being trapped in a different time," Lancelot said seriously.

"I meant she's trapped with Gaius. He is gonna talk her ear off!" Merlin said. Lancelot smiled.

"You like her a bit, don't you?" Merlin asked.

"It cannot be."

"You do like her."

Lancelot didn't respond and just kept walking down the hall quietly. Merlin knew the quiet meant he had been right. If anyone knew, Lancelot, it was Merlin.

As he walked down the stairs to go out to the field he reminded himself she may only be there for a short time. _I don't need to put myself in a position to be care for someone I cannot have_, he thought.

Upon his arrival at the training fields, Lancelot got his sword to work on his technique. His mind was all over the place and he seemed to be forgetting his coordination. He walked over to the small fence and placed both arms and bowed his head in defeat. She was on his mind, and the more he resisted, the worse it made it. He was fixated on what Merlin had said. If Merlin hadn't mentioned it he may have not noticed until it was too late.

Lancelot always fought his feelings. He had just met Rosilyn and yet he already felt the need to try to pull away. He lost his family at an early age, and it was easier for him to not put himself in a place where you can lose someone. If he had to remind himself a thousand times he would. _I cannot start to care for her_. He put back on his helmet and went back out onto the field reminding himself over and over not to fall for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin arrived at the training grounds to find Lancelot practicing against Leon. Merlin held up a bag to Lancelot and motioned him over. Merlin said, "I have clothes for your guest." Gwaine and Leon overhearing this looked at Lancelot.

Gwaine laughed, "You have a guest?"

Merlin replied, "He sure does!"

They looked surprised.

"When have you ever had a guest?"

Merlin chimed in, "He does now!"

Arthur yelled, "Merlin! Stop playing around and muck out my stables." Percival was goofing around and accidently bumped into Merlin making him drop the bag and women's clothes scattered on the ground. "Merlin, what are you doing with women's clothes! Again!" Arthur exclaimed!

"They aren't mine! Again!" Merlin shouted back.

"Just go!" Arthur stated as he rolled his eyes. Merlin put all the clothes back in and hastily handed it to Lancelot. Merlin was doing this intentionally because he had a feeling Lancelot was getting a bit nervous.

Lancelot said, "Merlin, I can't."

Merlin yelled back, "Arthur has a whole list of chores I need to complete and I won't be back until late..."

Arthur added, Very late!" Lancelot shook his head in resignation to the fact he would be delivering the clothes. He wanted to see Rosilyn, but that was the problem.

Heading down the corridor to Gaius' chambers, he reminded himself just drop off the bag and leave. He got to the door and paused a moment outside the door. He took a deep breath and knocked on the chamber door. Gaius opened the door moments later and stated, "Lancelot, come in!"

Lancelot stepped in, but just inside the door. "I have brought this bag of clothes for Rosilyn."

Gaius, slightly hunched, said, "I am glad of that, because if anyone see's her in those clothes... Uther will have her hanged"

Rosilyn then walked out of Merlin's room and walked to where Lancelot was and said "Hello, Sir Lancelot!"

Lancelot smiled and responded back, "Hello, my lady, I have brought you a bag of clothes that Merlin has gotten for you."

"Great! I can go out!" Rosilyn smiled.

Gaius retorted "Not so fast. There are a lot of things that may go wrong."

Lancelot, concerned, said "My lady, he is right. Please be careful. Stay in here for the time being."

Rosilyn asked Lancelot, "Can't you take me out for a bit? I just want to breathe in the fresh air and walk in the grass."

Lancelot felt badly as he replied, "I volunteered to do rounds for Sir Leon until late this evening. I am sorry, my lady."

Gaius said, "Merlin, will likely bring you dinner soon, Rosilyn."

Rosilyn turned and walked back to Merlin's chambers. She said "Goodbye, Sir Lancelot. Be safe."

"Goodbye, my lady," Lancelot said quietly. He knew he had let her down, and he only volunteered to do rounds to avoid being around her for a long period of time. He could avoid her and the problem would go away. You can't get close to someone you are not around. Problem was just because he wasn't around her didn't mean he stopped thinking of her.

Gaius walked up to Lancelot and said "This place is still in shambles due to Morgana. Rosilyn doesn't need to be wandering around and get herself into some trouble. Morgana was never found and is sure to come back to Camelot and exact revenge."

Lancelot winced and said, "I will protect Rosilyn the best I can, Gaius. I will protect her with my life."

"I am sure you would, Lancelot. Let's hope it never comes to that," Gaius sighed.

Rosilyn watched out Merlin's chamber window as the knights practiced on the training ground. She found it to give her some entertainment between her laps she made around Gaius' workshop where he would ask about modern medicine and what is known about the workings of the human body. Rosilyn did her best to recall her anatomy class. She showed him her iPod which she was trying to conserve the battery on and he was amazed by the sounds captured by it.

As she watched out the window she leaned far out to see all the action and wished she was down on the sidelines of the field. She watched as the swords clashed together and the strikes they made. She noticed a few knights had noticed her from the field were now staring up at her. Rosilyn smiled and ducked back in the window.

Down on the field, Gwaine had noticed the woman with red hair leaning out of the window in Merlin's room. He leaned over to ask Leon, "Who was that?"

Leon said, "I don't know. Maybe it is Lancelot's visitor?"

Gwaine responded, "I just assumed his visitor was some old lady he helped cross a bridge or something!" They all laughed and everyone went back to return to practice, except for Gwaine who looked back up at the window. Gwaine hoped he would have the pleasure of meeting this guest. Leon called to Gwaine several times before the knight picked up his sword again and said, "Leon, I was giving you a head start!"

Rosilyn ate the dinner Merlin brought for her and told Gaius she was turning in for the night. She discreetly picked up a cloak she saw laying over a chair and smuggled it into Merlin's room. She waited inside until she heard no more sounds emanating from Gaius' chambers, and after a bit she slowly opened the door.

Rosilyn was dressed in the clothes Merlin had gotten for her and with a cloak over it. She tiptoed to the door, walking past a sleeping Gaius. The door creaked a bit when she opened it. Gaius didn't stir. She walked out and shut the door behind her.

Rosilyn headed down the stairs to the courtyard and walked in the shadows. She thought the castle was so beautiful from the courtyard and couldn't wait to see more. Hearing a Camelot patrol, she stepped into a corridor and hid. She walked to the edge of the walls to look out over the lower town and the woods.

She heard footsteps approaching quickly and Rosilyn wasn't sure where to go and started to run. She ran as fast as she could and felt the footsteps behind her catching up to her. She ran down a corridor and found nowhere else to run. Panic set in and she was afraid for her life. She felt a sword to her back and a voice said, "Turn around." She did as she was told. It was Lancelot.

He said, "Rosilyn, why are you out here?"

Tears started to run down her face as she said, "I just wanted to see the castle. I don't want to be cooped up all day. All I wanted to do is look around."

He took her hand, wiped away her tears, and said, "Come, my lady." He led her back out to the wall overlooking the lower town and sat down next to her. He looked up at the sky. "My lady, I can understand the need for you to feel freedom. I fight everyday for people to have that feeling."Seeing Rosilyn still trembling, Lancelot put his arm around Rosilyn and she laid her head on his shoulder. Rosilyn leaned over and kissed his cheek. Lancelot closed his eyes and basked in the feeling of Rosilyn being so close.

"Lancelot, you are a good man. The world I live in needs more men like you."

"Thank you, my lady."

"In the world I live in, the men will tell you they love you and then go do the same with another girl."

"So the men in your time have no loyalty?"

"The one's I have had relationships haven't had any. Every man in my life has let me down."

"You still have more of your life to live," Lancelot smiled.

"I do." Rosilyn smiled.

"My lady, I love to see you smile," Lancelot said as looked into Rosilyn's eyes. He felt a wave of emotion come over him as he did. _Why did this woman capture his heart so easily?_ Lancelot thought to himself. Rosilyn smiled at Lancelot and wondered how he was even single. He was so handsome and so sweet.

"Why did you want to become a knight?" Rosilyn asked.

Lancelot answered "I wanted to serve Camelot. When my family was killed by bandits as a child I decided I wanted to train hard. I wanted to keep that from happening to any other little boy or girl. I traveled for many years in the service of a knight who taught me what I know. I wanted to make a difference."

She looked into his deep brown eyes and said, "You have made a difference to me." He smiled and looked down. Lancelot was being drawn in. He couldn't help it.

"Would you like to see the best view in Camelot?" Lancelot asked.

Rosilyn excitedly said "Oh, yes!"

Lancelot stood and put out his hand to help Rosilyn up.

"Follow me, my lady"

He took Rosilyn to a circular staircase. He said, "After you, my lady." It went in circles for what felt like forever but when she stepped out at the top, it was so beautiful. Rosilyn leaned on the tower wall and put her elbows on it and rested her head upon them. Lancelot leaned on it too. He realized how close she was and it was hard for him not to want to touch her. He saw the moonlight bask Rosilyn in an awe inspiring glow.

"Lancelot, this is lovely."

"If you need to think you go to the wall overlooking the town, if you need to dream you come here."

What do you dream of, Lancelot?" Rosilyn whispered to him.

"I do more thinking than dreaming, my lady."

"You must dream sometimes?"

"I used to dream of becoming a knight."

"So all of your dreams are realized? That's all you want for your life?" Rosilyn said. Lancelot knew he wanted more but he was still figuring all that out.

"What do you want for your life, my lady?" he said changing the subject.

"I would like a job like yours that I could be proud of having. I would like to have something to come home to at the end of the day. I want a family. I want someone to love me and not leave. I want to be loved in a deep way. The person would know me and see me, see the real me." Rosilyn's eyes teared up a bit. Rosilyn had not meant to open up that much. She looked out over the whole kingdom. She could see why this is the place to come dream.

"Camelot is beautiful." Rosilyn said.

"It is my lady. I wish you would consider staying." Lancelot said.

"It's just so much different."

"I don't know if I could stay in such a different place either."

Rosilyn got quiet. She started to lean closer to Lancelot. She felt she was being drawn to him by some magical force. Her eyes were fixed on the knight's. Rosilyn was within inches of his lips. She didn't want to kiss him. She would fall in love and she would make the poor decision to stay here in Camelot. She knew medieval times were rough. She turned and whispered, "I guess we should head back down." Lancelot was suddenly drawn out of the spell she had upon him.

"After you, my lady." Lancelot said as he touched her back.

When they got back down to the bottom of the stairs they returned back to the wall overlooking the town. Rosilyn knew Lancelot was right. The wall was the place to think. Rosilyn liked Lancelot. He made her feel comfortable in this unfamiliar setting. She didn't know if she should like him. He was everything any woman could want.

"My lad..." Lancelot started to say before a familiar voice called out.

"Rosilyn! There you are!" Merlin yelled. "I have searched everywhere for you!"

Lancelot said, "I just was letting her get some fresh air."

Rosilyn stood up, "I hope to see you tomorrow, Sir Knight."

"I will come at first light to walk you to the training fields," Lancelot smiled hoping that would cheer her up.

"Oh, thank you!" Rosilyn gushed as she ran up and hugged him. Rosilyn got giddy just from the feel of the hug. The hug lingered longer than a friendly hug. Rosilyn wondered if she should have kissed him up in the tower. She hoped she wouldn't regret not taking advantage of that. Merlin slyly smirked at Lancelot.

"I will see you in the morning then!" Rosilyn cheerily said.

Lancelot looked back at the sky as Merlin and Rosilyn departed. He thought _I am losing this battle._


	4. Chapter 4

As the sun came up, Rosilyn sat up quickly and stretched. She was excited at the prospect of meeting others and seeing the kingdom. She hurriedly put on the white trousers and tunic. She buckled the brown belt around her waist and slid the brown boots on. She rubbed her hands down her side, feeling the clothes fit her perfectly. Rosilyn left her hair down. _Knock! Knock! Knock!_Rosilyn ran past Gaius and opened the door.

"Hello, Lancelot!" Rosilyn squealed.

"Are you ready?" He questioned.

"Oh yes!" Rosilyn smiled.

She made her way out the door past Lancelot. He could smell her sweet scent. He drew in a deep breath as he closed the door to Gaius' chambers. He was behind Rosilyn. Her red hair flowed down her back. He was definitely drawn to her. It was quite powerful. He wondered _how can this happen this quickly again_. He was attracted to her but why was he attracted to someone he knew would have to leave. He snapped out of his thoughts as Rosilyn turned around.

"I am sorry, Sir Knight. I am just so excited to not be stuck in a small space anymore. I feel you have to practically run to catch up to me," Rosilyn laughed.

Rosilyn stopped and waited for him to catch up. Lancelot was now walking beside Rosilyn.

"Did you sleep well?" Lancelot asked.

"As well as I could on that bed. I feel sorry for Merlin. That bed is small and hard."

"Did you eat yet?"

"No, I was so excited to just get out."

On the walk down to the fields they passed servants doing chores, carrying the laundry, and carrying baskets of food to the kitchen that were bought from the lower town and local farms. All servants seemed to look at Rosilyn and wonder who this girl happened to be. Lancelot took Rosilyn by the kitchen and grabbed a couple red apples. He handed one to Rosilyn as he did a servant came around the corner of the doorway and accidently bumped Rosilyn and she fell into Lancelot's arms. Rosilyn looked up at Lancelot and said "thank you, Sir Lancelot. My hero," she laughed. Lancelot held Rosilyn there for a few seconds looking down at her before he leaned Rosilyn back up slowly. "I am so sorry, my lady." The servant said.

"It is okay." she laughed. "I didn't mind."

"Thank you again, Lancelot."

"My lady, it was my pleasure."

Rosilyn looked into Lancelot's eyes and smiled. She really liked him a lot. He was so handsome. She couldn't stand to look at him for long because he made her temperature rise. He had been there for her. She felt safe with him. He was a comfortable place in this new world. He was so different then guys in her time. Rosilyn at that moment decided she wanted to spend her time in Camelot with Lancelot even if she did fall in love. She would have to leave but it would be much worse to never have spent time with him. She loved the fact he was so different than them. Lancelot opened the door to exit the palace and held it for Rosilyn.

"You are such a gentleman, Lancelot. Men in my time really aren't like that. Well, very few men are gentlemen."

As Rosilyn walked out the doors into the sunlight, she squinted a bit, until her eyes got used to the bright light. It was a lovely day. A slight breeze blew and she found it was much warmer than the previous day.

"Sir Lancelot," a little voice called.

Lancelot turned to see a little boy. He kneeled down next to him and said, "Yes, my lord?"

The blonde, little boy said, "I have come to join the Camelot Knight's to be just like you!"

Just then a woman ran up to the little boy. "I am sorry if my son is bothering you, sir." She apologized.

Lancelot looked at the little boy and said, "He is no bother at all."

The lady explained that he had run past the guards and they had allowed her to come get him. A Camelot guard then approached them to escort them out.

Lancelot waved the guard off and said, "What is your name?"

"My name is Gavin, sir."

"Gavin, you and your mother may be my guests to watch the knights practice"

Rosilyn thought Lancelot was extremely sweet with the boy.

Lancelot put his arm around the boy and guided him toward the area where the knights practiced. He then showed him a good spot to stand where he and his mom would be at a safe distance.

Gavin said, "When I am a knight, I shall repay you."

"Gavin," Lancelot said bending down to the boy. "If you honor your parents and defend Camelot, then that is payment enough."

Rosilyn saw Lancelot was so gentle with the boy. He would be a great father. Lancelot would never just leave his child. Rosilyn and Lancelot walked onto the field. Everyone turned. Rosilyn felt the weight of every one's stare. Lancelot leaned his sword against the fence and went to grab a shield. He returned to retrieve the sword. "Rosilyn, if there is anything you need let me know," Lancelot stated.

"I will!" She smiled.

Rosilyn took in all the sights. The large stone walls with the large draped Camelot crest emblazoned on them in red and yellow. The large walls that held the shields, the helmets all lined up. The knights all huddled around.

"Hello!" a soft female voice said.

Rosilyn turned around to see who was talking to her. It was a petite woman with wavy, black hair. She was quite beautiful. She wore a lavender dress with a white overlay.

"Hi!" Rosilyn said.

"My name is Guinevere. You can call me Gwen."

"I am Rosilyn."

"Welcome to Camelot, Rosilyn!"

"Thank you, Gwen!"

"I hear you will be with us for awhile," Gwen stated.

"I am not sure how long quite yet."

Rosilyn looked out at the knights. She watched the way all of them fought so determined and full of pride for Camelot.

"The knights are really good!" Rosilyn said.

"Camelot knights are the best!" Gwen responded.

Gwen pointed out to the field. "That is my brother, Elyan," she said, pointing at the black hair, dark complicated gentlemen. She then pointed at the tall, curly-haired knight, adding, "That is Sir Leon. My mother was a maid in Leon's family's household. Elyan and I grew up with Leon." And pointing to the tall, muscular man with the sleeveless tunic, "That is Percival; he came to Camelot just recently. He is by far the strongest man I have ever seen, and the quietest. He saved all of us when he pushed boulders over cliffs, which were as tall as you and I!"

Rosilyn looked in the direction of a knight with dark brown, shoulder length hair. He looked to not have shaven in a week or so. "He seems to be an excellent swordsman."

"Oh, he is! That is Sir Gwaine. He loves to flirt with all the maidens. He will call you a princess and bat his eyes. He loves his brawls in the tavern. Watch out for him!" Gwen laughed.

Gwaine grabbed the apple that Lancelot had laid down and took a big bite.

Gwen said, "He also eats all the time!"

_He seems fun!_ Rosilyn thought. She watched him fight. He was by far the best out on the field. He ran his hand through his hair and readied himself for another match. He put his legs slightly apart and swung the sword. His hair flipped from one side to the other and he flipped Elyan's sword out of his hand. "You owe me some ale!" Gwaine said. Gwaine wasn't devastatingly handsome like Lancelot but Rosilyn found him attractive. He seemed to be very much the bad boy.

"Merlin mentioned you were here visiting so we have accommodations for you. Prince Arthur has readied a chamber for you in the royal quarters of the palace. Did you want me to have your clothes picked up from Gaius and brought to the palace chambers?" Gwen asked.

"My clothes were lost on the journey here," Rosilyn sighed.

"Oh, not to worry, Rosilyn! I will come by your room and measure you. I am a decent seamstress," Gwen said.

"Thank you once again!" Rosilyn said.

"Rosilyn, Prince Arthur will be here soon. I will introduce you to him."

"Gwen, you know him well?"

Guinevere smiled, "Prince Arthur?"

Before Gwen could answer Merlin called to Rosilyn. "I hear you will get to sleep on a good bed tonight!"

"Yes, thank you, Merlin," Rosilyn replied. "Oh, let me go tell Lancelot," Rosilyn said as she headed in his direction. "Gwen, I will be right back," Rosilyn called.  
Lancelot was heading with the other knights to the equipment tent during a break. They went inside the tent, out of the sight of Rosilyn. As she walked up she could hear they were talking, so she remained on the other side waiting for Lancelot to come back out from inside. She could hear voices, one of which was Lancelot's.

"Are you courting her?" a male voice asked.

"No," Lancelot responded. Rosilyn's heart sank.

"Do you mind if I ask her to accompany me to the feast tomorrow eve?" the male voice asked.

"That would be the lady's choice," Lancelot said.

"I just thought since she was your guest then maybe she was your..."

"No," Lancelot interrupted and reaffirmed.

Rosilyn, upon hearing that, walked away from the wall quickly and headed back to where Gwen was standing. Rosilyn was a bit hurt. They weren't courting, but she at least wished he wasn't so free to dismiss the idea. She turned away and walked back and forth a few times. She had to get the hurt out of her head. _I must have misinterpreted the chemistry I thought we had. How can I be that wrong? Gwen mentioned Sir Gwaine likes to flirt. I can flirt! Where is this Sir Gwaine? Oh... there he is!_

Gwaine was leaning on the fence with his shirt off. He had his sword in hand. _Well this will at least be fun,_ she thought. Rosilyn leaned on the other side of the fence next to him. She made eye contact with him.

"You must be the Prince? I've heard Prince Arthur is very handsome!" Rosilyn purred.

"I can be your prince, my lady!" Gwaine laughed. "I am Gwaine," he smirked taking her hand and kissing it.

"I am Rosilyn, Sir Knight," she said with a wink.

Percival saw the interaction, saying, "Looks like I'm too late! There goes my chance!"

Lancelot looked toward Rosilyn, then down at his boots. He hit his sword on his boots and got back into position blocking out the sidelines of the field.

"So, Gwaine, what is it like being Camelot's best knight?" Rosilyn said.

"It is hard because I have to pull twice as much weight as everyone else!" Gwaine laughed.

"What is it like to be so beautiful that you make men weak in the knees when they look at you?

"You think I am beautiful?"Rosilyn smiled.

"My lady, not one of these men out here, does not think the same."

"How do you know what they think?"

"I know what I feel and I can imagine they do not feel differently."

"Knight's must practice often at keeping fit as well as wooing women!"

"They do! You are a wise little princess aren't you!"

"Maybe so, guess you better get back to getting fit!" Rosilyn joked. "I am going back to talk to Gwen."

"May I walk you back in the castle after practice, or is that Lancelot's place?" Gwaine asked.

"I would like it if you would," Rosilyn said.

"What about Lancelot?" Gwaine asked.

"Sir Knight, he knows his way back to the castle," Rosilyn wisely stated.

Gwaine said, "I guess he does!"

Rosilyn knew Lancelot had been watching the exchange. She did it to make him jealous, but she couldn't tell if she had or not. She knew if Gwaine was as Gwen said, he wouldn't mind being an object to make someone jealous. Well, she _hoped_ he wouldn't mind.

Gwen called to Rosilyn, "Prince Arthur is coming!" Rosilyn walked back to Gwen quickly.

"Sir Gwaine, is escorting me back to the castle, after practice," Rosilyn smiled. Gwen's eyes got big at the turn of events. Gwen looked over at Gwaine who had his eyes still fixed on Rosilyn. When Gwen caught his gaze he looked away quickly. Gwen turned her attention back to the approaching prince.

"Arthur, I would like you to meet Rosilyn," Gwen said. "Would you both excuse me, I need to check the king? Gwen said.

"Of course, I will talk to Rosilyn. It is great to meet you, Rosilyn!" Prince Arthur said.

"Your majesty," Rosilyn curtsied.

"Oh, you do not have to be so formal," Arthur responded. "Call me, Arthur. We are having a feast tomorrow to welcome you. We will be sure you have anything you need."

"Thank you, your high... I mean, Arthur," Rosilyn laughed nervously.

"How are you liking, your stay in Camelot?" he asked.

"I find a girl could lose herself here," Rosilyn smiled. "Rosilyn, it has a pleasure meeting you," Arthur said.

"The pleasure was all mine," Rosilyn smiled. Rosilyn thought Prince Arthur seemed like a lovely, sweet guy.

"How did you get along with the prince?" Gwen asked.

Gwen and Rosilyn talked about Camelot and happenings around Camelot for a bit. It was then that she heard about Arthur's half-sister and her wicked ways. A sweaty Gwaine approached.

"Gwaine, can you please show Rosilyn to her room?" Gwen said, handing Rosilyn a key. "Her room is two down from yours."

"I sure can, my lady! Come with me! I will show you to my room!" He lightly touched her back, guiding her toward entry way into the courtyard of the castle.

"Gwaine! Her room! Her room!" Gwen rolled her eyes.

"My room has a better view though!" Gwaine joked. "Plus it is much warmer at night because I am there!"

Rosilyn smiled.

"Well I am glad to know that, Sir Knight. I will keep that in mind on cold nights." Rosilyn joked.

"Your room has the same view as hers does," Gwen said.

One knight who overheard the conversation said, "He thinks his rooms view is better because he is there!"

Gwaine smiled and said, "You are just jealous I get to escort her to her door." Gwaine then guided Rosilyn toward the castle. He wiped the sweat off of him the best he could with his tunic in his hand. He was a bit quiet with Rosilyn at first. He was trying to get the nerve up to ask her out. He figured it was best to start small with the conversation. "Rosilyn, how did you enjoy the practice?"

"It was so fun to watch. You knight's are amazing on the field," Rosilyn smiled.

"I am amazing off the field too."

"Are you?"

"I am," Gwaine winked.

"What are you amazing at off the field, Sir Gwaine? Maybe being a flirt?"

Gwaine avoided answering by grabbing a flower from a vase at the end of the main hall. "I got this for you, my lady"

"It's been so long since anyone has given me flowers." she laughed. Gwaine felt a bit bad for her. He stopped joking. Gwaine felt this tenderness towards this woman he couldn't explain. He hung on her every word. Her every glance would send his world spinning. He would stare at her red hair and he was mesmerized by the way it flowed. He loved looking at her lips too. They were absolutely perfect. How can Lancelot not be captivated as he is by her?

"My lady, a gentleman should cherish a woman. If he does not treat her as a lady, she doesn't need him." He said seriously. "Flowers are part of cherishing her. She is special."

Rosilyn found Gwaine charming. He was definitely what Gwen said about him and much more.

"Gwaine, do you ever get scared when you fight?" Rosilyn asked.

"I do not. If the odds are against me, I get excited."

"Why have you not married yet, Sir Gwaine?

"No one has stolen my heart yet, my lady. What about you?"

"I have issues."

"What is an issue?" Gwaine asked seriously.

"I am afraid of giving a person my heart and them abandoning me," Rosilyn confided.

"So your issue is your confidence?"

"Umm... yeah... a little," Rosilyn agreed.

Lancelot watched Gwaine walking with Rosilyn and thought, _I got what I wanted... at least it's what I think I wanted._

Rosilyn had never seen anything more beautiful than Camelot Castle. The main staircase was pure beauty. It was white stone with beautiful arched crystal windows heading up the stairs. At the top of the stairs was a winged statue of a lion. It was so impressive, even for a girl who had seen her share of historic structures. _This was King Arthur's Camelot_, she reminded herself.

Arriving at her new chambers, Rosilyn was so excited to open the door and see the room that she almost forgot about Gwaine.

"Rosilyn!" Gwaine called from just outside her door. Gwaine knew it would not be proper to go in her room without an invitation.

"Yes," Rosilyn replied back.

"I was hoping, if Percival hasn't already asked you, would you allow me to be your escort to tomorrow's feast?" Gwaine smiled. "I never turn down complimentary food and beverages," he added. Rosilyn thought for a minute. Her heart told her to agree to it and her head told her to stop. Rosilyn took a deep breath and was about to answer but she heard an echo in the hall.

Rosilyn heard footsteps heading towards where she and Gwaine were talking. It was Lancelot who also had a room on the same hall. She could feel the tension build in her as Lancelot walked by them. Lancelot kept his head down and tried not to make eye contact with either of them. Rosilyn saw him and swallowed hard and bit her lip. She took a deep breath in and replied, "Yes that will be lovely." Rosilyn wondered at that moment if she had just made a major mistake. The one she wanted was Lancelot and instead of having a talk with him. Rosilyn yet again reacted impulsively. Gwaine seemed quite happy with her answer although he was a bit concerned about how long the answer took and the tension he had seen with Lancelot.

"Princess, you have made me day quite good one," Gwaine smiled. Gwaine reached out and took Rosilyn's hand and leaned down and kissed it gently. "Good day, Princess Rosilyn"

"Good day, Sir Gwaine" she said trying to mask her emotions. Rosilyn knew she was very hurt. Walking inside of her room, she closed the door, and leaned on it. She slid down the door and only then did she realize how much Lancelot's dismissal of her had devastated her.

Rosilyn lay down for hours curled up on her bed, trying to forget about the sadness she felt.

She walked back to her window and looked out at the stars and closed her eyes and said a wish, a wish to bring what her heart most desired, Lancelot.


	5. Chapter 5

Although Rosilyn was in an elegant room, it did little to help her sleep the previous night. Her mind kept racing with thoughts. _What if I never get home_? _What if King Uther discovers my secret? What if Lancelot will never speak to me because of my impulsiveness?_ She had always made rash decisions when faced with emotional issues. She also had issues with abandonment. She had seen her father walk out of the house at the age of 6, never to return. She would stare at the door waiting for him to come back before she started expecting everyone to leave her. She was never able to find a real relationship since once it turned difficult they walked away. She knew she had to get up though when she realized Gwen would soon be by.

Throwing her legs over the bed, she could barely reach the floor. She scooted down until her feet could touch the floor fully. It was still a bit drafty and it sent a small chill through her once she tiptoed across the room. There was a knock at the door. Rosilyn had a hard time getting the key to work on the door.

"Hold on, I am trying to... Oh.. never mind," she said as she finally got it open.

"Good morning, Rosilyn!" Merlin replied as he set the tray down on the table.

"Hi, Merlin," she said as she tried to smile.

Merlin leaned on the table and got serious. "I've researched that medallion in some of Gaius' books. It seems as it may be the Medallion of Seteria. It would cause time travel, but it does have to be enchanted for it to happen. I am not sure who enchanted it, but I think the water was the trigger. You must have found it in the ruins of Camelot, because according to the Camelot records it is down in the vault right now. You found it in the future so right now both medallions are in the same time period. If it is the Medallion of Seteria, you would have to wait until the Feast of Seteria to go back. That would be a calendar year from when you arrived."

"I have to stay a year?" Rosilyn said sadly.

"Yes... I am afraid that may be the case."

"Umm..." Rosilyn hesitated. "A year without power? A year without my music? A year without..."

"You may enjoy yourself here you know," Merlin interrupted.

"Merlin, I don't know," Rosilyn rasped tearing up.

Merlin decided to try to broach the subject of Lancelot. "What happened with Lancelot?"

"I don't know," Rosilyn said.

Merlin replied, "It has to be something. I saw the way he looked this morning. He looks as he has hardly slept and I know when I saw him last night he was just staring at the sky at the spot I found you and he at the other night. It has to be you. I know Lancelot well. "

"I overheard him tell one of the knights we weren't courting, and he seemed fine with the knight asking me out," Rosilyn said.

"Whatever he said, I am sure he didn't mean. I have seen you two spending time together and he seems very happy around you. Lancelot has only smiled like that at one person before and is recovering from a broken heart. He broke his heart himself. He had good reason, but I guess he is determined to protect himself. Rosilyn, you are a risk to him and feels a pull to you... he knows it. He is trying to break free from his heart's grasp and could feel you are someone he could care for. Lancelot knows you may leave here. He wants to walk away from his heart rather than risk it. He will look like he doesn't care, but look deeper, Rosilyn."

Merlin whispered, "I started to care for someone, and instead of allowing my true feelings to show... I didn't, and now it is too late."

"How can it be too late?" Rosilyn questioned.

"I made a bad decision. She needed to feel comfort, and when I could have made a difference I didn't. My magic... I didn't tell her... She felt alone... She was made to feel like she was different. She was special like me, and I let her think she was alone. I was wrong. I would tell her now, but it is too late. It won't make a difference now."

"She has magic too?"

"Yes, but she has let her magic be used for evil and hate. She is consumed by it."

"You are talking about Lady Morgana?" Rosilyn guessed.

"Yes. But Lancelot is still here. There is still hope for him," Merlin said.

"I don't know, Merlin," Rosilyn stressed.

"Never assume anything, Rosilyn, all is not lost," Merlin smiled.

"He hasn't talked to me, Merlin."

"He is in a struggle with his heart. Have fun at the feast with Gwaine... Maybe seeing you and him there together will help him decide what he wants," Merlin said.

Merlin went to leave, and as he was walking out, Gwen came in.

"How are you today?" Gwen asked.

"I am fine," Rosilyn said.

"I have brought you a dress for tonight. If it doesn't fit perfectly I can take it in a bit. I am going to measure you for some other clothes," Gwen smiled as she measured Rosilyn's waist and hips.

"Gwen, you are so giving! I'm guessing that is what Prince Arthur loves about you!" Rosilyn laughed.

"Whoever said he loved me?" Gwen blushed. Rosilyn didn't want to tell Gwen how she knew about his feeling for her.

"You love him too," Rosilyn smiled.

"Arthur is a good man and will make a great king," Gwen blushed.

Rosilyn looked at the dress with renewed excitement. It was so beautiful! It was an egg shell white dress with a low-cut neckline. It had golden embroidered designs down the middle forming a "V". Its sleeves were sheer and had jewels adorning them. The back of the dress had lacing and was quite stunning. Rosilyn tried on the dress behind the screen.

"Gwen, can you lace it up for me in the back?"

Gwen started tightening the laces on the back of the dress. "It is perfect on you!"

"Can you pull it a bit tighter, Gwen?"

"Will you be able to breathe?" she laughed.

Rosilyn looked in the mirror. The dress made her waist so small and her bust... _bustier._

"Sir Gwaine won't be able to take his eyes off of you... but neither will Lancelot..." Gwen trailed off.

Rosilyn swallowed hard. Her heart sped up a bit.

"I can see it is Lancelot who has you tangled up," Gwen said.

"Gwen, he is so different then the guys I am used to."

"He is really a great man." Gwen smiled.

"I don't think he's interested in me," Rosilyn said.

"I think he is quite interested in you, my lady."

"We shall see..." Rosilyn sighed.

"As is Gwaine…You have a big night ahead of you," Gwen smiled. Rosilyn laughed.

"Gwaine! You were right about him. He's a big flirt." Rosilyn smiled. They both laughed.

The feast was about to start in Camelot. The castle was full of life. There were large wooden double doors that lead into the Great Room. It was beautifully lit. There were large candle stands which each held lit candles as well as candelabras down the middles of the three tables. The tables were long and made of wood. Two of the tables faced each other and both had long wooden bench seats and were joined by a table in the middle of the two that formed a "U". The table between the two parallel tables had five chairs instead of benches and was obviously were the King and Arthur would sit. The ceilings gently bounced the light of shadows off of them. The moonlight poured in through the massive windows in the room. The walls were adorned with the red and yellow Camelot crest on tapestries. There was food already out on the tables and flower centerpieces throughout the room. The servants were in and out making last adjustments as the first guests arrived.

Lancelot arrived, walked over the window overlooking the courtyard and looked out, staring out deep in thought. He knew it may be hard to see Rosilyn with Gwaine, and wanted to prepare for it. He told himself Gwaine was a better fit for Rosilyn anyway. He closed his eyes lightly and memories came back of when he had to carry her back to Camelot and the warmth of her body against him. He shook off the thought and took a deep breath in before turning around.

Percival walked toward Lancelot.

"That could have been me," he said, pointing to the chair next to where Rosilyn would sit.

Lancelot half-heartedly forced himself to smile. He had to act like he was fine. His father always taught him to put his feelings after those of whom he cared about. He wanted to honor his father's memory. He gave up Gwen for Arthur. He gave up the idea of Rosilyn for... who is he fooling? He did that so he wouldn't have to deal with more loss. He told himself it was for her own good, but he knew it was just a way to justify not facing his own insecurities. Lancelot finally came to the realization that Gwaine was not what was best for Rosilyn. She couldn't be herself with him because she may expose her secret. He was now starting to regret his actions. He just didn't want to deal with the feelings of when she would return to her own time. He didn't want to have to deal with letting someone else go."

Lancelot and Percival both stood around waiting to join the receiving line in which the guest of honor and the King or Prince would walk. He hadn't talked to Rosilyn since the previous day at the training field. He wondered what he should say and how he was going to face her. Percival must have realized something was wrong because he came over, put his hand on Lancelot's shoulder and patted it as they waited.

Meanwhile in Rosilyn's chambers, Rosilyn had just finished getting ready when she heard a knock at the door. It was Merlin, with his hands behind his back, leaning on the door frame.

"Rosilyn, you look beautiful!"

"Thank you, Merlin."

"I have a small gift for you."

"What is it?" Rosilyn asked.

He pulls it out from behind him. It was wrapped in cloth with a string holding the cloth on. Rosilyn pulled the string off and opened the cloth revealing her iPod.

"I stayed up half the night working on it for you... many tries and a lot of spells." He turned it on for her and it was fully charged.

"But if I can make armor shine itself, then I knew I could help you. It will never stop working...I hope that helps you feel more at home." Merlin smiled.

"It does!" she said, hugging Merlin.

"Do be careful with it, Rosilyn."

"I promise, I will," Rosilyn said knowing it could get her in a lot of trouble. She went to find a place to hide it as Merlin left out her door. Rosilyn walked to the wardrobe and looked for a spot to place it. She quickly put it inside the bottom of her boots for now as she heard a knock at the door.

She went and opened the door.

"My Lady!" Gwaine said as his eyes lit up."You are truly a princess now!"

"Thank you, Gwaine!" she smiled.

"I brought you flowers!" he said as he bowed down. He looked at her and winked.

"Thank you, Sir Knight!" Rosilyn said smiling.

"You may come in, Gwaine."

He hesitated and then stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He went over to the table where Rosilyn was filling a vase with a bit of water and leaned toward her.

"I will do that for you, my lady," Gwaine said taking the pitcher and pouring the water into the vase.

"I am nervous about this."

"No need to be nervous! I will be there." Feasts are a common thing to royalty. They do them for everything, so don't think you are under pressure."

"I guess..." Rosilyn said fidgeting with her dress. Gwaine grasped her hand.

"You ready?" he said.

"I am."

They turned the corner and Rosilyn saw the receiving line, she then caught a glimpse of Lancelot. She started to walk down the line shaking hands and greeted the guests with Gwaine behind her with his hand on her back. Gwaine noticed Lancelot's eyes fixated on Rosilyn. He was so focused on her that he didn't notice how obvious it was to everyone. Rosilyn got to Percival in the line.

"I am Percival, my lady... welcome to Camelot."

"Thank you, Percival! It is quite an honor to meet you."

Rosilyn moved to Lancelot... She had stopped breathing for a second and looked into his eyes. She saw something different in them now. Lancelot took her hand and leaned down to kiss it. He looked up at her as he did and said, "Rosilyn, my lady, there is not a lovelier sight I have ever seen."

Her eyes lingered on his. It was very noticeable that they both were fixated on one another. Gwaine then interrupted, "Prince Arthur is here now, my lady."

"Rosilyn, you do look beautiful. You rival even the most beautiful," Arthur said to her before he looked at Guinevere standing next to him. Arthur felt a bit weird because only yesterday, she had been making out with Prince Arthur in her room.

"Gwen was so helpful. You have a good woman, Arthur Pendragon," Rosilyn commented.

"I do," he said looking at Gwen. "Shall we sit?" Arthur said, leading Rosilyn to the middle table. "Here sit next to me."

Rosilyn then surveyed the room. Rosilyn was seated between Gwaine and Arthur with Gwen at Arthur's side. She noticed Lancelot was at the table on the left. He was seated third down at that table. He looked at her and then looked down when she looked his way. She kept looking at him until he looked back up. She so badly wanted to talk to him and tell him why she had accepted Gwaine's invitation. The room was full but with Rosilyn's eyes glued to Lancelot and his eyes on her the room seemed smaller. There were about thirty people in the room but Rosilyn didn't seem to notice. She had to take her eyes off of the knight, she told herself. She searched for another familiar face. She found Merlin. He smiled at Rosilyn. Rosilyn needed to stop looking and staring at Lancelot. She learned the rest of the night to focus elsewhere so she wouldn't look so obvious.

Lancelot kept glancing up at Rosilyn, but he didn't want to be too conspicuous. He was quiet and didn't have much of an appetite that day. He tossed his food around his plate a few times until Percival leaned over and asked, "Should I pour you more wine?"

"I have already had two goblets full".

"Well, you must need more," Percival said as he poured more into Lancelot's goblet. Percival looked at Rosilyn and knew she had to be what was wrong with Lancelot.

Gwaine was having fun because whenever drinking was involved, that was his calling. He picked up the wine pitcher and poured what was remaining into Rosilyn's goblet.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Sir Knight?" Rosilyn asked.

He leaned over very closely and whispered to her, "Of course not..."

"I shouldn't drink much more."

"Oh... That's a shame, I was going to recommend we go to the tavern after we are done here," he said laying his hand on top of hers, rubbing his thumb across her skin of the top of her hand and then sliding his fingers inside her hand. He then leaned over and kissed it gently. Rosilyn's face blushed. She was just staring into Gwaine's eyes and she felt a bit weak. She snapped out of her trance when she heard a door close and she saw that Lancelot's spot was empty. Rosilyn wanted to go after him right then, but that might cause a scene. She waited five minutes then got up.

"Prince Arthur, Gwaine, I will be back. Excuse me."

Rosilyn slowly walked to the doors where a Camelot soldier opened one for her. As soon as she made it to the hall she ran the best she could in the dress. She slipped her shoes off and carried them. Rosilyn stopped at the first guard she saw.

"Have you seen Sir Lancelot?

"I have."

"Where did he go?" Rosilyn asked

"I saw him walk down that hall."

"Thank you!" she said while running.

She wondered if he had returned to the spot they had been at before. Once she got to the doors to exit. She slipped her shoes back on to not hurt her feet. She could hear the noise from the party outside. She turned the corner to the area they had been before and she saw a man's figure. As she got closer, she saw it was Lancelot. He didn't hear her approach. She slipped her shoes back off to walk into the grass and to the wall. She walked up about ten feet away from him before speaking.

"I heard you, you know?" Rosilyn said. Lancelot kept looking out at the horizon. Rosilyn moved closer."I heard what you said in the tent at practice."

Lancelot didn't speak at first. He hesitated.

"You did? I didn't... I didn't know... what to say."

"You say something! I get the fact that we aren't courting or dating... Whatever you want to call it... but if you were interested you should have not been so casual about it!"

"We are from different places... we are from different times," Lancelot sighed.

"I know that, but we are here now!" she shouted. "We are both here at this moment."

"How will I let you go?" he asked still facing away from her.

Rosilyn's eyes teared up. She moved closer to him, leaving little room between them. He turned around and looked down at her. Lancelot put his hand up to her face and swept her red hair away from her eyes.

"Give it a chance, Lancelot," she whispered to him taking his hand in hers.

She needed his touch. The last day had been tough on her and all she wanted right now was to see that he was going to give her a chance.

"I must go back now. I do not want to disrespect Arthur," Rosilyn looked down.

"Are you coming back to the feast?"

"I think I may stay out here a bit, my lady."

Rosilyn started to leave.

"Rosilyn," Lancelot said quietly.

"Yes?" She looked back at Lancelot.

"Tomorrow, after I change from practice, would you like to go for a walk in the meadow?"

"I would very much."

"Goodnight, my lady."

"Goodnight, my knight."

She turned and smiled as she walked back. She now felt a sense of relief at the prospect of being here for many months. She walked back into the castle with quick steps. She made it back to the feast, passing Merlin in the hall as she did. Merlin questioned cheerily, "Lancelot?"

Rosilyn smiled and nodded.

"I hate to say I told you so!" he boasted.

Rosilyn walked in the doors to the Great Room and saw everyone turn to her as she made her way back to her seat.

Gwaine turned to her. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. It is fine."

Gwaine looked at Lancelot's seat and wondered if that was what her sudden departure was about.

As the night started to wind down, Gwaine asked, "Are you sure you don't want to go to the tavern?"

"Aren't you tired, Gwaine?"

"I was just looking for one more moment to steal with you."

"I don't know."

"It's in the lower town. Don't worry; you will be safe with me!"

"I may be a bit dressed up for the tavern." Rosilyn looked down at her dress.

"We can stop by your chambers and I can help you pick out something more suitable. They are particular there, and I know what they are looking for!" he said mischievously.

"Oh... you need to come in and inspect my clothing?"

"Well it would take less time."

"So you are just worried about saving time?"

"Of course!"

Arthur leaned over, questioning, "Rosilyn, will I see you tomorrow at the practice field?"

"I believe so, if I can wake up!" she laughed. "Goodnight Guinevere... Good night Arthur."

"I will see you tomorrow," Gwen said.

Rosilyn looked at Gwaine. "Where's this tavern you speak of?"

Gwaine laughed as he pushed his hair out of his face and they headed back to their own chambers to change.


	6. Chapter 6

"My lady, are you ready?" Gwaine asked as he cracked the door to Rosilyn's chambers.

"Almost, come in," Rosilyn said.

Gwaine entered the room and sat down at her table facing the dressing screen Rosilyn was changing behind. As Gwaine glanced at the screen he caught sight of a mirror that was positioned just so that he could see her behind the screen. He told himself not to look, but he couldn't resist. He could see the back of her naked form as the dress slid over her head and down her body. He felt a bit guilty for disrespecting her. He couldn't talk. He shook the thought out of his head. He thought, _say something._..

"The feast was lovely," Gwaine said. _What am I saying_?_ The feast was lovely_? _I seem like an idiot!_

"It was lovely," she said.

Rosilyn came out from behind the screen and twirled around showing off her peach dress with the corseted front that Gwen had left for her upon the bed. She then went to the wardrobe to grab her boots. She removed her iPod and discreetly put it under some clothes in the wardrobe.

She hopped on one foot trying to get her boots on and he laughed at her.

"You are turning this into an adventure," Gwaine laughed.

"Maybe I shouldn't have let you in my chambers at all, Sir Knight!"

"Of course you shouldn't have, my lady!"

"I am a bit tipsy," Rosilyn said.

"What is tipsy?" Gwaine looked confused.

"Oh, it means I am a little bit drunk."

"The way you were putting on those boots, my lady, you looked a lot tipsy!"

Rosilyn walked over to him, shoving his shoulder and laughing. He was dressed very casually, but she found it quite sexy. He had a leather vest and tunic underneath. She ran her hands through his hair.

"May I say you have the most beautiful hair, Sir Knight!"

"May I say I like it when you run your fingers through my hair, my lady? We need to try that more often," he said as he took her hand.

Rosilyn thought they really needed to leave her bed chambers.

"Let's go Sir Gwaine! Greatest knight of Camelot and breaker of hearts."

"Rosilyn, I think you will be breaker of hearts. I have a feeling you may break mine."

Rosilyn felt bad because she knew she wanted to give Lancelot a chance before giving up on him. His emotional wall had crumbled right in front of her. Merlin was right that he would see his mistake. Lancelot just had to live with his decision for a day and he would regret it, but now Rosilyn worried about what Gwaine was going to think when she told him. Would he hate her for feeling used or relish the fact a woman would use him to make another man jealous?

Rosilyn locked her room before she and Gwaine proceeded down the hall and out of the castle. The night was a bitter cold. Rosilyn started to shiver a bit. Gwaine took notice of her discomfort.

"My princess, I will be honored if you would wear my jacket," Gwaine said as he removed his jacket and walked over to Rosilyn and placed it on her. Gwaine's hand lingered on the jacket as he placed it upon her. He was facing her and he was so close and he wondered if he should try to kiss her. He gripped the sides of the collar of the jacket and ran his hand gently across her chin.

"Thank you, Gwaine," Rosilyn whispered. Gwaine wanted to kiss her at this moment. He looked into Rosilyn's eyes and could see it was what she wanted too. He leaned in to kiss her and a voice called out. "Sir Gwaine?" A male voice called. It broke up the moment and Rosilyn stepped back a bit. "Oh, Percival. You have such bad timing," Gwaine said.

"Did you want to go to the kitchen and see what leftovers we can steal?"Percival asked.

"I'm with the lady, right now," Gwaine said.

"She can come too." Percival smiled.

"I am still full from the feast but thank you of thinking of me in your pillaging efforts." Rosilyn smiled.

"Maybe check with Elyan!" He seemed like he may be up for some misadventure tonight." Percival ran back to the castle as he bid them farewell. Gwaine reached over placing his hand protectively on Rosilyn's back.

Gwaine was ready to drink a whole keg of ale now.

"I know you don't need much ale since you can't get your boots on already," he said jokingly.

"I bet I can drink and will be in better shape than you, and I won't get in any fights!"

"Ouch... that hurt my princess! I thought I was your prince?"

"Gwaine, I can imagine you have many princesses."

Gwaine got quiet for a minute. Rosilyn didn't know what he was thinking at that moment, but she hoped it wasn't because of her. "Here we are," he said as he pointed at the tavern.

He held the door open for her and showed her to the wooden planked table. Gwaine quickly took his seat and looked at Rosilyn with wink and a smile. Rosilyn felt very giddy. The wine had made her very relaxed. A friendly voice shouted to him, "Sir Gwaine!"

Gwaine stood up and shook the man's hand and sat back down.

"What will you be having, my lady?" the man asked.

"Whatever he is having," Rosilyn said, pointing at Gwaine.

"Two ales."

"Are you okay, Gwaine? Did I say something?"

"I just have to remind myself you are Lancelot's. I knew from the moment you arrived at the field with him. How do you not choose Lancelot? The man's worst quality is he's too honest and selfless."

"I don't know. Lancelot doesn't seem as interested in me as I am him." Rosilyn said.

"My lady, he would be a fool to not be interested in you."

"Gwaine, you will find someone."

"Problem is I thought I already had until I saw the way you and he were tonight at the feast."

"What do you mean?"

"He would steal glances at you, and you at him. When you got up to leave during the festivities... I knew where you were going," he leaned toward her to say.

The tavern owner sat the ales down on the table in front of them breaking the tension.

Gwaine locked eyes with Rosilyn. He reached down grabbed tankard of ale. "Bottoms up."

Rosilyn took a swig of ale. She made a slight face. Regardless of how bad it tasted, she drank it down quickly. She needed a drink.

"Two more ales," Gwaine shouted.

After three more ales, Rosilyn didn't think she would make it back to the castle on her own two feet.

"Sir Knight, I am sorry if I misled you. I would never intentionally do something like that."

"I know you wouldn't Rosilyn," he said cupping her face in his hand and rubbing his thumb down the side of her face.

She at this point knew her resolve to ward off Gwaine would be tested, since she was attracted to him. She loved his smile and his wit. He was sweet and personable. This ale was messing with her head.

"I don't think I can drink anymore," Rosilyn said quietly.

Rosilyn laid her head on the table at some point. She must have passed out because when she came to Gwaine was laying her on her bed and sliding off her boots. He sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Princess can't handle her ale," he said.

"Prince rescues the princess as usual," she whispered.

"Your reward shall be a kiss," Rosilyn leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. He turned his head to look at her at the same time and now his lips were within inches of hers. She stared into his eyes. He felt what was happening and laid her head back down on the bed.

"Good night, my princess," he said, kissing her on her forehead tenderly. He got up from the bed and continued looking down at her. He hoped Lancelot would take care of her. He covered her with the blanket and walked across the room, blowing out the flickering candles and left her room. When he closed the door behind him, his hand lingered there on the door latch before he walked down to his room. He looked back at her door and thought _that's the closest I will come to her._


	7. Chapter 7

Rosilyn awoke to a rapping at the door that exacerbated the pounding in her head. She rubbed her head and moaned as she had to get out of bed. She walked to the door as she wondered what she did last night. She opened the door and Merlin rushed in with a tray of food. He was talking so quickly.

She said "Merlin, shhh..."

"What's wrong? Too much to drink?" he questioned as he raised his voice a bit higher.

"I went out with Gwaine."

"Oh, you need not say more!" he said with a smirk on his face.

"I need to get ready to go to the practice field. I told Arthur I would be there."

"Well, Arthur has been out there since sun up! He should be out there awhile more. They are practicing for the tournament. Lancelot is out there!" he smiled teasingly in a sing-song voice.

"I am going to get ready. I am supposed to go to the meadow with Lancelot after practice," Rosilyn said.

"Are you excited?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, and nervous, what if he changes his mind again?"

"Well, I talked to him this morning and he seemed happy... much happier than I have seen him in a long time. I better get back to Arthur or he will have me polishing all night... again! "

She quickly changed her clothes. She was still in the same clothes from the previous night. She remembered the first drink at the tavern, but after that she didn't remember much. She should ask Gwaine, but she wasn't sure she wanted to know. She quickly threw on her trousers and her tunic. She fastened her belt and scanned the room looking for her boots. She saw they were neatly side-by-side next to the bed. She knew she couldn't have managed that herself. _Gwaine must have taken them off,_ she thought.

On the way to the field, Rosilyn saw Gwen heading toward her. Gwen quickly changed direction to walk with Rosilyn.

"How did your talk with Lancelot go?" Rosilyn hesitated. "You can tell me. I can definitely understand. I had a similar problem with Arthur. Sometimes they just have to work things out with themselves before they can admit what is happening."

"We are spending time together this afternoon."

"So it went well, I would say?" Gwen smiled.

"It's a start."

Rosilyn didn't want to get overconfident. As she and Gwen arrived at the training field, she saw Lancelot and Gwaine standing side by side and talking. Lancelot spotted Rosilyn over Gwaine's shoulder. His expression changed from serious to a slight smile which in turn then prompted Gwaine to turn to look at what had brought about this change. He, of course, was not surprised that it was Rosilyn's arrival.

Arthur called "Lancelot, you're up!"

Lancelot said, "Yes, sire."

He walked toward Arthur, who was sweaty from all the training, and went to the table to get his helmet and sword. Rosilyn watched from the side as strike after strike they met each other. Lancelot and Arthur were matched blow for blow. Arthur stepped out and let him practice against Elyan.

Rosilyn had never been interested in any sports in her life, but this was exciting. She walked over to the large array of swords on the table and saw one which she thought was pretty. She held it up and looked at it in the light. The balance of it was perfect. She put it back on the table.

Arthur said, "Be careful, Rosilyn. You may cut yourself."

"I wish I fought like you do, Arthur." Rosilyn admired.

"Thank you, Rosilyn."

"Can you show me a few moves?

"Sure," he answered. He walked to her side and told her to put her legs slightly apart and positioned her hands. Arthur placed his hands on her hips to move her into the right stance. Rosilyn heard Arthur mutter something.

"What did you say? She asked.

"I feel like we have been here before," Arthur laughed. "I'm having a hard time concentrating with you this close to me. I still think about that kiss."

"Just the one?" Rosilyn whispered.

"If I think about much more, I will have to get a shield to leave the field," Arthur laughed. He then got serious about instructing her.

Rosilyn followed every instruction. She thought _who else was lucky enough to get a sword-fighting lesson from King Arthur himself?_

"You may have that if you would like," Arthur said, seeing how much she loved the sword.

"Are you sure?"

"The royal swordsmith makes plenty for our armory. These are just practice swords. Maybe Gwaine can show you more later."

"Or Lancelot!" Gwen jumped in, raising her eyebrows and slightly laughing.

Arthur scratched and said, "Or Lancelot? Yes... or Lancelot!" repeating what Gwen had just said. He'd grown confused because she was with Gwaine just the previous night.

"It's all a matter of skill and technique. Come to the practice the day after tomorrow," Arthur said.

"So we have made her more dangerous than she is with ale by giving her a sword!" Gwaine laughed, Arthur soon joined him. Rosilyn looked to see where Lancelot was and saw he was still in a match.

Arthur excused himself and Gwen walked with him back to the castle.

"Last night you begged me to stay, but Sir Gwaine isn't that type of knight!" he said.

"Oh, he's not?"

"I would have been no good anyway. I would have been too tired from carrying you back from the tavern!"

Gwaine reached over and reached for Rosilyn's sword. "This will be a good starter sword for you," he said as he flipped it back and forth in his hands.

"You sleep okay?" he asked.

"Sleeping was fine... waking was bad!" They both laughed.

"I am starving! Guess you are waiting for Lancelot?"

"Yes, I am."

"I will see you later then."

Rosilyn felt good after her interaction with Gwaine and felt excitement over her upcoming lessons. Just then, Lancelot and Elyan's match finished and Lancelot took off his helmet. His hair was sweaty and matted to his head, but Rosilyn didn't care. She was ready for their walk.

Lancelot headed over to Rosilyn.

"I have looked forward to seeing you all day, my lady."

"As I have you, Sir Knight."

Lancelot reached out for Rosilyn's hand, as they walked, Rosilyn met his hand and squeezed it.

"I do have a question for you though, Lancelot."

"May we stay out all night?"

"You want to stay outside all night?" Lancelot asked.

"Yes. I think we should do some camping!"

"Whatever you want, my lady, is fine."

"We need food, drink, clothes, and a couple blankets."

"We should leave soon, though."

"I will be ready!" Rosilyn excitedly said. Rosilyn ran to Gaius' chambers and knocked once and opened the door. "Hello Gaius!"

"Hello Rosilyn."

"I need my matches out of my jacket."

"Your matches?"

"What are your matches?"

"Sticks that start fires."

"Rosilyn, I don't really think you need to be starting fires!"

Rosilyn laughed. "I just need them to start a campfire."

"Why are you setting up camp for the night?"

"I am going with Lancelot."

Gaius shook his head, giving up.

"Your jacket is right below a board under Merlin's bed."

Rosilyn ran into Merlin's room, grabbed the board, and pulled her jacket out. She reached in the pockets and found the matches. Rosilyn shoved the jacket back below the floor and ran out of the room.

"Thanks, Gaius!"

Gaius shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Rosilyn ran down the halls of the castle to get back to her chambers. She grabbed the bag Merlin had brought her clothes in and packed it with clothes. She started to leave out the door and then she ran back. She had almost forgotten what she wanted to bring most. Rosilyn went to the wardrobe, reaching her hand in, fumbling around, and grabbing her iPod before stuffing it into her bag.She went out the door, locking it behind her and moving her way down the hall toward Lancelot's door. She knocked on his door. He came to the door with a smile. He had a bag in his hand with a couple blankets tucked under his arm.

"I am almost ready. Would you like to come in?"

"Yes."

Rosilyn walked in and took in the room. It was a bit smaller then hers, but very cozy. Rosilyn could tell Lancelot was a little nervous about having her in his chambers. It was obvious it wasn't something he had done much if at all.

"We have to go by the kitchen on the way out to get our food to take. Would you like to go by the stables and get some horses?

"I've never ridden before."

"I can help you, my lady. You will be fine. It's just we are taking more stuff now and it may be hard to carry otherwise," he said, reassuring her and placing his hand on her waist.

"Lancelot?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"I didn't want to be with Gwaine."

"Gwaine told me that too. He told me to take care of you and to treat you well," Lancelot said.

"Was that what you were talking about on the training field?

"It was, my lady. He also said you were the most, lovely drunk he had ever seen!" Rosilyn laughed and started to head to the door. She followed him to the kitchen and he retrieved a bag that had all the fixings of a good dinner and nice breakfast.

"We can go out this door and we will be at the stables. Don't be afraid of the horses. They are all gentle and mind well... well other than Arthur's horse. His horse has a mind of its own."

He showed Rosilyn into the stables and led her to the horse he had chosen for her. He rubbed the horse's ears. "You take care of my lady," Lancelot said. Rosilyn smiled when she heard him call her my lady.

He pulled his and her horses out of the stables and into the courtyard to ready them for riding.

"My lady, put your foot here and I'll help hoist you up. I've got you," he said pushing her up by her lower back to steady her, though his hand accidentally went a bit too low.

"And here I was with the impression that you were a boy scout!" she giggled.

"A boy scout?" Lancelot looked confused.

"A goody-goody or a person who is always doing right."

"I don't think I'm always doing right," he smiled.

"No kidding, if you are grabbing my rear!" she snickered

He blushed. "My lady, it was the best part of my day, so far."

"So far...?" Rosilyn laughed. Lancelot bashfully gave a grin and looked down. Rosilyn was starting to see this very playful side of the knight. Lancelot then gave the horses a little nudge. Lancelot and Rosilyn rode side-by-side on the journey. He had told her of what had transpired in Camelot since he had arrived there. He explained to her why King Uther was never seen. He told her of Merlin's adventure to empty the cup of life and the success of it.

"Without you, Lancelot, Merlin couldn't have done it. You are just as much responsible as he is for saving Camelot from Morgana." Rosilyn wanted him to understand how important he was too.

"I am glad you feel that way, my lady."

Rosilyn was seeing a different side of Lancelot. He didn't always have to be serious. He could be honest and humble, but still smile and joke. He felt he was opening up to someone. He knew his life was changing and decided to follow his heart where ever it took him... this time.


	8. Chapter 8

They arrived at the meadow in the late afternoon. Rosilyn was excited by the prospect of being there all night with Lancelot. The meadow had lush grass and beautifully colored fields of flowers. It was flanked by a wooded area just to the right and a small lake. There was a hilltop overlooking the meadow.

"This should be good," Lancelot said as he hopped off his horse and tied it to the tree at the edge of the meadow. He walked Rosilyn's horse over to the opposite tree holding the reigns in his hand.

"My lady, I will help you down."

Rosilyn handed him her bag and he placed it on the ground for her. Lancelot put his hands on both sides of her waist and lifted her down. She turned and was eye-to-eye with him. She had to tell herself, _Do not kiss him. Let him be the one to make the first move. Do not push him._

"Thank you," she said.

Lancelot tied the horse to the tree and walked back toward Rosilyn.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay outside all night, my lady?"

"I will be fine. I am dressed very warmly. Are you sure you aren't trying to get out of this, Sir Lancelot?"

"I spend many nights outside when we are traveling. I am just glad tonight I will not have to listen to Leon snore."

Rosilyn laughed. "I am glad you aren't serious all the time."

"I don't try to be, my lady. When my family died, I just focused on becoming a knight. I didn't really open up to anyone until I met Merlin. Merlin was good to me. He is a person I can talk to. I hold his secret and I am honored to be his friend."

"You hold mine too," she said looking up into his eyes. She could feel the intensity between them.

"Where would you like to sit, my lady?" He said trying to break the intensity slightly.

"How about there?" Rosilyn said pointing to the patch of grass that was lower.

Lancelot spread out the blanket and laid the bag of food down on it. He waited for Rosilyn to sit down first and then took his place beside her. She could see he was nervous.

"Would you like to have a bite to eat, my lady?"

"That will be nice."

He removed bread and some meat from the bag.

"Oh! We can have a sandwich!"

Rosilyn took the bread and tore it into thinner pieces and then laid the meat between the bread.

"Here you go." Rosilyn handed it to him.

He smiled as he bit into it. "That's good."

"Back home I eat a lot of those. I eat them on the way to work."

"What do you do for work, my lady?"

"I am a waitress. I work in a restaurant." She could see she needed to explain a bit. "A restaurant is a place people pay to go to eat food. A waitress waits on them and gets a wage for doing that for them. I wish my life was more exciting at home."

"Do you miss your home?" Lancelot asked.

"Yes, and no," she replied, tearing up. She wasn't happy with her life, but she did miss the luxuries of the future.

"I did not mean to upset you, my lady." He wiped the tear from her cheek. He rubbed the back of his hand down her cheek.

Rosilyn looked into his brown eyes. She knew she was not in love with him yet, but she had been attracted to him since they had first met. Rosilyn longed for his kiss. Her breathing was deep in and out.

Once Lancelot wiped her tear away, he felt a strong need to touch her further. Lancelot followed her cheek down and cupped his hand under her chin.

_Was this going to be it?, _Rosilyn thought.

Lancelot pulled his hand away. It was obvious he thought he had gone too far. He seemed to just sit there for a few minutes silently with both hands wrapped around his knees. Rosilyn wondered what Lancelot was thinking. Rosilyn wanted Lancelot to kiss her. She knew his world had different values then hers did and she wanted to respect him and his values. Rosilyn remembered the special item she had brought in her bag. She leapt to her feet and ranto her bag and bringing it over to the blanket. She reached to the bottom of her bag and retrieved iPod and showed it to Lancelot.

"I wanted to share this with you." She scooted right next to him. She handed him one of the ear pieces. He leaned back on his elbow with his legs out straight and feet crossed. Rosilyn lay on her side facing him.

"Here," Rosilyn said as she took the ear piece out of his hand and placed it in his ear.

Lancelot watched as she slid her finger across the screen. She seemed to be searching for something. He found watching her from this close was overwhelming for him. He could feel her body heat and smell her scent. It was quite powerful. Her red hair cascaded down her arm she was leaned on.

"Found it!" Rosilyn cheerfully said.

She tapped the screen and she saw the surprise on Lancelot's face as the music poured out.

"You're my world

The shelter from the rain

You're the pills

Then take away my pain

You're the light

That helps me find my way

You're the words

When I have nothing to say

In this world

Where nothing else is true

Here I am

Still tangled up in you

I'm Still tangled up in you

Still tangled up in you

You're the fire

That warms me when I'm cold

You're the hand I have to hold

as I grow old.

You're the shore

When I am lost at sea

You're the only thing

That I like about me."

Lancelot reached over and cupped Rosilyn's head with his hand. He ran his hand down to her neck and pulled her toward him. Her eyes locked on hisand she slowly shut them as he pulled her lips toward his. She felt his roughness from his face but the smoothness from his lips. Her kiss overpowered his emotions as she kissed him deeper and he laid her onto her back and slid on top of her putting some of his weight upon her. He had one of his hands behind her head to cushion her.

"In this world

Where nothing else is true

Here I am

I'm still tangled up in you

Tangled up in you

How long has it been

Since this storyline began

And I hope it never ends

And goes like this forever

In this world

Where nothing else is true

Here I am

Still tangled up in you

Tangled up in you

I'm still tangled up in you

I'm still tangled up in you

I'm still tangled up in you"

As the song ended, Lancelot drew his lips back and pushed himself up on his arms so not to have his full weight resting on Rosilyn. He looked down into her eyes and she looked back at him as she ran her hands through his hair. She could feel him trembling and his heart beating fast.

"My lady, I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine, my knight. I wanted to have your kiss upon my lips."

He rolled over on his back and looked up at the sky. Rosilyn let her head come to rest in the crevice between his arms and his chest and she draped her leg over his as they continued to listen to music quietly and gaze up at the sky and each other.

Rosilyn after a bit of time to think said, "We have planes in the skies in my time. They fly like birds, but carry people in them. You can fly over the sea," She pointed up at the clouds. "We have planes that can fight wars from the air."

"So there are still battles?" he asked.

"Some."

"Who protects you there?"

"Our soldiers." Rosilyn said. "I don't have my own knight there," she smiled, batting her eyes at him.

"The sun will be going down soon. We should make a fire if we want one," Lancelot said.

He started to get sticks and twigs gathered. He went to use the flint to start the fire.

"Lancelot, I got this," she said.

She grabbed the matches, lit one, and started the straw on fire. Lancelot looked amazed.

"That's almost as quickly as Merlin can do it," he mused.

"My magic!"

Rosilyn reached up and pulled him to her and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight. The kiss lingered longer then the first and Rosilyn was the one to end this one. She wanted to take things slow. She went and sat next to the fire and looked up at the sky.

"I hope it isn't too cloudy tonight," Rosilyn said to Lancelot. "I wanted to look at the stars with you."

"My lady, what is courtship like in your time?"

Rosilyn thought, _He must want to know what I expect from him_.

"Well, people start with flirting and then they go on a date. Usually a date is where you go out to eat or to a movie or you go to a meadow or somewhere," she laughed. "You spend time with the person. You get to know them. If you like what you get to know and you courted for a while things get intimate. Intimate is more than just a kiss. Intimate is usually sharing a bed."

"Do they not wait until they marry?"

"Not usually," Rosilyn said, laughing.

"Things changed a lot**.**"

"Are we courting?" she asked as he took her hand.

"That's what I would like, if you would like the same?"

"I don't think I fancy that with all the knights and princes running around!" Rosilyn laughed and then teasingly kissed his cheek while his stubble tickled her nose. "Of course, I would love to be your lady in every sense of the word, Lancelot."

"Are we courting in your time or mine?" Lancelot asked Rosilyn.

"I say we throw all of the expectations of both out and we decide what we want for ourselves."

The stars were brighter than Rosilyn had ever seen before. She enjoyed laying her head on Lancelot's shoulder and talking with him. Lancelot felt relief that Rosilyn hadn't given up on him and she forgave his behavior. He could have lost this chance.

Rosilyn yawned. "I think I need to lay down now."

"I've enjoyed today," he said.

"Me too."

Lancelot leaned to kiss Rosilyn lightly on the lips. Rosilyn laid down, took Lancelot's hand and pulled him down next to her. She curled up in his arms and fell fast asleep. Lancelot, however, had a hard time sleeping with her so close to him, but he didn't want her anywhere else either. She was closer to him than any other person had ever had been to him. Her back was against his chest. Lancelot could smell her hair. He felt her warmth. Rosilyn had Lancelot snug against her. She felt comfort with her dark haired knight. He picked up the ear piece from the iPod and put it in his ear and listened to more of the music Rosilyn adored. The music relaxed him and made him realize how lucky he was to be with Rosilyn.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that night in Cumberland, a witch in all black walked into the throne room at King Benedict's castle.

"Why have you not sent the assassins yet?

"Morgana, I told you that I have a plan."

"My sister is dead and they are all to blame," Morgana said.

"Your revenge will be realized, my lady."

"We will rule over Camelot. We will kill Uther and then we will make Arthur pay too."

"I am sending the assassins tomorrow night. Arthur is having a dinner for the knights that are arriving for the tournament. Uther will no doubt remain in his chambers. He cannot handle that his daughter betrayed him."

"Uther is a fool!" Morgana fumed.

"The assassins will make short work of those inept Camelot soldiers guarding Uther's chamber door… we will then take down that Arthur and attack Camelot." Benedict said.

"If we accomplish Uther and Arthur's death, I will take the throne next to you as your wife."

"Morgana Pendragon, you will be my wife." Benedict looked her up and down.

"I can hardly wait," she said as she walked away from him and smiled wickedly.

Rosilyn and Lancelot rode back to Camelot the next morning. They arrived, passing the training grounds and a lot of onlookers. Lancelot hopped of his horse, went over to Rosilyn and helped her down off her horse. Arthur walked over to Lancelot smiling.

"How was your journey?"Arthur asked.

"It was nice," Lancelot said.

Rosilyn then commented, "It was enlightening."

Arthur laughed and raised his eyebrow, "Enlightening. Well maybe you can enlighten us with your presence at dinner tonight if you and Lancelot didn't have anything planned. We will be greeting the knights that are coming here for the tournament."

"That sounds great," Rosilyn said. Arthur walked back to practice against Gwaine. "What do I do?" Rosilyn asked Lancelot.

"What's wrong, my lady?"

"The dresses are mostly everyday dresses, except the one I just wore to the feast the other night," Rosilyn stressed.

"Talk to Gwen. I am sure she can help. "

"I will. Will you excuse me, my knight?"

"My lady, do what you need and I will come by in a bit."Rosilyn leaned up and kissed Lancelot. Lancelot smiled at her. She hoped it was not a problem for her to kiss him in front of the others.

"I shall see you shortly, my knight."

Rosilyn ran up to Arthur. "My lord, do you happen to know where Guinevere is right now?"

"Guinevere is… where did she say…. Umm... I think…"

"She is at her cottage," Merlin said.

"She is at her cottage from what I recall," Arthur said. Merlin shook his head and laughed. "Leon, can you take Rosilyn to Guinevere's cottage."

"Yes, sire," Leon said seriously. Rosilyn walked with Leon toward the lower town.

"Sir Leon, are you in the tournament?"

"Yes, my lady." Leon responded.

"What do you do in your time off for fun?"

"I like to practice with my sword, practice lancing, and …oh…polish my armor."

"That's in your free time? Do you ever take a lady out?"

"Take her out where?" he said seriously.

"Court a lady?"

"I haven't been that lucky," Leon said.

"Well, you may need to go somewhere other than the armory and practice fields to meet them then. You are a Camelot knight, so I am sure there are many ladies who would love to spend time with you."

"Thank you, my lady." Leon paused, stopping and turning to look up at a small building beside them."Here is Guinevere's house."Rosilyn turned to look up at it.

Rosilyn knocked on the cottage door. Guinevere came to the door.

"Hello, Rosilyn!" she said smiling.

"I need help!" Rosilyn said as she ran into Gwen's cottage.

"You need a dress for tonight, don't you?"

"Yes."

"That is already taken care of." Gwen smiled. "There is a beautiful gown that is lying across your bed."

"You are a life saver, Gwen. Thank you!" Rosilyn hugged her.

"Arthur told me of the dinner last night, I knew you would need something nice. Are you going with Lancelot?" she grinned.

"I am."

"How are things with him?" Gwen asked.

"He kissed me! It was very nice." Rosilyn smiled "I didn't want him to stop. I know that sounds bad," she said shamefully. Gwen laughed.

"I just want to see Lancelot happy." Gwen said.

Rosilyn knew he was happy now, but what about when she left. She had to push that out of her head. Stay in the moment.

"I am so excited about the dress!"

"Let's walk to the castle so we can see how that dress fits you!"

Rosilyn was excited about her first public event with Lancelot. Her dress was an emerald green silk with laces all the way down the back and a plunging neckline in the front. She wanted to look just perfect for Lancelot. She sat in front of her mirror for an hour doing her hair. She wanted Gwen's opinion, so she went down the hall to where Gwen was getting ready. She knocked on the door. Gwen opened it a moment later. Rosilyn was wearing the dress that Morgana never wore because she wasn't fond of the king who bestowed it on her.

"Rosilyn, you look beautiful!" Gwen said. "I haven't put on my dress yet. Can you help me?"

"Of course I will! This dress is gorgeous, Gwen!" Rosilyn exclaimed, taking in Gwen's appearance. Gwen's dress was blue satin with laces up the front. She had already had her hair put up."Arthur will love it! I know I do."

Gwen looked in the mirror from all angles. "Are you thinking of staying in Camelot, Rosilyn?"

That wasn't a question Rosilyn wanted to answer. She just chose to take things one day at a time. She liked Lancelot a lot. She just didn't know if she could be out of her own timeline that long. She knew life in medieval times was a lot rougher than it was in her time. She wouldn't live a long life there. Gaius was good physician, but medications had changed drastically since then. If she chose to have a family, she could die during childbirth. What kind of life could she have here if she chose to stay? The sad thing was all these people she'd come to care about were dead in her time. She shook off that thought.

"I love it here, Gwen. I don't know though. It's so different where I am from."

"Here you have two men willing to do anything for you," Gwen laughed.

"Oh, Gwaine."

"I know he likes you. I could tell from the first time I saw him look at you."

"Maybe I should go back because there is too much here!" Rosilyn laughed.

"You don't have to worry, Gwaine is very honorable. He will flirt, but he won't come between you and Lancelot."

"I know he won't," Rosilyn said. She knew if he wanted to, Gwaine could have come between them that night at the tavern or in her chambers. "Gwen, can I tell you something?"

"Alright."

"I am glad I didn't have to choose between them. I didn't expect to like Gwaine. I just thought since it seemed Lancelot didn't care if I date… I mean, courted someone else, I would do it."

"Lancelot is really good at fighting his feelings. He always thinks he isn't worthy and someone else is," Gwen said.

"You seem to know a lot about him."

"We liked each other. He went away for awhile. When he came back I had been fighting feelings for Arthur. When he learned that… he stepped aside," Gwen said seriously.

"So, you're the one." Gwen looked down wringing her hands a bit.

"I did care for him, but I am sure Lancelot made the right choice for the two of us."

Rosilyn shook her head. _He gave up the woman he cared about for his future king. _Rosilyn felt a bit bad for Lancelot at this point. She now knew why he resisted so much. She had a full understanding. She had heard part of it from Merlin and part from Lancelot, but until Gwen had told her it hadn't sunk in.

Rosilyn smiled. "I should run before Lancelot thinks I ran away from the castle."

"Take care of him, Rosilyn," Gwen said.

"I will, Gwen."

On the way back to her chambers, Rosilyn, thought about everything that was said and fell in love with the idea of Lancelot in her life. _How can you not fall for someone who is that devoted to you? I wonder if he will feel about me the way he felt about Gwen?_

Rosilyn passed Gwaine and Percival in the hall.

"My lady, I am at a loss for words," Gwaine commented.

"He is always blabbering so that is a big deal!" Percival said.

"I wish I was your escort this evening. You may not have gotten away as unscathed as last time."

Rosilyn turned her head slightly to the side, still eyeing Gwaine, and smiled. She knew what he meant. She remembered the sparks that seemed to fly between them.

Gwaine bowed to Rosilyn and said, "My princess."

Rosilyn laughed and said, "My prince." Percival shook his head. Gwaine and Rosilyn continued walking away from each other but both turned to look at each other as they did. Rosilyn shook off the attraction. She thought _Rosilyn control yourself… you don't need complications._

Rosilyn made it back to her room just in time to look in the mirror once more before there was a knock at the door. Lancelot had purple flowers in his hand.

"These are for you, my lady."

Lancelot leaned in to kiss Rosilyn lightly on the lips when suddenly Rosilyn's emotions overtook her and she pulled him tight to her and deepened the kiss. She was moved by his sacrifice for his king. It made her feel more for him. Lancelot seemed surprised at the intensity of her actions, but he was more than willing to make it the same on his end. They separated long enough for her to say, "If we leave now we will be too early. We need to be fashionably late." She giggled.

She walked Lancelot backwards until he was at her chair, urging him down in it, sitting down on his lap and kissing him again. Rosilyn would only take her lips from his to look deep into his eyes and run her hands through his lovely black hair. She caught her breath and said, "I wish you could stay with me tonight." Lancelot reached and pulled her close to him. As good as that sounded to Lancelot, he was a gentleman and knew Rosilyn's emotional state was mostly due to her fear and discomfort. She must have sought comfort from him because he was the one she felt closest to here in this time. Rosilyn stood up and took Lancelot's hand. "Let us go, my handsome knight."Lancelot looked at Rosilyn's wrist. She had a beautiful emerald and black bracelet on her wrist that Arthur had said Gwen could loan to Rosilyn from the vaults to match her dress.

"I live each day to look upon your face again, my lady."

"I live each day to feel your lips upon me, my knight."

Lancelot guided Rosilyn to the door. He closed the door behind her and they headed to the Great Room for dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

Rosilyn walked into the dining hall on Lancelot's arm. She was proud to be with him. The room was full of knights from all the nearby kingdoms and nobles from Camelot and beyond that were there for the tournament. Rosilyn reached down and gripped her knight's hand tightly. She was a bit uncomfortable around people she didn't know. She worried they may ask her questions she could not answer. Lancelot led Rosilyn to her seat and pulled out the chair for her. She sat down as best as she could in her tight dress.

Merlin walked up to Rosilyn, asking, "Would you like some wine?"

From further down the table Gwaine yelled, "You skip the rest of us and go straight to the middle of the table."

"I serve ladies first," Merlin said.

"Oh, okay, so Leon's next then!" Gwaine joked.

Merlin poured the wine into Rosilyn's goblet.

"Thank you, Merlin," she said.

"She says "thank you," Merlin snarked, looking over at Gwaine."You, Neanderthals don't… Well most of you don't."

Rosilyn felt as though she was part of a family she'd never had before. She had a mother, but that's not a family. Here, she had a family. Tears welled up in her eyes. She said, "Excuse me", got up and rushed out into the hall. Lancelot followed her.

"What is wrong, my lady?"

"I will have to leave all these people I have come to know and care about," Rosilyn said.

"My lady…"

"I will have to leave you…"

He looked down. "I do not wish to think about that tonight."

Rosilyn was shaking. Lancelot pulled her close and laid her head on his chest. He stroked her hair. He comforted her the best way he could. He knew how she felt. After several minutes huddled in a corner, being comforted, Rosilyn told Lancelot she wanted to go back to her room to freshen up before going back to the dinner. Lancelot started to walk with her.

"You can go back," she told him. I will be back soon."

"My lady, I don't want to leave you this way."

"I am fine, Lancelot. Although if we both go to my chambers we may not make it back," she joked.

He smiled. "Alright, my lady."

Lancelot kissed her. "I want you to know, my lady; I would give anything to lessen your pain."

"Give me your heart," Rosilyn pleaded.

"My lady, you have always had my heart," He replied.

As Rosilyn navigated the dimly lit corridors to get back to her room, she noticed something odd. There was no guard at the front of the hall by the royal chambers. The King's door seemed to be ajar, and there were no guards to be seen outside of his chambers. Rosilyn cautiously headed towards the room and then decided she should get Arthur. She had turned around to run back to the dining room when a man in dark clothes grabbed hold of Rosilyn, throwing her to the ground."Where do you think you are going?"

Rosilyn screamed. He grabbed and silenced her, dragging her from behind into the king's chambers. Gwen was tied up in there. "I see we have some guests now." Rosilyn was pushed on the floor of Uther's room. Rosilyn could see Uther lay there bleeding. Rosilyn jumped up, grabbed a tunic, and ran to Uther's bedside to put pressure on his wound. The three men laughed. "It will do you no good to do that. His wound is deep and he will die from it. We made sure to turn it so it cannot be closed." Gwen's mouth was gagged, and all she could do was cry.

The men started to talk about how they would split their reward seven ways. One said, "Morgana will be pleased with Uther's death."

Another man said to Rosilyn, "Are you Guinevere?"Rosilyn just looked at him."Are you Guinevere?" He said with a knife to Rosilyn's throat.

"Yes, I am."

"The Lady Morgana will pay us extra if we bring you to her. Maybe King Benedict will double the reward."

The man mocked to Rosilyn, saying, "Looks like you are taking a little trip with us."

Rosilyn saw Gwen had tears streaming down her cheek. Rosilyn shook her head, telling Gwen not to reveal her charade.

Rosilyn was then grabbed again. She screamed and kicked. The assassins held her down to get a gag on her. Rosilyn kicked at them. She saw a dagger lying on the table and ran for it. She dug it into one of the assassin's knees. He started to bleed onto the floor and he cried out in pain. Rosilyn was then overcome by the three men and tied up, before she was hoisted over one man's shoulder. She fought as hard as she could. She could feel she was going down some stairs and tried to wiggle free. They were taking her out of the castle. She got her hands out of the ties and grabbed off the gag. She screamed over and over. There were four more men waiting by the gate impersonating guards. The Camelot guard on top of the fortified wall yelled "Stop!" and then "Sound the warning bell!" It wasn't soon enough because the men were already past the gate when the alarm sounded.

Rosilyn realized the man had thrown her onto his horse, climbed up and was riding very quickly away to evade capture. Rosilyn was having difficult time breathing and started to lose consciousness. She couldn't keep her eyes open. She was so cold. She kept trying to keep her eyes open but after an hour she could no longer.

Lancelot was already wondering about Rosilyn when the alarm sounded. He ran for Rosilyn's chambers. Arthur and the other knights were right behind him. As they got to the hall they noticed a trail of blood. He saw a glimmer of emerald stone and realized it was from the bracelet that Rosilyn wore that night. He knew something must have happened to her. Worry set in.

Arthur yelled "Where's Guinevere?"

"I believe she said she was going to check on Uther," Merlin said.

Arthur ran to his father's room. He saw Guinevere tied up and Uther lay on the bed with a bad stab wound. Leon untied Gwen as Arthur ran to check on his father. Uther could barely talk. Arthur cradled his father's head in his lap.

"Get Gaius!" he screamed.

Uther whispered, "My son, it is too late."

"Don't say that! You will be fine. I will get Gaius."

"It is too late… Ar-thur…I am proud of you" he whispered before all the life escaped his body.

Arthur clutched his father with tears in his eyes. Arthur couldn't hear anything that was going on around him. He was in such shock.

Gwen yelled as her gag came off. "They have Rosilyn! They are taking her to Morgana. Morgana is in King Benedict's kingdom it seems."

"Arthur" Gwen said while clutching his arm. "You can't do anything for your father, you can save Rosilyn."

It started to sink in._ My father would be sure to make them pay. _Arthur thought.

Lancelot turned to run out in pursuit of the men. Arthur ordered, "Lancelot, we will all ride out together. Leon, get the horses. Merlin,grab supplies. Lancelot, we will find her."

Guinevere recounted everything she knew to them and what the men had said. She explained how Rosilyn had pretended to be her. Gwen then cried.

Gwen said as she touched Arthur's arm to comfort him. "Please find Rosilyn. She did this to save me and I worry she may die."

Lancelot ran into Rosilyn's room to be sure she hadn't escaped and run to her room. He knew it wasn't where she would have run to if she needed safety. He knew she would have come to him. He had to get her back. He had to get her back.

Gwaine ran into the room. "She's really been taken?"

"Yes," Lancelot responded.

"Let's go get her," Gwaine ordered.

"Arthur wants us to all leave for Cumberland together."

"I am leaving now!" Gwaine said. "I am not waiting."

Gwaine left abruptly and ran down the hall. He grabbed the first horse he came upon and rode out of Camelot's gates.

Arthur saw him leaving the gates. "Gwaine will do her no good if he gets himself killed!"

Merlin worried about his friend. He worried about both of his friends. Gwaine can handle himself, but to handle himself and a rescue.

Rosilyn could hardly open her eyes. She felt so cold. She felt colder then she had even felt in her life. She was on the wet ground. She shook uncontrollably. Her dress was torn, her knees bloodied. Rosilyn's wrists and ankles were bound by rope. She hardly realized she was in a tent. She couldn't stay conscience. She was barely breathing.

"That Guinevere sure got the best of you," one man said.

"She would never have gotten to stab me in the leg if you weren't so careless with your dagger."

"You got bested by a woman." They all laughed.

"I will teach Arthur's little wench a lesson," the wounded thug said, getting up from the fire and heading into the tent where they were holding Rosilyn. He grabbed his dagger out of it's sheath and walked with it in his hand as he went into the tent.

He walked up to Rosilyn, who was lying on the ground helpless. He stuck the dagger up to her face and tilted his head and looked at her. "Guinevere, you have been trouble for us from the moment you appeared. I will teach you a lesson. You may enjoy your lesson!" He tore her dress almost all the way up and then untied her ankles.

"I will enjoy this," he said as he undid the ties on his pants.

Rosilyn eyes closed and she could feel him climbing on her.

"You won't enjoy it as much as I shall enjoy this," she heard another male voice say. Gwaine grabbed the man, stabbing him in the back and turning the sword. He threw the assailant on the ground.

"My princess," Gwaine whispered to Rosilyn as he covered her as best he could. Rosilyn opened her eyes. She was shaking and so cold. Gwaine could tell she was running a fever. He needed to get her back to Camelot.

"We have to go, my princess," he said, untying Rosilyn's wrists. Rosilyn's eyes started to close again. "Keep your eyes open, princess."

"Gw-aine…" she said softly.

"Prince rescues the princess…again…" he said as he stroked her face, repeating the words she had once uttered. Rosilyn smiled. Gwaine could see she was weak. He took off his coat and put it on her. Rosilyn continued to shake and sweat. Gwaine used his sword to cut the back side of the tent so he could slip her out undetected by the group outside. He carried her as fast as he could toward his horse. He then heard fast approaching galloping. Gwaine ran off the trail a bit and was looking which way to go next when the ground gave way with a crack and he and Rosilyn dropped into darkness.

Gwaine cried out in pain as he hit the floor. He had cushioned Rosilyn's fall slightly. He had a excruciating pain in his chest. It felt as though he had broken a rib. They seemed to be trapped in some sort of cave. The opening was about eight feet above them. It was pitch black. He could hear the thugs nearby so he just held Rosilyn to keep her from moaning.

"Lancelot..." Rosilyn called out weakly.

"Shhh… "Gwaine responded while rubbing her face.

"Lancelot..." Rosilyn said softly. Gwaine realized she must be extremely feverish.

"He will be here soon," Gwaine said.

"Lancelot … kiss… me"

"Princess just rest. I am here with you," Gwaine reassured Rosilyn.

"Kiss me," she said softly.

His hands were trembling from the cold. He tenderly reached over and brushed her hair off of her face. "It's okay. I am here, princess."

He put his head back on the cave wall and took a deep breath. He felt himself give in. Gwaine leaned down and kissed her lips lightly. As he pulled his lips away from her, he stroked his fingers across her face and then kissed her lips again, this time he lingered upon her lips. He told himself he was doing it to comfort her, but he knew better than that. Gwaine knew he had crossed a line. Hell, maybe he had crossed that line when he went to get her on his own. He didn't regret that though. Rosilyn would have been raped.

Gwaine sat there holding Rosilyn in the dark waiting for daylight, or for Camelot's soldiers to pass by the cave. He was just about to drift off when he heard the thundering of horses. He then heard voices and then one he recognized: Arthur's voice.

Gwaine yelled "We are down here! We are here!"A face came into view over the hole at the surface. It was Percival. "Percival, can you drop that torch down in here? Gwaine asked.

Percival dropped the torch down into the hole. Percival could see Gwaine had Rosilyn cradled in his arms. He saw how pale she was and how little she moved. Lancelot ran over to the hole.

"Is Rosilyn okay?" he questioned.

"We need to get her out now, sire," Percival said alarmingly. Percival lay down next to the hole and reached his arms down. "Hand her to me."

"Gwaine stood up with her. He couldn't lift her within reach Percival arms."Princess, I'm going to lift you up but you need to reach your arms up. Reach as high as you can reach. Your knight is up there waiting for you. Lancelot is waiting."

Percival leaned as far as he could. He grabbed the ends of her hands with both of his hands then released one hand to get a better grip under her arms and he pulled Rosilyn out quickly. She came to rest at Lancelot's feet. He was alarmed that her dress was ripped all the way up, exposing her. Gwaine had his put his jacket and tunic on her. He quickly removed his cloak and wrapped her in it. _What did they do to her?_ _I should have left sooner. _Her skin was so pale and her lips were turning blue. She was barely moving.

Percival pulled Gwaine out of the cave with a tree branch. Gwaine looked at how still Rosilyn was and he became noticeably shaken.

"We are not losing two people tonight," Arthur said struggling to make it through the sentence. _I have to be a leader _he thought.

"Lancelot and Gwaine ride back to Camelot with Rosilyn. Ride as fast as possible." Elyan handed Gwaine his horse.

"I will go with them," said Merlin.

"Good luck," Elyan said as he watched Gwaine climb up.

"My horse is just on the other side of that tree line," said Gwaine as he pointed.

"My lady, I am here," Lancelot whispered.

"Lancelot, I will lift her to you," Percival said.

Lancelot jumped on his horse and took her from Percival. He pulled her close and he, Merlin, and Gwaine started toward Camelot. Lancelot had never run his horse this hard before, but he couldn't imagine her dying. Lancelot tried to warm her up by keeping her close to him. She was just cold… too cold. They arrived in Camelot just as the sun came up. Gwaine jumped off his horse before it even stopped, grabbed Rosilyn from him, and ran her up the stairs to Gaius' chambers.

Lancelot waited until Gwaine was up the stairs before grabbing Merlin's arm and stopping him. Lancelot looked at Merlin. "Heal her with magic."

"If that needs to be done, I will," Merlin agreed.

When Lancelot and Merlin walked in Gaius looked at them and shook his head with a grim look.

Gwaine said, "What?"

"Her body temperature is so low. Her heart will stop soon if we can't get her warm." Gaius put blankets over her to warm her.

"It may be too late." Gaius said. "She may be at a place she cannot recover from."Merlin motioned for Gaius to get Gwaine out of the room.

"Gwaine, can you get me fresh water to dab over her head."Gaius said.

"Yes." Gwaine said.

Merlin ran to Rosilyn's side as Gwaine walked out the door. He put his hand on her forehead.

"Efencume... ætgædre, eala gastas cræft ige gestricaþ þis lic forod." His eyes flashed. He didn't feel it worked, so he tried again."Efencume... ætgædre, eala gastas cræft ige gestricaþ þis lic forod." He shook his head. "Nothing is happening," Merlin said, rubbing his head, frustrated. He said in a deeper tone, "Efencume... ætgædre, eala gastas cræft ige gestricaþ þis lic forod!"

Rosilyn's lungs took in a deep breath and she seemed to be growing pinker. Her brows relaxed and she looked to be resting.

Gwaine came back in with the water. Gaius said, "I think she will be okay. The blankets seem to be working. She is getting warmer and seems to be getting more color."

Gwaine was feeling better seeing her color improve and her breathing start to become more normal.

"Can someone carry Rosilyn to her chambers so she will be more comfortable?" Gaius asked.

Gwaine went and picked her up off the cot. "I can carry her if you will open the doors," he said to Lancelot. He felt Rosilyn's body warming against his bare chest. He pulled her tight to him. He had been so worried about her.

As Gwaine laid her on her bed, he thought about when he had carried her home from the tavern. He had flashes of him running through the woods with her, flashes of her smile, flashes of his hand in hers.

"Someone will need to put some clothes on her. I don't want her to wake up reminded of this," Gwaine said.

"I think that is a good idea," Lancelot said as he lit a fire to warm her room. "I fear that I have failed her."

"You did what you were supposed to," Gwaine said.

"You saved her. I didn't."

"I don't listen. It could have worked out poorly for me. I do get a bit impulsive. I could have gotten us both killed."

"You didn't though," Lancelot responded. "Can you stay with her until I find Gwen?"

"I will."

Gwaine pulled a chair up next to Rosilyn's bed. He sat down next to her. He reached out for her hand. It felt much warmer than before. Merlin came in the room and noticed Gwaine holding her hand. He pulled his hand away quickly when he saw Merlin.

"Her hand is much warmer now." Gwaine said.

"Good." Merlin smiled, even though he felt he'd interrupted him. Merlin wondered if Gwaine had developed feelings for Rosilyn. He thought, _No, not Gwaine ._ "Would you like me to go get you a tunic?"

"Yes, thank you, Merlin." He looked down at Rosilyn, who was still wearing his jacket and tunic.

"Gwaine, do you have fee- "The door opened, interrupting Merlin.

Gwen ran in the door with water and a cloth. She pulled up the covers and noticed the scratches and the torn dress. She put her hand to Rosilyn's forehead. "I will need help. Merlin, can you help me?"

She lifted Rosilyn's upper body off the bed and removed Gwaine's jacket, then his tunic. Guinevere asked for a knife to cut the top half of the dress off. She carefully cut it off and tossed the tattered and bloodied dress on the ground. She found a night dress to put on Rosilyn. She had Merlin help slip her arms in the sleeves. She washed the cuts on Rosilyn's knees. Gwen tucked the blankets back up on Rosilyn when they had finished cleaning her up.

Lancelot sat by the fireplace staring at the flames. He had his hand resting on his forehead.

"It's not your fault, Lancelot." Gwen said.

"I said I would protect her with my life," he said looking at the dress heaped on the floor. Lancelot went and picked it up. "I didn't protect her." He took the dress and tossed it into the fire.

Gwaine went to the side of the bed, looking at Rosilyn. "She is alive. Just stay with her. She will need you here when she wakes up. She kept calling to you when she had the fever. Rosilyn will be happy if you are with her when she wakens. I will come by to check on her shortly." Gwaine didn't want to go, but he knew this wasn't his place.

Gwen and Gwaine walked out of Rosilyn's room, leaving Merlin and Lancelot.

"I do not deserve her," Lancelot said, sighing.

"Stop being so hard on yourself."

"Merlin, you saw her dress. If one of those men has hurt her…"

"Did you find out what happened?"

"I was too afraid to after I saw her dress," Lancelot said, closing his eyes.

"Just wait until she wakes," Merlin said to his friend.


	11. Chapter 11

Rosilyn awoke to find Lancelot seated at her side. He got up and kissed her lips.

"My lady. I have missed your smile."

" I've missed you too, Lancelot."

"I feel I failed to protect you," Lancelot said.

"You have never failed me. I dreamt you were there with me."

Rosilyn looked under her blanket and saw she was wearing a night gown. She pulled up her nightgown and saw the scratches and bruises.

"Uther? Is Uther alive? I tried to stop the bleeding."

"My lady, please rest," Lancelot pleaded.

"Uther?"

"He has died, my lady," Lancelot said softly.

"I don't remember much after they took me from Camelot." Rosilyn said softly.

"Gwaine tracked them down and rescued you."

"He did? Rosilyn asked.

"He rode ahead of us and got you to safety. He probably saved your life."

Would you like to see him?"

"Yes, please."

Lancelot said, "I will see if I can find him and then go get you something to eat."

Lancelot didn't have to look far; Gwaine was leaving his room to come check on Rosilyn.

"She's awake now. She doesn't seem to remember anything. I will get her food. Can you stay with her until I get back? I don't want to leave her alone yet."

"Of course, I will," he said as he walked to the door and opened it quietly.

Rosilyn saw Gwaine walk in. She sat up and smiled.

"My princess, you sure did scare me," he smiled touching her hand.

When he touched her hand she had a flash of memory of him over her whispering to her. "Prince rescues the princess… again" she whispered softly locking eyes with him. Gwaine at that point knew she had just remembered him being there.

"Your reward shall be a kiss from the princess." Rosilyn motioned him closer and closer to her until she was within inches of his lips; she then turned his face and kissed his cheek.

"The prince thinks he was greatly rewarded and thanks the princess." He laughs, his laughter quickly ceasing as he cried out, "Ouch!"

"What's wrong?"

"Your prince broke a bone or two, but not to worry princess… I've gotten worse in tavern brawls!"

The concern showed on Rosilyn's face. "Have you seen Gaius about your wound?"

"Not yet," Gwaine replied.

Lancelot walked in with a plate of food for Rosilyn, handing it to her. "Thank you, Sir Knight."

Gwaine didn't know how to talk to Rosilyn once Lancelot had returned. It was a bit awkward. He couldn't talk to her the way he had been. He couldn't call her his princess.

"I will go see Gaius now," Gwaine said, excusing his self quickly.

"Let me know what is wrong with you, okay?" Rosilyn smiled.

"I can save you a lot of time on that one. Everything!" he replied.

"That is not at all true," Rosilyn smiled, looking at him. Her eyes lit up. Watching their interaction, Lancelot realized that Rosilyn and Gwaine were much closer than he had thought.

Gwaine arrived at Gaius' door. Gaius was on his way out the door of his chambers.

"Sir Gwaine, how can I help you?"

"I seem to have suffered a minor bump on the floor of a cave," Gwaine said, raising his tunic up to show his chest.

"I will determine if it is minor. I first have to bring a draft to Sir Permore, and then I will come back and look at your bump!" Gaius laughed.

Gwaine was holding his ribs. Merlin noticed he seemed to be in a lot of pain.

"Rosilyn owes you her life," Merlin said.

"She owes me nothing. I would have done it for anyone. It was just a challenge since odds were against me."

Merlin saw it with his own eyes. He knew he cared about Rosilyn in some way. He felt as his friend he should bring it up.

"You have feelings for her, don't you?" Merlin said confidently.

"I feel I broke her fall on my ribs," Gwaine said.

"Gwaine, I am your friend."

"Merlin, do not worry."

"I am not worried. I just feel enough secrets exist in this kingdom without more. I am your friend."

"I am fine," Gwaine reassured.

"The way you held her hand…"

"It was nothing." Gwaine said unconvincingly

"Has something happened between the two of you?" Merlin asked.

"I kissed her."

"Oh…So she cares for you?"

"I don't know how she feels about me. She seems to think I am not to be taken seriously. She wants Lancelot." he sighed."She didn't even know she had kissed me. She kept calling for Lancelot. She asked him to kiss her. She kept asking! I told myself I was doing it for her. I told myself it would comfort her. I really just did it because I wanted to kiss her. Seeing her that vulnerable made me realize a lot of things. I realized I wanted to be the one she spends time with…" Merlin was speechless.

"She was almost raped. If I had waited with the others to leave she would have been. I don't regret going after her. I rode hard for hours until I found their camp. I snuck up on the tent in which she was held. I could hear him tear her dress from outside the tent. This pig had just untied her ankles, untying his trousers and telling her how he would 'enjoy this'. He started to climb on top of her when I yanked him off, stabbing him in the back! He will never touch her again."

"I wondered about the torn dress," Merlin stated. "I am glad you got there in time."

"It does not matter how I feel about her. She is with Lancelot." He tipped his head back, looking up. "Of course, the first lady I let capture my heart, I cannot be with." He said, shaking his head with a small laugh.

"You have always been a man with many women and not just one."

"Things change, I guess," Gwaine said.

"Maybe you are confused about your feelings because of the emotion of her kidnapping."

Gwaine looks out the window and said, "I am confused about a lot right now, Merlin"

Gwaine walked back across the room and went to the cot. "I guess if I am going to be a patient I should at least lay on the cot," he said, changing the subject. He went to the cot and laid down, holding his ribs as he did.

Gaius walked back in the room. "What did Lancelot need?" he asked.

"Lancelot didn't come here," Merlin said.

"I saw him walking away from the door," Gaius stated. Merlin then realized that the door had been open the entire time and Lancelot may have overheard their entire conversation.

Gwaine and Merlin looked at each other.

Gaius said, "Let me see what you have done to yourself, Gwaine!"He pressed on the wound, feeling around. Gwaine winced at the pain. "You seem to have broken two ribs."

"That leaves me with plenty more to work with!" Gwaine sat up slowly and pulled his shirt down. He tried to play off the fact he was worried about what Lancelot may have heard.

"Gwaine, please wait at least a month or so before rescuing any more damsels in distress. Take it easy, so you may heal properly."

" Gaius, Does that mean I should go to the tavern?"

"You should go to lie down," Gaius rolled his eyes.

Gwaine knew he is supposed to let Rosilyn know what Gaius had said about his injury but he didn't know what to say to Lancelot if he was in her chambers.

As he walked down the hall to his room he saw Lancelot standing outside of Rosilyn's door leaning on the wall.

"Was she really almost raped?" Lancelot asked quietly.

"I made short work of the man who dared to."

Lancelot then went to his room, closing the door behind him. Lancelot was wrestling with the fact she would have been raped if not for Gwaine's actions. No matter what Gwaine felt for Rosilyn… she was safe because of him. Lancelot felt he did not deserve to be with a woman he did not protect. Lancelot felt sadness in him. She deserved a better man than him.

Gwaine knocked on Rosilyn's door before going into her chamber's.

"My prince, you have returned!"

"My princess, Gaius says I will be good as new in about a month."

"I am glad to hear that. Guess you won't be giving my sword fighting lessons anytime soon?"

"He never said I couldn't help show someone how to hold a sword." Gwaine smiled.

"Maybe in a week I will feel well enough. Where did Lancelot go? He said he was going to let Merlin know how I was but hasn't returned." Rosilyn said.

"I think he went in his chambers. He is probably extremely tired. He was very worried about you. He held you close to him the whole way back to Camelot." Gwaine said.

Rosilyn thought _that doesn't seem like Lancelot not to come back to let me know he was going to sleep. _

"You guys are all my heroes! It will make it harder when I have to leave." Rosilyn said.

"Why will you leave?" Gwaine asked. "You have reasons to stay, princess."

Rosilyn wanted to tell Gwaine, but didn't want to burden him with the fact that in her lifetime, he has been dead for hundreds of years. "Do you think I should check on Lancelot?" Rosilyn asked.

"Can you get up?" Gwaine said.

"I'm a bit sore, but I should be able to make it with your help."

"If you would like to my princess, I will help you." He knew with her being that close to him it would hurt him in more ways than one to help her. He wrapped his arm around Rosilyn's waist as he helped her to the door. Gwaine was putting pressure on his ribs but he didn't wince in fear of making Rosilyn feel bad that he was in pain.

Arriving at Lancelot's door, Rosilyn said, "I will be okay from here. Gwaine, you really are a prince." She smiled at him. He wanted her more than ever now. He wanted to tell her. He hated that she thought she wasn't special to him. She was just another princess to him. Rosilyn steadied herself on the door frame and opened the door.

Lancelot stood at his window. He was deep in thought. He still had on his jacket from earlier and his dirt-covered shirt. Rosilyn made her way to him and put her hand on his back. "What is wrong?" she said softly. Lancelot seemed to have a hard time answering. Rosilyn moved to face him. She reached up and slid the jacket off Lancelot's shoulder on one side and then the other, laying his jacket at the foot of the bed. She pulled his tunic over his head dropping it to the ground. Rosilyn walked forward and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his bare chest. Lancelot then gave in and hugged her back.

Whether he thought he deserved her or not, she seemed to want him.

"Can I sleep here tonight? I don't want to be alone." Rosilyn asked.

Lancelot kissed Rosilyn intensely. He pulled away long enough to say, "I would move the moon and the stars for you if I could." He kissed her again. Rosilyn's knees grew weak. Lancelot realized Rosilyn could use some rest, he guided her to the bed, moved the covers down, guiding her into the left side and he walked back around to the right side removing his boots. He laid down next to Rosilyn knowing that's what made her feel safe. She then moved as close to him as she could. Lancelot loved the feel of her warmth against his chest. He rested his hand on her hip. Rosilyn turned over facing Lancelot. She could see his face bathed in the moonlight coming in the room through the window.

"Lancelot?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Would you ever think about going back with me?"

"I am not sure, my lady. I would not fit in there."

"You would be with me. We could have children."

"How many children would you like?" He laughed.

"How many could you give me?" she giggled.

"As many as you wish." Lancelot leaned over and kissed her lips. "Why could you not stay here in Camelot? I am a knight here."

Rosilyn felt bad. She knew he was right. He was a knight and wanted to serve Camelot. She needed to go back, but Lancelot would never be happy leaving Camelot and his knighthood. Rosilyn kissed Lancelot full on the lips and ran her hands through his hair. "I care for you, my knight."

"I care for you, my lady."

Rosilyn turned back over and nestled in tight against Lancelot.

"Goodnight, my knight," Rosilyn said as she yawned.

"Goodnight, my lady."


	12. Chapter 12

Gwaine woke up early to check on Rosilyn. He walked over to her room, knocked, and cracked her door. She was nowhere in the room. Her bed was in the same state she left it in the night before when he helped her to Lancelot's room. _She has given herself fully to her knight_, Gwaine thought. _Gwaine you knew she didn't take you seriously. She looked at you and saw a man out for a good time. _He looked at Lancelot's door as he walked down the hall.

"Gwaine! Gwaine!" Merlin called. He had a plate of food in his hand.

"Have you seen Rosilyn? I went to drop off her breakfast to her and she isn't there."

Gwaine pointed to Lancelot's room. "That's because you looked in the wrong room. Merlin, you were right. I am a man of many princesses, and shouldn't lay my heart down for one."

"Gwaine, I didn't say that."

"I'm going to the tavern."

"Gwaine? It's breakfast time. "

"Merlin, I do not blame Rosilyn or Lancelot. She could not love a man like me."

"She does not know how you feel. How do you expect her to know how you feel when you try to cover it with being clever and witty?" Merlin said.

"It is what it is!" Gwaine said throwing up his arms in defeat as he turned to walk down the hall away from Merlin.

"Don't forget, King Uther's funeral?"

"I will be there," Gwaine replied as he kept walking

Merlin walked to Lancelot's door and knocked. Lancelot answered. "Would Rosilyn like her breakfast?"

"She should be up soon. She didn't want to sleep alone."

"You don't have to explain to me," Merlin said.

"It felt nice to see her next to me when I awoke."

"Maybe breakfast in bed for your lady?" Merlin said as he handed the plate to Lancelot.

Lancelot smiled. "Thank you, Merlin," he said.

Lancelot walked back in the room and shut the door lightly. Rosilyn must have heard it anyway because she opened her eyes and stretched her arms. "It's nice waking up and the first thing I see is your face," Rosilyn said.

"It was so comfortable waking up next to you too," Lancelot smiled.

"Maybe we can do it again?" Rosilyn said softly.

Lancelot walked over and kissed her. "I look forward to it, my lady." Lancelot went to his wardrobe to get his clothing to dress for the day.

"I guess you will want to dress," Rosilyn said.

"Today is King Uther's funeral. It is my duty to be there today although I do not wish to leave you."

"I shall dress to go also. I will stand with Gaius or Merlin."

"Are you sure you will have strength enough to go, my lady?" he said, gripping Rosilyn's hand.

"Not to worry, Lancelot. I will take my time."

Rosilyn got up and started to walk toward the door. Lancelot came toward her and said, "My lady, if you need help…"

"I think I feel a bit stronger. Good thing for you I didn't feel this way last night."

"Why, my lady?" Lancelot asked. Rosilyn smiled and then kissed him passionately.

"Oh…" Lancelot said.

"Do I scare you, my knight?" Rosilyn asked.

""You never could."

"I will go to my room to get ready for the funeral." Rosilyn said.

"Can I walk you down, my lady?'

"I would like that" Rosilyn said, exiting his room.

As Rosilyn got ready, she thought about all the events of the last week and how she had never felt more alive. She knew things were rough too, but she had never felt closer to people then the people she had met in Camelot. She walked to her window and noticed people streaming up to the castle to say goodbye to the king they had known for years.

Rosilyn heard a knock at the door that drew her attention away from the window. She walked to the door and slowly opened it.

"I am ready," Rosilyn said to Lancelot. "You look handsome." She said as she looked at her knight in his full formal gear.

"Thank you, my lady. You are beautiful as always."

He took Rosilyn's arm and led her to the throne room. When she entered she could see Uther's body at the far end of the room. Uther was on a pedestal draped in red velvet fabric and gold threading. Lancelot walked Rosilyn up before Uther's body. Rosilyn bowed before the pedestal and walked over to Arthur to pay her respects.

"Rosilyn, I am glad you are alright," Arthur managed to say. He was very choked up. His eyes were very red and he looked as though he hadn't slept at all.

"My lord, thank you for coming to my rescue," Rosilyn choked out.

"Thank you for trying to aide my father. Guinevere told me how you tried to save him."

"My lord, I wish I could have done more."

"You kept Guinevere safe. You are quite brave," Arthur stated. "Where is your rescuer?"

Merlin stepped forward and said, "I am sure he is on his way. I will go see what's holding him up." Merlin headed out of the throne room and ran to Gwaine's room. He reached for the handle and turned it. Gwaine had left it unlocked. He popped his head inside and noticed he wasn't there. His uniform was still on his bed so Merlin went and scooped it up along with his boots and started toward the exit of the castle. He quickly made his way to the tavern. Gwaine was sitting at a table staring downward at his tankard. No one else was in the tavern as it was so early.

"Gwaine, you must get dressed. Arthur was looking for you. You should be resting…not here in the tavern, drinking," Merlin said.

"I only came down here and had a couple drinks," Gwaine said.

"Seven to be exact," the tavern server said with a laugh.

"You are not helping!" Gwaine laughed.

Merlin handed Gwaine his clothes. "Get dressed, Gwaine."

"You didn't say please," Gwaine laughed as he stood up and fell backwards.

"Please…" Merlin helped steady changed his clothing to his uniform. Merlin gathered up the clothes Gwaine had removed.

"Merlin, where's my sword?" Gwaine asked.

"I forgot about that," Merlin said.

"We must have my sword."

Merlin spotted a sword decorating the wall of the tavern. Merlin grabbed it and handed it to Gwaine.

"This is a decoration. It's dull and a knight could never use this," Gwaine stumbled.

"To be quite honest… you don't need anything you can hurt yourself on right now!" Merlin said loudly.

"Touché," Gwaine laughed.

Gwaine stumbled out of the tavern and up the hill toward the castle. Merlin wanted to give Gwaine something to sober him up.

"You know… Rosilyn didn't give herself fully to Lancelot as you thought," Merlin said. "She stayed the night to keep from being alone, and after what she went through, I can understand."

"Merlin, I feel this tight bond to her. I feel as though we were meant to be together. I knew the moment I saw her from the training fields. She was at the window and I just knew. I felt this intense feeling course through my whole being. I am drawn to her. It's like she is the piece of me that's been missing."

"Oh…" Merlin said. "Two sides of the same coin," As he thought about what Kilgharah had said to him about Arthur and himself.

"Exactly!" Gwaine said.

"Are you sure you aren't just attracted to her beauty?"

"It's not just that. I can't explain it. I just finally feel… I just feel. All my feelings are more powerful. It's different than before…I want to be the man she deserves."

"You should tell her that if that's what you feel, "Merlin said.

Gwaine's face turned solemn. "I do not know how to tell her. I would never want to hurt Lancelot either."

Merlin wondered if it was all the ale talking, or if he really was that drawn to her. Merlin hoped that in a few days Gwaine would be following another girl, waving flowers around.

Gwaine and Merlin walked into the throne room and moved to the front. Gwaine got in the line with the other knights. Arthur saw that Gwaine look a little unsteady on his feet.

"What's wrong with Gwaine?" Arthur asked Merlin.

"I think it may be what Gaius gave Gwaine for the pain of his broken ribs," Merlin responded as Gwaine almost tripped over his own feet.

"Oh, of course," Arthur agreed.

Gwaine looked down, hoping not to connect with Rosilyn's eyes so as not to have her see what a mess he was right at the moment. He looked forward at Uther and kept staring that way, although he could feel Rosilyn's presence near him. He had to find her… he looked across the aisle to his right where, partially blocked by Gaius, Rosilyn stood. Rosilyn was wearing a flowing black dress. Gwaine thought, _she looks so beautiful._ Gwaine had memories of Rosilyn running her hands through his hair... of his lips on hers… of her leaning on that fence on the field smiling at him. Gwaine shook off the thoughts.

Gaius put his hand on Rosilyn's shoulder when he noticed Rosilyn started to look teary. "You couldn't have saved Uther. Even if I were there, I couldn't have saved him. His was a mortal wound," Gaius said.

Rosilyn started to cry. Arthur, seeing her emotions, went and stood in front of Rosilyn taking her hands in his. He was holding himself together the best he could. He could see Rosilyn still felt guilty about not being able to save his father, or was maybe just reliving the event. He wanted her to know it wasn't her fault. Arthur knew how she felt though, since he had felt guilty, because maybe he could have done something to prevent it.

Gwaine noticed the situation across the aisle and wanted to be there for Rosilyn. He saw Arthur trying to comfort her. He looked at Lancelot to see if he could see the way Rosilyn was and he realized Rosilyn was out of view of Lancelot. Gwaine moved out of line and walked across the aisle to where Arthur and Rosilyn were. Gwaine took a spot between Rosilyn and Gaius and reached out for Rosilyn's hand. Arthur laid Rosilyn's hand on Gwaine's. Arthur then patted Rosilyn on the shoulder before walking back, kneeling, and praying before Uther's body. Rosilyn's hand shook as she remembered the events of that night Uther was killed. Gwaine loosened his grip on her hand and interlocked his fingers with hers. Rosilyn looked down at their hands. She then turned to look at Gwaine and squeezed his hand tight. Gwaine thought maybe she can see she's special to me now.


	13. Chapter 13

Rosilyn had been having a hard time thinking of anything but Gwaine after she left the funeral. She walked back to her bed chambers and wondered if she had misjudged Gwaine a lot. He really seemed to care about her and she wondered how far his feelings went for her. She had always been attracted to him and couldn't help but flirt with him but she assumed it was all harmless fun. When he had taken her hand at the funeral she felt such a connection to him. It was even more intense then the time at the feast and it made her calm. She was trying to fight these thoughts when there was a knock on her door.

"Hello, my lady," said Lancelot. "Arthur would like it if we joined him for a meal in the dining room. Would you feel up to going?

"Now?"

"Yes, my lady," he replied.

Rosilyn walked to the mirror and checked her image. She took a deep breath in and out as if to prepare herself for more emotion.

"I am now done with my official duties for the day. We had to move Uther's body to the crypt and then prepare for the coronation tomorrow. There will be a feast tomorrow night," Lancelot said.

"Another feast?"

"It's not every day a prince becomes a king. You will witness the biggest moment in Arthur's life," Lancelot said.

"That quickly…? Uther's body was just put to rest," Rosilyn asked.

"There is still a kingdom that has to be run, and so Arthur will begin officially now," Lancelot said. Both Rosilyn and Lancelot knew Arthur had been running the kingdom for quite some time with Uther's breakdown, and it was not new to Arthur.

"The tournament will be held next week now also," Lancelot said.

"More feasts?" Rosilyn asked.

"I would think yes, my lady," Lancelot said.

"I am ready now."

"Are you feeling alright?" Lancelot asked.

"I'm doing fine."

"Arthur said that you were upset at the funeral."

"I was… I am trying to deal with that night and seeing Uther's body reminded me. I wish I could have been a few minutes earlier and saved him," Rosilyn said.

"Don't do this to yourself, my lady," Lancelot pleaded with her.

Rosilyn took a deep breath. "Let's go," she said to keep from crying.

They arrived at the dining hall. Rosilyn had expected to see thirty or more people there, when she noticed only a small group. Arthur, Gwen, Elyan, Leon, Percival, and Gwaine were already seated at the table. Rosilyn was seated next to Leon and Lancelot, but directly across from Gwaine. Gwaine gave her a slight smile as she sat down. Rosilyn was having such difficulty talking to anyone. Gwaine was much quieter than usual. Merlin at first thought it was because Gwaine was upset because of Lancelot and Rosilyn being together, but he soon noticed Rosilyn was quieter too. Merlin wondered if Gwaine's gesture at the funeral finally opened Rosilyn's eyes, and she was seeing Gwaine differently.

Rosilyn didn't eat much of her food. She would eat a bite and would look up if she was spoken to by someone.

"I was thinking about what you said to me, Rosilyn," Leon said.

"About ladies?"

"Yes, I was thinking of finding a lady to invite on a walk or a picnic," Leon smiled.

"That would be nice," Rosilyn said softly.

"Maybe he can get Gwaine to teach him how to flirt with women," Elyan said.

"Yeah… I think you just call them all princesses or something right, Gwaine?" Leon said.

"Sir Gwaine, every father's nightmare," Arthur laughed.

"Lock up your daughters!" Elyan said.

Rosilyn swallowed hard and took a deep breath in. Rosilyn looked a bit sad. _These are the people that know Gwaine best saying this is the game he plays. He plays to win your heart anyway he can I guess._ _Don't fall for a guy like him. He's your friend. He doesn't want you he just loves the attention._

Gwaine sighed a bit and looked down. He was hoping she would see him as someone who cared for her and hearing this couldn't help her opinion of him. They were all right. _ Who am I fooling? _ Rosilyn looked up and made eye contact with Gwaine. Gwaine thought, _She is probably thinking they are right_. Gwaine grabbed the wine and filled his goblet full. Everyone was laughing at his expense. The only knights who didn't were Lancelot and Percival. Percival saw Gwaine had eaten hardly any of his food. That was not like Gwaine. He would eat everything. Percival looked at Gwaine and he could tell the jokes about him were bothering him too. He knew why… Rosilyn.

It was just bothering Rosilyn that even if Gwaine didn't feel the same about her, that she had some feelings for him. She assumed a lot of the feelings could be from knowing he saved her and comforted her at the funeral. Rosilyn was glad Lancelot didn't notice that.

Rosilyn whispered to Lancelot, "I need to go."

"You need to lie down?" Lancelot said.

"I do," Rosilyn whispered back. Lancelot then excused them both from the meal and they both walked out and headed to her chambers.

"Are you okay?" Lancelot asked.

"It's just been a long day," Rosilyn sighed.

"Are you sure? I can tell something's wrong," he said.

"I'm just so emotional lately."

Her reached for her hand and held it until they got to her room.

Lancelot went in and helped her with her shoes. He kissed her on her lips and said, "I will go now."

"Please don't leave. Will you lay down with me?" Rosilyn said.

"I can, if you wish." He took off his boots, cloak, belt, and sword laying them all on the table and and closed the curtains before lying down with her.

Rosilyn snuggled up against him. He put his arm around her and kissed the back of her head.

"Lancelot?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"Am I special to you?"

"My lady, you are…"

"Am I more special than Guinevere was?"

"You are… you are truly mine."

Rosilyn felt a bit emotional about her thoughts about Gwaine. She needed Lancelot. He was a good, solid, loving man. She was starting to care a lot about him. He was a real knight in shining armor.

Rosilyn awoke in early morning as the sun had just risen, feeling much better. She looked beside her and saw Lancelot still asleep. She used her eyes to trace every detail of his face. She felt comfort with him. Rosilyn scooted over to him and laid her head on his arm and draped her leg over his. He realized she was there and instinctively pulled her closer to his body. Rosilyn leaned herself up so she could kiss him. They gazed into each other's eyes. She breathed deeply. She could feel his heart beating out of his chest. She ran the back of her fingers down the side of his face. Her hands trembled. Rosilyn stroked her hand through his dark hair. Lancelot eyes closed taking in her caresses. She slowly went to kiss him. As their lips met softly, both Rosilyn and Lancelot couldn't think of anything or anyone except each other.

Rosilyn continued to kiss Lancelot softly before he deepened the kiss and intensified the pace. He felt intoxicated by her every breath. The intensity grew and Rosilyn climbed upon and straddled the knight so she could look down into his eyes. Lancelot could feel the soft skin of her thighs against the area where his shirt had risen up. He rolled his eyes back slightly as he closed them. Lancelot grabbed both sides of her head softly holding her to him and running his hands through her hair. His hands wrapped around her and pulled her even closer. She grabbed Lancelot's hands and slid them to her hips. She so badly wanted him to touch her skin, but she knew if that happened she would succumb to her urges. Lancelot gripped her hips and as she leaned back down to kiss him his hands wrapped around her back. His breathing intensified. Rosilyn knew they must stop… she didn't want to, but they needed to. She started to pull back. Lancelot released her.

"I'm sorry," Rosilyn said.

"What are you sorry about?" Lancelot asked.

"I feel I am messing up your whole honor thing."

He smiled at Rosilyn. "My lady, I feel the same way you do. I want what you want. Remember we threw out all expectations from both of our times."

"Yes."

"My lady, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"Rosilyn was shocked. She thought she needed to breathe.

"Lancelot, we do not need to marry to be together," Rosilyn said.

"I know we don't. I would like to marry you," Lancelot, said, his tone serious.

"If I go back…" she started to say.

"It will not matter, because we are married here and now and if you go back it will not matter. I want to be your husband while we are here together… like you said to me, 'we are both here now'."

Rosilyn started to cry. Gwaine popped into Rosilyn's head but she pushed him out. She knew she should say "no", but she responded "Yes, Lancelot, I will be your wife." Rosilyn then leaned back down and kissed him again. Lancelot's hand slipped under her dress and rubbed the top of her legs, driving Rosilyn to kiss him harder. His hands explored higher and he pulled her closer to him. Rosilyn wanted Lancelot to be more aggressive and for him to take more control. He was getting much more comfortable with their intimacy. They didn't hear the knock on the door they were so immersed in each other. _Crash!_ A plate crashed to the floor. Rosilyn and Lancelot turned to see Merlin was standing just inside the door with food spilled on the floor. Merlin put his hands over his eyes and said, "Sorry if I interrupted, I was bringing you breakfast."

Rosilyn laughed. "It's fine, Merlin!"

"I thought you were still asleep and I was going to leave your plates on the table." He said. "I can come back later " he joked mischievously "if you aren't ready for visitors".

Rosilyn climbed off of Lancelot and fixed her dress. Lancelot fixed his shirt and got up to stand with Rosilyn.

"Can I tell him?" Rosilyn asked Lancelot.

"If you would like," Lancelot smiled, blushing.

"We are marrying. Lancelot asked me to marry him."

"Marrying!" Merlin's eyes got big. "Wow!" he scratched his head. "Do you still intend on going back, Rosilyn?

"We are taking things as they come to us." Rosilyn said. "We are both here now."

"Well, congratulations!" Merlin smiled. He secretly worried about what appeared to be feelings between Rosilyn and Gwaine. He worried because they both seem to be oblivious to what was right before Merlin's eyes. "When do you want to marry?" Merlin asked.

Rosilyn looked at Lancelot. "Tomorrow?" she asked.

Lancelot agreed. He said, "Whenever my lady desires. Soon is good."

Merlin looked over at the bed and saying, "I'd guess so," and snickering.

"Are you ready for Arthur's big day?" he asked.

"I am," Rosilyn said.

Lancelot kissed Rosilyn. "I need to get ready for the ceremony." Rosilyn smiled and hugged him. He walked over to the table and collected his belongings so that he could go back to his room and get ready.

"My lady, I will come by later to escort you."

"Thank you… my… knight!"

Lancelot stepped over the spilled food on the floor and closed the door behind him.

"Are you sure about this, Rosilyn?" Merlin asked.

"I am sure," Rosilyn smiled.

"Lancelot makes you happy?" Merlin asked.

"I will be his wife as long as I am in Camelot."

"And then what?" Merlin asked.

Rosilyn just took a breath and said, "I don't know."

Merlin hugged Rosilyn and said, "Well, I am glad you are happy here now. We will see what the future holds."Merlin added, "Lady Rosilyn, wife of Lancelot… has a nice sound to it!" Rosilyn smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

Rosilyn was excited as she got dressed. She fixed her hair and tied up the front of the dress. She thought about her upcoming wedding and her wedding night. Rosilyn wondered if Lancelot had ever been with a woman, but she would never ask him. It didn't matter to her. She cared about him a lot. Lancelot asking to marry her was like a movie. She was swept up in the excitement of it all. Rosilyn wanted to have Arthur perform her ceremony. She needed to see about a dress, but she would wear any of them because it was going to be quick anyway. She did need to talk to Arthur about it.

A knock at the door caught her attention.

"Are you ready to go, my lady?" Lancelot asked.

"I am not," Rosilyn told him as she grabbed his hand and led him inside, closing the door behind them.

"We are too early," Rosilyn said leaning on the door.

Lancelot knew what she was referring to and he walked over to her putting his hand on the door above her head. He stepped in closer and kissed her lips hard. She leaned back on the door harder. His lips moved from her lips to her neck. He traced a path of kisses down her neck. It was making her long for him more. He got to a spot on her neck that was especially sensitive and realized how intense for her, he concentrated on that area. The roughness of the stubble on his face intensified the effect even more. She moaned. Rosilyn gripped Lancelot around the waist and pulled his body hard against hers. She was ready for her wedding night. She wanted her knight badly. She swallowed hard."Lancelot..."she moaned. She had to break it up and it killed her. She guided his face back to hers and he smiled knowing she couldn't take any more.

"Would you like to leave now?" Lancelot asked.

"No… definitely not, but we should," Rosilyn said. Lancelot leaned down and kissed her lips again. "Thank you, my almost husband."

"My almost wife."

They headed out into the hall as Gwaine was just leaving his room. Rosilyn didn't know if she should try to talk to him or not. She went to say something to him, but she couldn't manage to get the words out. Lancelot noticed a distance between them and wondered what had brought about this change in the two of them.

When Rosilyn and Lancelot rounded the corner by the Arthur's chambers, Rosilyn said, "I wanted to talk to Arthur, if that's okay with you?"

"It is, my lady. I will see you down there," Lancelot replied.

Rosilyn went to the guards by Arthur's room. "May I speak to Arthur if he has time?"

The guard opened the door to the royal chambers and asked if Arthur had time to meet with Rosilyn.

"Of course, send her in," she heard him say.

She walked in to see Arthur was dressed in his chainmail. Rosilyn could tell he was a bit nervous. He was having trouble fastening his cloak.

"Are you okay? Let me help," Rosilyn said. Rosilyn went up to him and fastened his cloak to him as she looked into his eyes. Arthur got even more nervous due to Rosilyn's close proximity. He looked down into her eyes as she straightened his cloak and brushed him off.

"Sire, you look handsome," Rosilyn said.

"You look beautiful yourself. I am sorry for the state of my chambers. I asked Merlin to …"

"Oh, it looks fine. Are you doing well?" Rosilyn asked.

"It's hard… everyone's well being is in my hands now," Arthur sighed.

"You will be fine. I believe in you. Your people believe in you. Arthur Pendragon… you need to believe in you. You would give yourself for your people. They have been in your hands for a while, from what I have heard. You will be a great king and people will read about you in books for well over a thousand years from now."

"Rosilyn, you know how to make a man feel better."

"Arthur, I … I just know you will! You must believe in yourself. You are the king they need and you are the king every kingdom should have," Rosilyn smiled. "You will be the mark that every king will try to meet in the future."

"I hope to be live up to kings before me. I do not wish to fail my people."

"Prince Arthur, you will not fail your people! I know that in my heart." Rosilyn stated knowingly, "You just need to believe in yourself. Believe in your vision of Camelot."

"Thank you, Rosilyn."

"As king, you can help bring about many changes. You can even help me, maybe?"

"Whatever you need, my lady?"

"I wish to marry," Rosilyn said.

"I think Guinevere may get upset," He laughed. He wondered, _Lancelot or Gwaine_? "When do you wish to marry?"

"Tomorrow, if that will be okay?"

"Of course, it will be arranged. I will have Merlin get right on it after the coronation ceremony."

"Oh, sire…" Rosilyn said

"Arthur," Arthur interrupted.

"Arthur, there is no need to arrange anything. We will have a simple ceremony. Just a few witnesses would be fine. Lancelot and I don't need anything fancy," Rosilyn said.

"Don't be silly… Lancelot has saved me as well as Camelot on more than one occasion and he is getting an honorable ceremony," Arthur smiled.

"How about a small honorable ceremony then?" Rosilyn laughed.

"Good idea… Intimate! Maybe just forty people?"

"How about ten at the most?" Rosilyn laughed again.

"Lancelot's a lucky man!" Arthur said.

"Guinevere will be lucky too."

"Are you ready?" He asked as he kissed her cheek.

"I am. Let's do this!" Rosilyn said,

Arthur laughed repeating, "Yes, let's do this!"

When Arthur and Rosilyn arrived outside of the door to the throne room, Rosilyn took both of Arthur's hands and said, "You will do great!" Rosilyn quickly walked into the room and took the spot next to Guinevere. Gwen smiled at Rosilyn.

Arthur slowly walked to the front of the room as everyone bowed to him as he passed and kneeled down in front of the throne. Geoffrey of Monmouth, the keeper of the royal records, administered the king's oath.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the People's of Camelot according to their respective laws and customs?" Geoffrey asked.

"I solemnly swear to do so" Arthur agreed.

"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?

"I will."

"Then by the sacred laws vested in me, I pronounce you Arthur, King of Camelot!"Geoffrey placed the crown upon his head. Arthur then stood up and faced his people.

"Long live the king!" Leon shouted.

"Long live the king! Love live the king!" the crowd chanted.

Rosilyn thought Arthur looked more confident than before. She scanned the knights to find Lancelot and found him next to Percival. She then noticed Gwaine. She felt she needed to talk to Gwaine. She didn't want there to continue to be awkwardness between them.

As people were filing out of the throne room Gwen looked at Rosilyn and said, "You look happy!"

"I am."

"You didn't seem so at the dinner yesterday."

"Things change quickly sometimes."

"What's changed?"

"I am marrying." Rosilyn stated.

"Wha…"

"Lancelot asked me this morning," Rosilyn interrupted.

"You are right things do change quickly!" Gwen's said excitedly. "I am excited for the both of you."

"You don't think it's too soon?" Rosilyn asked.

"No, there are people who are in marriages where they never even meet until their wedding day. Lancelot deserves happiness, and so do you," Gwen said hugging Rosilyn."When will your wedding be, so we can plan?"

"Tomorrow, but it will be small."

"You need a dress."

"I can wear the off white dress with the laces up the back," Rosilyn said. "I really love it anyway!"

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked.

"I want you to just have fun at Arthur's feast tonight," Rosilyn said.

"I will. I am so proud of Arthur," Gwen beamed.

"He will be a great king."

"Did you tell Gwaine yet?" Gwen asked.

"No. It doesn't matter to him," Rosilyn said.

Gwen thought, _She isn't seeing what I am seeing, I guess._

"I think I will go for a walk before the feast tonight," Rosilyn said.

"Enjoy your walk."

Rosilyn stated to walk toward the doors leading to the outside. Lancelot walked up. "My lady."

"Do you want to take a quick walk?" Rosilyn said.

"I have some duties before dinner, but if you would like me to…"

"It's okay. I won't go far. I'll just walk around the grounds and lower town."

Lancelot pulled out some coins and handed them to her.

"I have no idea how to spend this!" she laughed.

"Well it's okay, they will take it from you all the same, my lady."

"Thank you, but normally a husband's duties start after marriage" She smiled. "You aren't just any husband, are you?"

"I would try not to be."

Rosilyn kissed him and he pulled her close. "Lancelot, you are the finest man I have ever known." She kissed his lips again, looking into his eyes.

"My lady, I am what you make me."

"I am falling in love with you, Lancelot…" she whispered.

"My lady, I lost that battle long ago." He whispered back to her as he kissed her cheek.

Rosilyn started walking around the grounds of the castle. She was excited by the flourish of activity due to Arthur's coronation. She thought _only yesterday everyone was mourning Uther and now it's a new day. The sun rose on a new Camelot_. Rosilyn started to head down the path to the lower town and was met by Sir Leon and a brunette walking toward the castle.

"Hello, my lady." Leon said

"Hello, Sir Leon" Rosilyn responded back.

"This is Lady Melodie" he said. She is here for Arthur's coronation."

"Hello, my lady!" Rosilyn said cheerily.

"Hello!" said Melodie.

"I am going to take her by the practice field before dinner and maybe the armory" Leon stated.

"Maybe you can stop by the lake or the meadow" said Rosilyn hinting to Leon.

"Oh yes! We must stop by the lake. Let's go by there now," Leon said.

"I love the water!" Melodie smiled at him.

Leon and Lady Melodie turned around and went back down the path heading to the lake. Leon turned back around and nodded his head in appreciation to Rosilyn.

Rosilyn continued into town when she spotted a familiar sign "The Rising Sun". She looked down in her hand at her coins and then at the door to the tavern. She thought maybe I can have one drink. Rosilyn opened the door and stepped inside. She looked at the table where she and Gwaine had shared before and went to sit in the seat she had once sat. Rosilyn started to close her eyes.

"My lady, can I get you an ale?" the bar server asked.

"Yes, thank you." Rosilyn said to him.

"Are we expecting Sir Gwaine to join you?"

"No, it will just be me." Rosilyn said.

"Good enough for me." The bar server said.

"What's your name?" Rosilyn asked.

"My name is Berinon, my lady."

"Well, thank you, Berinon. My name is Rosilyn" she said.

Berinon retrieved Rosilyn's drink and brought it to her table. "Thank you" said Rosilyn. Rosilyn took a deep breath, "bottoms up" as she repeated, what Gwaine had said last time before drinking down the ale. She was starting to get used to the taste of ale. The tavern was quite loud today. She knew that today must be very special for Camelot. Rosilyn leaned her elbow on the table and leaned her head on it. Rosilyn finished her ale and ordered another, drinking half of that one before she allowed herself to breathe.

"I am surprised the tavern hasn't thrown you out for that attire," said a familiar voice from behind her. "I should have come to your chambers and helped you pick something out."

Rosilyn didn't turn around "I guess I should have consulted with an expert before taking on this adventure alone," she responded.

"May I sit?" Gwaine asked.

"You may," Rosilyn said.

He came into view from behind her now. He was dressed in full knight's gear. Rosilyn had missed his voice but even now there was so much awkwardness between them. Gwaine took his place across from Rosilyn. Berinon came over placing ale in front of Gwaine.

"Thank you for yesterday at King Uther's funeral." Rosilyn choked out.

"Are you okay?" Gwaine asked.

"Just so much happening," Rosilyn says closing her eyes.

"I understand what you mean" Gwaine responded.

"I wanted to tell you someth…" Rosilyn started to say.

Fighting breaks out behind Rosilyn. One man almost hit Rosilyn with a goblet. Gwaine walked over and punched him in the face and slammed him down on the top of the table. "Watch out for the lady!" He said to the man. Gwaine takes Rosilyn's hand and leads her out the back door which is closest to them. He shuts the door behind them.

"I want to show you something not many people know about" Gwaine said.

He leads her down a path into the woods. The trees were so thick here and just barely let the sun into its canvas. She passed through some bushes and there was a natural spring that glided down the rocks and flowed on. It was beautiful. The sun shined on the glistening water and rocks surrounded it making it the perfect place to sit and relax. Rosilyn smiled at Gwaine. "There is that beautiful smile again," he said smiling back. Emotion overtook Gwaine and he moved closer to Rosilyn looking down into her eyes. The moment hung there for what seemed like forever. He took his right hand and brushed her hair off of her face. He stroked his hand down the side of her face as he moved inches from her face and then seeing she was willing he then kissed her hard on the lips. He wrapped his other hand around her waist and pulled her tighter to him. Rosilyn couldn't think at all. She just felt his strong grip and his lips that longed for hers. Rosilyn felt butterflies fluttered in her stomach and such a strange tingle throughout her body. He pulled her even tighter and deepened the kiss. Rosilyn kissed him back even harder than he was kissing her. Gwaine gently leaned Rosilyn up against a tree as he continued their kiss. Rosilyn closed her eyes. She saw glimpses of Gwaine's smile, his bowing to her as a joke, his hand in hers. She felt panic set in now. She put her hand on his chest and slightly pushed to signal him to give her space. He pulled his lips away from hers and laid his head on her shoulder.

"I am marrying Lancelot, tomorrow." Rosilyn cried.

"You are?" Gwaine pulled her close, hugging her tightly.

"He asked me this morning… I don't regret what just happened… I am sorry, though. I am sorry."Rosilyn said as Gwaine stroked her hair.

Rosilyn had tears running down her face. Gwaine took his hand and wiped them away. "I only want happiness for you," he said. Gwaine realized there was no reason to tell her how special she was to him now. She could just keep thinking she was just another girl. He would just let her think he was fine with the fact she was going to give herself to someone other than himself.

"My prince," Rosilyn said softly.

"Yes, my princess?" Gwaine responded sweetly.

"You may have yet one last kiss before I am no longer able to give you one."

Gwaine took Rosilyn's hand and pulled her close to him. He pulled her right up to himself and pulled her tight against his body. Their faces were so close. He kissed her cheek at first, and then used his fingers to tilt her head up to look at him. He was going so slowly to savor this moment to the fullest. "You will always be my princess," he whispered before his lips slowly kissed hers. Rosilyn melted. Gwaine was intoxicated by Rosilyn. He kept his lips against hers as he pulled her so tight. He felt the warmth of her lips and the heat of her body. He kissed her even harder knowing this was the last time his lips would meet hers. Gwaine planned on staying like this as long as she would let him. He walked her back to the tree again. He placed his hand on the tree above her and released her lips to move down to her neck. Rosilyn closed her eyes and exhaled out. He lingered on her neck for a minute before locking in on her eyes again and grabbing the back of her head lightly and kissing her lips again. Rosilyn felt Gwaine's hand drifting off her back and slowly lower and she groaned. She wrapped her arms around Gwaine's neck and her legs could barely stand at this point. Gwaine took that as a signal to keep going. He had one hand running through her hair and the other on her curvy rear as he pulled her as tight as he could to him. Rosilyn couldn't handle anymore. She was so on fire inside and she had to cool it. She moved her lips from his and he stepped back. They were both out of breath and she was feeling guilty. She wished she could control her emotions, but she couldn't where Gwaine or Lancelot were concerned.

"I must go," Rosilyn said.

"I know."

They started to walk back up the path and when they arrived back at the tavern's backdoor, Gwaine told Rosilyn, "Lancelot is a good man, and you will be happy with him. If it couldn't be me, then he is perfect," He smiled at Rosilyn. They opened the backdoor and looked inside where Berinon was cleaning up the mess from the brawl. Gwaine held the door for Rosilyn as she walked in. She looked back into Gwaine's eyes.

"There you two are!" said Berinon.

"I had to take this lady away from this madhouse for a bit," Gwaine commented.

"She is quite a lady," Berinon said.

"She is!" Gwaine smiled at her.

Rosilyn walked back to Camelot with Gwaine quietly and departed ways with him so she could go back to her chambers before she went to the feast. Rosilyn went in and fixed her dress a bit and then stared out the window of her room. Lancelot came into view walking through the courtyard and it made Rosilyn refocus on him. Rosilyn thought _Gwaine was right,_ _Lancelot will make me happy._


	15. Chapter 15

Rosilyn was still looking out the window when Lancelot arrived at her room. He walked up behind her and kissed her neck. Rosilyn turned to face him and he gave her a passionate kiss. He then laughed.

"What?" Rosilyn asked.

"Have you been hiding in the trees trying to avoid marriage to me while you went for your walk?" Lancelot asked.

"No, why?" Rosilyn questioned.

Lancelot reached into her hair and pulled out a piece of tree bark. Rosilyn laughed nervously. Rosilyn knew what she did with Gwaine was not right and that she was going to be devoted to Lancelot and Lancelot alone.

"Would you like to lie down? We are running a bit early," Lancelot said teasingly.

Rosilyn stepped forward toward Lancelot. "I love you, you know?"Rosilyn whispered. As Rosilyn said that she knew it was true. She was in love with Lancelot.

Lancelot kissed her and whispered back to her, "My lady, I love you as I have never loved another or ever will again; I love you with all that I am and all that I hope to be."

Rosilyn kissed Lancelot and her heart leapt at the sound of their declarations to each other.

Lancelot then grabbed Rosilyn by her legs and threw her over his shoulder, before laying her on the bed. He kissed her and made her forget the guilt she had been feeling minutes before. She was solely focused on Lancelot.

"Lancelot, these make out sessions are killing my resolve to wait until our wedding night," Rosilyn said, breathing heavily. He kept nuzzling at her neck.

"My lady, I didn't realize you had a resolve?"

"I made one when you asked me to marry you," Rosilyn smiled.

"Well, my lady, maybe I asked you a little too soon and should have asked a bit later then…." He laughed.

Lancelot was lying next to her on the bed, leaning on his elbow, and Rosilyn was doing the same, facing him. She loved looking into his beautiful brown eyes.

"Whose room are we sharing when we marry?" Rosilyn asked.

"Whomever's you want," Lancelot replied.

"You can move in here with me."

"Whatever my lady wants."

"Tomorrow, you will be a married man, my knight!"

"When I think about it… it all seems like a dream," Lancelot smiled at Rosilyn. "I just want to please you, my wife."

"My knight, it will be hard for me to keep up pleasing you the way you please me."

"Do you think your resolve will hold my lady?"

"Well, we get married tomorrow!"

Lancelot started kissing her neck "You still need to make it through tonight."

"Time to go!" Rosilyn jumped up and bolted toward the door.

Lancelot then got off the bed slowly, retrieved his sword and cloak off the table, heading out the door to catch up with Rosilyn.

Lancelot and Rosilyn entered the great room together hand in hand. Rosilyn was amazed at the beauty of the celebration. The room was decorated with flowers, candles, and trays of food. Arthur was at the table at the front of the room. She could tell Arthur was forcing a smile, but Rosilyn knew he had a lot of his mind. Lancelot guided Rosilyn to a table nearest where Merlin was standing.

Merlin walked over to Rosilyn and asked, "How does it feel to be getting married tomorrow?"

Rosilyn whispered back, "It feels like magic," then winked.

"I guess I will knock from now on?" Merlin joked. Rosilyn smiled and nodded in agreement.

"And if you were looking for magic…" Merlin laughed and winked. Rosilyn shook her head at his flirty comment. Lancelot just rolled his eyes at Merlin's jest.

"I am going to talk to Arthur," Rosilyn said to Merlin.

"That would be good. He seems to like talking to you. He mostly gets annoyed by me! Throws stuff…" Merlin said.

"I am sure Arthur likes talking to you, Merlin. You are very insightful!" Rosilyn smiled at Merlin before excusing herself from the table to see Arthur.

As Rosilyn headed over she spotted Leon and Lady Melodie sitting together, and his hand very close to hers. She saw Gwaine noticing her as she passed by him and Percival. She made it to see Arthur.

"My lord," she curtsied.

King Arthur smiled. "Rosilyn!"

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Oh, yes! I am. Are you doing okay?"

"I do what I can to make it past the pain. My mother died, and I never knew her, so all I have ever known was my father, even if I didn't always agree with him."

"I know. My father left me when I was young and all I had was my mother until she died."

"Rosilyn, we are more alike than I would have thought."

"We will be once you teach me to swordfight like you do!" Rosilyn laughed. Arthur felt comforted by Rosilyn. Rosilyn went back to her table. Lancelot had gotten her a plate. "Thank you!" Rosilyn kissed his cheek and whispered, "You are sleeping in your own room tonight, I hope you know."

"Your resolve is weak?" Lancelot smiled.

"Very!" she whispered back.

Arthur stood up and made a toast. "I want to thank all the people of Camelot for their well wishes and for their condolences, and a toast to making Camelot an even more fair and just place for all citizens under my protection."Everyone stood up and clapped and then drank down their wine. "I want also to thank everyone who has been at my side… all my friends, knights, servants, guests, soldiers, and all the people who have supported me. I also would like to congratulate Sir Lancelot and Rosilyn on their impending wedding tomorrow."

Percival's mouth dropped open in surprise as he looked to Gwaine for a response about the news. Gwaine sat there emotionless. Gwaine drank his wine down before the toast even finished. Percival thought Gwaine had to have already known. He could see a sense of forced acceptance in his eyes as Gwaine poured another goblet of wine.

Rosilyn was tired as Lancelot and she mingled in the room. Gwaine came up to Lancelot and shook his hand. "Take good care of our girl," he said.

"I would give my life for her," Lancelot replied.

"I know you would, Lancelot," Gwaine agreed as he exited the room.

Arthur came up to them and said, "Big day tomorrow, get some rest!"

Rosilyn smiled, "You as well, Arthur. If you ever need to speak to me…"

Arthur stated, "I know."

Lancelot and Rosilyn walked back toward their chambers. Rosilyn put her hand out to keep Lancelot away enough not to get drawn into his arms. "I will wish you a goodnight now," she laughed.

"I cannot come in, I suppose."

"No! "She laughed.

"My lady," he kissed her hand.

Rosilyn leaned over and kissed Lancelot on the cheek. "My knight, good night and see you in the morning."

"Until then…" he said softly as he retreated back to his room.

Rosilyn walked into her room, removed her dress, blew out the candles, and went to look out the window at the beautiful night's sky. She loved Camelot at night. It was perfect. She breathed in the night air and made a wish on the northern star to be the wife Lancelot deserved.

Rosilyn awoke early, knowing it was her wedding day and wanting to enjoy every bit of it. She rushed to her window and looked out at the horizon at the weather. _It will be a beautiful day today! _ she thought. Rosilyn was glad she kept her resolve and was ready for this day and night. A knock at the door distracted her thinking. "Coming!" Rosilyn said.

"Hello, Merlin!" Rosilyn cheerily announced as she opened the door.

"Is the coast clear?" Merlin laughed.

"Oh, hush!" Rosilyn laughed. "Lancelot is in his chambers."

Merlin put down her breakfast plate on her table. Rosilyn sat down to eat.

"Things between you two were a little too tempting for you?"

"Yes, very tempting," Rosilyn admitted.

"Do you know what to do on your wedding night?"

"Yes, Merlin, I am very aware of what to do on our wedding night! I think you should go by and have this talk with Lancelot," Rosilyn laughed.

"Oh, yes! Lancelot will love the awkwardness of that conversation," Merlin joked.

There was another knock at the door and Merlin went to open it. It was Guinevere.

"Hello Rosilyn! Are you ready for your big day?" Gwen asked.

Merlin commented, "She's ready for her wedding night!"Rosilyn grabbed an apple off the table and threw it at Merlin's backside.

"So violent!" Merlin joked.

"He's bad," Rosilyn said as she smiled at Merlin.

"I will leave you two to go visit Lancelot and give him some council on all things women!" Merlin uttered. Merlin shut the door behind him and Gwen pulled the dress Rosilyn wanted to wear out of the closet and went to hang it on the changing screen.

"Rosilyn, water will be on the way up for your bath soon."

"Thank you, Gwen. We have to be sure Lancelot doesn't see me before the wedding. "

"Why?" Gwen asked her.

"It's bad luck for a husband to see the wife the day of the wedding before the ceremony."

"Oh, okay. I had never heard that." Gwen laughed. Gwen then went and locked Rosilyn's chamber door so Lancelot couldn't accidently walk in and bring bad luck on their marriage. "How are you wearing your hair today?"

"I was thinking maybe just down."

There was yet again another knock at the door and Gwen went to check who it was this time. It is the servants with buckets of water for Rosilyn's bath water. She allowed them in and out all the while keeping an eye on the hallway to keep Lancelot from entering. Gwaine appeared at the door.

"Can I come in and talk to Rosilyn?" Gwaine asked Gwen.

Gwen bit her bottom lip, wondering if it was truly a good idea, but knowing it wasn't for her to decide. "Hold on," Gwen said.

She went to Rosilyn. "Gwaine is here and wants to see you."

Rosilyn, upon hearing that, got a lump in her throat. "Okay."Gwen walked back to the door and let him inside.

Gwaine walked to Rosilyn. "You have a better guarding then most of Camelot, my princess!"He said. Rosilyn smiled and gave a chuckle.

"I have this for you for your wedding day," Gwaine handed her a cloth-wrapped package.

Rosilyn opened it and found a beautiful bracelet.

"Thank you, Gwaine!"

Rosilyn walked over and hugged him, and he pulled her tightly to him. "I hope Lancelot will make you as happy as your smile always makes me." Gwaine said. Gwen looked on and felt bad because she could see Gwaine had true feelings for Rosilyn.

Gwaine stepped forward took Rosilyn's hand, kissed it, and then, taking the bracelet from her, slid it onto her wrist. His hand lingered in hers a bit longer then it should have, but otherwise he was very appropriate with Rosilyn. He was going to respect her union with his friend and fellow knight. As Gwaine departed her chambers, the bath was now full so Gwen turned her back while Rosilyn got in and then took a seat at the table where she could still talk to Rosilyn.

"Do you know when the wedding will start?" Rosilyn asked.

"Arthur said he would be ready whenever you are. Have you thought about if you want to have children?" Gwen asked.

"I would like to one day," Rosilyn said.

"Are you staying in Camelot now?" Gwen asked.

Rosilyn didn't know what to say. "I love Camelot," Rosilyn said. She couldn't answer that question right now.

Rosilyn ducked under the water, washing her hair, cleaning her skin, cleansing her of all the old to start anew with her knight. She was washing all the kisses of Gwaine and his touches. She washed off all her past and failed relationships. She was washing clean her life. Her knight was pure of heart and she hoped to be just as honorable.

Gwen heard another knock on the door. She started to head to the door when it opened. "Merlin… no you can't come-" When Merlin saw Rosilyn was in the bath he looked up at the ceiling quite fast trying to avoid seeing anymore. Rosilyn covered her breasts.

"I am sorry. I had meant to relock the door" Gwen apologized.

"Merlin!" Rosilyn laughed. "What was the point of knocking if you come in no matter what?"

"Arthur sent me to tell you he would be ready soon, so whenever you are ready," Merlin said.

"Did you see Lancelot?" Rosilyn asked.

"I did, my lady. He is happy and seems to talk about nothing, except you. I think he is a bit nervous about making sure he is a proper husband for you."

"He is perfect," Rosilyn glowed.

Merlin joked, "I can tell it's going to be a long night for him tonight. I should warn him!"

Rosilyn laughed. "Time to go, Merlin!" Merlin then hurriedly walked out. Rosilyn grabbed her towel to dry off and wrapped herself into it as she plopped down on her bed. "Now for my hair to dry, then the dress and I will be ready!" Rosilyn laughed.

"You sure seem in a hurry to get married," Gwen joked.

"I am."

"Because of the kisses you don't want to stop or to get Gwaine out of your head?"

"Both. I truly love Lancelot. I want to be his wife. I have always gone for bad boy-type. Those never worked, and then there is Lancelot. He is what every woman wants. He is the most gentle, beautiful man in the entire world. I have never seen anyone like him. He is sensitive and strong. He is who I need." Rosilyn passionately stated.

"He is who you want?" Gwen said.

"He is very much so, who I want," Rosilyn smiled.

"And Gwaine?"

"Gwaine… We are just attracted to each other, but Gwaine sees me as a conquest. He considers me another princess… you know? Everyone seems to know his flirting and wooing of maidens," Rosilyn said as she looked down at her bracelet.

"Are you sure?" Gwen said pointing at her bracelet. "Are you sure that's what he sees you as or is that what you see?"

"Lancelot is a good man," Rosilyn smiled.

"He is," Gwen smiled.

"I need a good man." Rosilyn swallowed hard. Gwen didn't want to push Rosilyn any harder about it because she could see she was on the edge of tears.

"Do you want to go ahead and pick out something for tonight?"

Gwen pulled out three white night dresses. Rosilyn immediately eyed the one that laced up the front at the top. She knew that one, if unlaced, would fall off her shoulders easily, making it the best choice. She wanted to look beautiful for Lancelot. It was very soft, too, and thinner than the rest.

"I choose this one!" Rosilyn lit up.

"I thought that was the one," Gwen smiled.

Gwen and Rosilyn tided up the room a bit so later that evening everything would be perfect.

Meanwhile, Lancelot spent a lot of time looking out his window and pacing a bit. He had a hard time containing the nervousness and excitement he had been experiencing. He looked at his plate of breakfast and that he had hardly touched. He sat down and decided to eat something so it wouldn't be a problem later. Lancelot wondered, _Will Gwaine's feeling for Rosilyn come between our marriage? No-… I trust her._

A knock at Lancelot's door got his attention.

"Merlin, you're back," said Lancelot.

"Checking on the groom," Merlin said.

"I am fine," Lancelot responded.

"Come with me," Merlin called. Merlin led the knight to the other wing of the castle where Arthur's room and the royal guest quarters were located. He opened the door to the royal guest suite and Lancelot saw it had flowers all over and was beautifully done to be romantic. This is yours and Rosilyn's for the next couple of nights. Lancelot looked around the room and saw there were unlit candles everywhere and flower petals on the floor. The bed was so fancy. It was fancier than even the one Arthur had in his chambers. "The candles will be lit after dinner for you two. As well as some food in here for you so you don't really have to leave the room much!"

"Thank you, Merlin."

Arthur appeared at the doorway. "Will this do?" he asked.

"Yes, my lord. It is perfect. Rosilyn will love it too," Lancelot smiled.

"I went to Geoffrey to find out what I need to do and say at the ceremony. I have never done one before."

"I am sure it will be fine," Lancelot said confidently.

"The dining room will be all yours after the ceremony. I thought a romantic meal for two would be better then another feast."

"It is. You are most kind. "

"Lancelot, you will be a good husband to Rosilyn."

"She inspires me to be so with her every breath. Thank you, Arthur… Merlin…" Lancelot headed back down the hall back to his chambers to await word Rosilyn was ready.

"Merlin, why don't I sound that romantic?" Arthur asked

"Maybe you should read more poetry!" Merlin laughed. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Merlin! You sound like an idiot!"Arthur yelled. Merlin muttered under his breath.

"It's better than what you sound like…" Merlin whispered.

Rosilyn looked in the mirror and saw a beautiful bride. One full of love and admiration for her intended husband. Rosilyn closed her eyes and remembered her and Lancelot's first kiss and she realized maybe her sole purpose of time travel was to find the man she belonged with forever. Rosilyn didn't want to ever be separated from him. She felt so strongly about him_. I don't want to leave him, _she thought.

Gwen said, "Are you ready?"

"I am!" Rosilyn said taking a deep breath.

"I will tell Lancelot to go ahead to the throne room, then. Gwen opened the door and was gone a minute before coming back. "We will leave in a few moments to give Lancelot time to get to the throne room. They will ring the bell and that will be our sign everyone is in place."

"Where's Merlin?" Rosilyn asked frantically. "I need someone to give me away."

"I will go find him and return. Stay in the room," Gwen ordered. Moments later Gwen arrived dragging Merlin by the arm. Rosilyn hugged Merlin because she was glad that Gwen found him.

"I need you to give me to Lancelot. All you have to do is walk me down and place my hand in his."

"It would be an honor." Merlin smiled and stood up straight.

The bell rang. "That's our sign… time to go!" Gwen said.

Rosilyn arrived at the doors to the throne room with Gwen and Merlin. Gwen said, "I will take my place now," as she walked in the doors after hugging Rosilyn.

Merlin smiled. "You have your knight waiting for you up there," he said while tilting his head toward the room.

Rosilyn smiled as Merlin opened the door for her and he took her arm and guided her to the front of the room. Rosilyn saw Lancelot's face light up as she headed toward the front. Several of the knights were there. Gaius was there and Gwen beside him. She saw Leon, Percival, and Elyan as she walked by. There was no sign of Gwaine, but she didn't think Gwaine liked these types of things anyway. She came to stand across with her handsome knight. He looked so happy and she couldn't take her eyes off of him. She felt her love had grown even more overnight than when they departed the evening before.

Rosilyn still had Merlin at her side.

Arthur took a deep breath as he started the ceremony. "We are here to join this union of Lancelot and Rosilyn in wedded matrimony."

Arthur looked at Lancelot. "Lancelot, will you have this woman as your wedded wife, to live together in God's ordinance in the holy state of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep thee only onto her, for long as both of you shall live?

"I will," Lancelot responded.

"Will you, Rosilyn, take this man as your wedded husband, to live together in God's ordinance in the holy state of matrimony? Will you obey him, and serve him, love, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep thee only onto him, for as long as both of you shall live?"

"I will," Rosilyn smiled as a tear flowed down her cheek.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" Arthur asked.

"I do," Merlin declared, laying Rosilyn's right hand on Lancelot's.

Arthur said, "Lancelot, repeat after me the following: 'I Lancelot, take thee Rosilyn, to be my wedded wife, to have and hold from this day forward…'"

"I Lancelot, take thee Rosilyn, to be my wedded wife, to have and hold from this day forward…"

"'For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge thee my troth.'"

Looking deep into Rosilyn's eyes he repeated "For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge thee my troth**.**

Arthur looked at Rosilyn. "'I Rosilyn, take thee Lancelot, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward…'"

Rosilyn eyes start to well up as she said, "I Rosilyn, take thee Lancelot, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward…"

"'For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish and obey, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge thee my troth.'"

Rosilyn squeezed Lancelot's hand as she repeated, "For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish and obey, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge thee my troth."

Arthur directed Lancelot to repeat, "'With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods; I thee endow.'"

Lancelot repeated the words, sliding the ring onto Rosilyn's fourth finger. "With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods; I thee endow."

Arthur guided Rosilyn. "'With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods; I thee endow.'"

"Lancelot, with this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods; I thee endow." Rosilyn took a ring from Arthur, sliding it onto Lancelot's finger.

"Lancelot and Rosilyn have consented together in holy wedlock, and witnessed the same before God and this company, thereto have given their troth either to other, and have declared the giving and receiving of a ring, and the joining of hands. I pronounce that they may be man and wife together. Lancelot , you may kiss your wife."Lancelot walked over to Rosilyn and tilted her chin up, kissing her softly on the lips.

Rosilyn whispered "My husband…"

There was applause from the attending knights and friends.

Guinevere happened to catch out of the corner of her eye a figure that had been standing in the doorway. She realized it was Gwaine. He turned to leave before being spotted by anyone else. But Guinevere worried about Gwaine.

Everyone congratulated Lancelot and Rosilyn, then left them to spend time together alone.

"Can we go for a ride?" Rosilyn asked.

"Where would you like to ride?" Lancelot asked.

"The lake where you first saw me."

Lancelot went to the stable, retrieving a horse, and hopped up putting Rosilyn in front of him. He held the reigns in one hand and his other hand on her leg. Rosilyn leaned back on him. Lancelot would kiss her and nuzzle her neck every so often as they rode. When they arrived, she looked at the lake and it looked similar to what it looked in her time, just a bit smaller.

Lancelot got down and helped her off the horse.

"I do not know if I wish to return at all now," Rosilyn cried.

"My lady, we aren't thinking about any of that now."

"I don't want to lose you… ever." Rosilyn held him tight.

"I do not wish to lose you either," Lancelot said as he traced her face with his fingers. Lancelot took her in his arms and kissed her lips hard and it was the deepest feeling he had ever known. "I love you, my wife. I love you more and more with every moment that passes."

"I love you, my husband." Rosilyn said while hugging him tight to her.

"Would you like to return, my lady? I believe we have a dinner awaiting us."

"Not another feast?"

" No… it is a private dinner. Just you and I together, by ourselves."

"That sounds like a dinner I would like!" she smiled.

Rosilyn kissed him deeply and didn't want to look back at the lake. She just wanted to go forward from here. She was happy with her husband.


	16. Chapter 16

Arriving back at the castle, Rosilyn was in a hurry to eat and then to get back to the room with her husband. Rosilyn walked into the dining room and it was decorated with candles and some flowers and an abundance of food. More food than either of them could eat. Her spot at the table was set at the opposite end of table from Lancelot. She would rather be next to him so she moved her plate next to his at the other end of the table. He laughed at her.

"I didn't get married so we could be further apart," Rosilyn teased.

"Me either, my lady," Lancelot whispered to her as he kissed her. "Arthur has us set up in the royal guest chambers for the next two nights."

"Wow! Guess we will need to stop by my chambers before we go there."

"You will find it very romantic… I am assuming that is what you would like?"

"I do not care what room we are in as long as you are there with me. Aren't you feeling a bit like you need to lie down?" Rosilyn winked.

"Rosilyn, I think I better eat first, because I have a feeling it maybe sometime before I can for awhile!" Lancelot joked.

"You will need your strength, my knight."

Rosilyn and Lancelot ended up talking for an hour and when she noticed it was close to dark, Rosilyn stood and took Lancelot's hand as she led him back to her chambers to pick up her belongings she wanted. She took her night dress, a couple outfits, her iPod, and her boots. Lancelot grabbed some more casual clothes. He took her hand as they walked through the castle and led her into the royal guest chambers. She walked in and it took her breath away. Candles were lit and flowers all over the room. Flower petals were laid on the floor. Rosilyn laid her belongings down except her night dress and walked up to Lancelot, kissing him so passionately that he thought she wasn't going to make it into that dress before they got into bed.

Rosilyn pulled away from Lancelot and said, "I must change." She walked behind the changing screen, removing her dress and everything she was wearing, slipping the nightdress on lacing up the front. Lancelot paced back and forth while he waited. Lancelot was nervous at the prospect of his inexperience showing. She finished in a flash and returned to Lancelot and looked up into his eyes. She removed his cloak slowly while keeping eye contact. She gently laid it on a chair in the room, and then slowly undid his belt as she looked into his eyes. He removed his chainmail and Rosilyn slowly unbuttoned his coat he wore below it and glided her hands up and down his chest. All that remained on were his tunic, trousers, and boots.

"Can we dance together?" Rosilyn asked.

"My lady, I don't know if I can dance." Lancelot said nervously.

"Let's give it a try."

She pulled out her iPod and said, "We'll dance close together. You'll feel it. Just let it happen," Rosilyn whispered. Rosilyn placed one ear piece in each of their ears and closed the distance between them. She placed her hand upon his waist, her hands slowly explored up his chest finally reaching the back of his neck. Her eyes are set on his with no sense of retreat. Rosilyn's mouth is mere inches from Lancelot's and she feels the trembling of his hand and the rapid beating of his heart. Rosilyn guided him to sway back and forth holding her as the music plays softly.

Let me be your hero

Would you dance  
If I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
And never look back?  
Would you cry  
If you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?

Would you tremble  
If I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
For the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Rosilyn gently ran her hand slowly across his back sending shivers down his spine. Lancelot held her close enough to him she could smell the soap he used. He could feel her heartbeat, smell her hair. He could feel the softness of her skin and the tenderness of her touch. He worried he couldn't take much more of this. He wouldn't hold out long; the wait was agonizing. Rosilyn removed the ear piece and placed the iPod down to continue with Lancelot.

She let her hands explore every contour of his chest. Tracing his muscles and gently gliding her fingertips across his skin. Her eyes were filled with such love and desire for her knight. Rosilyn leaned back letting her head tilt back with her eyes closed only igniting more of Lancelot's desire as he gripped her back even tighter. She slowly leaned back up to meet his eyes again even closer then she had been before, her hands gently trailed down his arms. Lancelot gripped her waist so tightly that she moaned "Lancelot." Rosilyn pulled Lancelot hard against her and put her cheek against his taking his breath away and feeling her body stir with desire. Rosilyn looked up into his eyes and stroked his cheek.

"Lancelot, how I love you," Rosilyn whispered. Rosilyn nestled her face into his neck and gripped him tightly.

His hands slowly started to explore upward from her waist gripping her upper back as Rosilyn started gently kissing soft kisses on his neck and then nuzzling at it. She was nuzzling him so lustfully Lancelot groaned. He wanted to take her right then. He tipped his head back in pure desire as his eyes closed. He continued moaning and was getting breathless. Lancelot's heart was racing so hard he thought it would leap from his chest. His longing for her had built so much he gripped her leg at the knee and pulled it hard against him so he could push his enflamed lower region against hers. "Oh, Lancelot" Rosilyn cried out. She felt such a tingle deep in her core. Rosilyn pulled herself back up straight looking back into his eyes, then ran her hands under his tunic needing and wanting to touch his bare skin.

Would you swear  
That you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

His chest was so warm and firm, she moved even closer to him. Her desire for him was at the breaking point. She had to have him soon. Rosilyn lifted his tunic over his head, and then proceeded to run her hand across his stomach; the softness of her skin made him tremble. Rosilyn slowly kissed his shoulders and his back. Rosilyn let her hand drift lower, gliding her fingers along his firm bottom. Lancelot untied the laces on the night dress and it fell to the floor exposing her body to him for the first time. He pulled her tight to him pressing her bare breast against him and enveloping her in a hug that seemed to intertwine their bodies perfectly. A deep moan escaped Rosilyn's lips. She bit her bottom lip lightly. She tipped her head back again and whimpered. Lancelot walked Rosilyn back toward the bed and picked her up gently, laying her down upon the soft bed. He loved how the candle light bounced off her naked body.

Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you, oh, yeah.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well, I don't care...  
You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain, oh, yeah.  
I will stand by you forever. 

Lancelot climbed upon Rosilyn and slid down to kiss her breasts and run his hand between her thighs. He felt such warmth there and it was so inviting. Rosilyn groaned as he did and her head tipped back in ecstasy. He realized how it pleased her and he slowly put his fingers inside of her and kissed her stomach. A slight whimper escaped her. Rosilyn was so close to the edge and Lancelot was pushing her. Rosilyn didn't want to finish without him so she sat up and pushed him back on the bed and scooted down slowly removing his boots and then his socks. She crawled back up to his chest and started kissing him all over his chest and then nuzzling his neck as she let her hand wander to his bulge that had formed. She untied his trousers and slid her hand in rubbing the hardness she had found beneath. He let out a slight groan as she rubbed him. Rosilyn slid his trousers off and the urgency to feel all of her overtook him and he sat up kissing her and guiding her back down onto to the bed.

He kissed her lips as he slowly put his weight atop her, closing his eyes as he slowly entered her with his manhood filling her up. Rosilyn had a whimper escape her as he entered her. She wrapped her arms around him as he slowly at first then with more urgency moved atop her. She joined his rhythm and her lips didn't let go of his. It was even better then she would have imagined. She ran her hands down onto his lower back pulling him hard against her. She had him deep inside her and the feeling caused her to cry out. "Oh Lancelot" she moaned as she wrapped her arms around the knight's neck and buried her face in his chest as the waves of orgasm flooded through her.

With a final thrust and a throaty groan, Lancelot joined her as his body tensed up and released over and over again. Still within her, he continued to hold Rosilyn's trembling body. He leaned down kissing her fully on the lips. He said "My lady, I never dreamed my heart would long for someone as much as it does for you." Lancelot laid his head on Rosilyn's stomach and she ran her hands through his hair.

"When I first met you my knight, I was very struck by your sexiness. The more time I spent with you and the more you opened up I fell in love with your goodness. Lancelot you are by far the best man I have ever met."

"What do you mean by sexiness?" Lancelot asked.

"Sexiness is what draws two people together just by looks and it leads to making love."

"So you were only drawn by sexiness to me?"

"Well, at first, a bit…Quickly that changed. I got to know the less serious side of you. I was drawn to the goodness in you and the love you showed me."

"I was drawn by your beauty as well, my lady. I was in love with you from the start. Merlin brought it up and I resisted. I didn't want to put my heart at risk again." Rosilyn laid her head on Lancelot's chest. His chest was hairier then she was used to but it was perfect for him. She found him delicious. She had a hard time taking her eyes off of him at all.

They laid there caressing and kissing each other for hours as they talked. Rosilyn thought Lancelot looked like he may be falling asleep so Rosilyn sat up and went over and nuzzled his neck.

"My lady, Are you not tired?" Lancelot asked.

"Not yet!" She said seductively to him.

"I guess we will have to remedy that."

Lancelot started to sit up and Rosilyn slowly laid him back on the bed. "Just relax, my knight."

Rosilyn climbed atop straddling Lancelot, kissing him deeply. Her pace intensified kissing his neck all over. Lancelot loved to look at Rosilyn from this angle. He remembered how badly he had wanted Rosilyn, the day Merlin walked in on them and she was on top of him. He gripped the back of her head and slightly tugged on her hair. "Mmmmmm…." She moaned. She kissed him so passionately and felt as her temperature risen up significantly. Still straddling him she reached behind her, started to rub Lancelot and feeling him stiffen in her hand. She looked into his eyes and thought about how much she loved making love to him.

She climbed upon his hardness and slowly she moved up and down and rocked forward and back. She kept kissing him and she would lean back to give him a full view of her breasts, he would reach up and massaged her breasts as she worked him in and out of her. He took her breast in his mouth and saw Rosilyn close her eyes to enjoy that feeling. "Oh God!" She cried out. Rosilyn's rhythm went faster and faster driving Lancelot insane with desire. He felt her tremble as he felt a wave come over him and he exploded inside of her again, she moaned as she fell upon his chest out of breath. "I think it may be bed time now, my husband." She smiled.

"You think?" Lancelot laughed. "My lady, I love you."

"I love you too, my knight."

"Goodnight, my wife."He said kissing the top of her head and stroking her hair. "

"Goodnight, my husband" she said as she laid her head on his chest and drifted off to sleep in his arms.


	17. Chapter 17

Coming to the tavern and drinking was meant to keep Gwaine's mind off of Rosilyn, but everywhere were reminders. The more he drank, the worse it was for him. Gwaine felt like he was going to battle with no weapon. He was defenseless. He knew he should have tried to tell her how he felt. He should have let her know she was truly in his heart. She knew the attraction was there, but he knew with his reputation she didn't think it was anything other than his manly urge to have her in his bed. Gwaine knew his reputation was well earned and it wasn't something he could deny. Rosilyn was unlike any woman he had ever met. She was so full of life and strength. He hadn't been able to get her off his mind. He had to get out of the tavern. He took his ale and walked out the back door of the tavern. He felt a strong urge to wallow in his grief, so he went down the path into the woods to the spot he shared with Rosilyn. He arrived at the edge of the water and stared down into it. Gwaine couldn't help but get worked up over his aching heart. Lancelot was his friend. He needed to stop these thoughts, and getting drunk day after day wasn't helping him. They had been married for a month now and he had been drunk every night. He even tried to talk himself into bedding someone to rid him of his pain. Berinon saw the interaction with the woman at his table and came to Gwaine and whispered to him, "Bedding a stranger will not change how you feel about her… only how you feel about yourself, Sir Gwaine."

Gwaine paced back and forth at the spring and couldn't help but to feel all the pain. He had never felt this type of pain before. He walked over to the tree where he and Rosilyn shared the many kisses and he put his hand upon the tree in the spot where they were joined and the memory overtook him. He leaned his forehead on the tree, closing his eyes as he remembered her eyes… her hair… her scent… and her taste. He became overcome with emotion and threw his tankard, failing to hold back the anger and pain any longer. He was finally releasing all the emotions.

_Why did I not tell her? _he thought. _Why did I allow her to enter my heart if I knew she could never be mine._ Gwaine made his way back to the tavern. When he entered Berinon looked at him and could tell he was overcome.

"Sit down, my friend," Berinon said. Gwaine sat down.

"Where's your tankard, I will give you a refill on it," Berinon puzzled.

"I seem to have lost it," Gwaine replied.

"Can't find where you threw it?" he laughed.

"Something like that."

"Thoughts of the Lady Rosilyn, eh?"

"Yes."

"You never told her," Berinon stated.

"Told her what?"Gwaine asked.

"Told her you were in love with her"

"I am not in love with her."

"I don't think either of you knew. I could see it in her eyes and yours. I see couples every day. I see men woo ladies into bed… I see ladies trying to win a husband by seducing them with their body… I see many things, Sir Gwaine, and what I saw was a man and lady that seemed to have true feelings for one another. You can deny it, but your heart won't be denied. You can't fool your heart."

"What do I do now?"

"You are a loyal friend to Lancelot. You should not deny a friendship with Rosilyn because you can't handle your feelings. Get out of this tavern and make a life that you can be proud of!"

"How do I make a life without her?"

"Life is full of surprises and changes. Do not assume your heart doesn't know what is right for you. Just go out and live. You never know what may happen."

"You may be right," Gwaine conceded.

"You were different when you were around her. She makes a difference in your life. Whether she lies next to you at night or whether she stands beside you as a friend."

"What if I can't just be friends?" Gwaine questioned.

"Then that will be a great loss for you as well as her," Berinon said. "Now get out there and do some good, Gwaine!"

Gwaine drank down the last of his ale. He sighed deeply and said, "Here goes nothing!" and wandered into the path back up to the castle. As he was walking a little boy approached. "Sir Gwaine?"

"Yes!" said Gwaine.

"I think you are the best swordsman in all of the kingdoms!" the little boy said.

"Thank you! Weren't you at the practice before?"

"Oh! Yes! Lancelot let me and my mother watch. I will be a knight someday like you and Lancelot."

"What is your name?"

"My name is Gavin."

"Gavin? Nice name!"

Gwaine thought about what Berinon had said: "Do good!"

"What if I show you some sword tricks tomorrow morning after practice?"

"Will I get a nice shiny sword?"

"You will get a nice wooden sword!"

"Hmmm… I guess that's a good start!"

"I will let you hold my sword if your mother says it's okay, though. Meet me at Camelot's gate at first light and I will let you watch practice too."

"Thank you, Sir Gwaine."

Gwaine felt good about what he was doing. He walked with a bit more confidence than he had since the wedding. He just needed to sober up now and try not to run into Rosilyn until that happened. He peered around the corner of the hallway leading to his and Rosilyn's and Lancelot's rooms. He didn't see anyone. He walked quickly towards his room, than heard a door open. He went to turn back and tripped, falling to the floor and hitting his head.

"Gwaine! Gwaine! Are you okay? Wake up!" a voice called. As he was starting to stir he recognized the voice as Rosilyn.

"Are you okay?" Rosilyn asked.

"I feel pretty stupid right now," Gwaine responded.

"Why are you feeling stupid?"

"I am an idiot."

"You are no idiot. You are my hero."

Gwaine, still drunk and a bit emotional, said "Princess rescues the prince… unfortunately he cannot give her the kiss she deserves." He ran his finger down her chin.

Rosilyn brushed Gwaine's hair out of his eyes and smiled at him. "You will always be my prince!"

Rosilyn and Gwaine hadn't had any real conversation since her marriage, but she understood why. Rosilyn felt Gwaine was giving her space to be a wife. Rosilyn had been there to cheer on Lancelot at the tournament, applauding his wins at the jousting matches as he wore her token. She was adjusting to married life and had taken more wifely responsibilities. Rosilyn would make Lancelot's breakfast and dinner and would be sure to rub his shoulders after a long day on the practice fields. Rosilyn had become a real wife. She looked at Gwaine's state and noticed he looked like he needed sleep and sobering.

"Would you like me to help you to your room?" Rosilyn asked.

"I tried to show you my room before!" Gwaine joked.

Rosilyn laughed. "I am sure it was better that I didn't go in there!"

"Everything would be different now if you had. Wouldn't it?"

Rosilyn was speechless at first, than sighed. "How many women have you been to your room with?"

"I think I can make it on my own… I feel better," Gwaine said as he stood up. He was defeated with just those few words from her.

Gwaine slowly walked to his door and opened it. _Rosilyn would always see me as a drunk who has his way with women,_ he thought. _I am going to change that idea for everyone including myself!_


	18. Chapter 18

The morning didn't come soon enough for Gwaine, as he was awoken before the sun had even risen. He got into his practice clothes and started to head to the Camelot gate to meet with Gavin. Gavin was ready to go. His mom stood alongside him to be sure what Gavin said about his adventure was true. "Hello Gavin!" Gwaine said.

"Hello, Sir Gwaine!" said Gavin.

"Sir Gwaine, Thank you for inviting Gavin. When do you want me to come to get Gavin?" Gavin's mom asked.

"I will walk him home when he is done. Don't worry" Gwaine said as he patted Gavin's head.

As Gavin and Gwaine walked toward the practice field, Gwaine took Gavin by the armory and found a wooden sword for him.

They continued their walk to the field, and upon approaching, Gwaine noticed only Percival and Leon were already out there. Gwaine took Gavin out onto the field and thought he would show him a few moves to practice before the rest of the knights showed up. He placed his leg in position and had Gavin copy him. He showed him the up and down movements with the sword and the positioning with the legs. Several more people started to come up. Gwaine didn't see King Arthur yet, so he continued his lesson.

Rosilyn decided to go to the practice field that day to get out of the castle a bit. She walked hand in hand with Lancelot, and Gwen walked on her other side. Gwen noticed Gwaine. "He's teaching that little boy."

Gwaine hadn't noticed them coming up yet since he was so focused on Gavin's lesson. Lancelot went out onto field after kissing Rosilyn and squeezing her hand lightly. Gwen and Rosilyn watched Gwaine. He would bend on one knee to get to Gavin's height to talk to him and stand behind him and show him how to use the sword correctly. Rosilyn smiled as she saw the attention he was showering on the little boy. Gwaine then turned and noticed Rosilyn smiling at the sidelines of the field. "Just breathe," Gwaine said to himself. His heart got a bit lighter as he felt she was noticing him in a positive light. As King Arthur arrived, Gwaine walked Gavin to the sidelines near Rosilyn and Gwen.

"Gavin, can you please guard these two ladies while I am practicing? They may need protecting," Gwaine joked.

"Gavin, come show me your excellent swordsmanship?" Gwen called to him.

Gwaine walked up to Rosilyn. "Princess, do you mind just keeping an eye on him while I am out practicing? I plan to continue our lessons afterward."

"That will be fine. When are my lessons?" Rosilyn asked.

"I did make that promise that I would help you, didn't I?" Gwaine asked.

"I think that's what I recall. You should be fully healed now!" Rosilyn smiled.

"My ribs have healed, but I am still waiting for other things to heal properly." Gwaine looked at Rosilyn, deep into her eyes, and then down at his boots. He then walked out on the practice field. Rosilyn followed him with her eyes until her trance-like state wore off. Rosilyn never knew how to take Gwaine. She didn't know if he was serious or not sometimes. Rosilyn looked over to Lancelot and smiled. Lancelot could tell Gwaine distracted by Rosilyn. Lancelot couldn't figure out what was between them, but he knew ever since the kidnapping it had gotten more noticeable. Lancelot cared more about Rosilyn than he cared if Gwaine had feelings for her. He knew without Gwaine, Rosilyn would have been raped, so if Gwaine's feelings led him to rescue her then Lancelot would deal with it. It was harder to figure out Rosilyn's feelings for him. _Is she grateful? Is she enamored with him? Is she trying to save him from himself?_ He thought. It all weighed heavily on Lancelot's heart.

Rosilyn called to Gavin, "Come watch Sir Lancelot."

"Is he your husband?" Gavin asked.

"Yes, he is," said Rosilyn.

"Oh… I think Gwaine likes you."

"Why do you say that?" she laughed.

"When he saw you… he told himself to just breathe. So I think he likes you so much he forgets to breathe," Gavin said seriously as Gwen and Rosilyn looked at each other. Gwen laughed. Rosilyn seemed to pretend it was nothing. Gwen heard a rumbling and laughed again.

"Gavin, are you hungry?" she asked.

"Yes, my lady," Gavin responded holding his stomach.

"Come with me to the kitchen and we will find you something in there."

Gavin became excited. "I can go into the castle?" he asked.

"You certainly may," Gwen said.

"Can I see King Arthur's throne?"

"I am sure we can wander by that on the way to the kitchen!"

"Rosilyn, I will get to see King Arthur's throne!" Rosilyn smiled. She seemed to forget how special this place she has been staying is to so many people in her time and theirs too. Gwen and Gavin walked back toward the castle. Lancelot came over to Rosilyn to take a break and wipe the sweat off his brow.

"I see Gavin seems to be having fun," Lancelot smiled.

"He is," Rosilyn smiled.

"How about you?" he said to Rosilyn.

"I am fine," Rosilyn smiled.

"I have to patrol Camelot's perimeter later today." Lancelot said. Rosilyn's smile faded.

"Dinner alone, I guess."

"My lady, I wish I could spend every waking hour with you."

"It's okay. You have a duty to Camelot, and that's part of what I love about you."

"You do not leave my mind, Rosilyn. I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too, my knight." Lancelot wiped his sweat off again before leaning over and kissing her lips. He lingered there and smiled at her and kissed her again.

Gwen returned with Gavin and a cloth filled with bread, fruit and sausages. Rosilyn giggled. "Gavin won't be able to move by the time Gwaine is ready for his lesson," Rosilyn said laughing.

"That's what he wanted to eat."

Gavin copied the knights' exercises from the sidelines while Gwen and Rosilyn looked on. Lancelot and Leon finished first since they had patrols and had to leave right away. "My lady," Lancelot said as he wiped his head and kissed Rosilyn.

"Please wake me when you get back tonight," Rosilyn said to Lancelot.

"Of course I will. I do love watching you sleep, though."

Gavin handed Lancelot an apple. "Here, Sir Lancelot!"

"Thank you, Gavin!"

"Are you going to kiss her again?" Gavin asked.

Lancelot laughed. "Should I?"

"I would if I were you!" Gavin smiled. Lancelot leaned over and kissed Rosilyn on the lips once again. He stroked the side of her face as he kept eye contact with her. Rosilyn hugged Lancelot tightly.

"I will see you tonight, my knight," Rosilyn choked up.

Leon handed the reins of the horse over to Lancelot; he hopped on riding away, and looking back as he rounded the corner out of Rosilyn's sight. A tear ran down Rosilyn's face. She hated being alone. She hadn't had to go to sleep alone since the night before her wedding.

Gwen excused herself to be sure Arthur's dinner would be ready after practice. Rosilyn stood next to Gavin with her hand on his shoulder. Gwaine was the last out of practice as usual. He always trained twice as hard as everyone else and was the most fit out of all of them. Gwaine lifted the bottom of his tunic to wipe the sweat off his forehead and she could see his rippling, well-toned chest. Rosilyn got uncomfortable. She pictured their kiss in the woods. She shook off that thought. Rosilyn started to get a bit overheated and started to fan herself. It wasn't even that warm, but she didn't know what was coming over her.

Gwaine came over to Rosilyn and Gavin.

"Are you ready to continue your lesson?" Gwaine asked.

"I am." Gavin ran out onto the field.

Gwaine turned to Rosilyn "Are you going to stick around?"

"Should I?" Rosilyn asked.

"Oh, please, Rosilyn stay!" Gavin shouted.

"Okay, I will." Rosilyn smiled. She didn't want to be alone anyway.

Rosilyn watched on as Gwaine spent an hour showing him over and over how to deliver a strike. He was teaching Gavin how to duck, block, and trap. Gwaine got Gavin in a headlock, messed his hair and laughed with him. Gavin was having a good time with Gwaine and Rosilyn enjoyed watching. "Gavin, I think it will be a good time to end the lesson here today," Gwaine said.

"Does that mean you will teach me again?"Gavin asked.

"I will. Come again tomorrow at the same time," Gwaine smiled.

Rosilyn, Gwaine, and Gavin walked to the lower town. Rosilyn liked watching Gwaine's interaction with Gavin. Gavin finally arrived at a small little house and said, "This is my house." Rosilyn saw how small his house was and felt bad. Her bedroom was three times the size of his house. Gwaine walked him to the door and Gavin's mother appeared at the door.

"Did you enjoy your lesson?" she asked.

"I did very much!" Gavin shouted. "I can show you what I learned today." Gavin demonstrated using his wooden sword.

"Thank you, Sir Gwaine," Gavin's mother said.

Rosilyn and Gwaine walked back up the path toward Camelot. Gwaine tilted his head toward the tavern. "Want to get some ale?"

"I don't have any money with me," Rosilyn laughed.

"Neither do I?" Gwaine joked. "But I can just have him write up a bill for me."Rosilyn stood there, not sure what to say.

"Princess? Princess? I promise you …no sightseeing in the woods." He took two steps toward the door looking back at Rosilyn. "I will try to turn off my charm too,"he said. Rosilyn laughed.

"Come on princess." Gwaine took two more steps toward the door. "You should visit Berinon! He has missed you… I think he has a thing for you!"

"Oh, he does?" Rosilyn smirked.

"Yes, I do believe so…"

"Well, I should avoid him because it may be hard to resist him."

"Well I can keep him at a distance for you," Gwaine teased.

"Gwaine…"

"Should I take this personally?"

"I will have one drink with you," Rosilyn smiled.

Gwaine opened the door. "After you, princess!" Gwaine smirked.

Rosilyn entered and Gwaine followed behind. Berinon saw them and grabbed two tankards, filling them with ale and placing them on the table they usually sat it. Berinon said, "I've missed you here, my lady."

"It's nice to see you again, Berinon," Rosilyn said softly.

"How is married life treating you?" Berinon asked.

"It is nice. Lancelot is a loving man-"

"-and a lucky man!" Berinon interrupted as he walked off.

"I told you he had a thing for you!" Gwaine laughed.

Rosilyn started to feel like she couldn't breathe. She didn't know if it was that she was so drawn to Gwaine she couldn't be around him or if it was she felt Lancelot wouldn't be comfortable with her here spending time with Gwaine despite the fact nothing was happening between them… or was it? It was a dark, murky area. She knew there was a fine line between her and Gwaine's relationship and it made her nervous. Gwaine was less civilized than Lancelot and more rough around the edges. She always thought of Gwaine as a good guy, but not the kind you marry. He was the kind of guy you spend a night with, maybe, and repeat every so often to get rid of that need for that sexual fulfillment.

Rosilyn lifted her tankard and drank it down quickly. Gwaine looked in surprise. Rosilyn was so confused by her feelings. She had struggled with her feelings for the two knights. She sometimes felt she was too impulsive and married Lancelot to keep from getting mixed up in another relationship she didn't feel would go anywhere. She knew Lancelot was a safe bet. Gwaine was never safe to her.

"Are you okay?" Gwaine asked concerned.

Rosilyn replied, "I am fine."Gwaine could read Rosilyn's expressions. She was not at all okay.

Rosilyn lifted the tankard to Berinon. "May I have another please?"Berinon brought it over and she finished it down again.

"Princess, Are you sure this is what's best for you?"

Rosilyn said sharply, "Gwaine, I don't even know what's good for me so how would you?!" She then shifted her gaze to Berinon. "May I please have another?"

Berinon sighed and brought her another. "Here my lady." He realized there was an explosion of emotion about to occur.

Rosilyn started to gulp it, Gwaine grabbed it out of her hand, and set it down on the table. "What is wrong?" Gwaine asked.

"I shouldn't be here!" Rosilyn shouted.

"We can leave," Gwaine said softly.

"You don't get it. I shouldn't be here… in Camelot at this time."

"Where do you think you should be?"

"Back…."

"Back where?"

"Back where I belong?"Rosilyn got up and walked out of the tavern. Gwaine chased her.

"You do belong here!"

"I don't belong here at this time," Rosilyn started to head back to the lake. Gwaine followed her.

"My princess, where are you going?"

"Back to where I came from!"

"You can't take a journey right now… it's almost dark."

She kept walking with Gwaine trailing behind. Gwaine noticed she was heading to the lake right outside of town. She got to the edge and kept walking right into the water. Gwaine ran in after her. She was crying uncontrollably and he just pulled her to his chest and hugged her tightly. They were still in the water up to their knees.

"Why are we here?" Gwaine asked.

"This is where I came from…" Rosilyn wept. "I just want to go back!"

"I don't understand."

"Lancelot found me… Merlin…" Rosilyn collapsed. Gwaine lifted her in his arms and he carried her back to Camelot. Gwaine took her to Gaius' chambers and laid her on the cot.

Merlin asked, "What happened to her?"

"I think she passed out. She was crying and wanted to go home. She ran into the lake outside of town. She seemed to be trying to tell me something when she collapsed."

Gaius checked Rosilyn and said, "She's just passed out. She will come around."

"She was trying to tell you something?" Merlin said. Merlin motioned Gwaine into his room and then Merlin pulled up the loose board and pulled out a pile of stuff from under the floor. He laid all of it on his cot. It was Rosilyn's jacket, jeans, and shoes. Gwaine picked up the jacket to inspect it closer. Something fell out and he reached down and picked it up. He saw an image on a card. It was Rosilyn.

"How is this so? What is this?" Gwaine wondered.

"She was brought here by magic, but not of her own doing," Merlin stated.

"Magic? Where was she brought from?" Gwaine said.

"Question is, when was she brought from?" Merlin sighed.

"What?" Gwaine asked.

"She is from well over a thousand years into our land's future. Lancelot found her. He was riding by the lake and a flash of light occurred and she was just laying there on the lake's edge. Lancelot brought her to us and we kept her secret. We didn't want Uther..."

"To hang her…" Gwaine finished the statement.

"She's supposed to go back to her time during the Feast of Seteria. I don't know if she still wants to go, but that was her plan up until her marriage," Merlin said.

Gwaine continued to hold her jacket and stare at the likeness of Rosilyn. He gripped her jacket tightly. He knew she was much different than other ladies, but he never would have thought she was from the future.

Gwaine looked and noticed Rosilyn was still passed out. "It has to be hard for her," Gwaine said.

"She knows if she goes back everyone she loves or cares about here will be dead, but if she stays…." Merlin trailed off.

"Her life no longer exists there… and her way of life is gone."

"Imagine throwing out everything you know and starting over. That's what she has dealt with for the last month and a half. She was instantly drawn to Lancelot because he is the one person who knew who she truly was. He protected her. He loved her from the instant he saw her. I saw the way she affected him. I could see it in his eyes. She loves him immensely, but I think her feelings confuse her," Merlin explained.

"What confuses her?" Gwaine asked.

"You do," Merlin said. "I think that's why she married Lancelot so quickly. She loves him, but she was trying to avoid the feelings she has for you. I've seen the way she looks at you. She looks when she thinks you aren't looking. Her eyes light up when you are around. I believe she has the same feelings you do about her. I tried to tell you before to tell her how you felt. I think she just didn't know how you felt. She didn't know if you were just being the Gwaine she had heard about or not."

Gwaine's eyes closed. "Why? Why is life this cruel?"

"You can't reveal your feelings now, it will just confuse her more. Don't abandon her either." Merlin said. "Just bury your feelings and be there for her," Merlin advised him.

"And what if those feelings of hers and mine boil to the surface…" Gwaine said sadly.

"We can only control our emotions so much, Gwaine, Why do you think she's in on the cot right now. I don't think she ever thought she would care for you."

Rosilyn started to stir. Gwaine ran into the room to be at her side. Rosilyn reached down to her wet clothes and cried.

"Princess, it's okay. I know," Gwaine handed her the jacket. "I get it."

"Lancelot?" Rosilyn asked.

"He's still on patrol," Gwaine said.

"Would you like me to walk you back to your chambers?" Merlin offered.

"Okay," Rosilyn said as she slowly stood up. Rosilyn hugged Gwaine and walked out with Merlin. Gwaine then collapsed down on the cot and held his head. He felt like he had just been kicked in the gut, and he looked at Rosilyn's image again. He couldn't believe it. She felt the same way he felt about her.

Merlin waited until Rosilyn changed out of the wet clothes and lie down before he left the room. Merlin sat down outside of her door, waiting for Lancelot's return. Merlin had fallen asleep when Lancelot woke him to see what was wrong. Merlin walked Lancelot to his old room and went in to talk to him.

"Gwaine brought Rosilyn in passed out. She drank a bit and tried to run into the lake to go home…"

"Why?" Lancelot asked.

"Well, she wanted to go back home and then tried to tell Gwaine where she was from and passed out," Merlin explained.

"Is she okay?" Lancelot asked.

"She is okay, physically. I don't know how she is emotionally. I told him the truth about Rosilyn. He cares about her, and I trust Gwaine with my life," Merlin said.

"She loves him, doesn't she?"

"She loves you. She asked for you as soon as she awoke."

"But she has some feelings for Gwaine…"

"I don't think she knows what her feelings are for him, and that is the problem. He rescued her, and maybe that added to that confusion. Do not for a minute doubt her feelings for you."

"You believe she truly loves me?"

"I do. I have seen her get tore up about you inside. She loves you. I do not doubt that."

"I need to go check on her."

"Make sure you wake her. Let her know you are there," Merlin said.

Lancelot walked back to the room he shared with Rosilyn and quietly opened the door. He walked over the edge of the bed and stared at Rosilyn, bathed with moonlight. He sat at the edge of the bed and rubbed Rosilyn's leg gently.

"I am back, my lady" Lancelot whispered.

"Lancelot…" Rosilyn said softly.

"Merlin told me… Are you …" Lancelot was interrupted by Rosilyn kissing his lips and pulling him down on her.

"Make love to me, my husband…" Rosilyn moaned.

He gave his wife what she needed. She wouldn't take her eyes off of him. She gripped him like she would never let go. He didn't know what conflicts resided in her, but he felt she did love him.

As he lay holding her that night, he wondered if she would eventually open up about her feelings to him. Lancelot didn't want Rosilyn to feel alone. He knew what it was like to feel alone.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, Rosilyn awoke in Lancelot's arms. She felt ashamed by what had happened the night before. Rosilyn turned over and looked at her sleeping knight. He was such a good man. She reached over with her hand and caressed the side of his face. His eyes slowly opened. Rosilyn turned over and lay face to face with him. She kissed his lips. He pulled her snugly up to him.

"Do you wish to return home?" Lancelot asked.

"I don't know," Rosilyn sighed.

"When we married, it was for as long as you were here… if you wish to leave…"

"I love you so much," Rosilyn said sadly.

"Do you love Gwaine?"

"I don't know what I feel for him, but I want you."

"Are you sure that is what you want?"

"I've had plenty of relationships with guys similar to Gwaine, and my experience leads me to believe it won't work."

"Those other relationships aren't Gwaine. He is a friend to you. He saved your life. That's why I never got mad about the way he felt about you. He respects our marriage even though he cares for you."

"You think he cares for me?"

"I know he does. If it wasn't me you were with… I would hope it would be him to take care of you and love you."

"You trust him a lot?"

"I trust he would lay down his life for you. I trust he would honor you."

"I want to be with you, Lancelot."

"Rosilyn, do not think you cannot discuss your feelings with me… I understand we got married rather quickly. I knew you were close to Gwaine. I just don't want anything to happen to you. Do not feel you need to hide your feelings from me."

"Well, I still want you!" Rosilyn kissed Lancelot's lips and then pulled him on top of her. Lancelot leaned down and started kissing her neck. Rosilyn's body felt like it was on fire. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. He slowly explored her body with his mouth. Rosilyn was running her fingers down his back. Lancelot went lower and lower. He made his way to the area between her thighs and when he did finally taste her sweetness, she cried out. He spread her open and would continue in any area he felt was causing her to moan deeper. Lancelot could tell by the way she held the back of his head she was enjoying the pleasure. It was new for the two of them, and they enjoyed every moment. Rosilyn couldn't take it any longer and she moaned out, "Oh my god," before holding his head tightly as he brought her the waves of pleasure.

Lancelot said, "My lady was that to your liking?"

Rosilyn laughed, "Couldn't you tell?"

Lancelot laughed as he said, "It felt a bit like you did."

Rosilyn shook her head and then tackled Lancelot to the bed so she could return the favor.

Meanwhile, Gwaine arrived early to the gates of Camelot, waiting on Gavin. He leaned on the stone walls and looked up at Rosilyn's room. He regretted not opening up to Rosilyn before it was too late. It bothered him that he had feelings for Lancelot's wife. He knew if it was anyone else other than Lancelot, he would have been challenged in a fight by now. Gwaine knew Lancelot was too good of a man to do so. Lancelot cared for people and showed much honor by the way he behaved. Gwaine wished he could be half the man Lancelot was.

Gavin came up to the gate, whistling and swinging his sword. Gwaine rolled his eyes at the boy, seeing himself in the actions. Gavin handed Gwaine a piece of bread his mom had sent along with him. "I brought you breakfast, Sir Gwaine."

"Thank you, Gavin. That was thoughtful."

Gwaine took a big bite out of it and smiled. "It's perfect!" Gwaine said. The little boy smiled.

Gwaine was glad to see Gavin's smile. He hoped it would lessen his concern for Rosilyn. Gwaine didn't talk as much as usual. He and Gavin approached the practice field and he started right in on Gavin's lesson. Percival stopped what he was doing to watch his friend interact with the young boy. He was surprised at what he saw from Gwaine. He had been worried about Gwaine after Rosilyn and Lancelot's wedding. He had been noticing that Gwaine had spent even more time at the tavern, and didn't look well. He had been less chatty, which was unusual for Gwaine. Percival saw Lancelot heading to the field. He noticed Lancelot seemed to be more serious than usual today as he approached.

Lancelot made his way to the field and went right to work. Lancelot was still worried about Rosilyn but she seemed to be in better spirits today. Gwaine wanted to ask about Rosilyn but he didn't know if that was a good idea. He was very concerned over her and thought he would try to ask Lancelot after awhile.

Lancelot spent time in a match against Percival and then again against Leon. Gwaine decided to step in after Leon and that's when Gwaine thought to ask about Rosilyn. "How is Rosilyn?" Gwaine asked.

"She seems well this morning." Lancelot said.

Gwaine stopped the match and went and stood by Lancelot.

"I am sorry this happened. I didn't know all of this was going on with her. " Gwaine said.

"She is overwhelmed."

"I can understand." He walked even closer to Lancelot. "Her situation is unique."

"She can't decide whether to go home or stay."

"Have you ever thought of going with her?" Gwaine asked.

"I've often thought of what to do… I love her with all my heart. I do not feel I would fit in and I would fail in my duty to Camelot."

"You could be with her though"

"Would you go with her if you could?" Lancelot asked.

Gwaine grew uncomfortable answering that question for Lancelot. If it had been Merlin, asking or Percival.

"She is your wife."

"Would you go with her if she was never my wife?"

"If she wanted me to I would… I would think."

"You care about her a lot?"

"She's like none other. You are a very lucky man," Gwaine smiled.

"Every day, I wake up next to her I wonder what I will do without her. Her life there she talks of is so much different than ours here."

"Lancelot, do not think I will try to win your wife from you. I just want to keep Rosilyn in my life. She doesn't have to be in my bed to be in my heart."

"She needs all the comfort she can get here. When I first found her she longed to go home so badly and little by little she has gotten better about being happy here. You have been part of that happiness. You saved her."

Gwaine looked down at his sword to keep away from eye contact with Lancelot and let him see how much he did care for her.

"May I check on her when I go back in? Gwaine asked.

"I am sure she would like to see you."Gwaine and Lancelot finished their match and Gwaine started with Gavin's lessons again.

"Sir Gwaine?" Gavin called.

"Yes," Gwaine responded.

"Do you love Lady Rosilyn?" Gwaine admitted he did with a nod of his head. He realized it was the first time he had admitted he loved her to anyone. Gavin smiled at Gwaine.

Gwaine picked Gavin up and threw him over his shoulder and said, "Enough for today!" Gwaine walked Gavin home and on the way back up to the castle he looked at The Rising Sun tavern and kept walking back to the castle.

Lancelot walked into Rosilyn's and his chamber and noticed it was extremely tidy. "You have been busy today haven't you?" Lancelot asked.

"I got in a mood!" Rosilyn joked.

"Well, does that mood carry over to the bed?" Lancelot smiled.

"Guess, you will see when we go to bed!" Rosilyn winked.

Lancelot said, "Maybe you can show me a little right now?"

Rosilyn walked up to Lancelot and kissed his lips intently. She pulled him tightly. Rosilyn walked him backwards to the table and sat him down in one of the chairs. She sat on his lap and continued kissing and caressing him. Lancelot said, "If that is what I have to look forward to tonight, I can't wait!"

Rosilyn purred, "…and a lot more!"

Lancelot stood up with Rosilyn in his arms, kissing her once more before he put her back down on her feet.

"Gwaine is coming by to see you," Lancelot said.

"Oh…" Rosilyn said nervously. Lancelot heard the hesitation in her voice. He knew that hesitation was due to her unresolved feelings for his fellow knight. Lancelot knew that Rosilyn wouldn't hurt him. Lancelot trusted his wife.

"I need to go see Merlin, so I may just go now."

"Okay," Rosilyn said. Lancelot went to walk out and Gwaine was just arriving at the door.

"Go on in," Lancelot said to Gwaine. Gwaine walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Princess?" Rosilyn turned around to see Gwaine standing by the table.

"I am sorry, Gwaine." Rosilyn's eyes filled with tears.

"Princess, I did not intend to make you cry. I wanted to be sure you were alright. You are dealing with much more than anyone can imagine. I only wish I knew sooner. I would have weakened my charm a bit. "Rosilyn laughed at the clever, witty knight. Gwaine took a step forward and used the side of his hands to wipe her tears. Gwaine reached out and pulled Rosilyn into a hug. Rosilyn could feel the grip he put as he held her and felt he cared very much for her.

"Am I still your prince?" Gwaine asked.

"You will always be my prince," Rosilyn smiled.

"Always? Did you think that when I fell on my face?"

"Gwaine, you are always, without a doubt, my prince."Gwaine smiled at Rosilyn, bowed to her and kissed her hand.

"I did lessons with Gavin again today. That kid amazes me. He is so full of life."

"He loves it!"

"You should join us in the lessons," Gwaine asked.

"Maybe."

"He would love it! I would also!"

"I will leave you for tonight and I hope to see you tomorrow," Gwaine smiled.

"Goodnight, my prince!"

"Goodnight, princess!" Rosilyn smiled and exhaled deeply as Gwaine left the room.

Lancelot arrived back at their chambers soon after Gwaine left. Rosilyn asked Lancelot, "Would you rather go to the dining room to eat or just bring some food from the kitchen to eat in the room?"

"I'd like to spend time with only you tonight. I will go get our dinners if you want to change into some-…" Lancelot started.

"Something more comfortable?" Rosilyn asked.

"I'd like that," Lancelot smiled.

"I will be back, my wife."

Rosilyn went to the changing screen, putting on her gown, then to put her other clothes away. She went around the room lighting candles. Lancelot arrived with the plates. Lancelot looked a bit upset as he returned.

"What is wrong?" Rosilyn asked.

"We have to leave for a few days tomorrow," Lancelot sighed. "I do not wish to leave you."

Rosilyn said, "It is your duty… whether I like it or not"

"Where do you need to go?"

"We have to ride to the outlying villages under our protection and be sure all are secure. You will still have Gwen and Gaius here."

"I will be here waiting for you."

"I will be back as soon as I can and we can slip you into something comfortable again."

Lancelot sat down to eat and held Rosilyn's other hand as they did. After they ate dinner, Lancelot picked up Rosilyn and carried her around the room as he blew out the candles. He then carried Rosilyn to the bed and took time to be with her before they both fell fast asleep skin to skin.


	20. Chapter 20

Rosilyn lay fast asleep but started to toss and turn violently. She cried "No!" as visions entered her head. She was seeing a Camelot knight's cloak floating in the water, a beautiful woman in black with an evil look, a sword landing in the bottom of the ocean. "No! No… no..." Rosilyn wailed. Lancelot woke Rosilyn from her bad nightmare.

"It's okay. I am here," Lancelot said as she sat straight up.

"Lancelot someone has drowned," Rosilyn said frantically.

"My lady, no one is near the water," he said.

"She did it!" Rosilyn cried.

"Who?" Lancelot asked.

"A beautiful woman in black," Rosilyn said, sounding pained.

"It was just a bad dream," he whispered as he stroked her hair.

"I feel it was real."

"Try to go back to sleep." Lancelot continued to stroke her hair as he held her. Lancelot may have not shown Rosilyn his concern for her dream, but he thought it sounded like Morgana. Rosilyn couldn't sleep, and she just laid there praying that it was all just a bad dream.

Lancelot didn't sleep much after Rosilyn's dream. He was concerned for her and knew he needed to have Gwen alerted to what happened during the night. Lancelot gently laid Rosilyn's head on the bed and put on his clothes to go find Gwen. He ran into Merlin outside the Royal quarters.

"Merlin," Lancelot called softly.

Merlin saw concern in Lancelot's eyes. "Rosilyn?"

"She had a dream… or maybe vision… I don't know."

"Why, what happened?" Merlin asked.

"She awoke from her sleep. She was crying out. She mentioned someone drowning in water and a beautiful woman all in black."

"Morgana?" Merlin wondered.

"Why would Rosilyn dream of Morgana?" Lancelot wondered.

"I don't know." Merlin worried.

"Have you seen Gwen? I would like it if she would spend time with Rosilyn in our absence."

"I saw her in the kitchen preparing a bag of food for Arthur's for the journey."

Lancelot headed to the kitchen and ran into Gwen in the doorway.

"Gwen?" Lancelot said.

"Yes?" she smiled.

"Can I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure, whatever you need, Lancelot."

"Rosilyn had a nightmare last night and I was hoping you could spend time with her until our return."

"I can do that."

"Thank you," Lancelot smiled slightly.

Gwen could still see concern in Lancelot's eyes. Gwen wondered what bothered him so much. Lancelot returned to his room to awaken Rosilyn and finish readying for their journey. Lancelot opened the door to see Rosilyn still asleep. He walked over to the bed, gently rubbed her hair and he saw her eyes start to open.

"My lady… I will leave soon." Lancelot leaned down and hugged Rosilyn. She gripped him so tightly that Lancelot could feel she didn't want him to leave. "My lady… I will be home as soon as we are done. We shall then go on a walk to the meadow!"

"A date!"

"I will be back. I will be careful."

Rosilyn sat up, pulling the sheet to cover her breasts. Lancelot kissed her deeply and made every effort to comfort her fears despite the bad feeling he had.

Rosilyn was getting dressed as Lancelot readied for the journey. She made sure she looked her best before she came out to see Lancelot from behind the screen.

Lancelot thought Rosilyn looked more beautiful than ever. She had taken one of his white tunics and belted her waist and had black tights on with it. His white tunic was oversized on him and on her it went further down and almost looked dress like on her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. "How will I bring myself to leave you when you look this beautiful?" He joked.

"Well, this may be what motivates you to get back to me sooner!" Rosilyn tempted.

Lancelot walked up and kissed her lightly on the lips. "My lady, I love you so much. I will return as soon as I can. I will miss your warmth and your kisses at night. I will have them replaced with Leon's snoring and Gwaine's eating."

"Don't snuggle up with them by accident!" Rosilyn smiled.

"I will be careful to avoid that, my lady."

Rosilyn took Lancelot's hand as they walked out of their room. Lancelot gripped her hand tightly. Rosilyn knew he didn't want to leave her. She walked down the stairs and out the front doors where all the horses were at their ready. Gwaine was standing by his horse with Gavin. Gwaine had a hard time removing his eyes from Rosilyn's figure. Rosilyn walked down the stairs with Lancelot and walked to his horse with him. He kissed her lightly before climbing up on his horse as she stared up at him. She wanted to hold herself together for him.

Gwaine went to Rosilyn as Lancelot looked on. "Do you think you can spend time with Gavin for the next few days? I know you can't teach him to use the sword, but maybe just have fun," he asked.

"I would love to!" Rosilyn smiled. Gwaine called Gavin over.

"Gavin, would you like to spend the next few mornings with Rosilyn while I am gone!"

"I would!" Gwaine went over and mussed Gavin's hair before hugging Rosilyn and climbing on his horse.

"Thank you, princess," Gwaine said before everyone rode off. Lancelot turned around and smiled at Rosilyn as they rounded the corner.

Rosilyn cried. Gavin looked up at Rosilyn. "They will be back!" he said. Rosilyn wiped her tears. She saw Gwen doing the same.

"What would you like to do, Gavin?" Rosilyn asked.

"Explore the castle!" he screamed.

"Let's do it!" Rosilyn laughed as she tried to forget her sadness.

"Let's do it!" Gavin copied.

"Want to come, Gwen?" Rosilyn smiled as she wiped away the last tears off her face.

"I would not miss it!" Gwen said.

Rosilyn looked back towards the gate and wondered how she would manage without her husband.

As they were exploring the castle, one of the first places they took Gavin was the tower that looked out upon the town below. "The place you go to dream!" Rosilyn told Gavin.

"I have never been in anything this tall, not even the trees I climb!" Gavin said happily.

Gwen said, "Camelot looks lovely from up here! Lancelot brought you up here?"

"He did," Rosilyn smiled. "It was one of the most memorable nights of my life." Rosilyn realized her old life hadn't lent the kind of memories that Camelot had to her life. She fell in love with all the people of Camelot.

"Can we see more?" Gavin asked.

"Yes!" Gwen said.

"Let's do it!" Gavin said. Rosilyn laughed at his use of her phrase.

Gwen led them all down to the kitchen and they each grabbed a fresh piece of bread as the cook was turned around. Rosilyn and Gavin giggled and ran out and Gwen shook her head as she followed. They then went to the gate at the vault to show him that.

"So there are rooms and rooms of treasure there?" He asked Gwen.

"There are!" Gwen responded.

"Wow! Good thing, there are locked gates and doors!" Gavin said. He looked at Rosilyn, "One day I will be guarding all of this for King Arthur!"

"You will be the best knight, I am sure!" Rosilyn smiled.

They walked all the halls and Gavin would ask questions.

"Whose room is this? What is this? Why are there so many guest rooms? How are these windows made?" Gavin would ask.

They were passing the knight's quarters and Gwen pointed to Rosilyn's room. "That is Rosilyn's and Lancelot's chambers."

"Can we go in?" Gavin asked.

"Okay." Rosilyn smiled as she opened the door. Gavin ran in.

"This room is so big! It has a table to eat at and fireplace and …. A big …. what's this?" Gavin said pointing.

"That's our wardrobe. Here's Lancelot's and here is mine," Rosilyn said.

"What do you do with a wardrobe?"

"You put your clothes in it!" Rosilyn said.

"Well I only have three outfits so I don't need a wardrobe," Gavin smiled. Gwen and Rosilyn looked at each other and breathed a sigh.

"That's a giant bed! It looks so comfortable. The blankets are all over the place though. It looks like you were wrestling a bear in there!" Gavin smiled innocently.

Gwen looked at Rosilyn and giggled. "Rosilyn, wasn't that bear you wrestled about this tall," holding her hand up to about Lancelot's height.

Rosilyn turned bright red. Rosilyn saw the bed covers were quite a mess due to her "wrestling" last night. Gwen whispered to Rosilyn "How long did it take you to wrestle that bear anyway?" Rosilyn turned around and gave a joking smile.

Rosilyn whispered to herself, "So embarrassing!"

Gwen led Gavin to the bedroom she sometimes used and pulled out her seamstress tools to measure Gavin.

"Gavin, how about I make you a few more outfits?" she asked.

"Can you?" Gavin shouted.

"Yes!" Gwen said cheerily."I will work on them tonight and have them for you first thing in the morning."

Rosilyn was happy for Gavin. Gwen and Rosilyn took Gavin to the throne room where Gavin kneeled before the throne. He wouldn't even touch the throne, he just wanted to kneel before it. "I would be here when I am knighted," he said.

"Do you want to go home for dinner, or eat here?" Gwen asked.

"My mother is gone until nightfall working in the fields."

"Is your father home?"

"My father died before I was born. I have never known a father," Gavin said sadly.

"Well, you will eat with us then!" Rosilyn said to him.

"We will definitely need a man around! Let's go have our meal!" Gwen said as she led them toward the dining room.

The rest of the day was perfect for Gavin. Gwen and Rosilyn walked him home and told him to come to the castle in the morning again and they would do something else fun. Rosilyn was grateful for this distraction. Gwen came to Rosilyn's room to work on the outfits and talk.

"Those will be so nice for Gavin," Rosilyn said.

"I almost died with the bear comment!" Gwen teased.

"How do you think I felt?" Rosilyn smiled. Gwen laughed.

Rosilyn changed her bed covers and fixed them neatly. She then looked out the window into the courtyard wishing it was time for Lancelot's return. She picked up one of his tunics that was laying on the floor and held it to her face and breathed in his scent to soothe her. She missed him so much already. She needed him to be back. _This life is a bit hard sometimes,_ she thought.


	21. Chapter 21-22

Lancelot sat by the campfire and looked up at the stars. He was hoping Rosilyn was doing the same. Merlin could see Lancelot seemed worried. He was normally quiet, but not this quiet. He could tell Lancelot was deep in thought. Merlin walked over and sat next to him. "Missing her already?" Merlin asked.

"I missed her before we even left," Lancelot said sadly. "I wonder how I will able to deal with it if she goes back."

"Is she going back?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know," Lancelot said as he looked down at his wedding band.

"Merlin!" Arthur called. Merlin patted Lancelot's shoulder before leaving to see why Arthur was calling him.

Lancelot saw Gwaine seated by the tree outside of the camp doing his turn at guard duty and went to talk to him. Lancelot sat down next to Gwaine. "You look distressed," Gwaine said.

"Promise me, if anything ever happens to me, you will take care of her," Lancelot pled.

"Nothing is going to happen," Gwaine said, shrugging off the comment.

"I need to know Rosilyn would be taken care of if something did happen."

"I have never stayed in one place very long. All my life, I have gone whichever way the wind blows. I have gone from tavern to tavern, from fight to fight, and have avoided any responsibilities. That changed recently… I now see what it takes to be a man. You have been a great example for me, Lancelot. I know why Rosilyn married you. I do promise; I will always take care of her and I will do so until my death. I will protect Rosilyn with my life if it comes to that," Gwaine reassured Lancelot.

"Thank you." Lancelot breathed a sigh of relief. "I will rest easier knowing that." Lancelot got up and went and lay down next to the fire trying to get some sleep. Gwaine wondered why Lancelot was speaking like he didn't think he would be around for Rosilyn.

Meanwhile in Cumberland, Morgana arrived back at King Benedict's castle ready to plot against Camelot. "Hello, my lady," King Benedict whispered.

"What is the plan to rid us of Arthur?" Morgana asked.

"Morgana, where are all the pleasantries for your future husband?" King Benedict asked.

"Time is for action and not pleasantries! Arthur and Camelot grow stronger by the day! Arthur must fall."

"Do you have no feelings for your brother?"

"He means nothing to me! Uther accepted him as his son and rejected me."

"So you will be fine watching him die?"

"I want to kill him myself!"

"My angel… my evil angel!" He teased.

"You shall have your chance when we lure him to the Sea of Meredor."

"I will bind him and let him drown in the Sea!"

"How will we lure him there?" Morgana asked.

"Arthur's need to avenge his father's death will lead him to his own death! I have had some information about the living bandit spread around the villages outside of Camelot. It seems this bandit is holding up at the abandoned Castle of Fyrien. Arthur will want to take him back to Camelot to be accountable for Uther's murder."

"I guess we are traveling to the Sea of Meredor then… my husband-to-be…" Morgana purred as she enjoyed setting the trap.

Arthur awoke early. He was thinking of his father and his hunts in the woods as a child. Uther had taught Arthur everything he knew of hunting and being a good soldier. Uther was a great knight, swordsman and had passed those skills to Arthur early in life and pushed Arthur as much as he could by putting pressure on him. Arthur loved Uther despite his faults and knew he was always doing what he felt was best for their kingdom he had built.

Merlin saw Arthur sitting next to the creek. He grabbed a plate for Arthur and brought it to him. "You may want to go ahead and eat before Gwaine eats all of the food!" Merlin joked.

"I don't have much of an appetite."

"Find one then, because you will need the energy for the journey ahead."

"Merlin, don't you have anything better to do then to nag me."

"It is my job to take care of you."

Arthur kept staring at the running water. "I failed my father. He should have been guarded better. He couldn't care for himself. Morgana had her own father killed. How can you do that! He loved her. How could she betray people she used to care about so much?"

"I don't know, Arthur. Morgause may bare much responsibility for Morgana's hatred."

"Even before I knew Morgana was my sister, I would have laid down my life for hers, and now she has murdered our father. She will be made to pay, as well as King Benedict!"

"Arthur, don't let this rage rule you."

Sir Leon came over to them and said "Sire, we are all ready to carry on." Arthur stood up and headed to his horse.

"We are headed to the small village at the foot of the White Mountains," Arthur said.

"The village of Kilnish?" Leon asked.

"Yes." They climbed atop their horses and kept riding on toward the foothills of the mountain.

Meanwhile in Camelot, the day started early for Rosilyn as she went to meet Gavin at the gate. Gavin ran to Rosilyn and hugged her. Gavin was ready to see what today would bring.

"What are we going to do today?" he smiled.

"I was thinking a journey and picnic!" Rosilyn said.

"Sounds fun! Will we see dragons?" Gavin asked.

"I hope not!" Rosilyn laughed. "Let's go inside so you can see your new outfits, and then we will stop by the kitchen and pack a lunch!"

Rosilyn brought Gavin to see Gwen. Gwen was excited about giving Gavin the outfits she had made for him. She held one up. It had the Camelot crest sewn into it. Rosilyn smiled when she saw his face light up. One outfit looked to be modeled after what Gwaine seemed to wear often.

"Are you going on our picnic, Lady Guinevere?" Gavin asked.

"Not today, I have many errands this day, but I will share in your adventures tomorrow though and I look forward to it," Gwen said.

"May I change into this outfit?" Gavin asked, holding up the Gwaine-styled outfit.

"I am sure that would be a lovely choice," Rosilyn smiled.

Gavin went to change and came out with his wooden sword tucked in his belt. He was ready to leave. "I am ready, Lady Rosilyn!"

"How handsome you look!"

"I am Sir Gwaine! I am the greatest warrior in Camelot," Gavin smiled.

"You are Sir Gavin! Camelot's greatest future knight and Arthur's protector! Don't be afraid of ever being yourself. You don't need to be the next Gwaine… you can be the first Gavin!"

Rosilyn didn't want Gavin to feel like he had to be someone else to be successful… In her world this went on far too much. People were trying to be someone who they weren't.

Rosilyn and Gavin went to the kitchen, made a picnic and headed out to the courtyard. "Can we take a horse? Gavin asked.

Rosilyn was feeling fairly good with her riding ability after her journey with Lancelot. Rosilyn walked to the stable and went to the stable hand. "Hello, my name is Rosilyn…"

"Oh, I know who you are Lady Rosilyn. You are Lancelot's wife."

"Yes, I am," she said as she smiled hearing someone refer to her as Lancelot's wife.

"I am Tyr, my lady."

"It is nice to meet you Tyr! May I take a horse for the day?"

"Oh yes! Whatever you want!" Tyr turned around, looking at the horses and holding his finger to his mouth, deep in thought. "You should take Daisy! She is very gentle and knows her way back to Camelot well."

"She will be fine!" Rosilyn said cheerily.

Rosilyn wanted to be sure she could get on the horse alone, so she led it to the courtyard, put her foot in the stirrup, pulled herself up and made it the first time. She reached her hand out to Gavin and placed him in front of her. "You ready?" Rosilyn asked.

"Yes!" Gavin smiled.

Rosilyn tapped her foot against Daisy so she knew they were ready to move. Gavin loved riding through the courtyard on the horse and feeling important. Rosilyn rode until she came to a small clearing with a stream. "Is this good?" she asked.

"It is nice!" Gavin said.

Rosilyn looked at the stream and it brought her memories back of Gwaine. She closed her eyes and pushed the thought out of her head. Rosilyn hoped all the knights were fine on their journey. This age without technology was hard on Rosilyn. She so badly wanted to know how Lancelot was doing. She worried about all the knights after her nightmare.

Rosilyn laid the picnic blanket out on the ground and then opened the cloth filled with food. Gavin ran back and forth in the woods. He had so much energy. He finally came over to eat with Rosilyn.

"Lady Rosilyn?"

"Yes, Sir Gavin?"

"Can you tell me a story?"

"Oh, yes!" Rosilyn thought for a second. "Once upon a time, far ahead in the future, there was a girl who had such a boring life! She just went to work all the time and never lived a real life. She lived in a time with buildings taller than clouds, people who could fly like birds, and where man can fly to visit the furthest places."

"Oh! This place sounds fun!" Gavin smiled.

"I would think it would be fun if she lived life. She hid from life so she wouldn't be hurt by people leaving her." Rosilyn sighed.

"Why did she hide? Wouldn't it be harder to find someone who wouldn't leave if she hid?" Gavin asked.

"I guess she just protected her heart by running away," Rosilyn sighed.

"Did she ever find someone who wouldn't hurt her?" Gavin said.

"I believe she did. The only problem was this person lived in the past and she has to give up her life in her future for his time in the past," Rosilyn closed her eyes.

"How did she get to meet him in the past?" Gavin asked.

"Magic…" Rosilyn said.

"Oh! Can magic take him to the future with her then?"

"I don't know, but she is happy with him, so she doesn't want to leave him."

"If I could get my father back, I would never let him go either. I think the man will do what it takes to be with her," Gavin said.

"Why do you think that?"

"I think love is strong and if she came all the way to the past and was meant to meet him than their love must be magic too!"

Rosilyn thought to herself, _Who is the person I am destined to be with? Lancelot or Gwaine?_

Rosilyn finished her food and watched Gavin toss pebbles into the creek. She wished her life was as simple as Gavin made it sound.

Rosilyn and Gavin rode back to Camelot and she dropped him off at his house. Gavin waved as he ran in his house. "I will see you in the morning, Rosilyn!"

Rosilyn rode back to the castle and made her way back to the stables. She looked out at the knight's practice field and felt lonely. It was never that empty. She put Daisy back in the care of Tyr and walked out to the overlook to think.

_What do you do, Rosilyn?_ She thought. Rosilyn hated that she didn't know what to do. Rosilyn wanted to have her future back but she didn't want to give up the past she has known.

Rosilyn walked back to her chambers and lay on the bed, snuggling Lancelot's tunic and breathing in his scent. Rosilyn laid there for hours, then got up still holding it tight, went to the window and looked out at the stars.

"I miss you, Lancelot…" she said as she looked up.


	22. Chapter 23

In the village of Kinish, Lancelot was staring up at the stars and felt a chill down his spine. He felt Rosilyn. She was so deep in his heart; he could feel her inside his being. He pictured their last night together over and over. It kept him from feeling lonely. He replayed their first kiss in his head. Lancelot never knew passion until Rosilyn.

Sir Leon heard a rumble in the trees and stood with his sword at the ready. A man ran into their camp, calling for Arthur.

"King Arthur… I need King Arthur!" "I am a loyal citizen of Camelot and need to make the king aware of a criminal."

Sir Leon held the man back, but King Arthur stepped forward and wanted to hear the man out. "I know of the location of your father's killer!" the man said.

"How do you know of this location?"

"The man had been spending his reward in local taverns. He bragged about being the one who killed the King. He told a woman there he was at a castle by the sea."

Arthur said, "That has to be the Castle of Fyrien! Morgana must have sent him there. We will head back to Camelot and prepare to head there."

"It may be a trap!" Merlin said.

"We cannot let this man go unpunished!"

"You cannot trust anything when it comes to Morgana."

"Merlin, do not come if you don't wish too, but I will avenge my father's death."

"We are riding back to Camelot for a journey to the Sea of Meredor."

Lancelot's heart sank at the mention of the sea.

Rosilyn was finishing a game of hide-and-go-seek with Gavin when she peered out the window. She saw of a group of figures riding out of the woods. Rosilyn got excited as she saw the Camelot knights' cloaks. She yelled for Gavin and Gwen. "They are back!" Rosilyn, Gwen, and Gavin ran out to the front steps of the castle as the knights galloped into the courtyard.

Rosilyn ran down the stairs as Lancelot climbed off his horse. Rosilyn jumped into his arms. She kissed him hard on the lips. "I've missed you so much!" she said as she gripped him. "I never want to let you go!" Lancelot gripped her tightly and pulled her head close to his chest.

"I love you, my wife," he said sweetly.

"I love you, my husband," she said as she felt his strong arms keep her close.

Gwaine was greeted merrily by Gavin. "Sir Gwaine, look at my new outfit."

"Those look good on you!" Gwaine smiled. Gwaine couldn't help but stare at Rosilyn's affection for Lancelot. He wished she was his and would greet him that way. The thought of Rosilyn was always hard to avoid. Gwaine knew by now that Rosilyn wouldn't leave his mind. She was an ever-present distraction to him. He loved Rosilyn, and the kiss they shared was the only kiss that Gwaine could ever recall over and over again in his mind. Every night when Gwaine went to bed he would go to bed wishing she was with him, beside him, and every day he woke with the thought of Rosilyn's smile. Gwaine realized he needed to turn his attention back to Gavin. "What did you do while I was gone?"

"I explored the castle, went on a horseback ride, a picnic, played hide-and-go-seek, and ate so much food I thought I'd have to lay down! Rosilyn is so fun. "

Gwaine looked up adoringly at Rosilyn and said, "She is!"

Rosilyn and Lancelot were walking hand in hand as Rosilyn directed him over to Gwaine and Gavin.

"Sir Gavin has been waiting for you!" Rosilyn smiled as she looked at Gwaine.

"From what I hear it may be hard for me to keep up with the fun you all have been having," Gwaine smiled.

"I'm sure my fun paled in comparison to your sword fighting lessons!" Rosilyn joked.

"Gavin, I will see you tomorrow!" Rosilyn said as she left Gwaine to spend time with him.

Rosilyn dragged Lancelot up the stairs of the castle and to their chambers. She told him to sit and she would fetch water for his bath. Rosilyn went out her door and was met in the hall by Merlin.

"Why are you leaving the room already?" Merlin said looking surprised.

"I wanted to get water for Lancelot's bath," Rosilyn said.

Merlin asked "May I?" as he pointed to her chamber door.

"Yes," Rosilyn said.

Merlin went over to empty tub. His eyes lit up.

_"__Bene læg_þá wæter,Onhǽte þá wæter_"_

The tub was now full of water. Rosilyn went over and stuck her hand in and found it was perfectly heated.

Merlin said, "I have now contributed to your evening's romance."

Lancelot smiled.

"How was that?" Rosilyn asked.

"There is plenty of water in that tub for the two of you," Merlin hinted as he exited the room.

Rosilyn looked at Lancelot and he seemed a bit serious.

"We are leaving again, my lady." Lancelot hesitated to say.

"Why?" Rosilyn's face distressed

"To bring to justice the bandit who remains."

Rosilyn was struck by the news. Her breathing quickened and her eyes closed. "Lancelot, I don't know if I can be without you again."

"I do not wish to be without you. It is what I must do. It is my duty."

Lancelot realized Rosilyn was scared and he walked over and held her. He pulled her up to his chest and said "I love you, my lady."

Lancelot removed his cloak tossing it on the bed, then his gloves. He undid his belt and then removed his chainmail. He forced a smile. "Join me in the bath, my wife." Lancelot said as he removed his jacket. Rosilyn walked over to Lancelot and turned around so he could unlace the back of her dress. He reached out and pulled the laces one by one to loosen them and then walked right up to the back of her neck, kissing her the nape of her neck. She leaned her head to the side to allow him to kiss more. His face was in need of a shave but it felt good upon her sensitive part of her neck and made Rosilyn feel her body awaken once again. Rosilyn slipped her arms out of the dress as it fell to the floor. Lancelot lifted Rosilyn up and placed her in the wooden tub. Lancelot drew the curtains across the windows to darken the room and lit two candles. He slipped out of his boots, trousers, and tunic. Lancelot joined Rosilyn in the bath. He slid her onto his lap and continued kissing her neck and caressing her. Rosilyn gripped Lancelot tight.

Rosilyn could feel Lancelot wanted her. She slowly climbed on him, looking into his eyes. She locked eyes with him and slowly maneuvered him inside of her, making Lancelot let out a small sigh. Lancelot wrapped his hand around her bottom and pulled her up and down upon him. At first the rhythm was slow and then with more rapidness, until they both moaned in pleasure. Rosilyn rested her head upon his chest and held him. She didn't want him to ever leave.

"My knight…."Rosilyn said quietly.

"My wife…"Lancelot said back as he hugged her tight.

Rosilyn awoke in Lancelot's arms and cuddled up to him. She knew he was leaving first thing in the morning and she was spending the day with him that day. Lancelot must have sensed she was awake. He started to stir and his eyes opened. He looked at Rosilyn longingly. Rosilyn smiled at him and asked "Are you ready for the meadow?"

"I am ready for a day with my wife," Lancelot smiled.

"I will get ready then." Rosilyn got up, put a dress on, and grabbed a blanket for their picnic. "I will go get our meal from the kitchen," Rosilyn said to Lancelot as she exited their chambers. Rosilyn headed to the kitchen and saw Gwaine with Gavin. "Hello, Gavin!" Rosilyn said excitedly. Rosilyn turned to greet Gwaine. "Sir Gwaine," she said as their eyes lingered on each other a little too long.

"My princess," Gwaine replied, still staring into her eyes.

Gavin tugged at Rosilyn's dress to get her attention. Rosilyn looked down at him. "Rosilyn, do you want to go with us?" Gavin smiled.

Rosilyn looked at the two of them. "I will have to take a rain check, but I would love to go with you two, anywhere."

"What's a rain check?" Gavin asked.

"It's when you make plans to do it another day," Rosilyn explained.

"So you will go with us another day?" Gavin smiled.

"Of course, I will!"

Gwaine smiled at Rosilyn. "Where are the two of you going?" Rosilyn asked.

"We are going fishing at the lake and then we are going to cook what we catch," Gavin beamed.

"Would you like us to save you some?" Gwaine chimed in.

"That would be sweet, thank you," Rosilyn blushed.

Gwaine looked at Gavin. "Why don't you go run in the kitchen and snatch us some of that fresh bread!" Gwaine watched as Gavin snuck in the kitchen.

"Princess, thank you for spending time with Gavin."

"I enjoyed it!" Rosilyn smiled.

"Well, I owe you," he whispered.

"No, it was no problem… I enjoyed it. Gwaine, I …."

"Am I no longer your prince?"

"You will always be. I am just worried about all of you."

"Princess…"

"I have a bad feeling." Rosilyn walked over and kissed her prince on the cheek. "Take care…my prince."

"My princess, I will not wash that off until I return," Gwaine said as he pointed at the spot her lips had touched.

Rosilyn walked into the kitchen and turned back to look at Gwaine who was leaning on the doorframe. Rosilyn couldn't help but smile at him. She picked up an apple and tossed it his way. He caught it, took a big bite, and winked. Rosilyn shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Rosilyn grabbed a sack and stuffed it full of food and drink. She then walked by Gwaine and grabbed the apple out of his mouth and took a bite handing it back to him as she departed the kitchen and went up the stairs.

"A woman after my own heart!" he yelled.

Rosilyn returned to the room to find Lancelot standing by the window. He looked to be very deep in thought. "What are you thinking about?" Rosilyn whispered.

"I was thinking about the first time we went to the meadow. I remember thinking that you were so beautiful. I tried to resist kissing you. It's just I thought you may disappear if I did. You are like a dream. "

"I thought you didn't dream?"

"I didn't dream before… now I do."

"What do you dream?"

"I dream of you…I dream of us..."

"I love you!"

"I love you too," Lancelot said as he walked to her and caressed her face. He reached for Rosilyn and pulled her tightly to him. Rosilyn closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of being secure. Lancelot was that feeling Rosilyn had been searching for all her life. He was a man who wouldn't walk out or let her down.

"You ready to go to the meadow?" Rosilyn asked.

He kissed her lips. "I am ready." Lancelot reached out for her hand and she took it. She squeezed his hand lightly before heading toward the door.

Lancelot and Rosilyn arrived at the meadow and were instantly taken back to their first outing together as an official date. Rosilyn laid out the blanket under some trees. She waited for Lancelot as he tied up the horses and got them some water from the nearby pond. As he came back to the blanket he picked Rosilyn up and spun her around. She kissed him as he put her down. They both lay down on the blanket. Lancelot lay on his side facing Rosilyn and she facing him. It was like the first kiss all over again. Rosilyn pulled her iPod out of her pocket. Lancelot looked down at his wedding ring and then at Rosilyn's. He marveled at how far they had come in such a short time. Lancelot lifted Rosilyn's hand and kissed it. "My lady, I love you to the stars and back again. Do not ever forget that."

"My knight, I would never forget that. I love you too."

Lancelot was so gentle with Rosilyn. He kissed her ever so lightly. Lancelot thought her lips felt so silky. She couldn't help but be drawn by his soft touch. He caressed her so carefully. He slid his hand under her dress and slowly up her leg. Rosilyn pulled Lancelot tightly against her. "Lancelot, never let me go," Rosilyn begged. Lancelot and Rosilyn made love to each other in an even deeper way then they ever had.

Rosilyn lay in Lancelot's arms and enjoyed looking up at the clouds. "You want to see something beautiful?" Lancelot asked.

"Of course!" Rosilyn smiled.

Rosilyn and Lancelot fixed their clothes and put on their boots. Lancelot took Rosilyn's hand and they walked a mile or more into the woods until they came upon a waterfall. "That is beautiful!" Rosilyn squealed.

"That is not the most beautiful part! Follow me!" Lancelot told her as he put down their supplies by the shore.

Lancelot walked to some rocks near the waterfall as they walked over three rocks there was a dirt path well behind the water. The path couldn't be seen from the outside and they could hide from the world there. The water looked like a curtain blocking the outside world and the sound of the water made it very calming. Lancelot held Rosilyn's hand as he lit a torch. She followed right behind him, holding his free hand. They continued back and came to a cavern with lighted stones.

"What is this?" Rosilyn asked.

"It's just a cave I found as a child. I used to hide things under this stone," he said.

"Wow! This is beautiful! I've never seen anything like those stones," Rosilyn said, staring at them.

Lancelot went over and touched the stones. "They are just nice to look at and you could stay in here and never need a torch. Maybe I can get our blanket and we can spend some time in here."

"Oh yes!"

"I will be back, my lady."

Rosilyn walked up closer to the stones and looked at them glow. She reached out and touched them and felt a sense of energy course through her. It wasn't a shock, just an awakening. The stones started to pulsate and show glimpses of moments. A flash of a black modern tee-shirt with an armband placing the amulet of Seteria under the stone where she found it, a glimpse of Lancelot picking her up, a flash of Merlin using a spell on her, her first kiss with Gwaine, Gwaine's necklace, a woman's pregnant belly, Rosilyn laying on a couch unconscious, and a view of a doctor leaning over a gurney. Rosilyn was confused at what it all meant. What she knew is a few things had happened and the others weren't familiar. They weren't familiar _yet_.

Lancelot walked back in the room. Rosilyn was unnerved. She didn't want to mention it to Lancelot. She knew her nightmare had worried Lancelot.

"Can we go now?" Rosilyn asked. "I just think we could spend some time at the castle. We can walk around or spend time in our room."

"Are you alright?" Lancelot asked.

"I am fine," Rosilyn said. "Maybe, we can visit the tower. We can look out at the kingdom and the stars."

Lancelot knew she wasn't fine. He knew she was not telling him something.

Rosilyn walked out of the cave rather quickly, grabbing the torch to make her way through the dark tunnels. She made it to the backside of the waterfall and walked the path to the stones and then to the shore. Lancelot looked back at the waterfall and wondered what had caused that reaction in her.

Rosilyn was fairly quiet on the way back to Camelot. Lancelot took the horses back to the stables while Rosilyn sat on the front steps of the castle. _What was all that about?_ She thought.

"My lady, would you like to go to our chambers or walk?"

"Maybe, we can just get some wine and food and go to the chambers for now and then when it is dark, go to the tower," Rosilyn recommended.

"My lady, go ahead to the room and I will stop by the kitchen and get some for us."

"Thank you," Rosilyn smiled.

Rosilyn headed up the stairs and was met at the top by Gwaine who handed her a plate with some cooked fish. "Thank you," she said quietly. Rosilyn fixated on his necklace, wondering why it was in her visions at the cave.

"Princess, how was your day?" Gwaine smiled.

"It was fine," She muttered.

"What is wrong? I can tell you aren't telling me what is truly in your heart."

"I have just had visions that I cannot understand."

"What type of visions? Bad visions?"

"I don't know," she sighed.

Gwaine walked with her back toward her chambers. Rosilyn didn't want to talk about it right now. She had visions of him and didn't want to admit that. "I will be fine."

"If you need me… I am always here for you." Gwaine vowed.

"I know you are, my prince," Rosilyn whispered.

Percival walked into the hallway from the stairway. "I thought you were right behind me," he said to Gwaine.

"I found someone prettier to follow," Gwaine joked.

Percival shook his head. Gwaine reached out for Rosilyn's hand. "Princess, if you need me…" Gwaine said.

"Thank you." Rosilyn's eyes stayed fixed on Gwaine. She had a hard time breaking her stare. She really longed to tell him, but she couldn't confide in him and not her husband.

Rosilyn turned to her chambers and unlocked the door and went inside. She grabbed her iPod and laid on the bed. She flipped through some pictures she had taken on it. She had a few of Lancelot and her taken her wedding night. She had a few from the meadow. Lancelot arrived back in the room, hands full. Rosilyn got up and walked to him to help him carry the refreshments. "My lady, I think I got a little of everything because I didn't know what you were in the mood for this evening." Lancelot explained.

"Lancelot, I am so lucky," Rosilyn said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I would do anything for you, my lady."

"Hold me," Rosilyn pleaded.

Lancelot walked to Rosilyn, wrapping his arms around her. Rosilyn nestled her head into his chest. Lancelot just held her for several minutes before Rosilyn led him to the table to eat. She led him to the chair and after he was seated, Rosilyn sat upon his lap. Rosilyn poured a goblet of wine and held it up to Lancelot so he could drink from it. She then drank from it herself. Rosilyn was trying to show Lancelot how much she loved him. She leaned over and kissed his lips.

Lancelot and Rosilyn spent hours in their chambers just talking and holding each other. Rosilyn noticed it was dark now. She and Lancelot walked to the tower and lit a torch and climbed up the winding stairs. As they arrived at the top, Rosilyn remembered how great the view was at night. It was so beautiful. Lancelot put his arms around Rosilyn from the back. He held her tightly as they both looked out at the horizon. "What do you dream of, Lancelot?"

This time instead of avoiding the question he answered her. "I dream of making a difference in Camelot and in your heart," he whispered into her ear.

"You have already done both."

Rosilyn turned around to face Lancelot. She drew his lips to hers and kissed him. Lancelot whispered, "You are beautiful, my wife."

Rosilyn replied, "I love you, Lancelot."

"Would you like to head to bed?" Lancelot asked.

"I want you to hold me."

Lancelot led Rosilyn back to the room and blew out all the candles but one to still be able to see his wife. He lay down next to her running his hands through her hair and holding her tightly as they both fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 24

Lancelot knew this morning was going to be tough for the both, he and Rosilyn. He had just come back and was already leaving her again. He knew this lifestyle wasn't the best for her. She needed him to be there and being a knight didn't fit that need. Rosilyn was very quiet as she got up and got ready. Lancelot could tell she was already tearing herself up about his departure. Lancelot knew if he were a farmer or blacksmith…he would be there for her. He just felt bad that he couldn't be that man. Lancelot had always felt he was born to be a knight. Rosilyn sat on the bed looking at her pictures on her iPod. She flipped through all the pictures over and over. She wondered if the pictures would be of any comfort when Lancelot was gone. She knew they wouldn't. She pulled herself together for her husband.

She walked over to him, picked up his cloak off the chair, put it over his shoulders and then fastened it. Rosilyn held his gloves in her hands. She knew it was time for him to go, but she tried to shake off the feeling to break out in tears. She took his hand and walked him down the staircase to the main doors of the castle, where Tyr had all the knight's horses ready. Lancelot walked with Rosilyn, down the steps and before even reaching his horse she had tears running down her face. Lancelot hugged her tightly and kissed her lips. He saw that scared look in her eyes. Lancelot tilted her face up, looking into her eyes and kissed her. "I will be back," Lancelot said.

"You promise?" Rosilyn wept.

"I do," Lancelot said kissing her softly on her lips and pulling her close.

Lancelot held her for several minutes, until Arthur climbed upon his horse. Lancelot kissed Rosilyn once again, before mounting his own. Rosilyn reached up, handing Lancelot the gloves she had been carrying. He gave her a small smile. "Lancelot, I love you," Rosilyn said softly. Lancelot leaned down and gently brushed her hair off her face.

"My wife, I love you, to the stars and back," Lancelot said.

Rosilyn smiled and wiped the tears away best she could, as they all rode away. Gwaine looked back at Rosilyn, as he rode out, to catch just one more glimpse of her beauty. He hated to see the anguish on her face. Rosilyn slowly walked over to Gavin and Gwen, collapsing on the stairs, and she couldn't breathe. She was overcome with holding all that emotion back.

Gwen understood what Rosilyn was going through, but she had grown used that feeling by now, she did however, realize this was all new to Rosilyn. Gavin sat next to Rosilyn and held her hand and laid his head on her arm. Gwen went to sat down on the other side of Rosilyn. They all just sat there for awhile until Gavin took Rosilyn's hand and said, "Rosilyn, Gwen, come with me!"

Rosilyn pulled herself together for the young boy. He led them to the horse stables. He brought them to the very back and pointed to stall. "Look in there!" Gavin said enthusiastically. Rosilyn peered over the stall door and saw a newborn horse and mother. Gwen said "how sweet."

The baby was so precious and Rosilyn couldn't help, but smile a tad bit. The stable hand, Tyr, was working at a stall close by them. He came over and opened the stall door, so they could all get a better look at the foal. "She is less than a day old," Tyr said. "I stayed with the mare all night, the last three nights, waiting for her foal," he said proudly.

"Gwaine brought me to see her last night," Gavin smiled.

"She's very beautiful," Rosilyn said.

"Gwaine said that, too!" Gavin laughed. "He said it about you, though." Gwen covered her mouth in surprise.

"Kids," Rosilyn laughed.

"What did I say?" Gavin asked.

Rosilyn looked down at the bracelet Gwaine had given her. She worried about all of her friends on this journey.

Tyr looked at Gavin and asked if he would like to name the foal. Rosilyn and Gwen looked to Gavin happily. "I will have to think of a special name for her!" Gavin said.

"That's why, I have chosen you to decide," Tyr smiled.

"She's so beautiful, she needs a beautiful name too." Gavin exclaimed. The young boy puzzled for a few moments. "I think Arabella will be perfect for such a special horse!" Gavin said as he looked at the small foal with the beautiful eyes.

Lancelot was staring out at the horizon, as his horse drank from the lake. The men were all taking a break, before they arrived at the Sea of Meredor, this being their third day of the journey. Arthur said "We will come through at the cliffs of Meredor and onto to the caverns, that run under the castle." Lancelot had an uneasy feeling about this journey. Gwaine walked up to him.

"You okay?" he said as he put his hand on Lancelot's shoulder.

"I just have a bad feeling about this," Lancelot said.

"I know what you mean. It seems a little too convenient that a bandit, makes it known where he will hide."

"Remember, what we talked about the other night?"

"Yes."

"If anything should happen…"

"We need to bring her darling Lancelot, back to her …there is no way any other man will be able to live up to example you set!" Gwaine smirked.

"Gwaine…I just need to know."Lancelot said seriously.

"You are my friend and I make you a promise that I will protect her. I will always do what is best for her. I will protect her with my life, if need be."

"Do you love her?" Lancelot asked.

Gwaine wanted to answer his friend. He just felt very uneasy about answering this question. His eyes closed a bit and he rubbed his brow. "I feel as though… I have for a long time, even before I had met her properly."

"I just need to know you really love her and this wasn't just another…"

"I know. I understand. I do love her. I would do anything for her."

Merlin walked up on them. "We will be leaving soon," he said.

"I go after this bandit because of Rosilyn, not Uther." Gwaine commented to Lancelot as he patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Let's head out!" Arthur yelled.

They all climbed back on their horses and rode on. The scent of the nearby sea hung in the air. The knight's came to the edge of the woods and could see the cliffs and the castle just beyond that. They all tied their horses in the woods and started to walk across the cliffs by the sea to get to the castle caves. Arthur showed them the way to the caves and they all managed to sneak into the castle undetected. There was a fire still burning in the fireplace, leading them to believe the bandit was there somewhere. They started to search. The exits from the castle were all blocked so there were no means of escape, without a confrontation with Camelot knights. They all split up. Gwaine started to search the top floor and heard a small creak. He opened a door to find the bandit's sword drawn on him. The bandit took out a dagger, throwing it at Gwaine. The dagger missed Gwaine by inches. Gwaine swung his sword at the bandit. He made contact with the bandit's shoulder. Gwaine landed four blows in succession. The bandit fought back intensely. Gwaine lost his footing and tripped over a piece of wood, on the floor. He landed hard on his back, dropping his sword. The bandit laughed as he held his sword up to kill Gwaine. A sword swung at the bandit and Gwaine looked up to see Lancelot behind the blade. Lancelot stepped over Gwaine and moved the bandit back before landing blow after blow and block after block. Lancelot was a very skilled swordsman. He fought like a true knight. The man kept trying to swing at Lancelot's head. Lancelot fought back with all the rage of what the bandits had done to Rosilyn in his heart, he ran the bandit through with the sword. The bandit quickly collapsed to the floor. Lancelot went to Gwaine and put out his hand to help him up.

"I was about to do that!" Gwaine said as he pointed at the dead bandit. "Thank you," Gwaine said as he collected his sword.

Arthur came into the room and saw the dead bandit and with a sigh said, "We can return to Camelot now. Go ready the horses." Arthur was ready to not deal with anymore thoughts of his father's death. Lancelot wanted to be home and away from the place. They quickly left the castle. Merlin was asked to prepare the horses for a journey home and quickly headed for the woods edge. Lancelot, Gwaine, and Arthur were at the rear of the group. They had just gotten to the cliffs overlooking the sea, when they heard a familiar voice.

"Little brother…did you miss your sister?" Morgana hissed."_Hleap on bæc_!" Morgana sent Arthur, Gwaine, and Lancelot flying to the ground. "_Gehæftan!" Morgana eyes lit up. Arthur was tied up with chains. Morgana smiled wickedly and quickly said _"_Ic þe bebiede þæt þu abifest nu__!"_ The ground below them at the foot of the cliff cracked. They stood quickly and Lancelot pushed Gwaine and Arthur off the part that was cracking and it gave way with him still atop it. Lancelot grabbed the side of the cliff; his sword fell into the water. He could barely get a grip of the cliff because of the cracking ground. Merlin saw Arthur bound and used his magic to unchain him. Merlin then put out his hand, unleashing a spell to knock Morgana out. She landed upon the ground. Merlin ran down the hill toward the cliffs. Gwaine reached for Lancelot's hand.

"Give me your hand!" Gwaine yelled. Gwaine grabbed Lancelot's gloved hand.

"Give me your hand, Lancelot," Arthur said. Arthur tried to pull him up. The ground was cracking more below them.

"You must go!" Lancelot said.

"We are not leaving you!" Gwaine said.

"You must go…" Lancelot said.

"You cannot leave, your Rosilyn."

Lancelot's eyes closed. He could not imagine leaving Rosilyn, but he couldn't risk his king's life either, and he could see King Benedict and his men had just come over the ridge. They were greatly outnumbered. The ground cracked further and Gwaine and Arthur could barely reach Lancelot. "Tell Rosilyn I am sorry. I love her…" Lancelot then closed his eyes and slid his hand out of his glove and released Gwaine's hand.

"No! No!" Gwaine said.

Arthur collapsed on the ground. Merlin made it over and looked at them. "Where's Lancelot?"

Gwaine shook his head 'no'.

Gwaine moved to stare over the edge, saw Lancelot's cloak floating in the water, and didn't see Lancelot at all. "There are so many rocks down there. He hasn't come up," Gwaine said to Merlin as he wiped away tears.

Merlin turned around, looking at the soldiers heading toward them on foot, and whispered, _"__Stanas ahreosaþ__!"_

Rocks from a nearby cliff fell and blocked their passage to catch up with Arthur. They would have to take the long way around to catch up with them. Merlin noticed Morgana still knocked out.

Merlin looked over the edge and he cried out. He wiped his eyes. Merlin didn't see Lancelot in the surf. He turned to Arthur. "We must get out of here," he informed the king. He saw the rocks right under the cliff and knew Lancelot couldn't have survived that fall. Merlin called out, "Lancelot!" hoping to get a response.

"He didn't come up," Arthur said. Arthur didn't want to leave until he knew what became of his friend. Reality struck him as he saw Lancelot's clock floating on top of the water and him nowhere to be seen.

"Arthur, you must go!"Merlin yelled. Merlin grabbed Arthur's hand and pulled him toward the area where the horses were tied. They quickly untied the horses and rode away quickly.

Merlin rode in the back and covered their trail behind him. Merlin had hold of Lancelot's horse and he kept looking at it, hoping that Lancelot would be there upon it. He didn't know how they were going to tell Rosilyn. Merlin kept wiping tears away. He couldn't help, but be emotional, Lancelot, being one of his closest friends. Lancelot knew Merlin the best. He knew his secret and accepted him. The men had ridden for several hours before finally stopping. No one really spoke. No one wanted to eat.

Gwaine went and sat by a tree alone. He kept thinking about Lancelot making him promise if anything happened to him to take care of her. Gwaine never thought it would become reality. Merlin came over to Gwaine. Gwaine wiped his tears out of his eyes. "I think Lancelot must have thought something was going to happen to him," Gwaine said. "He made me promise to take care of Rosilyn if anything were to happen to him."

"Rosilyn had a nightmare that someone had drowned and a woman all in black was responsible," Merlin said. "Lancelot came to me and told me about it the other day."

"Rosilyn told me she had visions. She seemed to want to talk to me, but she held back. How do I tell her? How do I tell her that he is gone?" Gwaine asked.

"I don't know," Merlin said as he wiped away tears.

"I love her and I can't hurt her like this," Gwaine muttered.

Merlin patted his shoulder and said, "Try to get some sleep."

Gwaine couldn't fall asleep. He just kept seeing Lancelot letting go of his hand and he couldn't take it anymore. Gwaine got up and packed his bag. He put it on his horse and then went to talk to Merlin. Gwaine reached out and touched Merlin's shoulder. Merlin was still awake as well and quickly looked up at him. "Merlin, I need to leave… I need to get to Rosilyn, and I need to be the one who tells her. I don't want to come into town with his horse and not him and Rosilyn be waiting for him. I promised Lancelot I would take care of her, and I intend on honoring my commitment to my friend."

"I understand," Merlin said. "Don't leave her alone, whatever you do."

"I won't."

"Be careful, Gwaine. I don't want her to lose two people she cares for though."

"I will be. I will make it back to her," Gwaine said.

Gwaine grabbed the reins of his horse and rode off. He rode until morning and started to get a little tired. Gwaine made his way to a spring and threw water on his face, and let his horse drink. Gwaine stared at the water and tried to think of how he should tell her. He didn't know how he would. Rosilyn may have been confused about her feelings for Gwaine, but he knew exactly how she felt about Lancelot. She always looked adoringly at Lancelot. Gwaine knew this was going to hard to get her through. She was going to want to go home. Gwaine didn't think she could handle this at all.

He climbed back upon his horse and continued the trip north to Camelot. Gwaine got to the edge of the woods at dark and could finally see the castle. He could see Rosilyn's room with candles aglow. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew he was about to break her heart. He rode up into the courtyard, handed the reins to a guard, ran into the castle, and started up the main staircase. Gwaine made his way to the top of the stairs when he saw Gwen. "Gwaine, are you all back?" she asked.

"I came back ahead of them," he said. "Where's Rosilyn?"

Gwen saw his serious look and shook her head. "Not, Lancelot…"He looked down and closed his eyes. Gwen uttered, "I need to sit." Gwaine walked her to the closest room and helped her down into the chair.

"Where's Rosilyn?" Gwaine barely got out.

"She was in her chambers." Gwen put her hand on her head. "She just got married," Gwen cried.

Gwaine had a tear run down his cheek. "I need to be the one who tells her. Will you be alright?"He asked Gwen.

"Go to her…don't leave her," Gwen whispered. Gwaine took Gwen's hand and squeezed it gently.

Gwaine walked down the hall, paused in front of Rosilyn's door, closed his eyes and then knocked. Rosilyn opened the door with a smile, which faded quickly when she saw Gwaine's anguished face. "Rosilyn, Lancelot…"

Rosilyn screamed, "No, no, no," as she started falling to the floor. She could tell by the look on Gwaine's face, Lancelot was not returning. Gwaine grabbed her. She took a few steps towards the table, grabbed a gray tunic off the chair, and held it tightly. She kept saying "No…" Gwaine held her tightly against him, wrapped both arms around her, and put his sword on her table. He held Rosilyn and let her cry. He wasn't thinking of his feelings at all. He only thought of hers.

"Would you like to sit?" Gwaine asked.

"I just wish I was with Lancelot," she wept. Gwaine could see her legs were weak and she could hardly stand. Gwaine picked her up and laid her on the bed. He got a chair to sit next to her. Gwaine wanted to calm her a bit, so he stroked her hair.

"I was never good enough for him," Rosilyn cried.

"That is not true," Gwaine said. "You made Lancelot smile. He never smiled enough before you. You gave him love… You loved him enough in your short time together, for a lifetime."

"I don't want it to be over," Rosilyn cried. Rosilyn laid there for hours before finally crying herself asleep. Gwaine didn't know what to say. Gwaine watched over her quietly, from a bedside chair. Gwaine finally laid his head on the bed and placed his hand over Rosilyn's all night. Rosilyn awoke the next morning and immediately began to cry, when she saw Gwaine, knowing it was no dream. Gwaine noticed Rosilyn hadn't asked what happened to Lancelot, because he assumed she already knew.

"Gwaine…"

"Yes, Rosilyn?" he called, using her name to remain respectful of the seriousness of the situation. "Gavin? I am supposed to meet Gavin…"

"I will be sure he is taken care of," Gwaine said softly.

He opened the door into the hall and waited for a servant to pass. "Can you please have Guinevere come here?" Gwaine asked. Moments later Gwen came down the hall.

Gwaine stepped into the hallway "Can you take care of Gavin today?"

"Of course, how is she?"Gwen asked.

"I don't know. I am not sure how to handle this, but I am trying," Gwaine admitted.

"Just being there for her is what she needs. Do you need to go change or eat? I can sit with her."

"Can you bring breakfast for her?"

"I will bring both of you breakfast."Gwen said as she placed her hand on the knight's cheek.

Gwaine returned to the chair beside Rosilyn. Rosilyn looked up at him. "Thank you for staying here with me."

"I will stay here with you, as long as you would like," Gwaine said sincerely.

Gwaine heard horses riding into Camelot. He walked to the window and saw Arthur, Merlin, and the rest of the knights with one lone horse. Gwaine felt a lump form in his throat. He knew that Rosilyn could hear it. Rosilyn stood up, went to Lancelot's wardrobe and took out his extra cloak he had in there, and wrapped herself in it. She went to their table and laid her head down. Gwaine went over and took the seat next to Rosilyn, slid it right up to hers and put his arm around her, pulling her close so she didn't feel alone. He would not abandon her.

Gwen came by shortly after, to deliver breakfast to the room. Gwaine got the door and took the plates. "Arthur wanted to come by and see her, but I told him it was best to wait until tomorrow," Gwen said.

"How's Gavin?" Gwaine asked.

"He's with Tyr in the stables. He was happily spending time with the foal. I didn't talk to him about Lancelot, yet," Gwen whispered.

"Thank you, for the food. I will see if I can get her to eat," Gwaine sighed. He brought Rosilyn's plate to the table. "Rosilyn, can you eat a little something for me?" Gwaine asked. Rosilyn just closed her eyes. He lightly lifted her face off the table and stroked the side of her face. "Please, eat," he asked. She leaned up and Gwaine took some porridge and fed her. She ate several bites, than she just laid her head back down, on the table. She got up from the table and went to her wardrobe to get her iPod. She pulled the pictures of her and Lancelot up and went and lay down.

"What do you have there?" he asked. Rosilyn handed it to Gwaine. She then flipped through the images. Gwaine was surprised. There was his lost friend on this little box, from his wedding day and shots of him and her lying together on a blanket. There were shots of him by himself. "What is this?" Gwaine asked.

"My iPod."

"What's that?"

She flipped to music and played it for him. "That's a pretty good idea," Gwaine said as he had never seen anything like that.

Rosilyn turned on the song she and Lancelot listened to in the meadow, pulled up a picture of him on the screen, and just stared at it. Rosilyn fell asleep and Gwaine sat there silently with her.

A small knock at the door was answered quickly by Gwaine to let Rosilyn sleep. "Would you like me to stay with her?" Merlin asked.

"I am afraid to leave her," Gwaine said.

"You should change your clothes," Merlin said. Gwaine was still wearing most of the clothing he had worn for the last several days. "Go ahead- bathe, change, sleep, and I will not leave her side, I promise."

"I will be back after I bathe and change," Gwaine stressed. "I could not sleep if I tried worrying about her," he said. Merlin shook his head in understanding. Gwaine knew he needed to be there for her. He did think he should take a bath though. Gwaine went to stand next to the bed and check on Rosilyn. He stroked her hair gently, before he went to open the door to leave. Gwaine turned and looked back at the bed before exiting for his chambers.

Merlin trusted Gwaine would take good care of Rosilyn. He knew Gwaine had true feelings for her. Merlin went over to the side of the bed and noticed Rosilyn had her iPod in her hand. He went to take it to put it away, but hit a button accidently and it lit up with an image of her and Lancelot. Merlin decided to leave it in her hand. He could see her wedding band on her hand and realized it was so sad that they had lost each other so soon. Merlin remembered placing Rosilyn's hand on Lancelot's during the wedding ceremony. Lancelot loved Rosilyn from the beginning; Merlin saw the difference Rosilyn made in him. Merlin remembered seeing his friend fight the urge to give in to his feelings. Lancelot's love, now lay before him in pain, and Merlin didn't know how to help her.

Rosilyn was still wrapped in Lancelot's cloak that she had gotten from his wardrobe. Merlin straightened parts that had come off of her and just touching his friend's garment left him in tears. He remembered the day Lancelot was knighted and the pride he took in his new job. Merlin realized it had only been just over a month since he had walked in on his friend during an overly friendly visit to Rosilyn's room before they got married. His tears turned to a slight smile as he recalled the happiness he had seen from the both of them that day. _Lady Rosilyn, wife of Lancelot,_ he remembered saying, not realizing it would be over so soon. Merlin went to the window and looked out as he cried.


	24. Chapter 25

Gwaine hurried to get back to Rosilyn. He had to wash days of dirt and grime from his hair and skin. Gwaine threw on his casual clothes and grabbed a pillow. Gwaine walked out his door and as he did Arthur met him outside.

"Gwaine," Arthur said. "How is Rosilyn?"

"She's exactly, how you would expect. Her heart is torn out," Gwaine replied.

"I'm sending soldiers to see if they can find Lancelot to give him a proper burial. I am sure that Benedict's soldiers will be gone by now. I just don't know what else to do," Arthur sighed.

"I don't know what to do. I sit there and just wait. I make sure she eats and I just stay there. I don't know how to fix it. There is no fixing, what is broken."

"I know. If she needs anything…"

"I will be sure you know."

Gwaine walked back into Rosilyn's chambers and saw Merlin standing by the window and Rosilyn still asleep. "Try to get her out of the room tomorrow," Merlin said.

"I don't see that happening, Merlin," Gwaine commented.

"Maybe, have someone come see her?" Merlin asked.

"Gavin…" Gwaine thought.

"You may want to talk to him today," Merlin said.

"I will be right back," Gwaine said. Gwaine then headed to the stables to break the news to Gavin.

"Sir Gwaine!" Gavin yelled as he ran to him. "Come look, the foal can stand better now," he said as he dragged him to the rear stall.

"You are right. She sure has gotten stronger." Gwaine said forcing a smile. "Let's go for a walk," he said as they walked around the castle courtyard and took a seat in a corner hall. "You know how Rosilyn couldn't meet you today?"

"Oh, yes! Gwen said that she would miss me, but she wasn't feeling well," Gavin recited.

"Rosilyn is upset."

"Why is she upset?"

"Sir Lancelot died saving King Arthur and I."

Gavin lip started to quiver and tears started to run down his face. Gwaine reached for Gavin and put him on his lap. "Rosilyn loves Sir Lancelot, so much and she misses him," Gwaine said.

Gavin asked, "Why do people die?"

"Maybe… maybe there is a more special place for them than here. We don't want to let them go, but sometimes it happens for a reason," Gwaine said.

"Maybe like to bring two other people together… my father died and it brought us together, Sir Gwaine," Gavin went on as he wiped at his eyes.

"Tomorrow, I would like it if you would visit Rosilyn. She may not smile, but if you just come, hold her hand or sit with her, I think anything will help her."

"Are you helping her?"

"I am."

"That's because you love her."

"It is because I love her… you are awfully observant, little one, aren't you!"

"Gavin! Gavin!" Gwen called in the distance.

"She's going to walk me home, now."

"I will see you tomorrow. I should go back to check on Rosilyn." Gwaine returned quickly to the room as Rosilyn was just waking. Merlin left them and headed back to check on Arthur. Rosilyn sat up. Gwaine walked over and took her hand. "Can I get you something to drink or eat?"

"I don't know."

"I wish you would…for me," Gwaine asked. Rosilyn stood up and walked to the table and sat down."What would you like?"

"I don't know," Rosilyn said.

Gwaine soon realized, he just needed to bring her something and she would eat it… she couldn't handle making decisions right now. "Would you like to walk to the kitchen with me?"Rosilyn shook her head, no. "I will be right back. Will you be okay, if I go quickly?"

Rosilyn nodded her head in agreement and then laid it on the table. Gwaine went to Rosilyn and stroked her hair. He couldn't think of anything to say to her, so all he could do is be there for her. Gwaine kissed the back of her head, before he headed out the room.

Gwaine went to the kitchen and gathered what he could that was ready. He grabbed some wine and two goblets. He needed a drink. Gwaine grabbed a plate with chicken, potatoes, cheese, and bread. He got a few apples and then went back up the stairs. He was trying to balance all of it without dropping anything. He got to Rosilyn's door and didn't have a hand free. Percival saw he was in need of help.

"How is she?" Percival asked.

"I don't know. I can't tell if I am doing her any good." Gwaine admitted.

"I am sure you are doing everything that can be done. Do you need me to get anything?" Percival stated.

"Can you bring a bucket of fresh water to her room in the morning?"

"I will."

Percival opened the door for Gwaine and waited for him to be out of the doorway, before shutting it. Gwaine placed the food and drink on the table. He put a plate of food before her and knelt down beside her. "Rosilyn, will you eat a bit?" Gwaine asked. Rosilyn slowly sat up and Gwaine fed her a few bites by hand. Rosilyn didn't want to move at all. She just wanted to lie down. Gwaine stood up and poured Rosilyn a little wine.

"Drink a little of this," he said. He poured himself a goblet also, but filled it to the top instead. He drank his down quickly before refilling it. Rosilyn picked up hers and just sipped it. She drank all of the wine that he had poured and she put her goblet down. Gwaine added a bit more to it. They both just sat there and neither talked. Rosilyn fumbled with her fingers and looked down a lot. Rosilyn got up and walked to the bed, but she just plopped down upon it and didn't cover herself. Gwaine straightened the covers upon her and then lay down on the floor next to her bed. Gwaine could hear the light sniffling of her sobbing and it made him cry with her.

The morning came too soon for Gwaine. He checked on Rosilyn, who was still asleep, and then went over to his room to change his clothes. He opened Rosilyn's door slightly to see if she was still asleep. She was still laying as he had left her. Gwaine made his way to Camelot's gate to meet Gavin. Gavin was there with some flowers he had found. Gwaine joked, "You didn't have to bring me flowers"

Gavin laughed, "These are for Rosilyn."

"Well, I see who your favorite is!" Gwaine said as he tousled Gavin's hair. "That was a good idea."

"I know she likes flowers. She always stops to look at them when we see some."

"She does love flowers."

"Did you ever get her flowers?" Gavin asked.

"I did."

"When you were trying to woo her?"

"Yes. She didn't take me seriously."

"Why? You love her."

"Some things you do have outcomes that you pay for."

"What did you do?"

"Rosilyn didn't realize she was special to me, because I didn't tell her."

"Maybe one day you will tell her."

"Perhaps… one day."

Gwaine opened the door to Rosilyn's room and Gavin walked in slowly. He saw her lying on the bed facing away from them. He walked to the side of the bed which she faced. He saw her eyes were still shut. Gavin struggled to climb onto the tall bed. He placed the flowers on the bed between Rosilyn and him. Gavin then laid his head on the pillow and put his hand on top of Rosilyn's. Rosilyn slowly opened her eyes and saw Gavin. Rosilyn held his hand and continued laying there. Gwaine heard a knock on the door and opened it to see Percival with a bucket of water.

"Thank you," Gwaine mouthed to him. Percival nodded his head and then put his hand on Gwaine's shoulder in silent understanding.

Gwaine set the bucket down on the table and went to sit in the chair at the side of the bed. He could see Rosilyn's face, but he tried not to stare at her. It was hard for him not to, because he wanted to make sure she was okay. Gwaine couldn't stand to see her cry anymore.

Rosilyn looked at Gavin lying across from her and she decided to pull herself together for him. She couldn't have him laying there looking sad all day. She leaned over and put her forehead to his and said, "Thank you for the flowers, Gavin."

Gwaine perked up. It was the first time in days that he had heard Rosilyn put together a full sentence.

"Maybe we can try to do something today," Rosilyn choked out.

Gavin sat up. "What would you like to do?" Gavin asked.

"I don't know." Rosilyn said quietly.

"Maybe we can all go to my house. I can show you my collection," Gavin said.

"I think that would be a brilliant idea. Let me get dressed," she said. Rosilyn went to her wardrobe and found some clothes to wear and went behind the changing screen. Gwaine could see her through the mirror, but this time he diverted his eyes. Rosilyn came out a few minutes later with her clothes all fixed and went to her mirror to fix her hair. Gwaine walked over to her changing screen and adjusted it a bit when she wasn't looking to avoid any more temptation. Gwaine went to the kitchen to get some breakfast for them. When he returned, Rosilyn had just put on her boots and was seated at the table with Gavin. Gwaine put the plates down on the table. Rosilyn looked up making eye contact with Gwaine. "Thank you," she said.

Gavin waited for Rosilyn to start eating before he would. As Rosilyn ate, so did Gavin and Gwaine. They were all quiet, but Gwaine could tell Gavin had made a difference with Rosilyn. She cared more about his feelings then her own. She pulled herself together for him. When they were done with their breakfast, they all headed to the door. Gwaine looked at Rosilyn. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"I don't know," Rosilyn said.

"Let's do this," Gavin said. Rosilyn nodded her head 'yes'. Rosilyn stepped out her door for the first time in days. As she passed Lancelot's old room a tear streamed down her cheek. Gwaine put his arm on her back. He then reached up and wiped the tear away with the back of his hand.

Gwaine opened the main doors that head out into the courtyard and saw most of the knight's were gathered. Rosilyn hesitated a bit before walking out. Gavin followed close to her and took her hand. They walked down the stairs together and as they walked by the knight's parted to let Rosilyn through. She saw King Arthur just ahead of her and he walked to Rosilyn. "My lady," King Arthur said. "I am so truly sorry, if there is anything I can do for you."

Rosilyn said "Thank you," as she nodded her head. Gavin hid behind Rosilyn. He was nervous to be before the king.

"Arthur, I would like you to meet Gavin. He will be one of your finest knights one day," Gwaine said.

Arthur bent down to Gavin's level and peered around the corner of Rosilyn's figure. "Hello, Gavin."

Gavin bowed to King Arthur. "You would like to be a knight?" Arthur asked.

"That is my dream," Gavin smiled.

"Well, I cannot wait for that day!" Arthur looked at Gwaine and then Gavin and said, "Just avoid the tavern!"

Gwaine shook his head. Rosilyn put her hand on Gavin's back and they continued on to town. They arrived at Gavin's house, he opened the door for them, and they went in. They stepped inside and it was dark, damp, and small. Rosilyn couldn't find any signs of furniture; just a few blankets on the floor. It saddened her. Gwaine and she looked at each other. He could see sunlight through their roof. Gavin pulled out a cloth from under some hay. He unfolded it and it had a leaf, stick, rock, and a button. "This is my collection," Gavin smiled. "The leaf is from the trees were we had our picnic, the stick is from where I went fishing with Gwaine, and the rock was from the practice field when Lancelot let me watch, and the button was on the floor in the castle."

Gwaine smiled a bit. These small tokens meant so much to him. Gwaine and Rosilyn looked up at the roof. She shook her head. "I will be right back," Gwaine said. He went to find the town thatcher and paid him to come fix the roof. He paid him extra to come right away and do it. Gwaine then went to the castle. He saw Arthur was still in the courtyard.

"Arthur," Gwaine called.

"Yes, Gwaine?"

"Would it possible to get two servant's cots, blankets, and pillows for Gavin and his mother?"

"Of course, you are welcome to anything in the store room. He has no father?"

"His father died, before he was born."

Arthur knew what that felt like to never know your parent. "Take whatever you need."

"Thank you, Arthur," Gwaine smiled.

"Have Merlin help you!" Arthur said as he looked around. "Merlin!" Arthur yelled.

Merlin walked over. "Yes?"

"Help Gwaine with whatever he needs," Arthur said. Gwaine and Merlin started heading to the castle.

"How is she, today?" Merlin asked.

"She was bad until this morning… Gavin made a difference, "Gwaine said.

"You have made a difference, too," Merlin said.

"I don't know, Merlin."

"You have kept her from feeling alone. Rosilyn doesn't want to be alone, and you have been there."

"I knew you cared about her before you had even admitted it to me, Gwaine, I am your friend. Feelings are sometimes impossible to control. I have made bad decisions, because of my feelings and I knew you cared about her and that was not intentional. I don't think you saw it coming. I don't think she did either," Merlin said.

"Lancelot asked, if I loved her."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him I felt I had for a long time even before I had met her," Gwaine sighed. "I saw her leaning out your window. I feel I lost my heart to her that very day." Gwaine said as he fought back tears. He recalled the feeling he got when he saw her.

Gwaine filled Merlin in on what he wanted to get. They went to the store room and there were plenty of cots, blankets, and pillows. Gwaine picked two cots and then grabbed a stack of blankets and four pillows. He also noticed a small table and chairs in the corner. It was small and round, but big enough for two people. Gwaine pulled that out too. He found a rolled up rug that was pretty tattered, but would work for covering a dirt floor. He saw a couple small, wooden statues that he put in his pocket too. Merlin and Gwaine carried all of their finds to a cart and lugged it to Gavin's house. Gwaine looked to see the man working on the roof of Gavin's house. Merlin and Gwaine pulled the cart up to the house and saw Rosilyn and Gavin were sitting outside on a small bale of hay. Rosilyn stood and fixed her dress as she walked to Gwaine. She looked at him and had a slight smile at what he had done. She felt such happiness for Gavin.

Merlin went to Rosilyn and gave her a hug.

"My lady," Merlin said.

"Merlin… I am sorry," Rosilyn said, knowing Lancelot was his best friend. Merlin walked over to her again, hugging her tightly.

"You made him so happy! He was happier then I had ever seen him," Merlin smiled.

"I was happy too. Lancelot was the kindest man, I have ever known. I miss him."

"I do too. He only wanted to see you happy." Merlin said. "I know you have tough times ahead, but remember that's not what he would want. He wants your happiness."

Rosilyn wiped a few tears off her face and then got to work on Gavin's house. Merlin, Gwaine, and Rosilyn walked in and looked around. "That rug needs to go down first, but the floor is so damp."

Merlin looked at Rosilyn. Rosilyn nodded her head. They both looked at Gwaine. Gwaine said, "What?"

Rosilyn took Gavin outside. Merlin said, "_Eorðe_, _lyft_, _fyr_, _wæter_,_hiersumaþ me_." Merlin's eyes flashed as Gwaine jumped back a bit. The floor dried. The room was not musty anymore.

"Merlin? Something you want to tell me?" Gwaine smiled.

"Oh… I have a little magic!" Merlin smirked.

"That may come in handy sometimes!" Gwaine joked.

"It does every so often. "

"Would have been nice to know when we cleaned all those boots."

"Cleaning the boots was good for you, Gwaine! It was less time you could spend at the tavern."

"Lancelot knew?" Gwaine asked.

"He did."

"You saved Rosilyn that night, didn't you?"

"I did." Merlin said. Gwaine hugged Merlin. "I wish, I could have saved Lancelot."

"Merlin, no one man can control everything." He patted Merlin on the shoulder. "Let's get this rug in before Gavin notices the floor is all dry."

They brought the rug in and laid it upon the dry earth and then brought the two cots in and blankets. Rosilyn came in with Gavin to help straighten stuff for him. She looked at Gwaine and could see he was being extra careful around her. She went over and kissed him on the cheek and said, "Thank you, my prince."

Gwaine slightly smiled, replying "Princess."

Rosilyn brought one of the chairs in and sat it next to their new table. She looked around the room and felt good about what they had done. Gwaine and Rosilyn stayed until Gavin's mother arrived. She hugged Rosilyn and Gwaine. She couldn't thank them enough. "What you have done for my son…I could never repay you for," she said.

"You do not need to repay us. King Arthur bestowed this onto you as a kind gesture and Rosilyn and I wanted to do this for the both of you," Gwaine said.

"Your roof is repaired. I hope this suits the both of you."

"It is perfect, Sir Gwaine," Gavin's mother said.

Gavin hugged Gwaine and Rosilyn and as they were walking out of the house Gwaine remembered the statues in his pocket. He pulled them out. "Here's something for your collection." Gwaine smiled as Gavin took the two statues. They were a lion and a dragon.

"I've never had anything this nice!" Gavin cheered.

Gavin hugged Rosilyn and Gwaine around their legs. Rosilyn leaned down and hugged Gavin as Gwaine patted his shoulder.

Gwaine and Rosilyn left the house and headed back to Camelot. They came upon The Rising Sun. Rosilyn pointed to it. "Want to go in?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea for you."

"One drink?" Rosilyn took a step toward the door.

"Last time we were here…"

"One drink?" Rosilyn repeated, taking another step toward the door.

"Okay," Gwaine conceded.

Rosilyn needed a change of atmosphere for a little while, and the tavern didn't remind her of Lancelot.

Upon entering the tavern, Rosilyn headed to the table far from the door where they normally sat. Berinon walked over with two drinks. He placed his hand on Rosilyn's shoulder. "My lady, I heard about Sir Lancelot. I am truly sorry. He was always so nice when I would run into him on the streets."

"Thank you. There is no one like Lancelot," Rosilyn said.

Gwaine tried to hand the coins to pay Berinon for the ale, but he refused to take his money. "Today your drinks are on me," Berinon insisted.

"Thank you," Gwaine said.

Berinon went back behind the bar. Gwaine had been trying to avoid talking about Lancelot. He didn't want to remind her. Gwaine assumed she didn't forget anyway. She was happy at Gavin's house because she was helping him. He knew it was going to bother her when they arrived back at the castle.

"Do you have family?" Rosilyn asked.

"My father died when I was very young. I don't remember him. My mother died several years ago. I also have a sister. I do not speak to her. We do not get along. She always saw me as trouble and she always looked down on me. It's just me now. "

"Me too," said Rosilyn.

"I always just traveled from place to place. It's a bit easier if you don't get to know people too well. In the tavern, everyone's your friend. It's not real."

"And what about ladies?"

Gwaine knew this is the question that she already knows the answer to. "I have done all the things you have heard about me. I admit to all of it. I made plenty of mistakes. I wasn't looking for love."

"No one special?"

"I was not looking for anyone special. No one ever tempted me to stay in one place or change. People tire of me quickly," Gwaine said.

"I never did," Rosilyn said.

Gwaine drank his drink quickly. He was uncomfortable talking about himself, but he knew he needed to.

"Berinon, another ale please?" Gwaine yelled. Turning to Rosilyn, he added, "Do you need another?"

"No, thank you, I am fine" Rosilyn said. "What about your necklace? What is it?"

"It was my father's."

"What did your father do?

"My father was a knight."

"Is that how you became a knight?"

"No… Only Merlin knows my father was a noble and a knight."

"Why?"

"I didn't trust nobles. My father died in a battle for King Caerleon, and my mother had to go to him for help afterwards. She had two children and no means to feed us. He turned her away. My father fought for him and died and he was so greedy he turned our family away. I don't trust many people due to the lessons from my past. All our family had left of my family heritage was this wedding ring of my father's, and this necklace, and that bracelet," he said pointing at Rosilyn's wrist.

"This is part of your family's heritage?" she said rubbing the bracelet on her wrist.

"Yes, it is, but I wanted you to have it."

"I didn't realize…"Rosilyn looked down at her bracelet appreciating it even more now.

"May I see your necklace?" Rosilyn asked.

Gwaine removed it and handed it to Rosilyn. As soon as it was placed in Rosilyn's hand a wave of energy hit Rosilyn. She recognized that feeling. It was magic. _Why would Gwaine's father have a magic necklace? _Rosilyn knew Gwaine didn't realize it was magic. Rosilyn didn't understand how she could feel the magic and not him. Why was she feeling it and not Gwaine?

"What's this?" Rosilyn asked pointed to a small etching on the back of the dragon scale necklace.

"My family's crest," said Gwaine.

Rosilyn handed the necklace back to Gwaine.

"What about your family?" Gwaine asked.

"My father left when I was young and never returned. My mother died not long ago. She died from cancer. I am alone."

"You are not alone," Gwaine said as he took her hand.

"Thank you."

Berinon brought two more ales over and handed them to Gwaine and Rosilyn. Rosilyn started to drink hers down. Gwaine lifted his glass and toasted, "To Lancelot, the knight everyone wishes to become, and a kind of man like none other." Rosilyn lifted her tankard and tapped it against Gwaine's.

"I don't know if I can stay in Camelot," Rosilyn said.

"Because Lancelot's gone now?" Gwaine asked.

"I didn't know if I was staying when he was here. He didn't want to go with me. I can understand why. He has always wanted to be a knight. He couldn't do that where I live. The time we spent together fills a lifetime of memories."

"I don't think I will ever have that. It may end up just being time for me to move on again at some point."

"Gwaine, I think you will have it one day, it may be in the future, but you will."

Gwaine just chugged his ale. He wanted to be with Rosilyn, and that was very inconvenient now more than even before. He put a forced smile on his face. He knew she didn't realize that he felt different about her than he had about other women. She saw him as a man that wanted to have his way with her and move on.

Rosilyn looked a bit sad to be going back to the castle. She hated facing memories, and it was what dug into her the most. She walked to the castle and could see Lancelot at the foot of the stairs kissing her, at the wall looking out, in the bed next to her; on the practice field… Her memories of him were everywhere. There was no hiding at the castle.

"Do you need me to stay with you tonight?" Gwaine asked. "On the floor?" he added.

"I will try to on my own." Rosilyn said.

"I will be by in the morning." Gwaine said. "If you ever need me… Let me know."

"I will." Rosilyn walked into her room. It really haunted her. She went to Lancelot's wardrobe, opened it, and looked inside. She took out one of his tunics and held it close to her. She changed out of her dress and placed the tunic on and climbed in bed. She looked out the window at the stars. "Lancelot, I love you…" she said aloud. At the same moment at King Benedict's castle, Lancelot was looking out his cell window wishing he could let Rosilyn know he was very much alive. "Rosilyn, I love you and I will be home… I promise."


	25. Chapter 26

Rosilyn was used to the same routine every day. Gwaine would bring her a bucket of fresh water and breakfast, before he spent time at practice, then with Gavin. Rosilyn had been dealing with Lancelot's death for more than two months now, and still hadn't gotten rid of his clothing. She couldn't bear to get rid of them. Rosilyn hadn't been down to the practice field since before Lancelot's death. Rosilyn spent some time with Gavin when she could gather the emotional strength. She looked out the window and saw Gavin and Gwaine heading toward the practice field. Gavin had his wooden sword with him. Rosilyn looked around her room for anything else to straighten or fix, and found nothing. She sat in the chair at her table and then walked to Lancelot's wardrobe. She imagined Lancelot wouldn't be happy with her stopping living life. There was a knock at the door. She opened the door to see Gwen. "Rosilyn, How are you?" Gwen asked.

"I am fine, but I think I need to get out of here for a bit!" Rosilyn said.

"Where would you like to go?" Gwen questioned.

"The practice fields."

"Would you like me to go?

"Of course! Do you want to go? Oh! What am I thinking, of course, you want to go! Arthur will be there!" Rosilyn smiled.

"Rosilyn," Gwen laughed.

As they rounded the corner of the castle gate out to the practice field, everyone stopped and looked. Rosilyn hadn't been out here in so long and all the knights were surprised. Arthur came up to Gwen to see her. Gavin yelled "Rosilyn!" then ran to her. It caught Gwaine's attention and he stopped his match. He stood there leaning on his sword. Percival wondered why Gwaine had stopped his relentless assault on him until he saw Rosilyn was outside.

"Go talk to her," Percival said.

"I do not wish to bother her," Gwaine said.

"Talk to her," Percival repeated.

"She may not want me to bother her," Gwaine said.

"She's out here… you either talk to her or I will try my luck," Percival smiled. Gwaine slowly headed toward Rosilyn and Gavin.

"Are you here for your lessons now?" Gwaine asked.

Gavin yelled, "Yes! Please, Rosilyn."

"Are you going to teach me to use a sword so I may fight you off easier?" Rosilyn laughed, looking at Gwaine.

"If you need a sword to resist my charms, Princess, I understand." Gwaine then walked closer to Rosilyn. "You think my life is all about the pursuit of various women, but how many have you seen me pursuing since you have been here? Think about it?" Gwaine whispered. Rosilyn wasn't sure what to say to that. She hadn't seen him with any woman or in pursuit of any. It had been four months since she had arrived, and she had never seen him even flirt with anyone except her.

Rosilyn realized Gwaine was trying to tell her something without saying it to her directly. She was special and it started to sink in. Rosilyn bit her lip.

"I will do the lessons, Gavin," Rosilyn said as she looked at Gwaine. Gwaine wondered if Rosilyn understood what he was telling her. Gavin said he should tell her how special she was, and that was Gwaine's attempt to get that message through to her.

Gavin was extremely excited. Rosilyn told Gwaine she would be back, that she was going to change out of her dress. Gwen watched Rosilyn and Gwaine talking. She saw their body language. Gwen knew it was only a matter of time for those two. She had always seen it in them. She could see he was in love with her, and she knew Rosilyn didn't realize she was in love with him too. If anyone knew about being in love with two people, it was Guinevere. Rosilyn's face would light up when Gwaine was around, and Gwaine was normally at a loss for words when she was. Gwaine would look down, because he had a hard time maintaining eye contact with Rosilyn. He was in love with her- a feeling he wasn't used to. Gwen and Rosilyn started back to the castle and Rosilyn seemed quieter than normal. Gwen assumed it was because of Gwaine.

Rosilyn made it to her room and changed into her pants and a tunic with a belt. It was very form fitting, and Gwen didn't say anything, but Rosilyn knew what she was thinking. Rosilyn slipped her boots back on. Gwen said, "Lancelot would want you to be happy, you know?"

"What do you mean?" Rosilyn said.

"If you want to spend time with Gwaine, you should. Gwaine has really changed. He has been there for you."

"Maybe I want to, but I miss Lancelot terribly and feel bad doing it."

"Spending time with Gwaine won't change how you feel about Lancelot, but I understand your feelings. There's a feast coming up … Maybe Gwaine can escort you? Gwaine has been there for you," Gwen said.

Rosilyn hugged Gwen. "I will think about it."

"I'm just saying, no one will be surprised if you and he end up together. Just take your time," Gwen said.

Rosilyn thought, has_ it been that obvious that I have feelings for him?_

Rosilyn and Gwen walked back down the stairs and made it outside just as practice was ending, and only Gwaine and Gavin remained on the field. Gwen excused herself as she walked with Merlin and Arthur. Rosilyn passed some of the knights who took notice of her clothing. She was dressed in more form fitting clothes than most people were wearing in Camelot. Rosilyn walked over to Gwaine and he looked her up and down and said, "You look beautiful."

"I thought you would say this isn't appropriate for this time period or something," Rosilyn smiled.

"All I thought was how beautiful you looked. I don't play by the same rules as everyone else," Gwaine said.

"I didn't think it was a good idea to play swords with loose clothing on," Rosilyn said.

Gwaine walked over to the table, got Rosilyn's sword that Arthur had given her, and handed it over to her as he bowed. "Princess, your sword."

Gavin laughed at such a gesture. He picked up his wooden sword and waited for instruction. Gwaine showed Rosilyn how to stand. "Princess, put this leg here and that leg there."

"Like this?" Rosilyn asked.

"No, more like this," Gwaine walked up behind her, reached around her situating her hips. He was right against her and Rosilyn stopped breathing for a second. Rosilyn could feel his chest against her back. She pushed the thought out of her head.

"Okay, sword up like this, and now down." Gwaine was watching what she did, and would correct it and push her to go faster. Gavin was practicing with them. Rosilyn had a hard time concentrating, because she realized her attraction to Gwaine was as fierce as ever. It didn't change her longing for Lancelot, but she realized at this point that did no good… Lancelot was gone now.

Rosilyn felt there was a building tension between her and Gwaine. Every time he touched her to demonstrate something, she would tingle all over. Her stomach would get butterflies and her temperature would rise. Gwaine started to sweat excessively, and when he would touch Rosilyn, his hands would tremble a bit. Gwaine stood behind Rosilyn to show her a technique. He noticed as he stood behind her she leaned back on him. It was like she wanted to be held. Gwaine's mind became scrambled. He put his hand on her stomach and his breath was on her neck. Gwaine shook it off, when he realized they weren't alone. He was lost in Rosilyn for a while.

"I should go," Rosilyn sighed.

"Okay," Gwaine replied. Gwaine felt she was leaving, because he had pushed her too far. He still hadn't told her how he felt. He didn't know if he was ready for that yet. He wasn't sure when he would be ready for that. The time never seemed right.

"Sir Gwaine?" Rosilyn called.

"Yes?" Gwaine turned towards her.

"Can you escort me to the feast tomorrow night?"

"It would be my honor, Rosilyn."

Rosilyn walked to the castle as Gwaine and Gavin continued with training.

"Sir Gwaine?" Gavin said. "Will you tell her tomorrow?"

"I don't know," Gwaine said.

"You should do it soon," Gavin begged.

"She may not be ready to hear that yet."

"You said it was a mistake not to tell her before. You should tell her then."

"Why do you want me to tell her so badly?"

"I want to see you both happy. You will be happy together."

"Are you ready to head home?" Gwaine said as he grabbed Gavin and put him on his shoulders.

Rosilyn walked to Gaius' chambers. She knocked and Merlin answered. "Come in, Rosilyn," Merlin said.

"Merlin… I'm confused."

"Gwaine?" he asked.

"Yes."

"No surprise to me."

"Is it too early for me to spend time with him?"

"Rosilyn, that is up to you. Lancelot has been gone for longer then you and he were even together. You make the choice that is right for you. Have you decided if you are staying or leaving?"

"Probably leaving."

"Make sure Gwaine knows that."

"Do you feel Gwaine has changed?"

"Changed what? "

"Well, he has a reputation," Rosilyn worried.

"Reputation?"

"Ladies…"

"You don't have to worry about that."

"Why?

"He won't hurt you."

"How do you know?" Rosilyn asked.

"Just trust me," Merlin said.

"I trust you," Rosilyn said. She looked down and added, "I still love Lancelot. I always will love him."

"Being with Gwaine would never mean you stopped loving Lancelot. How do you feel about Gwaine?"

"I feel close to him. I care about him. I am not sure."

"I think you know. I think you just don't want to admit it to yourself. He's the reason you and Lancelot got married so soon."

Rosilyn looked at Merlin and a tear rolled down her face. Merlin came to her and hugged her.

"I think I love him. I love both of them."

Rosilyn and Merlin realized the fact that Rosilyn had finally admitted that she loved both of them was a breakthrough for her. She hadn't dealt with any of her feelings for Gwaine. Rosilyn knew she had to deal with them. As she walked back to her room she realized the next day would be a good day to see how she felt.

Gwaine and Percival were in the hall as Rosilyn passed, and Percival noticed the looks they exchanged with each other. Gwaine turned around to look back at Rosilyn, as she went into her room.

Rosilyn went in and picked out her dress for the feast. She picked a peach colored dress. It was low cut in the front. Rosilyn wanted things to be totally different this time. She walked to Lancelot's wardrobe and opened it, staring inside and wishing he was still here to wear the clothes and to be with her. She wanted to feel his strong embrace. She looked at the bed and remembered how it felt to look down into his eyes as they made love. She closed her eyes and could picture his smile. She took his cloak and wrapped it around herself and lay in the bed. She wondered if she could go through with revealing the feelings she had for Gwaine.

Rosilyn started to cry. She was overwhelmed. She was conflicted between missing Lancelot and her feelings for Gwaine. Rosilyn knew the feeling of spending time with Gwaine would help lessen the pain she felt over Lancelot. She lay in bed wondering what she should say to Gwaine, and if she was really ready to move on. Rosilyn looked out her window. She wished someone would help her decide what was right for her.


	26. Chapter 27

In the morning, Rosilyn woke with a refreshing outlook on things. She needed to appreciate the people who were still around, before they were gone like Lancelot. She kissed Lancelot's cloak and put it back in his wardrobe. She ran her hand across all his clothes and then closed the door to the wardrobe again. There was a knock at the door and she answered it knowing it would be Gwaine with her water or breakfast. She opened the door to Gwaine with a bucket of water. "Hello, my prince!" Rosilyn smiled.

"I'm glad to see you are in a good mood today!"

"Are you excited about tonight?" Rosilyn asked.

"I am. Why would I not be, with you on my arm?" Gwaine smiled.

"Are you bringing breakfast?"

"I am."

"Can you bring up two plates?"

"Are you hungry as a horse?"

"I was hoping I could talk a handsome knight into eating with me?"

"Who is this handsome knight I have to fight for your attention?

Rosilyn smiled at Gwaine. "Will you join me for breakfast?"

"I'd love to princess!" He said as he kissed her hand. Gwaine almost walked into the door, because he seemed to be caught off-guard. "I shall return momentarily."

Gwaine walked quickly to the kitchen and grabbed two plates of breakfast. He also grabbed some flowers from a vase on the way back up the stairs.

He had left her door slightly ajar so he could easily open it with the plates in his hands. Gwaine walked to Rosilyn and placed her plate on the table and then the flowers next to her. Gwaine took the seat to her right.

"Princess, I enjoyed our lesson yesterday."

"I did too."

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Gwaine said.

"I was never uncomfortable, I enjoyed the lesson." Rosilyn smiled.

"I didn't know if you were uncomfortable, with the way I touched you."

"I didn't mind anything you did," Rosilyn said. Gwaine looked relieved and intrigued. "My prince, you have always been good to me. I do not know what I do to deserve your kindness."Gwaine was surprised. He didn't know where that came from, but it made him feel good. She had noticed his actions.

"My princess, I would do anything for you."Rosilyn stood up and walked over to Gwaine and kissed his cheek. Gwaine's face turned a shade of red. He felt his body long to touch Rosilyn. Rosilyn went and retook her seat. She smiled at him when she noticed the change in his color.

"What are you and Gavin doing this morning?"

"I am not sure yet. What are you doing?"

"I will be getting ready to be beautiful, for you tonight."

"You are beautiful now. Surely it doesn't take all day to maintain that beauty."

"You are such a sweet talker, Sir Gwaine."

"Come with Gavin and I," Gwaine asked.

"I will, but I will have to return early."

As they both finished breakfast, Gwaine still hadn't mentioned how he felt. He was going to try again later. Rosilyn felt good about their breakfast and had only wished she had opened up to him about her feelings while they were alone. Rosilyn stood up and watched Gwaine as he left.

Gwaine bowed to Rosilyn and said, "Princess, I will be back shortly."

"My prince."

Rosilyn wanted to talk to Gwen. She quickly got dressed and searched around the castle until she came upon Gwen mending a dress in her room at the castle.

"Gwen?"

"Yes?"

"Sir Gwaine is escorting me to the feast tonight," Rosilyn smiled.

"How do you feel about that?" Gwen asked.

"I am excited about it. I had mixed feelings about it last night, but I awoke with a different view. I really miss Lancelot, but by stopping living, it doesn't make me miss him any less. Lancelot will never leave my heart," Rosilyn explained.

"Do you know how you feel about Gwaine?"

"I have always felt closeness to him. After what happened with Lancelot, I don't want to lose any more time with people I care for."

"I know," Gwen said. "Just please don't marry him in two weeks?"

Rosilyn laughed. "I know. I couldn't resist Lancelot. He had so much goodness in him, I just didn't want to let him go. I still don't want to let him go. I sleep wrapped in his cloak, every night. I miss him," Rosilyn said softly.

"Of course, you do." Gwen said as she hugged Rosilyn. Rosilyn looked out the window. She noticed Gwaine and Gavin heading inside the castle. "I should go. I am meeting Gwaine and Gavin." Rosilyn took her leave and bid Gwen a good day.

Gwaine and Gavin were waiting outside Rosilyn's door for her to be back. "Princess, I thought you had run off with a new prince!"

"Never!" Rosilyn said as she hugged Gavin. Gavin held Rosilyn's and Gwaine's hand as they walked out of the castle and down toward the walkway, out of the castle.

"Would you like to go to the waterfall to swim?" Gwaine asked.

"To swim?" Rosilyn said.

"Yes… don't you swim where you are from?" Gwaine laughed.

"I don't have anything to swim in."

"Just take off the dress. I am sure you have all sorts of garments underneath it!"

They arrived at the waterfall and immediately Gwaine and Gavin removed their tunics and boots and jumped in. Rosilyn went behind a tree and started to remove her dress and then pulled off her boots. She was left in just her chemise. She walked out and stood at the edge of the water. Gwaine swam up to the edge. "Princess? Coming in?"

"I will."

Gwaine got out and walked Rosilyn around to the side with the deeper water. "We will both jump in at the same time."

"Okay," Rosilyn said.

"1..2..3..Go," Gwaine counted and Rosilyn couldn't bring herself to jump. "Let's try this again." Gwaine said picking Rosilyn up. She was against his wet, muscular chest. Rosilyn leaned on him with her arms around his neck. "Here we go." Gwaine jumped in. Rosilyn felt the cold water hit her and Gwaine. Gwaine still had Rosilyn in his arms so tightly. They were underwater for a few seconds before resurfacing. Gwaine swam Rosilyn to where she could touch the bottom and then moved her wet hair off her face. "You look even more beautiful wet than you do dry. I didn't know that was possible." He moved a tendril of her hair off of her face and leaned over and kissed her on her lips. Rosilyn was caught off guard. She stared at Gwaine. Gavin then splashed the both of them with water breaking the moment. Gwaine swam after him and tossed him up in the air above his head.

"Gwaine, I can fly!" Gavin said as Gwaine would release and catch him over and over.

Rosilyn looked on happily. Gwaine swam back up to her when Gavin went to sit on the shore and watch the waterfall. Gwaine put his arms around her. "Is this okay?" he asked.

"Yes," Rosilyn said. She knew she could use the comfort.

"Sir Gwaine, can we go find some berries?" Gavin yelled.

"Yes," He called back. "Princess…I was really hoping, we could stay that way a bit longer," Gwaine sighed. Gwaine got out of the water and followed Gavin as he turned around to check on Rosilyn.

Rosilyn walked from the water. She hoped to dry a bit before they returned from gathering berries. She pulled her chemise from against her body and wrung out what water she could. It clung to her body. She was afraid he may be able to see through it. Rosilyn sat down on a rock and covered her top half by crossing her arms. The sun hadn't dried her out much before they got back. Gavin yelled to Rosilyn, "Look at all the berries we picked!" Rosilyn smiled at his cheerful face.

"Those look good!" Rosilyn said.

Gwaine held one up to her lips. Rosilyn opened her mouth slightly as he placed it inside. "Are you cold?" He asked.

"Just a bit," Rosilyn said.

Gwaine grabbed his coat and put it on Rosilyn. "It looks better on you, anyway!" He smiled. "What do you say we skip that feast and come back here later?" he whispered.

"Gwaine! It will be dark and cold," Rosilyn rolled her eyes.

"What is the problem with that? We don't need to see, and I will keep you warm!" he teased.

"I think, I've warmed you up plenty today," She laughed.

Gavin was about to put on his tunic when Rosilyn caught a glimpse of an oddly shaped birthmark on him. She pointed at Gavin's lower side just above his hip. "That's neat!" Rosilyn said. "It looks like a …"

"A hawk" Gavin interrupted. Gwaine looked at it too, and seemed equally impressed by his birthmark.

"Little Hawk!" Gwaine cheered.

Gavin smiled. Rosilyn walked behind the tree to put her dress back on and was wondering what people would think when she and Gwaine showed back up at the castle in this condition. Her hair was a mess and still wet, her clothes were wet and a bit dirty. They walked Gavin home on the way back to the castle. "Princess, it's not too late for us to turn around and go back." Rosilyn shook her head as she laughed.

"I really think that would be a bad idea."

"So, your good idea, is for us to go into a room full of nobles and knights?" Gwaine smiled.

"Well, there are other people there at least," Rosilyn commented.

"Oh… so it's that you cannot handle being alone with me?"

"I…I…," Rosilyn muttered.

As he got to the gates of Camelot, Gwaine pulled Rosilyn to the side. Gwaine placed his hand on the side of her face and was eye-to-eye with her. His breathing was desperate. "My lady, I have made many mistakes in life. I have been reckless and carefree. I have been drunk more times, than there are stars in the sky, but when you came into my life, that changed in me. I cared what you thought of me. I cared about you. I fell in love with you. You have been and always will be special to me, even if you do not intend on ever being with me. I know you have heard about all the women. That changed. You are the only one I refer to as princess now. You are the only one I even notice anymore. My mind is always filled with thoughts of you. I love you, Rosilyn." Gwaine kissed Rosilyn's hand. "Gavin, my friends, my king, my duty, and my princess are all that I care for in this world! I would lay down my life for any of you," said Gwaine as he looked down into Rosilyn's eyes. Gwaine kissed Rosilyn as he pulled her tightly against him.

Rosilyn kissed him back. She pulled him to a corner by the gate out of view and felt her heart and soul fill with love again. Rosilyn missed the intimacy. It was difficult to open up to possible pain again. Gwaine was still a knight and a reckless one at that. He leaped before he looked at every turn. He could die and she would yet again be left to face a day, without the one she loved. Rosilyn pulled away and looked up into Gwaine's eyes. Her eyes looked down as she admitted her feelings for him. "I love you, my prince. I have known since Uther's funeral. The moment you took my hand, I felt this feeling come over me like something was right. It was a feeling, I had never known. I saw you as a dangerous place to trust my heart. Lancelot was the safe place and rather than wait to see how my heart led me… I ran scared. I do not regret marrying Lancelot at all. I just didn't deal with my feelings. I pretended they weren't there. The feelings are still here, "Rosilyn said as she pointed to her heart… "And here," she said as she pointed to her head. Tears rolled off of her cheek. Gwaine could see she felt strongly for him as well.

Gwaine leaned back down to Rosilyn and kissed her lips. He knew not to push her, so he gave her some space. Gwaine took her hand and walked her back to her chambers. "I will see you soon," he said. Gwaine didn't want to kiss Rosilyn in the hall, in case anyone might see. He wanted to wait until she was ready for that. He felt he would let her lead him with what she ready for and when. He knew she was still coming out of a very emotional time.

Rosilyn went into her chambers. A knock at the door caught her attention. Rosilyn opened it to find Gwen, who looked Rosilyn up and down and was surprised she was nowhere near ready. Rosilyn looked nervously at Gwen. "I told him," Rosilyn said.

"You did?" Gwen asked.

"He told me first," Rosilyn said. Gwen was surprised at the turn of events and how things had changed so quickly. "He kissed me. I kissed him back. "

"How did it feel?"

"It felt sad and happy at the same time," Rosilyn sighed.

"Are you okay?"

"I am."

"You need to get you a bath. You hair needs to be washed. What did you do this morning?"

"We went to the waterfall with Gavin."

"If I knew where you were going I would have warned you! Waterfalls hold powers of romance!" Gwen laughed.

"He wanted me to go back tonight," Rosilyn said.

"Oh no!" Gwen joked.

Gwen went into the hall and asked another servant to send up heated water from the kitchen, enough to fill the bath. Several servants ran in and out of the room with water. Rosilyn finally had enough water to bathe and relax a bit.

"Do you think it's a bad idea?" Rosilyn asked Gwen.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"The timing of it all?"

"It's whatever you are ready for? He knows how you feel so he will wait for you, if you are not ready."

"You think?"

"He loves you?"

"He said that," Rosilyn smiled.

"A man who loves you will wait."

Rosilyn went under the water to rinse her hair. Gwen handed her a towel as she stood up. Gwen had Rosilyn's dress ready for her. She pulled the laces tight. She fixed Rosilyn's hair. It was braided nicely and she was lightly perfumed.

"Well, you certainly look like a princess!" Gwen smiled. "Speaking of looking like a princess…I am sure Gwaine will be here soon, so I will go, my lady. I will see you soon."

Rosilyn looked in the mirror and was happy with how she looked. She then looked at Lancelot's side of the bed and felt a little down. She opened his wardrobe and just looked at it. She didn't want to cry. When she looked at his clothes still hanging in the closet, she felt she was betraying Lancelot. She felt he was still there. It was tough on Rosilyn to know those clothes wouldn't be worn again. There was a rapping at the door and Rosilyn pulled herself together as she closed the wardrobe.

Rosilyn slowly walked to the door before fixing her dress. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Gwaine was there with flowers for her. "Sir Gwaine, those are lovely!"

"They do not compare to you, princess!"

Gwaine wasn't sure what to do now. He went over and hugged Rosilyn. "Are you ready?"

"I think so," Rosilyn said nervously.

Gwaine held her hand. "Is it okay if I hold your hand?"

"Yes, I would like that."

Gwaine took Rosilyn's hand as they left her chambers and headed down the stairs to the Great Room. Rosilyn squeezed Gwaine's hand lightly as they walked in. Merlin was the first to greet them.

"Hello, Rosilyn, Gwaine!" Merlin said.

"Hello," Rosilyn smiled. Merlin could see by the look on his two friends' faces that something had changed.

"Rosilyn," called Lady Melodie.

"I will be right back," Rosilyn said as she went to Lady Melodie and Sir Leon's table.

Merlin went to Gwaine and whispered, "You told her didn't you?"

"I did. That was hard! Harder than any tavern brawl I have ever taken on! It took a lot of courage to be so sincere. I'd rather go up against, the undead army another time, than have to do that again," Gwaine smiled.

"Well, I'm proud to see you are growing up right before my eyes!" Merlin joked. "Hard to be in love?"

"No, easy to be in love, but a pain to admit it!" Gwaine smirked.

Gwaine went over to Lady Melodie and Sir Leon's table and waited until Rosilyn was done talking to escort her to their seats.

"Do you feel like everyone in here is staring at us?" Rosilyn asked.

"Oh, no more than usual!" He laughed.

They sat down and ate, but Rosilyn could tell people were watching the two of them. "Should have went to the waterfall, aye?" Gwaine laughed. Rosilyn swatted him with her napkin and laughed.

Rosilyn got tired of hearing the same mindless chatter. She leaned over to Gwaine, rubbing his hand and whispered, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the tavern after?"

"When can we get out of here?" Gwaine asked.

"Now!" I will leave now and you wait a short time and leave. "By the way, I know the tavern is particular about what you wear there, so I can come to your room and help you pick out something to wear!" Rosilyn smiled.

"Sounds good to me, princess!" Gwaine whispered in her ear.

Rosilyn got up and excused herself from the room. Rosilyn leaned down and whispered to Gwaine, "I'll see you soon. I'm going to change and then I will be ready to go."

"Are you going to come over and pick out my clothes for me? Gwaine smirked.

"I can," Rosilyn smiled.

Merlin noticed Rosilyn walking out and looked at Gwaine and wondered what the two of them were up to. After Gwaine had drunk the rest of his wine, he got up and excused himself. Merlin laughed as Gwaine tried to be nonchalant as he walked out the door.


	27. Chapter 28

Rosilyn changed her dress quickly and started to put her boots on as she headed out the door. She seemed eager to escape the castle for a bit- or was she just eager to spend time with Gwaine? She wasn't sure which was true but she did know, she was leaving her room. She was still trying to put on one of her boots as she closed her chamber door. Gwaine was just getting to his room when he walked over and knelt down to help put on Rosilyn's boot. Gwaine touched the back of her calve, slid the boot on her foot, and as he pulled the boot up, he ran his finger against the back of her leg. "That's better," he said. Rosilyn looked down into his eyes. Rosilyn exhaled deeply. "I need to change clothes, are you still going to help me choose something?" he said.

"I should," Rosilyn joked.

Gwaine took her hand and led her to his chamber. He lit the candle in his room. The candlelight bounced off the walls of his small room. His accommodations were much smaller than hers, but since it was a corner room it had two windows and allowed the moonlight to stream inside. She could see he had a few pieces of clothing on the chair and his bed wasn't made. His bed was barely big enough for him to stretch out in. He walked to his wardrobe and opened it. "My lady, what would you like me to wear?

Rosilyn slowly walked over to his wardrobe and saw he only had two tunics in the cabinet. Rosilyn pulled a tunic out and walked over to Gwaine and held it for him. "Hold on," he said as he removed his chainmail and under garments just leaving his trousers and boots on. Rosilyn bit her lip a bit as she took a step forward towards him. Rosilyn sat the tunic down on his bed and took a couple more steps to him. Rosilyn put both of her hands on Gwaine's chest. It sent chills down him. She ran her hands up his chest and to his neck and pulled his lips to hers. The kiss started out soft and deepened quickly. Gwaine found this kiss to be much like the first real kiss at the spring. Gwaine lifted Rosilyn off the floor. He carried her over and sat her on his table, wrapping his arms around her. Rosilyn knew she was reaching a point of no return, so she stopped kissing Gwaine. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out. "Do you want to stop? Gwaine asked.

"I don't know what I want." Rosilyn said catching her breath.

"Well, let's go to the tavern. We aren't doing anything you aren't sure of yet. We have plenty of time."

"Gwaine?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you," Rosilyn kissed him on the lips, once again before hopping off the table and taking his hand as they left his chambers.

They walked hand in hand through the castle and toward town. Gwaine opened the door to the tavern and took her hand again, as he led her to their table. Berinon saw the closeness that they shared now, shrugged his shoulders, and tilted his head in surprise. He poured two ales for the pair and brought them to their table. "Rosilyn- how are you?" Berinon said.

"I am fine." Rosilyn smiled.

"I see," Gwaine laughed. "When the lady is here, you don't notice me!"

"Sure I did, Gwaine! I brought you a tankard to shut you up, so I could talk to her!" Berinon smiled.

"It didn't work!"

"Next time, I will just drag a keg over here then."

"You trying to get me drunk, so you can take off with my lady?"

"Oh, your lady? I didn't realize! Well, Rosilyn when you get better taste come find me!" he laughed.

"I'm going to tell your wife!" Gwaine yelled. They all laughed. Rosilyn and Gwaine drank their first drinks down rather quickly. They both were a bit nervous. Gwaine was still trying to get his mind out of his bedroom. He was still thinking about that kiss.

"Gavin seemed to enjoy the waterfall," Rosilyn said.

"He did," Gwaine said.

"I did too."Rosilyn smiled.

"You didn't want to go back, though."

"I did. I just knew I shouldn't go back."

"Why?"

"Well, Sir Gwaine, you are hard enough to resist without the waterfall to romance it up!"

"Oh, so there is a possibility of us going there in the near future."

"I would think so." Rosilyn flirted. "I just don't want things to go too fast."

"That's the hard part, because I would still be back in my bedroom, right now," he winked. "I will be here whenever you are ready." Gwaine reached across the table and took her hand.

"I am hoping so. I will be going home."

"I understand."

"You are okay with that?"

"I would come with you, if it is possible."

"You would?"

"Rosilyn, I would be wherever you are. You would have to teach me about this other world."

Rosilyn was surprised Gwaine was so willing to go with her. Lancelot was reluctant. She now could see a future with Gwaine.

"Would you want children?" Rosilyn asked.

Gwaine was surprised at the question. "I didn't before Gavin, but now, yes, I see myself being a father. I see myself much differently than before," Gwaine admitted.

"How many children would you like? Rosilyn asked.

"In your time, you choose how many?"

"Well, there are ways to keep from having too many!"

"Maybe three… or four," he smiled. Rosilyn's eyes got big.

"Three is plenty!"

"I would like a boy like Gavin and a girl like you," he smiled.

Rosilyn saw some hope ahead. She wouldn't have to choose.

Rosilyn and Gwaine started to head back to the castle. Rosilyn looked up at the tower and could picture her and Lancelot up there again. She looked down at the doors into the castle quickly to get the thought out of her mind. As they walked up the stairs, they passed Lancelot's former room. Gwaine held her hand tightly. "Would you like to come in?" he said as he tilted his head towards his chambers.

Gwaine put his hands behind his back. "I will be good," Gwaine whispered.

"It's not you, I don't trust." Rosilyn confessed.

"I'd like to kiss you good night," Gwaine said.

He opened his door and walked in leaving it open. Rosilyn looked at the door and slowly walked to it and stood in the doorway. "You should come in and close the door," Gwaine smiled.

"I should go straight to my room and lock the door," Rosilyn commented.

Rosilyn walked all the way in and shut the door. Gwaine was seated removing his boots. "I understand the way you feel," Gwaine said. "It's odd for me too."

"What is?"

"You were with another and I had accepted that and now… you are not. I love you and I just want to spend time with you. I guess, I'm afraid if I cannot go back with you that this will all be time I missed."

"I know."

"Lancelot had asked me to take care of you if anything were to happen to him."

"He did?"

"He asked me if I loved you."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him, I felt I had loved you even before, I had met you. You were up in Merlin's window. I couldn't take my eyes off of you."

"How do you know you are in love, if you have never been in love before? How do you know that once we share a bed you will not be ready to move on to someone else?"

"You are scared. I understand, why, but I am going nowhere, princess."

Gwaine stood up and went over and knelt in front of Rosilyn. "Princess, I will not hurt you." He took her hands, stood her up, and kissed her lips. He kept her in a long embrace. He didn't want to have her leave him, but he knew it wasn't time for them yet. Gwaine walked her over to her room and kissed her again upon the lips. "I love you" he said in a whisper.

Rosilyn went into her room and fell on her bed. She was so confused inside. Rosilyn's confusion she had about her two knights carried on even though Lancelot was dead. Rosilyn drifted off to sleep. She hugged Lancelot's pillow. She couldn't smell his scent now. Lancelot was fading away. Rosilyn cried herself to sleep.


	28. Chapter 29

Rosilyn was fast asleep when she had a dream of Lancelot's body being hurled toward the rocks at the side of the cliff. His body disappearing as it hit the rock. Rosilyn shifted back and forth in bed. Tossing and turning. She had a vision of Lancelot looking out a window at the stars. Rosilyn cried out "Lancelot" in her sleep. Her last vision was of a falling bird. Rosilyn woke up quickly. Last time she had a vision, Lancelot was there to comfort her and now she was alone. Rosilyn cried until she fell back asleep.

In the morning, Gwaine knocked on the door and got no answer. He worried about Rosilyn, so he opened the door and found Rosilyn lying curled up on her bed. He put the bucket down and ran to her side. "What's wrong?" Gwaine asked.

"Lancelot," Rosilyn cried.

Gwaine lay on the bed next to her and Rosilyn curled up in his arms and laid her head upon his chest. He stroked her hair as he kissed the top of her head. Gwaine could tell she wasn't quite ready to let go of Lancelot. Rosilyn fell fast asleep with Gwaine taking care of her. After some time, Gwaine realized it was time to meet Gavin. He carefully lifted Rosilyn's head and laid it on the pillow. Gwaine walked to her window and closed the curtain to darken the room a bit. Gwaine stroked Rosilyn's hair once again and then kissed her forehead. "I love you, princess. Sleep well" he whispered as she slept on. Gwaine looked at Rosilyn. He didn't want to leave her. Gwaine felt such an incredible need to take care of her. It wasn't a need out of duty. It was a need to make her feel as good as she made him feel. He looked upon her sleeping form, tiptoeing out of the room, and closing the door quietly.

Gwaine met Gavin at the gate and Gavin looked a bit tired. "What's wrong, Gavin?" Gwaine asked.

"My mother isn't feeling well. I will stay home today to take care of her," Gavin said.

Do you need anything? I can get you some stew to take to her."

"Thank you."

Gwaine and Gavin walked to the kitchen and Gwaine scooped some into a pot for Gavin. Gavin looked into the pot and said "Sir Gwaine, you are a great knight. You take care of everyone."

"Gavin, I wasn't always like this."

"Well, you are my hero." Gavin said as he hugged Gwaine. Gavin coughed and Gwaine patted him on his back asking if he was okay. "I am." Gwaine walked him back to the gate and told him to let him know if he needed anything else. Gwaine headed back to the castle to check on Rosilyn. She was still asleep. Gwaine slipped back into bed with her and Rosilyn instinctively laid her head back on his chest with her arm around him. Gwaine would sometimes feel a bit ashamed, because he would look at her and dream of making love to her. He still wasn't sure if it is possible to go back to her time with her. He wanted to bring that up with Merlin, but hadn't yet. He wondered if he could go how he would fit in there. He just knew a world without Rosilyn wasn't the world he wanted to live in.

Rosilyn woke after a couple hours and looked up at Gwaine. "Thank you," she said. "My lady, if you ever need me… please come wake me," Gwaine implored. "I am here for you, any time of day."

Rosilyn sat up. "I had visions of Lancelot." Rosilyn's face looked pained "His body crashed against the rocks and I didn't see it come up, I saw him looking out a window, and a bird falling from the sky. I don't have any idea what it all means. "

Gwaine held Rosilyn tightly. "Where is Gavin?" Rosilyn asked.

"Gavin was staying home today. His mother was feeling a bit ill. We can go check on him." Gwaine said.

"We could see if he need's anything," Rosilyn added.

Rosilyn got up and changed her clothes. Gwaine waited on her. Gwaine watched Rosilyn in the mirror as she fixed her hair. Rosilyn caught him watching her in her reflection and smiled at him. He got up and walked across the room to her. Gwaine wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed Rosilyn's neck. Rosilyn leaned back onto Gwaine at that point. He gripped her more tightly. "Are you ready to go?" Gwaine asked.

Rosilyn closed her eyes and didn't want him to stop, but she felt she needed time to process her feelings. Rosilyn was no longer confused about if she loved Gwaine… her confusion was all about timing.

"Are you ready to go, princess?" Gwaine repeated.

"No… but yes," Rosilyn said.

Gwaine laughed, "I know the feeling."

They both headed down to Gavin's house. Gavin answered the door. Gwaine asked "How is she doing?"

"I don't know. She won't answer me. She's been sick for many days, but she kept working the crops. She coughed a lot, She hasn't woken up yet today." Gavin said.

Gwaine went over to his mother's bedside and looked at her. Gwaine turned to Rosilyn and shook his head. He took off his tunic and tore it into three pieces. "Wrap this around your faces, let's go to the castle." Gwaine covered Gavin's mom fully. Gavin said "Is my mom sleeping?"

Gwaine said "Let's go for a walk,"

As they walked out Gwaine whispered to Rosilyn, "She's dead." They both heard Gavin cough and Rosilyn started to worry. "We need to go to see Gaius," Gwaine waited outside with Gavin as Rosilyn went to get Gaius. Gaius wrapped something around his face too. "We need to keep him away from other people," Gaius said.

"Will he be okay?" Rosilyn asked Gaius when they were walking away.

"I don't know, Rosilyn. Our world isn't like yours…This is normal. We don't live as long here. Many children never grow up." Rosilyn couldn't take anymore of this. I cannot lose everyone I care for_, _she thought.

Rosilyn could hear Gavin's coughing growing more frequent. "Gavin, we should find you a small room here at the castle," Rosilyn said. Rosilyn led him to the room closest to the main door. It had a small bed and window. Rosilyn opened the window. Gavin said "I like the room. Am I not going home?"

"Well, your mother can't take care of you, right now, so Gwaine and I will," Rosilyn said. Gwaine had a tear run out of his eye and disappear behind the fabric mask. Gwaine walked out of the room into the hallway. Rosilyn followed him.

"I am going to bury Gavin's mother," Gwaine whispered.

"Please do not go, Gwaine" Rosilyn implored him.

"Why?"

"What if you end up sick? I cannot watch you die!" Rosilyn said as she grabbed his arm. Gwaine pulled the cloth from his face and took off Rosilyn's too. He kissed her and said "I have to do this, Rosilyn." He then grabbed fabric cloths off a table in the hallway and tore them apart placing two layers on her and several on himself. "You will not lose me, Rosilyn." Gwaine said quietly.

"I love you," Rosilyn cried. Gwaine hugged her back. "I love you," he said.

Rosilyn returned to the room to see Gavin looking out the window. "Do you wonder what it is like to fly like those birds?"

"I don't know, Gavin," Rosilyn sighed.

"Do you think you can fly up with the stars?"

"I know you can fly to the stars… Peter Pan did."

"Who's Peter Pan?"

"Peter Pan was a young boy… he never grew up. Life was always an adventure for Peter. He lived in Neverland. Neverland was a special place where special things happened. There were fairies with magic! The fairies could sprinkle you with dust and make you fly! There were women with fish like tails that swam in the water. There is adventure and lots of fun!

"What else did he do?" he said as he coughed again.

Rosilyn wiped a tear from her face and wrapped her arm around Gavin. Peter liked a girl named Wendy and taught her to sword fight. She liked him a lot too. He helped her fly and forget grownup things."

"You are Wendy! Gwaine is Peter!" Gavin said in a whisper.

"Everything was an adventure to Peter!" Rosilyn said. "Peter was full of life and mischief."

"I think he is most definitely, Sir Gwaine"

Rosilyn recounted as much of the story of Peter Pan she could. She saw how amazed Gavin was at this new world of Neverland. "Are you hungry?" Rosilyn asked.

"I am not really. Where is Gwaine?"

"He had an errand to run."

"Is he checking on my mother?"

"He is taking care of her."Rosilyn noticed Gavin's color was looking a bit worse. "I will be right back. I will get your dinner. You can try eating some."Rosilyn walked out crying. She went to Gaius chambers and asked what they could do.

"Rosilyn, here is something for Gavin to help with the coughing, but I fear I may not be able to do anything. Our medicine and treatments aren't as advanced as the world you live in."

Rosilyn took the draft for Gavin's cough and went by the kitchen to get his meal. Rosilyn took the potatoes they had cooked and mashed them up, adding a little of the milk to them afterward. She took some dripping from the meats, added flour to them and topped the dish with it to make gravy. Rosilyn went back downstairs and brought Gavin his meal. He was lying on the bed.

"I have food." Rosilyn said.

"Can we go see my mother?"

Rosilyn didn't want to make his condition worse by telling Gavin his mother was dead, so she said he could see her when she was well. Rosilyn sat next to Gavin with his bowl and told him to "eat up!" He ate a few scoops, but eating caused his cough to worsen. Rosilyn handed him the draft. She gave it to him, asking him to take it so it would make him feel better. Gavin took it and lied down and fell asleep.

Rosilyn sat next to him and prayed for the young boy. Rosilyn felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to find Merlin.

"Merlin, can you heal him?"

"I don't know. I can try." Merlin placed his hand over the boy's head "Þu fornimest adl fram guman!" Merlin's magic didn't seem to do anything. "Þu fornimest adl fram guman!" I don't think it's working. Merlin repeated it over and over. There was still no effect on the boy. "Rosilyn, I don't know if I can, but I will keep trying. I will be back later. I need to talk to someone." Rosilyn could tell Merlin, looked very frustrated as he left the room. Rosilyn couldn't stand watching Gavin, such a young boy, so full of promise being so sick. She had also come to love the young boy so much. She kept walking to the window watching for Gwaine. Rosilyn continued to sit with Gavin and watch over him. Gwaine came in after dark, very dirty and exhausted, "I need to bathe. I will be back to relieve you," he said.

"No… I will stay with you," Rosilyn said.

"How is he?"

"I don't know. I am very afraid."

Gwaine took the cloth out his pocket that held Gavin's treasures and set it on the table next to the bed. "Merlin, tried to heal him with magic but it didn't work. He will be coming back. He said he has to talk to someone."

Gwaine came over to the bed and touched Gavin's head. "I will be back, my lady." Rosilyn got back down on her knees beside the bed and prayed for Gavin.

Merlin left Camelot in the moonlight and went to the empty field outside of Camelot. He called out "O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo!" A flapping could be heard and a massive dragon could be seen with the backdrop of the moonlight.

"Kilgharrah, I need your help," Merlin said.

"Merlin, I will help you if it possible, but if it is about the young boy… I am afraid I can do nothing."

"Why? Why can you do nothing? Merlin asked.

"Merlin, something's are meant to happen and that boy's death will set events in motion that will help assure Arthur will assume his destiny one day," Kilgharrah said. "The boy…his body must die."

"I can't let him die!"

"Merlin, there is a spell set on that child and nothing you do will break it. It will be a wasted effort."

"Who set this spell?"

"Someone who knows the importance of his death," Kilgharrah said.

"I need to try something."

"Merlin, you can try but you will fail."

"He's just a boy!"

"Merlin, That boy is extremely important! That boy is as important to Arthur's future as you are!"

"He wanted to be a knight!"

"He wants to protect Arthur… His death will be another step towards Arthur's destiny." Kilgharrah said.

"I need to go help him."

"Merlin, if you want to help him… help them let him go."

"Them?"

"The Lady Rosilyn and Sir Gwaine," Kilgharrah said. Kilgharrah flew off leaving Merlin in the field. Merlin didn't want to believe it was not going to help. The boy was so young. All the way back to the castle, Merlin couldn't help but wonder what Kilgharrah had meant. Merlin arrived back at Gavin's bedside and at that time Gwaine and Rosilyn were seated next to him. "How is he?" Merlin asked.

"When he wakes I can tell he is getting sicker and sicker." Gwaine said. Merlin noticed Gavin's color was changing. He was getting more pale and feverish. "He can walk around, but he can't be up too long or he get's fatigued and starts coughing" Rosilyn added. "Did you talk to the person you needed to?" Rosilyn asked.

"I am going to have to try this on my own," Merlin said. "I will do everything I can."

"Whatever you can do, Merlin" Gwaine implored.

"I will go retrieve my spell book," Merlin told them.

Merlin went back to his chambers and told Gaius what Kilgharrah said. "Merlin, it must be one powerful spell if you cannot break it. Maybe you aren't meant to break it."

"Gaius, he's just a child. How long do you think he has?"

"Two days or less. Merlin you may not want to do this. It may be a bad idea."

Merlin went back down to Gavin's room. He pulled his scarf over his mouth and nose. He sat next to the bed, reading spell after spell. He read until he passed out from fatigue. Rosilyn and Gwaine sat at Gavin's side. Gavin awoke but was even sicker now.

"Sir Gwaine?" he whispered.

"Yes, Gavin?" Gwaine said.

"I want to fly like Peter Pan."

Gwaine didn't understand who Peter Pan was but said, "You can do anything you put your mind to, Gavin."Rosilyn started to cry and Merlin put his hand on her shoulder. Gwaine held Gavin's hand. They sat with Gavin for a day and a half. Merlin called them both outside of the room while Gavin was asleep.

"I don't know what else to do," Merlin said. Gwaine went over and hugged Merlin. Rosilyn saw how hard this was on Gwaine. Gwaine held Gavin's hand and would pray over him. Rosilyn put her hand on Gwaine's leg so he knew she was there for him. Gwaine started to cry. Gavin opened his eyes and looked at Gwaine.

"Sir Gwaine, if I die do I fly to the stars?" Gavin asked. Gwaine wiped his eyes.

"Gavin, you can fly wherever you want to fly," he said as his eyes stung with the tears. Gwaine thought of how at the waterfall Gavin had loved being thrown up in the air and caught.

"I want to fly…" Gavin whispered as he fell back asleep, his breathing very labored and shallow.

Merlin saw the young child was slipping away. He looked at Gwaine leaning over Gavin on one side of the bed and Rosilyn kneeled next to him on the other side. Merlin's face started to release all the emotion of the last day and a half. Tears ran down his cheeks as he saw them say goodbye to that special young boy who only wanted to be a knight. Merlin cried because nothing could be done. Merlin had no effect on the outcome. Merlin was focused on Rosilyn's bracelet, trying to keep from focusing on the boy's last breaths. He heard Rosilyn whisper and recite over and over:

"Now I lay me down to sleep,  
I pray the Lord my soul to keep,  
If I should die before I wake,  
I pray the Lord my soul to take."

Merlin tried one more thing as the boy slipped away. Merlin looked at Gwaine and then at Rosilyn and closed his eyes. He whispered, "Ic þín sáwol hér beluce, abide þæt ic þé álíese," as Gavin took his last breath. Gwaine bent down over Gavin and cried. Rosilyn cried and reached for Gwaine. Merlin had tears running down his face as he watched his friends deal with this pain again. Gwaine sat in shock at Gavin's bedside for hours after he died. Rosilyn sat next to him holding his hand. Gwen arrived dabbing the tears from her eyes as she brought down a knights cloak to wrap around Gavin's body. "I will go at first light and bury him next to his mother on the hill that's just outside of town." Rosilyn offered to go with him and Gwaine kissed her and said "this is something I do not wish for you to deal with."

"I will go with you at first light," Merlin said.

"Merlin, you do not have to," Gwaine said.

"Gwaine, you are my friend. You need me."

The three sat in the room quietly until morning, at which Gwaine got up and lifted Gavin as Rosilyn slid the cloak under him. Gavin's shirt rose just slightly and Rosilyn caught a glimpse of his birthmark again. "A bird falling to the ground," Rosilyn said. "My vision… A bird falling to the ground." Gwaine laid the boy on the cloak, kissed the boy's forehead, and rubbed his blonde hair. Rosilyn touched Gavin's hand. "Goodbye, little Gavin, greatest knight of Camelot." Gwaine tucked the cloak around the boy and carried him out to the cart as Rosilyn watched them leave Camelot's gates. Rosilyn went to her room, broke down and cried intensely. Gwen came in her room and comforted her best she could.

"I am sorry, Rosilyn," Gwen said.

"I worry for Gwaine." Rosilyn cried.

"You will get him through this."

"I don't know how to get him through this. I don't know how I will get through this. He loved Gavin so much."

"He loves you so much too."

Rosilyn lay on the bed for hours before Gwaine came back in. He walked to Rosilyn and held her. Gwaine held her tighter than he ever had before. Rosilyn rested her head on his chest. "I am going to bathe and wash this dirt off of me." Gwaine said. Rosilyn held him by the back of his head and kissed his lips gently.

"You should go to sleep after," Rosilyn said.

"I do not know that I will be able to sleep," Gwaine said.

"You must try." Rosilyn implored him. Gwaine knew he had been up for days with little sleep and both he and Rosilyn needed the rest. "I love you," Rosilyn said softly.

Gwaine whispered back "I love you too." Gwaine kissed Rosilyn before walking over to his room.

Rosilyn washed off, slipped her nightdress on, and got into bed. Rosilyn tried to get to sleep to no avail. She walked over and closed her curtains to block out the sun and still she couldn't sleep. She thought about her visions. Rosilyn saw the flashes in the cave that day with Lancelot. She couldn't make sense of it all and why she was experiencing them. Rosilyn needed to go to sleep, but all she saw was Gavin. She was so emotionally drained from days of sitting at his bedside. She couldn't handle anymore. She lost Lancelot and now Gavin. She had to remind herself she wouldn't see Gavin in the morning. She looked on her wrist at the bracelet Gwaine had given her and sighed. Why was she laying here by herself when she could be with him? Rosilyn felt not only did he need her but she needed him. Rosilyn got up from bed and walked to Gwaine's room and knocked. He opened his door; his eyes were puffy and red. She could see he hadn't slept either. Rosilyn walked into his room. Rosilyn took a step towards him and took his hand in hers. Looking up into his eyes, she kissed him very tenderly. Rosilyn's lips teased at his until his gave way. Gwaine was nervous that Rosilyn wasn't ready for this. He knew she always seemed to pull away once thing's seemed intense.

As she kissed him he felt a need arise to kiss her harder. Rosilyn stepped back taking her lips from his and headed for the door. Gwaine looked down feeling she had reconsidered her actions once again until he saw Rosilyn shut the door behind her and lock it. "Are you sure?" Gwaine asked his princess as he walked toward her.

"I am." Rosilyn whispered. He looked down into her eyes.

"We can wait," Gwaine assured Rosilyn. She pulled him to her.

"I have fought this long enough. I do not wish to fight it anymore. I need you," Rosilyn said as she kissed his lips. Gwaine wrapped his arms around Rosilyn's waist and said "I love you, my princess."

Rosilyn led Gwaine toward the bed. She kissed him and said "I love you too, my prince." Gwaine kissed her lips and slowly moved to her neck. The feel of his warm breath on her neck made Rosilyn sigh. Rosilyn closed her eyes and arched her back. She slowly ran her hand on his bare chest. It sent chills down, Gwaine. He hoped this wouldn't end. Rosilyn had longed for him for so long. Gwaine picked Rosilyn up and laid her down on the bed. She scooted up to lay her head on his pillows. Rosilyn looked up at Gwaine as he climbed on her still wearing his trousers. She felt his weight settle onto her and ran her hand up his firm body as he leaned in to kiss her. His hand explored up to her thigh as he gently moved her nightgown up to her hips. Rosilyn wanted him to explore higher. Rosilyn moved herself down to meet Gwaine's hips. She wrapped her leg around the back of his to pull him even closer to her. Gwaine ached deep down to be one with Rosilyn. As he felt her leg pull him hard against her he kissed her more powerfully then before. Rosilyn could feel her need for Gwaine so badly. She really didn't want him to wait any longer. This had been building since the first time she invited him into her chamber's months ago. Rosilyn ran her hand through his hair as she pulled his lips harder to hers.

Gwaine slowly slid her gown up exposing her breasts. He looked down into her eyes and took in her beauty before putting his hips against hers. Rosilyn then could feel the throbbing in him. She wanted this to last longer so she held out on reaching down and touching him. Rosilyn's hand glided down his back and pulled him against her tightly. Gwaine let out a small moan as she did so. He still had his trousers in place, waiting for a signal from Rosilyn to let him know she was ready. Rosilyn reached her hands above her head so Gwaine could completely remove her gown. He lifted it off of her and placed it on the ground next to his bed. She gripped the top of the bed with her hands. Gwaine kissed her breasts as he slowly lifted her back off the bed and sat her up against him. Rosilyn loved Gwaine's smell. She breathed in taking it in fully. She rested her head on his chest. She thought how hard and strong it felt. He embraced her tightly and kissed her desperately. Gwaine wanted to make up for every kiss he had wanted to give her over these several months and couldn't. Gwaine laid Rosilyn back down on the pillow and started to kiss her more intently. Rosilyn untied Gwaine's trousers and slid them slightly down. He had waited so long and now here was the moment they had both fought so hard to avoid.

Rosilyn looked into Gwaine's eyes. "My prince," she said. He kissed her neck and slowly put his hips against her teasing her without any entry. Rosilyn slid down to feel him fully. Rosilyn's eyes begging Gwaine to take her. He couldn't wait any longer. Rosilyn gasped slightly as he entered her…he was more than she was prepared for. It hurt slightly at first and she bit her lip but after a few seconds the hurt turned to pleasure. Rosilyn let out a sigh. Gwaine's eyes closed as he groaned. Rosilyn's hands wrapped around his neck and wrapped him into a romantic embrace imitating the rhythm Gwaine was filling her with. Gwaine loved the fact that Rosilyn locked her legs around the back of his to move with him. Gwaine had never known a feeling like she gave him and Rosilyn had never known the want she had for this man. Rosilyn ran her hand down Gwaine's sweaty chest and grabbed his hips to keep with his rhythm. Gwaine kissed Rosilyn more feverishly. Rosilyn pulled the back of his head hard to her as she moaned out. She couldn't help but feel a flood of emotion come over her. Gwaine let out a vigorous groan and trembled. He laid his head on her chest as they both caught their breath. They both lay there for minutes quiet.

"Do you regret being here with me?" Gwaine asked.

"No, you're every single fantasy that I've ever had." Rosilyn said.

Gwaine laid his head on the pillow and Rosilyn laid her head upon his chest as he stroked her hair.

"I could get used to that," Gwaine said.

"If you want to get used to it you may want a bigger bed." Rosilyn smiled.

Gwaine pulled Rosilyn to him and kissed her. "I will work on that for you," Gwaine said.

Rosilyn went to sleep in Gwaine's arms. She felt comfort again. She felt loved. Gwaine couldn't believe she was lying with him. He couldn't believe he had his princess close by. He knew she would guide him through all the pain he was feeling. Gwaine leaned down and kissed her forehead as he watched her sleep. "I love you, princess," he said as he looked down at her.

In the early morning hours, as the moonlight light streamed in, a bright light emanated from the Rosilyn's bracelet and Gwaine's necklace as they slept. The light swirled around the room, until the light from the bracelet and the light from the necklace met up and disappeared below the covers of the bed where Rosilyn was sleeping.


	29. Chapter 30

Rosilyn awoke in Gwaine's arms. It was a nice feeling to not wake up alone again. Rosilyn didn't feel bad about being with Gwaine. She always had the need for him. She just never acted on it. She knew today would be hard for the both, she and Gwaine and decided they needed to do something together to keep their minds off of Gavin. Rosilyn laid her head on Gwaine's chest and snuggled up to him. Rosilyn looked down at her wrist and stared at the bracelet, Gwaine had given her. It seemed more impressive even now. She looked at it in awe. Rosilyn slid her hand across Gwaine's stomach. His body was so well toned. Rosilyn couldn't help herself, when it came to studying his physique. Gwaine started to run his fingers up and down Rosilyn's shoulder. She looked up to Gwaine's gaze."Good morning, princess," he said.

"Good morning, my prince," Rosilyn replied. Rosilyn could see Gwaine was glad to have her with him despite the sadness he felt in his heart. "What do you want to do today?" Rosilyn asked.

"I'd like to just spend the day with you, in this bed." Gwaine said. Rosilyn leaned over and kissed him on his lips.

"I still think we need a bigger bed," she said.

"We do?" Gwaine smirked a bit.

"I meant you do." Rosilyn smiled.

"I like we, better."

Gwaine kissed Rosilyn and ran his hands upon her body. Rosilyn returned those kisses with added urgency as she became more flushed. Rosilyn felt Gwaine's hand travel down between her legs.

"Hold on…" Rosilyn said as she got up and drew closed Gwaine's curtains a bit as to not let an abundance of light in. Gwaine watched as her naked figure went across the room. Roslyn turned around and caught Gwaine staring. "Stop!" Rosilyn laughed.

"What?" he said.

"Staring at me…"

"Princess, you are beautiful. How do I not?"

"I'm just waiting for you to return to bed." Gwaine said.

"What if I don't return to bed?" Rosilyn smirked.

"I will come to you than princess! Gwaine said.

Rosilyn looked out the window of Gwaine's room and got sad. She was seeing Gavin and Gwaine walk through the courtyard of the castle. Tears started running down her cheek. Gwaine got up and went to her. He embraced her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder. "We are going to deal with this together," Gwaine reassured Rosilyn. Rosilyn turned around and embraced him. "Will you stay with me again, tonight? I will work on the bigger bed," Gwaine promised her.

Rosilyn wiped her eyes and smiled. "Okay," she said.

"Come back to bed," Gwaine said. He led her back to the bed and kissed her feverishly. Rosilyn slightly pushed Gwaine down onto the bed before climbing atop of him and kissing him all over. He relaxed as he felt her hair glide across his skin. He felt chills come over him. Rosilyn started at his lips and then to his neck. He moaned and pulled her tightly to him as he felt the sensitive area on the side of his neck being triggered. Rosilyn moved down to his chest. Rosilyn kissed tiny soft kisses on him. She slowly continued down. Gwaine thought she was going to stop but she continued to follow the trail down his belly button. Rosilyn could see how big Gwaine was now that the room was a little lighter. She realized why it had hurt her, but she was now more relaxed about it. Gwaine moaned as she took him into her mouth. She was surprised at the reaction Gwaine gave as she did. She assumed a man that was experienced like him would be used to have a woman make love to him in this way. Gwaine had never had any women do this to him. He knew in this time it was considered a sin, but to him he enjoyed it fully. Rosilyn locked eyes with Gwaine as she slowly crawled up towards him. She climbed atop him allowing him to enter her. Gwaine felt the warmest most filling feeling. She was so warm inside. He had never been deeper inside of anyone as he was in Rosilyn. He liked the customs of Rosilyn's world. He loved to look up into her eyes and to watch her slide him in and out of herself. He found Rosilyn the most desirable woman he had ever met. Gwaine would give Rosilyn anything in this world she wanted. Gwaine felt his breathing turn heavier and heavier as his and Rosilyn's rhythm increased. He gripped Rosilyn's hips. He held them tight as she trembled on top of him he then groaned as he did the same. He embraced Rosilyn. "Princess, I may have been with plenty of women, but it felt like my eyes were opened for the first time with you," Gwaine admitted.

"Plenty of women?" Rosilyn questioned.

"My lady… Rosilyn…" He rubbed her hair off her face. "You have captured my heart. I do not know why… it had never happened before, but it did with you. I never was looking for anyone. I was never looking to settle down."

"And now?" Rosilyn asked.

"I don't care what I do or where I go as long as you are there," he leaned in to kiss her. There was a knock at Gwaine's door breaking the moment. Rosilyn grabbed the blanket, yanking it off of Gwaine and wrapping it around her. Gwaine put on his trousers and went to the door to see who it was. He cracked the door slightly.

"Good morning, Gwaine," Merlin said. "Have you see Rosilyn?"

"She's with me." Gwaine said hesitantly.

"I wanted to see how the both of you were."

"We are as well as we can be, thank you, Merlin."

"Would you like me to get you both breakfast plates?"

Gwaine looked over at Rosilyn and smiled then looked back at Merlin. "I think that would be nice, thank you Merlin!" Gwaine closed the door.

Rosilyn grabbed a pillow and threw it at Gwaine. "Now he's going to come back!"

"I was hungry though," Gwaine smiled.

"You are always hungry!" Rosilyn joked as she put her nightdress back on.

"Merlin didn't look surprised you were here," Gwaine said. Rosilyn rolled her eyes. "Are you embarrassed to be with me?" Gwaine asked. "I mean… if you only spent the night with me, because you didn't want to be alone then let me know."

"It's not that at all," Rosilyn sighed.

"Well, I do not understand then."

"I don't know if people will think I mourned Lancelot long enough."

"Princess, do you still think of Lancelot?"

"Yes."

"Do you still love Lancelot?"

"Yes."

"Do you still mourn him?"

"I do."

"The love we have has changed nothing about Lancelot has it?"

"No," Rosilyn said softly.

"How are you supposed to live here in Camelot, if you hide this from the people you care about?"

Rosilyn knew Gwaine was right on all accounts. Rosilyn went and sat on the bed next to Gwaine. There was a knock at the door.

"Go get your breakfast before you starve to death," Rosilyn said smiling at Gwaine. Gwaine went and opened the door letting Merlin in. Merlin looked at Rosilyn and could tell she was still tired.

"Rosilyn, how are you?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know. I am just having a hard time," Rosilyn said.

"It does seem very unfair," Merlin said.

"Thank you for everything, Merlin" Rosilyn said sincerely.

"Oh, I don't mind bringing your breakfast." Merlin smiled.

"No, I meant for what you tried to do for Gavin."

"I wish I could have done more," Merlin said. Merlin then stared at Rosilyn's bracelet.

Rosilyn lie back down on Gwaine's bed. She was so tired. Gwaine came over and snuggled up with her. He spent until midday with her in bed and then said "let's get dressed and go somewhere."

"Where?" Rosilyn asked.

"Anywhere. Where would you like to go?" Gwaine said.

"I don't know."

"Let's go find a bed to move into my room."

"I'm going to go lay down in my room for a bit. You can go look around for a bed. I just need to sleep."Gwaine knew Rosilyn was retreating again, like she had after Lancelot's death. She was just going to curl up in the bed and hide.

"You can sleep and when I find a bed, I will come find you to look at it."

"Okay," Rosilyn said.

Gwaine took her hand and walked her to her room. He kissed her at the door."I love you," Gwaine said.

Rosilyn embraced him and said "I love you too, very much."

"Let me go in search of this bed for you," Gwaine said.

Gwaine started to walk down the hall and Percival came up to him.

"Gwaine, I am so sorry about Gavin. He was a great boy." Percival said.

"Thank you, it's still hard to believe, he's gone." Gwaine said looking pained.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm looking for a bigger bed."

"Why are you looking for a bigger… Oh, never mind. I get it. I can help you."

"Thank you."

"How is she?"

"I am not sure. She seems really down right now. "

"That's to be expected."

Percival and Gwaine walked into the storage room and wandered around, until at the back of the room they came to a fancy bed.

"Looks like a bed fit for a princess, Gwaine."

"It does."

"It should fit you perfectly then princess!" Percival said while patting Gwaine's shoulder.

Gwaine smiled as he looked at the bed. It was twice as big as his bed. His bed barely fit himself. He knew Rosilyn would be comfortable on it. "Let's go ahead and move it," Gwaine said. Gwaine and Percival took the large pieces of the bed and each carried a piece upstairs to Gwaine's room. Gwaine looked at Rosilyn's room, as he walked past it on their second trip up.

"You can go check on her," Percival said knowing Gwaine wanted to be sure she was alright.

"I will be right back," Gwaine said. Gwaine knocked on the door and then walked in. Rosilyn was standing by the window, staring out at the courtyard below. Gwaine walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I found a bed for us," Gwaine whispered. Rosilyn leaned back on Gwaine. He hugged her and kissed her neck. Gwaine held her in a tight embrace for several minutes before saying "You can go find linens for the bed if you wish, give it a ladies touch."

"I will get dressed," Rosilyn said.

"I understand how you feel. I miss Gavin too," Gwaine said sadly.

"I've lost Lancelot, Gavin, and I am afraid something will happen to you."

"Princess, with motivation like you, I am going nowhere. I do not intend on going anywhere." Gwaine kissed Rosilyn and said "Get dressed and go pick linens and I will meet you in my room."

"Okay," Rosilyn said. Gwaine kissed her lips and pulled her close to him. Gwaine walked out the door of Rosilyn's room and almost bumped into Percival carrying Gwaine's old bed down the hallway with one arm.

"Your princess bed is done, my lady!" Percival smirked at Gwaine.

"Done?" Gwaine questioned.

"Yes! It's done."

"Thank you, Percival. Do you need help?"

"No, I'm putting this next to my small bed and making a larger bed."

"You need it!"

Gwaine walked in his room and was happy with how it looked. He got a cloth to dust off the years of dust on the wood. The bed was so ornate and beautiful. The canopy was wood as well and was so detailed. It looked to be a rose design etched into the wood. The more he dusted it the better the he felt about his choice.

Rosilyn walked in carrying an armload of linens for the bed. Rosilyn was awestruck at what she saw. "It's so beautiful!" She said.

"There is plenty of room for the both of us," Gwaine smiled.

"There seems to be." Rosilyn smiled.

"Do you want to go to the tavern for a bit, after we make up this bed?"

"Okay."Rosilyn said. She and Gwaine made up the bed together. Gwaine walked over to Rosilyn picking her up in his arms. He kissed her lips gently. Gwaine then laid her down upon the bed and started kissing her neck. Rosilyn closed her eyes feeling every subtle touch of his lips. Gwaine then sat her up and said "Let's go princess! I just wanted to give you an idea where we would start when we got back to the room."

"Tease!" Rosilyn smiled.

"We can stay if you want? I would not at all be opposed to that!"Gwaine flirted.

"I am ready to go out. I need to get out of here for a little bit."

"Not to get away from me, though?"

"No, I'm looking forward to sleeping in your bed," Rosilyn smiled.

"I did it for you," Gwaine said.

"I know you did," Rosilyn said kissing him and running her hands through his hair.

When Rosilyn and Gwaine left the room and headed down the main staircase they ran into Arthur. "I was very sorry to hear about Gavin and his mother," Arthur said.

"Thank you," Gwaine said.

"We will be taking a journey to Mercia at sun up, Gwaine. Lord Bayard is having a feast, so we will leave tomorrow morning." Arthur saw the panic set in on Rosilyn's face. He knew taking Gwaine away from her would put her in a downward spiral, so soon after Gavin's death. "Rosilyn, we would be happy if you would join us as well."

"I would like a change of scenery," Rosilyn said.

"Gwen is going as well. You both can share a tent."

Gwaine made a slight face, at the fact Rosilyn, wouldn't be sleeping beside him. He knew that wasn't considered proper. He hoped he could steal moments with her along the way, as well as, at Mercia. He knew he was lucky that she would be coming with him at all. Gwaine put his hand on Rosilyn's back as she thanked Arthur. They continued down the stairs and Gwaine reached out to take her hand. Rosilyn took his hand intertwining her fingers with his. She felt secure even in this time of so much insecurity for her. She knew as long as Gwaine was at her side she could handle anything.


	30. Chapter 31

Gwaine and Rosilyn arrived at The Rising Sun and went in taking a seat at their usual table. The crowd seemed a bit more rough than usual, but Rosilyn felt safe with Gwaine. Berinon came to the table with two ales. "How are my two favorite customers doing today?" Berinon asked. Gwaine looked around.

"Oh, you were talking to me too?" Gwaine laughed.

"Yes… you too, Sir Gwaine." Berinon said. "I know what the two of you had done for the boy and his mother, I was sorry to hear they had died. You had made a difference to them."

"I hope so," Rosilyn said.

"You had." Berinon said. Rosilyn smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Gavin would stop and talk to me as I opened the tavern in the mornings as he made his way to the castle. Everyday would be a new adventure. When he would first tell the stories I thought he was fantasizing but then I would hear Sir Gwaine and Rosilyn and I knew these were true stories. The boy thought of you two as his family."

"I wish to have a child just like Gavin." Rosilyn sighed. "I didn't want to let him go."

"My lady, we had to let him go. Gavin was meant to do something in death he couldn't accomplish in life. He had a special purpose."

"You believe that?" Rosilyn asked.

"I do, my lady."

Berinon excused himself to go back behind the counter. Gwaine reached over the table and took Rosilyn's hand. He leaned in towards her. "I love you, princess," Gwaine said. Rosilyn smiled. "I will be right back," Gwaine said. Rosilyn was sitting there, when a burly man walked up. The man sat down in the seat across from Rosilyn. "I'm sorry, someone is sitting there," Rosilyn said.

"I'm sorry, I don't see anyone," the man said.

"He will be right back," Rosilyn said nicely.

"Well, I thought my lady could drink with me now," the man stated.

"She's with me," Gwaine said as he came up.

"Oh, Sir Gwaine she's with you… so you will be done with her, tomorrow?"

The man stood up and looked Gwaine up and down as he made a loud grunt. Gwaine looked at him and calmly said "Don't disrespect her." The man looked at Rosilyn and said "my lady, once Sir Gwaine has used you up and moved on, come find me!"

Gwaine said "I warned you," then he punched the man in the face, dragging him to the door and threw him out into the street. Gwaine then went back to the table and sat across from Rosilyn and proceeded to finish his ale. "Where were we?" Gwaine said. He could tell Rosilyn was a little upset by the exchange. "Princess, are you okay?"

"He treated me like I was just another one of your many conquests," Rosilyn said.

"You are not… You know how I feel," Gwaine pleaded to her.

"I'm very insecure about it though," Rosilyn worried.

Gwaine took Rosilyn's hand and said "Come here," he asked as he patted his leg signaling her to sit on his lap. Gwaine wrapped his arms around her waist. "I am in love with you. I am not going anywhere unless it's with you." Rosilyn needed his reassurance. He started to kiss her neck. She looked around the tavern to see if he was drawing any attention.

"Gwaine!" he kept kissing her neck "It tickles, Gwaine," Rosilyn said. "Stop," she said quietly.

"You don't really wish me to stop, do you? You just wish to continue somewhere else," Gwaine hinted.

"I think we should get ready for Mercia tomorrow anyway," Rosilyn said. Gwaine stood up and walked toward the door carrying Rosilyn in his arms. "This feels like our first outing all over again," he laughed.

"This won't end like the first outing though," Rosilyn whispered to him.

"I hope not…I hope this never ends" Gwaine said as he reached for the door handle and carried Rosilyn toward the castle.

"Maybe, I should walk? I'd hate to have you wear yourself out, before you even get in bed," Rosilyn said.

"Who said I was carrying you to the bed?" Gwaine grinned.

"Oh," Rosilyn gasped.

"You know this will show you I will treat you like a princess."

"You don't have to carry me all the way to the castle to prove it."

"I want to carry you there."

Gwaine made it to the main staircase and stop momentarily before then proceeded up. Leon was walking toward them in the hallway. Leon looked at Rosilyn being carried in Gwaine's arms. "I'm helping her conserve her strength for our long journey," Gwaine told the confused knight.

Gwaine got to his chamber door and Rosilyn leaned in and kissed him intensely and pulling him to her. Rosilyn kissed him so hard that Gwaine could barely breathe. Gwaine leaned Rosilyn up against the door and kissed her as he turned the latch. Gwaine and Rosilyn couldn't even control themselves while they were in the hallway. Once inside, Gwaine continued holding Rosilyn and kissing her. Gwaine turned her around pressing her hard against the back of the door, Rosilyn moaned as her desire for the knight increased. He rubbed himself against her. Rosilyn felt the pressure from Gwaine pushing her up against the door causing her lust to build below. The wetness Rosilyn was feeling was causing her to ache. It was an ache only Gwaine could cure. She felt herself fully longing for him to fully take her body.

Rosilyn ran her hands over his chest and ripped at his tunic. Gwaine felt a tingle anywhere Rosilyn touched him. Gwaine leaned his head back closing his eyes as he couldn't control himself any longer. He quickly walked her to the table, knocking his chainmail and sword to the floor and sat her down on it and started kissing her neck. The kissing was so intense Rosilyn quickly pulled off Gwaine's tunic and wrapped her arms around his back. Now with his hands free, Gwaine felt Rosilyn over her dress. He cupped her breasts and then Gwaine pulled Rosilyn as tight as he could against him as he kissed her. Rosilyn loved the feel of his beard and his soft lips. Rosilyn in turn reached down and untied his trousers. She gave them gentle encouragement to fall to the floor. Gwaine trailed downward from her lips and started to kiss her neck. Gwaine knew how to make Rosilyn crazy. He would bury his head inside her neck line deeply and kiss her as he saw her struggle with her emotions. With his head buried in her neck he could smell her sweet scent. It was enough to do him in right there. Rosilyn was overcome with the feverishness of it and slightly dug her nails into Gwaine's back. He responded by nuzzling her harder.

Gwaine stopped kissing her neck long enough to look into her eyes. The way Gwaine looked at Rosilyn reassured her that he loved her more than anything in this world. Gwaine resumed the intenseness of his nuzzling. Rosilyn was surprised of the vigor of his passion. He ran his hands up her dress and across her thighs. Gwaine loved the way Rosilyn's skin felt against his rough hands. Gwaine had never felt anyone have skin as silky as Rosilyn's. He felt his way between her legs as he stuck his fingers inside of her. He groaned as he felt the warmth and wetness that emanated from below. He wanted to taste Rosilyn. He leaned his head down and used his fingers to spread her wide open. Rosilyn gripped the sides of the table. She longed for his tongue on her. As it first touched her she almost jumped. She wanted much more. Gwaine slowly licked her at first and then as she moaned and held his head it quickened. He had his head buried deep inside of her. Rosilyn felt Gwaine spread her wider and go deeper. No man had ever made Rosilyn feel this way. Gwaine was so warm and gentle but animalistic as well. Rosilyn loved that combination. Rosilyn grabbed at the back of Gwaine's head and burying her fingers inside his mane of hair. Her body pleaded with him to keep going. Rosilyn was so close to the edge and Gwaine sat her up and stared into her eyes. Rosilyn moaned, kissing him, and bit at his bottom lip. Gwaine pulled her dress up above her breasts to have full access to Rosilyn. She leaned back putting her hands down behind her on the table. He took her breast in his mouth and pulled Rosilyn's hips to the edge of the table. Rosilyn closed her eyes waiting for Gwaine to enter her as she grabbed at his hips. He slowly entered her but she pulled at him encouraging him to move more quickly and harder. The more she moaned in desire the faster and harder he penetrated her. Rosilyn sat up to look eye to eye with him as he thrust himself in and out of her. Gwaine worried Rosilyn looked uncomfortable at times but when he slowed up Rosilyn reached for him grabbing his hips and making him increase the force and rhythm. He gripped her around the waist still inside and moved Rosilyn to the bed. He laid her down gently and moved in on top of her. Rosilyn slid herself further back onto the bed and grabbed at his back. He brushed her hair to the side and kissed her as he increased his rhythm. "Gwaine" Rosilyn moaned loudly. Rosilyn grabbed the pillow off the bed and put it in her mouth so not to make so much noise. She felt every inch of Gwaine as she gripped his waist. Gwaine felt Rosilyn trembling as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back releasing a groan and gripping the blanket. Gwaine collapsed on Rosilyn and wiped the sweat off of her forehead. He kissed her sweetly over and over. "Are you okay?" Gwaine asked.

"I am," Rosilyn smiled.

"I was afraid I was hurting you," Gwaine worried.

"I was enjoying it."

"I really have never enjoyed anything more then I just enjoyed that."Gwaine said. Rosilyn smiled and kissed him.

"I wish we didn't have to leave."Rosilyn said.

"I really wish we could remain here in this bedroom for days."

"We can when we come back, my prince"

"I'm going to talk with Merlin about whether it is possible to go home with you when you leave."

"Are you sure you want to come with me?"

"Do you want me to?" Gwaine questioned.

"Of course! I would love for you to be there with me." Rosilyn said as she kissed him.

Gwaine lay down beside Rosilyn. "Do you think I would fit in?"

"Yes, I think you would. You couldn't get in random fights or I would be at the jail bailing you out often."

"Jail? Bailing me out?"

"The police would put you in a cell, like a dungeon, and then someone has to pay to get you out, until your trial date. In my time, there are rules like your time, just different rules."

"I do get a little hot headed sometimes, but I can control my temper. "

"Are you sure?" Rosilyn laughed.

"If I could control myself around you before; I can do it with anyone or anything, princess."

"You love to flatter me, don't you?"

"My love, I say what I feel."

"What do you feel?"

"I feel everything now. I feel the added strength you give me, the love I feel for you, the pain when I watch you hurt. I feel we are destined to be together."

"How do you know that?"

"I do not know. I just feel it. Do you not?" Gwaine asked.

Rosilyn closed her eyes and thought about her visions. She remembered most of them included Gwaine. Rosilyn never thought of whether she and Gwaine were destined to be together. She had been so busy fighting her feelings that she had never considered the matter.

Rosilyn laid her head on his chest. "I have never felt what I feel when I am with you," Rosilyn told him.

"Never?"

"I never have. I have felt love, but not this intense. I feel comfortable with you. It's like we are a perfect fit."

"I felt that too."

Rosilyn reached up and ran her fingers back and forth of Gwaine's necklace. "There's magic here." Rosilyn said as she held it in her hand.

"Are you sure?" Gwaine said as he looked puzzled.

"I can feel it." Rosilyn said.

"How can you feel it?"Gwaine asked.

"I don't know. I felt it when I held it at the tavern too."

"We should talk to Merlin about it tomorrow and that other thing."

"What other thing?"

"Where this prince spends the rest of his life with his princess," he smiled.

"They lived happily ever after," she yawned.

"Go to sleep, my lady, we have a long journey ahead of us in the morning." Gwaine said as he stroked her hair.

"Good night, my prince," she whispered.

"Goodnight, my princess," he said as he kissed her forehead.

Gwaine pulled Rosilyn close to him and closed his eyes and felt the warmth emanating from her body. He remembered what Gavin told him, "You will be happy together." He only wished Gavin could have seen them as a couple. Gwaine drifted off to sleep thinking of their future together.


	31. Chapter 32

The morning came way too soon for Rosilyn. She awoke and turned to look at Gwaine as he slept. She loved the way his hair rested on his face. Rosilyn brushed Gwaine's hair out of his eyes then leaned over and kissed his cheek. He grabbed her waist and pulled Rosilyn back down on the bed. Gwaine leaned down getting ready to kiss Rosilyn.

"Gwaine, we need to get ready to leave!" Rosilyn said.

"My lady, I am getting ready to leave," Gwaine laughed.

"How is kissing me getting ready?

"Well, on our journey I won't have the opportunity to kiss you often, so I will save them up right now. This is important if I am to not lose my mind."

"We do need to pack though."

"We will." Gwaine placed his hand behind her head and started to draw her lips near when a knock at the door disturbed them. He closed his eyes and a smirk came across his face. "Of course," he said shaking his head.

"Gwaine! Gwaine!" He heard Percival's voice call. Gwaine hesitantly threw on his trousers and went to the door.

"Yes," Gwaine said as he opened the door.

"We are to leave soon," Percival said.

"Okay. I will be ready.

"Will Rosilyn be ready as well?"

"She will."

"We leave soon," Percival smiled.

"We never leave on time, but we will be down there shortly."

Gwaine closed the door and went back to the bed and slid in next to Rosilyn saying "Where were we?"

"Right here," Rosilyn whispered while touching her lips.

"Yes, I was, wasn't I?" Gwaine smirked. Gwaine leaned in and kissed Rosilyn right in the spot where her finger lay. "Your lips are calling to me, princess," Gwaine groaned.

"I think they are." Rosilyn joked. Gwaine took her in his arms and pulled her tightly against his bare chest holding the back of her head as he let his mouth explore hers. Rosilyn knew their journey would take a day and a half and that she and Gwaine would have little to no privacy, so she made sure to take every moment she could with him. Rosilyn wasn't going to hide their affection for each other, but she was still uncomfortable with displaying it publically. Rosilyn would let Gwaine hold her hand, but she had never kissed him in public. When Gwaine nuzzled Rosilyn's neck at the tavern even then, she had become nervous. Gwaine understood why Rosilyn was hesitant and was accepting of her taking her time with the change in their relationship. Rosilyn didn't want to disrespect Lancelot.

Within minutes the kissing was out of control and Rosilyn knew where they were headed. Gwaine looked into her eyes waiting for a sign that it was alright. "Quickly," Rosilyn said. Gwaine slid his trousers down to quickly satisfy the urge they both had. When they were finished, Gwaine held Rosilyn and kept kissing her. "I think we should get up now," Rosilyn uttered. "You have distracted me long enough," she laughed. Rosilyn hopped out of bed and began to reach for Gwaine's hand and pull him up too. "I'm going to my room to pack," she said.

"Okay, I guess I should get up now," Gwaine admitted.

"We can't stay in bed forever," Rosilyn said.

"I wish we could," Gwaine joked.

Rosilyn threw on her night dress and quickly made her way to her room. She grabbed a couple dresses for the trip, nightdress, and blankets and threw them all into her bag. Rosilyn wondered how people were going to feel about her and Gwaine. Surely, people had noticed their interactions. Rosilyn felt that she had such intensity with Gwaine that it made her relationship with Lancelot seem like just a crush. Rosilyn knew though it wasn't that she loved Gwaine more than Lancelot, it was the fact that losing Lancelot had made her cling onto Gwaine tighter than she ever did with Lancelot. Rosilyn went to Lancelot's wardrobe and starred inside. She ran her fingers over the fabrics and started to cry. She still missed her knight. She looked down at her wedding band and could see his face as he slipped the ring on her finger. _Why, did he have to go? , _she thought. A knock at the door quickly made her wipe her tears and go to the door.

"Rosilyn, do you need any help?" Gwen asked. Gwen could see the red in Rosilyn's eyes. She could tell she had been crying. "Are you alright?" Gwen noticed that Lancelot's wardrobe door was open. "It is memories of Lancelot that bring you down. Isn't it?" Gwen said.

"Yes," Rosilyn cried. Gwen wrapped her arms around Rosilyn and comforted her.

"It's so hard to lose someone you love," Gwen said. "My father was killed by Uther's men."

"How did you serve under Uther, if he was the cause of your father's death?"

"I did, what I did, for Arthur." Gwen sighed. "Are you all packed?"

"I don't know what I need; I put stuff on the bed to bring." Rosilyn said. Gwen walked over to the bed and looked what was laid out and grabbed a couple more things out of her wardrobe and added it to the pile, as well as some things from Rosilyn's vanity. Gwen placed them all in a large satchel.

"Thank you, Gwen, for helping."

"It's no problem. How are things going with Gwaine?"

"They are good. I am happy with him."

"He is very in love with you." Gwen said."You aren't betrothed to him yet, are you?" Gwen laughed.

"No, not yet," Rosilyn laughed.

"Are you officially together?" Gwen asked.

"I think so."

Gwen walked to the window and looked out seeing all the horses in the courtyard. "I guess it's almost time to leave," Gwen said. Rosilyn quickly changed her clothes and Gwen fixed her hair for the journey. Rosilyn heard the door open. She looked in the mirror to see the reflection of Gwaine. She loved seeing Gwaine in his full knight gear. He carried his gloves in his hand.

"Hello ladies! Are you almost ready?" Gwaine smiled.

"We are," Rosilyn said.

"I would love to escort two beautiful women at once. It was always a dream of mine!" Gwaine joked.

"You seem to be in love!" Gwen said as she smirked.

"Don't let that secret out! It will go to her head," Gwaine jested as he covered Rosilyn's ears.

"I fancy him a bit too, but I think it already went to his head though," Rosilyn winked.

"My lady, I may have lost my mind, but it's all over you," Gwaine said as he bent down and kissed the top of Rosilyn's head.

Gwen was glad that Gwaine could bring Rosilyn, the happiness that she needed. Rosilyn stood up from the chair and they all headed for the door. Gwaine walked hand in hand with Rosilyn. As they all walked out of the main staircase of the castle, Gwaine led Rosilyn to her horse and then checked all the harnesses to be sure they were all secured properly. Once he checked to be sure she would be safe, he took Rosilyn's hand and assisted her at climbing up onto her horse, Daisy. Rosilyn leaned forward and rubbed Daisy's mane. Gwaine secured Rosilyn's bag to her saddle. Once Gwaine was done he reached up and rubbed the bottom of Rosilyn's leg and smiled at her.

"Thank you, sir knight," Rosilyn said to Gwaine.

"You're very welcome, my princess," Gwaine responded.

Gwaine put on his gloves and then led his horse over to where Rosilyn's horse was standing. Elyan looked over and noticed how protective Gwaine seemed of Rosilyn and wondered if they were together now. Leon recalled the night before and Gwaine carrying Rosilyn up the stairs. He wasn't surprised that Gwaine acted so loving toward Rosilyn. He had always had a sense he loved her from the first day she distracted him, during their match. He remembered that red haired girl leaning out the window of Merlin's room. Percival looked on and was glad that his friend had finally found a reason to be less reckless. Merlin pulled his horse up beside Gwaine.

"Merlin!" Gwaine smiled.

"Gwaine…Rosilyn…" Merlin greeted them.

"I want to talk to you later," Gwaine added.

"Oh, about what? "

"Taking a trip," Gwaine said as he leaned his head toward Rosilyn.

"Oh, there!" Merlin realized what Gwaine meant. "Yeah, we will talk."

Rosilyn smiled at Gwaine realizing he was serious about going with her. King Arthur came out of the castle. He smiled at Rosilyn as he climbed atop his horse. He leaned over and spoke to Guinevere before he motioned for everyone to start to ride out. Rosilyn stayed next to Gwaine and Merlin. Gwaine kept Rosilyn and Merlin entertained with his stories and his silly wit. Rosilyn would wink at Gwaine driving him crazy, every so often. She knew what she was doing. Rosilyn listened to Gwaine's stories of adventures and bar brawls. He would tell of creatures he had encountered or lands he had been to in the past. He had lived a life of adventure. Rosilyn wondered if Gwaine would be satisfied with a life with her. It wasn't adventurous in Britain. Her biggest adventure was normally getting lost in the woods or what to eat for dinner. Rosilyn leaned over to him. "Are you sure a life with me will compare to what adventure you have been used to?"

"Princess, we will make our life an adventure." Gwaine said.

"How will we do that?"

"Having children will do it!" Gwaine winked.

Merlin's ears perked up. He looked at Gwaine. He was happy to hear that Gwaine wanted children. It was a very good indication that Gwaine was ready for what lie ahead of him. Merlin asked Rosilyn if she wanted children too. "I do," Rosilyn smiled.

Merlin said "you will be a great parent."

"What about me?" Gwaine laughed.

"Gwaine, you would be a father that I would be proud to have if I was a child. You will be a great father. I mean, whenever you have children."

Rosilyn looked at Gwaine, imagining their future and smiled. They rode until they came upon a place to let the horses drink. Rosilyn hopped down and led Daisy to the water's edge. Gwaine followed behind her. He put his hand on her back and kissed her cheek. "Is that okay?" He asked.

"It is," Rosilyn said as she leaned on his shoulder.

"I think we will travel for a little longer and set up camp for the night. It may be difficult to sleep for me, since I won't have the warmth of you as comfort," Gwaine said as he kissed her head.

"I will be thinking of you," Rosilyn said.

"What exactly will you be thinking of?" Gwaine smiled.

"I will be thinking about the first time we were together."

"You mean at the feast?"

"No, in your bedroom," Rosilyn said as she smiled and looked down.

"If you think about that princess, will you be able to sleep?"

"I don't know, but if I can't I will just sneak out to find you."

"We can arrange that," he winked.

"Let's head out," Arthur yelled.

"Don't forget what I said." Gwaine smiled.

Rosilyn bit her lip as she looked up into his eyes. Even though there were many people around and noise, Rosilyn felt her and Gwaine were the only two people there in that moment. She reached up, took her hand and placed it behind his head, then pulled him towards her. She kissed his lips lightly, then walked to her horse and climbed on. Gwaine stood there startled for a moment at such a public act.

Gwaine got on his horse, still feeling the immensity of the moment. Rosilyn making a public display of her feelings for him was a last step in moving on. Rosilyn looked back at Gwaine and laughed at the look on his face.

"Hurry up, Sir Gwaine! We don't have all night now!" Rosilyn joked.

Gwaine rode quickly to catch up with Rosilyn. "My princess, if we had all night…you know what I would do," he whispered.

"I feel like I may have a hard time sleeping tonight," Rosilyn smirked.

"Maybe a moonlight stroll would help that?" Gwaine hinted.

"I will need an escort with there being bandits and such in the woods."

"I can recommend an escort for you."

"Who would that be? Sir Leon? Sir Percival?"

"I was thinking maybe I would volunteer my services." Gwaine smiled.

"I think I would definitely like that."

"You sure you don't want Leon or Percival?"

"I believe, Sir Gwaine, you're just what I need." Rosilyn purred.

Rosilyn and Gwaine continued talking the next few hours until King Arthur halted and said "we will make camp here tonight."

The knight's put up the tent for Rosilyn and Gwen. Merlin started to cook a meal for everyone and Gwaine went to collect sticks and wood. Rosilyn followed him.

"I can help you."Rosilyn said.

"I'd love the company." Gwaine smiled.

"When will we be at Mercia?"

"It's about a half days journey from here."

Rosilyn picked up twigs and limbs. "Do you still want to do that moonlight stroll?"Rosilyn asked. Rosilyn placed her hands behind her back and said "I will be good!"

"I will go on one condition," Gwaine said seriously. "Promise me, you will not be good!

"I will be whatever my prince wants me to be." Rosilyn said seductively. They both went back to camp with a handful of kindling.

Gwaine added their wood to the fire and sat down on a log, motioning Rosilyn to sit next to him. He rested his hand on her knee. Gwaine was pretty sure every head turned to look where his hand was. Rosilyn may have noticed that too, but she reached up and put her hand on top of Gwaine's. She made sure there was no doubt in everyone's mind that she and Gwaine were together. "How are things with Lady Melodie?" Rosilyn asked Leon.

"They are rather good, thank you, Lady Rosilyn," Leon said. "We will be going on an outing when I return."

"That is good news," Rosilyn said.

"Now, if I only had a woman," Percival said.

Rosilyn laughed. "You are very handsome and a knight. I am sure if you open your eyes, you will find someone."

"Well, I opened my eyes and I only saw you," Percival said smiling. "You seem to be taken already."

Rosilyn smiled at Percival. "You will find someone," she said.

"If Gwaine could find someone, there is hope for us all!" Elyan joked.

"That is true!" Percival said

"I am not sure what I did to deserve her," Gwaine said.

"You did a lot," Rosilyn smiled. Everyone there knew exactly what Gwaine had done for Rosilyn since Lancelot's death. Gwaine was there for her every day. He would do whatever he had to for her. They knew if they were together now it was the best thing for the both of them.

Merlin went to wash the dishes at the nearby creek. Gwaine saw this as an opportunity to talk to Merlin.

"Princess, I will be right back, I am going to go talk to Merlin," Gwaine said as he stood up.

"Okay," Rosilyn smiled.

Gwaine went to the creek as Merlin leaned down to wash out the bowls. "Is it possible for me to go back with Rosilyn?"

"It may be. I am not sure. I would think it would be very possible," Merlin said.

"I want to stay with her. I want to have a family with her. I just can't lose her. She's the one thing I have done well in this life."

"She could really use you in her life there too," Merlin added.

"I can't live without her. I saw what it meant to have a family. I cannot let her go."

Merlin stood up and put his hand on Gwaine's shoulder. "I promise if there is a way for you to go then, I will be sure you do!"

Gwaine and Merlin started to head back when Rosilyn met them halfway. "Merlin," Rosilyn talked softly.

"Yes," Merlin replied.

"Touch Gwaine's necklace," Rosilyn asked. Merlin reached over and held it and felt power pulse through it. "It's magic isn't it?" Rosilyn said.

"You can feel it?" Merlin asked Rosilyn.

"I can," Rosilyn said.

"You shouldn't be able to feel it unless you have some sort of magic," Merlin puzzled."When did you notice it?"

"At the tavern… awhile back," Rosilyn said."Why does Gwaine's father's necklace have magic?" Rosilyn asked.

"Was it before Gavin died?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, why?" Rosilyn asked.

"Just to help me figure out when you noticed it," Merlin responded. Merlin reached down and touched Rosilyn's bracelet and it didn't hold anything which Merlin found odd. Merlin then said, "We will look into this when we return to Camelot."

"Do you wish to take a walk with me?" Rosilyn asked Gwaine.

"I'd love to," Gwaine replied.

Rosilyn and Gwaine parted ways from Merlin and headed away from camp. Gwaine placed his arm around Rosilyn, realizing she was a bit cold, since she had wrapped a blanket around herself. "I was very surprised when you kissed me earlier," Gwaine said.

"I just don't want to hide the truth from our friends," Rosilyn confessed. "I want them to know that I love you."

Gwaine squeezed her hand signaling his happiness with her decision. "I love you, princess."

"I love you too. What did Merlin say about coming with me?"

"He thinks it is very possible," Gwaine said. Rosilyn turned toward Gwaine and kissed him. Rosilyn could still see the camp from where they were so she walked a bit further. She looked through the canvas of trees and could see the moonlight streaming in. It captured their figures perfectly. Gwaine stopped walking and tilted Rosilyn's face up to meet his own. Rosilyn leaned toward him and as their lips met Rosilyn was overcome with desire. Gwaine kissed her slowly at first and then it intensified. It intensified more and more until Rosilyn took the blanket from off her shoulders and laid it upon the ground. Rosilyn lay upon the blanket and reached her hand toward Gwaine to get him to join her. He was eager to be that close to her again. He moved down over her and put his full body weight atop her as he kissed her. Rosilyn loved the way Gwaine touched her and kissed her. He nuzzled her neck over and over until she moaned loudly. Rosilyn desired to feel him inside of her. She slowly pulled up her dress and Gwaine slid her panties off.

Gwaine could feel the heat coming from Rosilyn's body and it called to him. Gwaine slowly slid into Rosilyn which at first made her wince, but once inside she begged him to go "faster." Gwaine kissed Rosilyn as he continued making love to her. Gwaine held back to allow Rosilyn to reach the peak of her desire. He could see she was almost there and went even faster so they could reach it together. She moaned and then cried out. He collapsed on top of her with a final thrust. Rosilyn was so overcome, she cried. "What is wrong, my princess?" Gwaine asked as he stroked her hair.

"Nothing is wrong," she said.

"Why are you crying?" Gwaine asked.

"This all is happening so fast. I am so in love with you already."

"Did you not want it?"

"I just never thought I would find anyone I could count on like I do you."

Gwaine kissed her lips and then put his forehead to hers. "I will always be here for you," he vowed.

"I am glad I took a chance on you," Rosilyn said.

"I only ever wanted a chance," Gwaine kissed her lips. Gwaine and Rosilyn held each other for a long time just looking up at the moon and stars.

"That's one thing that didn't change from your time to mine," Rosilyn said pointing at the stars and moon. Rosilyn laid her head on Gwaine's chest as he ran his finger lightly up and down her arm. "Should we get back soon?" Rosilyn asked.

"We should, so you can get sleep," he said.

Gwaine stood up tying his trousers, then picking up the blanket, and dusting the leaves off of it. He wrapped around Rosilyn's shoulders again and put his hand in hers interlocking their fingers. They walked quietly back to camp and Gwaine walked her to the front of the tent. He leaned down and kissed her gently. Rosilyn looked up into Gwaine's eyes. "I love you," she said.

"Princess, I love you." Gwaine said. He hugged her tightly. Rosilyn then walked into the tent and breathed deeply.

"That bad?" Gwen said.

"Huh?" Rosilyn said confused.

"You really love him a lot. Don't you?" Gwen asked.

Rosilyn shook her head and said "I don't know how it has happened this fast."

"It didn't happen that fast, my lady, it just took you awhile to notice it. You were so busy avoiding your feelings. It has always been building between the two of you. You have been through much together," Gwen said.

Rosilyn fixed her blanket and lay down. She placed her head down and slowly drifted off. She had been asleep hours when visions started to flood her head again. She saw Lancelot looking up at the moon and stars through a window with bars, she saw Gwaine in the tavern leaned over a table, and herself collapsed in a heap on the floor. Rosilyn quickly sat up. Her visions made her upset. She started to cry. She wiped her tears and tried to get back asleep. Rosilyn realized she couldn't calm herself enough to relax. She needed Gwaine. Rosilyn got up, wrapped a blanket around her, and went out to where the knight's were sleeping. She lay next to Gwaine. His eyes fluttered open. "What's wrong, princess?"

"Bad dreams…" she said. He pulled her against him, kissing her lips.

"My lady, please sleep. I am here for you." Gwaine uttered. "I will always be here for you." Rosilyn drifted off to sleep in her prince's arms. Gwaine didn't fall asleep until he was sure Rosilyn had already resting. He wanted to be sure she was okay. Rosilyn looked so peaceful in his arms, he thought. He kissed her forehead and fell back asleep.


	32. Chapter 33

Arthur awoke and started to move about the camp. He noticed Leon was up and Merlin had started preparing for them to leave. Arthur noticed Rosilyn curled up with Gwaine. Arthur wished he could lay with Guinevere, but he knew as king that wouldn't be proper until marriage. He envied that Rosilyn and Gwaine had that luxury. Arthur realized he needed to marry Guinevere. When Arthur was back in Camelot, it would be a priority of his to ask her to be his queen.

Rosilyn started to wake up as she heard movement around the camp. She looked at Gwaine. His eyes were still closed. She leaned over and kissed his lips. He slowly opened his eyes. He squinted to not let too much light in until his eyes adjusted. Gwaine pulled Rosilyn close to him and rested his head on the top of hers. "You sleep okay?" Gwaine asked.

"Once I was with you, yes," Rosilyn said.

"What was your bad dream about?"

"I saw Lancelot," Rosilyn wept quietly. "Why do I keep seeing him?"

"Because you love him," Gwaine said.

"It's just like torture seeing him and not being able to do anything," she said.

"I know, "he said as he hugged her.

Rosilyn sat up and looked around. She took in the happenings around the camp. Most of the knight's were up and packing. Gwaine was still lying down. "Shouldn't you get up? Rosilyn asked.

"I'm still tired," Gwaine yawned.

"You have to get up though."

"Maybe if someone didn't drag me into the woods and have her way with me, I would have more energy," he laughed.

"I don't really remember any dragging," Rosilyn glared at Gwaine.

"You just have a hard time resisting me, don't you?" Gwaine winked.

"I guess we will see tonight," Rosilyn threatened.

"I just remembered. It became very clear. I have a hard time resisting you, princess! Any energy I use with you is well worth it," he added.

"Oh, really?"

"Once I had fully awaken, everything became quite clear," Gwaine laughed.

"Of course, it did!" Rosilyn said shaking her head and rolling her eyes at him.

Rosilyn got up and walked to the stream to wash her face. Gwaine walked up beside her. "I am hoping tonight you get your own bed chamber," Gwaine grinned.

"Why would that be?"

"I could stay with you!"

"Oh no! I'd hate to wear you out so terribly that you can't make the journey back," Rosilyn teased.

"To be quite honest princess, I live for you to wear me out!"

"You want to carry me from the tavern again?"

"Princess, I would rather wear myself out with you in other ways," Gwaine flirted. He leaned down to kiss Rosilyn. She pretended to be uninterested. She turned away from him. "Ah, we are playing a game now?" Gwaine said as he reached around Rosilyn's waist from behind and started to nibble on her neck. Rosilyn closed her eyes. It was getting hard to act uninterested. Rosilyn tried stepping away. "Where do you think you are going?" he laughed as he pulled her back to him. Rosilyn loved the feel of his beard against her neck. It tickled a bit but was exciting to her too. Rosilyn started to laugh. "Do you yield?" Gwaine asked. Rosilyn ignored the question. He kept kissing her neck. "Do you yield?" he asked again.

"I do!" She smiled.

"I will collect my reward tonight!" he hinted.

"How do you know it's not my reward?" she said slyly.

"Let's get there so we can find out!" He said as he walked quickly back to the camp. Rosilyn knew how to motivate Gwaine and he was wide awake now. He stopped long enough to take her hand and lead her to her horse. Gwaine then leaned down kissing Rosilyn before he helped her climb up onto her horse.

The group rode for several hours and then they came to a clearing and they could see the castle in the distance. Rosilyn thought it looked nice but nowhere near Camelot. "I have traveled through here before," Gwaine said. "I was born just west of here. I did pass through here often."

"Should I worry?" Rosilyn asked.

Gwaine sighed. "Princess, you have nothing to worry about. You and I are soul mates, only time had stood in our way before and even that couldn't stop us. We are destined to be together. You just need to believe that no matter what. When I saw you at the window, I thought there is the one I have always been looking for. I just couldn't believe it when you came up to me."

"Yeah, you tried to sell me on your charm and I found your goodness," Rosilyn smiled.

"You just always have to believe, never doubt our love," he whispered softly.

Lord Bayard greeted Arthur and Guinevere. Lord Bayard was an older man. He had longer hair and a beard. He was dressed in his formal wear which was a royal blue color with a castle tower adorning it.

"Arthur, we have accommodations for your honorable knights. They have rooms to share and whore's that will pleasure them and keep their hunger satisfied while they are here. Your two women, both have their own rooms unless you would like them to stay in the royal guest chambers with you. The bed inside is big enough for all of you and any activities you may desire," Lord Bayard said. Lord Bayard walked with Arthur into another room.

Rosilyn looked at Gwaine. She was annoyed at that man. Gwaine leaned over to Rosilyn. "Princess, this is what a noble is really like. Arthur isn't like this. This is normal," Gwaine said.

"Whores in your bed chamber?" Rosilyn fumed.

"Well, If a man doesn't want her then he tells her when you get to your room. It is disrespectful to dishonor the Lord's hospitality." Gwaine explained.

"So you have to go tell her she can leave your room?" Rosilyn asked.

"Nah… Let Percival decide if he wants to send them away or not," Gwaine smirked.

"The Lord thinks I'm a whore?" Rosilyn asked.

"He thinks Guinevere is the woman whom Arthur is courting and you are his mistress."

"How do you know?"

"Well, Gwen was introduced to him and stood next to him. You were the only other woman and he assumes you are his mistress."

"Why did he think we all needed to be in one room?"

"King's get what they desire. Arthur is young. He probably feels he may desire to have both of his women at once. He will probably have a few women waiting in his chambers as well."

"A few?" Rosilyn questioned.

"Probably… He will assume Arthur wants to keep Gwen pure until they marry, so she won't be joining him in his room," Gwaine explained. "The women satisfy the king's urges so he won't dishonor his future wife's body."

Servants came down showing the knight's to their rooms. A woman came and led Rosilyn to a corner room. Gwaine hung back in the hall until the woman left and then went into Rosilyn's room. He closed and locked the door behind him. He walked toward the bed yanking off his boots. He took off his chainmail and armor laying them on table. Gwaine then removed his socks making a face as he did.

"I'm betting those are nasty!" Rosilyn said making a face at Gwaine.

"If nasty means they stink pretty badly… you would be right!" Gwaine laughed.

"You need a bath!" Rosilyn teased. Rosilyn went to the bath and felt the water and it was warm. "It's already warm so…"

"You want me to get in?"Gwaine asked.

"You will feel better if you do."

"You mean I won't stink if I do!" He laughed. "I have an idea. How about you get in with me?"

"I think we should wait until after we eat for your reward!" Rosilyn smiled.

"We can wait for that but take a bath with me," Gwaine said as he removed his tunic. Rosilyn turned around as he started to remove his trousers. "You have seen me before, princess," Gwaine smiled.

"I know," Rosilyn said awkwardly as she turned back toward him. Gwaine stood in front of her naked. His body was very beautiful and so well defined. She felt ashamed to look at him. He walked to Rosilyn.

"Why is it when I start looking at you, I cannot stop?" Gwaine said as he started to unlace the front of Rosilyn's dress. He slowly undressed Rosilyn. Rosilyn felt mediocre. She came from a society that shamed a woman about her body and Gwaine wanted her to feel comfortable in her own skin. Rosilyn stood before him totally nude and he stepped back and looked at her.

"You are very beautiful. I want you to be comfortable with me," Gwaine explained. "I don't want you to ever hold back with me. I need to know you trust me. I know it is hard. I remember about your issues you told me you had …your confidence… but I need you to find a way to let go of your past and let me in. Trust me fully, Rosilyn," Gwaine pleaded. Rosilyn was moved by what Gwaine said. He came to her and hugged her wrapping his arms around her.

Rosilyn walked to the bath and climbed in. Gwaine got into the bath after her. He ducked his head under the water. Rosilyn got a cloth to use to clean Gwaine. She sat on his lap and looked into his eyes as she washed away the dirt from the last two days. She rubbed the cloth over his muscular chest and down his arms. Rosilyn went under the water to clean her hair. Gwaine took the cloth to clean Rosilyn. She wondered if he could do this and control himself. Neither of them was good at controlling their urges when it came to each other. Gwaine started at cleaning Rosilyn's face. He ran it down her neck and then across her breasts. Rosilyn was waiting to see how he would react to this intimacy and no sex. He washed at her stomach and then drifted down slightly. He skipped to her legs and then slowly up until he reached her inner thighs. "I stopped to respect the fact you want to wait until bed," Gwaine said. Gwaine kissed her lips gently and then took her head and rested it on his shoulder.

"Thank you," Rosilyn smiled.

They stayed in the tub until the water started to cool and then Gwaine got out and wrapped a towel around his waist, then opened one for Rosilyn. Rosilyn walked toward him and he placed it around her. He gently dried Rosilyn off. Rosilyn looked down at her wedding band and realized that she needed to take it off soon. She was no longer married and she was very in love with another man. She was still staring down at it when Gwaine called Rosilyn.

"Princess, are you hungry?" Gwaine asked.

"I am a bit," Rosilyn said.

Gwaine went to the door and poked his head out. He motioned to the servant to come to the door. "Can you get food enough for two, please?" Gwaine heard a door open and saw Percival. Percival still had both ladies in his room.

"Can I get a lot of food over here too?" Percival said. "I am so hungry. My ladies are too."

"Both of them?" Gwaine asked.

"I didn't want one of those beautiful ladies to be lonely tonight."

"I'm sure that's what it was!" Gwaine laughed.

Gwaine closed the door so he could get dressed. Rosilyn placed on her night dress. She didn't intend on leaving the room the rest of the day. "I'm so tired," she said. Rosilyn lay down on the bed and waited for her food. Gwaine sat down next to her stroking her hair. Rosilyn started to nod off.

"Princess, eat before you go to sleep," Gwaine pleaded.

"I'm just very tired," Rosilyn whispered. Gwaine heard a knock at the door. He went over to open it. The servant brought in several plates of food and a jug of wine. Gwaine took the two goblets and poured the wine. He looked at the bed and Rosilyn was asleep already. Gwaine took the second goblet and poured it into his. He knew it had been a long journey for her, so he let her sleep. He took the cover and placed it over her to keep her warm. Gwaine kissed her forehead before sitting back down to eat. Gwaine sat there wondering what her time would be like for him. Gwaine was never one to stray from adventure. He knew he could manage to adapt with Rosilyn's help. There was a knock at the door. Gwaine got up to answer it. He quietly opened the door. It was Merlin. Gwaine motioned for Merlin to come in. Gwaine talked at a whisper so not to disturb Rosilyn.

"She's asleep already?" Merlin said surprised.

"Yea, she didn't even eat first," Gwaine said.

"Is she feeling, okay? Merlin asked as he walked to the bedside.

"She seemed to be. She was just very tired," Gwaine said. Merlin put his hand on Rosilyn's head lightly to check to see if she had a fever. She didn't but he could feel something. He moved his hand and told Gwaine "I'm sure with a bit of rest she will be good as new," Merlin said.

"Yes, I am sure. I just wanted her to eat first before she fell asleep," Gwaine said.

"Just stay close by her, in case she has anymore bad dreams," Merlin mentioned.

"I won't be going anywhere," Gwaine said protectively.

"I'm proud of you, Gwaine."

"Why?" Gwaine laughed.

"You're the same Gwaine, I always knew, but a grownup version of him," Merlin smirked.

"I had to grow up sometime," Gwaine shrugged.

"True… but I didn't think I would see it in this lifetime!"

"Power of love, I guess."

"I am happy for you," Merlin said to his friend.

Gwaine waited awhile and then tried to wake, Rosilyn, to eat. She opened her eyes and sat up. "Hello, sleepy head," Gwaine said. "I am hoping you will eat a bit before you go back to sleep," he smiled.

"Okay," Rosilyn said. Gwaine brought the food to the bed. He poured her a new goblet of wine. "My lady, do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you." Rosilyn ate the chicken and the vegetables. She was still a little tired but she wanted to still be with Gwaine. She got up and went to the window and looked out. She sipped her wine. Gwaine came up behind Rosilyn and held her from behind. "What are you thinking, princess?" Gwaine asked.

"I'm thinking about you and me," she said.

"What about us?"

"I just remember when I first met you. You were leaning on the fence and all I wanted to do was make Lancelot jealous. As I got close to you I couldn't accept your love at first. I was afraid," Rosilyn admitted.

"I can understand why you were afraid. I gave cause for concern by my past behaviors," Gwaine said as he squeezed her tight. "It was not that I couldn't be with one woman. It was just never one that I fit with to make me want to stay. I always wandered here and there. I never found someone I wanted to settle with before."

"Are you going to be happy in just one place?" Rosilyn asked.

"I will be happy wherever you are, but I am sure we will go to other kingdoms. You said you can journey in the air."

"We can travel to other countries," Rosilyn agreed. Rosilyn turned to look at Gwaine. "You've never doubted going with me, have you?"

"No," Gwaine shook his head. "I've always been sure, princess."

"How can you be so sure?" Rosilyn asked.

"I don't want to live without you. Waking with you every morning, I can't imagine my life without that now. "

Gwaine held Rosilyn close. He didn't want to imagine his life without Rosilyn. It was painful for him. Rosilyn ran her hand across Gwaine's chest. "Are you ready for your reward now?" She asked.

"I feel my reward is being with you," Gwaine smiled.

"You didn't want to be in the room with Percival?"

"No, I'm quite content to be with you!"

"Are you ready to go to bed?" Rosilyn asked.

Gwaine said, "I thought we were…" He was at a loss for words as Rosilyn slipped her night dress off and stood in front of him. "Ahh… I am most certainly ready for bed."

"My prince… what do you desire?" Rosilyn smiled.

Gwaine walked over taking Rosilyn's hand. He led her across the room to light another candle since the room was starting to darken with the sun going down. He wanted to see Rosilyn fully as they made love. He picked Rosilyn up and carried her to the bed. Gwaine laid her down and then climbed onto the bed and moved over her. He looked into her eyes. He had longed for her all day. He took off his tunic and then laid himself on her as he started to kiss her. He kissed Rosilyn down her neck and he knew that always got to her. Rosilyn bit her bottom lip. Her breathing started to intensify. Gwaine used his tongue to trace a path to her breasts. When he placed one in his mouth Rosilyn jumped a bit. Rosilyn realized her breast hurt when Gwaine had placed it in his mouth. He then just moved on and kissed her lower down. He kept going as he got between her legs. Rosilyn pushed herself down to be closer to his face. She loved the feel from the heat of his tongue and the way he worked his tongue in and out of her. Gwaine could feel Rosilyn was almost at her breaking point and pulled back so Rosilyn wouldn't finish without him. He lay on his back and pulled Rosilyn atop of him. Rosilyn loved to be in control with Gwaine. Gwaine is such a strong man and for her to be on top and make him groan so loudly made Rosilyn get very turned on. She liked to look into his eyes and see his expressions on his face as she slid him in and out of her. Gwaine normally would hold her hips, but this time, he just rested his hands on the top of her thighs. He couldn't help but watch her breasts as she moved on him. He thought her breasts were perfect. He reached up cupping them in his hands and gently massaging them.

Rosilyn continued at the same rhythm to draw out their love making longer. Gwaine would grab Rosilyn's waist for her to move more quickly and she would for a few seconds and then she would slow down so much that Gwaine became very sensitive to it. It was driving him a bit mad with desire. He couldn't take it anymore and flipped Rosilyn over on her back and went directly to a fast rhythm. Rosilyn gripped the sheets. Gwaine reacted to seeing Rosilyn's hands dig into the bed and he moved in and out even faster. His breathing was quite labored now and he couldn't see straight. He kissed Rosilyn's lips and felt her tremble under him as she climaxed. He then groaned loudly. He continued kissing her. He broke away from the kiss to look deep into her eyes from just inches away. "I could never do it…" Gwaine said. Rosilyn looked at Gwaine puzzled.

"I could never be without you," he said as he stroked her hair. Rosilyn could see the emotion in his eyes.

"Then don't." Rosilyn said.

He kissed her over and over. She didn't want to be without him either. Gwaine was right she believed they were soul mates too. They were meant to be together. Gwaine held Rosilyn all night long in his arms as they slept. He just couldn't let her go.


	33. Chapter 34

Lord Bayard went to Arthur's room in the morning. Sir Leon who was guarding the door stepped to the side. "Good Morning, Lord Bayard," Leon said. Lord Bayard looked at Leon nodding his head and knocked.

"Arthur, may I come in and talk to you?"

"Of course," he said as he opened the door for him to enter.

"I have some news I have come by and I wanted to share with you. It came from one of King Benedict's soldier's we had captured. He had mentioned something about a Camelot knight being held at Cumberland Castle.

"A knight?" Arthur questioned.

"Yes, I do not know if it's true, but he was adamant that there was a knight that had been captured and was being held there." Lord Bayard said.

"We aren't missing any knights," Arthur said as Merlin walked in. Lord Bayard said "You know how rumors are; I just wanted you to know what we had heard. I will see you shortly for the hunt."

"What?" Merlin asked.

"King Benedict is holding a knight of Camelot in a cell supposedly," Arthur said.

"Lancelot?"

"It could just be a trap, Merlin!"

"Arthur, what if he is alive?"

"Don't get your hopes up, Merlin; he never came up after he fell in."

"We need to tell Gwaine!"

"What do we tell him? The woman you are in love with may or may not be married?"

"We need to tell him about it," Merlin stressed.

"Do not tell Rosilyn that though! She has been through enough. She doesn't find out until we know for sure."

"I agree," Merlin said.

Merlin walked quickly to Rosilyn's room to find Gwaine. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and knocked. Gwaine came to the door. "Hello, Merlin!"Gwaine smiled.

"Can you come help me with something?" Merlin asked.

"What do you need help with?"

"Arthur's… sword!" Merlin said.

"Arthur's sword?" Gwaine questioned.

"Just come, I will show you."

"Princess, I will right back. I need to help Merlin." Gwaine said calling to Rosilyn.

"Merlin, stole you from me?" Rosilyn joked.

"I would never do that, Rosilyn," Merlin said nodding his head.

They were so happy. Merlin hated what he was about to do. He led Gwaine to his chambers. "Gwaine, Lord Bayard came to see Arthur this morning. He spoke of a prisoner being held at Cumberland Castle," Merlin said.

"Okay, Merlin? Have you been hitting the cider this early? Most castle's have prisoners." Gwaine said wisely.

"It may be a knight of Camelot," Merlin said.

It hit Gwaine right away. "Lancelot…"

"We don't know. It may all be lies. It may be a trap," Merlin said.

"Or he could be alive…" Gwaine said.

"Do not tell Rosilyn right now. Just continue to be happy with her."

"What if it is him? I have betrayed him."

"Do you believe Rosilyn betrayed him?"

"No," Gwaine said.

"You didn't either. He was dead. He may be dead."

"But he can also be very much alive," Gwaine sighed.

"We will decide what to do when we get back to Camelot."

"We must go and find out!" Gwaine said forcefully. "We need to rescue him if he is there."

"We will, if it is him," Merlin agreed.

"Try not to let Rosilyn know something is wrong,

" I don't see how she won't see I am different."

"Just go back and love her," Merlin urged him.

"I may love someone I cannot have!"

"That would be her decision either way. You should spend time with her. When we get back to Camelot, we may be heading out to Cumberland," Merlin said to Gwaine as he went to walk out the door. "Gwaine, you want to go back with her, don't you?"

"Yes," Gwaine said.

"Lancelot, didn't…He couldn't commit to going with her. You may be able to commit to the future with her that Lancelot could not," Merlin said.

"If he is alive, I would have to do the honorable thing and walk away," said Gwaine.

"The honorable thing would be to let the lady choose," said Merlin. "She is the one who has been through so much already," he said. "This may be Morgana's trickery anyway."

"It may be, but until I know…"

"I know, "Merlin said.

Gwaine walked back down the hall to his room and he looked like he had been kicked in the gut. He opened the door to Rosilyn's room. "Are you done now?" Rosilyn asked.

"I am," Gwaine said as he hugged Rosilyn.

"Can we go for a walk?" Rosilyn asked.

"You look beautiful! And yes, I would love to go," Gwaine smiled. He picked Rosilyn up and twirled her around. He kissed her over and over. "You know, I love you with all my heart…no matter what," he said.

"I know you do, and I love you with all mine," Rosilyn said. Gwaine knew part of her heart still belonged to Lancelot. She still wore her ring. She still dreamed of him. Lancelot was snatched from her. They never grew apart. They were newlyweds deep in love and fate stepped in and took it away. It seemed fate wanted to stop Gwaine and Rosilyn now.

Rosilyn ran over to a chair and grabbed Gwaine's boots. She handed him the boots and a pair of socks. "I asked for a pair of socks for you. They are going to wash your clothes tonight. You will have it all before we leave in the morning," Rosilyn said proudly.

"Thank you," Gwaine said.

"Anything for my prince," Rosilyn flirted.

Gwaine was having a hard time containing the feelings, he was feeling. Rosilyn had been so happy in the last several days. Just telling Rosilyn he would have to leave would be hard, but it was much harder imagining his life without her.

"What's wrong?" Rosilyn asked.

"I think, I may be leaving for a few days when we get back to Camelot," Gwaine said.

"Oh," Rosilyn said sadly.

"I just don't want to leave you that soon."

"You will come back, won't you?"

"I will," Gwaine said.

"Lancelot said he would come back too." Rosilyn mumbled.

"Princess, I will be back. I won't let you down."

"I need you to come back, because I have so many plans for us and our future," Rosilyn said as she started to cry.

Gwaine felt his heart sink. Gwaine knew her plans would most likely change if Lancelot were alive. He wrapped his arms around Rosilyn and just held her. He wouldn't let her go. He knew if Lancelot were alive this would all end. He wondered if he could let it end.

"My lady, let's go for that walk," Gwaine suggested.

Gwaine sat down and put on his socks and boots. Gwaine walked over to Rosilyn and kissed her lips before they headed out the door. They walked down the hall and passed Lord Bayard who looked at Rosilyn. "My lady, you are quite breathtaking," Lord Bayard said.

"Thank you, Lord Bayard," Rosilyn said.

Lord Bayard looked down at Rosilyn's hand interlocked with Gwaine's. "I thought you were with King Arthur," Lord Bayard stated.

"I am merely a guest of King Arthur's," Rosilyn said.

Lord Bayard looked at Rosilyn and Gwaine and said "you can do better than being a knight's wife, you can be my wife."

Gwaine held his anger in. He wanted to jump at Lord Bayard, but he held back for Rosilyn.

"I am not that proper," Rosilyn admitted.

"You could be taught to be."

"As honored as I am, I have to pass up that opportunity."

Lord Bayard looked at Gwaine. "You are a lucky man," he commented.

"Thank you, Lord Bayard. I do feel quite lucky," Gwaine said.

"To have one night atop of her body… I would pay handsomely!" He said to Gwaine. "How much?" Lord Bayard asked.

"How much what?" Gwaine asked.

"How much for one night with your lady?" Lord Bayard asked.

Rosilyn could see the anger in Gwaine's face growing. She gently squeezed his hand to remind him it was okay. Gwaine took a few breaths and said "Lord, she is not for sale. I am sorry. I could never put a price on her."

Lord Bayard looked Rosilyn up and down and said, "That's too bad, I guess I will be a bit lonely tonight."

Gwaine started to walk toward the exit and out into the castle courtyard. He started to let his anger out now. "Rosilyn, I wanted to punch him so hard!"

"I know you did," said Rosilyn.

"He was so disrespectful to you," Gwaine fumed.

"My prince, it is okay! I am fine. It's just words. "

"I know… but I should protect you from that."

"No, you did the right thing. It would do you no good to get locked in the dungeon here and me to be alone." Rosilyn said. She grabbed both of his hands and looked into his eyes. "I am fine. You did what was best. You controlled yourself. You just proved you can be in my society and control your actions. Sometimes it's better to just walk away." Gwaine leaned down and kissed Rosilyn.

"You are right. I wouldn't have done you any good, if I were locked up." Gwaine agreed.

Rosilyn and Gwaine walked toward the stream. It was very beautiful with wild flowers everywhere. Gwaine picked a white flower and placed it behind Rosilyn's ear. He embraced Rosilyn. He didn't want to let her go now or ever. Gwaine fought his emotions hard. Rosilyn was happy and Gwaine was having a hard time holding it together.

"Gavin would have loved this," Rosilyn mentioned.

"He would have," Gwaine agreed.

Rosilyn was noticing Gwaine was being more quiet than usual. "What's wrong? Rosilyn asked.

"Nothing," he said.

"You can't hide your feelings from me, Gwaine. I know you and something is wrong."

"I'm just still stuck thinking about you and I being separated for a few days after we get back."

"When you come home, I will be there."

"Yes, you will won't you."

Gwaine kissed her. "I love you, Rosilyn," He said as he held her.

"I love you, sir knight,"

"Should we head back to get ready for the feast?"

"I think that would be a good idea," Rosilyn said.

Rosilyn and Gwaine went back to the room to dress for the celebration. It was a feast in honor of Uther and Lord Bayard's anniversary of their peace treaty. King Uther and Lord Bayard were at war for a long time before the peace treaty. Lord Bayard had come to Camelot before for a celebration which went terribly wrong and Merlin ended up ingesting poison. Lord Bayard was blamed, but once they learned it was the high priestess, Nimueh, was responsible for the poisoned chalice, Bayard and Uther signed the agreement of peace.

There was a knock at the door as Rosilyn did her hair. Gwaine walked to the door and opened it to find Percival outside. "Did I interrupt?" Percival asked.

"Does it look like you interrupted anything right now?" Gwaine asked wisely.

"I don't know. You two seem to not be able to keep your hands off each other," Percival laughed.

"Normally, that would be true," Rosilyn said.

"Oh then, why not today?" Percival asked.

"I am not sure," Rosilyn said.

Gwaine just shook his head. "I am not looking forward to dealing with Lord Bayard again."

"Why?"

"You may like him because he gave you women to spend time with, but he wanted to buy time with Rosilyn. He asked me, how much for a night with her. He treated her like a whore." Gwaine said angrily.

"I'm surprised you didn't knock him out!" Percival laughed.

"I'm glad he didn't." Rosilyn said as she went over and hugged Gwaine.

"You know how nobility is," Percival said as he patted his friends shoulder.

"It just makes me recall, why I detest them so much!" Gwaine fumed.

"We won't stay at the feast long," Rosilyn said.

"I'm sure the two of you could find better things to do anyway! "Percival teased.

Rosilyn smiled. Every night they spent together made them even closer. She was totally in love with him at this point. There were no doubts or regret's. She was happy that there was no more confusion about her feelings.

Gwaine said "Let's get this over with."

"I am sure you are hungry!" Percival laughed.

"He's always hungry!" Rosilyn joked.

Gwaine was barely listening to them. He wasn't sure what to do about when Rosilyn and he came back to the room later. If he made love to her now, it would be making love to her when he knew Lancelot may be alive. He felt torn. Percival and Rosilyn walked out the door and Gwaine lingered in the room a bit longer. He looked at the bed and thought about last night. He thought about how to control his urge to be with her, until after he found out whether her husband was alive or dead. He finally managed to walk out the door and head with them to the feast.

Gwaine, Rosilyn, and Percival walked into the feast room and saw Arthur was already there with Gwen, Merlin, Leon, and Elyan. Merlin could see Gwaine was having an issue dealing with his emotions. Rosilyn kept trying to get Gwaine's attention. He was so distracted. Rosilyn went to her seat and called to Gwaine.

Gwaine went and sat down next to Rosilyn, but he wouldn't smile much. Rosilyn finally got up and sat on his lap. She looked into his eyes. "Sweetie, whatever is wrong, we can handle it." Gwaine forced a smile for Rosilyn. Rosilyn wouldn't get off his lap. She wanted to be as close as she could to cheer him up. She noticed he didn't eat hardly anything. After dinner was served and the toast was made, Rosilyn took Gwaine's hand and led him back to the bed chamber. Rosilyn led Gwaine to the bed. "If you will not smile, I will make you." Rosilyn said as she removed his cloak. Gwaine was closing his eyes, because he knew where this was going. He wouldn't be able to resist her. Rosilyn unbuckled his belt, than removed his chainmail before she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Kiss me," Rosilyn asked. Gwaine closed his eyes and tried to resist. He just wanted to be honorable. "Kiss me," Rosilyn repeated. She looked up into his eyes. He wouldn't look at her."Please kiss me, Gwaine, are you bored with me so soon?" Rosilyn grew frustrated and started to cry.

"I am not at all bored with you," Gwaine said as he saw the pain in her eyes. He realized he was so worried about hurting Lancelot, that he forgot what this may do to Rosilyn. Gwaine at that moment knew he couldn't bear to hurt her and since she didn't understand what was going on he wasn't going to resist her anymore. Gwaine took a step forward and kissed Rosilyn. He unlaced her dress and slowly lifted it off of her. He picked her up in his arms. He squeezed her tightly. "My lady, I love you. I would never get bored with you," Gwaine said sincerely. He laid her upon the bed and looked down at Rosilyn. "I am sorry my mind was elsewhere, today," Gwaine said. Gwaine lay down next to Rosilyn and kissed Rosilyn more passionately then he ever had before. The fact he may lose her made him kiss her more deliberately and sensually then before. Rosilyn wasn't sure what had been wrong with Gwaine but she felt they had gotten past it. Rosilyn ran her fingers up Gwaine's side until she came to his shoulders where she stopped and pulled him hard against her. Gwaine was still partially dressed at this point. Rosilyn's yanking and pulling of his garments pleaded with him to remove the barriers and allow their bodies to become one again. Gwaine sat on the side of the bed and started to remove his boots. Rosilyn crawled over to him and started nuzzling and kissing his neck. Gwaine was frozen as he felt the softness of her lips glide across the side of his neck. Rosilyn pulled at Gwaine's tunic. She loved to trace her fingers along his chest. Gwaine stood up and turned toward Rosilyn on the bed. He removed his tunic and then removed his trousers. Rosilyn put her hand out guiding Gwaine back to bed, and laying herself back down on the pillows.

Gwaine wanted to remember every portion of Rosilyn's body. He started by kissing her lips. He bit at her bottom lip. He kissed her intensely. His tongue explored her mouth. Rosilyn held his hips to her tightly as she felt Gwaine's kiss deepen. She could feel him starting to grow and that in turn made her core tingle and become engulfed in such warmth. Rosilyn couldn't wait for him to be inside her. Gwaine could tell by the way Rosilyn was pulling his hips that she wanted him to enter her soon, but he wanted to take his time. He slid down on the bed until he was between Rosilyn's legs. Rosilyn knew where this was going and she was so ready to feel Gwaine's wet tongue gently glide along. Gwaine gently spread her open and as soon as he put his tongue against her she trembled a little. Rosilyn slid down to meet Gwaine's mouth. She pushed hard against it. Gwaine stuck his tongue deep inside of Rosilyn making her shift back and forth on the bed and grab his hair. Gwaine loved the way Rosilyn reacted to his every flick of the tongue. He knew Rosilyn was so close to the edge and he kept pushing her further and further. "Don't stop," Rosilyn pleaded. Gwaine didn't intend on stopping. He intended on making love to her several times tonight and this was just the beginning. Gwaine felt Rosilyn was so wet it was wetter than he had ever seen her before. Rosilyn pulled Gwaine against her and his tongue went deeper and then he pulled it out and concentrated on the spot just above. Rosilyn moaned wildly. Gwaine was sure anyone in the hall could hear her. He didn't care. Rosilyn moaned even louder. It was building. Rosilyn gripped the sheets and pushed even harder against Gwaine's face. She was afraid she may suffocate him. Gwaine grabbed her hips pulling her onto his face even harder and kept flicking his tongue on her sensitive spot. "Gwaine" she called over and over. Gwaine felt her explode as she gripped his head tight with her thighs shutting tightly and trapping him there. He continued licking and burying his face in her until she was fully finished. Rosilyn arms and legs collapsed. He came up looking into her eyes. "Princess… How was that?" Rosilyn couldn't speak at first.

She knew she had never been so loud and she was wondering, how much attention, it may have garnered from outside the room. "Are you okay, princess?"

"Yes," Rosilyn smiled. She sat up and then guided Gwaine down onto the pillows. She slowly kissed his body until she made her way between his legs. Rosilyn started to lick him from the bottom to the top. Gwaine loved how it felt for her tongue to run up and down. She could feel him growing even more aroused. He became very warm. Rosilyn traced his shaft down and up many times before placing it in her mouth. She didn't know if she were up to the task of taking him all inside her mouth since he was so long and thick. She would do the first few inches and work her way down. As Rosilyn got further and further down, she didn't think she could get it all in. He was a lot bigger than any other man she had seen. She made her pace quicker and slid her mouth down it further. She finally got it all in her mouth. Her mouth had made it so slick. She ran her hand up and down his shaft as she worked it in and out of her mouth. She longed for this deep inside her. Gwaine closed his eyes and felt pulses of pleasure hit him. He really was just ready to dive inside of Rosilyn. When he was between her legs, he had felt that wetness and it called to him. He thought about gliding in and out of her. Gwaine groaned and put his hand on the back of her head. His hand guided Rosilyn's rhythm. The pace picked up quite a bit but Gwaine suddenly stopped. He wanted to be inside of her. He wanted to feel her on top of him once again. Gwaine took Rosilyn's hand and guided her to climb atop of him. Rosilyn climbed atop Gwaine and as soon as she felt him buried inside of her she moaned with pleasure. Rosilyn worked him in and out of her. She would slide all the way off and then back down on him again. Every time he made reentry he would groan. Rosilyn was so sensitive that every subtle move was igniting her desire further. Gwaine was deep inside of Rosilyn. It felt so good for him. Rosilyn leaned forward to kiss Gwaine and when she did Gwaine held her lower back and thrust his self in and out of her. She leaned down upon his shoulder as she let him do the work for a bit. She moaned wildly. Rosilyn's hair covered part of Gwaine's face and he loved the feel of it against his cheek. He thrust into her faster and faster. Gwaine knew he was about to explode and he grabbed Rosilyn and kissed her. Gwaine groaned heavily as Rosilyn moaned. Gwaine pulled Rosilyn as tight as he could to himself and let out a loud groan. Rosilyn gripped Gwaine tightly and collapsed on top of him. Gwaine wrapped his arms around her keeping her in place. He wanted to lay just as they were. Gwaine rubbed his hands through her hair. He kissed her forehead and then her lips. "I am sorry princess, about earlier." Gwaine said.

"What was wrong?"Rosilyn asked.

"I just worry about the future," Gwaine said.

"I look forward to our future," Rosilyn said.

"What if Lancelot was still here? Would you have ever chosen me?"

"I should have waited to decide to marry anyone. If Lancelot were here and if I felt like I do now, about you, then I would choose you. I never gave you a chance. I had it in my mind you were a certain way and I couldn't shake that feeling. I finally had stopped listening to what I heard and opened my eyes to what was in front of me. We have been through so much together, but also we have always had a connection that doesn't compare to anyone I've been with."

"Why did you get married so quickly?"

"I was afraid I may give in to you. I married Lancelot, because he was such a good man. He is every woman's dream. He is handsome and full of goodness."

"And you were afraid to love me?"

"I was afraid to allow myself to feel anything for you."

"Are you still afraid?"

"I'm not afraid to love you anymore. I am afraid to lose you."

"I will always be here for you, no matter what."

"I don't want to lose you." Rosilyn admitted.

"Princess, you don't know how badly, I don't want to lose you either," he sighed.

"You won't lose me." Rosilyn lay with Gwaine and talked for an hour. Gwaine then started to kiss Rosilyn. Talking to Rosilyn made him more emotional than usual. He needed the comfort of her body. Rosilyn was very willing to give that to him as much as he needed it. Rosilyn longed for her knight as well. Gwaine made love to Rosilyn once again.


	34. Chapter 35

Gwaine woke up early and looked at Rosilyn as she slept. He cherished every minute with Rosilyn. He looked at her sleeping next to him and hoped this would continue. He loved waking up with someone he could depend on. Rosilyn loved him. Gwaine thought about all the time he and Rosilyn had spent together and how things had been between them. A knock at the door got Gwaine's attention and he slipped his trousers on to go answer it. "Hello, Gwaine! Rise and shine!" Merlin said handing Gwaine a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you, Merlin, but I am already taken," Gwaine laughed.

"Lord Bayard sent them for Rosilyn," Merlin said. Gwaine became irate. He took the flowers and tossed them on the table.

"That arrogant arse! He tried to tell her she should be his wife and when she didn't go for that he tried to buy her for a night from me!" Gwaine fumed. "Why does nobility think no decency applies to them?"

"Arthur isn't like that, though."

"Arthur is the exception to the rule, Merlin"

"Well, we are leaving soon. Are you okay?" Merlin asked.

"As well as I can be."

"Arthur wants to leave for Cumberland in five days."

"It will only be Arthur, Leon, you and I," Merlin said. We aren't telling anyone outside of that circle. Merlin looked over at the bed and saw Rosilyn. "She's very happy with you," he said.

"I love her deeply." Gwaine said.

"Do you feel you belong together?" Merlin said.

"I do," Gwaine admitted.

"Maybe things will work out no matter what we find in Cumberland," he whispered.

"Maybe," Gwaine agreed.

"We will be leaving soon for Camelot; I should go finish getting Arthur ready," Merlin said.

"I will wake, Rosilyn." Gwaine said as he shut the door.

Gwaine walked to the bedside and kneeled down beside Rosilyn and rubbed her hair. "Princess," he said as he looked at her lovingly. Her eyes flickered a bit.

"I am so tired," Rosilyn said.

"We must go soon. I'd like to get back to Camelot and get far away from Bayard." Gwaine watched as Rosilyn started to shut her eyes again. "Princess?" he called. Gwaine saw she was still so tired that he packed her bag for her and allowed her to sleep longer. He hoped she wasn't getting sick. Once all of their belongings were packed up Gwaine went to Rosilyn and rubbed her face to wake her up. "Princess?"

"Gwaine?" Rosilyn said.

"We leave soon," Gwaine said.

"Okay," she said.

"You okay?" Gwaine asked.

"I am just so tired," Rosilyn said.

"We can leave later and travel behind the group if you want," Gwaine said.

"No, I'm getting up." Rosilyn said. Rosilyn knew traveling behind the group would be more dangerous. She didn't want to endanger Gwaine or herself. Rosilyn got up and threw her clothes on and splashed her face with cold water. She brushed her hair. Gwaine saw how tired she seemed. He just wanted to get her back to Camelot. They went down to the courtyard and waited for everyone else to gather. Rosilyn leaned on Gwaine's shoulder. They started their journey back to Camelot. That night, when they camped, Rosilyn didn't bother to sleep in the tent she just laid down with Gwaine and snuggled up to him. He made her feel safe. They arrived back in Camelot the next day. Rosilyn was worn out from the journey and barely made her way up the main staircase of the castle. Gwaine smiled as he saw her just go straight to his room. Rosilyn threw her bag on his table and then plopped down on the bed.

"Princess, Do you want me to get you water for the bath?"

"I need to bathe, I smell like Daisy," Rosilyn said of the horse smell.

"Well, I will get the water and I can go get another night dress and food for you. You can rest," he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, my prince," she yawned. Gwaine worried about Rosilyn she just seemed more tired than he had ever seen her. Gwaine smelled himself and realized he should definitely join her in the tub. He brought bucket after bucket of water into the room and was careful not to be too noisy as to not disturb Rosilyn. Once the tub was filled he got her plate from the kitchen. He stole some flowers from a vase in the hallway and grabbed a night dress from her wardrobe before returning to the room. He placed her plate on the table and laid the night dress on the foot of the bed. Gwaine walked over to the bed and leaned down and kissed Rosilyn.

"Princess, your bath is ready," Gwaine whispered.

"Thank you," Rosilyn said. Rosilyn sat up and slowly removed her boots. Gwaine walked over to help her. He slid one boot off and then the other. He took her hands and helped her stand up and started to unlace the front laces of her dress. He pulled her chemise over her head and lifted her into the bath and kissed her cheek.

"May I join you in there?" Gwaine asked.

"Of course," Rosilyn smiled. Gwaine undressed and got in the tub. Rosilyn sat on Gwaine's lap and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Princess, are you sure you are okay?" Gwaine asked.

"I am just tired. I am fine. I will just sleep after I eat." Rosilyn smiled at him. Gwaine held Rosilyn. Rosilyn started to wash Gwaine's hair. She ran her hands through his wet locks as she rinsed it out. Rosilyn went to pour water in her own hair when Gwaine asked if he could help her out. Gwaine slowly poured the water over Rosilyn's hair. After he had wet and washed her hair, he traced his finger along the side of her face, before pulling her close and kissing her. Rosilyn laid her head once again upon his shoulder.

"My lady, would you accompany me on a walk tomorrow after I spend some time at the practice field."

"Of course," Rosilyn smiled.

"I was thinking we could go back to the waterfall?" Gwaine smiled. Rosilyn had mixed feelings. She really wanted to spend time there with Gwaine but would it remind her of Lancelot and Gavin. Rosilyn knew it meant something to Gwaine so she would go and see how she felt when she got there. Gwaine always seemed to make things right and so she trusted this would be the same.

"I think it would be lovely," Rosilyn said.

"You may want to bring a change of clothes with you this time," Gwaine smiled.

"I will," she said.

"I'd hate to have your clothes cling to you like last time, and this time, I will have no reason to hold back."

"Maybe, I don't want you to hold back," Rosilyn said slyly.

"Do you know how hard it was to hold back with you?"

"I think I know," Rosilyn looked down. Gwaine sighed. "We are together now," Rosilyn said.

"We are," Gwaine said as he kissed her.

Rosilyn stood up and climbed out of the tub. Rosilyn wrapped the towel around her and got a towel for Gwaine. Gwaine placed his towel on the bed and opened hers and wrapped it around the both of them. He hugged her tightly. "You hungry?" Gwaine asked.

"A little," Rosilyn said.

Rosilyn walked over to the bed and slipped on the nightdress as Gwaine put his trousers on. He walked to the table pulling the chair out for Rosilyn. She saw the flowers on the table by her plate and smiled at Gwaine. "Thank you for the flowers," Rosilyn smiled.

"You're welcome," Gwaine said.

"Stolen?" Rosilyn laughed.

"Maybe, but it was the thought that counts right?"

"It is," Rosilyn agreed.

Rosilyn looked down at her plate and the smell of the food over powered her senses. She pushed her plate away.

"What's wrong?"

"It smells weird," Rosilyn said.

"Weird?" He asked.

"Sausage smells bad," Rosilyn said as she wrinkled her nose. Gwaine took a piece up on his fork and smelled it.

"It smells like sausage," Gwaine laughed.

"I don't know. It smelled bad to me." Rosilyn cringed.

"More for me then," Gwaine joked.

Rosilyn reached over and took the bread off her plate and ate bites of that. Rosilyn ate that and her chicken as well as her carrots. When she had finished, Rosilyn, went to the window and looked out at the courtyard below. "Still tired? Gwaine asked.

"I am," Rosilyn said.

"You can go to bed," Gwaine said lovingly.

Gwaine took Rosilyn's hand and led her to the bed and pulled down the cover for her. She climbed onto the bed and Gwaine placed the cover over her gently. He leaned down and kissed her lips. "Sleep well, my princess," Gwaine smiled.

"I love you, my prince," Rosilyn whispered.

"I love you too," he said as he saw her eyes start to close.

Gwaine spent time watching Rosilyn sleep. He loved to see her in his bed. Rosilyn was the one thing in this life Gwaine realized he couldn't do without. Gwaine knew he had wandered around lost without her. She helped him find the man he had always wanted to be. He was the man that trained Gavin. He was the man who rescued Rosilyn. He found that with the love of this princess, he had finally found his true self. What would he do without her, if Lancelot was truly alive? He didn't want to know. He knew he would find out soon enough.

Gwaine awoke in the morning and got dressed to go to the training grounds. He knew it would be especially hard since it would remind him of Gavin. It would be the first time since his death he had been out there with the other knights. Gwaine looked over at Rosilyn still sleeping and leaned over to kiss her before he left.

"Rosilyn," he whispered. Her eyes flickered open. "I will be at the practice grounds," he said softly as he kissed her nose.

"Okay," Rosilyn said as she reached up and brushed his hair back. "I will be down there in a little while."

"Rest as long as you need to, princess."

"You are always very good to me," Rosilyn said.

"Breakfast and fresh water are on the table," Gwaine smiled. He grabbed his sword as he headed out the door. Rosilyn slowly sat up. She felt like she was being so lazy. She wanted to get dressed and watch Gwaine from the sidelines of the practice field. Rosilyn finally got out of bed and started to get dressed. There was a knock at the door and Rosilyn hurriedly got her dress on. She walked to the door and opened it to find Merlin leaning on the door frame. "Hello, Merlin," Rosilyn said quietly.

"How are you, Rosilyn?"

"I've just been tired from our journey to Mercia and back," Rosilyn said.

"Have you gotten sleep?"

"I have, I just get tired quickly." Rosilyn said. Merlin placed his hand across Rosilyn's forehead.

"You don't feel like you're sick," Merlin said. Merlin did hesitate when he touched her head. "Just make sure you eat and get some rest and I am sure you will be fine." Rosilyn sat down at the breakfast plate. "May I sit with you?" Merlin asked.

"Of course, would you like any breakfast?" Rosilyn said.

"You should eat it," Merlin said urging Rosilyn to eat all the food on her plate.

"I want to go outside and watch Gwaine," Rosilyn smiled.

"He loves you, very much, you know?" Merlin said

"I know he does, I love him too."

"Can you still help Gwaine go back home with me?"

"If you would like to go back I will do all I can to send both of you back, to your time."

"Do you think you can?"

"I'm sure it will work," Merlin said optimistically. "I know he really wants to go with you."

"I can see a life there with him," Rosilyn smiled.

Merlin wondered if their trip to Cumberland would change Rosilyn's mind. Merlin really saw closeness with Gwaine and they had built a relationship from the beginning together. Gwaine had dedicated the two months after Lancelot died to just taking care of Rosilyn every day. He knew her romance with Lancelot came on so quickly that he wondered if she was truly in love with Lancelot like she was with Gwaine.

Rosilyn finished her breakfast. "Would you like me to walk you down to the practice fields?" Merlin asked. He held the door for Rosilyn as she walked out of the room.

"That would be nice," Rosilyn smiled. "I'm sure Gwaine will be happy that I made it out of bed," Rosilyn laughed.

"I'm sure he will just be happy to see you outside watching him," Merlin laughed. "He will love the attention."

"He is a show off sometimes!" Rosilyn giggled.

"Only sometimes?" Merlin made a surprised face.

"He is very sweet," Rosilyn gushed.

"In love?" Merlin asked.

"Just a bit," Rosilyn smiled as they arrived at the practice field.

"It's not that I could tell," Merlin looked up into the air and laughed.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled. "Ready my horse for the hunt," Arthur continued as he resumed his match.

"I will see you later, Rosilyn. I have to ready Arthur's horse for the hunt," he mocked.

"Good bye, Merlin," Rosilyn said.

Rosilyn saw Gwaine facing away from her and he was practicing against Arthur. He had his shirt off and was already sweaty. Rosilyn loved watching Gwaine since he was such a fierce fighter. Rosilyn wondered what Gwaine would do in her time if he couldn't be a knight. He wasn't like Lancelot about being a knight but he did love to be in the action. Rosilyn sighed. She really hoped Gwaine would be happy if he left with her. She really wanted him to go but she hated that it may affect him. Gwaine turned around at Percival's urging and saw Rosilyn standing on the sidelines. Gwaine walked over to her.

"Princess! I am glad to see you out here," Gwaine laughed. He came around the fence to embrace Rosilyn. Rosilyn put out her hand to stop him.

"Gwaine, you're sweaty," Rosilyn laughed.

"That's never stopped you from kissing me before, my love" Gwaine winked.

"We were both sweaty then," Rosilyn said wisely.

"True," he admitted. "Are you ready to go to swim later today?"

"I believe so," Rosilyn said.

"I look forward to it," Gwaine smirked. Rosilyn walked forward and embraced Gwaine. He wrapped his arms around her too. "I thought you didn't want to get sweaty?"

"Well, I can't resist you either," Rosilyn whispered.

"We can take care of that later… if you don't fall asleep on me!" Gwaine jested. "Princess, I enjoy just being around you." Gwaine started to get emotional and stepped back as he held back his feelings. He forced a smile even though he wanted to break down. It hit him like a wave. Gwaine loved Rosilyn so much. He couldn't help but get emotional as the thought of the fact he may lose her. Gwaine went back onto the field and looked back at Rosilyn. Gwaine couldn't concentrate on the exercises and left the field early. Rosilyn thought that was odd since Gwaine was normally the last one off the field. Gwaine grabbed his shirt on the way to Rosilyn and smiled at her.

"Are you okay?" Rosilyn worried.

"I'm just ready to spend time with you," Gwaine smiled. Gwaine took Rosilyn's hand and guided her to his room and changed his clothes. Rosilyn noted many scar's on Gwaine's back and chest from some of the fight's he had been in. She traced her finger across one.

"What happened here?" Rosilyn asked him lovingly.

"I took a strike to my back when two men took me on at the same time." Gwaine said. Rosilyn leaned over and kissed that scar. "My lady, I have many more." Gwaine whispered.

"Oh, you do?" Rosilyn smirked.

"I do."

"I guess we will have to get to those later."

"I have a patrol later," Gwaine smiled.

"You may wake me."

"Are you going to bite my head off, if I do?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Maybe, you will be tired."

"I will wake up for you."

"You ready for the walk?" Gwaine asked.

"I am," Rosilyn breathed deeply. Gwaine guided Rosilyn out of his room and out of the castle. He held her hand tightly as he walked out to the courtyard. Gwaine and Rosilyn headed out of the Camelot gate. They walked into the lower town and passed the tavern. Berinon was outside and saw Rosilyn and Gwaine heading down the street. "You two should come in later," Berinon said.

"We will try tomorrow," Gwaine said.

Berinon said "Are you going on a trip? Berinon asked seeing the bag Gwaine carried.

"No, this is just extra clothes. We are going to swim," Gwaine said.

"Ah… romance is in the air! Going to the waterfall then I would guess? Don't let him charm you too much!"

"Too late!" Rosilyn laughed as she walked.

"I knew it!" Berinon shook his head.

Gwaine wrapped his arm around Rosilyn's back as they approached Gavin's old house. Gwaine could see the tears forming in her eyes. Rosilyn spotted Gavin's wooden sword propped by the front door and she couldn't contain her sadness. Gwaine walked over and picked it up. He handed it to Rosilyn. "Princess, would you like it?"

"You should keep it?" Rosilyn said as she wiped her eyes.

Gwaine took it and tucked it inside his belt with his sword. Gwaine interlocked his fingers with Rosilyn's as they continued their walk to the waterfall. When they arrived, Gwaine took his sword and Gavin's and placed them against a rock. He removed his tunic and boots before he reached for Rosilyn's hand. He unlaced Rosilyn's dress. He started kissing her neck and slowly lifted her dress from her body. He looked around to be sure they were alone and then took off her chemise too. Rosilyn felt a bit uncomfortable at first to be almost nude outside. Gwaine took a step forward and looked down at her. He couldn't help how he felt about Rosilyn. Gwaine removed his final pieces of clothing. He starting nuzzling Rosilyn's neck and removing her remaining pieces of clothing. Rosilyn couldn't think at all. All Rosilyn could do is feel and her discomfort had gone away. Gwaine took her hand and led her into the water. As she felt the water touch her feet she felt relief it wasn't too cool. She also had a feeling Gwaine would keep her warm. They walked all the way out until he was waist deep and she was chest level. Gwaine lifted Rosilyn up into his arms and Rosilyn wrapped her legs around his waist. Gwaine kissed her over and over. Rosilyn loved the way they kissed. She caught a glimpse of the waterfall behind them and recalled Lancelot and her visit there. She thought about them making love in the meadow, she tried to block that out. She remembered that in detail. She loved Gwaine now and couldn't let Lancelot's memory haunt her. Rosilyn refocused on Gwaine. She rubbed her hand along his face and ran it into his hair. Gwaine carried Rosilyn over to a rock in the water and leaned her back on it gently. He used his mouth and gently glided his tongue over her breasts. He had remembered how sensitive they were last time he had touched them, so he was especially careful. Rosilyn had never done anything like this. She felt such comfort with Gwaine she really didn't care. She felt, she and Gwaine were in their own world. Rosilyn pulled Gwaine to her. "My prince, I love you deeply." Rosilyn said whispering into his ear.

Gwaine whispered back, "Princess Rosilyn, I love you more then I could ever say…more than I could ever feel… and more then you can ever imagine, my lady."

Gwaine's lips captured Rosilyn's as he kissed her. Gwaine pulled back to look deep into Rosilyn's eyes. She could feel his heart pounding. His stare was intense. Gwaine looked at Rosilyn trying to take all of her face in. He thought about the last time they were here. He thought of the tender kiss they had shared. He thought about the kiss before he found out Rosilyn was marrying Lancelot. He placed his hand on the side of her face. Rosilyn's hand rubbed Gwaine's chest and then moved to around his neck to help support herself.

Gwaine gently lifted Rosilyn up off the rock and slowly eased himself inside of her. He held her as he stood and moved her up and down on him as he kissed her. Rosilyn loved Gwaine's strong grip on her. She had never had a man make love to her standing up. He gripped her bottom and squeezed both cheeks. He slid her up and down on him. Rosilyn started to moan very quietly. It kept building. Rosilyn was feeling a wave come over her as she gripped Gwaine's shoulders and dug her nails in. Gwaine continued on and stared into Rosilyn's eyes. Rosilyn noticed Gwaine's pace was moving much quicker and he was groaning loudly. Rosilyn started to moan much louder. The rhythm and the water were intensifying the feelings in between her legs. She kissed him hard on his lips as he continued to slide her off and on him. Her moans were coming more quickly and she was having trouble breathing. Gwaine couldn't control himself anymore and gripped her tightly and moved her faster and faster. Rosilyn knew they were both nearing the end and she let out a deep sigh as he dug his hands into her skin tightly. Rosilyn felt the most intense orgasm she had ever had. Gwaine put his head on her shoulder as he tried to regain his strength after that intenseness. She could feel his legs slightly buckle. He leaned her back onto the rock and laid his head upon her chest. Gwaine lifted his head and looked into her eyes and kissed her once again. He didn't want to let go of that moment.

"Gwaine?" Rosilyn whispered.

"Yes," Gwaine asked.

"Promise me things will always be like this between us," Rosilyn said as she ran her hands through his wet hair.

"Princess, I would love nothing more for things to always be this way between us. No matter what… I love you more than anything."

"I love you more than anything too," Rosilyn smiled. Gwaine kissed her lips and pulled her close.

"Hold your nose and close your mouth," He smirked. Rosilyn did as he asked. He pulled her under the water with him. When they came back up, Rosilyn laughed. "You are such a troublemaker," Rosilyn hissed.

"You seem to love this troublemaker," Gwaine teased.

"I must be crazy then," Rosilyn said.

"Crazy?" Gwaine said confused.

"It means I must have lost my mind," Rosilyn laughed.

"No doubt, you must be mad to love me!" Gwaine said as he put his arms around her waist.

"So, who should I love then?" Rosilyn laughed as she looked into his eyes.

"I would say Leon, ahh… maybe Merlin," Gwaine joked. "Merlin is your man," he added.

"Merlin? Why, Merlin?"

"He's in need of a lady."

"You are probably right! Do you think he would like to swim with me?" Rosilyn asked. Gwaine picked Rosilyn up into his arms.

"Princess, I do not doubt any man in Camelot would wish to swim with you, but I do not want any other man to have that honor," Gwaine said seriously. Gwaine couldn't think of Rosilyn with anyone else, even Lancelot. He had taken care of Rosilyn since Lancelot was gone. He had saved her even before that. They had gone through the grief of losing Gavin. Gwaine and Rosilyn had finally started being a couple. Rosilyn was his soul mate.

"I would only swim this way with you," Rosilyn smiled. Gwaine was glad to hear that. "Can we get out and start to dry off?" She asked.

"Whatever, my princess wants," Gwaine said. Gwaine got out and grabbed the towels and wrapped one around Rosilyn. He embraced her and ran his hands up and down her back to warm her up.

"What would I do without you?" Rosilyn asked.

"I hope to never find out," Gwaine sighed.

"You said, we were soul mates, right?" Rosilyn asked.

"I did," Gwaine said.

"Well, I believe we are too, that means our love is true love. True love always finds a way. True love never gives up." Rosilyn smiled.

Gwaine loved hearing how she felt about their love. He hoped it was true. He prayed their love would find a way. Rosilyn sat down on a rock and waited for Gwaine to join her. As he did he wrapped his arm around her and she placed her head on his shoulder. Rosilyn was very aware of every feeling she had for Gwaine now. She could remember the conflict inside herself before which now was replaced with calm. Rosilyn was always drawn to Gwaine and time after time she pushed that feeling away. She now accepted she had always been fighting her feelings for him. She felt it most at Uther's funeral. She was at a weak moment and unable to block those feelings and they came to the surface. Gwaine had been drunk and unable to realize how clear his feelings would show that day. He took her hand to comfort Rosilyn but what it did was to thrust Rosilyn into a tailspin of emotion. Rosilyn looked down at Gwaine's hand which was rested on her leg. She took his hand interlocking her fingers between his just like he had done with her at King Uther's funeral. This time they were both clear about their feelings for one another.

"Why are you so quiet?" Rosilyn asked.

"I'm just enjoying this moment," Gwaine said as he kept rubbing Rosilyn's fingers with his.

"Are you sure? You've been a little distracted since we were in Mercia."

"I'm afraid to lose what I care about most. I have already lost Gavin. I only have you and Merlin left."

"I am not going anywhere," Rosilyn said firmly.

"There are things in life that we cannot control," Gwaine said as he stood up. Rosilyn stood up and went to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I don't want any of these things that may take you away from me," Rosilyn said. Gwaine leaned down and kissed Rosilyn. Gwaine knew this wasn't something that Rosilyn could see coming.

"Guess we should head back to the castle now," Gwaine said.

"Yeah… Patrol duty," Rosilyn frowned.

"I won't be away long." Gwaine said as he and Rosilyn got dressed. Rosilyn watched as Gwaine slipped on his clothing and breathed out deeply.

_Wow_, she thought. He was just so perfect. He is gorgeous. Rosilyn slipped her clothes back on and sat down to put her boots on. She was ready to start to head back. She walked over and picked up Gavin's sword and held it in her hand. She looked down at it. She knew it had been just a short time he had been gone but she missed him so much. Gwaine came up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist and looked over her shoulder. "I miss him a lot too," Gwaine said. Rosilyn started to cry. "I wouldn't want to have a child here in this time; I couldn't bear to wonder if they would ever see the age of eight."

"I know," Gwaine agreed. Gwaine embraced Rosilyn.

Rosilyn said "I will be okay. We should go so you can eat before patrol."

"You sure do know me don't you?" Gwaine winked at her. They both started to walk back to Camelot hand in hand.

"I feel I do really well," Rosilyn said.

"Oh, by the way, I may need to take some cooking classes when we get back to my home!"

"A class to cook?" Gwaine looked baffled.

"It's a place to go to learn to cook good meals and you love to eat," Rosilyn laughed.

"Oh, you don't cook good meals?"

"I just haven't cooked much. I eat in restaurants a lot and sandwiches."

"Well, I am sure I can eat that too."

"I had always imagined cooking my husband home cooked meals," Rosilyn gasped as she realized what she had said.

"Your husband?" Gwaine stopped and looked at Rosilyn.

""I just meant…"Rosilyn stammered.

"Princess, it wasn't what you said. We had talked about children and we had talked about many things but it was just the first time you referred to us marrying. I would be honored for you to be my wife. I want that future you speak of… I want you to try to cook our meals."

"I didn't mean to assume you would want to marry me. I know people don't have to marry each other to be together. I guess, I always envisioned a simple life of cooking for my family and curling up on the couch while watching the television with my husband, and lots of travel."

"Rosilyn, I would like the same thing, you may have to explain the television and the couch adventure to me but I am willing to do all of it with you at my side," Gwaine said. Gwaine tried not to get his hopes up to high. If Lancelot comes back she may decide not to go home at all. Gwaine knew that was a possibility too.

"I may not have a home to go back to when I get there!" Rosilyn laughed. I will have been gone a year. Who knows what happened since my travel back over one thousand five hundred years. I may be homeless," Rosilyn laughed.

"If I have to I will build you a home!" Gwaine said as he took her hand and continued their walk back to Camelot castle. "I do have some gold and silver saved up. Do you think we can use that to get shelter?"

"We can try," Rosilyn said.

Gwaine was afraid because he was still getting his hopes up and it may not turn out this way at all. He was trying to believe in true love. He wanted to believe everything would eventually work out. If Rosilyn was truly his soul mate they would be together, he told himself. Gwaine held her hand all the way back to the castle. He walked her to his chamber and went inside to change into his chainmail and cloak. Rosilyn looked at Gwaine. "You look so handsome!"

"You say that to all the knight's I'm sure," he joked.

"I do, but I mean it with you," Rosilyn laughed.

"Well, now I feel special!"

"You are and you always have been," Rosilyn said as she handed Gwaine his gloves.

"My lady, do you still wish me to wake you when I come back?"

"Yes! I will probably lie down soon." Rosilyn yawned.

"Well, be sure to eat," Gwaine stressed.

"I will," Rosilyn laughed."What about you?"

"I will stop by the kitchen and grab a bunch of apples," Gwaine smiled.

Rosilyn grabbed Gwaine's leather bag and threw it to him. "Here you go!"

"Guess, it's to carry the apples?"

"It is!"

"I don't want you to drop any!"

"Thank you, princess! I will need all the energy for when I get back I suppose," Gwaine joked.

"Yes, I am sure you will," Rosilyn winked.

"I will have dinner sent up for you," Gwaine said as he kissed Rosilyn.

"I love you."

"I love you too." he said as he left the room. Percival was headed to Gwaine's room.

"Are you ready for our patrol?" Percival asked.

"Yes, I am," Gwaine said.

"You're just ready to get back to see Rosilyn aren't you?"

"Yes, let's get this over with." Gwaine and Percival were headed to the stable when Arthur approached Gwaine. "Gwaine, may I speak to you?"

"I will go get our horses," Percival said as he started to walk to the stables.

"Are you ready to head to Cumberland?" Arthur said.

"When did you want to leave?" Gwaine asked.

"We will leave tomorrow at sun up."

"I will be ready."

"Will you be okay?"

"If Lancelot is alive, we need to get him out of there," Gwaine said.

"I know we do, I know this is hard for you," Arthur said.

"I would never have touched his wife, if I even thought, he could have been alive."

"I know," Arthur said as he put his hand on Gwaine's shoulder. "She loves you very much. If he is alive we need to leave this for them to sort out. I can tell how much you care for her."

"I would give anything for her."

"The one thing you may need to give her is time, if he is alive. She will have decisions to make."

"I have already thought about all of this," Gwaine said quietly. Percival came up with the horses and Arthur and Gwaine stopped talking.

"I will see you in the morning," Arthur said. Gwaine nodded as he climbed atop his horse and headed out. He looked up at his window and thought about Rosilyn and how she would feel about him if Lancelot was alive. He saw her come to the window and stare out at the town. He wondered if she was thinking of him or Lancelot. _We are soul mates_, he thought reassuring himself.


	35. Chapter 36

Percival noticed how quiet Gwaine had been since they started patrol, but he didn't know if he should ask him. He finally approached the subject of his abnormal behavior. "What has you so quiet today?" Percival asked.

"I guess my usual wit has escaped me today," Gwaine said.

"Are you worried about something?" Percival asked. Gwaine just looked at him and didn't say anything. "You can talk to me," Percival added.

"I don't want to lose Rosilyn."

"Why would you lose her?" Percival said.

"Tomorrow, I need to leave and when I return things may not be the same."

"Why?" Percival said. Gwaine just shook his head. Percival could tell Gwaine needed to talk but was holding back. "I am your friend, you can talk to me," Percival pleaded.

Gwaine sighed, "Lancelot may be alive."

"I don't understand?" Percival said

"He may have been captured by Morgana. We are leaving tomorrow to find out."

"I should go to help," Percival stated.

"You can help by watching over Rosilyn. I am really afraid of what this is going to do to her. We didn't want to tell Rosilyn until we knew for sure if it is him or not. "

"It would be hard for her. She loves you both."

"Don't say anything to anyone," Gwaine mentioned.

"Of course, I will not."

Gwaine and Percival rode the rest of the night fairly quiet, until the end of the patrol, at which they returned back to Camelot. Percival took both of the horses, so Gwaine could go back to Rosilyn more quickly. Gwaine walked up the stairs and down the hall until he came to his door. He closed his eyes and went to turn the handle, but couldn't bring himself to quite yet. He looked at Rosilyn and Lancelot's room. He walked over and opened the door. Gwaine lit a candle near the bed. Gwaine walked over to Lancelot's wardrobe and opened it. He stared inside and went through his tunics and trousers and found the one that was suitable. Gwaine took a pair of boots and gloves. He put it all in his bag. He picked up Lancelot's spare cloak and looked at it. He remembered all the time's he had seen Rosilyn covered in it. Rosilyn had cried many tears on top of it. Gwaine placed Lancelot's cloak back into the cabinet and felt he would just bring his own spare one. He wanted it to be there for Rosilyn, if she needed it. Gwaine looked at the room once more before blowing out the candle.

Gwaine walked back to his room and headed inside. He looked at Rosilyn as the candlelight flickered against the dark room. He placed his bag on the chair. Gwaine removed his uniform and then the rest of his clothing and slid into the bed behind Rosilyn. He pressed up against her back and ran his hand down her side and onto her hip. Gwaine then brushed her hair off her neck and kissed her over and over. Rosilyn started to stir. She felt soft kisses being placed all over her neck and the warm breath aroused her greatly. "My prince," Rosilyn purred. Rosilyn turned to look Gwaine in the eyes. Gwaine ran his hand down the side of her face.

"My lady, I must leave tomorrow." Rosilyn eyes started to close like she didn't want to accept that. Gwaine leaned her head up to him and kissed her lips. Rosilyn started to cry. "I promise you, I will make it back here," Gwaine said. He wiped her tears away and kissed her once again. "I want you to know how much I love you," he said while cradling her face with his hand. "You are the most important thing in my life," Gwaine said as brushed her hair off of her shoulder and leaned down to kiss her there.

"We are going to have a beautiful life," Rosilyn smiled.

"That is what I want also, princess," Gwaine said before he leaned in and kissed her. "I want to take things very slowly tonight," Gwaine whispered. Rosilyn liked the sound of that. Gwaine went back to kissing Rosilyn's body. He loved the feel of her. Gwaine spent every moment he could with Rosilyn until his eyes were too tired to stay awake any longer. He held Rosilyn lovingly in his arms. Her head rested upon his chest and her naked body lay against him all night long. Rosilyn held onto Gwaine tightly. She needed her prince and he needed his princess and he didn't want to let her go.

Gwaine awoke before the sun had fully risen. He had a hard time sleeping and wanted to be sure to take care of some things, before he left. He leaned down and kissed the top of Rosilyn's head and gently lifted her head off his chest and laid it down on the pillow. He traced his finger down her face and pulled the cover up on her and tucked her in. Kissing her lightly on the forehead he said "I love you, princess." Gwaine got dressed quickly and headed for the door. He walked down the hall and knocked on Percival's door. It took several knocks to get Percival to answer the door.

"Gwaine, is everything alright?" Percival asked.

"May I come in?" Gwaine asked.

Percival opens the door and steps out of the way for Gwaine to enter his chambers. "I just want to be sure you will try to spend some time with Rosilyn and be sure she is doing okay."

"I will," Percival said.

"Maybe you can escort her to dinner or have her practice with her sword. If she stays busy, it may be best for her," Gwaine said.

"I will do whatever I can, to be there for her," Percival said.

"She has already learned her positioning so there is no need for you to put your arms around her."

"You took all my fun away now," Percival smiled.

"I am sure I did. Make sure you do not tell her where we are going either." Gwaine said.

"I will not say anything to her about it." Percival said as he put his hand on Gwaine's shoulder. "Good luck."

"Thanks," he said as he forced a smile. Gwaine walked back to his room and went to the bedside and leaned down and kissed Rosilyn. "I leave soon, my princess." Gwaine said. Rosilyn turned over, looking up at him. Rosilyn sat up and kissed Gwaine's lips. She could see he looked very upset. Rosilyn stood up with the bed sheet wrapped around her. "You are very beautiful," Gwaine said.

"You are very handsome," Rosilyn said.

"I'm scruffy and dirty most of the time," Gwaine responded.

"I like you scruffy," Rosilyn smiled as she ran her hand across the light scruff on his face.

"Princess, if you keep doing that…" Gwaine winked.

Rosilyn rested her head on Gwaine's chest. Gwaine wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close. Rosilyn felt so safe with Gwaine. Rosilyn slid her arms around his waist. Gwaine hoped this wouldn't be the last time he would feel her embrace. He kissed Rosilyn on top of her head. His thoughts were catching up to him and his eyes welled with tears. He didn't want Rosilyn to see so he quickly wiped it off. Rosilyn was Gwaine's world. Rosilyn looked up into Gwaine's eyes and could see his eyes were red and watery. "I really wish you had cell phone's here! How will I go days without talking to you?"

"You will have Percival to talk to, my lady," Gwaine smiled.

"He's not a big talker! Plus, I need someone to keep me warm at night." Rosilyn laughed.

"He would volunteer for that duty as well, but I'd toss him out of Camelot for it!" Gwaine jested.

"No one can replace the warmth I feel with you."

"No one?"

"No one," Rosilyn whispered.

"Love is so dangerous," Gwaine said. "I've always lived for the danger until I met you. The danger is, I am so in love with you that I would lose myself without you now." Gwaine breathed in deeply. "Every morning, I wake loving you and I go to sleep loving you. The feeling is so deep. I need my princess to keep me from going mad."

"I don't ever want to see you go mad," Rosilyn smiled and kissed Gwaine. "I guess, I should get dressed now." Gwaine sat at the table and watched as Rosilyn dressed. He loved her curvy figure. Rosilyn didn't even have to turn around she knew Gwaine was watching her. "Are you staring at me?" Rosilyn asked.

"Not so much staring, just admiring, princess. Would you rather I not admire?"

Rosilyn laces up the front of her dress then turns and walks toward Gwaine. "I wouldn't want you to go mad." Rosilyn smiled and sat upon Gwaine's lap. Rosilyn leaned down and kissed Gwaine. A knock at the door interrupted their kiss.

"It must be time to go," Gwaine said.

Rosilyn stood and walked to the door. As she opened it she dreaded those words. "Hello, Rosilyn," said Merlin. "We have the horses ready to go now." Gwaine exhaled and got up and crossed the room to get his bag. He walked to his wardrobe and stuffed his extra cloak inside his bag. He took Rosilyn's hand and led her out the door. He interlocked his fingers with hers. The closer Rosilyn got to the bottom of the main staircase the harder it was for her to breathe. She felt déjà vu all over again. She had to let Gwaine go but she was afraid he wouldn't return. She exited the castle and walked down the stone stairs down to the horses. Gwaine led her to his horse. Rosilyn moved forward where no one could see her and Gwaine and leaned over to him and whispered "I have never loved anyone like I love you; you must come back to me."

"I will come back," Gwaine said. "I promise you, I will."

Rosilyn leaned up and kissed Gwaine. "I love you, princess." They didn't want to let go of each other. Rosilyn slowly backed away from Gwaine and her eyes filled with tears. "Do not cry. I don't want to remember that as my last memory of you as I leave," he said. "Do you remember that first day we met?"

"Yes," Rosilyn smiled.

"You came over to me and casually leaned on the fence near me. When you asked if I was the prince and flirted with me, I thought this woman is made for me. The more I was around you the more I knew it was true. You are my perfect match." Gwaine said.

Gwaine kissed Rosilyn and held her tightly before getting on his horse and placing his gloves on. Rosilyn looked up at Gwaine and smiled. Gwaine kept looking at Rosilyn until they were out of sight of each other. Rosilyn sat down on the steps to the castle and leaned on her arm. "Go watch him from the tower," a male voice said. Rosilyn turned around and saw Percival. "Come on," he said. Rosilyn followed him up to the top of the tower. When they got to the top, Rosilyn peered out into the distance and could see the four of them riding. Gwaine was in the rear of the group. "See," Percival said. Rosilyn smiled.

Rosilyn watched them ride until they got to the woods. She knew soon Gwaine would disappear from sight. She saw Gwaine stop and turn back to look at Camelot one last time. Rosilyn wondered if at this distance he could see her. He sighed as he looked at Camelot. He noticed two figures up at the top of the tower. He spotted Rosilyn's long red hair. His mood became very happy. He halted his horse and bowed to her and waved. Rosilyn threw a kiss to him and waved back. He then went out of sight. Percival and Rosilyn stood up there silently for a few minutes and then headed down. "What would you like to do?" Percival asked.

"I don't know," Rosilyn said.

"We can work on sword fighting," Percival said.

"Okay."

"Don't beg me to place my arms around you because Gwaine already told me I couldn't teach you positioning."

"Really?"

"He did. He spoiled all my fun." Percival said. Rosilyn thought it was sweet that he had set boundaries for his friend.

"I need my sword," Rosilyn said.

"I will walk with you to get it," Percival said.

They walked back up the main stairs and down the hall and Percival stopped at Gwaine's door. Rosilyn looked further down the hall. "It's down there," Rosilyn said as she pointed down the hall to the room she shared with Lancelot. Percival and Rosilyn walked down the hall to the room. "I will be right back," Rosilyn said. Rosilyn walked into the room and quickly saw the sword propped against the table. It had been there since the last lesson with Gavin. Rosilyn started to recall their lesson together. She remembered how excited Gavin was when she said she would do a lesson with him. Rosilyn sat down on the bed as she started to cry. She looked over at Lancelot's wardrobe and took a deep breath in before heading over and opening it. She reached in for his cloak and unfolded it and hugged it. Rosilyn may love Gwaine but that didn't stop what she had felt for Lancelot either. There was still an ache in her heart from the sudden loss of him. She looked at the bed and remembered the nights in his arms. Lancelot's kisses were near perfect. His lips were smooth. Rosilyn remembered how she had longed to feel his kiss and when it finally came it was so intense. Rosilyn remembered how it had felt the last time she had watched him ride away and she replayed that same scenario again with Gwaine this morning. She couldn't lose another one of them.

"My lady, is everything alright?" Percival asked as he popped his head in the room. He saw the tears and walked to her table and sat down across from her. "Rosilyn, I am not good at cheering people up but if you want to talk, I am a good listener."

"I lost Lancelot and watching Gwaine ride off today…" Rosilyn choked out.

"You are afraid he won't come back," Percival said.

"Yes," Rosilyn admitted.

"Being a knight is dangerous but to be chosen means you are the best at what you do. Gwaine is one of the best. He is the fiercest fighter I have ever known."

"I believe in him, I just can't lose someone else."

"Gwaine is the closest friend I have here in Camelot. Lancelot was my good friend too. I understand not wanting to lose another of them."

"I can't lose him."

"My lady, I truly believe Gwaine, will be back."

Rosilyn wiped the tears off her face and stood up off the bed. "I guess I should put on something other than a dress."

"I will go back outside, if you need me let me know."

"Thank you, Percival" Rosilyn said as Percival walked to the door and closed it behind him. Rosilyn got her trousers and one of Lancelot's tunics and put it on. Rosilyn remembered this tunic as the one he had worn to the meadow the first time. Rosilyn looked down at her wedding ring and rubbed it with her index finger. Rosilyn remembered staring into his deep brown eyes and making vows to him. _Lancelot, __With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods; I thee endow. _Rosilyn's memories started to bother her more then she could bare, so she grabbed her boots and took them out of the room with her. She would have to put them on in the hallway corridor because she couldn't let those memories keep haunting her.

"Are you almost ready?" Percival asked.

"I am," Rosilyn said softly.

"Where's your sword, my lady?"

"Oh, I forgot to grab it."

"I will get it for you."

"It's against the table." Rosilyn said. Percival went into the room and quickly came back with the sword.

"My lady," Percival said as he handed the sword to Rosilyn.

"Thank you, Sir Percival."

"Are you ready?

"I am." Rosilyn said as she walked toward the main staircase. Rosilyn started to yawn on the way out.

"You tired?" Percival asked.

"I am, but I've been a bit tired since our journey to Mercia. I'm surprised you aren't!" Rosilyn laughed.

"Why?"

"How do you handle two women at once?"

"It was rather easy," Percival laughed.

"Don't you want to find one good woman?"

"I do. Neither of those women wanted to be my wife though."

As they neared the practice field, Rosilyn became quieter. Percival knew it would take a little while to be used to the fact Gwaine was not out there with them. He picked up his sword and went through many exercises with Rosilyn. Percival saw that Rosilyn picked up moves very quickly. "My lady, you sure you had never done this before?"

"No, I never had."

"Being with Gwaine must have rubbed off on you then."

"You think I did well?"

"You did. Would you like to go eat now?" Percival asked.

"That would be fine. I really want to go lay down a bit early."

"Let's go sneak in the kitchen and see what grub we can grab before the cook sees us," Percival laughed.

Rosilyn and Percival walked back to the castle and snuck into the kitchen. Rosilyn grabbed chicken and some bread. Percival grabbed a pot of stew off the fire.

"Don't you think they will notice a whole pot of stew missing?" Rosilyn laughed.

"No… Gwaine and I did this all the time!"

"Where do you want to eat?

"Let's eat in a royal manner." Rosilyn laughed.

Percival leads Rosilyn to the smaller dining room. Gwen walked by and laughed. "You two are having a feast in here all on your own! "

"Join us!" Percival said.

Gwen laughed. "I am a bit hungry," she said as she sat down."Rosilyn, how are you doing?"

"I miss Gwaine but I am being entertained by Percival," Rosilyn smiled.

"Guess, that's a good thing," Percival laughed.

"It is," Rosilyn smiled.

"Percival, Do you know where they left for this morning?" Gwen asked.

"No, why would I know," Percival said quickly.

"Arthur said, it was just a regular journey so that tells me there's something he is hiding," Gwen smiled.

"No, I don't know." Percival felt the weight of the woman's stares on him.

"Gwaine, didn't tell me either," Rosilyn sighed.

Rosilyn finished her meal and asked to excuse herself since she kept feeling sleepy. Percival escorted Rosilyn back to Gwaine's room and Percival bid her goodbye until morning. Rosilyn went into the room and collapsed on the bed and slid off her boots. She accidently dropped her boot upon her chest and jumped slightly at the tenderness. Rosilyn carefully rolled over and lay on her side. She took Gwaine's pillow and used it to lean on. She didn't want to lie on her chest. Rosilyn thought maybe all the exercise caused her to be sore. She yawned a few times and fell fast asleep. Rosilyn hoped she would dream of Gwaine so she could see him again.


	36. Chapter 37

Gwaine, Arthur, Merlin, and Leon rode until nightfall. They decide to stop and set up camp at that point. Arthur and Leon walked the horses to nearby creek to drink while Gwaine and Merlin lit a fire and cooked. Merlin noticed Gwaine was very fidgety.

"How are you doing?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know to be quite honest." Gwaine replied.

"She would choose you, you know," Merlin said.

"If he is alive, it would be unfair for me to make her choose at all," Gwaine sighed.

"What would you do?" Merlin asked.

"I'd have to let her go," Gwaine seriously.

"You love her though and she loves you."

"I do, I love her too much. I would never want her to hurt and the choice would kill her."

"Don't just walk away."

"What would you rather I do then?"

"Give her time and let her decide."

"You know she would want to honor her marriage. We had only been together a short time."

"You know that's not the way she sees you. She has felt close to you, since you two first met each other. I am not saying put up a fight for her but just let her work things out for herself. She will choose what is best for her." Merlin knew Gwaine had a tendency to act without thinking sometimes and worried about him.

Arthur and Leon came walking back up with the horses and sat down to eat their dinners. Gwaine just stared at the fire thinking. Everyone knew Gwaine was not himself. Gwaine normally talked incessantly. Gwaine's emotions were very confused right now. Gwaine walked over and laid his back against a tree. He picked up a twig and fiddled with it. Everyone had fallen asleep but him. Gwaine could only think about Rosilyn and the time they had spent together. He finally could hardly keep his eyes open and lay down upon the ground and went to sleep. He hoped he would dream of Rosilyn.

Rosilyn awoke first thing in the morning, feeling really sick to her stomach. She laid there for a moment and then realized that she couldn't hold it any longer. She ran across the room and grabbed a bucket that was sitting on the floor and leaned over it. She threw up several times. Rosilyn started to cry and breathe heavy. Rosilyn heard a knock at her door and couldn't answer it right away and the knocking became louder. Rosilyn leaned over the bucket again. "Rosilyn," Percival yelled. He wiggled the latch started to bang on it. Rosilyn went to the door slowly. Percival stood outside looking worried.

"I could hear you. Are you alright, Lady Rosilyn?" Percival asked in a panic.

"I just got a bit sick," Rosilyn cried.

"My lady? May I help you in any way? I can go ask Gaius to come here. Gwaine will kill me if something happens to you." Percival said.

"I just need to sit for a moment." Rosilyn said as she sat on the side of the bed. She placed her hands beside her and her head down. Rosilyn started to wonder, if there was something to this getting sick. She had been so tired. She had tender breasts, and peed more than usual. Her monthly cycle was also late also, not that she thought about it, until now. "Morning sickness", Rosilyn whispered. Rosilyn's eyes filled with tears.

"What's wrong?" Percival questioned.

"I think, I know why I am feeling like this," Rosilyn wiped the tears off her cheek.

"What is wrong, my lady?" Percival asked.

"I believe, I may be pregnant."

"What?" Percival asked.

"I think, I am with child," Rosilyn said.

Percival took two steps back and sat down in the chair. "Gwaine is to be a father?"

"I believe so," Rosilyn smiled slightly.

Percival knew this would complicate things, but he had a hard time not being happy for his friends. Rosilyn was in shock, but pretty confident in her diagnosis. She had never felt this tired ever. She knew all the signs pointed toward that as the cause. Rosilyn had never thought of taking any precautions with either Lancelot or Gwaine. She was always too wrapped up in the heat of the moment.

"Don't tell anyone, please," Rosilyn pleaded. "I would like to tell Gwaine before anyone else knows."

"I think your sword fighting lessons may have to be on hold," Percival said sweetly.

"I think I should be able to do it, I just need to tone down my fierce fighting abilities." Rosilyn laughed. "I guess, maybe I should eat something so I won't get sick again."

"A child like Gwaine? You and he are going to have lots of fun!" Percival laughed. "Let me run down to the kitchen and get you breakfast and some drink. I will get rid of that bucket for you too."

"Thank you," Rosilyn smiled as Percival left her room. She stood up and rubbed her stomach and said "Hello in there! I am your mommy. Your father is the bravest man I know. I love him so much. He will love you as much as I do." Rosilyn walked to the window and looked out at the courtyard. "No doubt, we will be going back to my time. I may take a chance with time travel pregnant, but I am afraid of what can happen to you here." Rosilyn walked back over to the bed and lay down. After a few minutes, Percival ran in the door with a heaping tray of food and drink. "Percival, If I eat all this I will have no room for the baby to grow inside of me," Rosilyn laughed.

"I want to make sure you have enough." Percival brought the plate to the bed. "My lady, stay put, you can eat in the bed."

"Okay," Rosilyn laughed. Percival brought a table next to the bed for Rosilyn's drink and handed her the plate.

"Please, take it easy today," Percival asked.

"How about I eat then get dressed and we just take a walk?"

"Yes, my lady."

"You can tell me all about your life!" Rosilyn added. Percival had a look of panic. He didn't talk a lot, but she wanted him to do all the talking today. Percival sat quietly while Rosilyn ate her food and then Rosilyn got up and walked across the room shuffling through her clothes and picked out a dress for the day. "I will need to get dressed, if we wish to go," Rosilyn laughed.

"I can turn my back," Percival said seriously. "I am afraid something may happen to you and I won't be here quickly enough."

"I will be fine and I will leave the door unlatched too." Rosilyn smiled. Percival walked outside of the room and Rosilyn opened and closed the door to make sure it wouldn't be locked to put to rest the worries, Percival had.

Rosilyn got dressed and as she did she felt her stomach once again. She wondered if Gwaine would still find her sexy once she was more pregnant looking. Some things aren't any different no matter what time you are in, Rosilyn thought.

"Everything okay?" Percival asked as he cracked the door.

"Everything is fine." Rosilyn said. Percival and Rosilyn started to walk out the door and down the stairs. Percival watched every step Rosilyn took. "Why are you staring at me?"Rosilyn laughed.

"I want to make sure you don't fall." Percival smiled.

"Okay, I will be careful," Rosilyn loved that Percival was so worried about something happening to her. Once they made it to level footing Percival seemed to calm down a tad.

"So, why are you in Camelot?" Rosilyn asked Percival.

"Merlin, had sent word to Lancelot while we were both in Haldor, they needed help here in Camelot. We both came to help save Arthur's kingdom."

"How did you meet Lancelot?"

"I met him while I was on the way to Haldor. We became friends on the journey. We both lost our families, due to tyrants. He lost his as a child. I lost mine as an adult when Cenrid's army raided my village and killed them. I wished I had been there to save all of them. The guilt I felt for not being with them has haunted me. Lancelot had been there for me and helped me through those dark times. I saw the dedication he had to earning respect and doing what was right and it inspired me."

"Lancelot, was a great man. I loved the dedication he had to being a knight of Camelot. I felt such an attraction to his goodness. I felt that was what I needed so badly in my life. There are times, I just wonder what would have been if he would have still been here."

"You wouldn't be with Gwaine then."

"No, I would have never hurt Lancelot." Rosilyn sighed. She loved Gwaine immensely but would never have cheated on Lancelot. If Lancelot were here, she wouldn't be carrying Gwaine's child. "Do not think I wish for anything other than to be with Gwaine. He is truly my match, I believe." Percival didn't really know what to say to all that. "Can we stop in at the tavern?"

"Should you be drinking?" Percival puzzled.

"Oh no! I want to visit my and Gwaine's friend, Berinon, he's the tavern owner." Rosilyn laughed.

"Gwaine, would be friends with the owner, wouldn't he?" Percival smiled.

Rosilyn and Percival walked into the tavern and as soon as Berinon saw Rosilyn he ran to her table with two tankards of ale. He placed one in front of Rosilyn and one for Percival. "How are you doing, Lady Rosilyn? Berinon asked.

"I am doing fine, thank you!"Rosilyn smiled.

"Tire of Sir Gwaine already?" Berinon jested.

"No, he just went on a journey with King Arthur and Sir Percival was asked to watch over me."

"Well, he was probably afraid we may run off together!" Berinon laughed. Rosilyn slid the ale away from her and in front of Percival. "Not thirsty today?"

"Not today, but I did want to see you!" Rosilyn talked to Berinon and Percival for a couple hours until the tavern started to get busy and then Rosilyn and Percival headed back toward Camelot.

"Rosilyn, would you like to nap before dinner?" Percival asked.

"I am sure a nap will help." Rosilyn yawned.

"Okay, I will be back just before dinner to escort you to the dining room."

"I have a feeling that I will be starving by then!" Rosilyn laughed. She opened the door to Gwaine's room and looked around. Rosilyn picked up Gwaine's coat and hugged it tightly. "Hurry home, my prince," she whispered before walking to the bed and lying down upon it.

Rosilyn looked down at her hand and realized she was going to have to take her ring off soon. She couldn't keep being Lancelot's widow and Gwaine's lady at the same time. Rosilyn knew with a baby she would soon need to say goodbye to Lancelot. She couldn't do it right now but she needed to soon. Rosilyn drifted off to sleep wrapped in Gwaine's coat.


	37. Chapter 38

Gwaine could see Cumberland castle in the distance. Arthur wanted to wait for nightfall, but Gwaine thought a daytime break out would be best. They crept closer and closer and noticed no guards, on the side of the castle. Gwaine noticed it seemed a little too good to be true. It looked to be a trap. "Gwaine and I will go in and I will distract the guards while Gwaine checks for Lancelot."

"Merlin, how are you going to distract them?" Arthur laughed.

"I will think of something!" said Merlin.

"So, Leon and I just stay here and wait?" Arthur questioned.

"Just keep lookout. You may need to surprise attack soldiers, if we need to make a run for it." Merlin said.

Gwaine and Merlin walked toward the castle hiding behind trees as they did. They looked up at the castle wall and waited until that guard had walked past them and was now rounding the corner. Merlin and Gwaine ran to the door on the side of the castle that made entrance into the lower castle.

Merlin whispered "Ic ia tóspringe" and the door opened. Gwaine looked at Merlin.

"You sure come in handy, Merlin," Gwaine laughed.

"Tell that to Arthur!" Merlin smiled.

Merlin and Gwaine entered the castle and went down some stairs. Merlin looked around a corner and down a hall. "Ahh… there are all the guards!" Merlin took a breath.

"How many guards?" Gwaine whispered.

"At least fifteen," Merlin said.

"Hardly seems fair!" Gwaine laughed. Merlin shook his head. "Fifteen is nothing." Gwaine said as he got his sword out. Merlin put his hand out to stop Gwaine from starting an attack.

"I want to limit your exposure to danger. If we don't find Lancelot and something happens to you too…" Merlin trailed off.

"I know," Gwaine said.

Merlin closed his eyes and waited until all the guards were facing away from him and then muttered "Ic þé wiþdrífe!" as he stepped out from behind the wall. A wave of energy hit all of them and knocked them all off their feet. Merlin then walked to the locked gate. One of the knocked out soldiers was against the door. Gwaine drug him away from the door to allow it to open. "Ic ia tóspringe," Merlin said to unlock the main door to the cells. There were two hallways of cells.

"Split up," Gwaine said quietly. Merlin nodded. Gwaine went slowly down the hall to the right. He looked in each cell. Gwaine didn't see any sign of Lancelot. He came to the last cell and looked in. He saw a dark figure in the corner. Gwaine strained his eyes to see the person. Their hair was fairly long he could tell from the side. Gwaine leaned down to get a better look. "Lancelot?" Gwaine whispered. The figure looked up quickly.

"Gwaine?" a male voice said.

When the man finally came into view of the light Gwaine saw it was indeed Lancelot. Gwaine yelled "Merlin," down here. Merlin ran to the other end of the hall was surprised by Lancelot standing behind the bars in front of him. "Ic ia tóspringe," Merlin unlocked Lancelot's cell door. Merlin grabbed his friend and hugged him. Gwaine went over to Lancelot and did the same. Lancelot was glad to be outside of that cell.

"Let's go," Merlin said. They ran back down the row of cells and turned out into the corridor with all the soldiers who were knocked out. Lancelot looked at Merlin. "I didn't think they would move if I asked them nicely," Merlin laughed.

"Some things never change," Lancelot smiled.

They all ran back to the main hallway that led to the outside of the castle. Gwaine was in the front. A soldier came out of a side hall and attacked Gwaine. Gwaine took three swings and then looped his sword around taking the sword from the guard's hand. He then elbowed the guard in the face knocking him out. Gwaine handed Lancelot the sword. "Remember, how to use this? Gwaine jested.

"I think I have a vague recollection," Lancelot nodded. Lancelot wanted out of that castle and to get into the sunlight. Merlin peered out of the main door and there were no soldiers out his door, so they ran back to the area where Arthur and Leon were. Arthur saw Lancelot and grabbed him. "Lancelot, I am sorry it took us so long to get you," Arthur said.

"Sire, it doesn't matter how long it took I am free now. Is Rosilyn okay?" Lancelot said.

"Yes," Arthur said.

They all started to run to the horses. "We stole a horse while you were gone!" Arthur smiled. Merlin looked and noticed it seemed to have a royal saddle.

"You stole King Benedict's horse?" Merlin laughed.

"Yes, Merlin! He did happen to steal one of Camelot's knight's," Arthur said wisely.

"Their security is pretty bad. We could have drug the whole stable away, I believe," Leon said. Lancelot and his rescuers rode quickly. They rode for five hours. Gwaine at that point had been thinking for a long time. He looked at Lancelot's wedding band still on his finger and knew Rosilyn's was still upon hers. Arthur led them to a cave off the trail that they could stay at for the night.

"We will leave at first light for Camelot," Arthur said.

Lancelot felt his face and his hair and realized how dirty and unkempt he looked. Gwaine walked over to him and handed Lancelot his bag with clothes and scissors. "I think everything you will need is in here," Gwaine said. Merlin walked with Lancelot toward the water.

"How is Rosilyn?" Lancelot asked.

"She has been through a lot. She still thinks you are dead. We couldn't tell her that you may be alive and then find out it is not true. She thought she lost you and then Gavin died too. She's dealt with a lot. I really worried about her for awhile," Merlin said."For two months, she barely left your chambers. She slept wrapped in your cloak. She cried herself to sleep. She thought you would never return."

Lancelot removed all of his clothes, except his breeches. He went into the water to his waist even though it was very cool. Lancelot was chilled to the bone, but wanted to be presentable when he saw his wife in the morning. Lancelot washed his hair and then Merlin trimmed it back to its usual length. Lancelot took the knife and used it to shave his face. He didn't recognize the man who was staring back at him in his reflection in the water. He had grown such a beard. He reached into the bag Gwaine had filled and put on new breeches, trousers, and his tunic.

Merlin looked at Lancelot as he shaved and said "there you are again!"

"I feel much better now! I just want to get home to Rosilyn." Lancelot said as they walked back to camp.

"It is you, Lancelot, I really wasn't convinced before the shave and haircut!" Arthur laughed. "How did it feel to bathe in that water?"

"Cold, but somehow it didn't seem to matter. I just wanted to be ready to see Rosilyn."

"How did you make it through last few months?" Leon asked.

"I focused on my wife. I would close my eyes and imagine her smile. I wanted to see her once again. I would look out the window at night and look at the stars and hope she was doing the same." He spoke softly. "My love for her helped me through."

"How did you end up imprisoned in the cell? You fell in the water and never came up?" Arthur asked.

"Morgana told me she found me in a cave and I was barely breathing. It seems she saved me, but I don't know for what purpose. She said I would have drowned at high tide."

"Well, that's good she didn't leave you to die," Merlin said. He wondered why Morgana decided to take him. Was it an act of kindness or to try to gain some kind of advantage?

"Gwaine, I want to thank you for putting together that bag for me. I wouldn't have wanted to go back to Rosilyn in that condition." Lancelot said.

"You really don't have to thank me," Gwaine said. "You saved my life." Gwaine looked down. Gwaine realized at that moment if it weren't for Lancelot saving his life, he would have fallen into that water. He could have died. Arthur could have died. He felt even though he loved Rosilyn with all his heart, he had no right to her. Gwaine had so many mixed emotions. Seeing Lancelot, made it much more difficult for Gwaine, because listening to him talk about Rosilyn broke his heart. Rosilyn was going to have a lot of difficulty with all of this. How do you make someone choose between two people they love?

Merlin handed Lancelot some food and said "Eat up! We need to put some weight back on you!"

"I'm sure I had put on some weight after I got married." Lancelot said.

"Well, you will be back in Camelot before midday tomorrow and you want to have all the strength you can." Merlin smiled.

"I feel like just locking myself away in my room for a few days and spending time with Rosilyn." Lancelot said.

"It may be hard for Rosilyn at first since she has no idea you are alive. We didn't tell her. She will be shocked, but I am sure she will be happy."Merlin said.

Gwaine got up and walked away from the camp and toward the water. Gwaine looked down at the stream as the sun was starting to set. Merlin walked up placing his hand on Gwaine's shoulder. "Gwaine, remember, this is all up to Rosilyn, not you," he said.

"How do I not just walk away and give Lancelot, the wife he deserves?" Gwaine asked.

"What about what Rosilyn deserves?" Merlin asked.

"If I wasn't there, she would be happy with Lancelot."

"Maybe she would, or maybe she would be unhappy without you."

"I do not know what to do, Merlin."

"Give her time and let her decide what she wants."

Lancelot walked to Gwaine. Merlin walked back towards camp leaving them alone together. "I wanted to tell you, I am sorry about Gavin. I know you and Rosilyn were very close to him," Lancelot said.

"It was very hard. I had to bury him. You are not supposed to bury a child," Gwaine said.

"How has Rosilyn been?" Lancelot asked.

"There have been times, I would go to check on her and she would cover herself with your cloak and be crying on the bed. I would beg her to eat. I would bring her breakfast in the morning and fresh water and then her dinner. She hardly left the room for the first two months. What do you tell a woman who just lost her new husband? I had to hear her cry many times. I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't fix what was wrong."

"I can't stand the thought of her feeling like that and all those tears. Rosilyn crying tears my heart out."

"I know that quite well now. It breaks my heart." Gwaine said as his voice trailed off.

Lancelot and Gwaine both walked over to the camp each lying down. Lancelot knew tomorrow he would be going to bed with his wife and he looked forward to that. Gwaine knew when they returned his relationship with Rosilyn would change a bit. Gwaine didn't know if he could handle that.

Rosilyn had taken her nap and then went to eat with Percival. He escorted her back to Gwaine's room. Rosilyn tidied up a bit and folded all her clothes. She looked in Gwaine's wardrobe and realized he really needed more clothing. He had one tunic hanging up. Rosilyn smiled and whispered "Oh… Gwaine." Rosilyn knew Gwaine should be back tomorrow and she was so excited to tell him about their child. Rosilyn glowed. She made everything perfect in his room. Rosilyn found a couple of Gwaine's tunics, under the bed. Rosilyn walked down to the laundry and asked a servant if they could have Sir Gwaine's tunics and trousers cleaned for him. She stopped by Gwen's room to ask her to make Gwaine several more tunics. Gwen was excited about her new project. Rosilyn felt she was accomplishing so much. Rosilyn grabbed a cloth from the kitchen to take to Gwaine's room to dust all the furniture. As she walked down the hallway she saw Percival again.

"I thought you were getting ready for bed?" Percival asked.

"I am cleaning before Gwaine gets back." Rosilyn smiled.

"He is a bit of a pig!"

"It wasn't that bad.

"You inspire him to be better, you know?"

"I do?"

"Yes, you really do. Shouldn't you lie down soon?"

"I will… Are you going to be overprotective?"

"Until Gwaine is here, yes, my lady," Percival said. Rosilyn laughed.

"Goodnight, Sir Percival!"

"Goodnight, my lady." Percival said as he walked into his room. Rosilyn walked back into Gwaine's room. She started to dust all the furniture and took great care to do the bed in detail. She felt the bed was her and Gwaine's sanctuary. Rosilyn was ready to see her knight. She was ready to lie in his arms once again. Rosilyn was excited to tell Gwaine about their happy news. She lay upon his bed and closed her eyes and dreamed of him kissing her and touching her. She looked around his room and realized she was so comfortable here now. She wanted to share this room with Gwaine. She would tell him when he returned. Rosilyn placed her nightdress on and went to the window and looked out at the moon and the stars. "I love you, my prince, wherever you are," Rosilyn whispered before walking to the candle and blowing it out and climbing into bed. Rosilyn took his pillow and laid her head upon it. She closed her eyes and breathed in and pretended he was there with her once again.


	38. Chapter 39

Rosilyn woke up early in the morning. She first grabbed a piece of bread and ate it so she wouldn't feel sick to her stomach again. Rosilyn heard a knock on the door. She quickly walked to the door to answer. As Rosilyn opened it she saw Gwen.

"Rosilyn, I brought you this new dress, I just finished," Gwen smiled.

"You didn't have to do that, Gwen." Rosilyn said. "I love it though!" "I will wear this for Gwaine today!" Rosilyn said cheerily. Rosilyn held the blue dress up to her and looked at it. I will look just like Princess Belle!"

"I thought you would like this one. Who is Princess Belle?"

"Oh, she's just a character from a story."

"Well, I am sure Gwaine will love you in it!" Gwen said as she looked around the room. "Here are Gwaine's tunics too. I made him two, and I will work on three more. Rosilyn looked them over. "They are perfect!" Rosilyn hung them in his wardrobe.

"This room is very cozy. Are you planning on staying in here now?"

"I may, I should ask Gwaine first though." Rosilyn laughed.

"Gwaine would have had you move in here, the day you first talked to him."

"You think so?"

"Yes, I truly believe so. I could tell he fancied you. He certainly had a hard time holding back his emotions. Speaking of emotions, I think I will be running around like a crazy woman today. I have so much to do this morning," Gwen smiled. "I better go see if I can get ready for Arthur's arrival." Gwen said as she exited Gwaine's room. Rosilyn put her clothes on and started to fix her hair, a knock on the door interrupted her. She noted that the knock was high up on the door so she knew it had to be Percival. Rosilyn laughed and said "Rosilyn isn't here!"

"My lady, if you aren't there, I guess I will just eat all of this food on this plate right out here!" Percival said.

"Oh… I guess I should eat!" she said as she swung the door open. Percival walked in with Rosilyn's plate and put it on the table for her.

"You sure did clean this up!" He said as he looked around Gwaine's room.

"I wanted it to be nice for him, when he came home," Rosilyn smiled.

"He will just be happy to come home to you, my lady," Percival said sincerely. Rosilyn sat down at the table and started to eat.

"I hope I will be a good mother." Rosilyn said.

"I have no doubt you will be that. The way you and Gwaine took care of Gavin, that's a good parent."

"I miss him too. Losing Lancelot and then Gavin, I can't handle anymore loss." Rosilyn lowered her hand over her stomach. "I can't lose anything else."

"I believe everything will be fine, my lady." Percival reassured.

Rosilyn and Percival sat at the table talking for quite some time. She talked to him about all of his adventures. He told her stories of his childhood. Rosilyn hated to see the hurt when he would speak about one of his parents who were killed. His father was a field worker. His mother was a kind woman with a heart of gold. Percival now thought of his fellow knights as his family. He would tell Rosilyn all the mischief that he and Gwaine had been up to since they both had been knighted. They had raided the kitchen on numerous occasions. The cook often threatened to stab Gwaine if he came anywhere near the doorway of her kitchen. Rosilyn loved hearing all the stories.

Rosilyn and Percival heard a bell sounded three times. Three times signaled the king was on his way back to the castle. Rosilyn jumped up and slid on her boots. Percival laughed at how quickly Rosilyn ran out the door and into the hall. Rosilyn walked quickly down the stairs.

"My lady, please be careful on the stairs!" Percival said.

"Yes, mother!" Rosilyn joked.

Rosilyn ran out the castle doors and stood at the middle of the staircase. She could hear the horse's hooves upon the stone, as they came around the corner and into the courtyard. She needed to see Gwaine's face. She wanted to be sure he made it back safely to her. Rosilyn closed her eyes. She was afraid to look as she heard them round the corner. _Please Gwaine be here, _Rosilyn thought. She opened her eyes and saw Gwaine and smiled. He looked very serious. She caught a glimpse of the horse in front of him and shook her head. _Why am I seeing Lancelot? Am I now having visions during the day_, Rosilyn asked herself. Rosilyn closed her eyes again and reopened them and her vision was even clearer now as his horse rode closer. Rosilyn couldn't breathe. Her eyes locked onto his and he smiled. Rosilyn raced down the stairs toward his horse and he hopped off quickly and pulled Rosilyn into a tight embrace. Rosilyn could see Gwaine looking down behind them. He couldn't bear to see this reunion. Lancelot wouldn't let Rosilyn go. Lancelot kissed Rosilyn's forehead. "Is it really you?" Rosilyn cried.

"It is, my lady," Lancelot smiled.

"How?" Rosilyn said as she still couldn't believe her eyes. She reached up and ran her hands through his hair. "It feels like you." She could smell his scent again. "It smells like you." Lancelot leaned down and kissed Rosilyn's lips. Rosilyn remembered those lips. Lancelot pulled Rosilyn tightly to him. Rosilyn looked over Lancelot shoulder again and now Gwaine was gone. She looked around and saw him walking into the castle. Lancelot took Rosilyn's hand and looked down at her wedding band. He rubbed it.

"I made a promise to come back. I am back. The thought of you kept me from losing my mind," Lancelot said. "All I did was dream of being home with you. I just wanted to be home with my wife."

"I still can't believe it's you! We all thought you had died." Rosilyn wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Lancelot, we will see you in the morning," Arthur said. Merlin nodded his head at Lancelot.

Gwen smiled and told Lancelot "I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you. Thank you for protecting Arthur with your life."

"My lady, it is my duty," Lancelot said modestly.

"It may be your duty, but still thank you!" Gwen said.

"It is nice to see you again, my friend," said Percival.

"Sir Percival," Lancelot said as he hugged him.

Rosilyn looked up at Gwaine's chamber window. She didn't know what to do. Lancelot is her husband. Lancelot is the one she made promises to the day she married him, but Rosilyn was carrying Gwaine's child. Rosilyn also knew she was deeply in love with Gwaine. Rosilyn caught a glimpse of Gwaine as he peered down at her and Lancelot. She looked up at him sadly.

Gwaine couldn't watch Rosilyn and Lancelot's reunion any longer. He could see Rosilyn was having difficulty keeping her focus on Lancelot. Gwaine could tell by the look of his room that she was excited by his return. Everything was clean. A knock at the door distracted his thinking.

"Excuse me, Sir Gwaine, your washing is done," the servant said as he handed Gwaine his tunics and trousers. Gwaine went to close the door. "Sir," the man grabbed more off the cart. "Your lady's too" he said as he handed Gwaine, Rosilyn's garments.

"Thank you," Gwaine said. As Gwaine closed the door and put the clothes on the table his emotions started to break. He slammed his fist on the table. He thought about the last few weeks he spent with Rosilyn. Gwaine knew Rosilyn loved him very much, but he also knew he didn't have the right to take away Lancelot's wife. Gwaine walked to the bed and saw Rosilyn's night dress tossed upon the blanket. He picked it up and gripped it tight. Gwaine didn't want to let go of Rosilyn. How could he give her up? She was as necessary as the air he breathed. He felt already that he wanted to run far from Camelot. He wanted to run away from the pain of watching Rosilyn reconnect with her husband. Gwaine knew he should just give it time, but would it be right for him to be with Rosilyn even if she did choose him. Gwaine couldn't help, but to feel in a hopeless position. He walked around the bed and slipped his boots off. He lie back on the bed and looked beside him at the empty spot on the bed that Rosilyn laid on. He thought of the smiles she would give him. He looked at the door and remembered when she first slid the door latch to lock it right before they made love for the first time. Gwaine closed his eyes and remembered the expression Rosilyn would make at him when she longed for his kiss. Gwaine looked at the bed and remembered the first time he laid her upon the bed and kissed her. Gwaine didn't want to leave the room or face the world. He wondered if he had just watched the best thing that ever happened to him fall apart.

Lancelot had waited for months to see Rosilyn again. He was excited to just get her alone. Lancelot took Rosilyn's hand as he led her back to their room. Rosilyn was still in a daze and as she walked by Gwaine's room her heart sank. Lancelot stopped in front of their door and leaned in to kiss Rosilyn. "I've been waiting for this for months," he said. Rosilyn trembled slightly as his lips touched hers. She never thought she would ever feel his lips again. Lancelot opened the door and walked in. Lancelot looked at the room taking it all in and then went over to his wardrobe and stared inside. "You didn't get rid of any of my clothes."

"I couldn't," Rosilyn said.

"What happened to you?" Rosilyn asked.

"Morgana must have found me after my fall from the cliff and took me prisoner."

"Why did she keep you alive?"

"I do not know, my lady. I am glad she did."

Lancelot looked back down at her ring finger and rubbed it. "I am sorry about what you have been through," Lancelot said quietly. "I feel some of it is my fault."

"Why?" Rosilyn asked.

"I sometimes put my duty before anything else."

"Lancelot that is who you are though, you saved Gwaine and Arthur," Rosilyn said.

"My lady, the love I have for you kept me believing that I would make it back to Camelot. I would look out my window and gaze at the moon and stars and I felt closer to you. I would tell you to hold on, I am coming home. I love you very much." Rosilyn at that moment remembered her vision of Lancelot staring out a window and up into the sky.

"My knight, I have missed you." Rosilyn whispered.

"I have missed so much time with you and I want that to end right now," Lancelot said. He walked toward Rosilyn and traced his finger down her face. Rosilyn looked down. She was very uncomfortable at this moment knowing she had been with another man while he was gone. He placed his finger under her chin and tilted her head upward. He leaned in very close and slowly kissed her lips. Rosilyn at first had to get used to his kiss again, but she recalled quickly what a great kisser her husband was. Rosilyn started to recall all the passion she and Lancelot always seemed to have. Lancelot pulled her as close as he could to him and gripped the back of her head. Rosilyn's knees got a bit weak. Although she loved Gwaine immensely she started to enjoy being in Lancelot's arms again. Rosilyn wasn't sure if it was relief that he was alive or if she was just more deeply confused than ever before.

Lancelot started to walk Rosilyn toward the bed. Rosilyn wasn't sure if she was ready for that yet. She broke their kiss quickly. "Maybe we should eat first? Rosilyn said.

"There is nothing I want more than you, at this moment, in this entire kingdom or any other kingdom." Lancelot said.

Rosilyn didn't want to hurt Gwaine, but she didn't want to deny Lancelot either. Lancelot was still her husband and he had been waiting for her for months. Lancelot went to the window and closed the drapes. He lit a candle at the far end of the room and took Rosilyn's hand once again. Lancelot leaned over to kiss Rosilyn. Rosilyn felt the power of Lancelot's kiss all the way to her toes. Rosilyn didn't kiss Lancelot back at first being very loyal to Gwaine, but after a minute she was overpowered with the affection she had always had for her dark haired knight. She slowly started to return the affection and then Rosilyn let all the love and emotions over the last few months pour into her love making. Rosilyn knew she was his wife and she would honor Lancelot as her husband.

She took two steps back so she was right at the bed and Lancelot slowly unlaced her dress. Rosilyn felt Lancelot's hand skim along her breast as he lifted off her dress. It sent a chill down her body. Rosilyn was grateful that Lancelot was alive and she wanted to show him how much. Rosilyn lifted Lancelot's tunic off and then kissed him as she slid his trousers down. Lancelot took a step back to appreciate Rosilyn's beauty. His eyes were so warm and loving. Rosilyn closed the distance between she and Lancelot and started to kiss his neck. Rosilyn then stopped for a moment and wrapped her arms around the back of Lancelot's head and interlocked her fingers. Rosilyn just gazed into his brown eyes. Many feelings had started to stir for Rosilyn and she immediately walked backwards to the bed leading Lancelot. Rosilyn scooted herself back onto the bed and Lancelot moved close to her and laid upon her as he slowly worked his mouth along her body. Rosilyn closed her eyes and would see Gwaine. Rosilyn kept trying to shake off those thoughts. She knew Gwaine had to be hurting and he seemed to permeate all her thoughts. Rosilyn needed to talk to Gwaine as soon as she could. He had to know about the baby. She was going to have to come clean to Lancelot, but not right now. Rosilyn opened her eyes once again. "I love you, my wife," Lancelot whispered.

"I love you, my husband," Rosilyn whispered back. Rosilyn knew she loved him, but was it the same love she felt for Gwaine? She didn't know right now. Rosilyn took a deep breath and sat herself up and laid Lancelot on his back. She thought if she did the work that maybe she would stop thinking so much. She started at his forehead and started to kiss her way down his body. She lingered on his lips for several minutes. It was driving Lancelot crazy. Rosilyn would kiss his bottom lip and then his top. She loved to watch Lancelot's expression as she teased him. Rosilyn kissed his neck over and over again. The pleasure made his breathing become heavier. Rosilyn slowly moved to his chest, Rosilyn, noticed Lancelot had many scars that he didn't have when he left her. She thought it probably happened when he fell off the cliff. She started to cry. She didn't want Lancelot to notice, so she used the back of her hand to wipe her tears. Lancelot sat up.

"My lady, what is wrong?" he said. Rosilyn wiped her eyes.

"The scars… I just hate that you went through all that." Rosilyn cried.

"It's okay. I am here now."

"I thought you were dead."

"It's okay. Everything's okay." Lancelot said. He handed her back her dress. "My lady, get dressed and we can go eat first."

"You wanted to…"

"My lady, we have time. We will go talk. I know this is a lot of emotion for you to deal with all at once." Lancelot put his clothes back on and started to gather Rosilyn's clothes too. Lancelot held Rosilyn for many minutes before they proceeded to the dining room to eat. Lancelot sat next to Rosilyn and placed his hand on her thigh. Rosilyn was extremely quiet. "My lady, do you still love me?"

Rosilyn was shaken out of her haze. She knew even if she loved Gwaine she definitely still loved Lancelot too. She just felt a different type of love for each. She wasn't sure how to define each, but she knew she had always been confused about the both of them. "I do love you," Rosilyn said.

"You just seem different." Lancelot said.

"It's a lot to take in." Rosilyn said.

"Do you want to still be with me?"

"I never wanted you to leave in the first place. You have been gone for three months. It just takes time for me to get used to again." Rosilyn looked at Lancelot and realized he has been locked up for all those months just dreaming of what it would be like to be with her again and he deserved that. Rosilyn finished her food. She walked over to Lancelot and wrapped her arms over his shoulders. He looked up at Rosilyn. Rosilyn whispered into his ear, "My husband, what do you desire?"

"There is nothing in this world I desire more then I desire you," he whispered back.

"We should head back to our room," Rosilyn said as she kissed his neck.

"I would like that," Lancelot said. Rosilyn then took Lancelot's hand and led him back to their room. Rosilyn closed their bedroom door and locked it. She reached up and ran her hands through his hair.

"I love you, Lancelot," Rosilyn said.

"I love you, my lady," Lancelot said as he looked into her eyes. Rosilyn trembled as she removed Lancelot's tunic and started slowly untie his trousers. She hoped Lancelot didn't notice how much her nerves were getting to her. Lancelot kissed Rosilyn's lips lightly. He pulled back and just stared into her eyes. "Do you remember our first kiss?" Lancelot asked. Rosilyn smiled.

"I do." She said.

"I was so afraid to kiss you. I held myself back. I had desired to kiss you the first day at the overlook. I didn't want you to feel I was trying to disrespect you. I now wish I had taken that moment and captured it then. I felt love for you right away. I just fought it. I didn't want to love someone and risk my heart," Lancelot admitted. Rosilyn could feel that nervous feeling slipping away and making her feel closer to her husband. She loved how Lancelot was opening up with all his feelings to her.

"I remember wanting your kiss, my eyes pleading with you to just kiss me. I knew you were trying to respect me, but I longed for you so much. I just wanted you to take me in your arms and never let me go." Rosilyn smiled.

"My lady, will you do me the honor of marrying me? Do you remember when I asked you that?"

"I do. I was shocked." She laughed.

"I had practiced it in my head the night before, while you were asleep next to me," Lancelot said. "I knew time was the one thing we may not have, so to spend the time we did have with you, made sense to me."

Rosilyn remembered the vows they made to each other on their wedding day. Rosilyn looked down at her ring. "I remember how badly I wanted you. You were killing me!" Rosilyn laughed.

"My lady, how do you think I felt about your vow to wait until our wedding night to be together? That was killing me!"

"Our wedding night was…" Rosilyn started.

"Magical," They both said at once. They looked at each other and smiled. Rosilyn grabbed Lancelot and kissed him quickly. She was solely focused on just him at this moment. He quickly unlaced her dress and removed it. Rosilyn felt the longing she had felt many months ago. Lancelot was her knight. He was the one who first brought her to Camelot. Lancelot lifted Rosilyn into his arms. She looked into his eyes. Feeling every bit of his emotion, Rosilyn reached her hand toward Lancelot and ran her hand through his wavy locks. Rosilyn slowly pulled Lancelot's head toward hers and gingerly placed her lips upon his. Lancelot's lips and eyes had always been Rosilyn's weakness. She always melted when she looked into his eyes or with a kiss of his lips upon hers. He laid Rosilyn upon the bed and moved above her. She hastily gripped his back and then tugged at his trousers to remove them. She wanted to satisfy his desire. There was time for a slower, more intimate reunion later. He slid his trouser's down and Rosilyn yanked Lancelot down on top of her. He started to kiss her neck and Rosilyn closed her eyes. She breathed in and remembered that scent well. Lancelot always smelled so good. She had slept with his tunic after he was gone to keep that scent with her. It had now returned. Rosilyn's desire seemed to grow even greater now. Lancelot could not contain his longing any more. Lancelot entered her very quickly. Rosilyn gripped his neck to hold him as close as she could to her. He kept kissing her as he made love to her. Rosilyn grabbed him by the waist and pulled him tightly so he couldn't escape far from her. His rhythm increased as Rosilyn moaned louder and louder. Rosilyn liked the feel of him close to her. Lancelot tried to control his desire. He was much quieter but he felt her moaning getting much louder. Rosilyn dug her fingernails into his back slightly. Lancelot finally gave the control up and started to moan along with her. His rhythm increased again as Rosilyn's moans increased. Lancelot gripped the pillow on both sides of Rosilyn's head and buried his head next to Rosilyn's as he let out a final groan and Rosilyn sighed loudly. He collapsed on Rosilyn. All those months of being without her finally satisfied slightly. Lancelot wasn't sure if his weight on Rosilyn was bothering her until she reached up and held him to her tightly. She didn't want him to move at all. He turned his face to look at her. "Rosilyn, I love you more then I could ever put into words," Lancelot said. Rosilyn looked into Lancelot's eyes. She saw the calm in his eyes now. Rosilyn stroked Lancelot's hair. She was going to take care of her husband until she could decide what to do. The confused feelings Rosilyn was having were not Lancelot's fault. Rosilyn loved Lancelot. Rosilyn loved Gwaine. What did her heart truly want? She really needed to talk to Gwaine.

Lancelot went over to lie on his side of the bed and then motioned for Rosilyn to lay with him. He had her cuddle up in his arms. He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her forehead. "I missed you so much," Lancelot said.

"My husband, I can't believe you are here again, I missed you too," Rosilyn whispered.

"When it is dark would you like to walk to the overlook?" Lancelot asked. "I can try that attempt at that first kiss again?" he smiled.

"Oh, you want a redo?" Rosilyn asked.

"I'd like to give that a chance." Lancelot smirked. "I would like to spend time with you tonight. Tomorrow, I really need to go practice first thing in the morning. They didn't allow me to practice as a prisoner," he smirked. Rosilyn looked a bit sad. "Why are you sad, my lady?"

"It just bothers me that you would have sacrificed yourself and it cost you," Rosilyn wept.

"Do not cry, Rosilyn, I am here now," Lancelot said. Rosilyn wanted to tell Lancelot about her situation but she felt she should wait until she had discussed it with Gwaine. Lancelot rubbed Rosilyn's tears away. Rosilyn sat up and started to get dressed. She wanted to brush her hair but realized it was still in Gwaine's room. Rosilyn wasn't sure what to do now. She fixed it with her fingers the best she could. Lancelot walked up behind Rosilyn as she looked in the mirror and kissed her neck. "My lady, would you mind if I went to the royal blacksmith and got a new sword before we go out?"

"No, I don't mind."

"Would you like to go or wait here?"

"I will wait here. I need to do a few things anyway." Rosilyn said. Lancelot came over and kissed Rosilyn. He put his forehead to hers.

"I love you."

"I love you too," said Rosilyn. Lancelot then walked out of their chambers to head to the shop next to the armory. Rosilyn peered out of the doorway to see if anyone was in the hallway. She saw no sign of anyone. Rosilyn walked over to Gwaine's door and tried to open it. It was locked from the inside. Rosilyn knocked on the door. Gwaine didn't answer. She knocked again. "Gwaine, please come to the door."

Gwaine stood at the window staring outside. It was hard to hear Rosilyn's voice and hear her plead with him. Gwaine slowly made his way to the door and opened the door. He looked at Rosilyn and could tell she was a bit disheveled. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Gwaine, may I please speak with you?" she pled.

"I can see who you have chosen," he said as he pointed to her hair.

"It wasn't a choice I was making at that moment. He is my husband. I never wanted this. I never wanted anyone to get hurt."

"Rosilyn, someone is going to get hurt. It might as well be me. Lancelot saved my life. I wouldn't be here without him. He has always deserved you. I never have deserved you. You were always a dream I was chasing. I knew it would eventually disappear. I deserve it."

"You know how much I love you!" Rosilyn said.

"I saw you marry him. You made vows to him. He loves you so much."

"You saw me marry him? Gwaine, there is more here to consider then just the vows I made."

"Rosilyn, I am being honorable. I am doing the right thing. It may kill me, but I know you will be happy with Lancelot, if I step away."

"Gwaine? What about our future? I really need to talk to you."

"I have no right to you. I don't know if I can live with myself if I hurt the man who saved my life. You are Lancelot's world. He told us that. You were his beacon to get home."

"Gwaine…please listen," Rosilyn pleaded. Gwaine leaned his arm against the door frame and put his head on his arm.

"Princess, as much as I would like to have that future I don't know how to do that without killing the one truly good soul I have ever met in my life."Gwaine walked over to his table and picked up Rosilyn's clothes and brush and handed it to her. He swept her hair off her face and leaned down and kissed her lips lightly. "You deserve way more then I could ever give you, my lady. I always wanted to be your prince, but I truly knew I didn't deserve that."

"Gwaine," Rosilyn cried. Gwaine couldn't bear to see her like this.

"Rosilyn, it was neither of our faults, but we must accept the pain. You know how much I love you," Gwaine croaked out. Gwaine wiped at his eyes.

"I love you," Rosilyn wept.

"I will always love you too. Be happy. Make your life a good one. Don't look back."

"Gwaine, that won't be possible. We are…" Rosilyn was interrupted by footsteps. She just kept looking at Gwaine. Leon walked toward them. Rosilyn ran into her chambers and closed the door tossing all the items in the wardrobe and collapsing on the floor of the room. She couldn't handle this. Gwaine all but just gave up on their future together and she couldn't tell him about the baby. Rosilyn worried about Gwaine.

Rosilyn was still sitting on the floor and crying when Lancelot returned. Lancelot rushed to her side. "My lady, why are you crying?" Lancelot asked. Rosilyn leaned on Lancelot's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. Lancelot held Rosilyn. He didn't know what was wrong, but he wanted to be there for her. Rosilyn looked up at Lancelot and kissed him. Lancelot stood up and lifted Rosilyn and carried her to the bed. He gently put her down and sat next to her. He took her hand in his and held it. "My lady, do you just want to wait to go to the overlook?" Lancelot asked.

"No, once it is dark, we can go."Rosilyn said. Lancelot lifted Rosilyn's head and sat down. He placed her head in his lap and stroked her hair. "Lancelot, you are very good to me."

"A man should always be good to a woman," Lancelot spoke.

"Your mother would be very proud of you," Rosilyn said. Lancelot looked at Rosilyn with a smile and his eyes looked a bit more emotional than usual.

"My lady, thank you," Lancelot said. Lancelot had never thought about what his mother would feel about him since she had been gone for so long. Lancelot remembered just bits of his family. He remembered how his mother made him feel. He always felt protected by her. He knew he wanted his mom to be pleased at the man he had become. Rosilyn continued to lay her head on his lap. She loved looking up at him. Lancelot had been gone so long that she relished any time that she could look at his tan skin and brown eyes. Lancelot was in love with everything about Rosilyn. He wondered if she still planned on leaving in the following months. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy the time he could spend with her.

Rosilyn got up after an hour, when the room darkened. She walked to the window and looked out. She noticed it was now dark, there were plenty of stars in the sky and the moon was full. Rosilyn looked down at the courtyard. It was very quiet out there tonight. "Looks beautiful out," Rosilyn said. Lancelot walked up behind her and pulled her close to him and rested his head on her shoulder.

"It looks beautiful in here too," Lancelot commented. Rosilyn turned around and kissed Lancelot. Rosilyn wondered how you can be in love with two men at the same time. She realized she had always been in love with two men even before her wedding. Rosilyn remembered that kiss with Gwaine at the spring, behind the tavern. She didn't know if you can just count it as a kiss because the intensity of it. Rosilyn never believed anything would come from her connection with Gwaine. Rosilyn remembered the same intensity with that kiss in the meadow and at the door in her room with Lancelot. Lancelot took Rosilyn's hand and guided her to the door.

Rosilyn wasn't looking forward to passing Gwaine's room. She stepped into the hall and saw his door and she bit her lip and closed her eyes. She wanted to cry all over again but didn't because she knew Lancelot would wonder why she was so emotional. "My lady, would you like to stop by the kitchen before we go to the overlook?" Lancelot asked.

"I am not really hungry," Rosilyn said. After some consideration, Rosilyn thought she should probably eat something for her baby. "Yes, I think I could use something," Rosilyn smiled.

"Of course, my lady. What would you like? Maybe a sandwich?" Lancelot smiled.

"My knight that would be so perfect," Rosilyn smiled. They arrived in the kitchen and Lancelot went straight to the fresh bread. He started to cut the bread and place chicken inside and lettuce. He then sliced some cheese and put it on the top of all the toppings. He wrapped it in cloth and grabbed a couple goblets and some wine.

"My lady, I would hold your hand if I had a free one at this time," Lancelot laughed.

"That's sweet."

When Lancelot and Rosilyn arrived at the overlook, Rosilyn remembered Lancelot standing there after her date with Gwaine. She left Gwaine at the feast to go after Lancelot. Rosilyn had sought out Lancelot to be with her. He didn't want to fall in love with her and she asked him to give it a chance. Rosilyn sat down on the wall and Lancelot sat beside her.

"My lady, do you wish for your sandwich now?" Lancelot asked.

"Maybe shortly," Rosilyn smiled.

"May I kiss you?" Lancelot asked.

"You are my husband."

"It's just I've been so nervous since I've been back. It's like starting over with you."

"Your kiss is something I certainly did miss."

Lancelot leaned over and took his hand and guided her lips toward his. "I love you, my lady," he said very softly.

Gwaine was leaving the stables when he saw two figures sitting on the stone wall by the overlook. He soon realized it was Lancelot and Rosilyn so he decided to stay in the stables. He was sure leaving would draw their attention since it was so quiet this evening. He stepped back into the doorway but where he could still see them. He saw Lancelot lean in and kiss Rosilyn. The pain that struck his heart was immediate. Gwaine watched as he saw the kiss go on and on. He closed his eyes and hoped they would leave soon. Gwaine knew he was trapped in the stables until they did leave. He couldn't face Rosilyn. He saw how her heart broke earlier and he couldn't face her especially now. Gwaine paced back and forth in the stable. He walked back to the doorway and peered out again. Lancelot took Rosilyn's hand and stood her up. He saw Rosilyn walk forward and kiss Lancelot. Gwaine exhaled deeply. Lancelot held her in his arms and kissed her neck. He couldn't take much more of this. Gwaine was hoping it was over. He then saw Lancelot pull out two goblets and wine. Gwaine needed to leave. He couldn't take it anymore. Gwaine went to the back corner of the stable and into an empty stall. He lay upon the hay and fought his emotions. He thought about when Rosilyn came to his room just hours before and he had to fight his feelings then too. He wanted to reach out and hold her. He wanted to tell her to choose him. He had to have the strength to fight that off. He was fully in love with this woman and now he had lost her as well as Gavin. He felt like his world had fallen apart. Gwaine waited an hour and then poked his head out and the coast was clear. He left the stables and headed down to the lower town. He needed a drink. He needed to forget.

Gwaine made it to The Rising Sun quickly. Berinon saw Gwaine come in and grabbed a tankard for him. "Keep'em coming!" Gwaine said as he sat down.

"Sir Gwaine, I see you're alone." Berinon said.

"I will be alone from now on." Gwaine said.

"What about Rosilyn?" Berinon asked.

"Oh you haven't heard? Sir Lancelot is alive. He was being held prisoner. I am sure word will be around town tomorrow."

"I am sorry, Gwaine. Rosilyn came to see me when you were gone. She and Percival stayed a bit. She was so happy. I had never seen that woman glow like she did that day. She spoke of you with such great emotion. I am surprised she threw it away." Berinon said as he sat down across from Gwaine.

"She didn't. I walked away. Lancelot didn't deserve to be hurt by his wife and friend."

"Rosilyn deserves to be happy too. If you take away her choice it's as bad as putting her in a prison too."

"Rosilyn loves him. She will get close to him again. I just need to stay away from her."

"So, you are hurting yourself too."

"I am doing what is right."

"Maybe the truth would be the right way to go."

"You want me to tell Lancelot that I love his wife and him returning only complicated things?

"No, maybe what happened between you and she would be a start. What does Rosilyn want?"

"I don't know."

"Why do you not know?"

"I haven't talked to her since Lancelot returned. She came to me and I told her I needed to walk away."

"I can't imagine she was content with that."

"She started to cry."

"So you are harming her and yourself to spare Lancelot from the truth, the truth that his wife is in love with you and you in love with her?"

"It's just we made decisions based on Lancelot being dead. Rosilyn wouldn't have chosen me. She chose me because her knight was dead."

"That was true then. She was with Lancelot. She believed him to be dead and became close to you. Rosilyn deserves to make a decision based on how she feels now, not what you decided was right for her. What are you going to do? Are you going to replace her with an endless stream of ladies?" Gwaine didn't respond. Gwaine pounded down his ale and asked for two more. Berinon went over and got two more tankards and sat them directly in front of Gwaine. "I see where you are going here, Sir Gwaine. You hope to get so drunk that you forget what you are doing to her. You should have heard her out. "

"She looked happy when she was with Lancelot today. I was stuck in the stable while they were kissing."

"Maybe she does want to be with him or maybe she didn't get a choice, but since she came to you and you didn't hear her out then you have no idea." Berinon said. Gwaine just looked down into the tankard of ale hoping a solution would present itself which wasn't going to happen. It was not easy. Gwaine knew talking to her would be just as big of struggle as walking away from her.

"I should talk to her." Gwaine agreed.

"You should wait until tomorrow." Berinon said as he looked at his ale.

"I know, give me another ale please, Berinon." Gwaine asked.

"Sir Gwaine, that lady loves you very much. Rosilyn is perfect for you. I believe you know that though." Berinon said as he sat down the tankard of ale in front of Gwaine and headed back behind the bar. Gwaine sat at the table he once occupied with Rosilyn and stared at that seat. He smiled as he thought about her first night at the tavern and how she passed out at the table and he carried her back to her room. He closed his eyes. _Prince rescues the princess once again,_ he remembered her saying. He wondered if he should have kissed her then. Gwaine didn't know what to make of his feelings that night. He had an attraction to her more than anyone else he had ever met, but he didn't know if he was feeling love. Gwaine now knew all along he had fallen in love with Rosilyn quite suddenly. Gwaine drank down the last sips of his ale and bid Berinon a good night as he placed the payment on the counter.

"Good luck, Sir Gwaine." Berinon said.

Gwaine walked up the walkway to the castle and looked up at Rosilyn and Lancelot's room and saw the light was off. He knew he had to go to his room and sleep alone. It would be the first time since Gavin's death he had been alone in his room. He wished Rosilyn was there with him. He opened his door to his room slowly and the coldness of his chamber hit him. Being without Rosilyn was so painful. Gwaine didn't feel the warmness he once had. He looked on his chair and found a dress that he had missed when he gave the garments to Rosilyn. He picked it up and smelled it. It had the scent of her perfume still lingering on it. Gwaine took a deep breath in and recaptured Rosilyn's scent. He missed being close to her. He removed his clothes and slowly went around to his side of the bed leaving Rosilyn's unoccupied like he still believed she would be back. His room haunted him with visions of Rosilyn. He now knew Rosilyn was etched into his soul. She was part of him that wouldn't leave. Gwaine whispered "Rosilyn, I am sorry." He thought about her until he was so tired he passed out.


	39. Chapter 40

Rosilyn awoke and looked beside her and Lancelot was still there so she knew it was not a dream. She was happy that her husband was alive but she was also missing Gwaine terribly. She held her stomach. Rosilyn didn't want to raise her baby alone. She wanted to be with Gwaine. She loved Lancelot but her future was with Gwaine. Rosilyn closed her eyes. She needed to talk to Lancelot. She needed to be honest about everything. Lancelot started to wake. Rosilyn covered her naked body. Rosilyn wasn't comfortable with Lancelot like she was with Gwaine. Lancelot rolled over on his side and looked at Rosilyn. He smiled at her and kissed her. "Are you okay?" Lancelot asked.

"I am," Rosilyn said.

"You look so serious," he said.

"Do you think we can talk sometime today?"

"We can this evening," Lancelot said. "I have practice this morning and then patrols after. I would love to spend all day in bed with you but I have to get back to protecting Camelot. If you need me I will remain here with you though."

"I will be fine, my knight."

Lancelot hurriedly threw on his clothes and kissed Rosilyn on her lips before heading out the door. Rosilyn laid there and started to feel a bit sick to her stomach. She quickly ran to grab a piece of bread from the table but was too late. She grabbed the bucket and threw up into it. There was a knock at the door and Rosilyn grabbed the sheet, wrapped it around herself as she made her way to the door and opened it.

"Hello, Rosilyn!" Percival smiled. He looked at that she was wrapped in just a sheet. "Would you like me to come back later?"

Rosilyn started to feel sick again. She ran across the room and threw up in the bucket again. "No, please don't leave me like this."

"I will not," Percival said closing the door behind him. He walked over and held Rosilyn's hair so she would not get sick on it. "Have you told anyone yet?"

"No… I tried telling Gwaine," Rosilyn said. She started to cry.

"What happened?"

"He told me he had to walk away from our relationship."

"I would have told him about the baby, but Leon walked down the hall." Rosilyn said.

"He didn't even let you into the room to talk?"

"No," Rosilyn said.

"He couldn't handle it. If he had you in that room, things would have gone quite different. He knew he couldn't be near you in private." Percival said as he shook his head, "You need to talk to him; he needs to know you are with child."

"I will try to talk to him again," Rosilyn said. Rosilyn started to feel sick again. Percival grabbed her hair once again and held it out of the way. Her sheet started to slip and he held that too. Rosilyn got back off of her knees and sat on the chair and sipped some water and ate some bread. Percival waited several minutes to see if it was over or if she was going to get sick again.

"What do you want?" Percival asked.

"What do you mean?" Rosilyn questioned.

"Who do you want to be with, in your heart?"

Rosilyn just looked at Percival for a minute. "That's a hard question," Rosilyn sighed.

"It really isn't that hard. You only have two choices, unless, you want to throw my name in too?"

Rosilyn laughed. "It's only that I don't know what the right thing is to do."

"What do you want?" Percival asked again.

"I want the future I had planned with Gwaine." Rosilyn finally admitted.

"Then that is the right thing to do. Do not stay with Lancelot because you feel you need to. That's not fair to him."

Rosilyn looked down at the bed sheet still wrapped around her and said I guess I should get dressed. Percival smiled and said, "Rosilyn, I wish you luck."

"I think I will go talk to Gwen," Rosilyn said.

"That would be a good idea. I will see you later, my lady," Percival said as he grabbed the bucket to take with him as he exited the room.

"Thank you, Sir Percival. You are a good friend."

"My lady, it is my pleasure to help you."

Rosilyn sat there for several minutes wondering how today would go. She breathed in and felt confident that she could do it. She wanted to talk to Gwaine first. Rosilyn quickly got dressed and headed down the hall to see Gwen.

Gwaine left the practice field during the early morning to go speak to Rosilyn when he knew she would be alone. He made it to their hall and after taking a deep breath and looking down he knocked on her door. Percival was leaving his room and saw Gwaine waiting at the door. "Gwaine, Rosilyn was going to go speak to Gwen. She may be there… If you were looking for her," Percival said.

"Thank you, I would like to talk to her. I think there is much to be said." Gwaine said. Gwaine walked down the hall and to the other side of the castle to Gwen's room.

When Rosilyn arrived at Gwen's room, Gwen was frazzled and seemed to have a hard time remembering what she came back to her room for. Rosilyn saw Gwen's door was open and walked in.

"Hello, Gwen!" Rosilyn said.

"Rosilyn!" Gwen said.

"How are you?" Gwen said as she fixed her dress.

"What has you so flustered today?" Rosilyn asked.

"Arthur asked me to marry him!"

"Oh my, that is big!"

Gwaine arrived at the door and waited outside to not disturb them. He could hear Rosilyn and he couldn't wait until he could look into her eyes again.

"How do you know you are marrying the right man?" Gwen asked.

"When you look around you the colors are a bit brighter. The stars shine more brilliantly. The world feels right. You look into his eyes and can't imagine being anywhere else. His hand fits so perfectly with yours. You never want him to leave." Rosilyn smiled.

"You seem to know a lot about how to marry the right man!" Gwen said.

"I do," Rosilyn said. Gwaine heard this and realized he had his answer and he walked away from Gwen's door. Rosilyn was happy with the man she married. He knew she loved him, but Lancelot was first. Lancelot was this man she spoke of that made everything right. "I know about marrying the right man because I don't think I did," Rosilyn said.

"It's Gwaine. He is the right one," Gwen whispered.

"He is…" Rosilyn said softly.

"Gwaine did fit perfectly with you," Gwen agreed.

"He is my soul mate. Arthur is yours, Gwen."

"And Lancelot?"

"Lancelot resides in my heart and Gwaine in my soul."

"That's a tough spot to be in, Rosilyn"

"It is…" Rosilyn said sadly.

Gwaine went to his room and quickly changed out of his knight's gear into a tunic and trousers and grabbed his jacket. He walked toward town, but wasn't going to the Rising Sun because he knew what Berinon would say to him. He would ask why he didn't talk to her. He heard what she said. It seemed rather obvious who she was referring to. He makes his way outside of town to Hogs Herd tavern. He walks in and orders up a drink. It will be the start of many this early afternoon. Gwaine didn't really care what happened to him anymore. He just wanted to pain to go away. Gwaine ordered drink after drink.

Rosilyn didn't see Gwaine anywhere around the castle or grounds. Lancelot would be on patrols until late tonight, so she would have time to talk to Gwaine if she could find him. Rosilyn kept watching out the window of her room until dark. She finally saw a stumbling figure make his way to the castle. She knew it was Gwaine and went into the hallway. As Gwaine made it up the stairs, Rosilyn met him at the top. "Gwaine?"

"Yes, princess?"

"Have you been drinking all day?"

"Not all of the day, most of it, but not all of it."

"Why?"

"You don't need to keep watch over me," Gwaine smirked.

"I care about you," Rosilyn stressed.

"You do?"

"I do very much so," Rosilyn said grasping both of Gwaine's hands.

"I've lost everything in my life now."

"You haven't lost everything."

"I have," Gwaine said as he stumbled backwards. Lancelot came around the corner of the hall and saw Gwaine and Rosilyn. He looked at them and knew there was something going on. There seemed to be a lot of tension. Rosilyn couldn't look at Gwaine and he looked very emotional.

"Is everything alright?" Lancelot asked.

"Your lovely wife was afraid I couldn't make it to my door, me, being as drunk as I am." Gwaine responded slurring his speech. Rosilyn walked back into her and Lancelot chamber and started to cry.

"Gwaine, let me help you inside," Lancelot said. Lancelot opened Gwaine's chamber door. He took Gwaine's arm and led him toward his bed.

"Here drink this," Lancelot said.

"Eww… What is that?"Gwaine asked making a face.

"It's water. Drink up!"

"Why do I need water?" Gwaine said as he tried to sit up.

"You need to drink that so you don't get a pounding head tomorrow." Lancelot answered. Gwaine sat up a bit and fell back on the bed and hit his head. Lancelot sat down at the table and thought it was best if he waited there until Gwaine had gone to sleep. He put his feet on the chair across from him. He realized his foot was on some clothing. He walked over to the chair and reached into it and pulled out the garment. He looked at it strangely. It was a dress. It then occurred to him that it looked familiar. He lifted it up and could smell a familiar scent. He looked at Gwaine passed out on the bed and the dress. He knew how close Gwaine and Rosilyn had seemed at different points during their relationship. He started to wonder if they had spent time together. Gwaine hadn't been drinking like this since Lancelot had known him. He looked at Gwaine's bed. It was so over the top ornate Lancelot found it strange. A bed fit for a princess in Gwaine's chambers. He gripped the dress. He looked at Gwaine's state of being. Gwaine was hurting. He recalled Rosilyn on the floor of their room, crying. Lancelot went over and placed the dress back where it was. He knew, he had told Gwaine to take care of Rosilyn and knowing the two of them were already attracted to each other he had a feeling things may have gotten more intimate. Lancelot didn't want to think about it. He always knew Gwaine loved Rosilyn. Gwaine protected her. Gwaine liked to be her hero. Lancelot would talk to Rosilyn about this tomorrow. He wondered if this was what Rosilyn wanted to talk about. He looked back at Gwaine on the bed and went over to the window and shut the curtain. He blew out the candle before exiting Gwaine's room.

Lancelot went back to his chamber and saw Rosilyn staring out the window. "Are you okay?" Lancelot asked. Rosilyn shook her head. Lancelot wrapped his arms around Rosilyn and kissed her neck. "My lady?"

"Yes, Lancelot," Rosilyn said softly.

"Are you ready for bed?" Lancelot asked.

"Yes." Rosilyn said. Lancelot took her hand and led her to the bed. He could tell Rosilyn was distracted. Lancelot thought his feelings about Gwaine and Rosilyn were correct. He didn't blame either of them, but he did want the truth. Lancelot lay with Rosilyn and pulled her close to him. He loved her and knew she loved him, but did she love him more than Gwaine he wondered?


	40. Chapter 41

Rosilyn woke up and saw Lancelot seated at their table. He had his elbow on the table and was deep in thought. Rosilyn got up and went to him and placed her arms around his neck from behind. She kissed his cheek.

"I was thinking we could talk today," Lancelot said.

"What did you want to talk about?" Rosilyn asked.

"You and Gwaine," Lancelot replied. Rosilyn went around the table and sat down in the chair across from Lancelot. Rosilyn started to look overcome with emotion. "I do not blame either of you. I knew he loved you. I knew you cared about him too." Rosilyn couldn't speak right now. She saw how Gwaine was last night and she wondered if he would be able to be a father when he was trying to destroy himself. Rosilyn took a deep breath in and walked over to the window.

"It was right after Gavin died. I didn't want to be alone," Rosilyn said.

"I am going to go to the practice fields this morning, but we can talk when I get back."

"Yes, my knight," Rosilyn said quietly. Lancelot walked over and put his arms around Rosilyn.

"My lady, it is alright. Sometimes things happen for a reason. We shall talk tonight." Lancelot said as he kissed her tenderly.

Lancelot quickly got ready for practice and went down to the practice field. He saw Gwaine outside already. He looked a mess. Lancelot went up to Gwaine. "May I speak with you?" Lancelot asked.

"Yes," Gwaine said as he followed Lancelot to a quiet corner of the field.

"What are you intentions with Rosilyn?" Lancelot asked.

"What do you mean?"

"She told me that you and she were really close when I was gone."

"How close did she say we were?"

"I saw her dress in your room," Lancelot said.

"Well, you don't have to worry. I will stay away from your wife."

"Is she the reason you were drinking like you were last night?"

"Haven't you heard I'm Gwaine? That's just what I do."

"Gwaine, you may be reckless, but being a drunk isn't who you are!"

"I am not in the habit of stealing my friend's wives."

"I asked you to take care of her, because you cared about her a lot. I knew she would be in good hands. I totally understand if you fell in love with each other."

"She loves you. I heard her boast about you just yesterday. Once you returned, I knew it was over."

"She does have feelings for you," Lancelot said.

"It does not matter anymore. You will not have to worry about me." Gwaine said as he walked back onto the field. Lancelot saw that Gwaine was not facing any of this. Lancelot practiced hard, but was ready to talk to Rosilyn after a couple hours and excused himself. He went back to the room and found Rosilyn at the mirror brushing her hair.

"My lady, you look beautiful as always!" Lancelot smiled.

"Thank you, my knight." Rosilyn said.

"Would you like to talk now?" Lancelot asked.

"It will be hard, but I will."

"Do you love Gwaine?"

"Yes, I do. We had just barely become a couple when he left to find you. We just needed each other after Gavin died. Gwaine was always there for me. I barely spoke to him for two months. He still would bring me fresh water and breakfast every day. He would check on me. Sometimes he just sat at the table in our room, so I wouldn't be alone."

"How do you feel about us?"

"I feel the same way I did when you left. I love you," Rosilyn said as she walked to the window. She noticed Gwaine was heading out of town again. Rosilyn took a deep breath. She knew he was going to get drunk again. "I love you very much," she told Lancelot as her heart sank at Gwaine's actions. Rosilyn didn't want to pour out her heart to Lancelot about Gwaine and watch Gwaine break it. Rosilyn took a deep breath.

"Are you alright?"Lancelot asked.

"I am trying to get through."

"I talked to Gwaine this morning."

"What did he say?"

"He wouldn't admit you were the reason he was drinking. He said he would stay away from you."

"Oh…"

"What is the matter, my lady?"

"I am afraid for him."

"I can understand. You do love him."

"I love the both of you."

"Did you always love us both?"

"I am not sure." Rosilyn said in a whisper. He could see this was just confusing her more.

"Let's get out of this room. Would you like to get some food?"

"That would be nice," Rosilyn smiled.

Rosilyn and Lancelot walked out of their room and Percival was out in the hall. He was holding Rosilyn's dress. "Gwaine asked me to give this to you, my lady," Percival said.

"Thank you, Percival." Rosilyn said. "We are going to eat, would you like to accompany us?"

"Yes, my lady," Percival said.

Percival , Rosilyn, and Lancelot went to the dining hall to eat. Rosilyn wanted juice and Lancelot went to the kitchen to request one. "Did you talk to Gwaine yesterday?" Percival whispered.

"I talked to him for a minute when he was drunk."

"He went to find you early in the day. He went to find you when you were looking for Gwen."

"I never saw him."

"He was very anxious to talk to you. He seemed like he was open to hearing you out."

"I never saw him." Rosilyn said.

"He left to find you. I told him you were looking for Gwen."

"He seemed to end up at the tavern."

"I really don't know what happened,"

"I am worried about him. I saw him walking out of town again." Rosilyn said sadly.

"Just take care of yourself, please… He will come around."

Rosilyn ate dinner and spent the rest of the day with Lancelot. She would look out occasionally for Gwaine, but he must have come in late. Rosilyn felt bad for Gwaine. He felt alone, so he stayed alone. Rosilyn and Lancelot spent time as a married couple. Lancelot, of course, knew that Rosilyn still had strong feelings for his fellow knight.

Rosilyn awoke after Lancelot had left for practice. She didn't seem to feel sick to her stomach today, but when she looked down at her naked belly she could see that she was starting to show. She had a fairly big baby bump. It had been three weeks since Lancelot had returned. Gwen's wedding to Arthur would be next week, so Rosilyn knew she would see Gwaine soon. There would be a competition and festivities to honor her as their future queen. Rosilyn wanted to tell Gwen, but Rosilyn knew Gwen had been very busy! Rosilyn's pregnancy was confirmed to her by the fact her period never came. She still needed to talk to Gwaine, but she hadn't gotten a hold of him. He left in early morning and came back very late.

Rosilyn thought about Gwaine consistently. She hadn't felt his kiss in so long now. Rosilyn thought she should put on trousers and a large tunic to keep her enlarged belly from showing. Rosilyn fixed herself up and wanted to visit Merlin to explain her concerns about Gwaine. Rosilyn rushed across the castle and made it to the court physicians chamber just as Merlin was about to leave. "Merlin!" Rosilyn said as she hugged him.

"Rosilyn, how have you been?" Merlin asked.

"I've been confused, stressed, tired, and sick!"

"From the child you are carrying?"

"How do you know?"

"I've known for some time. I can feel magic. The child will have magic."

"Magic from Gwaine's father?"

"Well, Gwaine's father's magic, isn't that powerful, but combined with your abilities too."

"What abilities?"

"Your visions."

"My visions aren't a gift. I feel they just make me upset. I am worried about Gwaine. He goes to the tavern all night and gets up early. He drinks until he can barely walk."

"He is having a hard time dealing with your decision."

"I never got to make a decision. He made the decision for me."Rosilyn cried. Merlin went to Rosilyn and hugged her. "I will try to talk to him."

"Does he know about his child?"

"No," Rosilyn said. "Only you and Percival," she added.

"I don't know what to say. He does need to know."

"I know."

"He loves you," Merlin said.

"I love him," Rosilyn said.

"Just try to not stress about Gwaine. You will get through to him."

"I will just spend time with Gwen today helping with arrangements for her wedding. Maybe then I won't think about Gwaine so much."

"That's a good idea. Things will work out." Merlin said. Rosilyn left Merlin's chambers after she said goodbye to him. She walked down the hall and went to Gwen's room. Gwen was working on several dresses when she got there. Rosilyn sat with her and helped Gwen with what she needed. Rosilyn stayed most of the day, until she knew Lancelot would be back soon and then went back to her room to freshen up. Rosilyn ran by the kitchen to get dinner for the both of them and set the table in their room. Rosilyn was really hungry today. She heard the door handle wiggle and ran to the door to greet her husband.

"My husband," Rosilyn said.

"My beautiful wife!" Lancelot said.

"How was your day?"

"My day was just a lot of jousting practice and sword fighting."

"Practicing for the festivities next week?

"Yes, I'm trying to get back into fighting match shape."

"Do you wish for me to go to the festivities?"

"Yes, but I wish you would come to the practice field too."

"I would but…"

"Gwaine?"

"Does it hurt to see him?"

"Yes, but I rarely see him."

"Why do you avoid him?"

"It hurts to see him destroying himself. Can we stop talking for a bit and spend time together?" Rosilyn said as she got off her chair and went to sit on Lancelot's lap.

"I think I can do that!" Lancelot said. Lancelot picked up Rosilyn and carried her to the bed and started to remove the tunic.

"Can we blow out the candle first?" Rosilyn asked. Rosilyn knew it was a bad idea for him to get a good look at her tummy. He walked over and blew out the candle and let the natural light as the sun going down be the only light that came in the room. When Rosilyn was with Lancelot she thought about Gwaine a bit less. Sometimes the way he kissed her neck or moved her hair off her face would feel like Gwaine if Rosilyn's eyes were closed. Rosilyn loved the feel of both of the knights. They were both the most loving men she had ever been with. Rosilyn when stressed needed physical comfort and Lancelot always provided her with that. Lancelot made love to Rosilyn and then they both fell asleep. Rosilyn was curled up in his arms.


	41. Chapter 42

Rosilyn awoke late that night and she was very hungry. She started to crave bread and cheese. Rosilyn went to the table to see what was left and there were no morsels of food. She tried to lay back down and realized that her body wasn't letting her go back to sleep without satisfying her craving. Rosilyn slipped on her night dress and a coat. Rosilyn hated walking around the castle at night because it was slightly creepy. There were a lot of dark corners. Rosilyn was also used to all the hustle and bustle of the day and the night you saw only a few guards and an occasional rat. Rosilyn quietly opened the door to their room and headed down the hall and to the steps that led to the kitchen. It was quite dark in the kitchen. Rosilyn saw that one of the candles in hallway dimly lit up half of the kitchen. She slowly made her way into the kitchen and over to the fresh breads. She grabbed a small loaf and got some cheese. Rosilyn felt around for a knife but didn't find one.

"Princess?" a male voice said. Rosilyn knew that voice. It seemed a bit slurred but it was Gwaine.

"Gwaine?" Rosilyn said. The figure in the dark slowly approached her. He ran his hand down the side of her face. Rosilyn didn't stop him. He leaned in closer and Rosilyn still didn't pull away. Rosilyn could smell the ale on Gwaine.

"Princess?"

"Yes, my prince?

"Do you still love me?"

"I never stopped." Rosilyn said quietly. "Gwaine, we need to talk."

"Why are you in the kitchen so late?" He asked.

"I needed a snack."

"Me too." Gwaine said as he walked forward closing the distance between them. He leaned down and kissed Rosilyn. It started out a little sloppy but it seemed after a minute the kiss sobered him up because the kiss became the way Gwaine normally kissed Rosilyn. Gwaine lifted Rosilyn up and placed her on the counter in the kitchen as he continued the kiss. Rosilyn didn't want him to stop. He started to kiss Rosilyn's neck.

"Gwaine…" Rosilyn said. "We really need to talk."

"Princess, I have missed you."

"Gwaine…"Rosilyn repeated.

"Princess, would you like me to stop?" Gwaine asked.

"No," she moaned. Gwaine then slid his hands under Rosilyn's night dress and rubbed her inner thighs. Rosilyn rested her chin on Gwaine's shoulder as he pulled her closer. Rosilyn's lip quivered a bit. She knew where this was going and she knew she shouldn't but she missed him so much.

"Rosilyn, I love you," Gwaine said very clearly.

"Gwaine, I love you," Rosilyn whispered.

Gwaine started to kiss Rosilyn's neck again. "Come back to my room," he said.

"I can't." Rosilyn said.

"We can talk there."Gwaine said.

"I want to but…" Rosilyn trailed off as Gwaine kissed her neck. He moved back up to her lips and the intensity picked up. All of a sudden, Rosilyn realized Gwaine was jerked away from her. He was shoved to the floor. Rosilyn looked and saw it was Lancelot. Gwaine stood up and went to swing at Lancelot. He clumsily fell forward. Lancelot swung at him once and knocked him to the floor. Rosilyn got up and stood in front of Gwaine as he tried to get up once again. "Please, don't hurt him," Rosilyn pleaded.

"Stay away from my wife! Your getting drunk doesn't give you the right to all of a sudden change your mind about what you want from her!" Lancelot said.

"I love her," Gwaine said.

"If you love her have respect for the fact that you're drunk and you will make her feel used," Lancelot said. "You smell like a tavern and you look like you haven't slept in days."

"I haven't slept well in weeks," Gwaine said.

"Stay away from her," Lancelot said.

"I need to talk to him," Rosilyn pleaded.

"Talk to him when he is sober. He is a mess." Lancelot said to Rosilyn. He turned to Gwaine, "Gwaine, you may think the only person you are hurting is yourself, but you are hurting Rosilyn too. I am not letting her get hurt again."

"I don't want to hurt her!"

"What do you want from her?" Lancelot said. Gwaine looked at Rosilyn.

"I am sorry, princess." Gwaine said. He stumbled out of the kitchen.

"Lancelot, do you realize how much pain he is in?" Rosilyn asked.

"About as much pain as I was in seeing my wife about to give herself to another man," Lancelot explained.

"I am sorry," Rosilyn said.

"I understand you love him but why would you allow him to be with you when he is stinking drunk."

"I don't know what went through my head," Rosilyn said. "I had only come down here for bread and cheese."

"Just go back upstairs." Lancelot said. When Rosilyn and Lancelot got to the room Rosilyn climbed into bed and Lancelot got in the other side of the bed and turned away from her. He never turned away from her before now. Rosilyn knew this whole thing wasn't fair to any of them. Rosilyn couldn't sleep. She could only think about Gwaine being thrown to the floor and then punched. Rosilyn turned toward Lancelot and cuddled up against him. Lancelot loved Rosilyn immensely so he turned toward her and kissed her.

"Do you still love me?" whispered Rosilyn.

"Of course, I do," Lancelot whispered back.


	42. Chapter 43

Rosilyn awoke in the morning and Lancelot had already gone to practice. She noticed Lancelot had gotten her breakfast and fresh water. Rosilyn dressed and then brushed her hair as she thought. Rosilyn really didn't know what came over her last night. She should have turned Gwaine away since he was drunk. Rosilyn knew she was only moments from deciding to go up to his room with him or being intimate right there in the kitchen. Rosilyn wanted to be with him. She missed his touch and his kiss. Rosilyn heard a frantic knock at the door. She walked quickly and opened it to find Percival.

"Gwaine is hurt. He looks quite bad. Can you come see him?"

Rosilyn threw on her boots and quickly followed Percival. He led her to Gaius' chambers. She saw a very pale, Gwaine. "What happened to him?" Rosilyn asked frantically.

"He got stabbed in a bar brawl and he was bleeding for awhile before he got here." Percival said.

"I am afraid that he's lost a lot of blood." Gaius said.

"Where's Merlin?" Rosilyn asked.

"He and Arthur left early this morning," Gaius said.

"How did Gwaine get back?" Rosilyn asked.

"A guard brought him to me. Gwaine made it back to Camelot's gates before passing out. He told him he was stabbed in a tavern brawl and then he collapsed."

Rosilyn knelt down beside the cot and got on her knees. She kissed Gwaine's forehead over and over. Rosilyn rubbed his face. Gwaine's eyes flickered open. "Princess," he said.

"My prince, please do not go…" Rosilyn begged. Gaius sent Percival for a fresh bucket of water and he told Rosilyn to hold pressure on Gwaine's wound to his abdomen while he went to get some herbs from the kitchen.

"I love you; I am very sorry, princess." Gwaine said softly. Gwaine's eyes closed slowly. Lancelot arrived outside the room just as Gwaine spoke to Rosilyn before passing out. He stayed just outside the door to let Rosilyn be alone with Gwaine. Rosilyn stood up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Gwaine, you must get better. You must make it. I love you so much." Rosilyn said as she gently brushed his hair back. "I cannot be without you. We are having a child. I've been trying to tell you. I can't do it without you." Rosilyn started to cry.

Lancelot realized why Rosilyn needed to talk to Gwaine so badly now. Lancelot looked at Rosilyn's belly and he noticed a slight bump. He hadn't noticed before. He came to an understanding; he would have to sacrifice his happiness for the sake of this child if Gwaine lived. Gwaine needed to be there for Rosilyn and this child. Lancelot walked into the room now and approached Rosilyn taking his hand and placing it on the cloth that was holding the wound. "I have it now," Lancelot said. "You can hold his hand. I understand now."

Rosilyn started to cry. "He cannot die," Rosilyn wept. Gaius came back into the room and saw Rosilyn and Lancelot gathered around Gwaine. He made a treatment for Gwaine's wound and rubbed it on. Rosilyn rubbed Gwaine's hair off of his face and saw a black eye. He had multiple bruises on his body. She knew the black eye was Lancelot, but Gwaine had been worked over pretty well before he was stabbed. Rosilyn laid her head down on Gwaine's chest. She couldn't stand seeing him this way. "Can you go see if Merlin is back?" She asked Lancelot.

"I will," he said. Rosilyn grabbed Gwaine's necklace and grasped it. She put her hand over Gwaine's wound and looked at Gaius.

"What do I say?" Rosilyn asked.

"What do you mean?" Gaius asked.

"Merlin told me that if you combine my power with magic, it's more powerful."

"Your power?"

"I have visions of the future." Rosilyn said.

"What about the magic?"

"Gwaine's father's necklace contains magic… as well as our baby." Rosilyn said as she looked down at her stomach.

"You will need to close your eyes and concentrate," Gaius said. "We won't have many tries at this," he added.

"Repeat, _Ahlúttre þá séocnes_. _Þurhhæle bræd," Gaius said._

"_Ahlúttre þá séocnes_. _Þurhhæle bræd," Rosilyn said as she held her hand over his wound. Rosilyn waited. Nothing happened. Gwaine's face looked so pained. Rosilyn brushed Gwaine's hair back and kissed his forehead. "You aren't leaving me, my prince. I can't be without you. You need to fight to be here with me! You have always been a fighter! I love you," Rosilyn pled as tears streamed down her face. _

"_Ahlúttre þá séocnes_. _Þurhhæle bræd," Rosilyn said once again. She felt a twinge of something. Rosilyn took Gwaine's hand and put it upon her stomach and placed his other hand in hers. "Gwaine, please stay with me, stay with us." Rosilyn wept. _"_Ahlúttre þá séocnes_. _Þurhhæle bræd," she said once more. Gwaine's eyes opened for a second and then closed again. Gaius lifted up the cloth to look at his wound and it had stopped bleeding._

_"Good job, Rosilyn! The wound has stopped bleeding," Gaius said as he looked as the wound closed. Rosilyn put her forehead against Gwaine's. She rubbed his face over and over. _

_"You aren't leaving me. I love you," Rosilyn whispered in Gwaine's ear. Lancelot and Percival came back. They both looked at Rosilyn leaning over Gwaine and thought the worst. Gaius looked at them._

_"I think Gwaine will make it," Gaius said softly. _Percival breathed a sigh of relief as he walked to his friends bedside and patted his shoulder. He then left to give Rosilyn space to be with Gwaine. Lancelot looked at Gwaine's wound and saw the hole in his shirt, but his skin was no longer cut and the bleeding was stopped. It looked like he was never cut there. His bruises were gone and only his black eye seemed to remain.

Lancelot called Gaius to the side to give Rosilyn space. "Was Merlin here?" Lancelot asked.

"No, Lancelot," Gaius said.

"No?"

"It was Rosilyn."

"How?" Lancelot asked.

"Lancelot, I am not entirely sure. Gwaine will live though. Rosilyn should rest a bit. Gwaine probably won't awake for hours."

"We should let her stay awhile."

"Maybe someone can move him to his room. This cot isn't the best for restful sleep.

"I can move him." Lancelot said as he headed to the cot. Lancelot bent down to Rosilyn's level and softly said, "I am going to move him to his bed, my lady. Do you want to sit at his bedside there?"

"I can," Rosilyn said. Rosilyn still had Gwaine's hand.

"Let me pick him up," Lancelot said. Lancelot picked Gwaine up off the cot and followed behind Rosilyn as they walked to Gwaine's room. Rosilyn opened the door to his room and it opened up a door to memories. She closed her eyes and didn't want to think about all that now. She looked around his room. He had dirty clothes all over the floor. He had no clean clothes. Lancelot laid Gwaine upon the bed and took a knife and cut off the tunic Gwaine had been wearing. Rosilyn covered him and held his hand. Lancelot wanted to stay busy so not to think about what was happening so he went around the room and gathered all the dirty clothing. He took them to the hallway and handed them to a servant for washing. Lancelot then went back and put his arm around Rosilyn. Lancelot stood at Gwaine's bedside with Rosilyn. "My lady, I know the situation, but do be sure that Gwaine stops this reckless behavior before you set up a future with him."

"I know. The baby doesn't need a father who is a drunk."

"My lady, I don't think he would have been this way except he felt things were hopeless. I can understand," Lancelot said. Rosilyn went over and hugged him. Rosilyn pulled Lancelot's face down to her level.

"My knight, you are by far the most wonderful man."

"Why didn't you tell me about the child?"

"I was trying to tell Gwaine first. I found out while he was away."

"Well, you will get your chance soon. Are you nervous?"

"Yes and no. I am comfortable with him and telling him, but just even being pregnant is a bit scary to me."

"I will ask Arthur to annul our marriage. I love you enough to realize when I need to let you go. A child should be with his mother and father. Rosilyn heard the word annul and she felt her heart drop. She loved Lancelot and she never wanted things to end this way. Rosilyn wasn't sure what to think of Lancelot just walking away so easily. "Come here." Lancelot asked as he walked out into the hall and to their room.

"May I kiss you?"Lancelot asked when they got into their room.

"I would love that," Rosilyn said softly. Lancelot leaned down and kissed Rosilyn. The kiss went on for the longest time. Rosilyn remembered all they had been through. He was beautiful and just looking at him made her desire him. "My lady, if things don't work out with Gwaine. I will raise that child as my own."

"I will be going back to my time though with the baby."

"I understand that, my lady." Lancelot said. Rosilyn was really surprised. He was willing to go with her and raise another man's child. He put his arms around Rosilyn and kissed her. They both knew their love was special whether or not they were together. Lancelot decided at that moment that finding love was not for him. He would fight for Camelot and feel the love of the woman he lost to his fellow knight.

Rosilyn worried about Gwaine. She thought she should check on him. She quietly entered Gwaine's room. He was still out. She stroked his head. "My prince…" she sighed. She missed being in this room with Gwaine. She touched the wood of the bed and remembered how proud Gwaine was of his marvelous find. She walked to his window and remembered Gwaine holding her from behind as she was upset about Gavin. Gavin, that little boy with the odd birthmark and the wonderful spirit, Rosilyn remembered they were both brought together, because of that little boy. Rosilyn picked up Gavin's wooden sword and held it as she looked at Gwaine. Gwaine had made that little boy feel special. _Gwaine would be a great father_, Rosilyn thought.

Rosilyn went back to her room. It was getting dark now. Thinking about Gavin made Rosilyn want to visit that young foal. "I think I will go by the stables and check on Arabella," she said to Lancelot. "Can you sit with Gwaine until I get back?"

"I will, my lady." Lancelot said. He walked next door and went and stood by Gwaine's bedside. "I am sorry that you did what I asked and it caused you all this pain. I knew if something happened to me, that you and Rosilyn would be together. I just wanted her to be loved and protected. You love her as I do and you only did as I asked," Lancelot said as he looked down at his fellow knight. He stared around the room. He then looked at Gwaine. Gwaine was his friend. He hated that Gwaine had done what Lancelot asked of him and was in this state because of it. He knew all that would change once he talked to Rosilyn. Gwaine's color was much improved now. Lancelot saw Gwaine move a bit and went and stood over him. He tried to sit up right away. "I would lie down until you awaken fully."

"What happened?"

"You must have been involved in a tavern fight. You were stabbed. You barely made it back to Camelot."

"Where am I stabbed?" Gwaine said looking down.

"You almost died. You were bleeding to death. You lost so much blood. Rosilyn saved you."

"How? Where is Rosilyn?"

"She went down to the stables. She wanted to check on the young foal."

"Arabella," Gwaine said.

"She wanted to be sure I stayed with you until she returned. I want you to know I am going to ask Arthur to annul our marriage."

"Is that what she asked for?" Gwaine asked.

"It's more complicated than that," Lancelot said.

"I am sorry about your marriage. I would have never have begun anything with her, if I even thought you were alive," he said.

"Gwaine, we both know she had feelings for you, even before our marriage. I tried to tell myself it was because you rescued her, but it was always deeper than that. What happened was neither your fault nor hers. I asked you to take care of her if anything happened to me. I knew what that could lead to… I knew if anyone would watch out for her it would be you. You have always been there for her. You just need to be that Gwaine that I saw fit to entrust Rosilyn with. You need to love her more than anything in this world."

"I do, I love her very much."

Gwaine needed to see her. He went to get up and realized he had no shirt and his pants were covered in blood and dirt. He looked around the room for clothes. "You have no clean clothes. I sent the dirty ones with the servants for washing. Would you like me to get you trousers and a tunic?"

"Yes, Thank you," Gwaine said. Lancelot walked out of the room and Gwaine looked in his mirror at the mess he was. He had greasy hair and his face was a mess. He washed the blood off his hands quickly. He washed his hair in the fresh water bucket he had in his room. Lancelot walked in with the clothes and watched as Gwaine tried to make himself presentable. "Thank you, Lancelot," Gwaine said as he started to dress.

"You need to listen to Rosilyn. She needs to talk to you. Don't become the Gwaine she has to worry about anymore, but the Gwaine who is her protector.

"I love her with all that I am."

"That's pretty obvious."

"You should go now and talk to her," Lancelot said.

"By the way, nice punch!" Gwaine smiled as he pointed to his black eye.

"You deserved it."

"I usually do!" he said as he grabbed his boots and walked out of the room.

Rosilyn was out in the stables. She was petting, Arabella, and thinking about all that had happened in the last few weeks. She leaned her head down on the stall door. "Princess?" a male voice said. Rosilyn heard the voice and froze. She kept exactly where she was. She heard the boots come closer to her. She noticed he leaned on the fence next to her. "I heard a princess was in here," he laughed.

Rosilyn turned and looked at Gwaine. She stood up and grabbed him and hugged him. Gwaine felt how much Rosilyn missed him. "Princess, I know we need to talk."

"We do," Rosilyn looked into his eyes. "Can I kiss you first?"Rosilyn asked.

"Whatever, my lady wishes…" Gwaine smirked.

"So you do not want the kiss?"

"Nah…I don't really fancy one! I fancy many!" He said as he took her in his arms and brushed her hair back off her face. He looked into Rosilyn's eyes and then leaned down and kissed her. They kissed for several minutes. Gwaine leaned Rosilyn against the stable wall, putting his hand above her head. He started slowly drift down and kiss her neck. Rosilyn longed for Gwaine so much, but she really needed to focus on their talk so she gently pushed him away. "You don't want to, princess?"

"I really want to, but right now I need to focus on talking," Rosilyn said seriously.

"Is it bad talk? I think I already had that talk with Lancelot. By the way, how did you save me?"

"I didn't do it alone."Rosilyn said as she took Gwaine's hand. She placed his hand on her belly. "I had a little help." Gwaine looked down at his hand. He could tell Rosilyn's belly felt much firmer. He looked up into her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, my prince, I am sure!" Rosilyn smiled. Gwaine lifted Rosilyn up and swung her around. He then immediately put her down.

"I don't want to hurt you," Gwaine stressed.

"Our baby is quite protected in there." Rosilyn said. Gwaine got down on his knees and kissed Rosilyn's belly.

"How long have you known?" Gwaine asked.

"Since you were gone to save Lancelot," Rosilyn said.

"I never gave you a chance to say anything. I did plan to talk to you, but I heard you and Gwen talking about marrying the right man and I saw no hope for us and left," Gwaine expressed.

"You must not have listened very long because I told her I knew about marrying the right man, because I didn't think I did marry the right one. Gwaine, you are that right man for me. You are the one that makes the colors brighter, the stars more brilliant, the one whose hand fits perfectly with mine, and the one who I see a future with. You are my perfect match. We are better together than apart. We are the love I read about in fairytales."

"Are we together now?"

"We should take it slow… but yes,"

"I want that, my lady."

"I think I should stay in my own room alone for time being. I am still married to Lancelot. I just think it would be wrong to do that to him."

"I understand." Gwaine said sadly.

"It doesn't mean I can't visit your room." Rosilyn winked. That lifted his spirits quickly.

"How about you visit tonight?" Gwaine smiled.

"You were just about dead hours ago!"

"I feel much better. How did you save me anyway? I was shocked by our little surprise!"

"Merlin told me before, that I have magic. I have the ability to see the future. It is not very strong and I cannot control it. You have magic in your family. My ability coupled with your family's magic created an even stronger magic when combined."

"Our little surprise!" Gwaine said putting his hand on Rosilyn's belly once again.

"Our baby saved you."

"Princess, you saved me."

"I was returning the favor," Rosilyn said as she moved closer to Gwaine. Their lips were mere inches apart. "Can we go somewhere?"

"Where would you like to go, my lady?"

"The spring?"

"That sounds perfect to me." Gwaine smiled.

"Are you sure you are alright to go?"

"Princess, I haven't felt this good in weeks," Gwaine whispered as he leaned in and kissed Rosilyn.

"I need to go by my room and get a coat. Maybe you can get a blanket for us to sit on?" Rosilyn smiled as she took Gwaine's hand and headed back to the castle.

"Or lay on?" he said as he gently squeezed her hand.

"Don't get any funny ideas, my knight!"

"I will meet you at the bottom of the stairs," Gwaine said as he headed to the laundry in search of blankets and Rosilyn walked toward the stairs.

"Shouldn't you get your coat?" Rosilyn shouted.

"I just assumed you would keep me warm," He smiled. Rosilyn had to breathe she was longing to be with Gwaine, but she felt she they should wait. Rosilyn made it to her room just in time to see Lancelot moving his belongings. Rosilyn walked in and seeing him made brought her to tears.

"I think I got everything that is mine. I will be moving to the other wing of the castle. I wanted to give you a bit of space." Lancelot said. Rosilyn dabbed at her eyes. "My lady, do not cry. I am happy for you. You will have a child and when you go home, I know you will be protected. My dream was always to be a knight of Camelot. I was with you and I always knew it wouldn't last. I couldn't serve King Arthur in your time. I carry with me all the memories of us. I carry in my heart the feeling of your love. I carry in my soul the bond we will always have. It will always be there. I will never stop loving you. The love we feel for each other will span over many hundreds of years. I love you, Rosilyn."

"I will always love you too," Rosilyn said hugging Lancelot. Lancelot felt a lump in his throat as he knew some of what he said to her was not true. He never wanted to give her up. He had decided while imprisoned that he would indeed leave with her to go to her time. He didn't want to make her feel guilty so he said what he had to and lifted that burden off of her.

"Did you tell him?" Lancelot asked.

"I did. He was certainly shocked, but very happy."

"He is a lucky man. My lady, I bid you goodnight," Lancelot said as he kissed her hand and then started exiting her room and turning back to smile at her.

"Goodnight, Sir knight," Rosilyn smiled. He walked out the door and closed his eyes as he felt the pain of losing his wife. Rosilyn felt comfort in what Lancelot said. Rosilyn looked into the wardrobe and got a cloak and headed back to the stairway. She held onto the railing to be sure to be careful and got to the bottom where her knight was waiting with two blankets slung over his shoulder.

"Are you ready, princess?"

"I am quite ready," Rosilyn said as she took Gwaine's hand. She looked down at his hand in hers and looked back at him and smiled. He knew just what she was thinking. Their hands fit so perfectly together. He gently squeezed her hand as they headed down to the lower town.

Gwaine had barely made it outside the castle when he took Rosilyn in his arms and kissed her very tenderly. Rosilyn knew she had never felt happier than she did at this moment. She had the right one for her. She felt it deep down. Rosilyn looked into his eyes and brushed his hair off his face. "Gwaine," Rosilyn said. Gwaine looked shocked because normally she didn't call him by name. He wondered what the purpose was on this occasion.

"Yes, my love," Gwaine responded.

"Never let me go," Rosilyn whispered to him.

"I won't let you go without me," Gwaine smiled. "Princess, do you believe in love at first sight?"

"I believe in many things I had not believed in before, my prince."

They continued their walk toward the lower town. Gwaine and Rosilyn got to The Rising Sun and looked at each other. Gwaine opened the door and bowed to Rosilyn. "After you, my princess," He said. Rosilyn walked in and immediately caught the attention of Berinon.

"Needing drinks?" Berinon yelled.

"Well, I think we will just have some juice." Gwaine said. Berinon looked at Gwaine confused.

"Really?" Berinon laughed.

Gwaine looked at Rosilyn. "Princess, is it alright for me to say?"Rosilyn shook her head. "I am going to be a father!" Gwaine said with such pride.

"Are you two together?" Berinon asked.

"We are," Rosilyn smiled. Berinon went to Rosilyn and hugged her.

"Rosilyn, I guess that means our love affair is over," he laughed. "Well, I am happy for the both of you." Berinon said as he headed back behind the bar to leave the happy couple to themselves. Gwaine motioned for Rosilyn to come sit on his lap. She sat there for a few minutes. She just kept staring into his eyes and stroking his hair. It seemed like it had been so long ago that they were this close that Rosilyn knew it wouldn't be long until they needed to be together.

"Princess, the things you are doing to me right now!" Gwaine said as he breathed in deeply and rolled his eyes back. Rosilyn stood up and took Gwaine's hand. He drank down his juice quickly, grabbed the blankets, and followed behind Rosilyn out the back door. Rosilyn pulled him quickly through the woods. Gwaine laughed at how quickly she was moving. "In a hurry, princess?"

"You need me to slow down so you can keep up with me, old man? Rosilyn laughed.

"I am not that old. I am only five years older than you!"

"Wow, what a difference five years makes then!" Rosilyn said wisely.

"Princess, I may be a bit older, but it surely will not slow me down any!

"I guess we will have to see."

"Do you question my abilities, my princess? I always seem to keep up with you, do I not?"

"My dear prince, I have always found that your abilities have far exceeded others." Rosilyn said as she finally reached the spring and turned around. Gwaine laid the blankets down. "Do you want to relax and talk now?" Gwaine asked.

"Is that what you older people do?" Rosilyn smirked. Gwaine shook his head and grabbed Rosilyn around her knees and threw her over his shoulder. Rosilyn loved Gwaine's playful manner. He gently laid her upon the blankets.

"Princess, I hope you can keep up!"

"Test me," Rosilyn jabbed.

"It will be my pleasure!" Gwaine smirked as he gently laid on top of Rosilyn. He started to nibble on her neck. "Do you want to mmm…. Do you want to… ?"

"Make love?" Rosilyn laughed. "Since when do you ask?"

"I don't want to hurt our child," Gwaine said as he rolled onto the other side of the blanket and off of Rosilyn. He stuck his head inside his shirt. "I really need a bath too. I want things to be right when we do again."

"Things are perfect. We are together and we have our baby."

"I know little of children at all."

"Well, my prince, I know little too but we can learn together. I know as a team we will get it all right. We will go to a birthing class before we have our baby."

"Birthing class? Yet, another class!" he laughed. "How are things in your time for giving birth?"

"Oh… they are very safe! Babies can be born early and still survive. Mothers don't have much of a risk when delivering babies either. Geez… we aren't going to have long to shop for the baby once we get to the future!"

"What are we to shop for?"

"A crib, baby clothes, highchair, bottles, diapers, stroller, car seat, and umm…"

"You certainly are right that is a lot of objects," Gwaine laughed.

"The way I figure it we will have about 6 weeks until the baby is due when we get there." Rosilyn said. Gwaine sat up and scratched his head.

"I really hope I am up to this task," Gwaine worried.

"Second thoughts?"

"No… I just don't want to muck things up!"

"All parents worry about that. You just be the way you were with Gavin and that will do!" Rosilyn said confidently. Gwaine leaned back on his elbow and faced Rosilyn.

"You deserve so much better than me, you know that?" Gwaine sighed.

"Why do you say that?"

"The last several weeks I've spent drinking and all I have done is put stress on you. You needed me and I wasn't there."

"You have been there before when I needed you, you saved me, and I have a strong feeling I will need you when this child decides to enter our world. I will need your strength and love."

"You always have had my love, princess."

"You are my best friend, Gwaine." Rosilyn said. Gwaine knew they had been through so much together. Gwaine leaned in to kiss Rosilyn. Rosilyn pulled Gwaine back on top of her. He kissed her lips and leaned back down to nibble on her neck. Rosilyn laughed. "It tickles a bit, she laughed."

"I know I'm a bit out of sorts, right now." Gwaine said as he rubbed his scruff on his face.

"I like this look on you," Rosilyn flirted as she ran her hand over his face. Gwaine started to kiss her neck again. Rosilyn ran her fingers through Gwaine's hair. She gripped the back of his head and pulled him tightly to her. Rosilyn kept feeling something sticking into her. "Gwaine, there's something hard sticking into me."

"Oh sorry, I am a bit excited though." Gwaine smirked. Rosilyn rolled her eyes and hit his arm lightly.

"I think there is a stick under the blanket."

"Are you uncomfortable? Do you want to go to my room? I just meant we could spend time together there. It's warm and no objects to impale you," Gwaine said playfully.

"Maybe if we do that you can take a bath!"

"Princess, do I smell that bad?"

"You would smell great if I wanted to drink some ale. I could just inhale you!" Rosilyn smirked. Gwaine pulled Rosilyn close and kissed her neck. Rosilyn closed her eyes as she moaned softly. "My prince, you really make it hard for me to want to leave here at this moment." Gwaine kept kissing her neck. "You kissing my neck is my weakness," Rosilyn sighed. He started to kiss her neck more quickly until Rosilyn just started to laugh. He jumped up and held out his hand to Rosilyn.

"My lady, how about we go and I will bathe, we can eat and then I will kiss your neck until morning?"

"I…"

"My lady, I know you don't want to move into my room yet, but I would like to be there for you and our child. I miss you next to me. I look at your side of the bed and know it's going to be empty. I want to feel the warmth of your body and the softness of your skin. Please, reconsider not staying with me. We love each other. Everyone knows that. I do not want to wake another morning without you." Gwaine said as he walked closer to Rosilyn. "I need you," he said while running his hand down Rosilyn's face. He knelt down and kissed, Rosilyn's belly, "I want you." Rosilyn was touched by Gwaine's sweet words toward her and their child.

Gwaine got up and bundled up the blankets under his arm and put his hand out to Rosilyn. "Let's go princess." Rosilyn happily walked back to the castle with Gwaine. Rosilyn was so content at this moment. She knew sometimes things would be hard but right now it was not on her mind. Gwaine and Rosilyn entered the main gate of Camelot. Percival was surprised to see his fellow knight out and about after his close call with death.

"Gwaine, you sure did recover quickly." Percival said.

"It was just a flesh wound." Gwaine laughed.

"He knows now," Rosilyn said to Percival to change the subject.

"Oh, good! I don't like carrying around secrets." Percival smiled.

"He was really protective I could barely walk without him watching!" Rosilyn said.

"Thank you," Gwaine smiled. "Who else knows?"Gwaine asked Rosilyn.

"Merlin knew and Gaius, and Lancelot, they found out today. Lancelot overheard me talking to you when you were unconscious."

"There seems to be a lot of that in Camelot! Overhearing and such!" Gwaine shrugged. He was still slightly embarrassed that he had mistaken what he overheard.

"So things are well now my lady?" Percival asked.

"Things are well, Sir Percival!" Rosilyn smiled. "Percival even counseled me in who I wanted to be with…you or Lancelot."

"Ahh… he did, did he?" Gwaine laughed.

"I told her she could throw my name in there if she wanted!" Percival smiled.

"Of course, you would!" Gwaine sighed.

"She chose you, sadly!" Percival groaned.

"I am glad she did." Gwaine said as he grabbed Rosilyn and hugged her.

"You really can't keep your hands off each other can you? Percival smirked.

"Why should I?" Gwaine shot back. Percival laughed and walked out the gate. Rosilyn stayed in Gwaine's embrace for a few minutes then they continued to the castle.

Before they headed up to his chambers Gwaine stopped by the kitchen and asked if they could bring some water for his bath. He then continued to the stairs with Rosilyn. Rosilyn was a bit nervous. She hoped Gwaine didn't ask anything about Lancelot tonight. She didn't want to have that conversation tonight. She wanted to just focus on them. Rosilyn told Gwaine she needed to go by her room before coming to his. He walked with her and opened the door. "Princess, are you staying with me tonight?"

"I was thinking about it." Rosilyn said softly

"Well think very hard then!" Gwaine asked.

"How can you convince me? Rosilyn asked. Gwaine walked to her and kissed her very deeply. He ran his hand down her back and pulled her tightly to him. Gwaine lifted Rosilyn up and sat her on her table. He then went right for her neck. He started to nibble on it and the more he noticed Rosilyn squirm the more he indulged in the sweet feel of her neck. Rosilyn whispered to Gwaine, "This is no fair."

"My lady, what would be no fair is for you to deny us night after night together," Gwaine groaned and then returned to Rosilyn's neck.

"Gwaine… oh… Gwaine," Rosilyn moaned.

"Princess?"

"I will stay…I will stay with you all night." Rosilyn moaned as he continued on her neck. He pulled away slightly. "I see how you get what you want."

"How is that?"

"By wearing me down by exploiting my weakness?" Rosilyn smirked. Gwaine shook his head and smiled.

"My lady, I will go to the room and get in the bath. I would like it if you would join me." Gwaine kissed Rosilyn and headed to the door. Rosilyn smiled. She sat in her chair for ten minutes just thinking. She didn't want to keep her knight waiting. She quickly got some items together. She looked at the bed. It saddened Rosilyn to see reminders of her husband. Rosilyn told herself she would be fine. Rosilyn closed her eyes and remembered the feeling of being with Gwaine. She then blew out her candles and closed the door and headed to his room. She took a moment to catch her breath before entering. When she went in Gwaine was already awaiting her in the bath.

"My lady, hurry in before the water is cold," Gwaine called. Rosilyn walked to one of the candles and blew it out, leaving just one candle lit. It made the room barely lit. Rosilyn put her night dress upon the bed. She looked at Gwaine. She started to unlace her dress. Gwaine smiled.

"Are you going to watch me?" Rosilyn asked.

"I want to admire you," Gwaine said.

"Well, I didn't get to admire you!"

"You are welcome to admire whenever you would like." Gwaine said. Rosilyn let her dress fall off her shoulders and slowly took it down. She looked down at her baby bump. "You are so beautiful, princess."

Rosilyn forced a bit of a smile. She removed her panties and walked to the bath. Rosilyn climbed in and went and sat upon Gwaine's lap. Rosilyn ran her hands through Gwaine's wet locks. He guided her lips toward his as he placed his hand on her inner thigh. Gwaine had missed being this close to Rosilyn. He had thought about it every day since he had left her on his journey. Rosilyn had been longing for Gwaine for just as long, only to almost give in to desire with a really drunk Gwaine. This is the reunion she had desired ever since he had left her and promised to return. Rosilyn leaned over and started to kiss Gwaine upon his neck. Gwaine enjoyed the sensation more, the harder she indulged. He started to get aroused. Rosilyn could feel the kissing taking its effect. Gwaine lifted Rosilyn out of the tub then got out himself. He grabbed the towels and led Rosilyn to the bed.

Rosilyn watched as Gwaine lay two towels down on the bed. She looked down at her finger and held it up a bit. Gwaine looked as she did. He wondered if she was about to remove her ring or if she was having second thoughts about leaving her marriage. Rosilyn slide her wedding band off her finger and placed it on the table beside the bed. "Princess, I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Rosilyn said. She then took a step forward and went back to kissing Gwaine's neck. Gwaine used that time to explore every curve of Rosilyn's body with his hands. He grabbed her around her rear and lifted her up. He placed her upon the bed and started to kiss her. He started with her lips and slowly wandered down to her neck. He spent time on her neck and then nibbled on her earlobe. The pleasure was so intense that Rosilyn arched her back and grabbed Gwaine's hand and placed it between her legs. Gwaine continued his barrage of kisses and slowly rubbed Rosilyn. He felt how warm and wet it felt and it made him long to take her right then. He didn't want to rush things though. He slowly kissed his way down Rosilyn's breasts and stomach. He made his way between her legs and could feel Rosilyn starting to tense up. She was already anticipating the sensation of Gwaine's tongue on her. Rosilyn closed her eyes and thought _please do it_. She wanted to feel his tongue on her most sensitive region. Gwaine continued to use his hand and rub her. He spread her open. He knew he wanted to drive her crazy and fulfill her all at once. She felt the heat of his breath and she trembled. Rosilyn knew Gwaine was taking his time. She knew she would pay him back for this.

Rosilyn felt his tongue glide across her as she arched her back and slid down a bit. Rosilyn felt she may not last very long with her desire for Gwaine. She longed for the feel of his tongue on her core. Gwaine circled it over and over. Rosilyn begged Gwaine. "Please…" Rosilyn said. Gwaine dove in and Rosilyn reached down and held his head in between her legs. She gripped his hair and pulled him hard against her. She could feel him sticking his tongue inside of her over and over. Rosilyn grabbed his head with one hand and gripped the sheet twisting it with her other hand. Her hips lifted slightly off the bed and she pushed herself hard against Gwaine's face. Gwaine loved how Rosilyn reacting to the pleasure. He could feel the way she shook at his every flick of his tongue. Rosilyn was so wet and Gwaine couldn't help but to want to take her right this instant. He was throbbing and wanted so badly to satisfy that. Rosilyn knew she was about to be set over the edge but she wanted to wait for Gwaine so she pushed him away with her hand.

"Can't handle it, princess?" Gwaine groaned. Gwaine went right back between her legs. Rosilyn started to sit up and then just collapsed back down on the bed as she felt him lick her again and again.

"Gwaine, I wanted to… wait for … you," she moaned. Gwaine stopped and looked up at Rosilyn. "Princess, I will be sure to stop before that point." Gwaine said as he put his face right back between her thighs. Rosilyn started to moan wildly. She felt like her voice surely was carrying out into the hallway. She grabbed a pillow and bit on it. Her breathing became heavier and heavier. Her chest rose and dropped very quickly. Gwaine knew it was time for him to pull back. He crawled up towards her lips and kissed her. She could feel his erection as it seemed to seek out entry into her. Rosilyn dug her nails into Gwaine's back. He responded by making his kisses even deeper. Rosilyn knew he seemed to be enjoying the intenseness of their love making. She gripped his hips and tilted her hips up to meet his. Gwaine closed his eyes as he plunged inside. Rosilyn held onto his hips to guide his rhythm with hers. Rosilyn moaned. Every stroke he made inside of her had him almost lose his mind. He had longed for this again and he didn't think he could hold out very long. Gwaine listened to Rosilyn's moans and it made it more apparent this would come to an end soon. Gwaine wanted both of them to finish together anyway. Rosilyn's moans came close and closer together and louder. Gwaine groaned and his pace picked up considerably. He looked into Rosilyn's eyes and the pleasure her face was showing. He couldn't take it anymore. He let loose and let out one last groan. He tensed up and was out of breath. Rosilyn felt him explode inside of her and that sent her over the edge. She gripped Gwaine's shoulders and started to shudder. She pulled Gwaine to her tightly and moaned, arching her back slightly. Gwaine looked into her eyes and rubbed her hair off to the side. He lay atop of her. Rosilyn held him to her. She didn't want him to go anywhere. Gwaine stayed inside of Rosilyn. He was so sensitive he didn't want to leave and Rosilyn wanted him to stay there longer. She felt they were as one at that moment. "Do you think anyone heard?" Rosilyn asked.

"Princess, I am pretty sure the next kingdom overheard that!"

"Oh, I hope not!"

"Do not worry, they expect that with us!"

"It's a bit embarrassing."

"No, we are showing our desire for one another. The fact that we desire each other is a good thing."

"I guess we will have to get a house well away from anyone when we travel to the future."

"We can. A house in the countryside maybe," Gwaine said. Gwaine kissed Rosilyn and then slid off her onto the bed beside her. Rosilyn laid her head upon Gwaine's chest and then ran her fingers across his stomach. Gwaine rubbed Rosilyn's hair off of her forehead and then kissed her. "I can't believe we are together. I really thought we were done," Gwaine admitted.

"Don't give up on things so easily," Rosilyn said.

"I just couldn't imagine you would ever choose me."

"Why would I not?"

"I must lack confidence as you do, Rosilyn."

"I wanted to choose you. I felt you assumed it would be easier to run away then to wait until I have made a choice. Pushing me away was easier than if I would have not chosen you"

"You are very keen on these matters of the heart, Rosilyn."

"Don't give up on us anymore."

"How do you feel about Lancelot?" Gwaine asked. Rosilyn thought there is that question.

"I love him very much. I love him but we haven't the future I have with you. He doesn't want to go to my time. That makes it difficult for us to stay together. I chose you because you have always said you would. You and I also have a different bond that I don't feel with Lancelot. It's hard to explain. It's like having a home with all the furniture and everything is perfect but the fireplace isn't lit so you don't have that comfy feel. It's just I am so comfortable with you. I did get to know you longer though to be fair to Lancelot. I fall more in love with you every time we are near. Love to me is not finding someone to live with. It's finding the one you can't live without. That one is you, Gwaine."

"I wasn't sure… I saw you kissing him by the overlook."

"I longed for comfort and you weren't there. I love him. I desire him. He never wanted to leave Camelot. You always wanted to be with me and it wasn't a problem for you to leave. I did feel you had given up on me. I did try talking to you right away," Rosilyn said.

"I wouldn't listen. I was trying to do what I thought was the right thing to do," Gwaine admitted.

"You and I are together now," Rosilyn smiled.

"We are." Gwaine smiled. Gwaine looked at the bracelet he gave Rosilyn. "Who would have guessed?"

"From what I can tell… many knew we belonged together before we did," Rosilyn laughed.

"Maybe they should have told us!"

"I think they tried."

"Are you hungry, princess?" Gwaine asked.

"Very much so!" Rosilyn smiled.

"Want to go down to the kitchen?"

"Maybe just one of us should go!" Rosilyn said, thinking of the last time they were in the kitchen together.

"Well at least for tonight!" Gwaine smirked. Gwaine hurriedly got dressed and walked to the door. "Anything you want?"

"Bread and cheese maybe?"

"Whatever my princess wishes!"

"Thank you, Sir Gwaine," Rosilyn winked.

"What rewards will your gratitude bring me?" he joked.

"What would my prince want?"

"Let me think about that!" he smiled as he went out the door. Rosilyn was so excited being back here with Gwaine. She reached down and touched her belly.

"Our little family," she said. Rosilyn started to fall asleep. She heard the door open and Gwaine returned with plates of food. Rosilyn got up and wrapped the bed sheet around her.

"I ran into Percival in the kitchen. He said I should get you crackers for the morning. He mentioned you sometimes get sick in the morning," said Gwaine.

"Oh! Yes! The joys of pregnancy," Rosilyn laughed.

"I am sorry, princess." Gwaine smiled.

"You should be. You did this to me." Rosilyn fumed.

"I do not remember you minding when we were doing it," Gwaine said wisely. Rosilyn started to laugh. Gwaine sat the plates upon the table and poured Rosilyn some juice. I got some bread and cheese for you.

"I have been craving that! It's probably that I miss pizza, so I crave bread and cheese."

"Pizza?"

"Oh, pizza is the best. Wait until you try some. We can go to New York and have some real pizza after the baby is a bit older. There are so many places I would like to show you."

"I guess we won't be without our share of adventure then?

"We will not," Rosilyn said hugging Gwaine. Rosilyn went and sat at the table so she could eat her plate of food. She looked at Gwaine already digging in. "Hungry?"

"I worked up an appetite, princess."

"You probably should eat!" Rosilyn winked and looked at the bed.

"Once again?"Gwaine said raising his eyebrow. Rosilyn continued to eat but looked up at him. Gwaine watched as she ate waiting for Rosilyn to be done with her food. He walked over to her side of the dining table and picked up her plate placing it on a nearby table. Rosilyn stood up and look longingly at Gwaine. Gwaine slid her chair out of his way. He walked to Rosilyn and lifted her off the ground and placed her upon the table. Gwaine lifted Rosilyn's chin and looked into her eyes. Gwaine then undid the bed sheet from around Rosilyn allowing it to fall unto the table. He pulled his tunic off dropping it to the floor. Rosilyn temperature started to rise. She looked at Gwaine's well toned chest and reached out and ran her fingers up and down his muscular physique.

"My prince, why is it I long for you so…"

"Princess, I have been asking that same thing since I first saw you." Gwaine said seriously. Rosilyn leaned in to kiss him. "I kissed you, even before our first real kiss."

"I don't understand."Rosilyn said looking puzzled.

"When I rescued you, I kissed you. You called for Lancelot to kiss you. I didn't want you to lose hope. I leaned down and kissed you. I know it was wrong but I had wanted to kiss you even before that."

"So maybe you can show me how the kiss went?" Rosilyn said. Rosilyn leaned over and did a quick peck on his lips. "Was it like that?"

"No… a little softer."

"Was it like this?" She kissed softly but quickly. He shook his head no. "Maybe this?" Rosilyn leaned toward him slowly and gently placed her lips upon his. She lingered there for several moments and slowly took her lips from his. "Was it like that?"

"Princess, I am not sure. Can you do it again?" Rosilyn leaned back to him and gently placed her lips upon his. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her fully against him. Her little kiss turned into a fully involved kiss. Gwaine ran his hand down Rosilyn's back and scooting her rear to the edge of the table. He untied his pants letting them fall around his ankles while he was kissing Rosilyn's lips so tenderly. Rosilyn pushed Gwaine back gently and knelt down in front of him. She slowly started to stroke him. She looked up at him and she could see his breathing picking up. Rosilyn could feel him swelling immensely. His eyes would close with each stroke of her hand. Rosilyn wondered what it would do to him for her to put him in her mouth. She put just the tip in her mouth and just let it linger there for a minute as she continued to stroke his shaft. She felt Gwaine get unsteady for a second. Rosilyn then took more into her mouth and went over and over it. She used her tongue and traced the length of his erection. She slowly took all of it into her mouth and Gwaine gripped the back of Rosilyn's head and guided her head back and forth upon him. His breathing was so intense. Rosilyn stopped and stood up. She looked into Gwaine's eyes before turning around and leaning over the table. She wanted to try something different with Gwaine and he was eager to oblige. Gwaine walked to Rosilyn and carefully entered her from behind. He felt the warm wetness and he slid in fully. Gwaine gripped Rosilyn's hips and with increasing rhythm worked himself in and out. Rosilyn moaned softly at first and as his the speed increased it became more vocal. Rosilyn felt Gwaine placing his hands on both her hips to help maintain the rhythm. He let his hand slid up her back and gently grabbed her shoulder. Rosilyn felt him go even deeper now. Rosilyn whimpered slightly but reached around for his hips to urge him to take her even harder. Rosilyn needed to reassure Gwaine it was okay. Gwaine's breathing was getting labored and he slowed down. He withdrew from her and turned Rosilyn around facing him. He lifted her up and carried her to their bed. Rosilyn stared into his eyes. He kissed her velvety lips. Gwaine laid Rosilyn down gently and slowly made love to her until both of them were satisfied. Rosilyn fell asleep in his arms. She felt content now that her family was together. She drifted to sleep and had never been happier in her life as she was with Sir Gwaine, knight of Camelot.


	43. Chapter 44

Lancelot awoke in his new bed chamber and it felt really lonely. He looked around his room. He was so used to seeing Rosilyn's belongings around and now it was just his own. He went to his table and sat down and resting his hand on his knee, hanging his head. He wondered how he would go everyday without her by his side. He wasn't looking to love her and he fought it and now he wondered if he should regret that he lost that battle. A smile came upon his face as he thought of Rosilyn's playful spirit which had always fascinated him. She had opened him up to be less serious and how could he regret the love they had shared. A twist of fate was the one thing that had stood in their way. He saved his king and sacrificed his happiness. Lancelot needed to talk to someone. He quickly got dressed and went out in search of Merlin. He walked to Gaius' chamber and knocked.

Merlin came to the door with his porridge bowl in hand. "I let her go," Lancelot said before Merlin could even get out a hello.

"Come in," Merlin said as he motioned him inside. Lancelot walked in slowly.

"I am going to ask Arthur to annul my marriage," Lancelot sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"Rosilyn being with child and my commitment to Camelot, her future has never really been with me. She can have a future with Gwaine. His commitment has always been Rosilyn first," Lancelot admitted.

"Lancelot, I believe you are making the right choice. It is a hard choice to make, but I believe it is that right one indeed," Merlin sighed.

"She's worth the sacrifice that I am making."

"Rosilyn loves you, you know?"

"I know she does. Do you think Gwaine loves her as much as I do?" Lancelot asked.

"I believe Gwaine's love for her is great as well. Gwaine would sit with Rosilyn day after day when you were gone. I would go into your room and he would just be sitting there at the table watching over her. She wouldn't talk to him much at all and he would just stay with her. He wouldn't leave her except to get her food or water. He committed all his free time to her. He just was there so if she needed him. It took her two months before she would really leave the room."

"When did they get close?"

"They seemed to become close when spending time with, the young boy, Gavin. The love they each shared for him seemed to draw them closer."

"Gavin's death must have intensified their need for comfort."

"It had to have. Rosilyn and Gwaine were at his bedside together for the days before his death. I believe after his death, they both leaned on each other. I was worried about the both of them, but once I saw that they were together, I knew that they would both make it through."

"Did Rosilyn save Gwaine or did their child?"

"From what Gaius told me and the magic I know… I would say they both did. The unborn child couldn't save his father without Rosilyn and Rosilyn couldn't without him."

"Without him? How do you know their child is a boy," Lancelot asked.

"I do not know for sure. The one thing I do know is that child will have magic." Merlin said.

"Why would this child have magic?"

"Gwaine has magic in his family. He doesn't seem to have any but it is in his blood. Rosilyn has a seer's ability but not a very strong one. Combined together… that child should have strong magic."

"Why do you think it will be a boy?"

"When Gavin was dying, I tried to save him over and over. I couldn't get any spells to work. I went to Kilgharrah."

"That dragon?"

"Yes, and he told me the boy's body must die and he couldn't be saved. I tried for days to heal him. When he was near death, something Rosilyn said made me think, she said I pray my soul to take. Kilgharrah said the boy's body must die, but he never said his soul couldn't survive. I did a spell to save Gavin's soul. I enchanted Gwaine's necklace and Rosilyn's bracelet with the soul. If they would come together and produce a child that soul would be transferred to that child. The child would be theirs, but with the soul of that boy they both loved."

"Do they know?" Lancelot questioned.

"No, I believe it worked, but I do not know for sure."

"So, Gavin saved Gwaine's life?"

"Yes, if it worked then, Gavin and Rosilyn saved Gwaine. It only worked since the three of them were together."

"Kilgharrah made sure I knew that someone had put a strong spell to keep any magic from saving the boy's life. He said it was a powerful spell and it was meant to happen. He said the boy's death would set events in motion to help Arthur assume his destiny."

"So you think that Rosilyn being sent to Camelot was destiny and she was meant to be with Gwaine?"

"It is her destiny to have this child and whatever else is to come for that."

"I love her with all my heart," Lancelot said. Merlin didn't know what to say to Lancelot. He knew it had to be hard for Lancelot. "I should go get ready for practice," Lancelot said as he wiped his brow and headed out of the physicians chambers.


	44. Chapter 45

Gwaine awakened early and looked in his arms at his lovely, Rosilyn. Rosilyn was his first priority in his life. He already loved the child of their's and it bewildered him. How can you love someone already and you have never even touched them? He then looked at Rosilyn and remembered her up in Merlin's window. He remembered he was struck by her even then and he hadn't even met her. Gwaine kissed Rosilyn's cheek and stood up. He got his trousers on and went to the window to look out at the day. It was a bright sunny day. He stretched a bit then went around his room cleaning it. He wanted it just the way Rosilyn had it upon his return to Camelot, from Cumberland. He knew she was very proud of the way she had it looking. He put everything in its proper place. He picked up Rosilyn's clothes and folded them neatly. He placed them inside of his wardrobe. He took the plates and walked out of his room and returned them to the kitchen. He grabbed two breakfast plates and a flask of juice. He grabbed a flower out of the vase and rested it across one of the plates. He climbed the stairs and made it into the hall when he saw Lancelot heading towards him. He noticed Lancelot gaze at the flower. Lancelot nodded his head as he passed Gwaine.

"Gwaine…" Lancelot called. Gwaine turned around and looked at Lancelot. "Will you be at practice today?" Lancelot asked.

"I will," Gwaine responded awkwardly.

"How are you feeling?" Lancelot asked.

"Actually, I feel fully recovered."

"I will see you out there in a bit then." Lancelot said as he continued to the kitchen. Gwaine opened his door while balancing the plates. He went to the table and placed the plates down and went over to the bed and leaned down to Rosilyn and started to kiss her neck. Rosilyn began to smile.

"Gwaine… I was sleeping so soundly. "

"I brought you food. You should eat now, so you won't get sick," said Gwaine. Rosilyn slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around the room and saw how he had cleaned everything. He smiled. "I was hoping to make my princess happy."

Rosilyn face lit up. Rosilyn wrapped the bed sheet around her and walked to the table. She kissed his cheek as she went to sit down. "Thank you for the flower!"

"You are most welcome, princess!" I stole it just for you!" Gwaine winked.

"The room looks nice!" Rosilyn smiled.

"I want to make you feel comfortable here."

"Gwaine, I always feel that way with you! It is nice though, that it is clean."

"My lady, I will be going to practice soon. We have the jousting and sword tournament for Arthur's wedding, so I want to practice a bit."

"I will just listen to my music or wander the halls here at the castle."

"I will be back to the room around midday. We can spend time together then," smiled Gwaine.

"I love you!" Rosilyn said.

"I love you too." Gwaine said as he hugged Rosilyn and they both sat down to eat together. Rosilyn didn't get sick actually felt a little more energy today.

"I need to talk to Gwen soon about making some maternity clothes."

"Maternity clothes?"

"Clothes that will fit me as I get bigger, as our child grows."

"You can just go without clothes. I will be for that." Gwaine laughed.

"You won't want to see me walking around nude and pregnant."

"My lady, it is such beauty that you will be carrying our child."

"I hope you remember that on delivery day!"

"I will always admire your body." Gwaine said as he stood up after finishing his plate. He put on the tunic that Lancelot loaned him, grabbing his chainmail and sword. He went and kissed, Rosilyn. "I will be back as soon as I can, princess," Gwaine said.

"I love you, my handsome knight!" Rosilyn smiled.

"I love you, my princess." Gwaine smiled as he kissed Rosilyn.

After Gwaine left, Rosilyn threw on her clothes and headed back to her room to get ready for the day. She thought she would get dressed and walk around Camelot and watch as the wedding festivities were prepared for. Rosilyn went to her window and looked out and saw a lot more activity then usual even for feast days. This was going to be a great event. Rosilyn got her iPod and snapped several pictures from her window. Rosilyn then went and got dressed quickly and fixed her hair. She decided to braid her hair. She grabbed her boots and started to put them on as she walked out the door. Rosilyn was fiddling with her boot as she went out and bumped into someone. Rosilyn said, "Excuse me," as she looked up. It was Lancelot who started to laugh.

"My lady, where are you going to in such a hurry?" Lancelot smiled.

"I wanted to just wander around the castle and look at all the work they are doing for the wedding." Rosilyn said nervously.

Rosilyn saw Lancelot was carrying his sword in his belt and had his chainmail on. "Why don't you come to the field for a little while?" Rosilyn was afraid it would be awkward but, she didn't want to admit that.

"I may after I mill around a bit."

"Why don't you come now and I will escort you? Unless you worry Gwaine will mind?"

"I don't think he will mind. I just…"

"I know," Lancelot said. "We can both get through this together. We cannot be distant in public. I still love you and don't want to lose the closeness we have always had."

Rosilyn smiled and told Lancelot she would accompany him. They both walked down together. They talked and laughed. Rosilyn saw people stare at them as they approached the field. Gwaine was facing away, but turned around to see what people were looking at. He saw Rosilyn and Lancelot approaching the field. He waited a minute for them to finish up their conversation and went to see Rosilyn. Lancelot started to make his way to the field at this point passing Gwaine and nodding. Gwaine nodded back and went to Rosilyn. "Princess, I didn't expect you out here. I am very glad you are though!" Gwaine smiled. Rosilyn got close to Gwaine and kissed him in front of everyone.

"Lancelot forced me to come here, but I really enjoy watching you in action so I feel I owe Lancelot for making me."

"I am glad he did too!" Gwaine said as he kissed her once again. Gwaine walked back to the field and went back to his match against Elyan.

"With her around here, it is sure to distract you! I can best you now!" Elyan joked.

"Maybe if I had a blindfold on and both hands behind my back and even then it seems questionable!" Gwaine laughed.

"Maybe a wager would be good!" Elyan yelled.

"What wager?" Gwaine smirked.

"I best you and you buy me all the ale I can drink… You best me and I'll buy all the ale you can drink." Elyan shouted. Gwaine looked like he wasn't sure what to say to that offer. He hesitated. He didn't want to agree to a wager that involved drinking. Rosilyn saw Gwaine's quandary and when Gwaine looked at her Rosilyn as she shook her head in agreement and gave him a smile.

"You have a wager!" Gwaine said. Gwaine went and faced Elyan. He waited for Elyan to swing and blocked. Elyan then went overhead to swing again and again. He blocked several times before he wrapped his sword around and around until he knocked Elyan's sword out of his hand. Gwaine grabbed Elyan's sword with his other hand and stuck his sword into the ground in front of himself.

Elyan laughed and said "You got me!" Rosilyn clapped and looked amazed at how quickly Gwaine beat Elyan. "Guess, I will see you later today, to pay my wager!" Elyan laughed.

"I guess you underestimated my abilities, didn't you?" Gwaine laughed.

"Well, I thought maybe with Rosilyn here you would be distracted." Elyan stated.

"With my princess here, I am more focused than ever to impress her." Gwaine said as he looked over at Rosilyn on the side of the field. He walked toward Rosilyn and leaned on the fence near her.

"You were great!" Rosilyn smiled.

"Will the prince receive a kiss from the princess for his victory? Gwaine whispered.

"Is that all the prince wants?"

"The prince thinks it would be a start!" Gwaine winked. Rosilyn walked toward Gwaine and kissed him on his cheek.

"Is that the best you can do, princess?"

"You will receive your reward later! Where is my reward for carrying your child?"

"I think I gave you that, princess, the night our child was conceived!" Gwaine smirked. Rosilyn pushed Gwaine's shoulder.

"You are so naughty! Rosilyn smiled.

Gwaine then got serious. "I really didn't want to take a wager which has me drinking," Gwaine worried. "I am trying to show you I am not drunken Gwaine."

"You don't have to drink much or you can just order more juice with me! It's not a problem to have a few ales. I like seeing Berinon anyway."

"It was fun wiping Elyan's smug look off his face!"

"You are one of the best, you know!"

"Who's the best then?" Gwaine asked.

"Maybe Arthur?" Rosilyn jested.

"Oh, you think he's better than me?

"I am not sure. Maybe you can show me some of your moves later!"

"I look forward to it!" Gwaine winked. Rosilyn spent a couple hours watching Gwaine and Lancelot and the other knight's practice. She felt like her family was all back together. She enjoyed watching Percival and Gwaine's antics and Leon serious looks on the field. She liked watching Elyan's jabs at his fellow knights and Lancelot smile at her every so often from the side of the field. She was excited that during any break Gwaine would come over and check on her and make his silly comments. Rosilyn reached down and held her hands over her belly. She knew she couldn't feel her child yet but she felt a connection already. Gwaine saw Rosilyn holding her stomach and instantly went over to check on her.

"Princess, are you alright?" Gwaine asked.

"Oh, yes!" Rosilyn replied.

"I saw you with your hands on your belly."

"I was just thinking of our child."

"I wanted to be sure you were alright. Do you need to go lay down?"

"Oh no! I am fine." Rosilyn said. Lancelot approached Rosilyn and Gwaine.

"I thought we could go together to talk to Arthur," Lancelot asked.

"We can," Rosilyn said as she looked down. Gwaine put his hand on Rosilyn's shoulder. He could see this was hard for her to even think about.

"If you aren't ready, we can do it later." Lancelot said.

"We can now," Rosilyn said as she wiped tears from her eyes. Rosilyn looked at Gwaine. "I will be back," she said. Gwaine hugged Rosilyn and put his forehead to hers. He closed his eyes and just held her for a moment.

"I will see you soon, princess." Gwaine said. Lancelot noticed that term of affection Gwaine used towards Rosilyn and knew they were very close. Gwaine seemed to be able to comfort Rosilyn. He had a lot of experience dealing with comforting her. They had been through so much together.

"I am ready," Rosilyn said. Lancelot and Rosilyn started to head into the castle.

"My lady, are you sure you are up to doing this right now?" Lancelot asked.

"I honestly don't know when I will ever be to up to doing this," Rosilyn said sadly. They walked quietly to the throne room. Arthur was surrounded by guards talking about the day's activities to get ready for his wedding.

"Lancelot, can you and Rosilyn meet me in my chambers? I will be there right away," Arthur asked.

"Yes, sire," Lancelot replied. Rosilyn walked with Lancelot toward the royal quarters. It was also the hall where she and Lancelot had spent their honeymoon. The closer they got to the end of the hall, the harder it was for Rosilyn to breathe. Rosilyn saw the doors to the guest quarters and started to cry. Just months ago, they had made love for the first time there. She couldn't help, but be shaken by her memories. Lancelot brought Rosilyn off the main hall into a small corridor.

"What is wrong, my lady?" Lancelot asked.

"It tears my heart out to leave you. You have already lost one love… and now, again," Rosilyn cried.

"It's not your fault, my lady." Lancelot said. He wiped her tear away with the side of his hand.

"You still are in my heart, my knight," Rosilyn said. Lancelot pulled Rosilyn's head to his chest and held her. He lovingly wrapped his arms around her protectively. He saw how much this hurt her. Rosilyn just stayed in his arms for the longest time and let him hold her. Lancelot stroked Rosilyn's hair. Rosilyn felt her emotions building. She hadn't realized until now how hard it was going to be to leave him. Lancelot always meant so much to her and now with the end of their marriage looming, she couldn't deal with it. Rosilyn remembered how determined she was to have him give their relationship a chance. Rosilyn tilted her head upward and locked eyes with him. She was captured by his deep brown orbs. She leaned up and kissed his lips. Lancelot initially fought the kiss. His lips longed for hers so that didn't last long. He then gave in and kissed her back. The kiss went on and on. It obviously took Lancelot by surprise. He was more confused than ever. Their kiss was the deepest she could remember between them. It was full of desperation and longing. She ran her hands up Lancelot's chest. It was all so familiar to her. Lancelot moved from her lips and slowly towards Rosilyn's neck. He kept nuzzling her neck as she moaned quietly. Rosilyn leaned up against the wall. Lancelot then placed his palm on the wall behind her and returned back to Rosilyn's lips. He reached his hands down around her rear and he slowly worked her dress upward until he could feel her skin. Rosilyn longed to feel Lancelot's skin upon hers. Rosilyn wanted Lancelot right now. She heard a noise that startled her and noticed a servant standing there.

"Excuse me, Sir Lancelot, I did not intend on interrupting," the servant said as he walked into the room at the end of the small corridor.

Rosilyn quickly stepped back and looked into Lancelot's eyes. Her breathing intensified. Her face started to change to confusion. Rosilyn then stepped away and ran down the hall as quickly as she could. She didn't look back. She ran until she made it to an empty room and closed the door and fell onto the bed. She was feeling so many emotions and couldn't sort them out. She lay upon the bed and shook. _How do you let go of someone you can't stop loving?_ Rosilyn thought.

Rosilyn curled up on the bed and just laid there. She could hear Lancelot calling her. Lancelot walked all the way down the hall, until it came to an end. He started to open doors and look inside the rooms. After he opened the fourth door, he could hear a whimpering coming from behind the door across the hall. He walked to the door and took a deep breath in before opening it. Lancelot opened the door and walked toward Rosilyn on the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and started rubbing Rosilyn's back. Rosilyn trembled at his touch. "My lady, I am here for you," Lancelot said.

"Lancelot, please just leave me. You have done enough for me. It's hard for me to fight the feelings I have for the both of you," Rosilyn said. Lancelot didn't know what to say to Rosilyn. He knew she loved him but he assumed she was sure what she wanted. She was with Gwaine. This kiss between the two of them seemed to take the two of them by surprise. She had so many lingering feelings inside. She didn't face them until the moment she was to dissolve her marriage. Rosilyn couldn't have the both of them. She was still hopelessly in love with two men. She knew she could fight her feelings for Lancelot, but she knew there would be times she would lose, just like she did today. Rosilyn stood up and straightened her dress. "I am sorry, Lancelot, I cannot do it this day," Rosilyn said as she quickly walked out and rushed past Arthur in the hallway. Lancelot came around the corner and Arthur stopped him.

"Is Rosilyn well?" Arthur asked.

"We will have to do it at a different time, sire," Lancelot said still quite confused by the turn of events.

"Are you sure this annulment is what she wants?" Arthur asked.

"Sire, she is carrying Gwaine's child." Lancelot responded.

"Lancelot, did she ask for the annulment?"

"I didn't make her choose between us. I knew what was best for her child."

"Did you think maybe she maybe was pushed into a decision she wasn't ready to make yet?"

"She will choose Gwaine."

"She probably will, but she needed to be the one who made the decision. She can't have a decision thrust upon her."

Lancelot went back to his room to lie down. He never meant to make a choice for Rosilyn. He knew what her choice would be and he just tried to make it easier for her. He wondered if it was entirely possible she was fully in love with the both of them. Lancelot knew she loved him, but he assumed when she fell in love with Gwaine, she fell out of love with him. He felt her love for him was just caring now. Their kiss today had Lancelot's mind spinning.


	45. Chapter 46

Rosilyn went out the training field. Gwaine could tell Rosilyn looked a bit flustered.

"Princess, Are you alright?" Gwaine asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Rosilyn lied. Gwaine knew that wasn't true. He knew something was wrong.

"I will finish up, so we can spend time together before I go on patrol," Gwaine said as he headed to put his equipment up in the armory.

"I couldn't go through with it," Rosilyn said. Gwaine walked back to Rosilyn.

"What kept you from doing it?" Gwaine asked.

"I am not sure," Rosilyn whispered.

"Well, I know it's not because you don't love me. I assume that means it's about Lancelot and yourself."

"I just don't know. I made a vow to him. It feels so hard to just break it."

"I am sure it is hard. I love you so much. I think you should take some time and think about what you want. You never got to make a choice. I was acting like an idiot and you never really got to think what would be best for you. I think too many things happened at once for you. I would talk to Lancelot. You already know where I stand."

"Gwaine, you sound so reasonable right then!"

"I hope not!" Gwaine laughed.

"You do," Rosilyn smiled.

"Well, princess, I know things will turn out as they should. I knew you never really had a chance to think about things. You have been worried about me or trying to deal with carrying our child. This is the first time you have been able to breathe."

"I feel that way."

"You love Lancelot deeply?"

"I do, but I do feel that way about you also."

"Well, just spend time thinking about things and when you know what you want I will be here."

"Are we breaking up?" Rosilyn asked.

"Breaking up?" Gwaine questioned.

"No longer together?"

"Princess, we aren't fully together even now… We both know you have a lot of unresolved feelings for Lancelot. I am not surprised. Lancelot is really a great man. Give yourself a week and just take the time to think and see what you want."

"After Arthurs wedding?"

"I will wait for you, princess. I will not go on drinking binges or brawls. I have a child to think about. Our child shouldn't be a factor in your decision. You must choose the man you want to be with. You really just need time… I was told that all along to give you time to deal with everything and I never did. I knew you were confused, I just didn't want to do the wrong thing and now I know I did. I should have waited. "

"I love you, my prince."

"Princess, I love you too."

"Can we still spend time together before your patrol?"

"If that's what you want, princess," he smiled.

"It is."

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"Go on a picnic, maybe?"

"That's sounds nice!"

"How about I go by the kitchen and get food and you go change and get a blanket?" Rosilyn asked.

"I certainly can do that. I will meet you in the kitchen."

"Umm… Won't the cook yell at you if you come in the kitchen?"

"Good point! I will meet you just outside the kitchen," he laughed. Rosilyn smiled and threw her arms around Gwaine.

"Princess, maybe we should just go back to my room and have our picnic!"

"How about we go to the spot behind the tavern?" Rosilyn suggested.

"That sounds nice. I will be sure no sticks are on the ground, before I lay the blanket upon it. I'd hate for anything to disrupt our picnic!"

"Gwaine," Rosilyn giggled. Gwaine walked up to Rosilyn and pulled her close. "Sir Knight, I will go get our food." Gwaine pulled her tightly to himself and kissed her lips.

"I love you with all of my heart," he whispered.

"I love you too," Rosilyn whispered back.

Gwaine went to put his equipment in the armory while Rosilyn ran to the kitchen. He thought _Will she choose me? If she doesn't, how can I live without her? _He shook off those thoughts when he thought about all they had been through together. "_Gwaine, you need to keep up your confidence, it will work out! She loves you." _He said to himself. Gwaine smiled when he thought of their child. He already felt so much love for his child. He wondered what the future world held for him and his child to do together. He knew they must still have fishing and swimming. He quickly made his way back to his chambers to change into something less sweaty. Gwaine then grabbed the blanket and went down to the kitchen doorway. Gwaine watched as Rosilyn gathered their lunch with the help of the cook. The cook spotted Gwaine, and held up a rolling pin to him. "Do not come any closer!" Gwaine held up both hands in surrender.

"I have just come to wait for the Lady Rosilyn," Gwaine said.

"This food is for you?" The cook asked. Gwaine nodded. The cook rolled her eyes. "You know, he is trouble," the cook said.

"Yes, he is, but I fell in love with him," Rosilyn smiled.

"That's always the way of it!" The cook laughed. Gwaine had never seen the cook laugh, but she seemed to like Rosilyn. She glared at Gwaine. Rosilyn walked to Gwaine and kissed him upon his lips.

"Let's go my prince!"

"Yes, princess," he said as he took her hand and led her towards the door. "How are you feeling today?" Gwaine asked.

"I am tired, but not as bad as a few weeks ago," Rosilyn said.

"I guess that is why in Mercia you were always sleeping," Gwaine laughed.

"I wasn't always sleeping!" Rosilyn laughed.

"Oh, that's right, sometimes we were…"

"Hush!" Rosilyn interrupted lightly tapping his arm. "Sir Gwaine, I could stop doing that!"

" Princess, I don't think you can!" he said as they walked out the Camelot gate.

"You don't think so?" Rosilyn said wisely raising her eyebrow. Gwaine pulled her into the corner of the bridge where no one could see.

"You can't resist me, anymore then I can resist you!" Gwaine said as he looked into Rosilyn's eyes. "That's always been the way it has been between us. That first night I carried you back to your room. I really don't know how I walked away. I so badly wanted to be with you at that moment. I remember our lips were so close. I could have kissed you, but I knew a kiss wouldn't have been enough." Gwaine said as he walked up to Rosilyn within inches of her lips. He rubbed her hair off her face and kissed her lips. "Rosilyn, you intoxicate me!" Gwaine said.

"I am glad you didn't test my restraint that night," Rosilyn smiled. Rosilyn leaned on Gwaine and buried her head into his chest. She loved the comfort of Gwaine's arms. Gwaine kissed her forehead and squeezed her hands before they both continued on to the rear of the tavern. They started to head down the slightly overgrown path to the spring. Rosilyn held Gwaine's hand as they maneuvered between the trees and scrubs until they reached the clearing. Gwaine kicked away the sticks and debris from the ground before placing the blanket down.

"Princess," Gwaine said as he bowed down and pointed to the blanket.

"Thank you, my prince," Rosilyn whispered. She kissed him gently on the cheek as she sat down. Gwaine then sat alongside of her. He sat as close as he could to Rosilyn. Rosilyn laid her head on Gwaine's shoulder.

"Princess, are you tired?"

"No, I'm fine. I just want to be close to you."

"Well, you can be close to me whenever you want, princess." Gwaine said. Rosilyn and Gwaine spent a lot of time talking. Gwaine avoided talking about their future together. He didn't want to push Rosilyn to feel pressure. Rosilyn loved talking to Gwaine about their child. Gwaine could see how excited Rosilyn would get just talking about being a mother.

"What should we name our child?" Rosilyn asked. Gwaine had thought about this, but he didn't want to make Rosilyn feel she had to use his ideas. It was her body and he thought it should be her choice.

"You should choose, princess," Gwaine said.

"I was thinking, Gavin, if we have a boy," Rosilyn said nervously. "I was not sure how you would feel about that though."

"I think it is perfect. I had thought about that too." He smiled. "What if it's a girl?"

"Maybe Isabella?" Rosilyn said.

"Isa…bell..a, Isabella… I like it!"

"Now we just need middle names,"

"We need more names?" Gwaine asked.

"Yes! We can worry about that later!" Rosilyn laughed. Gwaine laid his head in Rosilyn's lap. Rosilyn looked down into his eyes. Rosilyn kept running her hands through his hair and off his forehead.

"My prince?"

"Yes, princess?"

"Do you remember at Uther's funeral, when you took my hand?"

"Princess, how could I forget?" Gwaine said.

"When you took my hand, it felt so right. I really thought at that moment that you felt something for me. I wasn't sure, but it felt as though you cared for me. It also awakened my feelings that I felt for you. I couldn't get you off of my mind afterward. I remember the confusion I felt. I ended up being resigned to the fact that you didn't care about me, like I cared about you."

"Why?"

"At the lunch, what the other knight's were saying about you," she said sadly.

"They were right at one time, but with you everything changed. I no longer think of anyone else as my princess. I don't care to get stinking drunk. You bring out the best in me. Rosilyn, you were always special to me. I was very worried about you at the funeral. I wanted to comfort you. I just hoped you didn't notice I was a bit drunk."

"You were drunk? Uther's funeral was mid morning."

"I started early that day," Gwaine sighed.

"Why?" Rosilyn said as she continued stroking his hair as she looked down into his brown eyes.

"I had a lot on my mind," Gwaine mumbled. Gwaine didn't want to admit the truth to Rosilyn. Rosilyn played with his locks of wavy hair. Gwaine's hair was what Rosilyn first noticed about him. She found his hair perfect. Rosilyn leaned down and kissed Gwaine's forehead. "It was you," he whispered.

"Me?" Rosilyn asked.

"I went that morning to check on you and you hadn't slept in your bed," Gwaine said sadly. "I knew you had stayed with Lancelot all night. It was more then I could handle. I didn't know how to deal with it."

"I didn't know how you felt. It was hard for me to tell if you had feelings for me or if it was a game of sorts. I guess I didn't trust my heart. I let the mistakes of my past and what I heard about you make me doubt what I felt your intentions were," Rosilyn said sadly.

"I should have let my feelings be known. I was told that I should tell you and I did not."

"Who told you that you should?"

"Merlin asked me how I felt about you; I denied what I felt at first and then realized it did no good because he saw through me. I told him I didn't know how I felt. I just knew I wanted you to be with me," he said looking up into Rosilyn's eyes. Rosilyn leaned down and kissed him and Gwaine moved his head off her lap and laid Rosilyn down onto the blanket. He started to shower her with kisses. Rosilyn closed her eyes and enjoyed the way her prince made her feel. He carefully lay atop Rosilyn as he kissed her. "Am I hurting you?" Gwaine asked.

"No, I am fine," Rosilyn said as she grabbed his tunic and pulled him back down on top of her. Gwaine knew it was best not to cloud Rosilyn's head too much while she was trying to think about things. He held back and limited his actions with Rosilyn to kissing and touching. He at times had to stop so he could cool down. "I know why you are holding back," Rosilyn said.

"Princess, it is wonderful to spend this time with you, but I know you are having a hard time right now and for me to satisfy my urges, seems wrong. I just know you need time. I am giving it to you. I really can't resist kissing you though. I would go mad without that!"

"I feel as though I am going mad too," Rosilyn laughed.

"Why?"

"I desire you so…" Rosilyn confessed.

"Let's eat, that may help some of your desires," Gwaine laughed.

"Not even close," Rosilyn laughed.

"I know that feeling," Gwaine smiled as he got up from the blanket and paced back and forth. I think you should eat for our child.

"I should, I am eating for two," she smiled. Gwaine and Rosilyn spent the rest of the time eating and then talked as they headed back for Gwaine to get ready for his patrol, with Percival. Gwaine held Rosilyn's hand as they walked back to the castle. He hated to leave her, but he knew she needed time to think and he needed to do his duty. He walked Rosilyn to her door and brushed her hair back as he pulled her face to his and kissed her on the lips.

"Princess, I will see you in the morning with breakfast, if that would be alright?"

"I look forward to it!"

Rosilyn opened the door to her chamber and walked in. It felt so lonely in this big room by herself she thought. She walked to Lancelot's wardrobe and looked inside. It was tough looking inside and seeing it empty. Rosilyn went over and lit two candles in the room as the sun was going down. She looked out into the courtyard and watched patrols come in and out. She noticed a steady stream of servants leaving for the day. Rosilyn went to the mirror and fixed her hair. She knew she needed to talk to Lancelot. She needed to talk to him about what happened between them earlier. Rosilyn sat at the table and used the quill and ink to write a letter to Lancelot.

_My dearest knight, Will you please meet me at the overlook. I know you are confused as much as I am and I think we should talk._

_Rosilyn_

Rosilyn then folded the letter and took it out into the hall. A servant was headed down the hall. Rosilyn ran and caught up with them. "Sir, can you please deliver this to Sir Lancelot?"

"I certainly can, my lady," the servant nodded.

"Do you know where he is staying?" Rosilyn asked.

"Yes, my lady, his room is close to the physicians chambers," the servant said.

"Can you deliver that right away, please?"

"I will go right now, my lady."

Rosilyn walked back into her room and looked in the mirror. She wasn't sure what to say to Lancelot, but they had to talk. Rosilyn walked slowly down to the stairs and out the door to the overlook. She was really nervous. She got there and paced back and forth for several minutes. Rosilyn finally decided to sit down and try to calm her nerves. The minutes seemed like hours to Rosilyn. She realized she should have been more prepared for what to say.

"My lady?" a voice behind her said. She recognized right away as Lancelot. Lancelot came and sat next to Rosilyn. Rosilyn couldn't manage to speak at first. She had no idea where to start.

"I am sorry about earlier today," Rosilyn said.

"About kissing me?" Lancelot asked.

"No, I am not sorry about that. I am sorry that I am confusing you. I am confusing myself too," Rosilyn sighed.

"I am just worried about you," Lancelot said.

"What did you think about earlier?"

"What do you mean, my lady? About the kiss?" Lancelot asked.

"Yes?"

"It doesn't matter what I think about it. I knew it was just your comfortable with me."

"Lancelot, it was not that I am comfortable with you! I still have feelings for you. The kiss wasn't a mistake. It was feeling like my life is out of control right now."

"My lady, you do not need to choose. I will just let you be with Gwaine."

"Lancelot! Do you not love me?"

"My lady, I love you so very much!"

"Why did you not fight for me? Why would you just let me go?"

"I didn't know what to do. I just knew you loved him and you were carrying his child," Lancelot responded.

"I didn't.."

"Did you think I wasn't in agony over letting you go? I let you go, because I do love you! I let you go to save you the pain of deciding between the two of us," Lancelot said emotionally.

"I would have never been with Gwaine if I didn't think you were dead. I would have never disrespected our vows to one another."

"That does not mean you didn't love him, even before I was captured."

"My husband that also doesn't mean just because I am carrying his child, that I am not still in love with you either!" Lancelot stared into Rosilyn's eyes. "That's right; I am still in love with you. I don't know what to do about it. How do I fall out of love with you?"

"If you figure that out, my lady, let me know this secret as well," Lancelot said sadly. Lancelot leaned over and pulled Rosilyn close to him and kissed her lips.

"Lancelot…" Rosilyn whispered.

"Yes, my wife," Lancelot said softly.

"Would you go back with me if I chose you?"

"When I was held captive, I never dreamt of being a knight. All that I wanted is to be with my wife. I wanted to be where you were. I realized that being a knight was something I may have wanted before, but now my priorities had changed. I would go anywhere my lady would want me to go. "

"I don't really feel I ever made a choice where you and Gwaine were concerned. First you return from the dead and Gwaine walks away… then Gwaine gets hurt and you walk away."

"Arthur told me I should have let you make the decision of whether you wanted to annul our marriage. I decided it for you. It was not fair to you. It's just your child was my biggest consideration."

"I need to make a choice, but I also need to think. I feel a sense of being pulled in a hundred directions by many things. I had even talked to someone about this before and said I would pick Gwaine, but when it came to letting you go I couldn't. The feelings I have for you haven't changed."

"What are your feelings for Gwaine?"

"I love him. I am comfortable with him."

"Did you tell him about the kiss?"

"I did not," Rosilyn admitted. "He knows I couldn't go through with the annulment. He told me to take a week and see how I feel. He wanted me to talk to you." Rosilyn said as she started to shiver.

"My lady, we should go back inside. I can't have you get sick."

"We need to talk though," Rosilyn said.

"We need to get you somewhere warm first," Lancelot said as he stood and helped Rosilyn up. "My lady," Lancelot said as he rubbed Rosilyn's hands to warm them. He then blew on Rosilyn's hands. "My lady, we can go to my room, there is a fire going in there, right now." Rosilyn took a deep breath and thought she could handle time alone with Lancelot. "We will stop by your room and start the fire before we do, so your chambers will be warm when you return."

"Thank you, Lancelot," Rosilyn said nervously. Lancelot placed his hand on the small of Rosilyn's back and guided her back toward the door of the castle. They both walked quietly to Rosilyn's room. Rosilyn felt awkwardness as they entered. She knew this is the room they used to share. Rosilyn was watching Lancelot as he went out into the hall and lit a torch. He walked to the fireplace and carefully bent down and lit the logs. Rosilyn watched Lancelot's silhouette against the stone. She had a hard time breaking her gaze from him. He was still that knight that picked her up at the lakes edge and helped her. He was that man that watched over her until she fell asleep that first night in Camelot. Rosilyn found herself tracing an outline of every one of Lancelot's features with her eyes as he knelt there. He stood up and turned back towards Rosilyn.

"My lady, after you," he said quietly as he walked to the door and opened it. Lancelot pointed out the direction to go in and where to turn. When they got to the hallway around the corner from Merlin's and Gaius' chamber, he stopped. He unlocked the door and held the door for Rosilyn. She walked in and she felt the warmness of the room. It was comfortable and tidy. Rosilyn started to cry when she noticed his clothes were all on a chair in the corner since there was no wardrobe. "My lady, please do not cry," Lancelot begged.

"Everything is wrong," Rosilyn said.

"My lady, come sit with me," Lancelot said as he took a blanket and spread it close to the fireplace. Rosilyn went over and sat down. Rosilyn wiped the tears off her face that streamed down. "What else did you want to talk about?" Lancelot asked.

"The fire feels nice," Rosilyn smiled.

"It does," Lancelot grinned. "I doubt that's what you wanted to talk about though," Lancelot said as he looked down at Rosilyn's finger. "I see you took your ring off."

"I..." Rosilyn noticed Lancelot still had his ring on. He looked very disappointed.

"It seems you had already made a decision." Lancelot said calmly. "Rosilyn, why are we here?" He asked.

"I don't know anymore," Rosilyn said.

"I wear my ring still. I will continue to wear my ring until the moment, Arthur, annuls our marriage. I have only been with one woman all my life. I never intended on being with another. I may have rushed taking you as my wife, but it is because the two of us were so drawn together and I knew we would not be able to keep our resolves long with each other. I knew we would end up in bed. I wanted to respect you so I asked you to marry me. I was very happy with you as my wife," Lancelot said. Rosilyn closed her eyes and sighed.

"I was very happy with you as my husband. I only wanted to be the wife you deserved." Rosilyn said as she leaned over towards Lancelot. Lancelot ran his hand down the side of her face. Rosilyn affectionately smiled. She bit her bottom lip slightly as she waited to see if he was going to kiss her.

"Maybe you should go now," Lancelot said knowing what may happen.

"Yes, maybe I should," Rosilyn whispered. Lancelot stood up and held his hand out for Rosilyn. Rosilyn reached for his hand and he pulled her up. "I should be leaving," Rosilyn whispered as she looked into Lancelot's eyes.

"My lady, we can finish our talk later," Lancelot said softly.

"Yes, that will be fine." Rosilyn said as she looked downward. Lancelot tilted Rosilyn's head up toward his. He leaned down and kissed Rosilyn lightly on the lips.

"I'm sorry, my lady, I didn't mean …" Lancelot was interrupted when Rosilyn kissed him tenderly. She looked into his eyes. The kissing lasted for many minutes before Lancelot stepped back. "My lady… we should stop," Lancelot said.

"We should," Rosilyn said. She stepped forward and kissed him again. Lancelot pulled Rosilyn close as he could and looked down into her eyes.

"My lady, things are going to be quite difficult to stop if we start," Lancelot said.

"I cannot help myself," Rosilyn whispered. "I will go," Rosilyn said. Rosilyn walked quickly to the door and opened it. She leaned on the door frame. "I love you, sir knight," Rosilyn said.

"I love you, my wife," Lancelot said as he leaned on the door frame opposite her. Rosilyn stepped back and smiled. "We can talk tomorrow, if you wish."

"That would be good," Rosilyn said.

"Until then, my lady," Lancelot whispered.

"Until then, my husband," Rosilyn smiled. As Rosilyn left Lancelot she felt she was still no closer to a decision then this morning. Rosilyn wanted to patch all her hurt and indecision with physical love. She knew it wasn't healthy, but it was a quick fix. Rosilyn shook her head and thought _I really need to see a shrink!_ Rosilyn couldn't make a decision because each man brought a certain level of comfort to Rosilyn. She also knew if one let her down she still had the other one. Rosilyn knew Gwaine was a bit impulsive and resorted to drinking his trouble away. Lancelot had a tendency to give up on her when he doubted himself. Rosilyn understood both of them. Both of them had slight flaws like her. Rosilyn decided to try to get all of this off her mind by heading down to the stables.

Rosilyn went by her room and got her cloak and wrapped it around her. She headed down to the kitchen to get an apple for Arabella. Rosilyn needed to do something to keep from heading back to be with Lancelot and focusing on the foal may be just what she needed. She made her way out into the courtyard and then went around the side of the castle. She looked over at the spot she always shared with Lancelot at the overlook. It made her miss him even more. Rosilyn realized this hadn't helped her forget about the dark haired knight at all. She looked down the corridor that Lancelot had first noticed her sneaking around and had wiped her tears off her face. Rosilyn looked back to the overlook wall and remembered the feeling of falling in love with her husband at that spot. Lancelot filled every pore of Rosilyn's being. She had to close her eyes and breathe deeply. Her eyes started to fill with tears. Rosilyn knew no matter what her choice part of her heart would break. Lancelot was a beautiful person. He was lightness in an otherwise dark world. His eyes were always filled with truth and kindness. Rosilyn shook off her thoughts and entered the stables. She walked to the back corner with the apple. The foal must have sensed it because she came to the stable door and stretched her head up towards Rosilyn waiting for a rub on her nose. Rosilyn reached down and rubbed Arabella's nose and placed her head next to the foals. Rosilyn rubbed the lovely foal's ears. "How is my Arabella?" Rosilyn said as she continued to stroke the colt. "I brought you an apple!" Rosilyn said as she reached over the side of the stall door for Arabella to take it from her hand. "You are so beautiful!" Rosilyn exclaimed.

"Thank you, princess," a voice called. She knew it was Gwaine. "I'd prefer to think of myself as handsome," Gwaine laughed. "You are quite beautiful though!" he said seriously.

"I'm sure you say that to all the girls!" Rosilyn smiled.

"I do, but I mean it with you," he said making a joke out of what she said to him before. "Why are you out so late?" he asked.

"I was talking to Lancelot. I had to think afterwards, so I came here."

"How did your talk go?" Gwaine asked. Rosilyn just shrugged her shoulders.

"We said, we would talk more tomorrow," Rosilyn sighed. Gwaine put his horse back in the stall and made his way to Rosilyn.

"Would you like me to leave for you to think?" Gwaine asked.

"I do not know if it will help tonight anyway," Rosilyn said sadly.

"My lady, please do not be sad. You realize you have plenty of time to decide what you want?"

"We said next week…" Rosilyn cried.

"Princess, you may take all the time you need. I just wonder how long I will be able to restrain myself from being in control where we are concerned," Gwaine sighed.

"What do you mean?" Rosilyn asked. Gwaine reached over and pulled Rosilyn close and captured her lips in his. Rosilyn kissed him passionately back. He gripped the back of Rosilyn's head tightly. Gwaine grabbed her hair, pulling it slightly. Rosilyn moaned and closed her eyes. Gwaine realized Rosilyn liked the intensity of this and pulled it even more. Rosilyn was up against Gwaine. She wrapped her hands around Gwaine, under his cloak. She wanted to run her hands upon his chest, but he was in all his knight gear and chainmail. She couldn't get to his skin. She was frustrated with all these barriers. She breathed in quickly and quickly moved breaking Gwaine's grasp.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Rosilyn said breathing heavily.

"Right now, I do. I just don't want to satisfy my urges while you are so confused though," Gwaine said, out of breath.

"It's my urges we would satisfy as well, my prince," Rosilyn said quietly. Taking a step back, Gwaine took his sword out of his belt and jammed it into the floor of the stable. He then quickly walked back up to Rosilyn and kissed her lips, taking her breath away. He removed her cloak, throwing it onto the pile of hay. Rosilyn closed her eyes and could feel Gwaine making his way down to her neck. She only could think how she wanted him to take her. She wanted him to show her the passion she would miss without him. Gwaine's breathe on Rosilyn's neck made her long for him and tingle deep down. She moaned loudly. Gwaine pushed Rosilyn against the back wall of the stable. She loved the roughness of his actions. Rosilyn could tell just how much he wanted her. She locked eyes with him. He turned quickly and looked at the stable entrance to see if anyone was coming and then he started to pull Rosilyn's dress up to her waist. Rosilyn leaned her head up and closed her eyes as she felt Gwaine's hand rubbing her between her legs. Rosilyn's eyes got big and she held her breath for a moment. He continued kissing her lips and Rosilyn started to unbuckle Gwaine's belt. She felt his fingers rubbed more and more… it made her weak at the knees. Rosilyn knew if she hadn't been up against this wall she would not be able to stand up right now. Rosilyn mouth slightly opened as she moaned out loud. Rosilyn finally got Gwaine's belt off and dropped it on the floor of the stable. She watched as Gwaine removed his chainmail. He then went to Rosilyn again and continued rubbing her and watching the way she bit her lip lightly when he would hit just the right spot. Gwaine could tell how wet this was making Rosilyn and that just pleaded with him to get on his knees and taste her. He knew that at this point there was no going back. He used his fingers to spread Rosilyn open and started to lick her slowly. The feeling was driving Rosilyn nuts. She grabbed Gwaine's head and held it against her. She moaned low at first but it kept building. Gwaine loved the sweet taste of his princess. Rosilyn had learned to trust Gwaine at this point, knowing, he would stop before setting her over the edge. He knew how she enjoyed finishing together. Rosilyn gripped Gwaine's hair as her breathing was very rapid and short. She moaned over and over. She let out a small whimper as Gwaine ran his tongue all the way up the length of her core. He used his fingers and his tongue to trace a path back and forth. He looked up at Rosilyn as her chest heaved at the pleasure he was bringing her. Gwaine could see Rosilyn was at the edge now and he stood up and removed his undercoat. Rosilyn grabbed at his trousers to untie them and she let them drop to his feet. Gwaine quickly kissed Rosilyn again and with his trousers still around his ankles he quickly entered Rosilyn. He used the wall and lifted her feet off the ground. He was so worked up that he was afraid the aggressiveness of his actions may hurt Rosilyn. He felt like he was pounding her through the stable wall but she seemed to like it. Her mouth was slightly open and she had an expression on her face of extreme pleasure. Rosilyn dug her nails into Gwaine's tunic as she gripped his shoulders. He gripped her rear as he continued to pound into her over and over. Rosilyn whispered "my prince…don't stop." Gwaine upon hearing those words closed his eyes and thrust into her harder and faster. Rosilyn could feel the pressure from the wall as he kept his rhythm up. His lips pressed against hers as the strokes got shorter and quicker. Rosilyn's moans were muffled due to the intense kissing muting them. Gwaine kept thrusting into Rosilyn but he wanted to look into her eyes as he finished so he moved his head back slightly as he continued. Rosilyn's moans were very audible now and he was sure anyone passing would know exactly what was happening at that moment. Gwaine felt his pleasure reach the peak as he exploded inside of Rosilyn filling her with waves of pleasure. Her whole body tensed up as she gripped Gwaine tightly. Rosilyn rested her head upon Gwaine's shoulder and he leaned on her using the wall as support. Gwaine's heart was beating out of his chest. He placed his lips upon Rosilyn's again. They both were still catching their breath as he just stared into her eyes. "I love you so much, my princess," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you more, my prince," Rosilyn whispered back. Gwaine heard slow galloping heading toward the stables so he put Rosilyn down. Rosilyn fixed her dress as Gwaine quickly pulled his trouser's back up. There were footsteps heading for the stable and Gwaine had just gotten his trouser's up when Leon walked in. Gwaine quickly grabbed his outer jacket and his chainmail off the floor. Leon could tell what had been going on just by the awkwardness of Gwaine's movements to pull himself back together. Rosilyn smiled at Leon. "Good evening, my lady," Leon smiled awkwardly as he reached down and picked up Rosilyn's cloak off the floor and handed it to her. Gwaine still was fumbling around trying to get his stuff together. Rosilyn laughed a bit. Leon secured his horse and walked out. Gwaine shook his head.

"Princess, the things you do to me!" Gwaine laughed.

"I didn't start this," Rosilyn said slyly.

"Do you think Leon knew what we were up to out here?" Gwaine asked.

"I'm not sure," Rosilyn laughed as she walked to Gwaine. She pointed to his bottom of his tunic which was tucked into his pants oddly.

"Fuck!" Gwaine laughed. Rosilyn pulled his tunic out of his pants and smiled as she kissed his lips. "Do you want to spend the night in my room?" he asked.

"I best not do that," Rosilyn sighed.

"Okay, I understand, princess" Gwaine said.

"What about Lancelot?" Rosilyn asked.

"You should spend whatever time you need with him," Gwaine looked at Rosilyn knowing exactly what he was saying. Gwaine took Rosilyn's hand as they left the stables headed back to the castle. Rosilyn was extremely quiet. She could only manage to think. Rosilyn felt guilt for just kissing Lancelot moments ago and although she felt the guilt she still longed for his kiss as well. She longed for both of her knights. She never thought she would ever have been so confused. She was carrying Gwaine's child. She felt her baby needed its father but she also knew it wasn't that simple. Lancelot was now willing to go back with her and he was her husband. It wasn't his fault that he was absent from her life for two months. Rosilyn and Gwaine arrived at Rosilyn's door.

"My prince?" Rosilyn whispered.

"Yes,Princess?" Gwaine smiled.

"I really enjoyed our little adventure," Rosilyn laughed quietly as to not wake anyone.

"I'm pretty sure all those horses may have nightmares tonight!" Gwaine smirked.

"I'm pretty sure Leon may too!" Rosilyn giggled.

"Oh… that was awkward! I wouldn't change anything though," Gwaine said as he kissed Rosilyn. "Goodnight, my princess. I love you."

"Goodnight, my prince. I love you too." Rosilyn said as she walked back into her room. Gwaine headed down the hall to his room. He looked back toward Rosilyn catching a glimpse of her red hair as she entered her room. He smiled thinking about the time he had just spent with her_. If only she knew how much I need her_, he thought. He needed his princess.


	46. Chapter 47

Morgana paced back and forth in Benedict's throne room. She had sent for a seer and was waiting for the witch's arrival. She couldn't contain her impatience. "Why is it in your kingdom you can't even keep a prisoner from escaping!" Morgana hissed.

"My angel, maybe if you weren't up against a sorcerer…" Benedict laughed. "We had no need for Lancelot anyway."

"Arthur is about to marry that servant girl!"

"She was your friend, Morgana." Benedict said.

"She betrayed me! She only cares about her darling, Arthur! She will never live to be take over the throne from Arthur." Morgana fumed. Benedict walked over to Morgana and leaned down kissing her neck.

"If you spent less time obsessing on your throne in Camelot and marry me you would sit upon a throne right now!" Benedict whispered into her ear. He started to kiss Morgana's neck. Morgana fought the closeness.

"Please, stop!" she said.

"Be my wife… Be my queen…" Benedict asked. Benedict continued kissing Morgana's neck. She hadn't had a man touch her like this and despite her outrage she started to feel herself enjoy it. She sat there trying to remain unaffected by it but Benedict felt she was liking, what he was doing to her and cupped her chin in his hand and leaned in to kiss her lips. Morgana let him taste her lips. A guard interrupted them to say they had a guest. Benedict pulled his lips from hers and said "I will worship you, my queen, become my wife?"

"Can you send in the seer?" Morgana said.

"No, make her wait!" Benedict ordered the guard. "Morgana, let your need for revenge wait," Benedict asked. He kissed her again this time, harder and deeper. "Be my wife, my angel…" Morgana thought about her options. She knew marrying him meant consummating their marriage, but marrying him meant she would rule beside her husband. He brushed her black hair off her face. "My queen?" Benedict whispered.

"I will marry you," Morgana said. Benedict kissed Morgana on her lips. Morgana felt herself return the kiss. She wasn't sure what came over her. She didn't want to care about this man. He was just a means to an end.

"Send the seer in now," Benedict ordered. A haggard woman standing about five foot came in. She was blind and her hair was gray and greasy. She spoke in a hiss. "Morganaaa…" she said.

"Yes," She said.

"You need to beware of Emrys," she said. "He will be your undoing," she laughed. "The knight's wife will have a child with magic," the seer said.

"Which knight?" Morgana asked.

"A knight that is loyal to Arthur. The knight is not the child's father. It is the lady out of time. She will have a child that will be apprentice to Emrys one day. He will be there at Emrys side for Arthur's return to the throne. If you can get control of this child you will have a powerful ally and weapon against Emrys. The mother is in love with both the knights."

"How will this child help me?"

"This child will have powerful magic. He will have a seer's abilities also magic only rivaled by Emrys himself. If you control this child…"

"I will control Arthur's destiny," Morgana smiled.

"You must get the mother at the time before birth and when the baby is born, kill her and raise the child as yours. You will have your king, your throne, and your weapon."

"It looks like I will be traveling to Camelot for a wedding celebration. I guess, I will have to slip into a less recognizable body!" Morgana smiled as she glanced up at Benedict. The seer started to leave and Morgana called to her "Who is this knight's wife?"

"It will be easy for you to identify your future highness… She makes no effort to hide her love of the two men," the seer said as she exited.

"Camelot, it is!" Morgana laughed.


	47. Chapter 48

Rosilyn awoke in the morning and stretched, She noticed Gwaine placing her breakfast plate on the table. Rosilyn got a big smile on her face.

"Hello, my prince!" Rosilyn said cheerfully.

"Did I wake you?" Gwaine asked.

"Oh no… don't worry," Rosilyn laughed.

"Did you sleep well?" Gwaine asked.

"I was quite worn out last night, I am not sure why." She laughed. When I came into my room, I fell fast asleep."

"I'd gather you were worn out from your long walk to the stables and back," Gwaine winked. Rosilyn laughed. She got up and gave Gwaine a big hug. He lifted her spinning her around. "Princess, you are the most fun, I have ever had," he said as he smiled at her.

"My prince, you are the most fun, I have ever had as well!" Rosilyn smiled.

"Are you sure you can handle all my fun?" he said seriously.

"I will do my best!"

"My love, I am going down to the practice fields. I am a bit rusty with my sword, I feel. I have been very busy with a certain someone."

"Don't blame me if you get bested by Arthur!"

"Arthur knows you wear me out, maybe he will give me a head start," he laughed. Gwaine then kissed Rosilyn on the lips. I have patrol after practice. I won't be back until late."

"Okay, I love you," Rosilyn smiled.

"I love you, princess," he said as he left the room and smiled back at her on his way out the door.

Rosilyn started to get ready for her day. She bathed and then lay on her bed relaxing waiting to dry a bit. She fixed her hair and ate her breakfast. She was excited to get out and about today. Rosilyn took a deep breath and opened her chamber door and headed out to take a walk. She wanted to keep in shape for her future baby's birth. Rosilyn walked down the stairs carefully making sure to steady herself on the wall. She reached the outside and went toward the overlook and stables. It was so beautiful in Camelot. Rosilyn stared up at the sky. It was so sunny today. The sky was brilliant. She watched a hawk fly overhead. How free and beautiful nature is here. Just then she heard something and looked to her left to see a horse charging toward her. She was frozen in fear. She was pushed out of the way and landed on the ground on top of someone. She realized this person cushioned her fall. She looked up to see a familiar face. It was Lancelot. Tears filled her eyes. The horse could have trampled her. It could have killed her unborn child.

"My lady, are you okay?" He said while looking up into her eyes.

"Lancelot… thank you," Rosilyn said as she shook. Lancelot pulled her head onto his chest. He kissed her forehead. He caressed her hair and said "everything is alright, my lady." A soldier ran over to check on Rosilyn.

"My lady, the horse escaped my grasp. I believe it was spooked by a mouse or rat. I am sorry," the soldier said.

"It is not your fault," Rosilyn said to the soldier. The soldier put out his hand to help Rosilyn stand and then Lancelot got up dusting off his trousers and cloak. Rosilyn noticed a large cut Lancelot had received in the fall. Rosilyn looked down at it and immediately wanted to get a bandage for it.

"Follow me," Rosilyn said. She went with him to the physicians chambers. She didn't see Gaius or Merlin, so she grabbed the fresh water, bandages, and honey. She held Lancelot's hand out and looked into his eyes as she cleaned the wound. Her heart was overcome with Lancelot's act to protect her. She held his hand lightly as she tended to his wound. He would steal glances at her and she would him. Rosilyn could feel that there was a lot of love and attraction between them even more than before his imprisonment. The love they had both felt for each other before he was taken prisoner, had grown in his absence. Rosilyn never fell out of love with him and Lancelot thought about Rosilyn every minute of every day. Lancelot thought about their kisses the night before and wondered if Rosilyn regretted those. Rosilyn poured fresh water over the scraps on his palms. Rosilyn slowly caressed his hand. Lancelot closed his eyes. Sure, it was painful to have deep scrapes, but it was well worth it to have Rosilyn take care of him in this way. She leaned over and blew on his cut to try to dry the water, that she had just washed it with before applying the honey.

"My knight, thank you for keeping me out of harm's way." Rosilyn said as she used her finger and applied honey to his wound, to keep out infection.

"My wife, I would give my life for you," He said as he looked deep into her eyes. She swallowed hard, because she knew he would indeed do anything for her. She wrapped his hand in a bandage. Lancelot watched her as she did. He couldn't take his eyes off of his Rosilyn. Rosilyn felt the intensity of his stare. She started to feel warm all over. She was starting to feel a desire to be in his arms again. Last night, that desire was very strong. It ran through her whole being. Rosilyn looked down at his wedding band still upon his hand and closed her eyes. _Why am I still so in love with this beautiful man? _

"My lady, are you sure you are not hurt? Lancelot asked.

"I am fine," Rosilyn said.

"Your child?" Lancelot added.

"My child should be fine as well," Rosilyn smiled. "I had someone to land on!"

"I couldn't bear the thought of something happening to you, or your child," Lancelot sighed. Rosilyn finished wrapping his hand and then leaned over and lightly kissed his lips.

"I love you, sir knight." Rosilyn expressed. Lancelot took a deep breath before responding.

"I love you, my lady." Lancelot said looking into Rosilyn's eyes. Rosilyn closed the remaining distance between Lancelot and herself. She ran her fingers down the side of his face and into his black wavy hair.

"I do not know, my knight, if I should kiss you, but I long to every moment I am with you." Rosilyn admitted.

"My lady…" he began to say when Rosilyn interrupted him with a kiss. Rosilyn's kiss was gentle, but meaningful. Lancelot kissed her back.

"Take me to your room," she whispered.

"Are you sure?" Lancelot asked.

"There's nothing, I want more at this moment, sir knight."

Lancelot picked Rosilyn up and walked with her to his room. He fumbled to lock his door. He took her to his bedside and set her down. Rosilyn and Lancelot looked into each other's eyes. Rosilyn undid Lancelot's belt slowly and let it drop to the floor. Lancelot pulled Rosilyn close and kissed her hard. He quickly pulled his chainmail over his head and placed it on his chair. Rosilyn could tell that Lancelot was a bit nervous. "Let me help you," Rosilyn said in a whisper. Rosilyn had Lancelot sit upon the bed and knelt down to slip off his boots and socks. Lancelot's bandaged hand rested upon his knee. Rosilyn reached over and took his wounded hand and kissed it. Lancelot looked into her eyes_. She was so beautiful_, he thought. Rosilyn stood up and slowly unlaced her corseted dress. Lancelot eyes were locked onto Rosilyn with intensity. He knew that they both should stop, but it wasn't something he could bring himself to do. He would give anything he had, for one more day with her. After the dress was unlaced, she let it fall to the floor. She slipped her chemise off and stood before Lancelot completely bare. Lancelot's heart started to feel as though it was about to pound out of his chest. She was stripped of all her clothing. She stood there for him to take in. She had nothing to hide anymore. Lancelot stood up and looked at his Rosilyn. He brushed her hair off her face and gently grasping the back of her neck and guiding her lips toward his own. Rosilyn felt her whole body stir with pleasure when he kissed her. Rosilyn put her hand on Lancelot's cheek as they kissed. She felt the slight stubble of his face. She had always found this look so sexy on him. She couldn't believe this was about to happen again between them. She loved Lancelot's kisses so much. He was the most sensuous person. It was really hard to tell that he had never experienced a woman before. The kissing that had started out slow and tender, was now building as their need for each other did. The kissing was now in a frenzied state. Rosilyn was almost out of breath just from their kissing. Rosilyn took her lips from his. Lancelot looked into her eyes.

"Lancelot," Rosilyn said almost out of breath.

"My lady?" Lancelot said exhaling to catch his breath.

"Make love to me," she pleaded. Lancelot kissed her deeply and pulled her right against his body. Rosilyn ran her hands below his tunic on his soft skin. Lancelot's eyes closed at the feel of her soft touch. Rosilyn lifted his tunic off and allowing it to fall to the floor. She ran her hands up his chest and back down to the ties for his trousers. She fumbled with them until she got them untied. She worked his trouser's down with her hands, while she continued to kiss him. She finally got them to come down and fall to the floor. She slowly stroked Lancelot's growing erection. It throbbed and longed for her touch. Lancelot had his hands gripping Rosilyn and pulling her as close and hard against him as he could. The more she rubbed and stroked him the more intense his actions would become. He ran his hands down to her rear and felt the wonderful roundness of it. Lancelot gripped her bottom and lifted her off the floor. He gently laid her down upon the bedcovers and then went right back to where he left off kissing his wife. He put his body weight gently upon her and Rosilyn wrapped her leg around his. Rosilyn could feel a tingling feeling emanating from below. She knew how much she longed for Lancelot to make love to her. She wanted him close as possible. Rosilyn could feel Lancelot's heart racing and the way he trembled slightly as he touched her. She knew this was more emotional to him then physical. He looked down into her eyes. She reached her hands up and ran her hand through his hair. Lancelot loved how that felt. He started to nuzzle her neck. Rosilyn sighed. It felt so nice. She leaned her neck so Lancelot could bury his head into the crevice deeper and get to all the sensitive places. Rosilyn dug her fingers into Lancelot's back slightly to signal her enjoyment. He started to slowly make his way to her breasts. Rosilyn reached for Lancelot's head and stroked his hair as he concentrated his attention on her nipples. She could feel him roll it in his mouth and slightly tug on it. Rosilyn gasped slightly. Her being pregnant seemed to have heightened the way she felt sexually. She had found more pleasure in everything they did now. Lancelot let his hand work its way down below her waist as he continued with her breasts. He would work a finger into Rosilyn and gently rub. Rosilyn moaned. He then worked two fingers in and slowly moved them in and out. Rosilyn's moaning increased considerably. Lancelot looked up into Rosilyn's eyes as he slowly continued to kiss her lower and lower working his way below her waist. Her eyes widen as she knew what was to come for her. As she anticipated feeling Lancelot's tongue on her, she spread her legs wide apart. Rosilyn felt small kisses around her most sensitive area. _Lancelot was teasing her_, p_lease just do it_, she thought. He gently spread her open using his one unaffected hand and ran his tongue along the inside of the trench between her legs. She was so wet, Lancelot realized. He lifted her leg to spread her even wider open. Rosilyn moaning loudly as her breathing intensified. She rubbed her breasts as her mouth dropped open and her eyes became more desperate to feel the sudden release at the end. Rosilyn slowly worked her hands down her body until she reached the back of Lancelot's head. She gripped it tightly and sighed. Lancelot pulled back the curtains of flesh to get even deeper access to Rosilyn. He found one spot that seemed to make her grip his bed covers and he stuck there and gently increased his speed. Rosilyn was panting heavily. "Roll over," she whispered.

Lancelot rolled onto his back and Rosilyn kissed his lips and slowly worked her way to his neck. He was already throbbing. Rosilyn nuzzled Lancelot and then sat up, looking into his eyes and made a cute little face at him scrunching up her nose. She then went back to nuzzling him. He ran his hand through Rosilyn's hair. The scent of her hair lingered in the air. He closed his eyes. Rosilyn worked her way down his well toned chest. You could tell Lancelot longed for Rosilyn to take him into her mouth. She could see he was breathing very deeply. Rosilyn took the tip of him into her mouth and licked the end. He exhaled loudly and let out a groan. She took more into her mouth and worked it in further with each pass she made with her mouth. Rosilyn placed her hand upon the shaft and started to stroke Lancelot as she continued to suck and lick him. Rosilyn couldn't take much more she wanted to feel him inside of her. She was so hot and wet. Lancelot's groans were getting louder and Rosilyn continued to stroke him with her hand but removed her mouth. She climbed atop Lancelot and slowly worked him inside of her. Lancelot's eyes closed as he felt the warmth surround him. Rosilyn started to slowly work him inside and out. She did it very slowly. She moaned as she moved back and forth on him. Rosilyn increased her speed and then would slow down to the point it had to kill Lancelot. She wanted him to desire her. She wanted to make him lose control. Rosilyn continued to go really fast and then slowing to almost a stop. Lancelot finally grabbed her around the waist pulling her close to him he flipped her onto her back. Rosilyn giggled. "You were killing me," Lancelot laughed as he started to work up to a faster rhythm. Sweat dripped from Lancelot's forehead. Rosilyn moaning was getting much louder. She tried to muffle her moans by biting her bottom lip. "Faster," Rosilyn moaned. Lancelot groaned at just hearing those words. Lancelot wanted to get even deeper so he grabbed Rosilyn's ankles placing them on his shoulders. Rosilyn exhaled as he entered her. It felt so good to her. Rosilyn felt Lancelot way deep inside of her. His rhythm would go from slow to fast. Rosilyn knew he was trying to draw this out. She would be right at the brink and he would pull back. Lancelot put her legs back down so he could look deeper into her eyes. Rosilyn placed her hands on his shoulders as he placed himself inside her. He closed his eyes and his mouth opened slightly. He worked up to a fast pace rather quickly. He locked eyes with Rosilyn and they moved in rhythm as one. Rosilyn's moaning got louder and Lancelot picked up speed. He would groan with every stroke. Rosilyn felt him tensing up about to finish so she reached down pulling his rear tight against her. He let out a loud groan. The pressure of her hands there unexpectedly caused him to explode inside of her and fill her with warmth. She trembled as that pushed her over the edge and she let out a loud moan. They were both covered with sweat. Lancelot collapsed on Rosilyn. He leaned on his elbow and looked into her eyes and kissed her lips. Lancelot stroked her hair gently.

"I think you found a cure for the pain I felt on my hand," Lancelot smiled.

"What do you mean?" Rosilyn laughed.

"All I think about is this," he said as he kissed her lips. He pushed himself up a bit and kissed her nose. Rosilyn laughed.

"All I have thought about since yesterday was you. I secretly hoped you would come back last night," Lancelot smiled.

"I thought about it, believe me," Rosilyn sighed. "Do you have to go to practice?

"I am wounded my lady… I believe I need a day of rest! Would you join me?" Lancelot smiled.

"I would like that, but don't you need to practice for the tournament?"

"My wife, I would rather be with you and lose a match, then to miss one moment that I could spend with you." Lancelot said. He rolled over onto the other side of the bed and pulled Rosilyn against him. "I am staying here with you," he added. "At this moment, I belong here with you."

"Lancelot, are you sure you need rest for your wound?" Rosilyn laughed. Lancelot laughed and rolled Rosilyn over on her back once again. "My knight," she moaned as he started to nuzzle her once again.


	48. Chapter 49

Gwaine finished up his practice, and the whole time he wondered, _where was Lancelot?_ It was odd that with the tournament approaching that Lancelot would take a day off of practicing. Lancelot was always out there even if it was only for a short duration, but today he was not anywhere to be found. Gwaine knew the only thing that would keep Lancelot from his duty, had to be Rosilyn. He sighed. He knew she had the right to do what she wanted until she made a decision, but it was killing him deep down. She was carrying his child and it was his responsibility to protect her. Gwaine told himself that she was still Lancelot's wife, but it was a confusing mess. Each man had a genuine claim to be with her. Lancelot was wed to Rosilyn and Gwaine had a child on the way with her. Gwaine felt Lancelot was his friend, but if Lancelot had given up his right to Rosilyn before, why was he trying to reclaim her now?

This wasn't the first time Lancelot had done this. Gwaine knew that Percival had asked if he and Rosilyn were courting at practice one day and he was firm they were not, only to have stepped in once Gwaine had been escorted her to a feast. He knew that night, if it were not for Lancelot this outcome would have been different. He knew that Rosilyn would have stayed with him that night. Gwaine hoped Rosilyn would make her choice soon. He didn't understand why she removed her ring and said she would choose him just to be so confused afterward. He assumed, emotionally, she had a lot going on in her head. She had to still be suffering from being away from her way of life. Things in these times were a bit rough and from how Rosilyn described the future things were much more relaxing. Gwaine intended on going with Rosilyn whether she choose Lancelot or himself. He knew he would do what it took to go back with her and to be a good father.

Gwaine headed to the armory to return his equipment when he overheard chatter about Lancelot having to save the red haired woman from the runaway horse. Gwaine walked up to the man asking what had happened. The man told him of the accident and Lancelot's heroic act. Gwaine immediately ran to Rosilyn's room. Rosilyn wasn't there so he started to head to Lancelot's room. Gwaine knew this may be a bad idea. He thought maybe they aren't even there. He walked up to knock on his door, when he heard the sound of talking. He leaned really close and could hear Rosilyn talking to Lancelot. Gwaine didn't want to know what had gone on in there. He could hear she was alright, so he walked back out to the stable to retrieve a horse and to join Percival for patrols. Gwaine had this intense feeling that there had been more than just talking going on. Gwaine wondered if he could keep this up until after the wedding. He shook off the thought and just knew it was a very difficult matter. He was feeling less sorry for Lancelot at this point though, because he should have never said he would annul his marriage, if his intent was to fight for her after. Gwaine felt this patrol would feel very long today. Percival could see an intense look on Gwaine's face.

"What is the matter?" Percival asked.

"Rosilyn couldn't go ahead with the annulment and Lancelot took that as a signal to fight for her," Gwaine said.

"Well, ultimately she will choose you and your family. She's just very confused. Gwaine have faith all will turnout as it should and you and Rosilyn will be together. She was very sure of what she wanted. I believe your Rosilyn is just afraid of losing Lancelot. He had been a big part of her life here in Camelot. She's just struggling to hold on to who she loves."

"What about Lancelot?" Gwaine said.

"Lancelot has never been with a woman before like he was with Rosilyn. He never paid any attention to the woman of Haldor that fawned over him. Lancelot truly loves Rosilyn. It's not a game for him. I think he did not want to fall in love with her in the beginning. He fought it hard. When you walked into the feast with her on your arm… Lancelot couldn't take his eyes off of her. Lancelot is very deep with emotion so he tries to avoid it to not let it swallow him whole."

"That doesn't give him the right to give her up and then grab her and try to run," Gwaine added.

"She is the one who will make decision. Lancelot cannot force her to choose him anymore then you can force her to be with you. I would already have her if that were the case," Percival joked.

Gwaine smiled. He still was very upset at Lancelot's behavior, but he wasn't sure if it was Lancelot's behavior that truly bothers him or the fact that Rosilyn was with him right now. Gwaine wondered, if it wasn't just that he was just like Rosilyn in the fact he wasn't confident in himself. He loved her, but he wasn't confident that she would choose him with Lancelot as the other option. Gwaine got lost in his thoughts that night. He didn't bother to check for Rosilyn in her room when he returned. It was easier to hope she was in her room. He would just see his princess in the morning.

Rosilyn awoke in her room. She thought about what had occurred the previous day. She felt very guilty although she didn't regret it. She loved Gwaine. She knew her impulsive nature was a bad mix with her emotional crisis she was in at the moment. Lancelot knew the time they shared was not a indication she had chosen him. Rosilyn and Lancelot discussed what it all meant even before she left his room that evening. He understood that she was still trying to decide. Rosilyn looked down at her bracelet. Her eyes teared up. Rosilyn wanted to cry.

Gwaine came in with Rosilyn's breakfast. He was quiet, which was an indication to Rosilyn that he was upset. "Good morning, my prince," Rosilyn said softly.

"Good morning, princess," Gwaine said.

"Are you alright?" Rosilyn asked.

"I should ask you that," Gwaine said.

"I am fine. I assume you know about the accident then," Rosilyn said.

"I did hear about it. I wish you had come and let me know."

"I didn't want to worry you. I was fine."

"Rosilyn, I know you haven't decided yet, but our child's well being isn't part of that decision."

"I wasn't thinking,"

"Just from now on please do not keep things like that from me."

"I promise, I will not," Rosilyn said.

"Have you talked to Lancelot yet?" Gwaine asked.

"I have," Rosilyn said.

"What does he want?" Gwaine asked.

"He wants the same thing you do."

"He wants to be with you and travel to your world?" Gwaine said.

"Yes, he does." Rosilyn answered. Gwaine knew in his heart that Lancelot would have second thoughts. How could he be with a woman like Rosilyn and not hold on tightly?

Gwaine turned to leave. Rosilyn got out of bed and hurriedly ran to him. Rosilyn threw her arms around his waist and hugged him. Gwaine at first seemed unaffected by it. He was upset by this whole situation.

"Ouch," Rosilyn said as she held her lower side. Gwaine instantly snapped out of his mood and placed all his attention on Rosilyn.

"Princess, what is a matter?"

"I just had a pain in my side," she said pointing to an area on her lower half. Gwaine picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"I will send for Gaius," Gwaine said. He ran to the hallway and saw Elyan walking toward the stairs. "Will you please send for Gaius, quickly?"

"Rosilyn?" Elyan asked.

"Yes," Gwaine said. Elyan started to run. Gwaine went and sat on the side of the bed beside Rosilyn. "Princess, how bad was the pain?" Gwaine asked.

"It was a quick cramp," Rosilyn said.

"Lay back," Gwaine whispered. Rosilyn lay back upon the bed and held her side and prayed to herself that her child was alright.

"Please be alright, my little one," Rosilyn wept. Gwaine hugged Rosilyn. Gwaine closed his eyes and kept all his fears inside. He reached down and rubbed his hand on her slight baby bump like to tell his child he was here.

"My princess, I am sure our child is fine," Gwaine reassured. Gwaine wasn't confident, but he wanted to comfort Rosilyn. "I just want to be sure you are alright, that's why we need to check with Gaius."

"I am sorry, my prince, for putting you through all that I am," Rosilyn said softly.

"Princess, I knew what to expect. It is just knowing, and living with it are two entirely different matters."

"Is what you want Lancelot?" Gwaine asked.

"It's not that I want him over you it's just I am having a hard time letting him go and I am not sure why," Rosilyn sighed. Gwaine leaned over and kissed her forehead. Gaius entered the room and went straight to check Rosilyn. Gwaine moved away from the bed to give him room to work.

"Rosilyn, do you know how long you have been carrying this child?" Gaius asked.

"I think it must be around seven weeks ago," Rosilyn said. Gwaine looked at Gaius agreeing.

"Does it still hurt?" Gaius asked.

"Not now," Rosilyn said.

"I think it is just normal, Rosilyn, if the pain were constant then that would be a problem," Gaius explained.

"It was just that one pain," Rosilyn said softly.

"Well, young lady, you may feel more, but that is to be expected," Gaius replied. "Your body will be going through changes."

"Are you sure the baby is fine?" Gwaine asked Gaius.

"I wouldn't be able to tell this early, but it sounds like everything is normal."

Gwaine walked to the other side of the bed and held Rosilyn's hand. He then thanked Gaius for coming so quickly. "Thank you, Gaius," Rosilyn smiled.

"Don't scare me like that again," Gwaine said as he climbed onto the bed beside her. He held her hand and stroked her soft skin.

"Shouldn't you head to practice?" Rosilyn asked.

"I will head to practice, once you are dressed and come with me. I am not leaving you here alone until I am sure you are alright," Gwaine worried. Gwaine went to Rosilyn's wardrobe and found a dress for her to wear. "My lady, would you like me to leave while you dress?"

"No, why would I want that?"

"I was not sure, princess."

Rosilyn got up and removed her night gown and put on the dress. As Rosilyn bent down to place on her boot, her hair fell to the side, revealing a slight reddish bruise on her neck. Gwaine at that point had confirmation that Lancelot and Rosilyn were indeed more intimate. Gwaine just took a deep breath in. He knew this could happen. He told her to spend time with Lancelot. He hoped she would use her time more wisely and decide what she wanted. Rosilyn stood back up and Gwaine placed his hand on her waist, pulling her close to him, and kissed her head. Gwaine escorted Rosilyn out to the field. He put a bench where she could see the knight's practice. Gwaine caught out of the side of his eye, Lancelot coming to the field. Lancelot wouldn't look at Gwaine as he passed. Gwaine noticed as Lancelot walked across the field, Rosilyn glanced up at him. Gwaine saw Lancelot go into the equipment tent, so he followed him. He went inside and walked up to him.

"That night in my room you told me you were giving her up," Gwaine said. Lancelot continued to face the equipment table. "You asked me to take care of her if something happened to you, I did," he said.

"I love my wife," Lancelot said.

"I know you love her, but why do you walk away from her, only to change your mind!"Gwaine scoffed. "You are her husband and I know that. I also believe you and she love each other, but I know her better. I was there to watch her mourn you for months. I was there and I was only there to comfort and help her," Gwaine added. "It was never about what I would get from it."

"I was willing to let her go, she did not wish to do it at that point," Lancelot said. "I am letting her decide now. I will make no further choices for her. She is still my wife, I will love her as so until the moment she tells me, she had made a choice," Lancelot added.

"When she makes a choice, will you accept that choice?"

"I will respect Rosilyn's wishes," Lancelot vowed. Lancelot could tell that Gwaine seemed more hostile toward him. The pressure from awaiting a decision was obviously weighing heavy on his heart, Lancelot thought. "She will choose you," Lancelot said as he walked out of the tent. Gwaine stood in there a bit longer and put both of his hands on the table and bowed his head. Gwaine then grabbed his equipment and walked out onto the field. Arthur called Gwaine to practice against himself. Gwaine looked over at Rosilyn who smiled at him. He gave a slight smile to her. He then raised his sword and lashed out over and over. Arthur tripped as he stepped back quickly trying to avoid the barrage of strikes against him. Gwaine realized what he was doing, stuck his sword into the ground, and placed his hands on his hips. He lowered his head and closed his eyes. He was in a bad state and really wanted a drink, but he knew that is what could cause him to lose everything in this world he cared for.

Percival walked to Gwaine and placed his hand upon his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Nobility needs to be knocked on their ass every once in a while," Gwaine said trying to jest.

"There is no reason to cover with your wit with me, I am your friend," Percival said.

"I am losing my mind."

"I think a man in love always does," Percival laughed. Gwaine looked at him puzzled. "Well, so I have heard!" Percival added.

Gwaine let out a low chuckle. "I made you laugh," Percival smiled.

"Well, how can I not laugh, when you quote that which you do not know," Gwaine smiled.

"Gwaine, you do realize this is practice and not war?" Arthur smiled.

"I did best you, did I not?" Gwaine asked.

"Well with all that fury, you can take on all of Cumberland's soldiers," Arthur scratched his head and laughed.

"I am just practicing for the tournament," Gwaine said seriously.

"Well, with the determination you will win!" Arthur said.

"I am not looking for victory on any field," he said as he looked at Rosilyn.

Gwaine walked back over to the bench to check on Rosilyn. She seemed quiet, but in a good mood. "Have you had any other pains?" Gwaine asked.

"I have not," she said. "I guess, Gaius was right," Rosilyn smiled. Gwaine leaned down and kissed Rosilyn upon the cheek. "I thought you were mad at me?"Rosilyn asked. Gwaine knelt down and took Rosilyn's hand.

"Princess, I am not mad at you, I am mad at the situation, but it's not of your making," Gwaine whispered. Rosilyn tried to resist crying, but still a few escaped her eyes. Gwaine took one of Rosilyn's hands, while he used his other hand to wipe the tears off her cheek.

"But I should be able to make a choice," Rosilyn trembled as she spoke.

"You will make a choice. If a choice came so easy to you to abandon the man you vowed to, do you think I would feel comfortable? I love you very much, Rosilyn O'Rourke. True love always finds a way. True love never gives up, right?" Gwaine repeated what Rosilyn had said to him before. He stood back up and leaned down and kissed Rosilyn on the lips. Lancelot looked on as he saw the loving interactions going on between them. He looked down as he saw Gwaine leave her side and head back out onto the practice field.

Lancelot focused on his practicing. Elyan walked to him. "You have a not so secret admirer watching you," Elyan smiled. Lancelot turned to see Rosilyn looking. She smiled and then looked down. Lancelot would look over every once in awhile and smile at her. He really couldn't help, but to do that. Rosilyn would take turns watching both of her knights. It was hard not to feel the need to watch either of them in action. Gwaine saw Lancelot head to the side of the field to Rosilyn. Gwaine was in the middle of a match with Arthur. Gwaine turned his attention back to his match and tried to trust things would work out.

"My lady, how are you, today?" Lancelot asked.

"I had a pain earlier today, so now Gwaine is holding me captive out here, to be sure I am alright," Rosilyn laughed.

"Oh, just one of those type days!" Lancelot smiled. Rosilyn turned her head slightly as she looked at Lancelot. His eyes got big as he saw her neck. "My lady, I seem to have left a mark upon your neck," Lancelot gulped.

"What?" Rosilyn said.

"I did not intend on leaving a bruise on your neck."

"Oh," she said as she worried. _A hickey…_ she thought, _had Gwaine seen this_? She wondered. Rosilyn pulled her hair over her neck. She could see Gwaine staring over at the two of them.

"I am sorry, my lady," Lancelot said seriously.

"Lancelot, it is not a big deal. We are married," Rosilyn said. She didn't want Lancelot to shoulder all that responsibility for something she enjoyed very much. She loved the way he nuzzled her neck. "I do not wish to hurt Gwaine though," Rosilyn sighed.

"I do not wish it to cause you any problems," Lancelot commented. He had already been confronted by Gwaine today. He wondered if the bruise on her neck is what sent Gwaine upon the war path. Lancelot surely understood what that felt like when he found Rosilyn and Gwaine in the kitchen in the midst of passion. He wondered if their friendship would endure this situation. Lancelot had accepted that the both of them had a genuine claim to the same woman. Rosilyn may have two men to dote upon her and love her, but it had to tear her apart that she knew she had to choose between her two knights'. Lancelot wouldn't want to ever be in her position.

"I enjoyed spending the time we did together," Rosilyn said quietly.

"Every moment I spend with you is a blessing to me, my lady. I cannot help, but to get swept up in each emotion. I love you very much," Lancelot smiled.

"I love you too, sir knight."

"Back to practice," Lancelot said with a wink. "Be sure to rest, my lady," he added.

"Lancelot, I will do my best," Rosilyn grinned.

Rosilyn watched as her knight walked back onto the field and got back into position waiting on Leon. Gwaine saw out of the corner of his eye how Rosilyn's eyes had wandered over to watch Lancelot. Gwaine thought _today would be a long day_. He was still looking at Rosilyn when she turned towards Gwaine. Rosilyn felt uncomfortable and immediately stood up from the bench and headed toward the castle. She felt every move she made was being watched and dissected. Gwaine saw her leave in disgust and he ran after her. It drew every knight's attention to see what prompted Gwaine to run off. Rosilyn rounded the corner to the castle courtyard and out of the view of the practice field. Gwaine caught up with Rosilyn. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"I am going back to my room," Rosilyn answered sharply.

"Why?" Gwaine asked.

"I feel as though this is too much for me to handle being around the two of you right now," Rosilyn wept. "You are watching me as I talk to him and he watches when I talk to you."

"What do you want, Rosilyn? I have feelings. I cannot change the fact that I cannot stomach to see you talk to him, because he is the one real threat to my family. Lancelot is the better man that I can never be," Gwaine muttered.

"You are wonderful man and I love you," Rosilyn yelled.

"Why do I feel as though you are choosing him then?"

"That's just your insecurity…"

"Or it's just what I see with my own two eyes," Gwaine replied as he looked at her neck. Rosilyn could tell he had seen the bruise.

"How is that any different than what went on between us in the stable the other night?" She shouted.

"We have a child together!" Gwaine exclaimed.

"Yes, Gwaine, and I am still his wife!" Rosilyn snapped back. "If you had given me the time to talk to you when Lancelot first returned, we wouldn't be in this mess, right now!"

"Princess, you know the right choice you are just unwilling to make it!"

"What is this right choice that I won't make?"

"I assume; you choose Lancelot, since you shared his bed yesterday."

"You told me to spend time with him!" Rosilyn fumed.

"Couldn't you spend the time taking a walk?" Gwaine started to laugh. He went to Rosilyn and wrapped his arm around her. "You are killing me!" He said. He kissed her head and hugged her tightly. "I am sorry, princess," Gwaine smiled. "I am confused on how this love thing works. I seem to want to hold onto you so tight. You take my breath away. I don't wish to be without you and I feel I am running scared."

"Don't be scared," Rosilyn said.

"It all comes down to Lancelot and me. One of us will be alone."

"I will have to live without one of you, too," She cried.

"Princess, I do not mean to make you cry. I can understand completely why you spent that time with Lancelot. I'm pretty sure even Arthur's in love with him," Gwaine jested. Rosilyn wiped her tears and giggled. Gwaine rubbed the side of Rosilyn's face and pulled her lips to his own. He gave her a lingering kiss. He looked into her eyes and then kissed her once again. "That stable over there is looking pretty good right about now!" Gwaine winked.

"I think I am going to go back to my room and relax a bit," Rosilyn smiled. Lancelot came around the corner. "Lancelot?" Rosilyn said.

"Are you alright?" Lancelot asked.

"I am, I just got a bit tired and I wanted to lie down," Rosilyn lied.

"Maybe, Lancelot can escort you to your door," Gwaine said. "I will return to my match."

"Are you sure?"Rosilyn asked.

"Yes, it will be fine." Gwaine smiled.

"My lady, would you join me on the walk back to the castle," Lancelot asked.

"I would like that; a girl sure could get lonely walking all the way from the field to her chamber alone."

"Why are your eyes, red?" Lancelot asked.

"I just got sad," Rosilyn said.

"What made you sad?"

"Everything, you both are my everything," Rosilyn sighed. Lancelot placed his hand on Rosilyn's back to reassure her that he was there for her. They were quiet the rest of the trip to her room. Lancelot did not want to upset Rosilyn further and knew her decision was a hard one to make. Rosilyn turned to Lancelot when they arrived at her door. She smiled at him. Lancelot leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"My lady, rest well, I may come to see you later this evening, if I may?"

"Thank you, Lancelot, I look forward to seeing you." Rosilyn said as she closed the door. She leaned on the door and sighed. She slowly made her way to her wardrobe and grabbed her iPod. She plopped down on her bed and slid off her boots. She started to play her music and drifted off to sleep.


	49. Chapter 50

"Please don't hurt my baby," Rosilyn begged the woman in black, as she held her very pregnant belly. It was the same woman who tried to kill Arthur. Rosilyn tossed and turned back and forth as visions came and went in her head. Her visions were more intense than ever before. She saw a hawk. Many flashes of Gwaine appeared. He was smiling at her. He was kissing her. He was standing in line with the other knights. There were so many flashes of him. She had flashes of a man in a surgeons mask leaning over her. A man putting the amulet under the stone, she had tripped over. She still saw only his arm and shirt still but no face. He had that black shirt and those black wrist bands. Rosilyn told herself to wake up. She begged her body to wake. She wanted to stop the barrage of flashes. She couldn't make sense of all of them and to see them only scared her. A knock at the door awakened Rosilyn quickly. She ran to the door and opened it. She was so happy to see Gwaine. She wrapped her arms around his chest and wouldn't let go. He pulled her head against his chest as he stroked her hair. He kissed the top of her head.

"What's the matter, princess?"

"Visions…"

"Again?"

"Yes…"

Gwaine walked to the bed and lay upon it. He had her curl up to him and placed her head on his chest as he stroked her hair. "You can go back to sleep, I will watch over you," Gwaine whispered. Gwaine watched as she slept to be sure there were not hints at nightmares. He just held her. His princess needed him and all he could think about was being there for her once again.


	50. Chapter 51

Morgana spent the night restless. She didn't look forward to her wedding ceremony, but she was quite curious about Benedict. She was still thinking about the kiss they had just two days prior. Morgana would always notice women coming and going from Benedict's bedroom. Most seemed quite pleased to serve him. Morgana saw a beautiful, petite servant come out of his room one day. Morgana was fixated on this woman. She loved the innocence she exuded. Morgana always felt the need to care for people who needed help. The young woman had shyly looked down as she passed Morgana.

"Are you leaving the kings chambers?" Morgana asked.

"My lady, I am," the young woman said.

"What do you do when you are in there?"

"I do whatever he asks of me," she said still looking down, but raising her eyes to meet Morgana's. Morgana noticed she had the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. They were so beautiful they glistened. The servant's waist long hair covered part of her face.

"Does what he asks of you make you uncomfortable?"

"I believe at first he did… I did not know what to do for him, to please him. I have learned through his teaching," she said.

"So what did he teach you?"

"To give and receive pleasure," she blushed.

"He makes sure you receive pleasure?"

"He does, my lady."

"He gives you pleasure?"

"He does or he has someone else fulfill it."

"He shares you with his men?"

"No, he won't let any of them disrespect our bodies. It's always him or another lady," she said.

"You are his prisoner, aren't you?

"I am, but I am lucky, he has taken me in," she said.

"Do you enjoy going to his chambers?"

"I do. I just wish it was with someone, I loved." She said sadly as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Tanith," she said softly.

"Tanith, follow me," Morgana said as she took her into her bed chamber. Morgana opened her door and allowed Tanith to enter first. Tanith started to remove her dress.

"You do not need to remove your dress, I just want to give you something," Morgana said. Morgana went to her vanity and retrieved some hair combs, she had. She gently placed the hair combs into Tanith's hair. Tanith looked into the mirror and a big smiled came across her face as she saw how pretty they were.

"I love them!" She giggled. She jumped side to side to look at them. "They are mine?"

"They are yours," Morgana smiled. Morgana hadn't smiled in a long time. She was always angry but seeing Tanith's happiness somehow touched a part of Morgana's heart that she hadn't used in awhile.

"Tonight is your wedding, my lady," Tanith said.

"Yes, I do not know what to think of marrying him," Morgana said.

"I was instructed to come to his room, after your ceremony," Tanith whispered. "He wants me to bathe you."

Morgana wasn't sure what to think of that. She found Tanith so beautiful. She was very fragile. Morgana seemed to feel a bond to this servant_. Why did she feel this bond? _She thought. She wondered if Benedict's kiss had opened her heart back up. Morgana shook off that thought. She was just having a weak moment. She needed to keep herself guarded from all the hurt.

"My lady, may I go to wash as Benedict instructed before your wedding?"

"Yes, Tanith," Morgana said. Tanith walked out of the room and kept putting her hands upon her hair combs. She had always been scared of Morgana before, because she exhibited so much hate. Now, she felt a little less frightened. She always knew Morgana had magic. The magic never bothered Tanith, who had her own magic. Tanith had seen many more lifetimes then her lovely face would show. She seemed to go through a lot and seemed to always find a way to deal with it. Tanith was glad to find a good side to this person, who she had come to fear. Tanith gently removed her beautiful hair combs and placed them down. She did not want to ruin her lovely new possession in her bath. She rubbed the hair combs and smiled.

Morgana stared out her chamber window, when she heard a knock at the door.

"I'm not ready," she yelled at the door.

"My lady, I have a gift for you," the male voice said.

"I do not need any gifts," Morgana said.

"Please allow me to give this to you as his highness asked," the man said. Morgana walked to the door and opened it. He held his hands out with a beautiful dress. Morgana fell in love with the dress all at once. Her eyes got big. It was a lovely dark green. It had many jewels. Morgana took the dress. The man then handed her a note. "Thank you, my lady," the man said as he bowed to her.

Morgana placed the dress upon her bed and ran her hands across it. She knew he picked the perfect dress, but she would never tell him that. She would also never tell him that she had thought about the kiss they shared every minute, since he had touched her lips. She had tried to focus on her revenge. She did not want a man. She really needed to focus on ridding herself of Arthur. Benedict was always meant to be a means to destroy Camelot, not to fall in love with. She opened her letter. She looked at it unaffected.

_My Angel,_

_There is nothing more lovely in this world to me then you._

_I want you to marry me not because you have to, but because you choose to._

_I will cherish you every minute of every day._

_I live to please you._

_Benedict_

When she finished the letter and put it down. She went back to the dress. She put it on and looked at herself in her vanity. She left her hair down. Her hair was very wild and untamed. She was not letting Benedict change her. All men in her life had let her down. She wasn't going to care for this man. Morgana finished dressing and walked out of her room and into the chapel in Benedict's castle.

"My angel," Benedict smiled.

"Let's get this over with," Morgana said.

"This dress is made just for you. I commissioned it myself."

"I would have worn any old thing. I do not wish to think of this as a real marriage."

"Morgana, you cannot fool me. I felt the way you kissed me back. There is something there. You are just trying to fool yourself," Benedict said as he lifted her hand and kissed it. She quickly snatched her hand away and shot him a dirty look.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I am here to destroy Arthur. That is all. You have misread my intentions," Morgana said. Benedict ran his hand down the front of her dress softly.

"I will make you happy," Benedict said as he looked longingly into her eyes. She quickly turned when she started to feel something stir deep within her.

"If you had succeeded in killing Arthur then that would make me happy!"

"Oh, we are back to that again!" he laughed. "My angel, can we just enjoy our nuptials and our wedding night."

"I will enjoy it when it's over!" she said harshly.

"Morgana, this is not very lady like!" he smiled.

"I am not a lady, any longer," she hissed.

"My angel, at the end of this night, you will be," Benedict smiled. Morgana rolled her eyes. She was by no means going to participate in whatever consummation he had planned. He could climb atop her and do his business and then she would go to bed and be ready for her journey to Camelot.

"Can we just start this quick?" Morgana wisely said.

"You want to move this to my chambers quickly, don't you?" Benedict whispered in her ear. The closeness of Benedict to her neck was making her quite uneasy. Morgana was quite intrigued about why the beautiful, Tanith was asked to come to his chambers. Surely Benedict knew Morgana could bathe herself.

Morgana stood in front of the man that was to administer the vows. "Can we do this rather quickly?" she ordered.

"Whatever my angel, wants she shall get," he shook his head to the man approving an abbreviated ceremony.

"Do you Benedict take Morgana Pendrag…"he said before being interrupted.

"Do not use that name!" Morgana hissed.

"Just Morgana… make this a real short ceremony so she doesn't change her mind! I feel we are losing her," he smirked.

"Do you Benedict take Morgana to be your wife?" the man asked.

"I will cherish her," Benedict said.

"Do you Morgana take Benedict to be your husband?"

"I will," Morgana said.

"You are now man and wife. I pronounce you, King Benedict and Queen Morgana of Cumberland." the man said. Morgana quickly left the chapel.

"I guess, she is rather eager to start our wedding night," Benedict smirked.

"I will need a witness to confirm the consummation of the nuptials," the man said.

"It will be done," Benedict winked. "It will be done!"

Morgana quickly headed to Benedict's chamber. She seemed quite determined that she would get this over. Morgana walked in already started to unlace her dress.

"My lady, no…" Benedict said as he pulled her dress back upon her shoulder. He walked around her back and kissed her neck while he wrapped his arms around her from the back. He looked at his servant that had just finished filling the bath and asked him to send Tanith in. He continued to kiss Morgana's neck. She tried really hard to fight the feelings she was feeling deep down. Her mouth slowly opened and she leaned back on him. "My angel, you are so lovely," Benedict whispered. Morgana quickly started to feel too much and she pulled away quickly.

"Let me go!"Morgana said sharply as she walked away.

"Morgana, get back here now! Stop playing these fucking games and enjoy this night!" Benedict said.

"I do not want to enjoy anything with you!" She shouted.

"Fine, enjoy it with her then," he said pointing as Tanith walked in. Morgana saw that Tanith was wearing a white sheer nightdress. She had her hair pulled back in the hair combs Morgana had given her. She smiled at Morgana. Tanith gently removed her hair combs and placed them upon the table in the room. Tanith came and took Morgana's hand and led her over to the tub. Tanith walked so lightly it was almost as though she floated. Tanith started to unlace Morgana's dress. Morgana looked down into Tanith's eyes. She felt such comfort there.

"I am here to bring you the greatest pleasure," Tanith whispered. Morgana let her slip her dress off and Tanith held her hand while Morgana got into the tub. Benedict sat in the chair across from the tub. Morgana looked extremely tense.

"Angel, relax…" Benedict said. Tanith stood behind Morgana outside the tub and took a cloth, rubbing it down Morgana's chest from behind her. Morgana sighed out softly at the feeling of someone's touch. Tanith's hands were so tiny and soft. Morgana watched as they went over her breasts. Morgana leaned her head back and looked up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes. She could feel Tanith's breasts rub against her as she messaged her. Morgana was very turned on by the feel of them. Benedict motioned for Tanith to rub much lower. She slowly worked her way down her body. The front of Tanith's dress was wet and it clung to her body. She tried to pull it away, but she finally just removed it and tossed it upon the floor. Morgana could feel Tanith's hair run over her shoulder as she worked her way over Morgana's stomach. Morgana wondered if she was going to go lower. She really longed to feel Tanith's hands between her legs. The innocence of Tanith beckoned to Morgana in a way she had never felt before. She was very captivated by this little servant girl who was eager to please her. Morgana lifted up her bottom so Tanith could better reach her. Tanith could tell it was pleasing Morgana so she continued. Tanith had always been taught when you find a particular way to give pleasure to stick to that and fulfill that need.

Benedict would have Tanith physically, but there were times that Tanith would come in to his chambers just for another woman to pleasure her. She would never know what she should expect when she came into his room. He may have owned her, but she had learned to get great joy from the feelings that erupted from her lower region. Tanith knew that it would give her great pleasure if she rubbed her between her legs. She knew Morgana would really love the ache that would be satisfied, with her head in between her legs. Tanith loved the feeling that would come over her as it was done by someone. She wasn't quite sure what it was about her lower region that called to satisfy an ache but once she did she was quite happy. She remembered the first time she was so shy, they practically had to coax her legs apart. Once they slowly rubbed her down between her legs, they started to open slightly waiting for more pleasure. Tanith was starting to feel excited touching Morgana. She quickly decided to join her in the tub.

"My lady, if you would please sit upon the side of the tub; I will make you feel very wonderful feelings. It's like the most wonderful dream you will ever know," Tanith said. Morgana looked at Benedict who smiled at her.

"Angel, she will take care of you, Tanith is lovely." Morgana wanted to just ignore him but she found Tanith mesmerizing, so she did as she asked. Morgana sat upon the edge and Benedict came and stood behind her to let her lean on him. Tanith slowly placed her tongue in between Morgana's legs and Morgana shuddered at the feeling. She leaned fully back against Benedict. Benedict slowly kissed Morgana's neck as Tanith continued between her legs. Morgana was starting to moan and she reached her hand down and ran her hand through Tanith's hair. Tanith looked up at Morgana with her green eyes and smiled. Benedict slowly ran his hands up and down Morgana's breasts and caressed them. He nibbled on her ears and worked his way back to her neck. Morgana felt Tanith place a finger deep inside of her. Morgana let out a groan. Tanith rubbed the inside of Morgana's thighs as she continued slowly working her tongue in and out of her. Morgana started to lean toward Benedict trying to feel his kiss again. She was very worked up. She was panting quite feverishly. Tanith looked at Benedict wanting to know if he wanted her to send her lady over the edge or pull back.

"My lovely, we will move this over to the bed," Benedict said to Tanith. Tanith looked at him and smiled. She could tell her king was pleased with her and it made her giddy. She felt like her whole body glowed. Tanith went to stand up and Benedict motioned to Morgana. Tanith knew that meant he wanted her to kiss her. Tanith crawled up to look Morgana in the eyes. She brushed Morgana's hair away and kissed her lips. Morgana started to kiss her back intensely. Morgana realized she like the feeling of kissing Tanith just as much as kissing her husband if not more so. Morgana wanted to reach out and touch Tanith but she had never touched anyone that way and was uncomfortable. Tanith could feel Morgana's longing and wrapped her arms around her too. Morgana continued the kiss until she couldn't stand it anymore and had to have more to satisfy this craving she had. She looked longingly at Benedict who lifted her out of the tub. "My angel, would you like to move this to the bed?" Morgana couldn't speak she just shook her head. "Would you like Tanith to stay with us?"

"Yes, I would," she said. She really longed to have her there. She felt a great affection for her already. Tanith held Morgana's hand as she walked to the bed. Tanith stood next to the bed and looked up into Morgana's eyes. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss Morgana's lips. Morgana was having trouble with being intimate with anyone. She didn't trust but yet she was trusting, Tanith. Morgana slowly started to return the kisses. Each kiss built up in intensity. Morgana felt lips on her neck and hands slide from behind her around her stomach.

"My angel, we will take care of you," Benedict whispered. Benedict lifted Morgana into his arms and laid her upon the bed. He then took Tanith's hand and helped her upon the bed. Tanith crawled up and went right away to kissing Morgana again. Morgana felt a hand rubbing between her legs. Benedict spread Morgana's legs and started to kiss her from her inner thighs until he reached her core. Morgana spread her legs as far as she could. She really enjoyed when Tanith was between her legs and she longed for yet another tongue upon her. Benedict teased at the opening. Morgana grabbed at his head. He finally placed his tongue on her fully. Morgana gripped the sheets and moaned. Tanith slowly ran her hand up and down Morgana's stomach. Tanith then ran her hands through Benedict's hair. Benedict became even more focused. Morgana was so wet. Benedict looked up at Morgana. "Angel, Are you ready?" Benedict asked. Morgana wasn't sure if she was ready. She was all new to this. She had never had a man or woman pleasure her so she wasn't sure. Morgana shook her head. She assumed she was ready as she would ever be. Tanith untied Benedict's trouser's. Morgana looked nervous but wondering if this will be as wonderful as Tanith had described. Tanith had a way of making everything sound good. Tanith slowly rubbed Morgana as she spread her legs wide open. Benedict used the opportunity to slowly place the head right at the opening. Benedict pushed a little and Morgana cringed slightly.

"Just relax, my lady, after a minute it will feel very wonderful. The king is a very good teacher and has pleasured me many times," Tanith whispered softly. Tanith snuggled up with Morgana. She placed her face close by and looked into Morgana's eyes. Tanith would rub her hand down Morgana's face letting her know everything was alright. Benedict made complete entry and Morgana grimaced a bit. He slowly withdrew and did it again. After several strokes, Morgana started to feel a bit different. It hurt less and felt more pleasurable. She let out a slight moan. "My lady, does it feel better yet?"Tanith smiled.

"Mmm..hmm…"Morgana moaned. Tanith kissed Morgana. Benedict was fully enthralled watching Tanith and Morgana make out. It was all he could do just to hold back and not finish already. Benedict's rhythm picked up. Morgana started to kiss Tanith with more fury. Tanith knew Morgana was about to feel the most wonderful feeling. Tanith turned Morgana's head toward her husband's. Morgana locked eyes with him. Benedict could see in her eyes that she was fully enjoying herself. He leaned down and kissed her. Tanith turned her head to the side and looked on curiously. This love thing is so magical. Watching Morgana and the king in sync with each other made Tanith long for her own husband. Tanith reached out and rubbed Morgana's cheek as she moaned. Benedict could last a long time and he was very skilled at his love making. Morgana realized exactly the women loved to serve him. Morgana felt a flood of emotion. Morgana let out a loud moan and Benedict groaned and fully collapsed on top of her. Benedict then pushed himself up and looked down into Morgana's eyes.

"My queen, can we not stop playing games, please? Can you see all I wish is for happiness for you?" Benedict asked.

Tanith hopped off the bed. "Please stay," Morgana begged. Benedict slid over to the other side of the bed to let Morgana lay next to Tanith. Benedict blew out the candle and went fast asleep. Morgana on the other hand couldn't sleep. She just lay there. Tanith resituated herself and slid her body tightly against Morgana's. Morgana laid her hand of Tanith's hip. Tanith let out a small giggle. Tanith took Morgana's hand and placed her finger in her mouth sucking on it. It was driving Morgana wild. Morgana thought maybe Tanith was a bit turned on from all that had gone on. Tanith had received no pleasure. Morgana ran her hand down to Tanith's breast and circled it slowly. Tanith let out a slight gasp and giggled once again.

"Would you like me to pleasure you?" Morgana whispered.

"I do not know. We would have to ask the king." Tanith said softly.

"I am his queen so I may make decisions also."

"You are certainly right, my queen"

"Just call me, Morgana," she whispered.

"Morgana, I would love pleasure, tonight."

"Who will give me pleasure?" Tanith asked. Morgana pulled the covers off of Tanith and spread her legs wide open and started to nestle her head right in between her legs. Tanith eyes got big and she moaned and cooed. She pushed herself down hard against Morgana. Morgana gripped Tanith's hips tightly. Tanith moaning was getting loader and loader. Tanith grabbed a pillow and put it in her mouth so not to wake the king. Morgana loved the sweet taste of Tanith. Morgana spread her wide open as much as she could and went as deep as she could. Tanith reached down with one hand and held Morgana's head tightly as she started to tremble. Tanith felt the waves of pleasure come over her and giggled.

"It's like the most wonderful dream, you will ever know," Tanith said softly. Morgana then took her place back on the bed between Benedict and Tanith. Tanith curled back up against Morgana. "Sweet dreams, angel Morgana," Tanith giggled.

""Sweet dreams, lovely Tanith," Morgana said.

Morgana didn't know what to think of the fact that she let someone take down her barriers so easily. She really had to fight the urge to allow people in. Morgana knew with no one you have no one to lose. She did adore Tanith. Tanith somehow balanced out all Morgana's darkness with a ray of light.


	51. Chapter 52

Morgana awoke in the morning and felt the bed next to her and realized it was empty. Morgana hadn't had that restful of night in years. She had no bad dreams. She slept well. She quickly sat up.

"My angel, I am right here, no reason to panic," Benedict smiled. Benedict was seated at the table eating breakfast. "If you are looking for lovely Tanith, she will return shortly."

"I am fine," Morgana said.

"Did you enjoy our wedding night?"Benedict asked.

"It was never meant for me to enjoy, it was just a formality," Morgana snapped at him.

"So was that pleasuring of our lovely Tanith, also a formality?"Benedict asked.

"So now you are a spy?"

"You were mere feet away my angel, it was all I could do not to join you," Benedict admitted. Morgana just shook her head.

"I'm surprised you didn't come over and exert your power over her," Morgana said.

"Morgana, my angel, have you not figured it out yet? Everything, I have done with my power thus far has been done for you. I have no fight in Camelot. I do not exert my power over women. I may own them but I am respectful of the woman that I choose to be with. Tanith has never been forced to do anything. I not only take pleasure from her, but I gave her pleasure with nothing in return. Tanith may have been a servant for sex, but she was always made to feel special."

"She may have been a servant for sex? She's done being a sex servant?"

"I will no longer enter her, I have a wife now," Benedict said.

"So you will not be inside of her?"

"I would only do it if that is what my wife asks of me," Benedict said. "Tanith is here for your pleasure."

Tanith entered the room. She was wearing a very light flowing dress. Tanith smiled at Benedict and Morgana. She immediately hopped on the bed next to Morgana.

"Tanith, my lovely, do you like Queen Morgana?" Benedict asked.

"Ohh, she is quite wonderful!" Tanith said loudly.

"Look, Morgana, Tanith finds you to be wonderful. My lovely, why don't you kiss the queen, and get her to calm down," Benedict smiled.

"Well, I shall be leaving for Camelot today," Morgana said.

"Ah, we are back to the revenge are we? Okay then," Benedict smiled.

Tanith crawled up to Morgana and sat on her knees. She lifted her dress off and let it float to the floor. She looked curiously at Morgana. _Why did she resist love so much? _Tanith wondered. Tanith started to close the distance and placed her finger under Morgana's chin. She kissed Morgana's lips. Benedict got up and went across the room and closed the curtain to block out the sunlight. He went back to the chair he was in and watched from a distance. He could see Tanith was doing all the work as far as the kiss. "Do you not desire me anymore, my queen? Did I not please you?" Tanith asked.

"It's not you," Morgana whispered. Benedict got up and walked across the room. He removed his trousers and lay next to Morgana against her back. Morgana looked at Tanith, who was now laying facing Morgana.

"What do you wish from me?" Tanith asked. Benedict started to kiss the back of Morgana's neck. Tanith's eyes got really big. She loved to see displays of love. Tanith leaned forward and kissed Morgana's lips and slowly ran her hand across Morgana's breasts. Morgana started to feel she should share her love with Tanith as well so she reached down and slowly rubbed her. Tanith jumped as Morgana placed a finger inside of her and then became excited. Benedict was growing very hard. Morgana could feel it up against her rear. He was still kissing her neck. Morgana was really enjoying Benedict and she tried to shut that down, but it wasn't working and all she wanted was more. Tanith was getting extremely wet and she looked into Morgana's eyes.

"I ache very badly, my lady," Tanith said as she looked downward. Morgana, placing her finger inside of Tanith, had made her desire something more substantial inside of her. Morgana looked at Benedict.

"Please, cure her ache," Morgana pleaded of Benedict.

"Are you sure?" Benedict asked.

"Yes, please give her what she needs," Morgana smiled. Benedict nodded and went to the side of the bed with Tanith. Benedict looked down at the beautiful girl, she had her finger in her mouth excitedly.

"Do you need me?" Benedict asked. Tanith's eyes shouted approval. She quickly shook her head yes.

Benedict kissed Tanith's lips lightly and slowly slid inside of her. Tanith took a deep breath in and turned to look at Morgana. She reached for Morgana's head to pull her close and kiss her. Benedict paced himself slowly at first and picked up speed as he heard her moans grow. He continued on top of Tanith as she and Morgana shared in each other's bodies. Benedict wanted to make Tanith reach her peak and then go to Morgana. He felt he had to pleasure the two of them. Morgana reached down as Benedict was thrusting in and out and rubbed Tanith between her legs. As Morgana rubbed, Tanith's eyes got big and her mouth dropped open. Tanith bit her lip and her breathing got more and more shallow. She gripped Morgana's hand tight as she trembled. Benedict leaned down and kissed his lovely Tanith. "My lovely," he said. "Is your ache satisfied?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," she smiled her face aglow.

He withdrew from her and immediately went and kissed Morgana and reached down between her legs. Morgana could feel that Benedict hadn't finished. He was still very hard. He was waiting for her. He gave Tanith her pleasure, and now he wanted to do the same for Morgana.

Tanith crawled up on her knees and looked down into Morgana's eyes. Benedict slowly entered Morgana, but his rhythm progressed quickly. He tilted his head toward Morgana's lower region to have Tanith start to caress her as he would move inside of her and out. Morgana loved the feeling and was quickly moaning loudly. She felt Benedict thrusting in and out and Tanith massaging her bringing her to a quick end. As Morgana began to grip the sheets, Tanith leaned down and kissed Morgana passionately. Morgana shook all over and grabbed Tanith's head and held her to her. "My lady, we will always take care of you," Tanith whispered. Benedict finished as Morgana did and laid atop his queen. Benedict leaned over and kissed Tanith's cheek and then kissed his wife on the lips. Morgana this time let Benedict cuddle with her. She saw how delicate he was with Tanith and realized maybe she could stop being so hard on her husband. Benedict cuddled up with Morgana and Tanith. Tanith felt very important and loved. It was a different type of love but it was a feeling that she had longed for. She was part of a family. Tanith drifted off to sleep.

Morgana turned to Benedict and kissed him. "I will leave for Camelot this evening," Morgana said.

"Please be careful, my angel," Benedict said. "Do not let this need for revenge destroy you…" he whispered.

"May I take Tanith?"Morgana asked as she looked at Tanith who was asleep next to them.

"I would not have it any other way," Benedict smiled and kissed Morgana in a long and passionate kiss.


	52. Chapter 53

It was tournament day in Camelot and everything in town was bustling with activity. Rosilyn looked out her window. She knew she had to make a choice by tomorrow. Gwaine said she had longer, but this was not at all fair to drag out any longer. Rosilyn felt as though she would find an answer and it would come to her somehow. She knew it would be hard, but when it came she knew she would be sure.

Rosilyn had dressed early and walked out into the hall. She wanted to find Gwen. Rosilyn walked down the hallway. She saw Merlin heading toward her.

"Rosilyn, are you excited about the tournament?"Merlin asked.

"I am," she smiled.

"So, who will you be cheering for or is that a bad question?" Merlin smiled.

"Not as much of a bad question as just a hard one to answer! I guess, All of the knights!"

"Who will wear your token?"

"What token?"

"A lady, gives a knight her token, it is a prized possession and by giving him that it gives him luck, to motivate him to get back and return it to her."

"So, you give it to them as a good luck charm?

"Yes,"

"Well, this will be awkward," Rosilyn said.

"Maybe you should give them both one," Merlin smiled.

"What a mess I have made," Rosilyn sighed.

"This has nothing to do with you at all. What was your fault? Falling in love?" Merlin questioned.

"I don't know, but letting one of them go is hard," Rosilyn said.

"It is hard, because you love the two of them."

"What do you do then?"

"Choose the path the leads you to happiness,"

"Thanks, Merlin. I hadn't thought about trying that," Rosilyn laughed. "Have you seen Gwen?" she asked.

"She was on the other side of the castle."

"Maybe she will be more helpful," Rosilyn laughed. Merlin smiled at her as he continued on his way.

Rosilyn walked down the hall and went to the opposite side of the castle. She saw Lancelot headed her way. Rosilyn breathed out. Lancelot instantly smiled at Rosilyn. Rosilyn felt her cheeks filling with warmth. Lancelot saw the effect he was having on her. He took her hand and pulled her quickly into a small corridor. Lancelot quickly rested Rosilyn against the wall and leaned down and passionately kissed her. Rosilyn was so shocked. He proceeded to touch her. His hand lifted her dress and slowly slid inside of her panties and started to rub her. Rosilyn was set on fire. "Lancelot…" she moaned.

"We shouldn't do this," Lancelot said.

"Yeah…" Rosilyn agreed.

"Do you want me to stop?" he whispered. Rosilyn felt Lancelot's finger slip inside of her and she breathed out deeply. Lancelot moved his lips down to her neck while his finger was still exploring deep inside of Rosilyn. She knew she was in trouble now. She was feeling her body stir. She was so turned on by the aggressiveness of his actions that she didn't think at all, all she did was feel. She wanted to feel Lancelot inside of her. Lancelot quickly turned the handle of the door Rosilyn was against and opened it. He walked her backwards quickly inside. The room was unoccupied, like many of the rooms at the castle were.

"My knight, don't you have a tournament to ready for?" Rosilyn whispered.

"I do," Lancelot said.

"Do you have time for this?"

"My Lady, I don't know how long I have, that is the problem," Lancelot said. Lancelot quickly locked the door from the inside and moved them toward the bed. Lancelot unlaced Rosilyn's dress rather quickly and lifted it over her head. Rosilyn pulled Lancelot's tunic off. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head inside of his chest. Lancelot's warmth enveloped her. She felt so safe with him. Rosilyn started to tremble.

"Is something a matter, my lady?"

"No," She smiled.

Lancelot started to kiss her again. Rosilyn sat on the side of the bed and untied his trousers. She let them fall to the floor. Lancelot reached down taking off both of his boots and stepping out of his trousers. Rosilyn reached out and took Lancelot's erection in her hand and slowly stroked it. Lancelot closed his eyes and enjoyed Rosilyn's touch. "We must do this quickly," Rosilyn whispered. Lancelot gently tipped Rosilyn back on the bed and pulled her all the way to the edge of the bed. He opened her legs. Rosilyn tensed up. She was anticipating the feel of his tongue on her. When she felt that first swipe of his tongue her face filled with ecstasy. She moaned softly. Lancelot spread her apart slightly and continued. The slight roughness of his tongue sent shivers down her. Lancelot then spread her fully open and buried his face deep inside. Rosilyn moaned loudly and moved her head back and forth from side to side as she gripped the sheets. Lancelot scooted Rosilyn back onto the bed further. Rosilyn sat up quickly and pushed Lancelot down upon the bed. She climbed atop him placing herself over his mouth and where she could place his erection into her mouth. She rolled her tongue around the tip and the slowly took it into her mouth inch by inch. Rosilyn felt Lancelot's tongue on her. She could feel she was so wet. Lancelot gripped Rosilyn and pulled her as close to his face as he could. He placed his tongue deep inside of her. Rosilyn moaned as she continued stroking and sucking, Lancelot. Rosilyn felt Lancelot swelling to a point she had never seen before. Rosilyn started to wiggle a bit because his tongue was hitting her just so to make her crazy and tease at her lovingly. Lancelot flipped Rosilyn on her back and then turned to face her. He brushed her hair off her face lovingly. He looked deep into Rosilyn's brown eyes.

"My lady, I love you," Lancelot said.

"I love you," Rosilyn smiled. Lancelot leaned down and kissed Rosilyn. He slowly entered Rosilyn and made very slow strokes to make it the most sensual and intimate encounter they had ever had. Rosilyn was pretty sure that Lancelot never stopped kissing her other than a few times just so he could stare into her eyes and see how the lovemaking was making her feel. Lancelot picked up speed slightly as the groans grew closer together. Rosilyn could feel herself about to reach her peak. She held her breath. She wanted to wait for Lancelot. She dug her nails into his shoulder slightly. He continued to kiss her as she looked into his eyes. Their tongues teased at each other. Their mouths were one and they were in total perfect rhythm. Lancelot's groans were getting much louder. Rosilyn couldn't fight it any longer. She let out several deep moans. Lancelot wrapped his arm around the back of Rosilyn's neck as he pulled her tight against him. He let out a loud groan and could feel himself fill Rosilyn with warmth. Rosilyn let out a loud gasp as she shook uncontrollably below him. Lancelot rested his cheek against Rosilyn's and then kissed her over and over again. Rosilyn was out of breath. She just sat there stunned. Once again her emotions had overtaken her judgment.

Rosilyn leaned over and kissed Lancelot. "We better get going," she smiled. "Are you going to be able to fight and joust now?"

"I will do my best, my lady," Lancelot smiled. Lancelot had already put his trousers and boots on when Rosilyn was lacing up her dress. He came up behind her and started to kiss her neck.

"Do not get this started again," she laughed. Rosilyn turned around quickly and shot him a glare and then giggled.

"You tempt me so," he said.

"I do not try to tempt you, Rosilyn said as she stuck her finger in her mouth with an innocent look on her face.

"Oh, sure, you are completely innocent, my lady," Lancelot smiled.

"Follow me," Rosilyn said. Rosilyn walked to her chambers and went into her wardrobe. She pulled her iPod out. "Here is your token," she smiled.

"I will give both, you and Gwaine, one…I love you both," Rosilyn admitted.

"Thank you, my lady," I will take care of it. He tucked it in his sock. Lancelot then kissed Rosilyn upon her lips. "I love you, my lady," he said.

"I love you too, my knight," Rosilyn smiled. Rosilyn hugged Lancelot. "I will be cheering for you!"

"Let us hope there is something to cheer for!" He smiled. Lancelot headed out and Rosilyn went to her wardrobe. Rosilyn went and changed her panties and quickly made her way to Gaius' chambers. She ran right through his chamber's. "Hello, Gaius! she shouted.

"Hello, Rosil… Merlin's not in there…" Gaius said as he watched her sprint into Merlin's room.

"I'm getting something." Rosilyn replied.

"Okay… young lady," Gaius said. Rosilyn quickly got her items out of the floor board and found her identification card. She removed it from her wallet. She quickly threw everything back in. She heard Gaius talking. It sounded like Merlin was back. Rosilyn quickly hopped on Merlin's bed and leaned back with both elbows, behind her propping herself up to look seductive.

"Hello, Merlin!" Rosilyn purred.

"Rosilyn…" Merlin said as he was looking around his chamber to try to keep from focusing on her.

"You know that situation I had with choosing who I want to be with?" She said sadly.

"Yes, Rosilyn… did you make a choice?" Merlin asked.

"Oh… yes… I choose you, Merlin, I have loved you from afar." Rosilyn cooed. Merlin started to nervously run his hand through his hair. He breathed out a long breath. "Come here, I am waiting for you!" Rosilyn taunted.

"Rosilyn…" Merlin started to say.

"I am just kidding, Merlin!" Rosilyn laughed as she hopped off the bed and hugged him as she went out the door.

Gaius must have heard because he was laughing when Merlin came out of the room. "Your heart stop, Merlin?" Gaius asked.

"Just a bit!" Merlin smiled.


	53. Chapter 54

Rosilyn went outside to the tournament grounds to look for Gwaine. She saw Percival. "Where's Gwaine?"Rosilyn asked.

"He's in that tent right over there getting his gear on," Percival smiled. Rosilyn quickly went to the tent. She peeked in and saw he was facing away from her. She walked up behind him and reached around his waist. He leaned back on her.

"My princess!" Gwaine smiled.

"I have brought you a token," Rosilyn said as she handed over her ID card.

"I will keep it close to my heart," he smiled.

"I gave something to Lancelot too," she said. She could see the expression on his face fade. "I love you, my prince," Rosilyn said as she forced a smile.

"Princess, I thank you for my token," He sighed. "Do you remember that first day at the spring?"

"Yes," Rosilyn said.

"I told you, I just wanted you to be happy," He said.

"I remember," Rosilyn said.

"I think I lied, I just want you to be happy with me," he said sadly. She could see his eyes looked glassy. He was holding a lot of emotion back. "I should finish getting ready," he said. Rosilyn leaned over and kissed Gwaine on the lips.

"Good luck, my prince," Rosilyn said.

"Thank you, princess," Gwaine said. As soon as Rosilyn walked out, Gwaine sat upon the bench and put his elbows down on his knees with his head down. He breathed out. He needed this all to be over.

Morgana and Tanith arrived and sat in the stands. Morgana had a cloaking spell to hide her true identity from her enemies in Camelot. Morgana paid close attention to all the knight's coming out onto the field and the activity in the stands. She was careful to watch for interactions. She looked back and forth. When the knight came out she would see who they would look into the crowd at. She saw several people come out none seemed to look at any specific woman. She then saw a long haired knight come out. He looked into the stands at the king's box and looked at a woman with red hair. Morgana couldn't tell if she looked pregnant but she would wait and see. Many more knights came out and nothing. Morgana was about to lose hope when Lancelot rode out on his horse and looked directly at the woman with the red hair and smiled.

"Of course!" Morgana whispered to Tanith.

"Who is that knight? He is beautiful!" Tanith beamed. She instantly felt her stomach get butterflies. "What was this feeling that she felt? She did not know, but her eyes were fixed on him." Morgana looked at Tanith, who kept her eyes glued to Lancelot.

"You like him?" Morgana asked.

"I think he looks lovely," Tanith smiled.

"I saved his life. I should have let him drown. I guess, I have a soft spot for him. I find all that honor and bravery a bit annoying, but Lancelot is truly a good person. I saved him… even though saving him seems to have cost him his marriage. Ohh…poor Lancelot… He is dead for a few months and his wife ends up carrying another man's child," Morgana laughed.

Tanith frowned and looked back out at the handsome knight.

Lancelot went up against Sir Paremore in his first match. Lancelot knocked him from his horse. Rosilyn stood and cheered for him. He looked to the stands at her and smiled. Gwaine watched from the sidelines at their public displays of affection. Gwaine went up against, Sir Demetre and Sir Demetre knocked Gwaine from his horse. Gwaine wasn't good at jousting. He was waiting for the sword competitions. Gwaine got up off the ground and barely looked in Rosilyn's direction. She sighed. Lancelot was then put up against Sir Demetre and he ousted Sir Demetre quickly. Lancelot rode past the stands and smiled at Rosilyn and nodded. Rosilyn smiled back. Lancelot made it to the third round and was up against Sir Donovan. Lancelot rode out onto the field and started to gallop.

"Here's a little help for your lady problems, Lancelot" Morgana whispered. "Tobrytan," Morgana said. Her eyes lit up and Lancelot's straps to his saddle broke tossing him to the ground. His head hit hard. He didn't move once he hit. Rosilyn jumped up and rushed down to the field and to Lancelot's side. She slid his helmet off. She could see that he was breathing. Gwaine noticed the commotion so he looked down the field and saw Rosilyn at Lancelot's side. Rosilyn was brushing Lancelot's hair back as she stroked his head. Rosilyn leaned down and kissed his cheek. Morgana watched Gwaine fume from the sidelines. Lancelot was picked up gently and brought into a tent to wait for him to come around. Morgana looked at Tanith. "Let's go Tanith our work here is done today!"

"Will he be okay?" Tanith asked looking worried.

"I am sure, he will be fine," Morgana said.

"Can we check before, we go home?" Tanith asked sweetly. Now that Morgana identified the woman, there was no need for to come back until it was close to time for her baby to be born."

"We can go by the tent and look," Morgana said.

Rosilyn sat there holding Lancelot's hand. Gwaine peered inside the tent. He saw Rosilyn kneeling over Lancelot. He waited outside. Rosilyn turned and noticed. She thought he looked upset. He was pacing back and forth. Rosilyn walked outside to see him.

"Gwaine, are you mad?" Rosilyn asked.

"You are making a fool of me, out there." Gwaine said.

"I don't understand. What have I done? Lancelot is hurt. I took care of you when you were hurt!"

"I look like a fool. You are carrying my child, but fawning over him."

"He just fell off his horse and banged his head! Stop being jealous! Gwaine, I can't do this with you, right now!" Rosilyn said as she walked back in the tent.

"Princess, maybe we need to stop doing this all together," Gwaine said. Rosilyn stopped and turned around. She was frozen in shock. Gwaine wished he hadn't said those words, after he spoke them. He saw that look on her face. He never wanted to give up on them, but why did that just come out of his mouth! Was it because he is stubborn and couldn't handle the jealously? He was not sleeping with Rosilyn. He barely spoke to her. Things were getting bad for him and looking up for Lancelot. Gwaine felt he was losing a struggle for his life so he just gave up!

"Maybe, we should," Rosilyn shouted.

Gwaine walked away. He wiped some tears that had gathered in the corner of his eyes. Rosilyn went inside the tent and sobbed. Lancelot was awake and called to Rosilyn to come to him. She went over and bent down next to him and he held her. He heard what went on between the two of them and it broke his heart. He knew Gwaine and Rosilyn belonged together. Gwaine knew Rosilyn better than he did.

Morgana and Tanith peeked in the tent and saw Lancelot holding Rosilyn lovingly. "You are right, my lady, he is fine," Tanith said. King Arthur walked past the two ladies to check on Lancelot. Morgana started to fume. Tanith found the blonde knight, so attractive. She wondered if all men in Camelot were this way. He seemed to be bowed to a lot, so Tanith assumed he must be important. Tanith saw Morgana's expression change as she stared at the man. She looked as though she was extremely mad. Tanith put her hand on Morgana's shoulder.

"We need to leave," Morgana said to Tanith.

"Yes, my lady," Tanith answered. Tanith was worried about her queen. She felt her queen was very quiet. Morgana and Tanith both started back to the forest and toward Cumberland. They rode until they were roughly half way back and then they decided to make camp in a small cave. Morgana felt her and Tanith had so much freedom here, but she was so uncomfortable outside of Benedict's bedroom being intimate with Tanith. Morgana realized it's because Tanith would do what the king would want her to do if asked and what Morgana would want if she asked, but if not asked she was content. Morgana being in Camelot had brought back all of her hurt and pain. She wanted Tanith to heal that like she did in Cumberland. Morgana didn't want her to feel that she was using Tanith. Morgana genuinely enjoyed the activities she had with Tanith. Morgana thought _how long until she realizes I am evil? _

Morgana started a fire with her magic and then sat next to Tanith. Tanith reached over and held Morgana's hand. She knew Morgana needed a friend right now. She could see Morgana was doing a lot of thinking.

"Why do you look so sad, my lady?" Tanith asked.

"I am thinking too much," Morgana said.

"Why do you look at the blonde man so harshly?"

"He betrayed me," she said.

"Oh," Tanith sighed.

"He was my brother," Morgana said. "My father did not wish to claim me. Everything was about Arthur. They wouldn't have accepted my abilities anyway."

"You mean your magic?" Tanith asked quietly.

"Yes, my father hated magic, I am not like everyone and I feel alone," Morgana said sadly. Tanith squeezed Morgana's hand. Tanith then took her other hand and looked down at it. She concentrated very hard. She squinted her eyes and light's appeared in her hand. The lights kept shifting around and she kept squinting until they formed a beautiful rose."

"You are not alone, my lady," Tanith smiled.

"You have magic?" Morgana said.

"My magic is not strong. I don't practice it, but I do feel it through my body. You do not need to feel alone again," Tanith smiled. She leaned over and laid her head upon Morgana's shoulder. Morgana felt an even stronger bond with Tanith at this point. She hadn't felt this with someone since Morgause. It was a different type of relationship, but she felt close to someone again. It took many minutes before Morgana spoke again. She wondered about Tanith and how she had become a servant in Benedict's castle.

"How did you come to be in Cumberland?" Morgana asked. Tanith sat up and wrapped her arms around her legs almost protectively. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"My family abandoned me. I never should have walked alone through the woods because I was taken by some men. They tied me up and would only untie me to …" Tanith sobbed. Morgana rubbed Tanith's hand.

"You do not have to go on…" Morgana said.

"I want to tell you…" Tanith said. "My body was taken by them, over and over… for many weeks. The bandit's robbed one of Cumberland's trade shipments and King Benedict sent soldiers after them. They killed all of the bandits. I became really scared because I didn't know what these new men would do to me. They took me to the castle. I remember I shook so much I couldn't even walk. The king told me I could go home. I told him I had nowhere to go. He allowed me to stay. I would clean his chamber. I would fill his water. I would change his bed. I saw that he would have women in his room and the way he would take their bodies was so much different then I was. The ladies would smile and look happy. They were servants as I was but they seemed to be excited. He didn't have to tie them up. One night, I went to bring him fresh water and he saw me looking over at them. I was very curious. I didn't mean to watch but she was so loud. He asked if I would like to join them." Tanith looked down like she was ashamed. "I had never seen anyone that had looked as happy as that lady was. She seemed much happier at her job then I was at mine. I decided to try. Benedict brought me over to the bed and was very careful with me. I would tremble when he touched me at first until I realized how gentle he was."

"He then took your body?" Morgana asked.

"No," Tanith said.

"He only gave pleasure to me," Tanith said.

"He didn't take you?"Morgana questioned.

"No, He would do that with the others. They wanted to do it. They seemed to like it a lot. One day, I asked if I could give him pleasure. He asked if that was what I wanted. I wanted to be as good at my job as they were. I didn't know what to do, but he showed me. I liked to make my king, happy."

"Do you care for him?" Morgana asked.

"He saved me. I feel safe with him."

"You feel safe with me?"

"I do, my lady," Tanith smiled.

"You seemed to like Lancelot," Morgana smiled.

"Oh, he was quite beautiful. I could feel his inner beauty and see his outer beauty," Tanith beamed. "You felt sorry for the beautiful knight, didn't you? Tanith asked.

"No… I just did that.."

"I know why you did that, it was very nice too," Tanith said. Tanith kissed Morgana's cheek. Morgana turned and kissed her full on the lips. "Would you like pleasure?" Tanith asked.

"I don't want you to choose to do that for me. I want you to choose to do it for yourself," Morgana said.

"You want me to think about whether, I want to have pleasure with you, together?"

"Yes… if you would like pleasure?

"My lady, I enjoyed all the pleasure we have shared. I want more of that," Tanith smiled.

It suddenly started to rain out. Tanith removed her clothing and ran outside of the cave."My lady, let's go dance in the rain!" Tanith yelled to her. Morgana sat on the log. She watched as Tanith leapt and danced around. Tanith got soaked and laughed. She looked towards Morgana and could see she looked a bit sad. Tanith ran back in the cave and took Morgana's hand. She slowly unlaced the front of Morgana's corset and slid it off her shoulders. Tanith leaned up and kissed Morgana playfully. "I really want to share pleasure with you, Queen Morgana. Will it be alright with the King?"

"He will not mind. I just want to know, it's what you want to do."

"Oh, I would love to share pleasure with you in the rain!" Tanith smiled.

Morgana thought Tanith looked even more beautiful when she was wet. She glistened. Morgana couldn't take her eyes off of her. She longed for someone she could trust. She felt she could trust, Tanith. Tanith guided Morgana outside into the rain and then kissed her tenderly. Morgana looked up into the night sky and closed her eyes feeling the rain touching every inch of her skin. She felt truly happy at that moment. Tanith placed her arms around Morgana's waist and leaned up and kissed her lady softly on the lips. Morgana felt Tanith's body against hers and she longed to feel more. She slowly ran her hand lower on Tanith's back. Tanith giggled when she reached her rear. Tanith moved Morgana's wet locks and kissed her neck. Morgana felt a small chill as she did. Morgana wrapped her arms around Tanith and pulled her tight. Tanith looked into Morgana's eyes. She could see Morgana longed for her. It was a look she had come to recognize. Tanith longed to feel that emotion too. She wanted to feel loved. She took Morgana's hand and led her back to the cave. She would look back at Morgana over and over. When they made it to the warmth of the cave, Tanith once again kissed Morgana. She pulled Morgana down onto the blanket with her and the kissing intensified. Morgana and Tanith spent time together and then Tanith fell asleep cuddled with Morgana. Tanith felt happy as she slept. She felt she was cared for. Tanith just wanted to feel safe. She felt Morgana and Benedict wouldn't let anyone harm her again. Morgana thought about Benedict before she went to sleep. She felt she missed him. It was as though without Benedict something wasn't complete.

Meanwhile in Camelot, Rosilyn and Lancelot left Gaius' chamber after his head was checked and they walked down the hall and to the dining room. Gwaine walked past them and never looked at Rosilyn. Gwaine felt he had been foolish and he couldn't bear to look at her. Rosilyn thought Gwaine didn't want to see her anymore and it made her start to weep. Lancelot protectively placed his arm around Rosilyn. He would always be there for Rosilyn no matter what. Rosilyn sat at the table and Lancelot went and made her a plate. Her emotional state was not good. She cried as soon as she saw Percival enter the room. He came over quickly and leaned down to her level.

"Rosilyn, why are you crying?"

"Gwaine said, we were through," Rosilyn said.

"Are you sure that's what he meant?"

"He said it."

"People say a lot of things and they don't mean them all," Percival said.

"He wouldn't look at me, when I passed him in the hallway."

"My lady, sometimes things like this happen for a reason," he said.

"What if he goes out drinking?"

"I have faith that Gwaine cares about you and your child more than he does about getting drunk. He is probably kicking himself right now for whatever happened between the two of you."

Lancelot came over with the plates. "Fear not, Rosilyn things will be alright!" Percival laughed.

"Thank you," she said as she wiped her tears. Percival went to the dinner table and started to fill his plate. Lancelot wasn't sure what to say to Rosilyn.

"My lady, Gwaine loves you and he said something he didn't mean," Lancelot said.

"I know why Percival stuck up for him, but why are you? It does not benefit you at all, by doing so," Rosilyn asked.

"I believe in telling you the truth. Gwaine loves you and he seems to love so much he cannot control his emotions. When I asked if he loved you, he didn't lie to me. He knew I was your husband and he still was honest. Gwaine is afraid that he is losing you. Fear makes men do things they would never do, say what they would never say, and give up what no one would ever give up!" Lancelot said as he placed her head on his shoulder.

Rosilyn ate her food quietly. She was escorted back to her room by Lancelot who took her iPod out of his sock. Rosilyn smiled at him. Lancelot leaned toward Rosilyn and kissed her upon her forehead and then her nose.

"Sweet dreams," he said softly. Rosilyn walked into her room and then walked to the window. She looked up into the night sky. Rosilyn touched her stomach. "Your daddy is right, we cannot do this anymore," Rosilyn sighed. Rosilyn climbed in bed and lay down.

Gwaine walked out of his room and went to stand in front of Rosilyn's door. He had his hand poised to knock and he couldn't gather the courage to do it. He was brave at so many things except with love. Gwaine retreated to the safety of his room.


	54. Chapter 55

Lancelot woke up early because today was to be a day full of festivities. The knights were to gather inside the Throne Room. Arthur wanted to go over all the plans for the day and wanted everything perfect for his wedding to Guinevere. Lancelot walked down into the Throne Room and saw quite a few knights were gathered already. He looked and he saw Gwaine leaning up against the wall gazing down. Lancelot thought he should try to talk to him. Lancelot approached him and stood there waiting for Gwaine to look at him. Gwaine didn't acknowledge he was even there. "Can we talk somewhere?" Lancelot asked.

"There is nothing for us to talk about," Gwaine said.

"I heard what you said to Rosilyn outside the tent," Lancelot said.

"Well then you should be glad, take your wife! You won!"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Let me see… you are bedding the woman I love!"

"You are telling me that since she has had this week to decide, you and she haven't been together?" Lancelot said.

"I am telling you nothing," Gwaine muttered. "I can tell you I didn't leave a big bruise on the side of her neck."

"That I am sorry for," Lancelot said sincerely. "Rosilyn and I only really have passion, we never had enough time to build the love. I married her so quickly. I had the best of intentions."

"Fuck off!"

"Gwaine…"

"Don't you, Gwaine, me! I gave up my claim to her after you came back," he said raising his voice. Merlin and Percival turned toward the two knights.

"Gave up your claim? There's one problem right there! You did just as I did you made a decision for her." Lancelot said. "It was never our decision to make."

"I don't need to hear this."

"You better open your ears and listen. I am your friend. She is yours to lose. Stop playing games. That child deserves a father willing to fight for his family."

"Do not act like you care about my child's well-being,"

"If you are not willing to be a father, I will!" Lancelot said. Gwaine got in Lancelot's face. Merlin and Percival got in the middle of them. "Maybe, now you will stop letting Rosilyn think, you do not want her," Lancelot said, as he walked over to the other side of the room.

"Gwaine, he is right. Rosilyn was in tears at dinner. You told her you were through and then walked past her in the hallway, without even a glance," Percival said."You agreed to this time for a decision, didn't you?

"Yes," Gwaine said.

"Were there any rules? Did you ask her not to do any certain thing?"

"No," he answered.

"Were you intimate with her? And before you answer, remember I know the two of you! You can hardly keep your hands off of her." Percival laughed.

"I cannot confirm or deny that statement," Gwaine smiled.

"How was it fair to Lancelot to bring up his intimacy, but you shared it with her too? You expect it to be fair to him, that you could be with his wife and he couldn't?" Percival said.

"Percival, stop trying to use all that logic nonsense on me, It doesn't work!" he laughed.

"I've noticed that before! Go to her and talk to her. Tell her how you feel, and don't muck it up," Percival smiled. Gwaine looked to see if Arthur was there. "Aren't we supposed to be lining up for the ceremony to begin shortly?"

"Just go… I will handle it!" Percival said. Gwaine started walking towards the door and saw Lancelot against the wall looking down. Gwaine walked over to him and put out his hand. "Lancelot, I am truly sorry. It was unfair of me to be mad at you. Rosilyn had every right to do what she did. She had the right to tend to you when you were hurt. You had every right to be intimate with her. I didn't think about anything except hurt. You are hurting, she is hurting, we are all hurting." Lancelot reached out and shook his hand. "Are we still friends?" Gwaine asked.

"Of course, I always need someone that I can beat at jousting!" Lancelot laughed.

"You might as well be good with a lance, because you are lousy with a sword" Gwaine jested. Gwaine went over and gave Lancelot a hug. "I must go right a wrong, now," he said.

Gwaine quickly ran up the stairs and bounded down the hall. He knocked lightly on Rosilyn's door. She was sitting at her vanity getting ready for the wedding. She got up and walked slowly to the door. Gwaine leaned against the door. "Princess," he said softly. Rosilyn froze. She went to the door. She never said a word. She didn't open the door either. Rosilyn eyes started to tear up. "Princess, I hope you can hear me," Gwaine said.

"I never meant to hurt you. I wasn't thinking. You had every right to tend to Lancelot." Gwaine said as he took a short break. He rubbed his hand back and forth against the door. Gwaine's voice started to stammer "I have never known love before you. I act like a fool sometimes, I can promise, that won't change." Gwaine laid his head on the door and Rosilyn had laid hers on the other side, still silent. "What I can promise is this prince loves you," Gwaine said softly. "I do not want us to be through. I want our family," Gwaine said as he choked up. "I want this princess, to rescue this prince, as she always has…" Gwaine wiped tears from his cheek. He quietly walked back downstairs. Rosilyn sat on her bed. She laid her head on her hand.

Rosilyn quickly tried to pull herself together so she could get to Gwen's Wedding. Her hand was shakey. _I need to calm down_,she thought. Rosilyn took several deep breaths and went down the stairs into the Throne Room. She could see all the knights were lined up. Rosilyn quietly walked in looking down and headed straight to a spot next to Gaius. She kept her head down. She couldn't face anyone right now. The music started and Rosilyn looked forward watching Arthur. Rosilyn could see Arthur was nervous, because he kept rubbing his sweaty hands against his trousers. Merlin would whisper to Arthur every so often. Rosilyn turned to watch Guinevere come down the aisle escorted by her brother. When Guinevere reached the front of the room, Geoffrey of Monmouth was standing at the front to do the ceremony. He said, "We are here to join this union of King Arthur Pendragon and Guinevere in wedded matrimony."

"Arthur, will you have this woman as your wedded wife, to live together in God's ordinance in the holy state of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep thee only onto her, for long as both of you shall live?

"I will," Arthur nervously said.

"Will you, Guinevere, take this man as your wedded husband, to live together in God's ordinance in the holy state of matrimony? Will you obey him, and serve him, love, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep thee only onto him, for as long as both of you shall live?"

"I will," Guinevere smiled.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" Geoffrey asked.

"I do," Elyan said, laying Guinevere's right hand on Arthur's.

Geoffrey said, "Arthur, repeat after me the following: 'I Arthur, take thee Guinevere, to be my wedded wife, to have and hold from this day forward…'"

"I Arthur, take thee Guinevere, to be my wedded wife, to have and hold from this day forward…"

"'For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge thee my troth.'"

Rosilyn lost focus of the ceremony. She put her hand on her pregnant belly. She felt a flash of memory. She felt Gwaine interlocking his hand with hers. She thought about all they had been through. Rosilyn remembered even the first time he escorted her to the feast, that when he touched her, she felt something so different then she had ever felt. Gwaine made her laugh. They were both better together than apart. Rosilyn felt a shiver as she thought about all the times they had made love. Gwaine was more to her than attraction. Gwaine was in her soul. She felt he was like the arteries in her body. He flowed through every part of her. She turned to look for Gwaine. She found him right away. He saw her look at him. He could see her breathing intensify. She was filled with so much emotion. She kept her eyes on him through all the vows. They kept each other's gaze. She was trying to keep from crying. Gwaine looked at her and wondered if he had gotten through to her. Rosilyn couldn't concentrate on anything except Gwaine's eyes. Rosilyn needed to see him Once the ceremony was over, Gwaine stood back as people filed out. Lancelot noticed that Rosilyn was only looking to Gwaine and he left the room for them to talk. Rosilyn stood fixed in place, until it was just her and Gwaine left in the room. Her face looked sad. Tears started to stream down her face. Gwaine ran to her and picked her up. He kissed her. "I am so sorry," he said. "I am so sorry…" he said once again. He wiped her tears away. He kissed her over and over again. Servants started to enter the room to clean up and Gwaine took Rosilyn's hand and pulled her into a small hallway away from everyone else. He brushed her hair back. He gripped her face lightly. "I was so afraid, you would never speak to me again," Gwaine said.

"I was afraid we were through," Rosilyn said sadly. Rosilyn breathing seemed to intensify as she became more emotional. "You know, sometimes my room get's cold at night," Rosilyn said. Gwaine looked a bit puzzled.

"The view from my room isn't that great either," Rosilyn smiled. Gwaine lifted her up and spun her around.

"You're asking to move into my room, aren't you?" Gwaine smiled.

"I am!" Rosilyn wept. Gwaine wiped away her tears.

"I love you, princess!" He said.

"I love you, my prince! I am here to save you." Rosilyn whispered.

"Princess rescues the prince, once again," Gwaine said softly. "Your reward will be his heart forever," he added. Rosilyn kissed Gwaine once again. "We are together now?" Gwaine asked.

"We are!" Rosilyn smiled.

"Please say, we can go to bed early?" Gwaine asked. Rosilyn knew exactly what he meant. They had a lot of lost time to make up. Rosilyn laid her head upon on Gwaine's shoulder. She didn't want to let him go. He could feel her grip around his waist. "I won't let you go, princess, I won't let you go."


	55. Chapter 56

Rosilyn and Gwaine spent many minutes locked in an embrace. Rosilyn knew she had something she must do. Rosilyn pulled her head from Gwaine's chest. "I need to talk to Lancelot," Rosilyn said. Gwaine looked at her agreeing.

"I have some wedding festivity duties today," he said as he looked down into Rosilyn's eyes. Rosilyn reached up and ran her hands through his hair.

"I've missed lying next to you, every night," Rosilyn said.

"That won't be a problem this night, princess," Gwaine smiled. Rosilyn kissed him and held his hand as they walked out into the main hallway. Percival saw the two of them and smiled.

"Percival, your council was most appreciated," Gwaine smiled. Rosilyn walked over and reached up and kissed Percival on his cheek. Gwaine did the same and laughed. Rosilyn saw Lancelot out of the corner of her eye. He was looking over at her and smiled. Rosilyn excused herself and walked to Lancelot.

"Can we talk?"Rosilyn asked.

"Yes, my lady," Lancelot said. "Let's go outside." Rosilyn and Lancelot walked to the overlook.

"Lancelot…" Rosilyn said.

"I already know. I understand too."

"How do you know?"

"Rosilyn, I do know you. I have always known that you would choose Gwaine. I spent the time with you I could until you know for sure what you wanted."

"Lancelot, you have been the best husband that any woman could ever want. You will be a great father one day. You are my protector. You are my dear friend. I will not ever stop loving you."

"My lady, I loved you from the moment I saw you. I am happy to have spent the time I did with you. You taught me love."

"Do not give up on love! Open yourself up to it, and it will find you again."

"I shall try," Lancelot smiled. Rosilyn walked to Lancelot and kissed him gently on his lips. Her kiss was very lingering and intense. It was so soft that their lips hardly met, but so much emotion filled it. Rosilyn looked into his eyes.

"Lancelot, do you know how hard it is for me to walk away from you?" Rosilyn sighed. "I love you, I will never stop. I could never stop," Rosilyn wept. "Time may come between us, but whenever I look into the night sky, my knight, you will be all that I see…" Rosilyn wiped her cheek. "I will always see your face, your smile, and our first and last kiss."

"Do not cry, my lady," Lancelot reached out and hugged Rosilyn. Lancelot held her for several minutes before releasing her. Rosilyn could tell he didn't want to let her go, she felt the same but knew she couldn't have both of her knights.

"I guess, we should go back now," Rosilyn sighed. Lancelot put his hand on her back as he led her back to the castle. Gwaine was leaned against the door frame. Lancelot walked her to him.

"Take good care of her," he said to Gwaine.

"I will take care of our princess," Gwaine said softly. Lancelot smiled and excused himself. Gwaine grabbed Rosilyn and hugged her tightly. "Let's get to the feast, so we can retire early tonight," Gwaine winked.

"Okay," Rosilyn said as she grasped his hand.

Gwaine and Rosilyn walked hand in hand into the dining room. Gwaine pulled the chair out for Rosilyn and sat beside her.

"How is our child doing?" Gwaine said as he reached down and gently touched Rosilyn's stomach.

"I would think pretty well. I always feel hungry," Rosilyn laughed.

"Well, we need to get you some food!"

"I think this baby is quite like its daddy. Always hungry!" Rosilyn laughed. Gwaine tickled her. Arthur came by and leaned down to Rosilyn and Gwaine. "Congratulations, Arthur!" Rosilyn said.

"Thank you, Rosilyn! I think my lovely wife, wanted to see you!" Arthur smiled.

"I should not keep her waiting then!" Rosilyn said. She kissed Gwaine upon the cheek and went to see Gwen. Gwen looked extremely happy.

"When should I start making you new clothes?" Gwen laughed as soon as she saw Rosilyn approach.

"You may need to start tonight if I eat all this feast has to offer!" Rosilyn smiled.

"We will be sure to start getting you new clothes as it becomes necessary," Gwen smiled. "I can see the child a bit already,' Gwen said as she touched her tummy."Gwaine will be a great father," He seemed so good with Gavin," Gwen added.

"He was very good with him," Rosilyn smiled. "Congratulations! Queen Guinevere!"

"Oh, the sound of that!" Gwen laughed.

"Your love story has all the makings of a fairy tale!" Rosilyn smiled. Gwen looked confused. "It is very lovely story how you became queen, minus the witch stuff!" Rosilyn smiled.

"Ah, yes! I will get started right away with those dresses for you!" Gwen smiled.

"I would at first start with your wedding night!" Rosilyn laughed. "Do you have any questions?"Rosilyn snickered.

"I think I can manage," Gwen said horrified.

"How tall was that bear again?" Rosilyn laughed.

"I'm pretty sure with you and Gwaine it's more like wrestling a pack of bears!" Gwen smirked.

"Hey…." Rosilyn smirked then thought… "You are probably right!" Rosilyn laughed. Rosilyn looked at Gwaine filling his plate with heaps of food. "I think I should save Gwaine from eating too much!" Rosilyn smiled.

Gwen's eyes got big as she saw Gwaine's plate. "You really should or he will be hibernating for the winter!" Gwen laughed.

"The hell, he will!" Rosilyn smirked. Rosilyn walked back to the table and shook her head at Gwaine.

"What?" Gwaine said looking puzzled.

"Your plate?" Rosilyn laughed.

"I can eat all this!" he smiled.

"Yes, but can you eat all of that and," Rosilyn said. She then leaned toward him and whispered into his ear "still have the energy to make love to me?" Gwaine then pushed his plate away.

"I don't want to take any chances," he smiled.

"Let's share your plate then," Rosilyn said. He handed her a fork and they both dug in. Gwaine pulled Rosilyn close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder. He started to rub her thigh under the table. Gwaine was hungry but not as much for food as he was for Rosilyn in his bed again. Rosilyn leaned up and whispered," May we leave now," she said as his hand slid higher.

"We really should princess or I won't be able to leave this table without causing a scene," Gwaine smiled. Gwaine's hand now was fully between her legs and Rosilyn was feeling extremely moist. She couldn't help but turn red. She was longing for him.

"What are you doing?" Rosilyn said nervously.

"Don't worry no one can see!"Gwaine winked. He started to slowly pull her dress up until he could reach into her panties. Rosilyn's mouth opened. She parted her legs slightly and leaned back a bit. He slid his finger inside of her very easily.

"Oh…" Rosilyn said. She sighed and her eyes closed for a second. She bit her lip and then looked into his eyes. Gwaine leaned over and kissed her neck.

"Princess, I can see we need to move this upstairs rather quickly," He said. "Oh yes, let's do that," Rosilyn said as she quickly got up with Gwaine right in front of her. They walked quickly to the door and out into the hall. Gwaine grabbed Rosilyn and pushed her against the wall and kissed her. Rosilyn could feel Gwaine was fully aroused and she longed to feel him once again. A guard walked by and Gwaine knew they needed to get back to the room somewhere more private. He grabbed her hand and bounded up the stairs. He fumbled with the lock on his door and as soon as he got it opened he threw his sword upon the table. He lifted Rosilyn up and carried her to the bed.

"My princess, I love you, so much!" Gwaine whispered as he looked down into her eyes. Rosilyn tried to get his cloak unsecured. She loved him in his full uniform but it was so much to take off when she wanted to make love. She finally undid the fastening and he stood removing his chainmail and undercoat. She looked into his eyes as he took off his tunic. She breathed deeply as she looked at his muscular chest. She bit her lip as it quivered a bit. She wanted him inside of her now. She wanted him to take her and make her his once again. He was more than willing to reclaim her body for his own. He moved above Rosilyn and looked down into her eyes. He let her undo his trousers. He pulled them down only to his knees before he lifted her dress. He worked her panties down. Gwaine knew he couldn't hold out long. He felt all of his blood was flowing to between his legs. He leaned down and kissed her lips as he entered her. He looked into her eyes as he slowly penetrated her over and over. Rosilyn reached up stroking his long locks out of his face. He would kiss her over and over. Rosilyn moaned quite loudly as his speed picked up.

"Faster…" she moaned. Gwaine moved faster and gave it to her harder. He could tell by her moans it was what she needed. Rosilyn gripped Gwaine's neck as she felt waves of pleasure wash over her. She moaned very loudly. Gwaine felt her fingernails dig into his rear and he exploded with some force inside of her, taking his breath away as he groaned. He then collapsed upon her. Gwaine's head was resting upon Rosilyn's chest. Rosilyn ran her hands through his hair and kissed his forehead. Gwaine and Rosilyn were both emotionally and physically wiped out. They had been through so much in the last few months and both just wanted to be lost in each other.

"You're my heart and soul, my prince, never let me go… " Rosilyn whispered.

"Princess, I am here to stay… I will never let you go… I will never let you go anymore. Love finds a way," Gwaine said as he kissed her lips. He kissed Rosilyn again tenderly, starting their love making once again.

"This is going to be a long night, isn't it?" Rosilyn giggled.


	56. Chapter 57

is going to be a long night, isn't it?" Rosilyn giggled.

It was late night when Morgana and Tanith arrived back in Cumberland. Morgana was excited that she had quickly identified the lady of which the seer had spoken. Tanith kept yawning on the way back and asking how much longer would it be. She was so tired. She was very ready to lie down.

"My lady, will it be alright, if I sleep with you tonight," Tanith asked.

"Of course, certainly, Tanith, you may sleep with us every night," Morgana smiled. Morgana loved Tanith being there, because she no longer had nightmares. She slept peacefully.

"Wouldn't you like to be alone with your husband on some nights?"

"That is not at all necessary," Morgana smiled. "I do not intend to turn this marriage into anything other, than what it is," Morgana added.

"What is it?" My lady? Your marriage?" Tanith asked.

"It's just an arrangement," Morgana whispered.

"If that is true, my lady? Why did you kiss him like you did?

"It's not real." Morgana said.

"It looked real to me, maybe I do not understand," Tanith said confused. Tanith wondered _why Morgana pretended something meant something to her, if it didn't. _Tanith got extremely sad. "Do you pretend with me, my lady?" Tanith asked.

"No, no.."Morgana said. Morgana grabbed Tanith's hand. She felt bad that Tanith now, felt Morgana pretended all her feelings. Morgana wondered if the opposite were true. Maybe what Morgana has been faking is not caring. She had missed Benedict. She wouldn't want to tell him that, if he knew she cared, he would have power over her. Morgana had always been obsessed with power ever since watching the way Uther abused his quite often. Morgana was now lying to someone she cared about and herself.

Tanith guided Morgana to Benedict's room. The guard outside his chamber let them inside. He lit a candle for them nearby the door. It barely lit up the bed. He closed the chamber door behind them. Tanith quickly removed her clothes and went and carefully climbed upon the bed to not wake her sleeping king. Morgana removed her dress and looked at Benedict. She kept gazing at him and she wanted to stop herself. She realized she was falling in love with him. She looked over at Tanith and realized that was the person who had opened her heart. Morgana climbed up into her spot on the bed, from the bottom, as not to disturb Benedict or Tanith. Tanith was already fast asleep. Morgana leaned over and kissed her on her cheek. She lay down and covered herself.

"Angel, I receive no good night kiss, from you? Benedict whispered.

"I didn't want to wake you," Morgana said as she faced Tanith.

"Look at me…, Benedict ordered softly.

"I am tired," Morgana said softly.

"Angel, please?" Benedict pled. Morgana turned toward Benedict. "You cannot hide behind Tanith at all times," he said.

"I am not hiding," she said.

"Morgana, I know what it seems like to me," he said."You use her to keep from getting too close to me," Benedict said as he rubbed his hand down her face. Morgana closed her eyes at the feel of his hand against her skin. "May I kiss you?"

"I am tired," Morgana snapped.

"Are you really too tired for a kiss or are you worried what it may lead too?"

"I can control myself," Morgana said. Benedict moved closer to Morgana and kissed her cheek. He then started to kiss her neck."

"Let go of your control, Morgana, start to feel again," Benedict said as he moved downher neck. "I am in love you, you are precious to me. He moved on top of Morgana and looked down into her eyes. He brushed her hair back.

"Please, stop…" She whispered and closed her eyes. Morgana looked over at Tanith.

"She's asleep, do you really wish for me to stop?"Benedict asked. Morgana just looked up at him and didn't speak. He leaned down and kissed her lips. Morgana had tears flow down her cheek. She was starting to realize she did feel for him and it scared her. Benedict sat up and removed his tunic. He leaned back down and kissed her again. When Benedict kissed her this time she reached around and pulled his head tight against hers. They kissed for several minutes and then Morgana pulled away.

"I don't know if this is a good idea," Morgana said as she looked up into Benedict's eyes. He leaned down and kissed her neck.

"How about this?" he said. Morgana moaned softly. "Or this?" he asked again as he ran his hand up her chemise. Morgana started to tremble. "I will stop if that is what you wish," Benedict asked.

"You have many women for this, you do not need me," Morgana whispered. Benedict's eyes became serious.

"Morgana, before we married I released those woman. Most of them have married soldiers. I kept Tanith, she has nowhere to go. I told you, I wouldn't be with anyone, unless you asked that of me. You asked of me to be with Tanith and I did what you asked. I am not going to dishonor my wife, by being with other women. I want you."

"Why do you want me?" Morgana asked.

"You fascinate me," Benedict said. "Do you not want me?"

"I want no one," Morgana said softly looking away. Benedict used his finger to focus her attention back to him, leaning back down and kissed her. Morgana fought enjoying it, but eventually she was fully involved with Benedict. Benedict sat Morgana up and removed her chemise. She gently laid her back down on the bed as he slid lower to kiss her breasts. Morgana didn't want to enjoy this, but her mind was already longing for him to go lower. Benedict slowly worked down from her breast to her stomach. Morgana felt her body tighten as she anticipated him working his way even further down. Benedict rubbed Morgana and could feel she was already quite turned on.

"Angel, you may lie to me about how you feel, but your body doesn't," Benedict said in a whisper. He slid his fingers in and out of Morgana. She moaned. He placed his mouth upon her and teased at the opening. He would take turns between using his full mouth or only his tongue. Morgana gripped the top of the bed. Benedict reached up and caressed her breasts as he continued to pleasure Morgana. She wanted to feel him inside of her and pulled at Benedict to plead him to enter her. He looked up into her eyes. He then went right back between her legs. Morgana sighed as she felt his tongue light her on fire again. She gasped. She reached again for him. She grabbed his arm urging him to put himself inside of her. Benedict moved above her. He placed his lips on hers as he entered Morgana. Her mouth opened slightly as he pushed his way inside. He made long, slow strokes. He could see Morgana was definitely enjoying their love making. His tempo picked up slightly as he focused on Morgana.

Tanith opened her eyes when she felt some movement near her. She had always startled easily since she had been abused. Her eyesight was still a bit blurry, since she was not fully awake. She finally saw shadows and could see what they were up to. She tilted her head slightly and stuck her finger playfully in her mouth. Tanith watched as her king was giving much pleasure to her lady, Morgana. Tanith eyes got very big as she watched. Morgana was panting loudly. Tanith licked and bit her bottom lip. She was enjoying watching them. They were very loving. Tanith started to feel very warm. She breathed out quickly. She then realized she was starting to ache again. She couldn't bother her king and queen, so she just reached below the blanket and ran her hand down between her legs. She started to slowly rub herself. She felt relieved. It felt really good. Tanith didn't want to be noisy, so she tried to muffle her moans with her blanket. She felt bad if she interrupted them. Tanith thought Morgana's face was so pretty. Tanith got excited when she would see Morgana's mouth open slightly and her eyes close. She could see Morgana was being pleasured. Tanith looked up at Benedict who had his eyes closed and was very concentrated pleasing her lady. Morgana turned toward Tanith and saw she had her hand down and touching herself. Morgana urged Tanith over toward her lips. Tanith crawled toward Morgana and kissed her lightly as Benedict kept forcefully taking Morgana. Morgana moaned as Tanith bit her lip lightly. Tanith continued touching herself as she kissed Morgana. Morgana could feel that Benedict was about to finish by the pace at which he was taking her. Morgana was ready to go over the edge at any moment. She knew when Benedict finished it would be all she needed to bring her to that point. Morgana gripped the mattress as she felt Benedict reach his peak. Tanith watched in amazement as she seemed to finally see Morgana and her king bonding.

Benedict collapsed next to them. He pulled Morgana beside him and kissed her neck sweetly.

"I didn't realize my angel liked things so intense," Benedict smiled.

"I guess you know now," Morgana smirked.

"I certainly do," he laughed. Benedict saw that Tanith felt left out and he immediately called Tanith over and had her lie right against Morgana. She was eager to cuddle with them. She laid down and pulled up the blanket. She whispered to Morgana. "Were you still pretending with our king?"

"No," Morgana admitted finally, to Tanith and to herself. Benedict heard and kissed Morgana lovingly as they all drifted off to sleep.


	57. Chapter 58

Gwaine awoke with Rosilyn sleeping soundly beside him. He closed his eyes and smiled. He turned and looked at Rosilyn. It was hard for him to believe that it was over and he was with Rosilyn. Gwaine got up quickly and covered Rosilyn fully with the blanket, before dressing. He wanted this morning to be perfect for Rosilyn. Gwaine walked quickly down the stairs and out of the castle to the gardens. He spent time looking for the perfect flowers to pick for Rosilyn. He found some beautiful orange lilies. He added some white ones and he knew he had the perfect arrangement for her. He walked quickly to the kitchen. He stood outside of the doorway. The cook looked at him sternly.

"My lady, if you could, please, make a plate, for my princess, so I may serve her breakfast I will be in your debt." Gwaine smiled, pouring on the charm. The cook's grimace slowly turned into sympathy for Gwaine.

"Come in here," She said. "What would you like for the lovely, Rosilyn?"

"She is with child, so it must be good for her," Gwaine smiled.

"Oh dear lord," the cook smiled. "She is having your child?"

"Hey! That's not very nice!" He laughed.

"I'd guess it will be like she has two children," Cook laughed.

"I have grown up quite a bit," Gwaine joked. She looked at him skeptically. "Okay, but it was all within the last twelve hours!" He shrugged. "I want to be a good father. I want to be a husband she will deserve."

"A husband?" She asked.

"It's what I would like to be."

"Sir Gwaine, you are off to a good start, although if you steal from my kitchen again… "

"I know… you will kill me!" Gwaine smirked. The cook handed Gwaine a tray of food and juice. She patted Gwaine upon the back.

"I guess you have learned something!" the cook smiled.

"I do try to use my head every so often!" Gwaine grinned. Gwaine took the tray and the flowers up to the room and he opened his door quietly. Rosilyn was still resting soundly. Gwaine put her tray on the table and went to the bedside. He kissed her cheek. Rosilyn awoke with a big smile upon her face. "Awaken, my sweet princess!"

"You are up early," Rosilyn whispered. I watched you sleep for a bit and wanted to bring you breakfast. He waited for Rosilyn to sit up and then he situated the pillows behind her back so she could relax. He sat the tray upon her lap. Rosilyn looked down at her plate and everything was so perfect. Gwaine smiled at her.

"Oh, hold on!" Gwaine said. He ran over to the table and grabbed the bouquet of lilies. "Princess, I went and picked these for you!"

"You picked flowers for me?"

"I did! It was a lot of work, but you are worth it!"

"Thank you, my prince," Rosilyn beamed. Rosilyn could see the look in his eye had returned. It was the look of confidence in their love that Rosilyn had missed since Lancelot had returned. Gwaine was relaxed and happy. Rosilyn ate her food quickly, she was famished. She had worked up quite an appetite, the night before. Gwaine noticed how happy Rosilyn looked. She seemed at peace with the decision she had made. Gwaine walked to the window and noticed some activity outside in the courtyard. There was a knock at the door. Gwaine went to the door. He opened it and saw it was a Camelot soldier.

"Sir Gwaine, Sir Leon has asked you to do patrols of the castle interior throughout the day," the soldier said.

"I wasn't on duty today," Gwaine complained.

"It's not a formal request. He just wants you to walk around a time or two throughout the day and check doors and such."

"So I am not on duty?"

"No, Sir Gwaine, just to do a walk around."

"Tell Leon, he owes me!"Gwaine smirked.

"Yes, Sir Gwaine," the soldier said as he exited.

"Looks as though I will have to do patrols soon," Gwaine said disappointedly.

"I will walk with you, if you do not mind," Rosilyn proposed.

"I would love that, princess!"

"I guess, this princess, needs to get her rear out of bed!" Rosilyn laughed. Gwaine walked over to the bed and removed the tray from her lap. He carefully lifted Rosilyn over his shoulder. "Put me down, I'm naked," Rosilyn giggled.

"Just the way I like you! He smiled. Gwaine slowly slid Rosilyn down his chest and placed her feet on the floor. She now stood against him. She looked up into Gwaine's eyes.

"I should have always known you were the one," Rosilyn smiled.

"How?"

"There was a certain magic between us," she smiled. Rosilyn knew there had always a spark between them.

"Well, I do exude a certain charm," he said putting his hands on his hips and smiled charmingly.

"Maybe you can show me that charm, later! Rosilyn teased.

"You should get dressed quickly,"

"Why?"

"Princess, I am a man, but I am weak when it comes to you!" Gwaine said. Rosilyn leaned up and moved toward his lips slowly. "Don't tease me," Gwaine sighed.

"I am going to get a bucket of water to wash up. I will be back soon," Gwaine said. He went over and kissed Rosilyn on the cheek. "You should put your dress back on before I get back or I have a feeling, we will be missing patrol, princess," Gwaine said as he walked out the door.

Rosilyn laughed and grabbed the sheet off the bed. Rosilyn wrapped it around herself and walked to the door, looking out to see if anyone was out in the hall. She saw no one was coming and quickly ran to her door dragging the sheet. She grabbed the door handle and it was locked. She looked behind her and noticed Gwaine's door was closing. It slammed shut. Rosilyn panicked. She couldn't get the latch open. Rosilyn was stuck in the hall in just a sheet. Rosilyn closed her eyes trying to decide what to do next when she heard footsteps heading down the hall towards her. She closed her eyes and prayed for it to be someone who wouldn't make fun of her. She turned around and there stood the king. Rosilyn wasn't sure how to get out of this without embarrassment.

"Oh, Arthur, how was your wedding night?" Rosilyn smiled. Arthur looked at the sheet and her messy hair.

"Doubt it was as good as it was for you!" Arthur laughed.

"I'm locked out!" Rosilyn said as her face turned red.

"Which room, are you locked out of? Arthur asked.

"My room… and Gwaine's room..." She said feeling like an idiot. Arthur took his main door key and unlocked Gwaine's room first and then went to Rosilyn's room.

"It's very easy to lock yourself out of your room, wrapped in only a simple bed sheet… It's happened to me many times," Arthur laughed. "I am glad I am the one that found you, and not one of the other men, they would have stared at you, inappropriately." He smirked. Rosilyn smiled at him shyly. Arthur opened the door and walked into the room. Rosilyn quickly made her way out of the hall and into the privacy of her room. She continued to talk to Arthur as she grabbed a dress and chemise and went behind the changing screen. Arthur felt a bit ashamed that he was staying in the room while she changed, but she was trying to talk to him. He felt it was rude to leave. Rosilyn was going on to Arthur about the need for more activities for women around the town. Arthur noticed he could see Rosilyn's reflection in the mirror as she dropped the sheet. He caught the full view of her rear end.

"Rosil…" Arthur started. Gwaine walked in with the bucket of water and saw Arthur looking toward the reflection. Gwaine looked at Arthur. "I tried telling her," Arthur said. Gwaine quickly walked over to the changing screen as Arthur averted his eyes.

"Sweetie, This mirror does your changing screen, no favors," Gwaine said sweetly. He showed Rosilyn, that it was clearly viewable through her reflection. Rosilyn was horrified that she just showed her backside to the king. Gwaine then looked at Arthur. "You could have turned away, you know?"

"It was like I couldn't look away," Arthur whispered to Gwaine.

"I know, I've been there before," Gwaine laughed. Arthur looked over to the window where he and Rosilyn had once shared a kiss. He smiled as he thought about that night. Rosilyn took notice of him staring and wondered what he was thinking. He looked at Rosilyn and smiled.

"I certainly better get back to my wife or she will wonder what became of me." Arthur smiled. Gwaine and Rosilyn both dressed for the day. Rosilyn watched as Gwaine pulled on his dark trousers. He slipped his v-neck tunic on over his well toned abs. Rosilyn loved to watch her prince as he dressed. He sat upon the chair and slipped his foot into his boot and looked up at Rosilyn who was still admiring him.

"Princess?" he called. Rosilyn smiled.

"Yes, Gwaine," Rosilyn asked. Gwaine looked very serious.

"I missed you very badly," he whispered.

"I missed you very much too, my prince."

Rosilyn laced up her lavender dress. She noticed it was getting a little tight in the waist and her bust seemed to have grown too. Gwaine eyes got big as he looked at Rosilyn's increased breast size. "Perk of pregnancy?" He asked.

"You like?" Rosilyn asked, sticking her chest out proudly.

"I've always liked them. There's just more to like now!" He winked. Gwaine put his well worn leather jacket upon him. Rosilyn looked her knight over. "Sexy," she winked. Gwaine raised an eyebrow and said, "I want to ravish you!" He walked to her and immediately started to kiss Rosilyn's neck. He could feel the warmth of her neck. The scent of Rosilyn was driving him crazy. Kissing her neck got more and more feverish.

"Gwaine! We have to go on patrol!" Rosilyn giggled as she kept trying to move away. Gwaine continued to nibble on her neck. Rosilyn tried to pull away, once again.

"We should go," Rosilyn said wisely.

"You are a tease!" Gwaine shook his head.

"I am not," Rosilyn argued.

"Yes, you are!"

"We have to check the castle," she said.

"Fine, two can play at that game!" Gwaine smirked. Gwaine and Rosilyn walked around the halls of the castle and check the unoccupied chambers and main rooms of the castle. They made their way down to the vault and the basement. Gwaine had Rosilyn wait for him outside of the main door of the dungeons. He knew that was no place for a woman. Rosilyn tried to lean over and kiss Gwaine when he came out of the hallway.

"My lady, I am doing a duty. I cannot be distracted," Gwaine said wisely.

"Oh, so you cannot be bothered for a kiss?" Rosilyn questioned.

"Maybe, later."

Rosilyn saw what Gwaine was trying to do. She thought of a way to beat him. Gwaine and Rosilyn went down the next hall. Rosilyn waited for her opportunity. Gwaine opened the door to the council chambers. She slowly sauntered inside. Gwaine stood in the doorway looking at Rosilyn.

"Princess, what are you doing?" Gwaine laughed. Rosilyn didn't speak. She started to unlace her dress and looked into his eyes. He kept standing in the doorway. Rosilyn let her dress fall off her shoulders and onto the floor. Gwaine still played hard to get.

"Oh, princess? Were you feeling a bit warm?" He jested. Rosilyn took off her chemise, tossing it onto the table.

"You must be really hot!" he continued. Gwaine did feel he was starting to get a bit warm to, but he felt it was worth it! Rosilyn sat upon the table and sucked on her finger suggestively. Gwaine took a deep breath in.

"Princess, are you hungry? I can get you food. You will not have to nibble your hands off!" Gwaine said wisely. Rosilyn sat upon the table. She leaned back and leaned on one arm. Rosilyn took her hand and ran it down the front of her body and slid it inside of her panties. Gwaine was not sure what to say.

"Princ.."Gwaine gulped. He froze. Rosilyn continued to rub herself. Gwaine now was very interested. He went inside the double doors and closed them behind him. Rosilyn slid a finger inside herself and let out a small sigh. Gwaine's head turned curiously. "Is this a mating ritual where you are from?" Gwaine joked. He could feel he was very turned on. "If it is, I approve!"

Rosilyn started to moan. Gwaine was starting to get uncomfortable. He had to keep shifting back and forth. Rosilyn bit her bottom lip as she continued to move her finger's inside of herself. Gwaine opened the door slightly to look in the hall once again. The hall was clear. He walked to the table. He thought it was almost a shame to break up this show, but he was going to have a hard time walking back to his room if he didn't. Rosilyn slid two fingers inside. Gwaine could see how wet her panties were becoming. He heard Rosilyn let out another low groan. Gwaine quickly took off his belt and his tunic. He untied his trousers.

"Fuck it!" He said. "Princess, you win!" Gwaine smiled. He pulled Rosilyn's panties off and leaned Rosilyn back. He slid her to the edge of the table. Rosilyn continued to touch herself. This only made Gwaine more aggressive. He was feeling a fire inside of him. Rosilyn then slid her fingers in deeper. Gwaine dropped down and buried his face between her legs. Rosilyn slowly rubbed herself upon the outside as Gwaine buried his tongue deep within her. He worked his tongue over and over. Rosilyn moaned as low as she could, but the harder Gwaine worked on her, the more she lost control. Gwaine pulled Rosilyn wide open and continued to work his tongue on the inside and out.

Gwaine was throbbing uncontrollably. He gripped both of her legs at the knee and quickly entered her. She let out a loud gasp. Rosilyn reached out for his chest. He used his hands and grabbed her shoulders. He pushed himself quickly in and out of her. She was so wet that he had a tendency to slip right out. Gwaine looked down into her eyes. Rosilyn was so close to pure pleasure. She started to feel herself tensing up. She let out a loud sigh. Gwaine sped up quickly feeling Rosilyn shaking. He groaned out loudly and felt his engulfed erection filled with a warm sensation. It continued to throb. Rosilyn loved to feel Gwaine in deep release. It was like a wave hitting her. She grabbed Gwaine's head and leaned him down onto her chest. He laid there for a minute before they heard the door open. Gwaine and Rosilyn both turned their heads at the same time and saw a surprised Merlin.

"Merlin? I was checking out this room!" Gwaine laughed. Rosilyn held her hands over her breasts and laughed.

"I guess, I need to start knocking any room I go into now!" Merlin joked. He shook his head and laughed as he closed the door to give them privacy.

"Princess?" Gwaine whispered.

"Yes, Sir Gwaine?" Rosilyn said softly.

"It will do me no good playing games with you, because you always will know how to get to me!" Gwaine admitted.

"Let's take this back to our room now," Rosilyn smiled.

"I really like the sound of that! Our room!" Gwaine said happily. "Our room…"


	58. Chapter 59

Rosilyn awoke early the next morning. She knew she had to have closure with her marriage to Lancelot. She got dressed quickly and headed out to the hall. Merlin was walking away. Rosilyn ran to catch up.

"Merlin?" Rosilyn called.

"Rosilyn, how are you this morning? Maybe, tired?" He laughed.

"Gwaine always tires me out!" Rosilyn smiled. "Is Arthur awake?"

"Yes, he was sitting down to breakfast, when I left him. He will be there for awhile the way he eats!" Merlin laughed.

"I need to see him," Rosilyn said.

"I think Gwen just left, so you should have his undivided attention," Merlin said.

"Okay, thanks Merlin."

"I need to go see Arthur about my annulment," she sighed.

"I am sorry, Rosilyn. I know this is hard for you," Merlin uttered.

"It is," Rosilyn said softly.

Merlin came over and hugged her. "Everything will be fine, Rosilyn. You and Gwaine seemed very happy, yesterday. If you weren't happy, than you certainly fooled me!" Merlin smirked.

Rosilyn shook her head and walked down the hall. She arrived outside of the kings chambers. The soldier opened the door to ask if Arthur would see Rosilyn. He quickly said "of course!" Rosilyn walked up to Arthur.

"What did you need, my lady?"

"The annulment…"

"You have made your choice," He asked.

"I have."

"I will be coming to see you with Lancelot, if that would be fine," Rosilyn said sadly.

"It will, things will be okay. I am very sorry this happened to you. I feel I am part of the blame." Arthur said.

"Why?" Rosilyn said.

"I am the one who decided to go after that bandit. Lancelot fell into the water, because we were tricked there. Morgana knew I wouldn't be able to resist the urge to avenge my father's death. I played right into her hand. Lancelot lost his wife and you went through a lot of things you would never have to as well. You mourned your husband for months. I can never make that up to you. You moved on with your life. I saw how happy you were with Gwaine. You two were deep in love and it was torn apart and it had to be mended back together. Now, Lancelot will end up alone, and I caused a lot of sadness for all of you."

"Arthur, it is alright. I am having a child and Gwaine is happy. Lancelot will be happy too. Our destiny's always belonged together, but as friends. We are bonded for life." Rosilyn said. Arthur got up and walked over to Rosilyn and hugged her. Rosilyn is overwhelmed by her king's sincerity.

"Arthur, I will be back shortly," Rosilyn said.

"I will wait here for you," Arthur said. Rosilyn walked to the door.

"Arthur Pendragon, you are not to blame." Rosilyn walked quickly to Lancelot's room. She knocked lightly. Lancelot came to his door almost fully ready for his day. His eyes lit up when he saw Rosilyn.

"My lady, good morning," he smiled.

"Good morning, my knight. I went to talk to Arthur this morning. He will see us, whenever you are ready," Rosilyn said softly.

"We can go now, if you wish," Lancelot said as he stepped out into the corridor. He looked sadly at the floor and then looked back up at Rosilyn.

"I don't wish to go either, but it is what we should do," Rosilyn said. Lancelot nodded in agreement. They walked silently together to the king's chambers. Rosilyn stepped inside and Lancelot put his hand upon her back. They both walked to Arthur's table. Arthur stood and told them they may sit down. Lancelot held the chair out for Rosilyn. He sat down beside her. Arthur took a deep breath.

"I know this is not something either of you want, I know this is more of a need. I won't make this any harder on either of you, than it already will be. Do you both agree to annul this marriage?" Arthur asked.

Lancelot shook his head, yes, and looked down. Rosilyn looked at the sadness written all over Lancelot's face. She reached her hand out and took his hand in her own.

"Yes," she whispered. Lancelot squeezed Rosilyn's hand slightly. Rosilyn broke down into tears and Lancelot pulled her close.

"I will let you two have time together. I have duties to attend to this morning. Take your time," Arthur said.

Rosilyn started weeping. Lancelot stood up and pulled Rosilyn up to him. He pulled her close and held her tightly. Rosilyn wrapped her arms around her knight's waist and laid her head upon his chest. He kissed the top of Rosilyn's head. "You are doing the right thing," Lancelot said.

Lancelot leaned down and cupped his hand under Rosilyn's chin. Rosilyn stared into his brown eyes and closed the distance between their lips. They kissed for many minutes before Lancelot pulled away. He kissed Rosilyn on the forehead and looked down at his wedding band. He slid his ring off. "I will love you always, my wife," Lancelot smiled.

"I will love you always, my husband," Rosilyn whispered. Rosilyn kept crying and Lancelot held her. He loved this woman so much and despite the mess things became he would never have changed anything about it. Lancelot then took Rosilyn's hand and led her back to Gwaine's room. Rosilyn looked up and Lancelot and forced a smile.

"I feel the same, my lady," Lancelot said. Rosilyn opened the door and walked into the room, she looked back at Lancelot knowing she was closing this chapter of her life. She mouthed "I love you to him" as she closed the door. Rosilyn saw Gwaine sit up slowly in the bed. "Princess, what are you doing up so early?" Gwaine asked.

"I had to take care of something," Rosilyn said sadly. "I am no longer married," Rosilyn said softly.

"How are you doing?"

"I am glad to have a decision, but it hurts me."

"Princess, everything happens for a reason," Gwaine assured Rosilyn.

"I am happy about our future, it's just the present seems to hurt so much," Rosilyn sighed.

"Once our child is born, I think you will have no time to think of past or future," Gwaine laughed. He reached out and touched Rosilyn's belly. She looked at the look in his eyes. Gwaine was totally in love with his child already.

Rosilyn laid her hand atop Gwaine's over her belly. She knew she had done the best thing she could, for her child. She felt she had truly become a mother today.


	59. Chapter 60

Gwaine woke up with Rosilyn in his arms. It was now two months since his princess had moved in with him. Every day they awoke in each other's arms. Rosilyn would clean his room and try to help Gwen arrange activities around the kingdom, while Gwaine was on duty. Gwaine and Rosilyn would go to the dining hall together every day and both talk about their day. They regularly would drop into the tavern to see Berinon, although Gwaine would now only grab one or two tankards of mead, before they would go back to the castle. They were a typical couple. A couple that was very much in love.

Gwaine leaned over and started to kiss Rosilyn's neck. Rosilyn started to wake and giggle. She loved the feel of Gwaine's scruffiness against her sensitive areas of her skin. Rosilyn turned over and looked into his eyes. Rosilyn smiled as she felt the weirdest flutter inside her just below her belly button.

"Oh my god!" Rosilyn said holding her belly.

"What?" Are you alright?" Gwaine asked.

"I just felt our baby, I think." Rosilyn laughed.

"I can't wait until I may feel it also," Gwaine smiled. Rosilyn leaned in and kissed his lips. "I really can't wait until he is here!" He said.

"Until he is here? Do you know something I do not?" Rosilyn laughed.

"I guess, that is just my hope," he sighed. "I know that it will not replace Gavin, but I would like a boy, first, I guess."

"I know how you feel," Rosilyn said as she reached around his neck and hugged him. Gwaine sighed deeply. "He brought us closer. It's hard for me that he is not here to see us this happy," Gwaine said.

"He knew we loved each other," Rosilyn said. Gwaine rested his forehead on hers.

"I wish I had spoken my true feelings to you sooner," Gwaine admitted.

"My eyes weren't open to what was right in front of me, either," Rosilyn said. "I choose not to see it, because I was scared."

"Well, anyway it happened we are together now," Gwaine said as he placed his hand on her stomach. "We are a family," he said proudly.

"We are!" Rosilyn beamed. Rosilyn started to sit up. She made a pained face. "Eww…" Rosilyn said holding her stomach.

"You need food!" Gwaine said. He quickly got up and started to pull on his trousers. Rosilyn laughed.

"I do feel a bit queasy," she smiled. She was excited at how wonderful he was as an expectant father. He was so attentive to her needs. It had been this way ever since they became an official couple. He would rub Rosilyn's back or hold her gently. Gwaine had made many food craving runs to the kitchen. The cook now seemed to know just what Rosilyn needed even before Gwaine told her. Gwaine was living life as a husband, but he didn't have the official title yet. He had decided today was the day to change that. Gwaine planned on talking to Lancelot first. He owed him the respect to hear it from him first. Gwaine ran into the kitchen.

"I'm going to ask her to be my wife!" He yelled to the cook.

"It's about time!" She smiled at him. "You sure do things backwards!" She laughed.

"Well, what do you expect, it's me! I'm not that traditional type guy," Gwaine smirked.

"That's for sure! I am sure you will make her quite happy!" The cook smiled.

"I will die trying!" Gwaine said as he took a plate from the cooks hand and said "thank you." Gwaine quickly headed back to their room. He ran past the vase with the flowers and then thought and went back and got one single red rose. It was so perfect. It was perfect just like he felt about Rosilyn. Gwaine opened the door and sat Rosilyn's food on the table and then took the rose and went over with it in his hand, he crouched down next to the bed and held it out for her. Rosilyn eyes fluttered open and a red rose came into focus. She looked beyond the flower to see Gwaine. He looked so sweet there with a single rose in his hand, and that smile on his face. She started to get emotional.

"Why are you crying, Princess?"

"I am very happy," she beamed. Gwaine got up and leaned in. He grasped the back of Rosilyn's head and looked into her eyes.

"Princess, I am very happy too. I am the happiest man in any kingdom, I assure you. I look at you and I see the lady that turned my life upside down. You are not only one of my best friends, but you are the one who opened my eyes and made me see life is worth living," Gwaine said softly. He brushed her hair back off of her face and caressed the side of her cheek. "I am going to go run an errand, while you eat and get ready, then we will go visit Berinon and spend time together.

"My prince, my life is so complete with you in it. I feel like a real princess," Rosilyn smiled as she wiped the tear from her cheek.

"Any princess wouldn't hold a candle to you, Rosilyn."

"Thank you, my prince."

Gwaine kissed Rosilyn. He walked to the door and looked back at her. He was looking at his future in Rosilyn. Gwaine had never thought in terms in future before Rosilyn. It was always one adventure to another, one tavern to another and one woman to another. He smiled at his princess. Gwaine then headed to Lancelot's chambers. He knew Lancelot had really been gracious when he respected Rosilyn's wishes and he let her move on. Lancelot would occasionally steal a glance at Rosilyn that Gwaine would notice, but Gwaine understood Lancelot had every right to look at her. He loved her. Gwaine knew Rosilyn felt the same. He arrived at his door and knocked. Lancelot looked concerned as he opened the door.

"Oh… don't worry Rosilyn is fine. I wanted to talk to you for a minute, if that is not a problem," Gwaine asked.

"Of course not, come in," Lancelot said. Gwaine ran his hand through his hair and brushed it back.

"I am going to ask Rosilyn to marry me," Gwaine said nervously.

"I expected that," Lancelot said.

"It would mean a lot to me to have your blessing," Gwaine explained. Lancelot walked to his window and looked out.

"Gwaine, I give my blessing. I have only ever wanted her happiness and her happiness lies with you," Lancelot said.

"I promise you, I will always take care of her," Gwaine said. Gwaine's eyes got watery. He was very emotional right now. He felt so much love for his fellow knight. Lancelot was always so honorable. Gwaine walked over to Lancelot and wrapped his arm around him and gave him a quick hug. "Thank you, Lancelot," Gwaine smiled. "Thank you for giving me a swift kick in the arse. I don't think, before I react sometimes," Gwaine said.

"She wanted you, I wanted to see her happy." Lancelot said.

"I will keep her happy," Gwaine promised. Gwaine walked back to his room. He was happy with the blessing of Lancelot. Gwaine felt nervous about his upcoming proposal. He had been thinking about it for the last week. He had thought about how to do it, when to do it, and what to say. Gwaine had never been one to plan things and he saw the more he tried the more he thought he needed to tell her from his heart what he felt. He had missed doing that before, and he was not doing that again. He opened the door to his chambers and he saw Rosilyn was ready for the day. He walked up behind her and kissed her neck. "My princess, you look beautiful!" Gwaine said.

"I wanted to look beautiful for you!" Rosilyn smiled. He turned her to face him. Gwaine placed his hands upon Rosilyn's shoulders.

"You grow even more beautiful by the day," Gwaine whispered.

"I grow even bigger by the day," Rosilyn laughed.

"You are growing a healthy baby inside there," Gwaine said as his hand rubbed on her baby bump. "Would you like to go walk to the tavern and see how Berinon is doing?" Gwaine smiled.

"That sounds nice! I could use a little exercise!"

Gwaine and Rosilyn walked out of the castle and down towards town. Gwaine held Rosilyn's hand. He made sure to interlock his fingers with hers. She looked down at his hand and smiled. Her heart filled with such love. She had experienced so much life here in Camelot and Gwaine seemed like the driving force in most of her happiness. They arrived at The Rising Sun tavern and Gwaine opened the door and bowed down. "After you princess!" Gwaine flirted.

"Thank you very much, kind prince," Rosilyn said softly while she curtsied. Gwaine led Rosilyn to the table they always shared. He slid her chair out and gently pushed it back for her. He walked around to his side of the table. Berinon walked up with a tankard of mead.

"How are you doing, Rosilyn?" Berinon asked as he put some apple cider down for her.

"I am absolutely wonderful, Berinon! I could not be happier!" Rosilyn smiled. Berinon saw some new patrons had come in so he went back and tended to them. Gwaine took a deep breath.

"I know you feel something for Lancelot, but I have strong feelings for you. I saw you as you looked out a window in the castle and fell in love at that moment," Gwaine said seriously. Rosilyn looked confused. "I know we have just met, but I have never felt these feelings before now. I wanted to tell you, so you could see how special you are to me," Gwaine sighed. Rosilyn figured out the Gwaine was trying to do. He wanted to go back and say what he should have said, that first night at the tavern. Rosilyn smiled. She felt a chill come over her. "I would just like a chance. Please give me a chance, you won't be sorry," Gwaine assured.

"My prince, I find you extremely attractive. You are sweet and kind. I find your wit lovely and your hair amazing. I will of course give you a chance. I wish to get to know you much better," Rosilyn blushed. Rosilyn got up and went around the table and sat on Gwaine's lap.

"Princess… Rosilyn… I should have said all that to you when we were at the tavern, after that feast. I knew then how I felt," Gwaine admitted. Rosilyn got up and Gwaine then stood and took her hand. He led her out the back door of the tavern. They both walked through the woods. Rosilyn looked up at the sun coming through the canvas of the trees above them. Gwaine kept walking until they stood in front of the gentle spring. Rosilyn smiled as she remembered their first kiss. Rosilyn glanced over at the tree turning away from Gwaine momentarily. She closed her eyes and could hear the gentle sounds of the water. Rosilyn opened her eyes and found Gwaine down in front of her. He was down on one knee. Rosilyn froze. She covered her mouth with her hand. Gwaine reached up and took her hand. Rosilyn knew what was happening. She never expected it today.

"Princess, I love you more than anything in this world. You told me true love would find a way and I know this is my true love. I am lost in a world without you. You make the colors brighter. You make the stars even more brilliant. I promise I will always protect you. You are the best thing, I never knew I needed. Rosilyn O'Rourke, will you marry me?" Gwaine asked looking up at her with all the sincerity and love in his eyes. Rosilyn started to tear up.

"Yes! I will marry you! I am very ready to marry you!" Rosilyn said. Gwaine stood up and kissed Rosilyn passionately. He cupped her face with both hands.

"How did I make it this far in life without you?" Gwaine asked.

"With a lot of luck?" Rosilyn smiled. Gwaine kissed Rosilyn very passionately. Gwaine lifted Rosilyn off the ground and continued to spin her around as they kissed. Gwaine gently placed her feet upon the ground taking care to steady her. "When do you want to get married?" Rosilyn asked.

"Whenever you are ready, princess,"

"Can we get married tonight?" Rosilyn asked.

"If that is what you want, then I will see to it." Gwaine said.

"I do, I want to be your wife tonight. I want to go to bed as your wife," Rosilyn said happily as a tear ran down her face.

"Then we shall go to bed as husband and wife," Gwaine said.

"There is something I will need to do," Rosilyn sighed.

"What?" he asked.

"I will need to tell Lancelot."

"He has already given us his blessing. I talked to him this morning. I am sure it will be good for you to talk to him too," Gwaine said. Rosilyn hugged Gwaine.

"Thank you, for thinking of him."

"Princess, he's my friend and you love him, his feelings matter to me," he said. Rosilyn put her hands on Gwaine's chest leaning up to kiss him. Gwaine pulled Rosilyn tightly to him and Rosilyn moaned. Rosilyn's moan made Gwaine deepen the kiss further. Gwaine slowly worked his way from her lips to her neck. Rosilyn leaned back and closed her eyes taking in the pleasure. Gwaine then worked his way back up to her lips. He pulled his lips from hers slightly and whispered, "I guess we should head back to the castle and get married before you change your mind."

"I won't change my mind," Rosilyn said looking deep into his eyes. Rosilyn put her feet upon the ground and reached her hand out rubbing Gwaine's cheek. "All I want right now is to become your wife."

"I cannot wait," Gwaine smiled. Gwaine took Rosilyn's hand and walked her back through the woods and into the tavern. Berinon saw them walk in the back door and saw Gwaine head right toward the front door.

"Where are you two headed?" Berinon asked.

"To get married," Gwaine responded.

"Oh… Rosilyn, say it's not so…" Berinon smiled. "I guess, there goes our love affair."

Rosilyn let go of Gwaine's hand and walked quickly to Berinon and stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Gwaine laughed. Berinon smiled and blushed. Rosilyn walked back to Gwaine, who stood waiting for her by the door. Rosilyn took Gwaine's hand once again and then walked out of the tavern. Rosilyn looked up the hill as she moved toward the castle and thought about all of the adventure and life she had lived here in Camelot in such a short time. It was not all good, but she was living again. She looked over at Gwaine and remembered the first time she had watched him out on the practice fields. Rosilyn couldn't help, but get overwhelmed. They had been through so much together. As Rosilyn stepped into Camelot's courtyard she saw Lancelot readying a horse.

"May, I go speak to Lancelot," Rosilyn asked Gwaine.

"Of course, whatever you need to do, princess. I will find Arthur and arrange our nuptials for this evening."

"Thank you, my prince." Rosilyn said. She headed over to Lancelot. Lancelot saw her coming and smiled. "My knight, how are you?"

"I am doing very well, since I am seeing you," he smiled.

"I feel the same when I see you too," Rosilyn blushed. Rosilyn still had a hard time looking at Lancelot without feeling like, that girl that was in love with the handsome knight, and trying to get his attention. "I am getting married," Rosilyn said softly.

"My lady, I am happy for you. I only want your happiness," Lancelot said. Rosilyn could tell Lancelot was trying very hard to be supportive of her. He did wish for her happiness, he just wished it was with him.

"Would you be there?"

"Do you wish for me to be there?"

"I do, I do very much."

"You know, I would do anything for you, my lady."

"You are one of the best friends I have ever had, Lancelot."

"My lady, you are one of mine too. When is this wedding?" he said.

"This evening, I believe."

"I shall come," Lancelot said. Rosilyn reached over and took Lancelot's hand.

"You will always be my knight," Rosilyn smiled.

"What will Gwaine say about that?" Lancelot smirked. Rosilyn laughed.

"I will see you this evening," Rosilyn smiled. Rosilyn walked into the castle and up the stairs. She was met in the hall by Gwen, who grabbed her and hugged her.

"I heard the good news!" Gwen beamed.

"Already?" Rosilyn asked.

"Well, I was there when Gwaine asked Arthur about marrying the two of you," She said.

"Can he do it today?" Rosilyn asked.

"Of course! I'm here to help you get ready." Gwen said.

"I need to find a dress that won't look too bad on me," Rosilyn said.

"Come with me," Gwen said. She took her to the room where she did most of her sewing and opened a wardrobe. There was a white corseted dress in the cabinet that had a longer flowing train. It was corseted at the top and free flowing below the bust. Rosilyn smiled knowing this would look nice on her more noticeable belly. Rosilyn quickly tried it on and Gwen was amazed the beautiful flow to it. "You look like a princess," Gwen smiled.

"I invited Lancelot," Rosilyn said.

"Are you going to be okay with him there?" Gwen asked.

"I need him there. He is one of my closest friends," Rosilyn added. Rosilyn took a deep breath in. Rosilyn was removing the dress and there was a knock at Gwen's door. Gwen walked to the door, opening it a crack. She quickly slammed it.

"Why did you slam the door?" Rosilyn asked. She heard a muffled voice behind the door.

"It's Gwaine," Gwen said. "You know, the bad luck thing," She said. Rosilyn laughed.

"Oh, it's okay, tell him give me a minute and let him in," Rosilyn giggled. Rosilyn took off her wedding dress and quickly put it back in the wardrobe. She pulled on the chemise and told Gwen she could let him in. Gwen now opened the door again and opened the door so Gwaine could come in.

"Gwen, you do realize that I am marrying her?" Gwaine smirked.

"I didn't know if she wanted to see you before the wedding," Gwen laughed. Gwaine walked up to Rosilyn and kissed her on the cheek.

"We will marry after dark. I asked for a lot of candles and a few flowers. I asked Percival and Merlin to stand up with me," Gwaine smiled.

"I asked Lancelot to come," Rosilyn said waiting to see Gwaine's face. He looked calm.

"If you want that than that's what I want too," Gwaine smiled.

"I will have a beautiful dress!" Rosilyn smiled. Gwaine walked up and hugged her tightly.

"I can't believe you will be my wife soon," Gwaine said. "I can't believe you agreed to marry me at all!" Gwaine laughed.

"Why not?" Rosilyn asked.

"I guess, I'm just rough around the edges," Gwaine explained. Gwen looked at the two of them and saw how well they fit together. It made her cry, thinking of all they had been through together.

"Rosilyn, we have a lot to get done before your wedding," Gwen said.

"We do," Rosilyn said as she looked at Gwaine. Gwaine walked to her and kissed her.

"I love you, princess," Gwaine whispered.

"I love you, my prince," Rosilyn whispered back. Gwaine headed to the door and kept looking back at Rosilyn.

"You two are adorable," Gwen smiled.

"I just love him so much," Rosilyn said. Rosilyn went to prepare for the ceremony with Gwen.

Gwaine asked for some water to bathe. He laid his uniform out on the bed. He looked around his room at how his life has changed. He saw one of Rosilyn's dresses on a chair in the room and he smiled. Gwaine wondered how he had gone through his life without her. He picked up her dress and held it up to his nose. He loved everything about Rosilyn. He loved her scent, the way she would stand to kiss him, the way she crinkled her nose, the way she felt in his arms at night. Gwaine heard the knock on the door he quickly went to open it thinking it was a servant with water. It was Percival. He stood outside with smile on his face.

"You nervous yet?" Percival asked.

"I wasn't until you asked. Why do you think she isn't going to show up?" Gwaine laughed.

"Honestly, I gave up hope on her sanity when she agreed to move in with you!" Percival snickered.

"Truly… maybe she is made for me then! She's mad!"

"No chance, that I can spend time with her before the wedding, I guess?"

"If she will have you, go right ahead!" Gwaine jested.

"I really don't want to wear her out before your consummation," Percival bragged.

"Do you think I will be a good husband?"

"I think you can do anything that you put your mind to, Gwaine."

"I don't want her to regret being with me," he said.

"Rosilyn is absolutely in love with you," Percival said as he placed his hand upon Gwaine's shoulder.

"I just wonder if she will ever wish she chose Lancelot," Gwaine sighed.

"Lancelot is wonderful. I think I will choose him, if I do not find a woman soon. You are who she chose. You make her happy. You just need to keep doing that," Percival said. "One whiff of your socks and she may wish she had chosen him, come to think of it!" Percival laughed.

Gwaine walked to the window and stared out at the courtyard. He wondered _if his life was too good to be true and he worried that something would happen and destroy it. _Gwaine seemed to worry about a lot of things these days.

"Why do you look so serious?" Percival asked.

"I guess, I worry that something beyond my and Rosilyn's control will tear us apart."

"You know what it is Gwaine?"

"What?"

"In your life you have never had anything to lose… You were very carefree. It didn't matter what happened to you. You now have something to lose."

"What the hell was I thinking?" Gwaine smiled. Percival picked up Rosilyn's dress.

"You were feeling instead of thinking for once, Gwaine. That's a good thing!" Percival said as he patted Gwaine on the shoulder. "She is good for you."

"Yes, but am I good for her?" Gwaine laughed.

"You rode out and saved her from those bandits," Percival said. "I have also seen the way she looks at you. She is happy, so you are doing something, right! I really haven't seen anyone as happy as you two. It makes me a bit sick," Percival mumbled.

"That's because you wanted her!" Gwaine pointed out.

"That isn't… alright… your right that is the reason!" Percival smiled. 

"I knew it!"

"I'm glad you are marrying, so now maybe some of us other knight's, stand a chance with the ladies," Percival laughed.

"I am just very happy," Gwaine admitted. The door opened as servants started to come in with water.

"I will leave you to your bath," Percival laughed. "I don't want her to run away before the wedding," Percival teased.

"I guess, I will see you shortly," Gwaine announced. Percival said goodbye and walked out. The last of the servants dumped the bucket into the bath before exiting. Gwaine looked over at his uniform as he starts to remove his clothing. He looks in the mirror. He could see all his scars. He looked over at Rosilyn's wardrobe and opened it. Rosilyn is so delicate and he was always more rough. He knew they somehow worked together. Gwaine thought about this life he would soon be leading as a father. He knew it would be quite different and he wondered if Rosilyn would still be in love with him when he had the disadvantage in this new world. Gwaine shook his head and breathed in and out. _She loves you. Look, what you have been through together, _he thought. Gwaine looked at their bed. He remembered finding that bed for a princess, that princess was his soon to be wife. He smiled and climbed into the bath. He leaned back and closed his eyes. He knew Rosilyn was his soul mate. Gwaine knew he just needed to realize he was worthy of her love.

Rosilyn was still in Gwen's room and she had already taken her bath and was now being placed in her corset. Gwen reached out towards Rosilyn's belly.

"May I touch your belly?" Gwen asked.

"I do all the time! Feel free!" Rosilyn smiled as she poked her belly out further. Gwen gently reached for her it and smiled as she touched it.

"It's a bit firm," Gwen said. Her eyes got big. "It's so amazing that there is a tiny you and Gwaine inside of there!"

"It is quite amazing! I felt the baby this morning, too," Rosilyn said.

"What does that feel like?" Gwen asked.

"It feels like butterflies flying around in your belly. Very fluttery!" Rosilyn laughed. Gwen pulled the corset, but not too tightly. She placed the dress on Rosilyn. "You look beautiful!" Gwen smiled and her eyes started to tear.

"Why are you crying?" Rosilyn asked.

"You and Gwaine have been through a lot. It was hard for me to know, who you were meant to be with and watch you pull yourself apart trying to decide yourself."

"It was always amusing to watch the both of you fight your feelings, when it was clear to everyone else you were in love."

"I know, I was scared," Rosilyn sighed.

"How did you finally decide who was right for you?" Gwen asked.

"During your wedding, it all came to me. It was the clearest sign. He was all I could think of at all. I could only see us. It was as though we were the only two people in the room," Rosilyn said.

"Let me guess, after my wedding reception, you couldn't make it to the bed fast enough, could you?" Gwen laughed.

"You act like you know me, Gwen! You truly must!" Rosilyn giggled. Rosilyn looked in the mirror as Gwen did her hair. Gwen didn't want to bring up Lancelot, but she needed to because she wondered how she felt about him.

"My lady, may I inquire about Lancelot?"

"What would you like to ask?" Rosilyn said.

"About your feelings toward him now?" Gwen asked. Rosilyn sat there for many seconds thinking how to answer this.

"I feel very intensely for him. I love him and I still crave him. He will never leave my heart. It is as you said though, Gwaine and I belong together and not just for this child. We are two pieces that fit so perfectly," Rosilyn added.

"You really do," Gwen said. She put the finishing touches on Rosilyn's hair and then came around to the front to put on Rosilyn's makeup. Gwen put on very little knowing that Rosilyn looked beautiful as she was, and that's the way Gwaine liked her too. Rosilyn stood up and looked in the mirror. She turned and hugged Gwen.

"Thank you for helping me," Rosilyn smiled. Rosilyn and Gwen heard a knock at the door. Rosilyn heard it was high on the door. That can only mean one person. Rosilyn ran to the door and opened it. Percival stood there with a big smile.

"I know you will be standing up for Gwaine, but I would like it if you escorted me down the aisle and gave me away," Rosilyn smiled. Percival looked so proud.

"You would like me to be the one who gives you away?" Percival asked. He took a deep breath.

"Yes! I would very much. You have been a great friend to me. You helped me through my morning sickness and were very protective over me. I would be happy if you would."

"My lady, I would love that. I am tempted to throw you over my shoulder and take you with me though," he laughed.

"Gwaine may get a bit upset with you then," Rosilyn laughed. They both laughed. Gwen told Rosilyn to wait there while she checked to see how long before they were ready for the ceremony.

"It's quite a beautiful night," Percival said.

"I hadn't noticed," Rosilyn said. Percival walked to the window and looked out.

"I would say it will be a night to remember for you always," he added. Rosilyn walked to the window and then looked out. She noticed far to her right that she could see a line of torches.

"Is that…" Rosilyn started.

"It is, my lady, Gwaine asked Arthur to marry you at the same spot he fell in love with you," Percival said.

She noticed a few people down there already. She could see her favorite tavern owner and the cook who had been making her meals. She could see Tyr as well. She was happy that Gwaine had invited the commoners, as well as the knights. Gwen walked in. "The knight's are getting in place now. We can head down soon. Gwaine was adorable too. He looked a bit nervous," she said. Gwen waited several minutes and then looked outside.

"I think everything looks ready," Gwen said.

"Let's do this!" Rosilyn said. Percival took her arm and led her to the stairs. He watched as she took every step. Right before reaching the corner the led them to the practice fields, Gwen turned and hugged Rosilyn. Gwen took both of Rosilyn's hands and held them tight. "You will be a great wife to him," Gwen smiled.

"I hope to be," Rosilyn smiled back. Gwen walked around the corner and went to take her place. Rosilyn stood with Percival quietly. She took many deep breaths.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I am," Rosilyn said. Rosilyn placed her arm in his and walked with him. When they rounded the corner it was beautifully lit with torches down the center aisle. There were flower petals all along the ground up to the front. Rosilyn couldn't see Gwaine yet because of the knight's were on his side and it partially blocked her view. Rosilyn could however, see Arthur, who smiled at her. Rosilyn passed the cook and Berinon. Berinon looked almost in tears. She saw Gaius with a big smile on his face and Merlin tilted his head and smiled at her as well. She took one more step and saw Gwaine. He was extremely well groomed and had the biggest smile on his face. Rosilyn smiled back at him as Percival took her to stand before him. Rosilyn glanced over and could see Lancelot in line with the knight's. She looked into his eyes and saw him smile. She let out a small smile just for him. Rosilyn looked back into Gwaine's eyes then she looked to Arthur who was ready to start the ceremony."

"We are here to join Gwaine and Rosilyn in wedded matrimony," Arthur said.

Arthur looked to Gwaine. "Gwaine, will you have this woman as your wedded wife, to live together in God's ordinance in the holy state of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep thee only onto her, for long as both of you shall live?

"I will," Gwaine said as he looked deep into Rosilyn's eyes.

"Will you, Rosilyn, take this man as your wedded husband, to live together in God's ordinance in the holy state of matrimony? Will you obey him, and serve him, love, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep thee only onto him, for as long as both of you shall live?"

"I will," Rosilyn smiled as a tear flowed down her cheek.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" Arthur asked.

"I do," Percival smiled. He took Rosilyn's hand and gently rubbed it and then laid it upon Gwaine's.

"Gwaine, repeat after me the following: 'I Gwaine, take thee Rosilyn, to be my wedded wife, to have and hold from this day forward…" Arthur said.

"I Gwaine, take thee Rosilyn, to be my wedded wife, to have and hold from this day forward…"

"'For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge thee my troth.'"

Gwaine started to choke up as he repeated, "For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge thee my troth**.**

Arthur looked at Rosilyn and smiled. Rosilyn repeat after me, "I Rosilyn take thee Gwaine, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward…'"

"I Rosilyn, take thee Gwaine, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward…"

Arthur spoke, "For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish and obey, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge thee my troth.'"

Rosilyn had tears stream down her face as she repeated, "For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish and obey, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge thee my troth." Gwaine reached up and wiped the tear from her cheek.

Arthur directed Gwaine to repeat, "'With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods; I thee endow.'"

Gwaine repeated after Arthur, sliding the ring onto Rosilyn's finger. He gently rubbed the inside of her hand as he did. Rosilyn smiled at the intimate moment the two shared. "Princess with this ring, I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods; I thee endow."

Arthur guided Rosilyn. "'With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods; I thee endow.'"

"My prince with this ring, I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods; I thee endow." Rosilyn slid it onto Gwaine's finger. She in turn rubbed the inside of his hand.

"Gwaine and Rosilyn have consented together in holy wedlock, and witnessed the same before God and this company, thereto have given their troth either to other, and have declared the giving and receiving of a ring, and the joining of hands. I pronounce that they may be man and wife together. Gwaine walked over and looked down into Rosilyn's eyes. He stroked her cheek and then kissed her. His kiss was a lingering kiss. He then pulled one single flower he had tucked into the back of his belt for Rosilyn. He bowed to her as he handed it to her.

"A flower for my wife," Gwaine smiled. Rosilyn reached out and took it. She started to cry. She walked up to him and brushed his hair back and kissed him.

"I love you, my husband," Rosilyn said softly. Everyone clapped and as Gwaine turned to walk back down the aisle, he paused for a second to look back at that window where he first saw Rosilyn. He knew that was the precise time that he had fallen in love for the first and last time. Gwaine wrapped his arm around Rosilyn's waist and led her back to the castle. Gwaine leaned over and whispered to Rosilyn, "I guess when we get back; you can get those cooking lessons now, princess."

Rosilyn smiled. "We are a true family now," she said as she held her stomach.


	60. Chapter 61

Rosilyn and Gwaine walked hand in hand through the castle until they came to the royal dining room. "Are you ready, princess?"Gwaine asked.

"Not quite yet," Rosilyn said. She moved close to him and pushed his hair back slightly and ran her hand down the scruff on his face, before kissing him tenderly on the lips.

"It seems you are ready for something, but not this!" Gwaine laughed.

"I can't believe, I am your wife."

"There are many who can't believe that either!"

"Stop being silly," Rosilyn laughed.

"I never in my life thought I would ever get married. I honestly didn't expect to live that long," Gwaine smiled. He pulled Rosilyn against his chest and kissed her forehead. "Let's go inside so we can get to our room more quickly," Gwaine laughed.

"Don't eat too much," Rosilyn cautioned.

"Very true!" Gwaine shrugged. Gwaine opened the door and everyone stood and clapped. The room was very intimate. Rosilyn looked around the room. She took note of who was there. She noticed Merlin, Percival, Leon, Arthur, Gwen, Lancelot, and Elyan. Rosilyn smiled as she noticed Berinon was also attending. Rosilyn walked to Berinon.

"My lady, you look stunning!" Berinon exclaimed.

"Thank you, Berinon," Rosilyn smiled.

"I have never been inside the castle before," he laughed.

"It is quite beautiful."

"Have you ever gotten lost in here?"

"Maybe once or twice," Rosilyn laughed. Gwaine walked over and kissed Rosilyn on the neck.

"That is wrong," Berinon said looking at Gwaine.

"What is?" Gwaine smiled.

"It's bad enough I have to see that stuff in my tavern, but I am talking to the lady and you come and throw it in my face," Berinon jested. "You know I fancy her!"

"Well, I am sure your wife would be interested in our conversation," Gwaine jabbed.

"Don't tell that old crow that or I will be sleeping in the tavern every evening then," Berinon laughed. "On second thought, maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing!" Berinon added. Berinon shook Gwaine's hand and went to sit down at the dinner table. Gwaine leaned down and kissed Rosilyn's hand and walked Rosilyn to her seat. He pulled out the chair and gently pushed it back in for her when she sat down. He took his place next to her. Gwaine placed his hand on Rosilyn's leg. Rosilyn looked at him signaling him that he better not start. Gwaine tipped his head back and laughed aloud.

"I will be good," He whispered. "Until later…"

"I'm counting on that," Rosilyn smirked. Arthur stood up and said "I want to make a toast to one of Camelot's finest knights, may he and his lovely, beautiful wife live a very happy life. May they also welcome a healthy child to this world that will enlighten this world as Rosilyn does. A toast to Sir Gwaine and his princess, Rosilyn, Arthur said. Everyone drank from their goblet. Rosilyn leaned over and rested her head on Gwaine's shoulder. He placed his arm protectively around her. Rosilyn placed her hand on her belly and closed her eyes. She and Gwaine were parents of this child. They were a family. Everyone celebrated the couple until Rosilyn started to look tired. Rosilyn kept yawning. Gwaine wondered how they were going to consummate their marriage if she was already tired. Gwaine asked Arthur if they could excuse him and Rosilyn due to the fact she was already falling asleep. Gwaine carried Rosilyn up the stairs and took her into their chambers.

"Do you want to sleep?" Gwaine asked.

"No, I'd like to make you my husband in all ways," Rosilyn smiled.

"Are you sure, because we can wai…" Gwaine started to say, when Rosilyn kissed Gwaine. Rosilyn pulled Gwaine down on top of her. He moved up and showered Rosilyn with kisses. Rosilyn remembered something. She put her arms out to stop Gwaine.

"What, princess?"

"We need a picture!"

"A what?"

Rosilyn heads to her wardrobe and gets her iPod and takes many photos of them together. Gwaine looks at his image on the screen and is amazed how it captures a moment so well. "May we capture a kiss?" Gwaine asks.

"We may," Rosilyn says. She sets the timer and they lean in and kiss.

"I love you," Gwaine said sweetly.

"You are my best friend," Rosilyn whispers.

"You are mine," Gwaine said. Gwaine brushed Rosilyn's hair back and set her iPod on their table. He slowly unlaced her dress. Rosilyn felt this time was different. She knew it must be since now she was his wife. Rosilyn looked into Gwaine's eyes as he pulled her dress over her head. He quickly removed his tunic and her chemise and lay down on the bed on top of her. He ran his hands through her hair and pulled her lips to his. Rosilyn could know look at Gwaine as her husband and the feeling made her so happy. Gwaine was now hers and she was his. Rosilyn felt Gwaine start to slide down to kiss her, upon her other parts of her body. Gwaine made his way to her breasts and slowly circled her nipple with his finger. Rosilyn looked down toward him and smiled. Gwaine drifted further down. He kissed her upon her belly. He continued down until he made his way between her legs. Rosilyn's eyes grew big in anticipation of the feel of his tongue inside of Rosilyn. Gwaine first teased at the outside before spreading Rosilyn wide open. "Princess?" Gwaine asked.

"Yes," Rosilyn smiled.

"Are you still sleepy?" Gwaine winked. Rosilyn reached for Gwaine pulling him back down onto her lips. Gwaine pushed himself back up and looked into her eyes. Rosilyn could tell he wanted to say something.

"My prince, what is it?" Rosilyn said.

"Don't ever leave me…" Gwaine said.

"I will never leave you, I promise." Rosilyn said as a tear ran down her face. Gwaine reached out and rubbed it off of her cheek. Rosilyn leaned back down to tenderly kiss his lips. Rosilyn kissed Gwaine's neck and nuzzled him for several minutes. She looked back into his eyes before working her way down his chest. Rosilyn could feel Gwaine had a bulge in his pants now. Rosilyn slid her hand into his trousers as she was kissing his stomach. Rosilyn loved feeling the ripples in his stomach against her tongue. Rosilyn looked up into Gwaine's eyes to tease him. She would head lower and then slowly head back up. Gwaine smiled. "Princess, you are killing me!" He said.

"I am building anticipation!" Rosilyn laughed.

"Princess, you are building something but…" he smiled. Rosilyn quickly went further down the bed and worked Gwaine's trouser's down. Rosilyn whispered, "Is this better?" she asked as she had his trousers off.

"A little bit…" He smiled.

"How about now?" Rosilyn asked, as she rubbed her hand up and down his shaft. Gwaine closed his eyes a bit at the feeling of having Rosilyn rubbing him.

"It's not quite what I was look for," Gwaine moaned. Rosilyn placed her tongue on the tip of Gwaine's erection.

"And now?" Rosilyn purred.

"I think we are about there, princess," Gwaine moaned. Rosilyn then placed all of Gwaine inside of her mouth and slowly worked her mouth on it and ran her hand up and down his shaft. Rosilyn loved to please Gwaine. Gwaine let this go on for only moments before he realized he needed her now. "I cannot wait any longer," Gwaine said. Gwaine placed his hands around her and gently rolled her over onto the bed and he was on top of her. Gwaine placed his arms behind Rosilyn's head. Rosilyn giggled. Gwaine kissed Rosilyn and slowly entered her. Rosilyn's mouth opened a little as she let out a small gasp. Rosilyn gripped Gwaine's back as he pushed himself all the way inside. Rosilyn looked into Gwaine's eyes and reached up and pulled his lips to hers. Gwaine started slow and increased his rhythm and kept his eyes on Rosilyn. He loved looking into her eyes while he made love to her. Gwaine felt Rosilyn run her hands up his back. She dug her nails in slightly making him groan. Gwaine thought about the fact that he was now making love to his wife and no other man would do this with her. He continued to increase his pace. Rosilyn was moaning loudly. He gripped her tightly. Rosilyn was trembling. Gwaine smiled, knowing that Rosilyn was close to the end and was ready.

Gwaine increased his speed. He felt like he was going to explode. Rosilyn's lip quivered. Gwaine continued to take a few final strokes before he felt an intense release. Rosilyn could feel Gwaine filling her with his warmth. She gripped his back and pulled his head to her and kissed him. She felt pleasure overtake her being once again. Gwaine collapsed on Rosilyn. Gwaine lifted his head slightly so he could look into her eyes. Rosilyn rubbed his hair off of his face. "I think we just consummated our marriage," Gwaine smiled.

"I think we consummated the hell out of our marriage," Rosilyn laughed.

"There is nothing we do that we don't do to the fullest!" Gwaine smiled.

Gwaine rolled off of Rosilyn and lay on his side of the bed. He turned on his side so he could have Rosilyn cuddle up with him.

"Come here, Princess, come cuddle up with me," he said. Rosilyn shifted over a bit and laid her back against Gwaine's chest. "You know there is no place I would rather be, than with you, my wife." Gwaine said as he kissed the back of her neck.

"I love when you cuddle up with me," Rosilyn said as she pushed hard against Gwaine.

"You know… cuddling does make it a bit hard for me to get to sleep though," Gwaine laughed.

"Why?"

"Because cuddling with you seems to make me a bit in an excited state, princess." Gwaine laughed. He leaned up against Rosilyn and she could feel he was hard again.

"Guess, it's not bedtime yet, my husband!" Rosilyn laughed.

"Not even close," he teased as he started to kiss the back of her neck again and rolling her over towards him, "not even close!"


	61. Chapter 62

The queen of Cumberland had finally settled into her role in her kingdom. It had been some months now that Morgana had been married. She never went anywhere without Tanith. Most people saw Tanith as Morgana's servant, but it was quite different. Morgana treated Tanith with more respect and love then she had ever shown anyone. She wasn't sure why Tanith brought that out in her. Morgana wouldn't admit it, but she couldn't live without Benedict either. She loved to go to their bedroom at night and climb in bed with Tanith and Benedict. Benedict was the one person who wouldn't allow Morgana to dictate what he did. He wasn't intimated by her and that intrigued her. The few times that Benedict had been away for a night, Morgana couldn't sleep and would pace the floor. She wasn't sure why. She realized it could be because she would worry about him and missed him in the bed with them. When Benedict was away Tanith would see Morgana staring out the window looking sad and walk up to her and place her hands around Morgana's waist from behind. Tanith always knew what to do to comfort Morgana. She would cuddle up to Morgana at night and hold her hand during walks during the day. Morgana felt as though she was loved now. She had always needed the feeling of love and she now felt that.

Tanith now had a new routine. Benedict had now let Tanith stay in their room all the time. Tanith would get giddy when she given a gift by Morgana or Benedict. Morgana showered Tanith with many luxuries. He knew Tanith always had a love of flowers, so he gave her a special garden to care for at the castle. He would watch out the window as Tanith, would tend to the roses. She took special care to make the plants as healthy as she could. One time a Cumberland guard picked a flower and broke the branch it was on and Morgana and Benedict found Tanith crying knelt down next to the plant. Benedict then made it a crime to pick any of the flowers or plants from that garden. They were only to be enjoyed now. Benedict and Morgana would take strolls through the garden hand in hand and Tanith would watch from a bench to see their reaction to the beauty she was raising. Tanith snickered once when she saw the king kneel down to draw in the smell of the roses. She found it cute that the king would kneel. Tanith felt useful and she felt accomplished. She knew she was good at tending to the garden. Tanith loved to curl up with the king and queen at night and give pleasure when she thought she was needed. Morgana would curl up between King Benedict and Tanith at night.

Benedict was finally able to rest comfortably. Benedict's wife was not as focused on revenge and she seemed quite content with Benedict and Tanith. Benedict would watch his wife sit in the garden and watch Tanith tend to the flowers. Tanith would watch as butterflies would land atop the petals. She would watch them very closely. She looked at them with great curiosity in her eyes. Morgana would come up behind Tanith and wrap her arms around her and kiss her neck. Tanith went with Morgana to the dress maker, Morgana always wore black these days, but when Morgana was asked to pick the fabric, Tanith got excited at the lavender color. Morgana told the dressmaker that the lavender dress fabric would be fine and Tanith got so excited she ran to Morgana and kissed her. Morgana still had a hard time expressing affection outside of the privacy of her bedroom. She felt safer there. Tanith always was extremely loving and it made it harder for Morgana to resist some expressions of affection. It didn't matter where Tanith was, she would express exactly what she was feeling for all to see.

Today, had been a long day for Tanith, she had been tending the garden all morning and went back to the bedroom to see if Morgana wanted to see the work she had done. Tanith first bathed and noticed Morgana as still resting. Benedict was sitting watching from the chair across the room.

"Why is Queen Morgana still asleep?" Tanith asked.

"She has seemed quite tired the last few days," Benedict worried. Tanith hadn't noticed with all her business with tending to her garden. "I worry, she may be sick," Benedict said. Tanith quickly ran to Morgana's side and looked down at her. She hovered, her hand over Morgana's head. Tanith's face became curious. Her face turned very interested. She ran her hand down still hovering over Morgana's body. She kept running her hand further down and concentrating. She stopped as she hovered low in Morgana's abdomen. Tanith smiled.

"Her body is fine," Tanith said.

"How can you tell?" Benedict asked as he walked quickly to the bedside.

"I feel it," Tanith smiled. She took Benedict's hand and held it tightly. Benedict could feel a calm flow through him. Tanith started at Morgana's head and slowly ran her hand down. Benedict could feel what Tanith meant. He could feel the feelings in his soul. As Tanith placed their hands over Morgana's lower abdomen, Benedict's eyes got big.

"She is carrying our child?" Benedict smiled. Tanith happily leaned over and hugged King Benedict around his chest.

"She is having your child," Tanith said merrily. He leaned down and kissed Tanith on the forehead. Benedict looked at Tanith.

"The child may be Morgana's and mine, but you will be a big part of its life too. You should be the one to tell her," he said to Tanith. Tanith smiled. "How is it you can do that?"Benedict asked Tanith.

"I have a little magic. I am sensitive to certain things. I can feel things," Tanith smiled. "I can help Morgana take care of the baby,if you wish," Tanith beamed.

"I really would like that," Benedict smiled. Benedict knew Morgana would take the news best from Tanith. Tanith was so excited to be the one to tell her queen. She lay on the bed next to her queen and cuddled up next to her. Tanith stroked Morgana's hair from behind. She could tell Morgana was starting to wake. Tanith sat up moving Morgana's hair from her neck and kissed her lightly. Morgana still sleepy turned over and looked into Tanith's eyes. Tanith had the biggest smile. Morgana looked at her puzzled.

"What is it, Tanni?" Morgana asked. Tanith took her hand and placed it low on Morgana's abdomen once again and said," We are having a baby."

"How do you know?" Morgana asked worried.

"I can feel it," Tanith smiled. Morgana's face started to show signs of worry. Morgana started to cry. Tanith lip quivered and her face grew sad. "I thought you would be happy," Tanith wept.

"Tanni, I am not meant to be anyone's mother. I am a bad person," Morgana said.

"You have always been good to me," Tanith said as she wiped her tears off her cheek. "You are not a bad person."

"I am not a good person, Tanni," Morgana said sadly.

"You can be," she whispered.

"Are you sure I am carrying a child?" Morgana questioned.

"Here," Tanith said as she took Morgana's hand gently and placed it on her. Morgana felt a sense of joy come over her. She could feel this little life that was dependant on her. Her tears turned to joy. Morgana used the back of her hand to wipe her tears. "I will help you tend to the child, my lady," Tanith said. Morgana laid her head in Tanith's lap and Tanith stroked her hair. Morgana felt a tingle go through her, every time Tanith would run that hand through her hair. Morgana sat up and looked at Tanith face to face.

"You are going to help me, Tanni?" Morgana asked desperately.

"I will help you. I will not let you down," Tanith smiled. Morgana ran her hand down Tanith's cheek and leaned in staring into her deep green eyes. Tanith looked down shyly and giggled. Morgana loved the innocence that Tanith exuded.

"Do you love me?" Morgana asked.

"Of course, I do! You and Benedict are the only family I have and I love you so," Tanith said as she crawled up to lay by Morgana. Tanith laid her head on Morgana's shoulder and sweetly kissed her lips.

"You are going to help me?" Morgana asked again.

"My lady, I will help you. We can raise this child together if that is what you wish," Tanith smiled.

"Does Benedict know?" Morgana asked.

"He does," Tanith giggled. "He is quite happy. He loves you so much," she added.

"I love him too," Morgana said.

"We don't need to take that knight's child anymore. You will have your own," Tanith explained.

"No, I still need that child," Morgana said. "Arthur, must get what he deserves!" Morgana said. Tanith became sad once again. She worried the person she cared about most in this world would hurt herself.

"My lady, please…" Tanith wept knowing it was not her place to question her queen.

"Tanith, you must trust me I am doing what's best," Morgana explained.

"My lady, I do not understand, but I love you," Tanith said as she laid her head back down upon Morgana's shoulder. Tanith leaned over and kissed Morgana's neck and nuzzled her. Morgana rolled over and faced Tanith and rubbed her long hair off of her shoulder. "I wish you will never leave me," Tanith said.

"I promise to never leave you… if you promise me the same…" Morgana whispered.

"I will not, my lady," Tanith whispered and leaned over and nuzzled Morgana's neck in return. Morgana rejoiced in the feeling of acceptance and unconditional love.


	62. Chapter 63

Rosilyn's day started out like all the previous days. She woke up and ate the breakfast her prince had brought for her. She leaned against the window to look out onto the courtyard. She was now over eight months pregnant and she knew her time in Camelot was now coming to an end. Rosilyn had fallen in love with this kingdom and the people she had met. She looked around her room and knew she would miss all the memories it held. Rosilyn rubbed her stomach and knew today Gwaine would tell Arthur they would be leaving Camelot soon. She sat at the table eagerly awaiting her husband's return. Gwaine strolled in, sat down and threw his feet on the seat opposite him with his boots crossed. Rosilyn looked at Gwaine and waited for him to let her know how his conversation with Arthur had gone. Gwaine looked at Rosilyn and then coyly looked down at his hands and pretended to look at his nails. "Are you going to tell me what was said?" Rosilyn asked curiously.

"I didn't think you would be interested in all our mindless chatter!" Gwaine laughed.

"Gwaine!" Rosilyn laughed.

"Princess, he said he will hate to see us go, but he wishes us well on our journey. He also said I was a lucky man and to take care of you."

Gwaine came over to the front of the chair that Rosilyn was seated in and knelt down in front of her. He placed his head against her belly. He loved being so close to his wife and child. He had come to enjoy feeling the movement of his child. Gwaine smiled as he felt a slight push from under Rosilyn's skin. Gwaine placed his hand upon Rosilyn's belly now to feel his child move.

"I think it is so wonderful that we can feel our child while it is still growing inside of you. It's amazing to know, our love created such a marvelous thing," Gwaine smiled. He turned his face and placed his lips against her stomach and kissed where the motion had just occurred.

"I love you as much as I love your mother, little one," Gwaine smiled as he talked to his baby. Rosilyn was so happy hearing her prince's declarations of love for their child. She ran her hands through Gwaine's hair and then tilted his face up to hers and kissed him hard.

"I love you, Sir Gwaine," Rosilyn said as she smirked at stood up and then took Rosilyn's hands as he had her stand with him. He pulled his wife very close and put his forehead to hers.

"Princess, I still cannot believe we are together. Do you know how many nights I laid in this room and wished for you to be mine? I was in love with a dream, which I felt I could not have," Gwaine admitted.

"True love finds a way." Rosilyn whispered softly as she looked into Gwaine's eyes.

"I believe that now. True love does find a way," Gwaine whispered back.

"We leave in two weeks," Rosilyn said as she took in a deep breath.

"I know," Gwaine smiled as not to let on he was quite nervous. He wasn't nervous about the adventure that lay before him, but he knew there was a chance he may not make it back with her and he couldn't handle the thought of losing his wife and child. Merlin had already told him if both of them making it back at the same time were not possible, they could try it once a year had gone by. Gwaine did not want to lose a year with his wife or his child.

"I will miss everyone," Rosilyn said.

"We will," Gwaine agreed as he placed his arms tightly around Rosilyn. "We know what is best for our child though. I can't bear losing either one of you. It sounds like in your times our child has a good chance at a long life."

"Our child will have the best chance at a good life in modern times," Rosilyn said.

"Well, that is what I care about, the best chance for our child. I do not want you to go through what we went through with Gavin," Gwaine said as his head looked down. "I couldn't stand losing you either," Gwaine said. Rosilyn ran her hand down the side of Gwaine's face.

"I feel that way every time you ride out for patrol," Rosilyn said. Gwaine looked down at Rosilyn. Her prince brushed her hair off her face and ran his thumb down the side of her cheek. He pulled Rosilyn's lips to his and kissed them. Gwaine's hands started to wander lower on Rosilyn. Gwaine gently picked Rosilyn up and carried her to their bed. He laid her down upon it and smiled. Gwaine climbed on the bed and looked down at Rosilyn. "I guess we should get all the use out of this bed we can before we leave," Gwaine smirked as he raised both of his eyebrows and smiled.

"My prince, I am very ready to spend as much of the next two weeks in this very spot with you!" Rosilyn smiled.

"I love you," Gwaine said as he looked into her deep brown eyes. Rosilyn lip quivered as she thought all they had been through and knowing she was now with her prince and they were about to go back to her world. She would be leading her prince and teaching him. She longed for the lazy days on the couch with him and walks hand in hand on the beach. She had so much she wanted to show him, but first they would both tackle being parents together. Rosilyn refocused on her husband's gaze upon her.

"Sir Gwaine?"Rosilyn whispered.

"Yes, princess," Gwaine answered.

"I want to always be as happy there as we are here," Rosilyn said.

"Princess, I plan on it. I plan it for the rest of our lives," Gwaine said.

"I want to be one of those old couples that are still in love, that I see walking hand in hand in the park."

"Princess, people don't live to be very old here so our best shot is there!" Gwaine laughed. Rosilyn started to grow sad. "What is it?" He said as he saw her expression.

"All of our friends will have died, when we go back," Rosilyn sniffled as she looked up into Gwaine's eyes. He rubbed the tears out of her eyes and kissed her.

"They are still alive, but in a different time. You should know that from your time travel. You are concerned for Lancelot aren't you?" Gwaine said.

"I am concerned for all my friends, but I do love Lancelot immensely. I can't even imagine a world without him." Rosilyn wept. Gwaine knew why she felt like she did. If she would have chosen Lancelot, he would still live and the guilt bothered her because he would not.

"You want me to be with you, don't you?" Gwaine asked.

"Oh, I do! I do! Don't for a minute feel I do not. It's just hard to leave the rest of them behind knowing I will never see them again." Rosilyn sighed.

"We don't know if we will see them again someday," Gwaine said. "Who knew, I would meet someone from the future and create a beautiful child with her."

"I never thought I would ever fall in love with a knight of Camelot."

"Well, not just any knight, my lady! The best knight in all of Camelot!" Gwaine smiled.

Gwaine leaned down and kissed her in the most intimate and deep way. Rosilyn lips had a soft warmness to them. Rosilyn longed for more of Gwaine. She pulled him tightly down onto her. Gwaine was careful not to put too much pressure on Rosilyn's pregnant tummy as he slowly started to make love to his wife. Rosilyn looked into Gwaine's eyes as they did like the many times before. Rosilyn moaned rather loudly and she expected at this point all the knight's knew their routine by the sounds that came from their room. Gwaine was teased regularly about their lovemaking, but it did little to deter either of them, because Gwaine was happy to let them know he satisfied his wife. Knight's always had that rivalry in them. They all knew Gwaine was the best lover, but with Rosilyn's moans as verification, no one would ever doubt it. As the moans built to their peak, Rosilyn placed a pillow in her mouth to muffle the sound. Gwaine removed the pillow and pressed his lips upon hers and as they both finished together, Gwaine held Rosilyn. Rosilyn gripped Gwaine tightly and kissed his lips, once again.

"My prince," Rosilyn gasped.

"Yes," Gwaine said wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"How are we going to wait the six weeks after our baby is born to make love?"

"What do you mean wait?" Gwaine said.

"Well, I have heard after you are pregnant and have your child you have to wait six weeks before you make love."

"Who makes these barbaric rules?" Gwaine laughed.

"Well maybe the same person who knows we won't get much sleep, the first six weeks anyway!" Rosilyn laughed.

"That could be true, but I am determined that even with a child we will make time for it!" Gwaine smirked. Rosilyn curled up with Gwaine knowing soon he would have to leave for patrol and she wanted to feel his warmth for as long as she could. Gwaine was the one comfort from Camelot that she knew she would have. She held her arm up and looked at the bracelet that Gwaine had given her. Gwaine traced her arm up to the bracelet.

"You really like that?" Gwaine asked.

"I really do! I never take it off," Rosilyn smiled. Gwaine kissed Rosilyn's head and pulled her against his chest. He pulled the cover over her and decided to take a small nap. He breathed in Rosilyn's sweet scent and let out a small sigh of comfort. Rosilyn was that comfort. Rosilyn was for him, the woman that changed everything in his life with just her smile.


	63. Chapter 64

Rosilyn watched as Gwaine rode off on patrol with Lancelot. He turned to her, waved, and bowed his head. Rosilyn wanted to stay busy until Gwaine would return. Rosilyn was going to take Arabella to walk in the meadow, like she had been for the last couple months. Arabella was now becoming a full grown horse. She was more beautiful than any other horse than Rosilyn had ever seen. Arabella would nuzzle her head against Rosilyn's belly. Arabella came out of her stall and the first thing she did was to place her head down and rub it against Rosilyn's growing belly. Rosilyn felt gentle movement from the inside. Rosilyn laughed at her baby's excitement at the foal's nuzzling. "Arabella, I think the little one wants to join you too!" Rosilyn said.

"Rosilyn," a voice said. Rosilyn turned and saw Merlin.

"Hello, Merlin!" Rosilyn smiled. Merlin laughed as he saw the foal still rubbing its head against her belly.

"Seems someone is in a hurry for the little one to be born," Merlin smiled.

"I feel bad, because I will have to leave her," Rosilyn said a tear falling down her cheek.

"I promise to take care of her," Merlin said as he placed his hand upon Rosilyn's cheek and wiped the tear away.

"She won't understand what happened to me," Rosilyn said.

"Is this about Arabella or everyone else here?" Merlin asked.

"About everyone…" Rosilyn said.

"Rosilyn, you are doing what is best for you and your child," Merlin said as he took her hand. "Gwaine will be with you," Merlin smiled.

"I know… but…" Rosilyn said.

"You were brought here for a reason. Maybe the only reason is to have met the man who will love and protect you for all of his life, but needless to say, you need to go back to your time and raise this child in safety. We all watched Gavin die and that is far too common here. It is what is best for all of you to move on," Merlin said as he wiped a tear from his eyes. "I do not want to see the both of you leave. I will miss you, but I plan on seeing the both of you one day," he smiled.

"I hope so," Rosilyn sighed.

"You are worried about Lancelot aren't you?"Merlin asked.

"Merlin, I honestly love him with all of my heart. I don't know how you can love two men fully to that extent, but I do," Rosilyn said as she rubbed Arabella's mane.

"Rosilyn, I knew from the night he spent at your bedside, when you arrived, that you two would fall in love."

"How did you know?" Rosilyn laughed.

"I just did. I had this feeling." Merlin laughed.

Rosilyn heard footsteps approach and turned to find Arthur standing there. "Merlin, get my sword, I left it in the throne room," Arthur ordered.

"Yes, sire" Merlin said as he shook his head.

"Merlin?" Arthur said looking at him.

"Yes," Merlin said.

"Now!"Arthur said impatiently. Merlin then turned and walked out leaving his king in the stables with Rosilyn. "I wanted time to talk to you alone before you left. I assume now is as good as time as ever," Arthur said. He took a deep breath. "I will miss you," Arthur said softly.

"I will miss you too and all my friends here," Rosilyn said. Arthur smiled at Rosilyn.

"I want you to know, I appreciate what you tried to do for my father. My father was not the best man and you tried to save him, even risking yourself to do so and I owe you a great debt," Arthur said as he stared down at the dirt floor of the stable and shifting his feet back and forth nervously.

"Arthur, you owe me nothing," Rosilyn said as she reached out and touched his arm. "You have been very good to me. I am very sorry that I must leave," Rosilyn said as she trembled slightly at the thought of leaving this kingdom.

"Rosilyn, stay here in Camelot," he said.

"I worry about my child." Rosilyn said softly as she rubbed Arabella. Arthur placed his hand upon Rosilyn's own.

"I know, but we have Gaius and he is a good physician."

"Arthur, I am from a place far from here. I do not know if I should say. I wish to tell you, but I am afraid of what you may think," Rosilyn worried.

"Rosilyn, you may tell me anything. Trust me." Rosilyn fed Arabella a carrot and looked up at Arthur.

"I was brought to Camelot by some sort of magic. I have no powers. Magic somehow brought me here against my will and I must go back to where I am from, I am from far into the future of this land. I had heard of King Arthur and his knights of the round table before I arrived here."

"How were you brought here?"

"An enchanted amulet brought me here," Rosilyn whispered. "I do not know why or who enchanted it, but here I am."

"Gwaine knows?" Arthur asked.

"He does," Rosilyn admitted. "Gwaine and I cannot take a chance of losing this child like we lost Gavin. In the land I live in, medicine is very advanced. Children do not normally die at early age like they do here. Woman in my times, do not die during childbirth, as often as they do here." Rosilyn explained. Arthur knew of the dangers of childbirth, because his own mother had died shortly after his birth. Arthur did now want to see anything happen to Rosilyn. He was quite fond of her. He could see in Rosilyn's eyes that she was waiting to see what his response would be. He smiled at her.

"Rosilyn, thank you for trusting me, I always seemed to know you were different, but I never realized why I felt that way." Arthur spoke. "I guess, I won't be seeing you again, once you leave."

"Arthur, I won't ever forget you. I promise, I will not," Rosilyn said sincerely.

"May I hug you?" Arthur asked.

"I would like that very much," Rosilyn said softly. Arthur took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Rosilyn and pulled her up to his chest. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. Arthur felt his heart sink a bit as the realization hit that he would never see Rosilyn or Gwaine again. Arthur held Rosilyn for a minute and then Arabella nuzzled her head in between the two of them, pushing them apart.

"I guess, Gwaine has trained her," Arthur laughed. Rosilyn reached up and ran her hand down Arthur's face. Arthur leaned in toward Rosilyn. "Gwaine is a lucky man," Arthur whispered.

Rosilyn smiled at the king and watched as he walked out of the stable. She looked up at Arabella. The horse looked at Rosilyn and tilted its head slightly.

"What's the deal with you nudging me?" Rosilyn laughed. Rosilyn almost felt as though the horse was protective of her. "It was alright, Arthur wasn't going to do anything to me," Rosilyn smiled. Arabella leaned her head down again rubbing it on Rosilyn's stomach. "You are going to rile this baby up once again," Rosilyn laughed. Rosilyn then felt her baby kick and squirm once again. Rosilyn reached down and rubbed her belly and smiled at Arabella. She took the reins and led Arabella out of the stable and toward the path out of town to the meadow.

Rosilyn watched as Arabella frolicked in the meadow. She would run in circles and roll in the grass. Rosilyn leaned on a tree as she watched the lovely foal. Arabella would run back to Rosilyn and get a nose rub or two and run back into the field. Rosilyn was enjoying watching when she heard a twig snap and turned around and saw a man. She could tell he was up to no good since he was sneaking up on her. Rosilyn turned to run and another man approached from the other side. Rosilyn screamed. Arabella quickly turned and headed to Rosilyn knocking one of the men down in the process. Two more men approached from behind her. Arabella stood up against Rosilyn to block their access, but as they approached from all sides Arabella became frustrated and started to pound her hooves.

"Kill the horse if it stands in your way," a female voice said. Rosilyn turned and saw a woman coming into view from behind some trees.

"Please do not kill her, she is just protecting me," Rosilyn begged.

"If she tries to stand in our way to accomplish our goal, we will have no choice," the woman said. The woman came into the clearing. Rosilyn saw a beautiful woman in all black. Her hair was quite wild and she looked very serious.

"Lady Morgana?" Rosilyn said.

"Obviously, my reputation seems to precede me," Morgana laughed. The men all laughed too. A man tried to approach Rosilyn once again and Arabella jumped at him. Rosilyn became concerned for the foals safety and calmed her down.

"You will be coming with us," Morgana said.

"Please just let me go. I am too close to birth to travel far," Rosilyn cried.

"It does not matter to me where you give birth because I plan on taking your child."

"Why do you want my child?" Rosilyn wept.

"Do not worry about it! This child was created while you were still married to Sir Lancelot anyway."

"I thought he was dead," Rosilyn explained.

"Did you not feel the need to grieve him at all?" Morgana said with a raised eyebrow.

"I feel I made many mistakes in that situation, but please do not make me pay with my child."

"That is not the reason that I want your child," Morgana snapped. Morgana was tiring with the talk and wanted to get out of Camelot before they were discovered. "Come with us voluntarily or we kill the foal!"She said.

"I shall come with you, please do not hurt her," Rosilyn said as she rubbed Arabella's mane to calm her. Rosilyn walked toward one of the men. Arabella jumped in front of Rosilyn once again. Rosilyn leaned down and looked at Arabella. She smiled at the foal and petted her. She walked the horse to a tree and placed the reins back on Arabella before she wrapped it around a tree. Rosilyn leaned in and hugged Arabella. "Do not worry, Arabella, they will come for me," she whispered. Arabella was visibly upset and tried to pull away from the tree. A man hopped off his horse and grabbed Rosilyn by the arm. He knocked her bracelet to the ground. Rosilyn pulled her hand away from him. Morgana knocked the man off his feet.

"I never asked you to touch her!" Morgana shouted. "I am sure her intent is to go willingly."

"I will," Rosilyn said as she looked back at Arabella. Rosilyn wiped tears from her face and was helped upon a horse and rode with one of the men. Rosilyn knew these men didn't look like proper soldiers. They looked like they were bandits. Rosilyn was quiet while they rode the first hour. Morgana then stopped.

"We shall go from here on our own," Morgana ordered. Morgana threw a sack on the ground."There is your payment," Morgana said. The bandit looked at Rosilyn.

"Okay, off you go lady!" he said to her. Morgana scoffed. "She keeps the horse," Morgana said. "You are a bandit, go steal one!"She added. The man was mad, but knew Morgana could easily kill him.

"Yes, your highness," he said.

"Lady Rosilyn will behave herself. She doesn't want me to kill her, I am sure!" Morgana smirked. Rosilyn looked down as she took the reins and moved her horse alongside Morgana's. Rosilyn was quiet as they rode. They had been riding now for three hours. Morgana turned to Rosilyn. "Why would you choose to become wife to a womanizing drunk instead of a knight such as Lancelot?" Morgana asked.

"Gwaine is not like that," Rosilyn said.

"From what I have heard he bedded most of the woman in Mercia," Morgana said. Rosilyn started to cry. She had moved on from the doubt, but Morgana was thrusting her straight back into it. "Why would you choose him over the good husband, you had?"

"I love them both. I never wanted to choose. I was married to Lancelot. I love him a lot even now. I became pregnant and Gwaine and I were quite close. I made the choice that was best for me and my child."

"Gwaine is very competitive. Do you ever wonder if getting you was all about winning and one day he will tire of you and your child and move on?" Morgana asked.

"He loves us truly," Rosilyn said. She looked at Morgana and now could tell she was pregnant."Why would you want my child? You seem to be with child too," Rosilyn added.

"Your child will have magic," Morgana said. Rosilyn then realized there was a good chance once this child was born her life would be worthless to Morgana.

"I know what you feel about Gwaine, but I do love him. Do you have anyone you love?" Rosilyn asked. Morgana felt her mind flash to images of Tanith and then Benedict. She closed her eyes.

"No!" She said. "I care about revenge," Morgana added. Morgana told herself that she cared for no one more than her revenge. She just didn't like to admit it to herself and let alone anyone else. Rosilyn had a hard time believing Morgana didn't care for anyone. She saw the expression on her face and it shouted yes, while she responded no. Rosilyn hoped her knight would find her. She was scared, but she held herself together because she believed in the Camelot knights.

On the way back from patrol, Gwaine and Lancelot came upon the meadow and saw Arabella. Arabella seemed very frantic. Gwaine instantly had a bad feeling. Rosilyn didn't stay out this late into the day. Lancelot and Gwaine both shouted for Rosilyn. Lancelot got off his horse and walked toward the foal. He noticed Rosilyn's bracelet on the ground. He picked it up. Gwaine quickly rode over to Lancelot and took the bracelet in his hand and gripping it tightly.

"What if someone hurt her?" Gwaine asked. He was frantic. He was so angry. He wanted to chase after them now. Lancelot went to get Arabelle. "We need to return to Camelot first," Lancelot said.

"We don't have time for that," Gwaine stressed.

"Gwaine, they haven't hurt her or we would have found her here. She was taken. We are probably dealing with Morgana and the only person who stands a good shot at Morgana is Merlin," Lancelot said calmly. "I love her too," he added. Gwaine thought for a few seconds and determined he was right and he rode as fast as he could to Camelot with Lancelot close behind with Arabella. Gwaine rode through the courtyard and jumped down off his horse and ran up the castle steps. Gwaine looked for Merlin. He grabbed him when he saw him and started to pull him down the hallway towards the exit.

"What is wrong?" Merlin asked.

"Rosilyn has been kidnapped, we must go!" Gwaine said. Gwaine pulled Merlin down the stairs. Lancelot rode up with Arabella. "We really must go!" Gwaine shouted.

"Gwaine, let your horse drink some water before we go. If your horse dies out there, it will do us no good," Lancelot said. Gwaine sat down upon the steps and placed his hands on his head. "We need to find her!"Gwaine urged. Merlin placed his hand on his friends shoulder.

"I will get your horse, Merlin," Lancelot said. Lancelot walked Arabella back to the stable quickly and retrieved Merlin's horse. Lancelot arrived and still saw Gwaine breaking down. He was also very worried about her. Lancelot held a lot of his emotion in about it.

"What do they want with Rosilyn?" Gwaine asked. "Why her?" Gwaine shouted. Merlin knew it had to be Morgana. He intended on dealing with her himself.

"Let's go!" Merlin said. They all hopped on their horses. Gwaine looked stressed. He could not focus on anything. He was angry and scared. He had never been more scared in his life. In his life he had never had anything he worried of losing and then came Rosilyn. He couldn't lose her. Gwaine closed his eyes and focused all of his energy on his wife coming home and not worrying she wouldn't. _Rosilyn would be back with him soon_, he thought.

"Where are we riding to?" Lancelot asked Merlin.

"We are going to Cumberland!" Merlin said. Lancelot knew this could turn out badly, but he didn't care about anything in this world more than he did, Rosilyn.


	64. Chapter 65

Rosilyn was exhausted by the time Morgana arrived at her destination. She quickly entered through the gates of the kingdom. Rosilyn looked around to see where they were now. They entered a castle and she very minimal guards at it.

"Where are we?" Rosilyn asked.

"We are in your new home!" Morgana said.

"My new home?"

"You will never be leaving here," Morgana said as they walked up the steps into the main throne room.

"Am I to die?" Rosilyn asked.

"That depends more on him then me," Morgana said as footsteps came down the stairs behind her.

"Ahh, the Lady Morgana… I mean, Queen Morgana, how nice to see you back here in Essetir."

"Cenred… I see you recovered from your wounds nicely."

"No thanks, to your sister and her betrayal!" Cenred said. He pulled up his shirt and revealed his wound.

"My sister is dead, so she can't betray you again," Morgana said.

"Let's hope the apple does fall far from that tree then and you don't follow in Morgause's footsteps." Cenred smirked.

"You know why I am here," Morgana spoke. Cenred looked at Rosilyn.

"I do," he said as he looked Rosilyn up and down and smiled."Your servant is in the guest quarters, she has been well looked after," Cenred said. Morgana left the room to go see Tanith. Cenrid walked to Rosilyn and bowed to her and took her hand and kissed it. "My lady, I guess you will be a guest here for quite some time."

"Please let me go," Rosilyn pleaded.

Cenred whispered "My lady, I will not let anything happen to you, don't be scared."

"What about my child?" Rosilyn asked.

"I do not understand why she wants your child, she is clearly carrying her own," Cenred said.

"You're a king, can you stop her?"

"She's a witch, I crossed paths with her sister and she almost killed me and I am glad that I had my own sorcerer that healed me, I couldn't trust them. I always had a backup plan."

"What about now?" Rosilyn asked.

"My lady, my kingdom is in shambles. All of my men are dead. I have few soldiers. They are of no use against Morgana. She was going to kill you once the child was born, but I asked her for you as compensation for allowing her the use of my castle," Cenred said as he looked into Rosilyn's eyes hoping for understanding. He only saw worry and hurt. Cenred placed his hand on Rosilyn's shoulder. "It has been very long since I had female companionship."

"I have a husband," Rosilyn wept.

"My agreement with Morgana stated that you cannot leave here or she will kill you, then she will kill me!" Cenred said.

"You're a king. Why do you have to listen to her?"

"She is a witch. I have no soldiers left. I am promised many men to rebuild my army, if I allow her shelter here."

"But…" Rosilyn started

"My lady, I can fight with a sword, but that is not how the queen fights. Her sister had one of my own soldiers stab me," Cenred admitted.

"I don't want to lose my child," Rosilyn cried.

"I do not know what I can do to help you," Cenred said. "You may stay here after Morgana leaves. I also would welcome you into my bed any night."

"Cenred, you move fast," Morgana laughed as she came down the stairs.

"I was just collecting my reward," Cenred said.

"Well, do not worry, Rosilyn, will forget about Gwaine as quickly as she did Lancelot. She will be in bed with you in no time." Morgana hissed.

"I would surely welcome her into my bed with no problem," Cenred said with a smirk. He would get struck by Rosilyn's emotional state every so often and had to shake off the emotion.

"My Queen," they heard a soft voice say. Morgana turned quickly and looked at a beautiful petite girl coming down the steps.

"Yes, Tanni?" Morgana said.

"Do I have to stay upstairs in our room?" Tanith asked. Tanith spotted Rosilyn's very pregnant belly and she rushed across the room and placed her hand on Rosilyn's stomach. Her eyes got bright and seemed to glisten and glow. Tanith's mouth dropped open in amazement. "That is quite amaz…"

"Tanni, can you please go upstairs and I will be right up," Morgana ordered.

"But I was trying to say…." Tanith's face turned sad. "I just wanted to let her know…" she said softly.

"Please, can you go upstairs?" Morgana ordered once again.

"Yes, my queen," Tanith said. Tanith had never heard Morgana talk to her like that and she was hurt. She knew something was wrong, but she knew she could not question her queen, so she just accepted it and thought her queen would probably forgive her later.

Morgana walked back and forth in Cenred's throne room and looked at Rosilyn and Cenred. "If anything is going on here and either of you think of pulling something, I will kill you both! You are both more than welcome to share in each other's company, until the child is born. I have heard that bedding a woman with child helps to move forward the day the child will arrive."

"I'm up for it if she is," Cenred said coldly. Rosilyn looked down at the ground. Cenred walked to her and tilted her head up. "You are quite beautiful," Cenred said. He leaned in to kiss her cheek and whispered to where Morgana couldn't hear him. "We can go to my room now," Cenred said seductively. "I think, I will take her into my room with me for company," Cenred smirked. "I haven't enjoyed the love of a good woman in quite a while," he added.

"Aww…. Lady Rosilyn… you can now bed, a king and not just knights! Well unless you bedded Arthur too!" Morgana teased. Rosilyn's lip quivered. Morgana watched as Cenred led Rosilyn upstairs. Rosilyn had tears streaming down her face.

"I can't do this to Gwaine," Rosilyn cried.

"Just pretend that he is dead and I am sure it will get much easier for you!" Morgana shouted. Cenred walked behind Rosilyn leading her to his room. He led her to a door and opened it wide to let Rosilyn in. Rosilyn started to cry. Cenred closed the door behind him. He moved in close to Rosilyn. He lifted her face and kissed her. Cenred could feel Rosilyn's resistance to his advances. Cenred really had longed for companionship and hoped she would want to indulge. The more he kissed her the more he could feel her quivering. Cenred tried to put that thought out of his head and enjoy himself. He enjoyed the scent of a woman and the feel of a woman, but he would feel bad as he looked at her and see her in such a vulnerable state. He started to kiss her neck and all he could feel is the trembling of her body. "Beautiful, I am not trying to hurt you," Cenred whispered. Cenred went back to kissing her neck. He stepped back and looked into her eyes. "I cannot do this to you," Cenred said. He pulled Rosilyn to himself and hugged her. "Damn!" He sighed. Rosilyn face was so heartbroken. Cenred thought to himself, _Why am I getting myself involved in this situation?_

"I want to go home," Rosilyn cried.

"It will be okay," Cenred whispered. "I will not touch you," he added. He walked across the room and lit the fireplace and took her hand and walked her to the side of the bed. He pulled the cover back and turned around. "You should remove the dress and just leave your under dress on. Morgana will surely come in here later and I want to give her the impression that we were together," he said. Morgana will wonder if I will help you if I don't look to be ruthless. If she doesn't trust me she could kill me and I will not be able to protect you." Rosilyn nodded in agreement. She unlaced her dress and threw it on the floor. She knew a folded up dress would not give the impression they were trying to achieve. "I never asked Morgana to come here and I didn't know her exact plan. I have no army's to fight her and she is all the more powerful after her sister's death. I am a prisoner just as you. I just don't have the power to resist what she asks of me. I know all too well the outcome of that. I will do what I can for you, my lady," Cenred said sincerely.

"Thank you," Rosilyn whispered. Rosilyn turned to get in the bed and Cenred stopped her for a moment. He messed the sheets up slightly to make the bed look a little more used and guided Rosilyn down into the bed. She lay down and he covered her. I will remove my clothing, but I will stay on the other side of the bed. Rosilyn had a tear run down her face. She started to face the reality that if this king is scared of Morgana, then she feared for Gwaine even if he could find her. Cenred blew out the candle and took off his leather tunic and pants. He climbed into the other side of the bed and stared at the back of Rosilyn's head. Cenred closed his eyes, but he could hear Rosilyn weeping. He reached his hand out placing it on her back. "It will be alright," Cenred said. "I will do what I can to protect you," he added.

"I just want to be back in my bed. I want Gwaine… I just want Gwaine…" Rosilyn cried.

"I know," he responded.

Rosilyn still hadn't fallen asleep when she heard the door creak open. She froze knowing it was possibly, Morgana. She felt Cenred scoot right up against her. He reached around her and pulled her close to imply they had been intimate. Rosilyn kept her eyes closed tightly. She trembled. They both heard the footsteps walking away. Rosilyn burst out in tears. Cenred started to move back to the other side of the bed and then he realized that she may need him. He placed the covers between him and Rosilyn and pulled her next to him. Rosilyn realized Cenred wasn't being sexual and it was a comfort feeling she wasn't alone. "I will watch over you, go to sleep," he said softly. Rosilyn was so tired. She could hardly hold her eyes open any longer… Rosilyn closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Merlin, Gwaine, and Lancelot rode to Cumberland and made the day and a half trip in just over a day. They sat at the edge of the woods discussing what to do now. Gwaine and Lancelot tried to think of ways to sneak into the castle and go unnoticed long enough to look around for Rosilyn. Merlin started to walk toward the castle bridge.

"Where are you going, Merlin?" Gwaine asked.

"We are going in!" Merlin said.

"We are just walking up to the gate?"

"Yes!"

"I am good with that!" Gwaine said. Gwaine and Lancelot followed Merlin's lead. They walked to one of the guards.

"We need to speak to King Benedict," Merlin spoke.

"The king doesn't meet with anyone unless they are summoned by him!" said the guard in a arrogant manner. Gwaine started to go after the guard and Lancelot held him back.

"Tell the king, Sir Lancelot, is here to speak to him and I was a guest here not so long ago," Lancelot said. The guard had a spark of recollection of Lancelot's escape as he was one of the guards that was knocked out by Merlin. The guards face angered. He looked at the other guard.

"Hold them here!" he directed. The guard marched into the castle and was gone several minutes. Gwaine sat upon the wall of the bridge and prayed that they hadn't just gotten themselves into a bigger mess. The guard returned silently. He looked at the three up and down.

"We must take your weapons before you speak to the king," the man said. Gwaine quickly pulled his sword out and handed it to the man. Lancelot did the same. The man looked at Merlin and put out his hand.

"I have no weapons," Merlin said. They were all led into the castle and led to the throne room. They entered the room and the men directed all of them down onto their knees.

"He's not my king, "Gwaine said defiantly. Merlin reached up and grabbed Gwaine and pulled him down. Lancelot knelt down with no fight. Lancelot wondered what Benedict would do to them. The three heard footsteps approaching them from behind. The steps continued on past them.

"You may get up," a deep voice said. They looked up and saw King Benedict. He was headed to his throne. They were surprised, for someone who aligned himself with Morgana he seemed very laid back. "Lancelot, it was nice of you to return to see us again," Benedict said with a laugh. "What seems to bring the three of you to Cumberland today?" He asked.

"My wife has been taken. She is with child and almost due to give birth," Gwaine said.

"Oh, she must be the lady who was in love with two knights," Benedict said. He looked at Lancelot. "Do you happen to be the other one?"he asked eyeing Lancelot. Lancelot wasn't sure how to answer that question.

"I was married to Rosilyn, before I was taken prisoner," Lancelot said.

"I like to think about it as, we saved your life!" Benedict laughed. Gwaine started to fume. He was in no mood for joking. Merlin reached over and calmed him.

"Do you know where Rosilyn is?" Merlin asked.

"I would assume with Morgana," Benedict said.

"You do not know?" Merlin asked.

"My wife, Morgana, while being wonderful, is also very devious. She did not inform me of her intentions to go after this Rosilyn. She would have known I would not be alright with it at this time. I have not seen Morgana in over a week. I wish to find her as much as you do."

"A week?" Merlin questioned.

"I was about to send out soldiers today," Benedict said.

"Do you have any idea where she may have taken her?" Merlin asked.

"I do," Benedict said. "I will tell one of you and the other two shall remain here," he added.

"I will go," Gwaine said.

"Sir Gwaine, it will not be you! You have shown yourself to be aggressive. I must have my wife come back alive. Honestly, she would probably just kill you. Morgana may be slightly evil at times, but I will not let you hurt her. She is carrying my child and I do love her. She just lets revenge rule her. Her hatred of Arthur seems to overtake everything else. I honestly have no quarrel with Camelot."

"I will go," Merlin said.

"I am thinking the Lady Rosilyn's other true love, Sir Lancelot," Benedict laughed. Benedict looked at Lancelot and said, "Morgana seems to have a kindness in her heart for you and you seem to be the most willing to be honorable."

"Yes, sire," Lancelot said. Gwaine started to get angry. Merlin put his hand upon Gwaine's shoulder.

"Sir Gwaine, you seem to not be happy about with my decision?" Benedict asked. Merlin and Lancelot could both see the way this was hitting Gwaine. Merlin thought it was probably best that Gwaine would not be allowed to confront Morgana.

"He and I both think it is fair and Lancelot is the proper choice," Merlin said as he grabbed Gwaine's arm.

"I agree to this. I just want Rosilyn back," Gwaine said. Gwaine's eyes filled with tears. He held them back not wanting to look weak, but Rosilyn made him weak. Gwaine knew without Rosilyn there was no point to his life anymore. Gwaine hadn't needed to anyone before, but now he knew he couldn't live without this one person. Rosilyn was the one person in this world that Gwaine put above all others. Gwaine looked down at his finger, at his wedding ring, and he closed his eyes. Gwaine prayed Lancelot could bring his wife back to him.

"Lancelot will go to speak to them. He will return and you all may leave," Benedict said.

"That's all," Merlin said.

"Yes… Guards, take the two of them to a guest quarters and have three guards stand outside," Benedict said. "Do not think of escaping… I will track all of you down and kill you," he added.

"We understand," Merlin said. Merlin and Gwaine followed a guard out of the throne room and Gwaine looked back at Lancelot. Lancelot knew that Gwaine was pleading with him to return his wife to him safely.

"Ahh… now, Sir Lancelot…" Benedict got up and walked to where Lancelot stood.

"Yes, sire," Lancelot said.

"A guard told me that Morgana had sent a message to Essetir recently. I think maybe she may have gone there."

"Maybe she did go there, but who would she have sent a message to, Cenred is dead," Lancelot said.

"I have heard rumblings, that maybe he isn't dead. He is keeping his head down because he has no army now, and he is trying to rebuild his kingdom," Benedict said. Benedict placed his finger up to his mouth as in thought. "I think Essetir would be where she went. It would be a place for her to hide out until Rosilyn's baby is born."

"You probably are right, but what does she want with Rosilyn's child," Lancelot agreed.

"Ahh…. A seer came to her and said that Rosilyn was carrying a baby of magic."

"She wants the baby because it will have magic," Lancelot questioned.

"This baby will have magic, but it will also be used to help Arthur… in the future…" Benedict said.

"So she wants to kill the child?" Lancelot asked.

"No, she wants control of the child," Benedict said.

"Will she kill Rosilyn, once the baby is born?" Lancelot worried.

"I do not know what her plan is with Rosilyn. Morgana is with child and although she has lost her mind. I cannot have you hurt her," Benedict instructed.

"I promise no harm will come to her at my hands," Lancelot said

"I should start heading there. You should come, maybe you can get through to her," Lancelot said.

"She won't listen to me… sometimes I wonder if she loves me. She sometimes only seems to care for our servant girl, Tanith."

"You could try," Lancelot said.

"She didn't even tell me she was leaving. I found out because she was gone as well as her servant. I love my angel, but she may actually kill me one day," Benedict laughed.

"Her love for you may run deeper then you think," Lancelot said as he looked at his boots thinking of the difficult task in ahead of him.

"You love Rosilyn?"Benedict asked.

"I love her with everything in my being," Lancelot smiled.

"Well, that's the way it is with woman. You love them with everything you have and sometimes it doesn't change anything." Benedict sighed. "Lancelot, I wish you well on your journey," Benedict said.

"You do not know that it won't matter to your wife," Lancelot stated.

"I have tried to do everything I could for her, including going along with her revenge plots. I wish she could just see there is no need for this revenge. She is a queen. She is my queen and I give to her everything in my power," Benedict said.

"Do not dismiss the power of love so easily, sire," Lancelot said.

"Lancelot, I wish to believe like you do," Benedict said. Lancelot bowed down and bid the king a good day as he grabbed his sword and ran out the door of the castle, to his waiting horse. Lancelot raced toward Essetir, all he could think of was Rosilyn's safety. Rosilyn had never left his mind, even when she had left his bed. Lancelot closed his eyes for a moment and whispered "My lady, I am on my way…. Hold on a little longer…"

In Essetir, Rosilyn got a slight chill as she looked out Cenred's window; she felt a feeling wash over her. She felt hope in her heart. Rosilyn closed her eyes. She wanted to place the feeling that had come over her… "Lancelot," Rosilyn whispered, as a tear ran down her cheek.


	65. Chapter 66

Lancelot arrived at Essetir late that night and found very little to keep him out. The castle was in complete disarray. Lancelot found a side door that he could easily break into. He quickly made his way through the castle. He found very little moving about the castle with the eexception of an occasional rat. He made his way to the throne room and found no one there. He saw a set of stairs right outside the door of the throne room. He crept to the edge of the stairs and looked up. There was no one in view so he quickly walked up the stairs hugging the wall. Lancelot took a deep breath before peering around the corner of the hall. He noticed many closed doors and had no idea which may be occupied. Lancelot tiptoed down the hall. He heard a creak and a door opened. Lancelot drew his sword quietly. He saw a small figure exit the room. He could tell by the figure it was a very small female and not Morgana. The figure was clearly not Rosilyn. The small figure seemed to see Lancelot. Lancelot heard a squeal of excitement. Lancelot put his finger to his mouth to quiet the girl he saw come into view.

"Is the Queen Morgana here? Lancelot whispered. The female tilted her head to the side. She then whispered in return thinking it was a game.

"Oh, yes," The girl whispered. "Would you like me to get her?" the beautiful young girl asked.

"No," Lancelot whispered. "Are you Tanith?" Lancelot asked. Tanith got giddy that the beautiful knight knew her name. Tanith nodded yes. Lancelot put his arm on her shoulder. "Tanith, I need to know where the red haired woman is?"

"Oh… the woman who sleep's in the king's chamber?" Tanith whispered.

"Is there an empty room up here," Lancelot asked.

"Oh, do you need a place to sleep for the night? Tanith smiled.

"I need to talk to you and I don't wish to wake anyone."

"Oh… that room is empty," Tanith whispered. Lancelot took her hand and led her into the room and walked her to the window where he could see her. He was struck by her beauty. Lancelot leaned down. Tanith looked into Lancelot's eyes. She smiled and looked down at her feet.

"I can see you now," he said with a smile. Tanith let out a small giggle. "Rosilyn is in the king's room?"

"She is," Tanith said. "The king takes her there," she added.

"Does he harm her?" Lancelot worried.

"She looks sad when she goes there. I saw her cry. I was supposed to be in my room, but I wandered out to look out the window," Tanith said as she looked down, ashamed of her actions. Lancelot saw her get emotional and pulled her up to him. Tanith was snuggled in his arms and felt herself wrap her arms around his waist. She found Lancelot's scent intoxicating. Tanith released her arms from around him. Tanith knew he was there for the woman he loved and not for her.

"Is the king's room locked?" Lancelot asked.

"I do not know," Tanith said. Tanith did recall seeing Morgana enter the king's room late the other night. "I think it may not be locked." Tanith couldn't take her eyes off the beautiful knight. Her green eyes would get drawn in by the knight's own. "I hope you get the woman you love back," Tanith said softly.

"I would love to get her back, but I am just rescuing her," Lancelot said. Tanith looked at Lancelot puzzled. Lancelot sighed deeply.

"You should return to your room," Lancelot said. He placed his hand upon Tanith's shoulder, "Please, do not say anything to your queen," Lancelot asked.

"I will not speak of it," Tanith smiled.

"Thank you," Lancelot said softly. Tanith walked toward the door and Lancelot waited for several minutes after Tanith was back in Morgana's room. He hugged the wall as he walked to the king's chamber. Lancelot placed his hand upon the latch and opened it gently. He was afraid of what he would find. He crept across the room and could see Rosilyn asleep and King Cenred's clothes strewn upon the floor. Lancelot fumed at what he saw. He held his sword up above Cenred as he slept ready to strike him down. Lancelot then breathed in and out and realized that he needed to get out of there. He crept to Rosilyn's side of the bed. He knelt down beside it. He tapped her shoulder gently. Rosilyn opened her eyes. She had a hard time focusing at first and then rubbed her eyes.

"Lanc…"Rosilyn started to say as Lancelot placed his finger over Rosilyn's mouth.

"Shhhh… my lady," he whispered. Rosilyn quietly sat up and gently placed her feet upon the floor. Cenred felt Rosilyn move upon the bed and sat up. Lancelot quickly drew his sword on the king. "How dare you lay your hands on her?" Lancelot said. He went to strike Cenred down.

"Lancelot, don't!" Rosilyn said. Lancelot's eyes were filled with rage. Cenred jumped off the bed and when Lancelot saw he had no clothing on he ran to the other side of the bed about to kill him. Rosilyn ran in between the two.

"Rosilyn, please move!" Lancelot said. Cenred moved back as far as he could against the wall.

"I didn't do a thing to your lady," Cenred said. Lancelot sidestepped Rosilyn and put his sword right against Cenred's throat.

"You can't kill him!" Rosilyn pled. Rosilyn grabbed Lancelot's arms and pulled him into an embrace. "He didn't touch me, he protected me…" Rosilyn whispered. "I swear, he didn't," Rosilyn repeated. Lancelot slowly lowered his sword and kissed Rosilyn upon her head. Rosilyn looked at Cenred and said "I must leave, would you like to come?"

"Lady Rosilyn, I have nowhere I can go. I cannot return to Camelot with you, Arthur will have me killed." Cenred said. Cenred said as he pulled his leather trousers on.

"Are you sure? I can talk to Arthur." Rosilyn said.

"We need to get out of here!" Lancelot said.

"You must go dear Rosilyn, I am glad to meet you. I wish you could have stayed with me here," Cenred said. Rosilyn touched his cheek.

"Take care, lovely king," Rosilyn whispered as she looked at Cenred. Cenred smiled at her. Lancelot grabbed Rosilyn's hand and opened the door and Morgana stood on the other side.

"Lancelot, I see you came to rescue the woman who betrayed you!" Morgana hissed. "Did you not think I would be more watchful over my most prized possession," she said pointing to Rosilyn's pregnant belly.

"Morgana, please let her go," Lancelot said.

"Morgana, you will have a child of your own," Cenred said. Morgana released a wave of power that knocked Cenred off his feet and into the wall with force.

"Oh God," Rosilyn said. She pulled her hand away from Lancelot and raced to Cenred's side. Rosilyn placed two fingers on his neck to feel for a pulse. He had a strong pulse. She reached up onto the bed and grabbed a pillow and placed it beneath Cenred's head.

"Oh, look! The lady has already been a whore to you and then Gwaine and now to Cenred," Morgana laughed.

"She is very much a lady," Lancelot stated.

"How can you defend her after she left you?"Morgana said. Rosilyn looked up at Lancelot while applying a wet cloth to Cenred's head.

"I always have loved Lancelot," Rosilyn cried.

"Oh…you should very much cry!" Morgana said. Morgana took several steps forward. Lancelot placed his body between Morgana and Rosilyn's and held his hand out to keep her from coming closer.

"Lancelot, you will move or you will end up like Rosilyn's lover over there on the floor!" Morgana warned.

"Morgana, Rosilyn has done nothing to you. She is innocent of any crimes against you. You may have hated Uther, but Rosilyn has not been a part of any decisions in Camelot. She is not a knight. She is not a prince. She is the wife of a knight. She carries his child and is waiting to become a mother. She awaits her child just like you do," Lancelot pointed out.

"Move now!" Morgana shouted. "I am warning you, Lancelot!"

"Please don't hurt him," Rosilyn said as she jumped out from behind Lancelot.

"Ahh… look she wants to save you!" Morgana laughed. Morgana grabbed Rosilyn's chemise. Lancelot stepped back in front of Rosilyn.

"If I am to die it will be doing everything I can to save my lady," Lancelot said.

"She is not your lady, she doesn't love you," Morgana laughed.

"I love Lancelot, I have never stopped loving him. I will never stop loving him," Rosilyn wept.

"Well, I guess you will watch him die!" Morgana fumed. She raised her hand up like she was going to slam Lancelot against the wall. Rosilyn placed her hands over her eyes so she would not have to see. Rosilyn melted to the floor. Her legs wouldn't allow her to stand. She could not take watching Lancelot die.

"Pleas…" Rosilyn shouted.

"Angel," a voice from behind Morgana said. Morgana froze in place. Morgana knew that voice. Rosilyn stopped mid word and opened her eyes. She didn't know who this man was, but she hoped he was there to help.

"Angel, please let them go," Benedict asked.

"I must get this child!" Morgana said.

"Morgana, let's go back to Cumberland," Benedict said.

"No! I didn't come this far to let Arthur win!" Morgana said.

"What has he won? You lost your sister and he has lost his father! When will it stop? Will it stop when you lose our baby? Will it stop when Tanith gets killed in the crossfire? Will it stop when I lose my whole kingdom backing you and letting you seek revenge on a father, who is long dead? I love you… I just want my queen to come home and I want us to rule our kingdom. I want us to prepare for the birth of our first born. We will love this child and focus our energy on a child that can bring us both, happiness. Morgana, please just let them go," Benedict said as he was within a foot of Morgana. He reached out for Morgana. He could see she was hesitating, but he was hopeful. Morgana slowly reached for his hand. "Angel, I love you," Benedict said as he pulled Morgana into a hug. Benedict gripped her tightly. Lancelot ran to Rosilyn, who was crying on the floor and hugged her. Rosilyn held onto Lancelot tightly and shook.

"It will be alright," Lancelot assured Rosilyn. Rosilyn looked into Lancelot's eyes. Rosilyn knew how close she had come to losing Lancelot. She brushed back his wavy hair and looked into his eyes.

"I was so afraid of losing you," Rosilyn said.

"I was afraid, I would get here too late," Lancelot said.

Benedict took Morgana's hand and led her to the hall where Tanith stood. Tanith ran to Morgana and hugged her tightly.

"My queen, are we going back home to sleep in our own bed now?" Tanith asked. Morgana felt Benedict's hand upon her back and Tanith's arms around her waist with her head against her chest.

"Yes, Tanni, we will go home now," Morgana whispered.

"I love you, my queen," Tanith said.

"I love you too, Tanni," Morgana said as they headed down the stairs. Benedict patted Morgana on the shoulder and went back up to Cenred's bedroom to talk to Lancelot.

"Sir Lancelot," Benedict said.

"Yes, sire," Lancelot said as he still hugged Rosilyn.

"I want to thank you for keeping your word. Are you coming back to Cumberland with us?" Benedict asked.

"I think we will wait until we are sure King Cenred is awake, before we travel and then we will go," Lancelot said. "I will release your knight and you're the servant once I return to Cumberland. Would you like me to tell them to travel back to Camelot to meet you?" Benedict asked. Lancelot looked at Rosilyn in a heap upon the floor and knew that her following Morgana back to Cumberland may not be best for her.

"Yes, that would be a good idea, sire. It is much closer to make it back to Camelot from here and I can tell she needs a good rest," Lancelot said.

"Do you need me to leave a few soldiers here to make sure Cenred doesn't try anything?" Benedict asked.

"I believe we are fine, sire," Lancelot said. Benedict reached out to shake Lancelot's hand. Lancelot shook his hand firmly.

"Sir Lancelot, you have a king that owes you a favor in Cumberland if you ever need anything," Benedict said. "I am sorry about the imprisonment before," Benedict smiled.

"Queen Morgana, did save my life though, so we will just forget all that," Lancelot said.

"She did, didn't she?" Benedict said. "I wish a good journey for the both of you," Benedict said as he looked at Rosilyn. Benedict walked out and left Lancelot in the room with only Rosilyn and Cenred. Cenred was still unconscious on the floor. Lancelot went around the bed and picked Cenred from the ground and laid him upon the bed.

"He was really good to you?" Lancelot asked.

"He was good to me; he was a prisoner much like I was. He has no soldiers to fight," Rosilyn said.

"Well, that's because he let Morgause turn his army into an undead army," Lancelot said.

"Yes, I already know that story. I can only go by what he did for me," Rosilyn said as she placed the cloth on Cenred's head.

"I can understand that," Lancelot said.

"We will stay here tonight and leave in the morning to journey to Camelot," Lancelot said.

"Why is Gwaine not here?" Rosilyn asked.

"Benedict thought that maybe Gwaine couldn't control himself around Morgana and would hurt her or himself," Lancelot said. Rosilyn nodded her head.

"I think Benedict chose the right person to face off with Morgana," Rosilyn smiled. Rosilyn started to say something and felt some movement below her hand. She lifted the cloth and saw Cenred's eyes open.

"Are you okay?" Rosilyn asked.

"I have a most terrible headache," Cenred murmured.

"You hit your head quite hard," Rosilyn said.

"Where is Morgana?" Cenred asked.

"She left with her husband," Lancelot said.

"I am glad you are now safe," Cenred said. Lancelot still did not trust Cenred, but he kept his opinion to himself.

"We will be spending the night here, if that will be alright," Rosilyn asked.

"You may spend as many night's as you need here in Essetir," Cenred said.

"We will be leaving in the morning," Lancelot snapped.

"Can you sit up?" Rosilyn asked. Cenred started to sit up, but felt a bit dizzy and lay back down. "I will be back," Rosilyn said as she placed the cloth back upon his head. She and Lancelot walked out of the room. "We need to watch over him for awhile," Rosilyn said.

"Why? You need sleep, Rosilyn," Lancelot said.

"I am afraid he may have a concussion," Rosilyn said.

"What do we need to do?" Lancelot asked.

"We need to wake him every few hours and check on him."

"Let's find a room to lie in and we can check on him in a couple hours," Lancelot said.

"Let me tell him I will check on him shortly," Rosilyn said. Lancelot nodded. He walked to the next few doors down and looked in a room to find a suitable room for them to both lay down in. Lancelot took a torch from the hall and lit a candle inside the room. It was very dimly lit. He walked over and took the blanket from the bed and shook it out to remove any dust. Lancelot sat upon the edge of the bed and removed his boot. His feet and legs hurt from the intense travel he had accomplished in the two days. He had not slept and he was worn out. Lancelot put his sword on the table beside the bed and closed his eyes. He heard Rosilyn's voice and opened them. She lay upon the other side of the bed and turned towards Lancelot.

"Thank you for saving me," Rosilyn said.

"You know I would do anything for you," Lancelot stammered.

"I know you would," Rosilyn said sadly. Lancelot could see Rosilyn seemed a bit cold.

"Are you cold?" Lancelot asked.

"I will be alright, my knight." Rosilyn said as she looked into his eyes. Lancelot was starting to feel his longing for Rosilyn stir and he had to move around for a minute.

"I will light the fire," Lancelot said as he got up and walked into the hall and retrieved a lit torch to start the fire in the room. He lit the fire and went back to the bed and laid back down facing Rosilyn.

"You know, I do love you," Rosilyn said as she looked at Lancelot.

"I feel I do, my wif.. I mean, my lady," Lancelot muttered.

"I still love you, very much," Rosilyn reiterated. Lancelot noticed Rosilyn snuggled up even closer to him. It was obvious she had been through a trauma and she needed her protector near.

"I'm leaving in two weeks and this is the last real time I can express the love, I have for you," Rosilyn said. Rosilyn realized the reason she was longing for him was to say goodbye. Lancelot was emotional because he had worried for Rosilyn safety and Rosilyn was emotional because Lancelot came to her rescue. There was no doubt that they loved each other. The doubt was always whether they could walk away from each other. Rosilyn may have married Gwaine, but she had never lost the in love feeling she had for Lancelot. Lancelot got up. "I will check on Cenred," he said.

After several minutes, Lancelot walked back in the room and lay back down on the bed.

"Get some rest, my lady," Lancelot said softly.

"Lancelot, I am sorry for ever…" Rosilyn started.

"Shhhhh…." Lancelot urged. "Come here, cuddle up against me and I will hold you," Lancelot added. Rosilyn cuddled up against Lancelot and closed her eyes and went to sleep quickly. Lancelot placed his hand on Rosilyn's side. He felt a slight movement. His eyes got big. He was amazed at the movement from within her. Rosilyn continued sleeping. Lancelot whispered "Do not worry little one… I will deliver your mother, back to your father, and reunite your family," Lancelot said as a tear ran down his cheek. Lancelot then drifted off to sleep with Rosilyn safely cuddled next to him.


	66. Chapter 67

Lancelot and Rosilyn left Essetir after making sure Cenred was well and rode straight for Camelot. Rosilyn and Lancelot were particularly quiet on the journey back. Lancelot held Rosilyn's waist and it was quite hard for him in this close proximity for so long not too long for more with her. He had to stay quiet so she wouldn't hear the longing in his voice. Riding for hours with her against him was quite hard for him. Rosilyn seemed to be getting tired and leaned back against his chest. Lancelot placed his hand further around her waist to hold her steady. Rosilyn always loved to be in Lancelot's arms. She closed her eyes and remembered the first time he held her. She had hugged him that moonlit night at the overlook. Rosilyn remembered falling in love with the knight so fast. It was hard to even recall why she did. Was it his kind nature? Was it the way he looked at her? Was it that he came to her rescue? All Rosilyn knew was Lancelot would always be her hero… He would always be her knight. Rosilyn summoned all the strength she had to speak to Lancelot. "Lancelot?" Rosilyn said.

"Yes, my lady?" he said as he slowed the horse a bit so he could hear her voice.

"I will never forget you," Rosilyn choked out.

"I feel I will always be watching over you," Lancelot whispered as he hugged Rosilyn tightly. "Whenever you look up into the night sky, I will have looked up into that sky thinking about you too," Lancelot said as he brought the horse to a stop. "There will never be another Rosilyn in my life," he said. Rosilyn started to sob.

"I have failed you," Rosilyn said. Lancelot interlocked his fingers with hers.

"You have not failed me. You brought love into my life. You will always be in my life, even if I am not in your life. You live in my memory. I will never forget you. Fate failed me… but I wouldn't change one minute of the time I have gotten to spend with you," Lancelot said as he hugged her tightly.

"I won't forget you either," Rosilyn cried. Lancelot rubbed Rosilyn's hair off her face.

"My lady, everything will be alright. Let's go! We are almost home. I want to get you there in time for you to prepare to see your husband," Lancelot said.

Lancelot led the horse into the courtyard at Camelot and Arthur ran out to greet them. "You got her back! I was told of her kidnap after you guys left. Where are Merlin and Gwaine?"

"They should be here soon. Let me escort Rosilyn to her room and I will come speak to you about it," Lancelot told the king.

"Rosilyn, I am very glad you are back. I will place guards outside your door for the rest of your stay here in Camelot. I do not wish for you to have another incident. I want you to feel safe," Arthur assured.

"It was Morgana, so I don't think the guards will stop her if she wants me," Rosilyn said.

Well, until Gwaine returns they will guard you. I am also releasing Gwaine of any duties he has when he returns so he may watch over his family," Arthur said. Rosilyn could see the concern in Arthur's eyes. He truly cared about her well being. "Anything else you need, Rosilyn?" Arthur asked.

"Could I trouble you for some water for a bath, please?" Rosilyn asked. Rosilyn wished she could wash this whole experience away. She really just wanted to move on from the whole thing. She needed Gwaine back here and until he was she would worry. Rosilyn was escorted back to her room by Lancelot and soon after servants filled her bath. Rosilyn felt sore from all the riding they had done and she knew this was not what a pregnant woman should be doing. She should be resting and she hoped this hadn't caused any harm to their baby. Rosilyn started to get really worried. She felt panic start to set in now. Rosilyn started to undress and she felt a strong kick on the inside of her. She looked down at her stomach. "I guess you are trying to tell me your fine!" Rosilyn said while rubbing her stomach. She felt another kick. "Okay, maybe you are telling me you are strong just like your father! I can take a hint," Rosilyn laughed. Rosilyn now knew that her baby was giving her a sign that she should not worry. Rosilyn relaxed in the tub. She felt a mild cramp in her abdomen. "You cannot come yet little one!" Rosilyn waited many minutes and felt no more. She knew it was just a false contraction. Rosilyn wished her husband was here to calm her nerves. Rosilyn was in the tub for quite awhile and the water started to cool so she got out. She was careful not to slip getting out and decided to put her nightdress on. Rosilyn paced to the window and back to the bed. She was in such a hurry to see her husband.

"Gwaine, where are you?" Rosilyn said. Rosilyn sat upon her bed. Rosilyn heard horse's hooves galloping along the cobblestone. Rosilyn jumped up and ran to the window. Rosilyn noticed the horses were by the front door and the people had already come in the castle. Rosilyn ran into the hallway. She heard someone running up the stairs. Rosilyn prayed it was Gwaine. She closed her eyes tightly and when she opened them she saw Gwaine heading towards her. He ran over and grabbed her. He picked her up and spun her around. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm afraid I may hurt our child. Is he okay?" Gwaine asked.

"Well, he seems okay unless it is a she!" Rosilyn laughed.

"I will love either just the same," Gwaine smiled. Rosilyn smiled."How are you, my princess?"

"I am fine now, that you are here," Rosilyn said as she took his hand and guided him towards the bed. Gwaine smiled.

"You may want me to bathe first," he laughed.

"I have missed you so much. I want you to be with me now," Rosilyn said.

"Whatever my wife wishes," Gwaine said as he lifted Rosilyn and placed her upon the bed. Gwaine looked down into Rosilyn's eyes and brushed her red hair off her face. "How did I get so lucky?" Gwaine asked.

"I am not sure, but maybe you can show me how lucky you feel?" Rosilyn flirted.

"Princess, do not worry about that," Gwaine said as he removed his tunic. "I feel everyone on this hall will know how lucky I am, by morning," Gwaine laughed.

"My prince, I love you!" Rosilyn giggled. Gwaine sat Rosilyn up and slipped her nightdress off.

"That won't be necessary," Gwaine smiled as he tossed the dress on the floor and leaned over and blew out the candle.

"Ohh… my prince," Rosilyn giggled.


	67. Chapter 68

Rosilyn awoke the morning of the Feast of Seteria and realized today was the day. It had been a week and a half since the ordeal she had been though and Rosilyn was just starting to feel a sense of calm. Rosilyn knew Arthur had wanted to have a big goodbye feast, but Rosilyn wanted today to carry on like any other day. Rosilyn knew today was not like any other day though. She was about to leave her friends. She would leave Arabella and she would leave this place she had come to know as home. Rosilyn knew she would shed many tears today. She hoped she could handle today. Rosilyn turned over and reached over to wake up her sleeping prince. She stopped and just looked at him. Rosilyn knew this is how the rest of her life needed to be. She wanted to awaken to see him beside her every day. Rosilyn thought about her courtship with Gwaine. Rosilyn flashed among images of the good and the bad, but they were always led back to one another. Rosilyn remembered that first day in her room when she ran her hands through Gwaine's hair. Rosilyn reached over and brushed his hair off of his face. Rosilyn knew she didn't always know they were meant to be together, but she knew the signs were always there. Rosilyn should have known from the minute she and Gwaine had spoken to each other they had a chemistry that was unmatched. She never wanted to admit that. Gwaine opened his eyes as he felt her still stroking his hair. "Hello, princess," Gwaine said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Today is the day," Rosilyn said.

"It is," He said.

"Are you nervous?" Rosilyn asked.

"Adventure has never made me nervous."

"Tomorrow morning, you will awaken in a new life," Rosilyn smiled.

"As long as I awaken with you ever morning, I will be happy with any life," Gwaine said as he quickly sat up. "I need to go get my beautiful princess breakfast," Gwaine said as he pulled his trousers on.

"I am barely up and your already up and running," Rosilyn laughed.

"Well, princess, we have a lot of to accomplish today," Gwaine beamed. Rosilyn could tell Gwaine was anxious. Gwaine didn't want Rosilyn to know how worried he was that he may not make it to her time. He didn't want to think about the fact that she may go and he may not. How would he be able to pass a year without her or knowing about his child. Gwaine wanted to keep focused on making it there with Rosilyn. He knew true love would find a way. Gwaine sat upon the side of the bed.

"What would my princess like for breakfast?" Gwaine asked as he slid his boot on and leaned back to kiss Rosilyn.

"Umm…. Maybe some fruit… ohh and bread and cheese!" Rosilyn grinned.

"We have a lot of people to see today," Gwaine said.

"I will hate saying goodbye."

"We know it is what is best for our child," Gwaine said. Rosilyn bit her lip and laid her head in Gwaine's lap. He leaned down and kissed his wife's forehead. "We can't lose another child," Gwaine said. Rosilyn looked at her large belly. Her face grew serious.

"I cannot go through that again," Rosilyn agreed. "We must say goodbye to Gavin too," Rosilyn said. Gwaine really didn't want to revisit his burial spot. He hadn't ever taken Rosilyn there and he didn't feel it would be good for her.

"Are you sure that is what you want?" Gwaine asked as he looked down into her eyes. Gwaine brushed her hair back off of her face gently.

"I am not sure if it's what I want, but it's something I've needed to do for awhile. I can't leave Gavin without saying goodbye," Rosilyn said as a tear ran down her face. Gwaine looked at Rosilyn and nodded. He felt a strong need to hold Rosilyn. He sat her up and hugged her tightly.

"We will say goodbye to Gavin," Gwaine said. He held her for many minutes and waited until he knew she was alright before he left for the kitchen. Rosilyn stood to dress. Gwaine watched as the sun bathed Rosilyn's nude form in a brilliant glow. He took in her beauty. The knight took several deep breaths before opening the door and heading to the kitchen. He walked to the kitchen doorway and stood outside.

"May I come in?" Gwaine asked the cook.

"Here to pilfer more food?" The cook laughed.

"I am, but it is one of the last times," Gwaine frowned.

"Oh, where are you going?" she asked.

"We are leaving from Camelot to go back to where Rosilyn is from," Gwaine said.

"Will that be a long journey? She is very much pregnant." The cook worried.

"It is a bit of a journey, but I promise I will take good care of my wife. I would never let anything happen to her, she is my world," Gwaine gushed.

"Sir Gwaine, I can see you are very in love with her," she smiled.

"My lady, I knew you were taken, so I knew I had to move on," Gwaine laughed.

"Well, Lady Rosilyn is lucky to have a man that is so good to her and loving," the cook smiled.

"You are rather sweet," Gwaine said.

"Do not let the other knight's know that, because they will try to take advantage of my good nature," she jested.

"Just keep throwing thing's at them and keep up the threats, it seems to camouflage that good nature well!" Gwaine sassed. The cook laughed.

"What can I get for the beautiful Rosilyn today?" The cook asked.

"Definitely bread and cheese! I believe she wanted a side of fruit too!" Gwaine answered. The cook placed plenty of bread and cheese upon the plate.

"I am assuming you plan to steal the flowers out of the hallway yet again?" The cook laughed.

"Me? That sounds nothing like me!" Gwaine insisted. He let out a laugh.

"Sir Gwaine, I will miss your wit. You made my day less dull," she smiled as she handed him the plate. He bowed to her.

"And you filled my stomach with the best of food!" Gwaine said as he placed his hands on his stomach.

"I bless your journey. Be good to your wife and child. The Camelot kitchen will not be quite the same without you," she said.

"Thank you very much and my stomach will still long for the stew from Camelot's best cook! Although it was stolen, it was always enjoyed!" Gwaine smiled. The cook smiled and went back to work. She smiled and then went back to yelling at the other servants under her command. Gwaine climbed the stairs quickly again taking some flower's from the vase at the end of the hall. Gwaine made it back to his chambers just in time to watch Rosilyn fix her hair. He sat her plate upon the table and walked up behind his wife seated at the vanity, and placed his hand around her holding the flowers.

"Awww…. My stolen flowers! How you spoil me, my prince!" Rosilyn smiled. "What are you going to do when you can no longer steal the flowers from a vase at the end of the hall in a castle?" Rosilyn questioned.

"I guess, I will make sure to grow our own garden of flowers and pick one for you, daily," he said as he kissed Rosilyn upon her neck as he looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Do you think once we have a child you will always have time for that?" Rosilyn asked.

"I hope I can keep my princess in the lifestyle she has grown accustomed to," Gwaine smirked.

"Sir Gwaine, the only lifestyle I have grown accustomed to, is you."

"You know we may get to your future and have nowhere to live," Gwaine laughed.

"True love will find a way," she smiled.

"It seems it has, so I gather we should trust it," Gwaine said as he took big bite out of an apple. Rosilyn eyed Gwaine flirtatiously while placing a strawberry between her lips. She bit it slowly and looked seductively at Gwaine. Gwaine took his sword from his belt and laid it upon the table in front of Rosilyn. Rosilyn looked up at Gwaine.

"Princess, kill me now… do not let me die a slow death as you tease me!" Gwaine said and knelt down on the floor.

"My prince, I may tease you, but that is because you just seem to love it so much!"

"Rosilyn O'Rourke, my wife, I do love it so much, but it awakens such an animal in me. An animal, that is very hard to control," Gwaine groaned. Rosilyn placed another strawberry in her mouth and slowly bit into it. Gwaine eyes looked up at the ceiling and he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Gwaine then stood and took Rosilyn's hands and had her stand and tilted her face to look into his eyes. He placed his lips against hers. "You taste lovely," he said. Gwaine could taste the sweetness on her lips and he gripped Rosilyn tighter. He took Rosilyn by the hand and led her to the windows and drew the drapes closed. He guided her to their bed.

"What are we doing, husband?" Rosilyn laughed.

"Nothing, you weren't asking for," Gwaine smiled. Rosilyn lay back upon the bed and looked at her very pregnant belly.

"I look fat," Rosilyn frowned. Gwaine lay down next to Rosilyn.

"Oh no, you do not! You look beautiful. You still look like that beautiful red head, leaning up against the fence, flirting with me. You are also giving me the greatest gift anyone has ever given me in my life," Gwaine asserted.

"You are sacrificing so much for me," Rosilyn said.

"It is an honor to go with you… there is nothing I would trade for any of it," he said. Gwaine lay beside Rosilyn and started to kiss her neck and slid his hand up her leg to her thigh and rubbed it gently. Rosilyn's eyes rolled back and she let out a low moan.

"Now, who's the tease?" Rosilyn whispered.

"It's not a tease," Gwaine groaned as he slid his hand back up her leg and into her panties.

"Oh, my God!" Rosilyn whimpered. Gwaine gently rubbed and placed one finger inside. "Mmmm…." She moaned. There was then a knock upon the door.

"Maybe they will go away," Gwaine whispered. Gwaine continued to pleasure his wife. There was yet another knock. "Damn!" Gwaine shouted as he got off the bed and pulled Rosilyn's dress back down. He walked to the chamber door and jerked it open. "Merlin, bad timing," Gwaine said.

"Hello to you too! And there is never a good time when it comes to you two!" Merlin jested. "I came to talk to you both about tonight. Gwaine sat down beside Rosilyn on the bed. He placed his hand upon her back.

"Are you both excited about going?" Merlin asked.

"I know, I need to," Rosilyn said. "Is it going to work?" Rosilyn asked.

"It should," Merlin said.

"Will it work, for both me and Gwaine?" Rosilyn worried.

"It should," Merlin said.

"And if it does not?" Rosilyn fretted her eyes filling with sadness. Gwaine pulled her tight to him.

"I won't rest until you two are together, however long it would take," Merlin said. Rosilyn's eyes filled with tears. Gwaine got down on the floor in front of Rosilyn and looked into her eyes. He put his hand on her cheek and rubbed it gently. He brushed her hair out of her face.

"Believe in our love!" Gwaine said.

"I do!" Rosilyn said as she fought back tears. Merlin watched as Gwaine calmed Rosilyn. Merlin hoped that he could find a way for the both of them to go back. He didn't want to let either of them down. Merlin could see how much the two of them needed each other.

"Gwaine, can you give me your necklace?" Merlin asked. Gwaine took it off and handed it to Merlin. Merlin pulled the amulet out of his bag. He placed both of them in one hand and concentrated. His eyes flashed and of pulse of energy went through his hand. "I linked your necklace to the amulet," Merlin said. Gwaine took his necklace and placed it back on. Rosilyn reached over and touched Gwaine's necklace. Rosilyn ran her hands back and forth over his necklace. Gwaine looked into her eyes and leaned in and kissed Rosilyn. "I should leave now, I am sure you have many goodbyes to say today," Merlin smiled. He then left the room to give his friends privacy.

"I am sure that I will shed many tears today," Rosilyn sighed. Gwaine stood Rosilyn up and gave her a hug.

"I will be there with you," he reassured as he kissed her nose. Gwaine placed his hand upon Rosilyn's belly. Gwaine felt movement from within. "Hi, there little one!" he smiled. Rosilyn looked at Gwaine adoringly.

"Are you in love with your child already?" Rosilyn smiled. Gwaine placed his hands around Rosilyn's waist. He leaned in close to Rosilyn.

"I am as in love with our child, as I am its mother," Gwaine whispered. "Are you ready to go now?"

"Yes," Rosilyn said as she grabbed a piece of bread off her plate, as they headed out the door. Gwaine and Rosilyn ran into Gwen outside their door. Rosilyn hugged Gwen tightly.

"I heard you are leaving," Gwen said.

"We are," Rosilyn said. Gwaine placed his hand upon Rosilyn's back to comfort her.

"I know we will not be able to visit you," Gwen said. Rosilyn cried.

"I will miss all our talks and our fun," Rosilyn said.

"Do you remember what I told you about Sir Gwaine, when I first met you?" Gwen asked.

"I do," Rosilyn said. She remembered Gwen had said he liked to flirt with woman and to watch out for him.

"I think I spoke of the wrong man," Gwen admitted.

"You spoke of the right man, but a man that had the wrong inspiration before," Gwaine joked.

"I knew right away that the both of you were such an equal match," Gwen said.

"You did? Shouldn't you have told us?" Gwaine laughed.

"You knew!" Gwen laughed.

"I…I…" Gwaine stuttered.

"You were in love with her the moment you saw her. Leon told all of us about how you stared at the window, she stood at long after she had gone," Gwen teased.

"I want you to do something with all that lovely clothing you made for me and gave me," Rosilyn asked.

"You should take the dress you wore on your wedding day, if you can," Gwen said. "One day, your daughter may want to wear that dress," Gwen added.

"Thank you, I think I may try to take it," Rosilyn said as she hugged Gwen once again. Gwen sighed.

"I will miss a female in the castle," Gwen admitted.

"You won't miss me?" Gwaine asked. Gwen went to Gwaine and gave him a big hug.

"Of course, I will miss you! You never let things get boring around here. What will we do now?" Gwen smiled.

"I think Leon can handle it from here! I think I rubbed off on him," Gwaine jested. Gwen and Rosilyn laughed.

"Take care of Rosilyn and that little child," Gwen said sadly. Gwaine looked at Rosilyn and smiled.

"I promise to take care of the both of them. I just want to be a good father and husband," Gwaine admitted.

"I think you are a good husband and you will be an excellent father," Gwen said as she hugged him again. She then went back to Rosilyn and hugged her yet again. Gwen placed her hand on Rosilyn's stomach. "Take care, little one…" she whispered. Rosilyn and Gwaine headed to door of the castle. Gwaine could see Rosilyn was crying. He took her by the hand and pulled her to the side. Gwaine let Rosilyn lean on him for support. He ran his hand down the side of her face.

"Do you still wish to say goodbye to Gavin?" Gwaine asked. Rosilyn nodded she did. Gwaine took her hand as they walked out of the castle courtyard and down through town. Rosilyn could see the lake that she would have to be at later tonight and gripped Gwaine's hand nervously. He looked over at the lake and took a deep breath. Gwaine led Rosilyn to a hill overlooked the small town and gripped her hand as he helped her climb it. He placed his hand behind her and to help her make it up the fairly steep incline. They arrived at the top and Rosilyn stopped and looked over at some rocks under a tree. "We don't have to go over there if it's hard for you," he said.

"It is hard for me, but I feel I must do it," Rosilyn said as she kept hold of Gwaine's hand and took steps toward the tree. Gwaine looked down at the earth in front of the tree. The grave was marked by a large rock at its top. Rosilyn sat down at the foot of the grave. Gwaine knelt down behind her. Rosilyn was quiet for several minutes. Gwaine ran his hand through her hair as he wasn't sure what to say either. Rosilyn let a small whimper as she first spoke.

"Gavin, I knew this day would come eventually. I knew I would have to say goodbye to you. I never knew we would part as soon as we did," Rosilyn said. Rosilyn bit her lip. Rosilyn reached up and grasped Gwaine's hand. "We are happy and together, little one. It is just how you always wanted. I love Gwaine immensely and I want you to know… we are together because of you," Rosilyn said quietly. Gwaine rubbed Rosilyn's finger's gently. Gwaine fought to hold back the tears. "Little Gavin… I hope we met once again… I pray we meet once again… maybe in another lifetime or another…. Time," Rosilyn cried. "I love you," she said as she trembled. Gwaine hugged Rosilyn tightly. Rosilyn felt her child start to move. She reached down and touched her belly. Gwaine helped her off the ground. Gwaine saw her gripping her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Gwaine asked.

"Our little one must be extremely excited about today as well… it's moving like crazy, right now," Rosilyn noted. Gwaine reached over to her stomach and felt the movements. Gwaine had a tears streaming down his cheek. Rosilyn's tears broke into a small smile. Rosilyn looked back at the grave before she walked away. "Until later, little Gavin," she said. She started to walk away from the grave. Gwaine walked with her as they walked to the edge of the hill.

"Hold on," Gwaine said. He let go of Rosilyn's hand and turned around and ran back to the grave. He knelt beside the rock. He placed his fingers to his lips and kissed them. He then put his fingers to the ground in front of the rock. Gwaine whispered softly. "Little hawk… if for some reason I do not make it with Rosilyn tonight… please watch over her until I may get to her." Gwaine started to choke up. He was finally releasing the fact that his worst fear is he wouldn't make it to her time and it would leave Rosilyn and his child alone without him. Gwaine wiped the tears from his face. "Please watch over our princess and don't leave her alone," Gwaine pled. Gwaine closed his eyes. He then got back up and ran to Rosilyn's side. Rosilyn wasn't sure what Gwaine had to say to Gavin, but she understood that it would be hard for him to release that much emotion in front of her. She knew he was trying to be strong for her. Gwaine and Rosilyn walked back down the hill quietly. Gwaine was sure to have a tight grasp on Rosilyn. Once they reached the bottom of the hill, Gwaine pulled Rosilyn to him and kissed her, pulling her tightly against himself. Rosilyn pulled back slightly to look into his eyes. She could see he was holding back some tears. She gently brushed her hand against his cheek and placed her lips upon his. She then could feel tears against her cheek as Gwaine released his emotion. Rosilyn took her lips from his to whisper "I love you," to Gwaine. Gwaine kissed her and placed his forehead against hers. They held each other for several minutes before Gwaine spoke.

"Let's go to the tavern," Gwaine said trying to pull himself together.

"You should get a tankard of ale," Rosilyn said.

"I think I may… one for the road, I'd guess!" Gwaine smiled. Gwaine and Rosilyn walked back into town and Gwaine opened the tavern door for Rosilyn. It was empty other than Berinon. Berinon looked up from the counter and saw Gwaine and Rosilyn. He quickly grabbed three tankards. He filled one with juice and the other two with ale.

"How is that baby of ours in there?" Berinon asked.

"Oh… is there something I should know?" Gwaine laughed. Rosilyn laughed.

"In my best dreams!" Berinon said. Rosilyn blushed. "You certainly are a lucky man, Sir Gwaine!" Berinon said.

"I certainly am. I am now no longer a knight. We are leaving tonight," Gwaine said. Berinon looked at Gwaine.

"Will you visit?" Berinon asked.

"Where we are going it would be near impossible to come back," Gwaine said.

"This is our final drinks together then," Berinon said.

"It is," Gwaine said. Rosilyn sipped from her mug on her grape juice. She felt her baby stir once again. She placed her hand upon her belly yet again. She listened as Gwaine and Berinon traded stories back and forth. Rosilyn loved listening to the two men.

"Where is it you are going?" Berinon asked Rosilyn. Rosilyn didn't know what to say. Gwaine reached over and placed his hand on Berinon's shoulder, "It's a long story," Gwaine said.

"Oh…" Berinon said.

"Long story… short, she is from another time, into the future of our land. She was brought here by magic. She must go back for the sake of our child. I will go with her," Gwaine said.

"That explains a lot!" Berinon smiled.

"What?" Rosilyn laughed.

"Why there is none other like you!" Berinon said. Rosilyn stood and hugged him. "I wish the both of you well!" Berinon said. Gwaine shook Berinon's hand and hugged Rosilyn once again. Gwaine laughed because Berinon seemed to not want to let Rosilyn go. Rosilyn leaned over and kissed Berinon on the cheek.

"Thank you for all of your support and goodness," Rosilyn said. Gwaine took Rosilyn's hand as they left the tavern for the last time. Rosilyn walked towards the castle and looked back at the tavern once again. Gwaine held Rosilyn's hand tight as they walked back in the castle courtyard. "Can we go by to see Gaius before we go back into the castle?" Rosilyn asked.

"We can," Gwaine said as he went in the direction of the physicians chambers. Rosilyn got to the door and knocked. Gaius came to the door.

"Rosilyn, are you all right, my dear?" Gaius asked.

"I am fine, Gaius!" Rosilyn smiled.

"Today is the day!" Gaius smiled.

"It is," Rosilyn responded. "I came to retrieve my things and to say thank you to you!" Rosilyn said.

"Rosilyn it was my pleasure… I learned much from you about the body and health," Gaius said.

"I am sorry, I didn't remember more from school than I did," Rosilyn sighed.

"Rosilyn, you gave me plenty to work with," Gaius said.

"Let me retrieve your things," Gaius said. Gaius went into Merlin's room and returned with Rosilyn's clothing she was wearing when she first arrived. Rosilyn looked down at her clothes. She picked up her jacket and put her hand into the pocket and retrieved her ID card. She slid the ID card back into the pocket of the jacket. Rosilyn picked up her jacket and left the jeans and shirt on the table. "You can just throw those in the fire," Rosilyn said.

"I think they should be given to Arthur," Gaius said.

"Why?"Rosilyn said confused.

"Let him put them in the vaults of Camelot. To you these are just clothes… to us these are treasures," Gaius said.

"Oh, yes, I guess they would be!" Rosilyn said. Rosilyn walked over and hugged Gaius. Gwaine shook Gaius' hand.

"Stay out of trouble, Gwaine," Gaius said.

"I will… you know me, Gaius!" Gwaine smirked.

"I do know you! Gaius smirked. Rosilyn looked over at her prince. Gaius could see a much different person in Rosilyn now. He remembered the first time he saw Rosilyn, she was a girl and now she seemed to be quite a lady. He was happy she had also found happiness.

"Thank you for everything, Gaius," Rosilyn smiled.

"You're quite welcome!" Gaius said. Gwaine took Rosilyn's hand as they went back to their room. He wanted to be sure they gathered anything they wanted before they left. Gwaine opened their chamber door and Rosilyn opened her wardrobe and looked inside. She took the dress out that she wore during her wedding to Gwaine. Rosilyn picked up the dress she married Lancelot in too. Gwaine saw Rosilyn trying to decide if she should take the dress. Gwaine knew Lancelot meant a lot to her and he knew she was trying to decide, if it was right for her to take.

"Princess, take what you want," Gwaine said. Rosilyn looked relieved. Rosilyn first, put her dress she wore with Gwaine in the bag and then her leather jacket. She took a deep breath and rolled up the dress, she wore with Lancelot and placed it into the bag. She then placed her iPod in the bag as well. Rosilyn turned and watched as Gwaine rolled up his cloak and placed that and Gavin's wooden sword in his bag. He picked up the little figures that he had given Gavin and tucked them down inside his leather bag. Gwaine sat on the bed. "You know, these are our last moments in our room," Gwaine said. Rosilyn walked over to the window that overlooked the courtyard. Gwaine walked up behind her and placed his arm around her. He kissed her on her head and placed his arms around her waist from behind. "We have a world of possibilities before us," Gwaine said. "All new adventures for Sir Gwaine and Lady Rosilyn," he added.

"First adventure… where to live?" Rosilyn stressed. Gwaine turned Rosilyn around to face him.

"Do not worry about that! I know it will work out!" Gwaine said.

"How can you be so sure?" Rosilyn asked.

"I don't know… it's a feeling I have and I trust this feeling," Gwaine said.

"Do you trust you will make it back with me?" Rosilyn asked.

"I believe so… I do worry because I've never really had anything to lose until I found you," Gwaine said.

"I guess it's not guaranteed that we will both go back," Rosilyn sighed.

"What I have learned is that we are meant to be together… We should trust in that. Even if it would take me all my life, I would return to you," Gwaine said as he looked into Rosilyn's eyes.

"I would never last that long without you," Rosilyn said.

"Rosilyn, you must last that long… no matter if I make it or not our child will need you!"

"I do not wish to live in a world without you," Rosilyn said as she became increasingly emotional. Gwaine pulled Rosilyn to him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"We have to trust in our love, princess," Gwaine said taking a step back and looking into her eyes. Gwaine knew he may worry about this, but he wanted Rosilyn not to carry that same burden. Rosilyn put her arms around his neck.

"Hold me," Rosilyn said.

"Gladly," he said as he tightened his grip on her. Rosilyn heard a rumble. She laughed.

"Is that your stomach?"Rosilyn laughed.

"I think I am a bit hungry," he smiled.

"Let's go to the dining hall, you must keep up your strength."

"I do need that with you, princess!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rosilyn laughed.

"I do not know," Gwaine said as he looked over at the bed and raised his eyebrow. Rosilyn's mouth dropped open.

"Hey now!" She said as she playfully hit Gwaine's arm. "Are you complaining?" she teased.

"Not I," Gwaine smirked. "I think we should just go to the dining hall before you put ideas in my head!" he laughed. Rosilyn took Gwaine's hand.

"Shall we, my love?" Rosilyn asked as she smiled at him. Gwaine took Rosilyn's hand and led her to the door. They walked through the halls of the castle and Rosilyn took as much of it in as she could. She knew these were her last moments here… her last moments with her friends. They arrived at the Great Room and they stopped outside. Rosilyn leaned over to Gwaine and kissed him upon his cheek.

"This is where we had our first outing," Rosilyn smiled. Gwaine laughed.

"I remember more of the connection I felt with you, then anything else at that feast," Gwaine smiled. "When you ran your hands through my hair that night… I wanted to lift you up and take you to the bed," he admitted.

"Do you think I would have gone along with it?" she laughed.

"I feel you would have been willing."

"What makes you think that?" Rosilyn said softly.

"The way we looked at each other that night and ever time since," Gwaine leaned over and tenderly, brushed the locks of her red hair off her face. "I really think the reason I was always was so reckless was because I always knew something was missing in my life. I tried to fill that space with whatever I could. When I met you, I no longer felt I had that space I needed to fill," he said. Rosilyn smiled.

"I think I fill plenty of space now," Rosilyn said as she looked down at her tummy. Gwaine looked down at her stomach and placed his hand on it.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Rosilyn smiled. Gwaine placed his hand behind Rosilyn's back and led her into the room. When they walked in they noticed Arthur and a group of the knight's were seated at the table. They all stood to honor Rosilyn and Gwaine. Arthur approached them.

"I would be honored if your last meal in Camelot was shared with me," Arthur said.

"I would love that!" Rosilyn said. Arthur took Rosilyn's arm and led her to the seat. Gwaine took the seat next to her. The food was brought out and Gwaine got up and went to get a plate for both he and Rosilyn. Leon leaned over and whispered quietly to Rosilyn.

"I asked Lady Melodie for her hand," he said. Rosilyn's eyes got big and she squealed in excitement.

"I am sure she said yes!" Rosilyn smiled.

"She did. I am to be married by month's end," He smiled.

"That's going to be wonderful! You will be happy and have many children!" Rosilyn beamed.

"You think so?" Leon said.

"I know so," Rosilyn smiled. Leon looked at Rosilyn seriously and leaned in close to her.

"I am sure this will not be the last child you and Gwaine have either! The both of you seem to be very excited about having more from what I saw in the stable," he laughed. Rosilyn blushed.

"I don't know what it is…I can't keep my hands off of him," Rosilyn said.

"It's love!" Leon said seriously. Gwaine placed a plate in front of Rosilyn. He sat back down beside her. Percival was seated across from them.

"I hope the both of you have a good life," Percival said. Rosilyn could see he was choking back tears. Rosilyn knew how close Gwaine and Percival were. She watched as Percival moved his food around on his plate not eating much just trying to stay busy.

"Percy?" Rosilyn called. Rosilyn then smiled at him. Percival perked up. Percival saw Gwaine was busy filling his plate once again so he leaned forward to whisper to Rosilyn.

"You sure you haven't changed your mind yet?" Percival said. Rosilyn looked puzzled. "About us?" he laughed.

"I did, but I know it's too late now," Rosilyn said as she rubbed her stomach.

"I will love the baby and raise it as my own," Percival laughed. Gwaine placed his plate back at his seat and he looked at Percival.

"Are you trying to steal my wife?" Gwaine smirked.

"I was trying my luck!" Percival said as he winked at Rosilyn.

"I am glad we became close," Rosilyn smiled.

"I am too," Percival smiled. "I shall never forget you," he said. Rosilyn reached her hand across the table and took Percival's hand in hers.

"Of course you won't forget me. I will forever be the girl whose hair you had to hold back so she wouldn't get sick on it," Rosilyn laughed. Percival got serious.

"I would do anything for either of you," Percival said as he looked at them both. Gwaine ran his hand over his face trying to choke back the tears.

"Can I talk to you for a moment over there?" Gwaine asked Percival pointing to the far corner of the room. Gwaine had something to say to Percival, but he wanted for it to be private. Gwaine thought about what he wanted to say before he got over to the corner. Percival looked down at Gwaine. Gwaine looked down.

"I want to thank you. You looked out for Rosilyn when I was in a dark place and I can never make that up to you. She needed a friend and you were that friend. You were the person who woke me up and made sure I didn't throw away the chance with her. You told me to talk to her. I have had few friends in my life and I am glad to count you as one," Gwaine said. Percival went over and gave Gwaine the biggest bear hug. Gwaine smiled as he hugged him back.

"Take care and don't be stubborn!" Percival said. "Assume that she is always right!"

"Why am I to assume that?" Gwaine laughed.

"Because she probably is right," Percival laughed. Gwaine shook his head.

"You are probably, right!" Gwaine agreed.

"You know she's the best thing that's happened in your life, don't you?" Percival said.

"The best thing that happened in my life was being brought to Camelot. I met Rosilyn here and some of the greatest men, I will ever know," Gwaine said. Percival went over and hugged Gwaine.

"Try to limit your woman to just two at a time … Don't get too adventurous! You may hurt yourself," Gwaine laughed. Percival laughed and shook his head in agreement as they headed back to the table. Rosilyn was talking to Arthur when Gwaine came back up. Arthur looked up at Gwaine.

"Ah good, Gwaine! I have something for you!" Arthur said as he pulled out a sack and handed it to Gwaine.

"It's a late wedding gift," Arthur said.

"Thank you, Arthur," Gwaine said.

"Thank you very much," Rosilyn said.

"I cannot thank you enough for your service to Camelot," Arthur said as he put his arm out and shook Gwaine's hand. Arthur stood up and walked over to Rosilyn's chair. He knelt down next to her.

"You need to take care of this one, over here," he said motioning his head toward Gwaine.

"I will!" Rosilyn said.

"I will not soon forget either of you," Arthur smiled at Rosilyn and placed his hand atop hers. "Thank you, Rosilyn," Arthur stood back up and looked down at her. Rosilyn could tell he wanted to say more, but a room full of people and being king stopped him. Rosilyn got up and watched as Gwaine said goodbye to all his fellow knights. Rosilyn saw that Lancelot wasn't there. She was very emotional about leaving him behind. She knew he would always be in her heart.

Rosilyn looked down at her stomach and then back to Gwaine's goodbyes. She knew this had to be hard on her husband because it was even hard for her to watch. Rosilyn hugged Percival. He held onto her.

"If you ever change your mind… you know where I am," Percival said with a laugh.

"I do," Rosilyn said as she pulled Percival down to her level to kiss his cheek.

"I must be going now," Percival said. "I have patrol duty." Gwaine hugged him once again. Rosilyn could see the two were very emotional. Rosilyn took a deep breath. Gwaine took her hand. He walked Rosilyn out the door and pulled her to the side of the hall.

"I know you are trying to avoid this, but princess, when are you going to say goodbye to Lancelot?" Gwaine asked. Rosilyn looked at Gwaine's eyes.

"I do not know if I should," she said softly.

"Do you love him?" Gwaine asked.

"You know how I feel," she said.

"Do not leave someone you love, without saying goodbye," Gwaine said. Rosilyn shook her head. She knew she needed to talk to Lancelot. Gwaine called to one of the guards.

"Where is Sir Lancelot?" Gwaine asked him.

"Sir Gwaine, I believe, Sir Lancelot is on patrol until late this evening," he said.

"Would you like me to go out and find him?" Gwaine asked.

"No, I am afraid you may get hurt or something… I just don't want to take any chances I will lose you," Rosilyn begged. Gwaine at that moment realized that he knew he was the one she couldn't live without. Gwaine promised Rosilyn, he wouldn't go. Gwaine headed out and Rosilyn asked to stop by the stable. They headed down there hand in hand. Rosilyn grabbed a few carrots from the kitchen on the way. Rosilyn looked at Arabella. She walked to the young foal and kissed her on her muzzle. Rosilyn held a carrot below her mouth and watched as Arabella took it carefully.

"Arabella… you are so beautiful. Arthur promised me he would watch over you! I will miss you. You made me feel as though Gavin was still here. I wish I could take you. I do not wish to leave you. I just don't think time travel was made for horses," Rosilyn sighed. Gwaine reached over and stroked the beautiful horse's mane. Rosilyn felt a slight pain.

"Ouch," Rosilyn said as she sat down on a stool in the stable. Arabella jumped upon her stall door concerned for Rosilyn. Gwaine knelt down beside the stool. Gwaine tilted Rosilyn's head up.

"Are you okay?" he said.

"I believe it was just a false contraction," she said.

"Well, I hope it was … we need to get home before this baby comes," Gwaine worried. "Say goodbye to Arabella and then you need to lay down for a bit," he ordered. Rosilyn knew he was right she needed to relax. Rosilyn hugged the foal.

"I love you," Rosilyn said as she kissed her upon the muzzle once again.

"Come on, princess," Gwaine asked. Rosilyn started to walk, but Gwaine lifted her up and started to carry her up the stairs. Rosilyn felt bad she probably was a lot heavier than the last time he took her up these stairs.

"I'm sorry I am so hard to carry up the stairs now," Rosilyn said as she gripped his neck.

"I am sorry about nothing except wasted time with you," Gwaine said. Rosilyn reached up and brushed his hair off his face. He made it to the top of the stairs and placed her down so he could open the door. He unlocked the door and picked her back up and carried her to their bed. "Are you still having pains?" Gwaine asked.

"I haven't felt one really," Rosilyn said.

"What do you mean really?" Gwaine asked.

"I felt a small pain, but not like in the stable." Rosilyn said. Gwaine started to pace the room.

"Lay down for a bit and I'll stay up and watch over you," Gwaine said. Gwaine watched as the sun went down and it got later and later. He walked over to Rosilyn who was sleeping and kissed her upon her forehead. There was a knock on the door. Gwaine took a deep breath hoping it was Merlin. He opened the door and saw the young sorcerer outside. He grabbed Merlin by the shirt and tugged him inside. He whispered to his friend. Merlin could tell Gwaine seemed scared.

"She was having small pains," Gwaine whispered.

"You afraid the baby will be here soon?" Merlin asked.

"Yes… I am" Gwaine said.

"We will limit her walking and keep an eye on her," Merlin said. Merlin looked upon the sleeping woman. "You must go tonight."

"I know," Gwaine said.

"She seems fine so… we will take this as a good sign," Merlin said.

"Is this going to work?" Gwaine asked.

"It should work," Merlin said." Let's get her up and go," he added.

"She hasn't said goodbye to Lancelot yet," Gwaine said. Merlin sighed. He knew this would be important to her. "I will ready the horses and I will see if I can find him as I do. I will meet the both of you at the bottom of the castle stairs," Merlin said as he headed out the door. Gwaine nodded his head. He headed over to the bed and sat on the side. He brushed his hands across Rosilyn's cheek.

"Princess, it's time for us to leave," he said softly. Rosilyn sat up and tried to regain her focus. She rubbed her eyes and then saw Gwaine's smile. "Let's go, you have cooking lessons to get too," he smiled.

"I do, don't I?" Rosilyn smiled. Rosilyn remembered at that moment that she never did see Lancelot. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Rosilyn knew she would regret it if she never did though. Rosilyn thought to herself, _how do you say goodbye to someone you never want to lose. _Lancelot was more than a friend and she knew there were hardly words to express exactly how she felt. Gwaine was the one she had chosen, but Lancelot was never far from her mind. Rosilyn felt an intense bond with her once husband. Rosilyn tried to hide the sadness from Gwaine, but Gwaine could see it. Gwaine knew the importance his fellow knight had in Rosilyn's life. Rosilyn got up and slowly moving across the room. She cringed a little from a small cramp in her stomach, but did not wish to alarm Gwaine so she kept quiet. Rosilyn picked up her bag and walked toward the door where Gwaine waited. She turned back once to look at their bed and the rest of her room. Rosilyn let out a sigh as she left the room and headed toward the staircase. Gwaine placed his hand behind Rosilyn's back to be sure she was steady on the stairs. Rosilyn made it to the bottom and a few tears escaped her eyes. She knew this was the last time she would be in Camelot's castle. She took the last few steps to the outside and saw Merlin prepared with horses. Gwaine helped her onto Daisy and he went around to his horse. Merlin moved close to Gwaine.

"He's still not here… I don't think she will get her goodbye," Merlin whispered. Gwaine sighed. He knew this was going to be something that haunted Rosilyn once they left. Gwaine shook his head acknowledging what he had just said. Gwaine reached over and placed his hand on Rosilyn's knee. Rosilyn smiled. She looked at Gwaine and noticed he was in the outfit he was in from their first tavern date. It was his casual leather clothes that she found sexy.

"I'm glad you wore that," Rosilyn said.

"Why is that?" Gwaine laughed.

"It will come in handy at home," she winked.

"How is that?" He smirked.

"I'll show you later," Rosilyn smiled. Merlin rolled his eyes at their banter.

"Are you two love birds ready?" Merlin asked. Rosilyn looked around the courtyard hoping to see Lancelot but still no sign of him. Rosilyn kept looking back at Camelot. She wanted to remember it for all her life. When they passed the tavern, Rosilyn looked at Gwaine and smiled. Rosilyn had a tear run down her cheek. Gwaine saw her wipe it away.

"Princess, everything will be alright," Gwaine reassured her. Rosilyn placed her hand upon her stomach as she felt yet another small pain. Rosilyn closed her eyes and prayed that everything would be alright as Gwaine had said. Rosilyn looked up at the starry sky and caught a glimpse of a shooting star. Her mood filled with hope. She felt that was her sign. Rosilyn felt everything would indeed be alright.


	68. Chapter 69

Lancelot arrived back in Camelot and knew today was the day Rosilyn, was to leave. He never wanted this day to come. He had learned to accept her union with Gwaine. He just never wanted to be in a world without Rosilyn. Lancelot looked up in the sky at the stars. He walked to the overlook. He knew he would never stand at this spot again without feeling Rosilyn's presence with him. He tried to accept the fact he would never look upon her lovely face again at least not in his lifetime. Lancelot had always held his emotions in, but in this moment he couldn't do it any longer. He felt his eyes filled and tears stream down his cheek. Lancelot sat down upon the wall and thought about their time together. Lancelot remembered how hard he had fought the feeling of love he had felt for her. It was all he could do just to walk away from Rosilyn, once he realized, Gwaine was her choice. Lancelot smiled wishing the two of them had realized their dreams together. He wished they had the kids they wanted. She was realizing that life with Gwaine and not him. Lancelot wondered if he was always fated to suffer in love. He never blamed Rosilyn for what happened, because it was what he had asked for and he knew that. He lost Rosilyn because his duty came first. His duty to Camelot was what he had promised to Arthur. Lancelot wiped the tears from his face. He wished he had gotten to look upon Rosilyn once more before she had left.

"Sir Lancelot," a voice called in the distance. "Sir Lancelot," a voice yelled. Lancelot turned around and saw a guard running to him quickly.

"Yes," Lancelot said, pulling himself together quickly as the man approached. The guard was winded when he finally got to Lancelot.

"I have been looking everywhere for you," he said.

"What is it?" Lancelot asked.

"Merlin and Gwaine were looking for you," the guard said. "They left with Gwaine's wife," he added.

"How long ago did they leave?" Lancelot asked.

"About half hour ago or so," the man said.

"Thank you," Lancelot said. Lancelot realized if they asked for him it was for Rosilyn and he may hate to watch her leave but everything in him wanted to look upon her once again. He ran back to the stable and grabbed a horse from a knight about to go on patrol. "Sorry," he said as he hopped on and quickly bolted out of the stables and headed toward the lake. Lancelot prayed that he would make it there before she was gone. He rode quickly through town and to the woods that led to the lake. He closed his eyes. _Please do not let me miss this chance to see her once again,"_ Lancelot thought.


	69. Chapter 70

They arrived at the woods at the edge of the lake. Rosilyn looked around nervously. She was still upset that she hadn't said goodbye to Lancelot. Rosilyn was still suffering from the stomach cramps. Gwaine came up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Are you feeling well?" Gwaine asked. Rosilyn didn't want to worry him, so she gave him a smile and shook her head. Merlin placed the amulet down on the rock near Rosilyn and Gwaine. He paced back and forth along the edge of the water.

"This is where Lancelot found you," Merlin said. Rosilyn heard Lancelot's name and she felt like her heart had been torn out. She hadn't wanted to leave Camelot without saying goodbye, but she wasn't sure how Lancelot felt about it either. Rosilyn felt she had put Lancelot through enough. Her sadness at this point was being matched by the pain. She leaned against a tree to try to pull herself together. She realized that wasn't going to happen as she couldn't forget Lancelot. Rosilyn started to cry, but didn't want Gwaine to see. She hoped he wouldn't see her emotional state. She started remembering Lancelot in every sense. Rosilyn remembered her first moments in Camelot and Lancelot was so much a part of them. He had sat with her until she fell asleep so she was not alone. He was the first to take her for her first look around the castle and down to the practice fields. The memories were killing her slowly. Rosilyn now was sobbing. Gwaine and Merlin were at the lakeside as Merlin prepared him for what was to come. Gwaine and Merlin were talking and heard Rosilyn sniffling. Gwaine quickly ran back to the woods and pulled Rosilyn close to him. Rosilyn hated that she was doing this and Gwaine had to know why it was happening.

"Princess, do not cry," Gwaine said as he held Rosilyn. Gwaine pulled Rosilyn up against him. Her head nestled against his chest muffled her sobs. He wasn't sure what to say to her. He had to try to make sure they could say goodbye. He saw a shadow in the distance riding toward them. Gwaine saw by the silhouette it appeared to be Lancelot, still in uniform. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Princess, look behind you," Gwaine smiled as he tilted her chin up. Rosilyn wiped the tears from her eyes and turned around. She smiled as she saw Lancelot riding up. Gwaine gave a big smile to his fellow knight. Lancelot quickly hopped off the horse and nervously walked up to them. Gwaine gripped Rosilyn's hand and whispered in her ear. "Princess… I'm going to give the two of you some privacy," Gwaine said as he reached over and shook Lancelot's hand. Gwaine walked toward Merlin at the lake side. Lancelot looked down at the ground.

"I do not even know where to start," he said. Lancelot reached over to stroke Rosilyn's hair."I'm going to miss you," Lancelot said.

"I will miss you too," Rosilyn whispered. Rosilyn spoke quietly not because she was afraid for Gwaine to hear, but because she was afraid if she spoke out loud her heart would break more.

"I was not sure if you wanted to see me before you left," he said.

"I did, but I didn't know how to I say goodbye to a man that is so special," Rosilyn confessed as she wept. Lancelot reached his hand up to Rosilyn's face.

"Please do not cry… I'm barely holding myself together," he said. "I realize that although you won't be here with me," he breathed in trying to hold back his emotion. He continued, "You will never leave me…" Lancelot said pointing to his head. He closed his eyes. "I will never let you go…" he said. "I will never let you go…" he repeated. Rosilyn took a step closer to him. She saw the shimmer of the tear running down his cheek in the moonlight.

"Do not give up on love, my knight," Rosilyn said. She placed her hand upon his chest. Tears streamed down Lancelot's face just feeling Rosilyn's touch. He knew he would never feel her soft touch again and his hand trembled as he reached for her. He placed his hand on the back of Rosilyn's head. Rosilyn stepped forward and closed her eyes as she stepped into his arms. She took in the feel of his embrace. Lancelot gripped Rosilyn tightly. She pulled him even tighter. "I love you to the stars and back," Rosilyn said softly.

"I love you, to the stars and beyond," Lancelot said. "My love will always reach you no matter how far from me, you may be and no matter how many years separate us…" he added. Rosilyn looked into his eyes from just a heartbeat apart. She placed her cheek upon his and felt their tears running down both of their cheeks. Rosilyn pulled her cheek from his and looked into his eyes. She rubbed his cheek and moved her lips toward his… she gently kissed him upon the lips lightly and then moved to his cheek and kissed him again this time leaving her lips upon for a much longer time. Lancelot pulled Rosilyn against him. He tilted her head up to look at him. "Take care of yourself," he smiled. He wiped the tears from her cheek.

"Do not forget me," Rosilyn smiled.

"I could never forget any of it," Lancelot assured Rosilyn.

"Hold on," Rosilyn said. She fumbled in her bag. She grabbed her iPod and handed it to Lancelot. "I want you to keep it," She said.

"It is important to you," Lancelot said as he looked down at it. Rosilyn placed her hand atop his. "So are you," she said. Lancelot kissed Rosilyn upon her forehead as he looked over at the lake over her shoulder, knowing the time for her to leave was soon. Rosilyn reached up and rubbed her thumb down Lancelot's face.

"You can get it back to me somehow," Rosilyn smiled. Lancelot had a smile come across his face. He knew that he would move heaven and earth to return it to her.

"I will take good care of it," Lancelot said. Rosilyn closed her eyes. "Sir Knight, you always do," she smiled. Rosilyn took a step back still holding Lancelot's hand. She didn't want to let him go. She kept looking at him not saying a word. Merlin looked and saw that Rosilyn needed some help to refocus her. Merlin ran over to the woods. He saw the way the both of them were standing there. He knew neither knew what to do now.

"Rosilyn, we must get ready," Merlin urged. Rosilyn looked to Gwaine who was standing at the water's edge. She smiled at him. She looked back at Lancelot and then up at the stars.

"Every time I look at them, I will think of you," Rosilyn said.

"Every time I look at them, I will feel you," Lancelot smiled.

"I love you," Rosilyn whispered. Lancelot walked back to Rosilyn and gave her a tight embrace.

"Take care of Gwaine and that little one," Lancelot smiled as he peered down at her stomach. He then looked over at Gwaine. Lancelot could tell it was nearing time for her to go. "I love you," he whispered into Rosilyn's ear. Lancelot knew the only way Rosilyn would let him go was if he walked away. Lancelot kissed Rosilyn on her cheek lingering there. Merlin watched as the pair said goodbye. Lancelot turned to leave and as he got to his horse he turned and smiled at Rosilyn once again. Merlin placed his arm around Rosilyn and picked up the amulet and led her to the water's edge. He looked up at the moon and knew the time was almost upon them.

"I will miss you both," Merlin smiled.

"I have a feeling Camelot is better off without me," Gwaine laughed. Rosilyn winced with another pain once again. Gwaine and Merlin didn't notice.

"Well, I think the hallway your room is on will be much quieter!" Merlin jested. Rosilyn started to laugh. She never expected Merlin would say that.

"Merlin," Rosilyn yelled.

"You seemed to interrupt quite a few times, if I recall," Gwaine smirked.

"No one can say the two of you aren't in love," Merlin laughed.

"Merlin, be good. Thank you for everything. I love all of my friends here in Camelot and you have always been there for me," Rosilyn smiled. Rosilyn walked to Merlin and kissed him upon his cheek. Gwaine went over to Merlin and shook his hand and then put his arm around him and pulled him into a hug.

"I somehow feel I will see the two of you yet again!" Merlin smiled.

"You do?" Rosilyn asked.

"Well, I hope I will," Merlin said. Rosilyn went to Gwaine and kissed him.

"My prince, you need to be there beside me," Rosilyn worried. Gwaine kissed her forehead.

"Princess, I won't abandon you," Gwaine reassured. "I will always fight to be with you," he said. Rosilyn reached up and wiped a tear from her face. She situated her bag on her shoulder. Merlin handed the pair the amulet and placed it to where it was in both of their hands and wrapped the chain of the necklace binding the two together.

"You both will need to move your hands into the water at the same time." Merlin instructed them. Rosilyn closed her eyes. Gwaine stepped forward and kissed her. Rosilyn felt a sense of calm sweep over her. Rosilyn smiled and opened her eyes. Merlin looked up at the moon. He breathed out a slow breath. "It is time," Merlin said. Gwaine looked to be sure their hands were intertwined and both holding the amulet.

"Princess… here comes our adventure," he smiled. Gwaine pulled Rosilyn against him tightly and they both crouched down. Merlin stood nearby and looked on.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Rosilyn asked.

"Never more sure of anything in my life," Gwaine said. Gwaine gripped her hand tightly. "Let's go home, princess," he said as he nodded his head and they both placed the amulet into the water. Merlin got knocked off his feet by a pulse of energy. He couldn't see due to the bright light. He just prayed they both went. He slowly sat up and looked and his friends were nowhere to be seen. He looked up at the stars and the moon. He looked back at the water.

"Take care, my friends," Merlin whispered with a smile upon his face. Merlin turned to head back to the horses. Lancelot stood at the edge of the wooded area. "I had a feeling you stuck around," Merlin said.

"I couldn't leave her," Lancelot said.

"She didn't want to leave you, either," Merlin said.

"She has her dream she wished for now," Lancelot said. "Rosilyn wanted a family. She wanted a deep love and someone who would love her for her," Lancelot said. They both stared out at the lake and Lancelot glanced up at the stars. "Merlin, I can still feel her," Lancelot said.

"She will still feel you, too," Merlin smiled. Lancelot climbed upon his horse to start the ride back to the castle, he turned around once again to look at the lake. He had never seen a night with more stars shining bright or with more moonlight. He remembered the iPod pulling it out and looking through the pictures until he came to the shots of them on their wedding and honeymoon. The vision of Rosilyn once again filled his head.

"Merlin, what is it with love that would have us lay our lives on the line? That would have us give everything in our world for them, and we wouldn't trade one minute of any of it, for all the gold in all the kingdoms?" Lancelot asked.

"I do not know. Not everyone will get to experience the love you refer to…" Merlin said. Merlin placed his hand upon his friends back. "You did even if for a mere moments in your life."

"I wouldn't trade any of it," Lancelot said. He then looked up at the stars and closed his eyes. Lancelot look a deep breath in and leaned back. Lancelot realized love is infinite… Rosilyn was many hundreds of years from him but their love wasn't dead. Their love would always live on… in their hearts and in their souls.


	70. Chapter 71

"Young lady…young lady," a voice called. Rosilyn could hear a male voice calling. Her vision was so blurred. She forced her eyes open. She couldn't focus on anything quite yet.

"I think she's waking up," a female voice said. Rosilyn struggled to open her eyes. She felt someone brushing back her hair soothingly. "It's okay," the woman said. Rosilyn heard a kettle whistle and the woman quickly went to the kitchen to pull it off the stove. Rosilyn was starting to see figures come into focus. She wondered what was going on. She could hear the sound of a television in the background. Rosilyn propped her head up quickly. She looked tried to focus to be sure Camelot hadn't been just a dream. Rosilyn still couldn't see so she put her hand upon her stomach and felt her pregnant belly. Rosilyn felt a sense of relief come over her as she felt the roundness. Rosilyn then started to panic. She thought_ Gwaine is not here!_ Rosilyn started to cry. Her vision was now returned and nowhere did she see her husband. The man looked on at the red haired woman and saw her panic.

"It will be fine, my dear," the man said. Rosilyn didn't want to live without Gwaine. She couldn't live without him. Rosilyn wiped the many tears that were falling. "We found you near the lake, while the wife and I were on a walk," the man said. Rosilyn closed her eyes tightly. She didn't want to be in this world or any other without Gwaine.

"What did you say to her, she's crying?" The woman asked her husband.

"I really haven't said much," the man said. The man looked at Rosilyn once again.

"I sent your husband to the bathroom to wash his hands, they had gotten muddy when he lifted you up," the woman said. Rosilyn perked up. She wiped the tears off her face and quickly sat up.

"My husband…" Rosilyn smiled.

"I wished I perked up like that about you," the woman said to her husband. Rosilyn's feet felt like there were a bit asleep.

"Maybe if I looked like that man, you would!" the man laughed.

"It wouldn't hurt!" she said. The woman then looked at Rosilyn. "He carried you all the way from the lake to the house," she said. Rosilyn's feet felt a bit steadier and she went to stand up.

"Let me help you, dear," the man said. Rosilyn stood up and felt her regain the strength in her legs.

"Where is my husband?" Rosilyn asked softly.

"He's up those stairs, first door on the left," the woman said.

"Thank you," Rosilyn said. Rosilyn walked up the stairs slowly being sure to hold the railing on the way up. She took a deep breath before she rounded the corner into the bathroom. She closed her eyes as she did. She opened them to see Gwaine standing in the bathroom confused on what he was supposed to do. He stared at the shower, the toilet, and the sink. Gwaine turned and saw Rosilyn and gave a big smile.

"Princess, I have a lot to learn," he laughed. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I am," she smiled.

Rosilyn walked over to the sink and turned it on. Gwaine placed his hands under the water and Rosilyn put some soap in her hand and then rubbed it on Gwaine's dirty skin. Rosilyn was still feeling cramping and she tried her best to hide it. Rosilyn knew there was a lot for Gwaine to know in this new world.

"That's a sink. You use this one to wash your hands and brush your teeth. She walked over to the bathtub. This is a bathtub," she said.

"Guessing the water comes out up there," Gwaine said pointing up. "Maybe we can use that one together?" Gwaine smiled.

"Yes, and I would love to!" Rosilyn smiled. "And this is the toilet," she said.

"Guessing, I know what that does," Gwaine smiled. Rosilyn smiled then she reached over and flushed the toilet. Gwaine looked at the light fixture in the bathroom. Rosilyn walked to the wall and flipped the switch off and then back on. Gwaine thought the light was brilliant. You didn't need to light a torch or to burn a candle. You just moved a lever and it turned on. Rosilyn felt a sharp cramp and winced. Rosilyn then felt a small pop and a gush of fluid.

"Oh no," Rosilyn said.

"Are you okay?" Gwaine worried.

"Gwaine, I think we need to go to a hospital," Rosilyn said.

"A what?" he asked.

"Our child is coming… it's going to be early," Rosilyn cried. Gwaine picked Rosilyn up and quickly carried her down the stairs. The couple was seated in front of the television and saw Gwaine's panicked expression. "Can someone please take me to the hospital?" Rosilyn asked.

"Oh, dear heavens!" the lady said. "Bernard, get your keys! We need to take her to the hospital!"

"Come on then… let's get a move on it," he said. Bernard ran to his car. He quickly opened the door for Gwaine and Gwaine sat Rosilyn upon the seat next to him. She lay down because it seemed to ease her pain. Rosilyn laid her head in Gwaine's lap. He stroked Rosilyn's hair. Rosilyn could see Gwaine was very nervous. "Come on, Adele, let's go!" Bernard said as his wife walked to the car.

"I had to get my purse and their bags," she said. She got in and buckled up. She looked back at Gwaine. "Is this your first time being a daddy?" she smiled.

"Yes, it is… that I am aware of," Gwaine answered seriously. Bernard started to laugh.

"I like him very much," Bernard said. He looked in the rear view mirror at Gwaine. "Were you heading to a costume party?" He asked.

"Yes," Rosilyn said quickly.

"I like the costumes very much," Bernard added. Rosilyn got a very bad cramp. She cried out. Gwaine became very concerned. He rubbed the top of Rosilyn's hand. "Do not worry, daddy, this is quite normal," Bernard said to Gwaine.

"I think her contractions are around 3 minutes apart," Adele said. "We are almost there, dear," Adele said as she reached back and rubbed Rosilyn's forehead.

"My baby will be too early," Rosilyn said. Adele looked at Rosilyn surprised.

"How far along are you?" Adele asked.

"Eight and a half months," Rosilyn said.

Adele looked at Rosilyn and said "it will be fine, dear. Many babies are born early and do very well," she added. Gwaine leaned down and kissed Rosilyn. Gwaine placed his hand in Rosilyn's and interlocked his fingers with hers. Rosilyn felt another contraction coming. She squeezed Gwaine's hand tightly.

"Princess, you are quite strong," Gwaine laughed nervously. All he wanted is to get Rosilyn to keep calm. The calmer he was the more she seemed to relax. Gwaine ran his fingers through her hair. Bernard pulled up to the hospital emergency room door and Adele got out and flagged down an orderly to get a wheelchair for Rosilyn. Rosilyn started to breathe quickly. She felt she needed to push soon.

"We must hurry! I feel I need to push!" Rosilyn said. Adele grabbed both of their bags and handed them to Gwaine. Gwaine followed behind the orderly and they all walked to the registration desk with Adele.

"We have a woman in labor, she needs a room now, she feels she needs to push," Adele said. Adele looked down at Rosilyn. "What's your last name, dear?" Adele asked.

"O'Rourke, Rosilyn O'Rourke," she said as another contraction hit. Rosilyn bent down in pain. She gripped the sides of the wheelchair. Rosilyn started to cry. "We haven't gotten anything for the baby yet!" she sobbed. Gwaine crouched down beside her and tilted Rosilyn's head up to look at him.

"Everything will be fine, princess," Gwaine smiled. Adele looked on over Gwaine's shoulder.

"Why weren't you this supportive through the birth of our three kids?" Adele snapped at Bernard who had just come in from parking the car.

"Your mother was there and wouldn't let me near you!" Bernard laughed. Adele grabbed a piece of paper at the check in desk and wrote their number on it. She handed it to Gwaine. Gwaine placed the number in his bag.

"Give us a ring when she delivers, so we know she is doing well," Adele said.

"I got it, a ring," Gwaine repeated not fully understanding. The orderly started to push Rosilyn toward the elevator. Gwaine ran to catch up. Gwaine didn't understand what this box they were all inside of but he felt it start to move and he leaned against the wall of it. The doors opened and they were met by a woman in all white. She grabbed the wheelchair and quickly pushed it into a room. She looked down at Rosilyn.

"We need to get you in this hospital gown, that is certainly a beautiful dress you are wearing though," the nurse said. Rosilyn felt another contraction. Rosilyn bent down once again. "Once your contraction is done then we will change your clothing," the woman smiled. Rosilyn shook her head. "Daddy, go change into this," she asked Gwaine, handing him blue scrubs. "There is a bathroom right there," she said. Gwaine walked to the bathroom. He looked inside and saw the lever on the wall and flipped it up. It instantly brought light into that room. Gwaine took off his jacket and his tunic and unfolded the new items. He placed it on over his head and then removed his boots and trouser's. He placed the new cloth trousers on. He looked at the socks that were left and realized they must be socks and shoes so he placed them on and gathered his belongings and folded them. Gwaine got back out there just in time for Rosilyn to have yet another contraction. Gwaine quickly walked to her side and held her hand. Rosilyn looked to the door as it opened and saw a doctor come in.

"Hello, I am Doctor McKenzie," the man said. Rosilyn started to have another contraction.

"I need to push," Rosilyn said. The doctor reached his hand under the gown and checked her cervix.

"She's fully dilated," he said. The nurse nodded her head. "Rosilyn, we are bringing you into the delivery room," he said. The nurse told Gwaine to go ahead, and to quickly wash his hands while they get Rosilyn ready to transport. Rosilyn looked at Gwaine as he walked into the bathroom. He looked and saw soap. He did as Rosilyn had done and washed his hands and then went back out into the room. "Let's go dad!" The doctor said. He patted the side of the gurney so, Gwaine knew he could walk beside Rosilyn.

"Here you go, put these on," the nurse said handing Gwaine a couple items. Gwaine looked at them confused. "Here let me do this for you," the nurse said. "I always assume other people use this stuff as much as us. She placed the surgical mask over his nose and mouth and then placed the other cloth over his head covering his hair. "You have lovely hair," she said.

"Thank you," Gwaine said. "I am rather nervous," Gwaine said.

"Every man that comes in here is!" She laughed. The doctor and nurse started to push her gurney to the delivery room. Gwaine walked beside Rosilyn and looked down at her. Rosilyn started to have another contraction. Gwaine leaned over her gurney as they headed down the hall to the delivery room.

"It will be okay, I am here" Gwaine said. Rosilyn looked up at Gwaine and had a flash of memory. Rosilyn remembered this was one of her visions.

"It was you," Rosilyn said softly.

"What, princess?" Gwaine asked.

"It was you I saw in my visions,I thought it was a doctor, but it was always you," Rosilyn smiled. Rosilyn gripped the sides of the gurney once again. "I need to push," she said as the doctor pushed the gurney through the door.

"Hold on one more minute, Rosilyn" the doctor said. A man in scrubs walked into the delivery room and handed the doctor a file. He flipped through it and talked to the nurse for a minute. "Okay, Rosilyn, when you feel the next contraction, I need you to push down," the doctor said. Rosilyn knew it was starting to happen once again. The nurse lifted the back of the gurney so Rosilyn could sit up to bare down and push. Gwaine took Rosilyn's hand.

"Let's do this," Rosilyn whispered. The doctor placed Rosilyn's feet in the stirrups and he watched the monitor she was hooked up to and he could see the contraction was about to start.

"Here we go, Rosilyn," the doctor said. The doctor watched and when he saw it reach its peak he said "Push.." Rosilyn gripped Gwaine's hand and pushed down the best she could. Rosilyn felt a lot of pressure. The doctor felt to check where the baby was. "I can feel a head," he said. Gwaine smiled at Rosilyn.

"You are doing so well," Gwaine said. Rosilyn looked at him and smiled.

"Here we go again, Rosilyn," the doctor said once again. "Get ready," he said. Rosilyn felt the contraction building and it hurt so much. "Push, a big push!" the doctor said. Rosilyn took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could. The doctor reached down and grabbed the suction."Heads out," he said as he suctioned out the baby's nose and mouth. "Ready to push again?" He asked Rosilyn. Rosilyn looked at Gwaine.

"I love you," Gwaine said. Rosilyn smiled at him. Gwaine saw the doctor ready for the next push so he placed his arm behind Rosilyn. Rosilyn leaned against him. Rosilyn could feel the contraction building. She leaned forward and started to push.

"Push…push…push….hard," the doctor said. Rosilyn pushed as hard as she could. Rosilyn started to stop. "Push, Rosilyn! Push!" the doctor said. Rosilyn pushed hard against the doctor's hand. "Your baby is about to come out," the doctor smiled. Rosilyn kept pushing. Rosilyn felt a sudden release of fluid. "Good job! He is out!" the doctor announced. They heard the baby let out a loud cry. Gwaine leaned over and kissed Rosilyn.

"It's a boy," Gwaine smiled. The doctor held up the baby boy.

"He's a really good size for a twin," the doctor said as he clipped the cord. Gwaine and Rosilyn got their first look at their son at that time. Rosilyn pulled Gwaine to her. She whispered, "did he just say twins?"

"I think that is what he said," Gwaine smiled. Rosilyn was in shock. She couldn't imagine two babies. Gwaine thought this was sure to be quite an adventure and he loved adventure. The nurse handed Gwaine his son swaddled in a warm towel. "What's his name?" she asked Gwaine. Gwaine looked down upon his son's face. He looked at Rosilyn.

"It is Gavin," Gwaine said. Gwaine held baby Gavin down to look at his mother.

"He's so beautiful," Rosilyn sobbed. "He has so much brown hair, just like his daddy," Rosilyn said. Rosilyn felt another contraction coming. The nurse came over and offered to take Gavin to have him checked again.

"Get ready to push, Rosilyn," said Doctor McKenzie. Rosilyn went through this labor fairly quickly. Rosilyn did her final push. "We have a girl!" the doctor shouted. "Obviously, she takes after mommy, red hair and all!"He smiled as he held the baby girl up.

"Isabella," Rosilyn smiled. Gwaine leaned down and kissed his wife. Rosilyn heard Isabella stretch her lungs with a strong cry. They quickly took Isabella to a table to check her out and wrap her up. The nurse swaddled the baby girl in a warm towel before handing her to Rosilyn. Rosilyn started to cry again. Gwaine placed his arm around Rosilyn.

"Oh, little Gavin has a birthmark!" the nurse said as she placed a diaper on him. "It looks like a bird or…" the nurse searched her mind for what she thought fit. Rosilyn's eyes perked up.

"A hawk?" Rosilyn asked.

"That's it!" the nurse said. Rosilyn and Gwaine looked at each other.

"How is this possible?" Gwaine asked Rosilyn. Rosilyn shrugged her shoulders. Gwaine teared up. He looked at their daughter and then walked over to look at his son. The nurse pointed out his birthmark. It was perfectly in the same spot as Gavin's had been. Gwaine reached down and touched his son's hand. Baby Gavin gripped Gwaine's finger with his hand. "Little Gavin, we will give you a good life," Gwaine smiled. Gwaine turned to Rosilyn and shook his head.

"Can I hold him?" Rosilyn asked. The nurse quickly swaddled him. She handed baby Gavin to Gwaine and went to Rosilyn and took her daughter to be checked. Gwaine carefully walked to Rosilyn with Gavin. Rosilyn opened the blanket to look at the birthmark. She was amazed at what she saw on him. "I can't believe you're back," Rosilyn whispered. Rosilyn rubbed her finger across his cheek. Rosilyn looked up at Gwaine. "He flew back to us," Rosilyn cried.

"He never left us," Gwaine said. He reached over and wiped Rosilyn's tears. "They are both so beautiful," Gwaine said. The nurse brought baby Isabella back. "I put identification bracelets on the babies. I need to place one on both of your wrists too," the nurse said as she walked to Rosilyn. Rosilyn held out her arm as they placed each band on their wrists. Gwaine saw what she did and did the same. He looked down at the bracelets. He looked at Rosilyn's wrist and then at his babies, Gwaine realized this bracelet linked them as a family.

"Daddy would you like to hold your daughter?" the nurse asked. Gwaine shook his head. Gwaine sat down on a chair and carefully took her. He looked at the babies and then at Rosilyn.

"Our family," Gwaine whispered. Rosilyn and Gwaine held their babies as long as they could.

"Rosilyn, we are going to move you back to your room soon," the doctor said. "You can spend more time with the babies in there and then we will take them to the nursery for observation for a few hours. Your record shows that you were thirty four weeks, we like to keep babies that are born early in the nursery to be observed," he said.

Rosilyn wondered what the nurse meant by my records. She was in Camelot and she had no records so she was a bit confused, but she just wanted rest at this point."Okay, whatever you find is best, thank you," Rosilyn said. Rosilyn felt extremely tired anyway so she could use the sleep. The sun was about to come up. She knew Gwaine also had to be exhausted. Rosilyn was moved back to her room and was transferred to a bed. She was extremely sore. Gwaine and Rosilyn spent some time with their babies before handing the pair off to the nurse. Rosilyn started to nod off and didn't want to sleep without Gwaine so she slid over and patted the bed.

"I thought you would never ask," he laughed. Rosilyn curled up with him. Gwaine finally had time to think about how much the world had changed for him. This was certainly extremely different than what he was used to. Gwaine looked down at Rosilyn and realized that some things were still the same no matter what day and time they were in. His love for Rosilyn had not only grown, it had also multiplied by two. Gwaine kissed Rosilyn's head and drifted off to sleep with his wife in his arms.


	71. Chapter 72

"Gwaine awoke to the sound of the door creaking open. He heard a slight whimper. He looked up and saw a nurse pushing a bassinet into the room.

"Daddy, would you like to feed your son?" the nurse asked. Gwaine wondered how he could feed the child. He looked at the nurse puzzled. She held up a bottle to him. Your wife said she was bottle feeding?" the nurse asked. Gwaine nodded his head even though he wasn't sure what it meant.

"I've never done this before," he said. She picked up Gavin and walked over to the side of the bed. She gently laid Gavin in Gwaine's arms. Gwaine looked down at his son who had now stopped whimpering since he was secure in his father's arms. Gwaine held him very gently.

"You won't break him," the nurse smiled.

"He's so small though," Gwaine whispered.

"He's actually a very good size for being early and a twin," she said. She picked up the bottle and walked back to Gwaine's side. "The doctor even commented on how healthy both of your children were," she smiled. The nurse handed Gwaine the bottle. "What you need to do is make sure you have him somewhat upright when you feed him, like this," she said. "And you place the nipple in his mouth," She said as she watched him follow her direction.

"Like this?" He asked.

"Oh, very much like that," she said. "When he is about halfway done with the bottle, you will need to burp him," she instructed. "To burp him you will want to lean him on your shoulder and pat his back and rub until he burps," she added.

"Okay," Gwaine said nervously.

"I will leave you to feed him. If you have any problems then use the nurse call button," she said as she showed him where it was. Gwaine looked down into Gavin's eyes. Gwaine could see his former pupil in this little baby.

"I'm not sure how this happened," Gwaine said. Gwaine had a tear roll down his face. "I don't know how, but I wouldn't trade you for anything in this world," he choked up. "You're a miracle," Gwaine said.

"He is a miracle… and a last ditch effort," a familiar voice said. Gwaine looked up seeking out from where this voice came. A figure stepped into the light.

"Merlin!" Gwaine said happily. Rosilyn heard Gwaine and sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her mouth dropped open and she smiled really big.

"What are you doing, here?" Rosilyn asked.

"Oh, is that anyway to greet your friend," Merlin smiled. He placed a bag at the end of the bed.

"You came here with us?" Gwaine asked.

"No, I didn't," He answered.

"How are you here than?" Rosilyn asked. Merlin walked to Gwaine's side and looked down at baby Gavin. He ran his finger across the baby's cheek.

"I have been here," he answered.

"How have you been here?" Rosilyn asked. Gwaine and Rosilyn both looked at Merlin curiously. Merlin seemed a bit different than when they had left him. He had a much more modern look. He wore a black tee shirt and black wrist bands. He looked as young as he did when she left Camelot. He still had his boyish grin.

"Rosilyn, have you ever wondered who sent you back in time to Camelot?" Merlin asked.

"Well, I assumed it was an accident because I found the amulet and it just happened," Rosilyn said.

"None of this was an accident," Merlin said. "A prophecy said my apprentice would be born to a lady out of time and a knight of Camelot. I was to place the amulet under a rock in the land which was once Camelot. I was told this would change the past as well as the present. Rosilyn, that rock you found that amulet under was also the one Gwaine had used to mark Gavin's grave. When Gavin died and I tied his soul to your necklace and your bracelet, that way if the both of you produced a child it would be with the soul of that boy you both adored. It would be a rebirth for him. He would be back with the two people that loved him. I know it's difficult to understand but the baby whom you have there is Gavin. He will look slightly different but you will see the same characteristics. He will have magic. It will be powerful," Merlin said.

"Our baby?" Rosilyn said. She looked down at Gavin. Merlin nodded his head. "And what of our daughter?" she asked.

"She probably will have some magic too," he said. Merlin handed Gwaine a bag. "There are clothes in the bag as well as a few odds and ends, you may need," he said. He takes out a large envelope and hands it to Gwaine. This will help you fit into this world," Merlin said. Gwaine slid the contents out onto the bed in front of him. Rosilyn leaned over and picked them up. Merlin had made him a birth certificate, ID card, passport, and a pile of cash.

"Oh good, we can afford rent for a hotel or apartment," Rosilyn said.

"Oh, no!" Merlin said as he tossed Rosilyn keys. Rosilyn looked at him confused. "Those are for your house," Merlin smiled.

"Oh!" Rosilyn smiled. "We can use the money to take a taxi to our house," she said.

"No need! You will have a car come pick you up on the time of your release from the hospital and take you to your home. I made sure it was in the country. You two need your privacy," he teased.

"Hey!" Rosilyn giggled.

"Oh… please! You know that is true!" Merlin smirked. Gwaine nodded agreeing with Merlin. Rosilyn looked down at Gavin.

"We have two children now… it will be harder to make time for fun," Rosilyn said. Gwaine shook his head and smirked. Rosilyn looked and could see Gwaine was disagreeing with her. "What?" Rosilyn teasingly hissed.

"I will make time for it," Gwaine smirked. "Maybe Uncle Merlin can come over and sit with the babies for us!" Gwaine laughed.

"Oh, this I would pay to see," Rosilyn joked. Merlin shook his head negative. "I think you need to bond with your apprentice," Rosilyn smiled. Gwaine had just finished burping Gavin and hand motioned Merlin over to him.

"You can hold him," Gwaine said. Merlin seemed very hesitant. He walked slowly toward Gwaine and Gavin. "He's a baby, he doesn't bite," Gwaine teased. Merlin looked down at Gavin and put out his arms. Gwaine placed his son gently into Merlin's hands. Merlin looked down into Gavin's eyes.

"Hi there little one!" Merlin smiled. Merlin could feel the energy from Gavin coursing through him. "You are a cute one and will be quite powerful as well one day!" They heard loud cries coming from outside in the hallway. The door opened and the nurse came in to the room with another bassinet. The baby was quite vocal. Gwaine and Rosilyn laughed.

"I think the lovely Isabella is ready for her feeding," the nurse said.

"I think she sounds like her daddy when he hasn't eaten," Rosilyn teased. Gwaine looked at Rosilyn.

"I am quite hungry," he smiled. Merlin looked down and baby Gavin was now asleep soundly. Merlin gently laid him in the bassinet.

"Merlin, can you take my husband to the cafeteria and make sure he eats," Rosilyn smiled.

"Certainly! Get dressed my friend, you have a new world to explore out here," Merlin said as he patted Gwaine upon his back.

"I am up to the challenge," he said.

"You always have been," Rosilyn smiled. Rosilyn looked down at Isabella as she fed her and looked back at Gwaine and mouthed the words "I love you" to him.

"I love you too, my princess," he whispered so not to wake his sleeping son. Gwaine stood in the doorway and looked back at his family and took a deep breath before heading out. He found more love in this new world then he had ever had before.


	72. Chapter 73

Rosilyn held Gavin while Gwaine carried Isabella on the way out of the hospital to the awaiting car. The driver got out and helped open the doors and made sure the babies were buckled into their car seats properly. Gwaine looked at the car with a grin on his face and laughed. "Nice," he said.

"Glad you like it," said the driver. "It stays with you," he added. Rosilyn looked surprised.

"Wow, a SUV!" Rosilyn exclaimed. The driver started the car and pulled onto the road. The driver cleared his throat to get her attention. Rosilyn looked up at him.

"There are two vehicles," the man said. The driver opened the glove box and pulled out a paper. This vehicle is registered to "Gwaine O'Rourke," he said as he handed the paper to Gwaine who was seated in the front.

"It looks like someone will be getting driving lessons!" Rosilyn laughed. Gwaine looked out the front window in amazement at the buildings and vehicles. He looked into the sky and saw the planes.

"This kingdom is very busy!" He said. Rosilyn unbuckled and put her arms around Gwaine from the back. He kissed her cheek.

"How are they doing?" Gwaine said as he looked back at the two car seats. Rosilyn smiled.

"They are asleep! That's one thing you can count of with babies… they fall asleep when riding in a car," she laughed.

"Well now I know how we will get our time together," Gwaine laughed. Gwaine then leaned back in his seat and took in everything around him. It was very so very different. He couldn't make out much of anything from the days in Camelot. He was baffled how things could change so quickly for him but it was well over a thousand years for the land. Gwaine noticed there was more land out where they were now and less houses.

"Sir? Is our house in the country?" Rosilyn asked.

"Yes, mam, it is," he said. "Merlin, made sure everything was taken care of, even down to the furniture and decorations." He added.

"Are there two cribs?" Rosilyn laughed. The driver glanced up in his mirror and smiled.

"It is all taken care of," he smirked. He turned off the main road onto a smaller dirt road. It was tree lined and very quaint. The trees opened up at the end to a lovely sight, a stone cottage. It was obviously very new. "Welcome home," the driver said.

"Oh, my," Rosilyn wept. Gwaine turned around in his seat and stroked the side of her face. Gwaine tried to think of something to make her laugh.

"Umm… it's not quite Camelot, but I think we will manage," he winked. The driver laughed and Rosilyn followed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It's so beautiful!" Rosilyn said excitedly. She saw the front door open and Merlin walked out.

"Did I do alright?" the sorcerer yelled. Rosilyn was still trying to get used to this modern look on Merlin. Rosilyn ran over to him and give him a big hug and a kiss. "Do you want to come see?" He asked motioning to the house. Rosilyn looked back at the car, wondering about the babies. Gwaine smiled at her.

"Princess, I will watch them," Gwaine offered. Merlin waved Gwaine to him.

"The babies will be fine, Daniel will watch them," Merlin said. Gwaine looked into the backseat and looked at both of the babies were sound asleep.

"Sir, I will be sure to keep an eye on them," Daniel said. Gwaine nodded and walked to the front door where Rosilyn and Merlin waited. He took a look back to the car and took a deep breath. He realized he was truly a father because know he had two little lives to always worry about. Merlin placed one hand upon his shoulder. "They will be fine. Trust me," Merlin assured. Merlin then opened the double doors of the house. Gwaine and Rosilyn stepped inside and immediately felt at home.

"I feel like everything is such a dream," Rosilyn said. Gwaine lightly placed his hand on Rosilyn's back. Merlin walked them through the house to the family room. He flipped a switch to turn on the television and then flipped on the lights.

"It's amazing, how things have changed," Gwaine remarked.

"I agree," Rosilyn said and kissed him upon his cheek. Gwaine took her in his arms and kissed Rosilyn's lips. Merlin rolled his eyes. "Hello! You two! I haven't even showed you the bedroom yet!"Merlin laughed.

"Well, let's get to it then!" Gwaine shouted. Rosilyn looked at Gwaine and rolled her eyes.

"My prince, you remember what the doctor said, right?" Rosilyn smirked. Gwaine's eyebrow perked up.

"He said, no sex, for six weeks!" Rosilyn teased. Gwaine shook his head and smiled.

"Princess, I know what he said and I also know what wasn't included," Gwaine laughed. Merlin shook his head and then led them to the kitchen. Rosilyn was amazed that everything was taken care of. The cabinets had cups and plates. There was anything you could need. She walked into the dining room and it was also beautiful. Rosilyn looked at Merlin.

"How do we ever repay you?" She asked. Merlin took a step forward and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You owe me nothing for this. I did this because you two are good friends," Merlin smiled.

"Can we see the babies room?" Rosilyn asked.

"Don't want to see your room yet? Merlin laughed. Rosilyn looked over at Gwaine.

"I don't want to give him any ideas," Rosilyn laughed. She walked over and put her arm around Gwaine hugging him. Merlin smiled as he watched his two friends. Merlin walked to the stairs and pointed up.

"To the babies rooms," he said. Rosilyn walked to the stairs and headed up. She noticed there were four rooms upstairs. Merlin pointed to a door. "This room is a spare room, for guests or more babies," he laughed. Gwaine shook his head approvingly.

"You do realize we already have two already, right?" Rosilyn laughed. Gwaine smirked and shook his head.

"I think we are just getting started," he said. Merlin laughed and Rosilyn just rolled her eyes and shook her head. Gwaine marveled at how much things had changed from his days in Camelot. Merlin opened a door that was full of toys and miniature furniture.

"This is their playroom," he said. Rosilyn walked in a marveled at the details that Merlin had covered. She walked to the book shelf. Rosilyn reached out and took a book off the shelf. She started to dab at her eyes. Gwaine sensed Rosilyn was about to cry. Gwaine went over to her side. He placed his arms around her and held her.

"What is wrong?" Gwaine asked. Rosilyn turned the book around and showed Gwaine.

"Peter Pan," Rosilyn said softly. Gwaine recalled the pain of losing Gavin. Merlin saw the emotion from the two and remembered living that moment so long ago. Merlin then realized it may have been a long time ago for him, but it was only less than a year for Gwaine and Rosilyn. Merlin started to choke up too.

"Gavin has never left either of you," Merlin said. Rosilyn shook her head. Gwaine gave her another hug. "Do you want to see the room Gavin and Isabella are sharing?" Merlin asked. Rosilyn shook her head. Gwaine wrapped his arm around her protectively as he led her from the room to the hallway. Merlin went to the next room over and opened the door. "I spoke to a doctor and he told me twins like to be near each other when they are young, so both cribs are in here for now," Merlin smiled. Rosilyn was impressed how much work Merlin had put into everything.

"How did you do all this? How did you know?" Rosilyn asked.

"I have had a long time to prepare for it! I had hundreds of years to wait for you guys," He smiled. Rosilyn walked over and looked into each crib. One had pastel blue bedding and the other pastel pink. The mobile in the blue crib was of knights and dragons. The mobile above the pink was princess themed. It had many pink tiaras and pink and purple flowers. Rosilyn walked over to the closet and looked inside. It was full of clothes. There was a lamp on the dresser that when it was lit would shine lots of tiny stars all over the room. Rosilyn walked to the window and saw the window overlooked a beautiful garden outside. Rosilyn couldn't have dreamed of anything this good. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Would you like to see your room now?" Merlin asked. Gwaine smiled and raised his eyebrow. Merlin laughed and walked toward the door to leave the nursery and back down the staircase. Merlin took them down a small hallway right off the living room. Rosilyn waited anxiously to see it. Gwaine put his finger up signaling Merlin to hold on. He walked over to Rosilyn and lifted her into his arms.

"I must carry you into our bedroom to bring us good luck," Gwaine said. Rosilyn was a bit embarrassed.

"I am sorry if I feel a bit heavy I haven't lost all the pregnancy weight yet," she uttered.

"Nonsense, you are perfect," he smiled.

"I'm guessing you would have had a bit more trouble carrying me home from the tavern like this," Rosilyn smiled.

"You are beautiful, you know that, right?" Gwaine said. Merlin smiled.

"C'mon love birds," Merlin said as he opened the door. Gwaine carried Rosilyn over the threshold and into the room. Rosilyn kept her eyes closed until they made it into the room.

"Princess, open your eyes," Gwaine said. Rosilyn opened her eyes. She let out a loud gasp.

"It's our bed!" Rosilyn said. Merlin laughed. Gwaine placed Rosilyn down back onto her feet to let he explore the room.

"Well, it's not quite your exact bed, but it's a replica closest to what I could remember," Merlin said.

"It's perfect!" Rosilyn said as she plopped down on it. "Okay, this is much better because this mattress is heaven!" Rosilyn shrieked.

"Well, we did wear the other one out a bit," Gwaine sassed. Merlin shook his head.

"Some things never change," Merlin laughed. Merlin walked to a pair of french doors and opened them. They opened to a cute private garden. Rosilyn stepped out into the garden and wondered how the flowers were in such in bloom when it was so cold.

"The flowers?" Rosilyn marveled. Merlin blew on his fingers and said smugly "Maybe I used a bit of magic," he laughed. The garden was walled in as a bedroom patio. It had a hammock and a bench swing. Rosilyn took a few steps outside. The garden's temperature was warm despite the fall's cool weather. Rosilyn smiled at Merlin.

"It's like it's a different place!" Rosilyn smiled. Merlin reached down to one wilted flower and waved his hand in front of it and it instantly was vibrant once again.

"You think you can be our gardener?" Gwaine laughed. Merlin laughed.

"I think you are the master of flowers from what I remember in Camelot," Merlin sassed.

"I liked to be romantic," Gwaine said seriously as he eyed Rosilyn.

"Well, your bedroom is set up for romance, not that those babies will let a lot of that happen," Merlin smiled.

The room felt very beautiful and comfortable. Merlin opened the closet. "I bought a few outfits for the two of you and Rosilyn all the things from your apartment are here, but I assumed you may want to choose yourself so it's fairly empty," he said. Rosilyn ran to Merlin and gave him a big hug. They all walked out of the room and toward the door leading outside. "Let's bring those babies inside their new home," Merlin smiled.

"It's all so perfect," said Rosilyn, as she stepped back onto the front porch and looked around. Gwaine walked to the car and the driver showed him how the baby seat snaps out. Gwaine carried Isabella's in as the driver handed Merlin, Gavin.

"It's amazing that those two were created inside of you," Merlin said as he looked down at Rosilyn's belly. Gwaine heard the comment.

"Let's not forget the work I had done!" Gwaine boasted. Merlin and Rosilyn laughed. Merlin went over and hugged Gwaine.

"I doubt many would call that work, my friend" Merlin laughed. Merlin looked at the taxi pulling up. "I will see you next week, my friend, driving lessons!" he said.

"I will certainly be exhausted by then," Gwaine joked. Rosilyn walked over and put her arm around Gwaine and leaned her head on his shoulder. They watched Merlin and the driver get in the waiting taxi and leave. Rosilyn looked at their yard, the two cars sat side by side. The babies inside were still in their carriers. Rosilyn turned to Gwaine and looked into his eyes.

"I don't think I ever could have dreamed of a life this perfect," Rosilyn smiled. Gwaine took Rosilyn's hand and led her back in the house, closing and locking the door.

"They are still asleep," he whispered. He pointed to the bedroom.

"Naughty… you know we can't do that yet," Rosilyn giggled.

"I also know what the doctor told us we could do," he winked. He then pulled her to him and started to kiss her neck.

"Are you trying to convince me?" Rosilyn teased.

"Is it working?" Gwaine asked. Rosilyn pulled him by the hand into their room as they headed over to the bed. Gwaine picked her up gently and placed her down on the soft bed. Gwaine climbed over Rosilyn and started to kiss her neck. Rosilyn giggled as the scruff tickled her neck. He continued up her neck and made his way to her lips. Gwaine looked into her eyes and went to kiss her lips and as he did there was a faint cry from the adjoining room. Gwaine collapsed onto Rosilyn. "This is going to be a long eighteen years isn't it?" he asked.

"Would you trade it?" Rosilyn asked.

"I wouldn't," Gwaine said as he got up from the bed. Gwaine tilted his head to listen. "I think that's our little screamer," he laughed. Gwaine held his hand out signaling Rosilyn to stay in bed.

"Isabella?" Rosilyn smiled.

"I am certain of it!" he laughed. Rosilyn watched as he walked out the bedroom door. Rosilyn rolled over and looked toward the french doors that led to the garden. She focused in on the beautiful tulips which were always her favorite. Rosilyn realized this was her life now.

"Rosilyn, umm… my love, I may need your help with this one," Gwaine said. Rosilyn got up and walked out and saw Gwaine staring down at a very soiled diaper.

"My prince, can handle the undead and a wyvern, but not a baby's diaper?" Rosilyn laughed. Gwaine looked down and then back up at Rosilyn.

"Princess, I will work on it," he smiled. Rosilyn looked down at Isabella who was now smiling. "She's beautiful, you know?" Gwaine boasted.

"She is quite beautiful," Rosilyn agreed. Gwaine watched as Rosilyn placed her new diaper on and snapped her outfit back up.

"I couldn't be happier," Gwaine smiled. Rosilyn picked up Isabella and walked over and placed her head upon his chest. Gwaine rubbed Rosilyn's hair and looked down at Isabella and then he looked over at Gavin. "I really couldn't," he said again. Rosilyn gripped Gwaine's waist tightly.

"Me too," Rosilyn whispered.


	73. Chapter 74

Rosilyn and Gwaine had traded their steamy interludes for more domestic bliss. They now would steal moments together and they would spend it curled up on the couch watching television or for a stroll with the babies. Gwaine would push the baby stroller while Rosilyn would take pictures. It had been two months now since Gavin and Isabella had been born and Rosilyn had her follow up appointment at the doctors. Rosilyn had spoken to Gwaine all about Christmas with it just a week away. Gwaine loved the idea of the Christmas tree and toys. He especially looked forward to the festivities that Rosilyn spoke of. Rosilyn and Gwaine planned to do holiday shopping after the appointment since Merlin and Patrick were watching the babies. Gwaine seemed to check Rosilyn's phone every few minutes to see if there had been a call.

"Sweetie, you do realize if Merlin calls the phone it will ring," Rosilyn smiled. Gwaine set the phone back in the cup holder of the car.

"I'm just a bit nervous," Gwaine said as he fidgeted a bit. Rosilyn reached her hand over onto his and smiled.

"It will be fine. Merlin has Patrick to help so they should be able to handle the babies for a few hours," she said.

"I know Patrick has kids, but Merlin…" Gwaine commented.

"He will learn. Have faith," Rosilyn smiled. Gwaine took a deep breath and leaned back in his seat.

"So am I to understand that we need to buy toys for the twins, but they aren't yet old enough to play with them?" Gwaine asked.

"Yep!" Rosilyn laughed.

"Then we wrap them in parchment and put them beneath a tree that is decorated? We then let a man in a red suit take all the credit for all these endeavors?" Gwaine laughed.

"That pretty much sums it up," Rosilyn smirked.

"What is the point of wrapping the twin's gifts if they are not old enough to open them and we need to open them?" Gwaine asked.

"We need to take pictures of the gifts under the tree."

"So we wrap them all just to take pictures, to capture it and then open them yet again?" Gwaine puzzled.

"Don't worry I will teach you to wrap and then Patrick will help you with the skills of driving!" Rosilyn laughed.

"Why will you not, my princess?" Gwaine sassed.

"Umm… maybe because we distract each other too much and we may need to keep pulling over," Rosilyn teased.

"You do have a point!" he growled and reached over and slid his hand up the inside of her thigh. Rosilyn let out a giggle.

"That's a bit of a turn on so stop doing that!" Rosilyn said as she tried to keep her attention on the road, but she shifted slightly in the driver's seat. Gwaine continued to slide his hand upward. "Princess, why are you wiggling so?" Gwaine smirked.

Rosilyn quickly pulled the car over onto the shoulder and unbuckled her seatbelt. She leaned over and kissed Gwaine and slid her hand up his thigh."Aren't we going to be late for your appointment?" Gwaine asked. Rosilyn climbed over to the passenger side and straddled him. Rosilyn started to frantically unbutton his shirt and started to nibble on his neck. Gwaine let out a low groan as Rosilyn slid her hand down the front of his pants. He slid down in his seat and started to unbutton the jeans he had on. She pulled away and climbed back into the driver's seat.

"I was giving you a taste of your own medicine!" Rosilyn laughed.

"Princess, you taste of justice was masterfully implemented," Gwaine laughed. Rosilyn then refastened her seatbelt and looked over at him with her head against the seat. She took a deep breath and then pulled back onto the road. They drove down the road a bit further and turned into the parking lot of the obstetrician's office. Gwaine turned and looked at Rosilyn with a devilish grin.

"What?" she asked as she parked the car and shut the engine off.

"You are a bit mean," Gwaine teased. Rosilyn looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"No, what would be mean is us going home tonight and after the doctor gives us the go ahead to be intimate again and I make you wait until Christmas!" Rosilyn laughed. Gwaine reached his hand over behind Rosilyn's head and pulled her lips to his own.

"We are always going to tease each other. That's just part of us. We love to make each other crazy with desire," Gwaine said. He brushed Rosilyn's hair off her face. "I am mad with desire every time I look at you," Gwaine added.

Rosilyn leaned back in her seat and let out a deep sigh. "I can't believe I had to travel across time to find my soul mate," Rosilyn smiled.

"It would figure that the reason you found me is by turning of a rock, how fitting!" Gwaine jested.

"You are very wonderful or I wouldn't have married you," Rosilyn smiled as she ran her hand down the side of his face. Gwaine stared into Rosilyn's eyes.

"C'mon princess," Gwaine said as he quickly got out of the car and ran to Rosilyn's door to open it for her."The sooner we get this done the sooner we are back at home!" Gwaine winked. Gwaine took Rosilyn's hand and they went into the doctor's office. Gwaine walked to the reception desk."Rosilyn O'Rourke is here to see Doctor McKenzie," Gwaine smiled. Rosilyn could tell how much of a hurry Gwaine was in, to get this appointment over with. Gwaine and Rosilyn met with the doctor and everything was well. Gwaine heard the words he wanted from the doctor. It rang in Gwaine's ear over and over. "You may resume sexual activity now," said the doctor. Gwaine was excited about tonight. Gwaine was smirking as he walked from the office. Rosilyn noticed he seemed extremely excited.

"Sweetie?" Rosilyn said.

"Yes, princess?" Gwaine answered. Rosilyn walked over and leaned against their car.

"We need to stop at a store and get protection," Rosilyn said. Gwaine looked puzzled. Rosilyn looked down at the ground.

"Gwaine, I don't want to have even more children, right now. I want to get something so when we have sex we won't get pregnant," Rosilyn said as she placed her hands in her pockets and looked down. She felt a bit embarrassed explaining it.

"Okay, whatever you think is best," he smiled. He took a step closer. "What is this that prevents us from filling our home with children?" Gwaine asked.

"It is called a condom. It slips over you… down there," Rosilyn said softly. Rosilyn used her finger pointing to his lower region. Gwaine was puzzled, but he went along with it because he knew Rosilyn was right. They were already going to be dealing with a lot with two babies and although he wanted more children, he knew he could wait for a bit.

"I'm guessing this contraption may slow me down a bit?" Gwaine worried. Rosilyn smiled.

"It will be fine. It comes with directions," Rosilyn laughed. Gwaine opened his door of the car. "Princess, this condom, will it change how it feels?" Gwaine asked worried.

Rosilyn shook her head and laughed. "Men! Doesn't matter what century they are from they will ask that," Rosilyn laughed. Gwaine realized he would just have to find out.

"Let's go ahead and Christmas shop," he smiled. Gwaine watched out the window and looked at all the decorations and the festive atmosphere as they got to the shopping district. "There are so many shops here," Gwaine exclaimed.

"We won't be shopping at them all though," Rosilyn laughed. Rosilyn parked the car on the street and Gwaine quickly ran to her side and opened the door for her. She started to head toward the toy store and noticed Gwaine looking over at the restaurant across the street.

"Do you want to go and eat?" Rosilyn asked. Gwaine was still looking and hadn't heard what Rosilyn had said. "Sweetie?" Rosilyn called. Gwaine turned and looked at Rosilyn. "Would you like to go eat?" She asked.

"I could use some food, but I was just wondering if I will fit in these times? I haven't mingled with many people yet," He asked. Rosilyn smiled.

"If I could adapt to Camelot, then you, my prince, can adapt to my time," Rosilyn said. He shrugged his shoulders slightly. Rosilyn and Gwaine walked to the front of the restaurant. Gwaine had handled a hospital before and had handled the doctor's office, but the restaurant was a new experience for him. He opened the door for Rosilyn as she walked in and he walked behind her placing his hand upon her back lightly.

"How many in your party, sir?" the hostess asked. Gwaine looked at Rosilyn and then back at the hostess.

"It's just the two of us, so not quite what I would call a party," Gwaine said seriously. The hostess giggled and started to blush. She then picked up two menus and led Gwaine and Rosilyn to a table. Gwaine pulled out Rosilyn's chair and then went around the table. The menu was placed on the table in front of him and Gwaine looked down at it." The hostess looked back at Gwaine and gave a big smile. Rosilyn realized the Gwaine still had his charm without even trying.

"If there is anything you need my name is Lauren," she flirted. Rosilyn shook her head. Gwaine noticed and looked at Rosilyn.

"What's wrong?" Gwaine asked.

"She was flirting with you!" Rosilyn fumed. Rosilyn folded her arms and leaned back in her seat. Gwaine reached across the table and reached out for her hands. Rosilyn leaned forward and took his hands.

"No woman will ever hold a candle to you, Rosilyn. How could any other woman compare to the woman who came back in time for me?" Gwaine said as he looked into her eyes. Rosilyn's concern melted and she just took a deep breath. She knew what the two of them had been through and it didn't matter if anyone flirted with him because he only had eyes for her. Gwaine saw Rosilyn open the menu so he did so too. He then shut it. "How about you order for me, today, princess?" Gwaine smiled. Rosilyn knew he probably wasn't sure what he would like. Rosilyn looked over the menu.

"Hi, my name is Paul and I will be your server today. What can I get the two of you this fine cold afternoon?" He laughed. Rosilyn looked up from the menu.

"Can we please, have two beers and two mushroom & swiss burgers, all the way, with chips?" she smiled and handed him the menu. Paul gave a big smile and leaned down and picked up Gwaine's menu still looking at Rosilyn.

"I will be right back with your drinks," he smiled still looking at Rosilyn. Gwaine laughed.

"What?" Rosilyn asked. Gwaine rolled his eyes and leaned forward.

"Princess, I don't know about here, but where I come from, he was interested in you," Gwaine smirked.

"I don't think so."

"Princess, the men that treated you poorly before didn't realize what they had. They had the greatest treasure and they wasted it away. I know what I have… believe me, I know," Gwaine assured her.

"I feel the same way. I would never want to lose you. You are everything to me," Rosilyn smiled. Gwaine looked around the restaurant and took in the atmosphere. He looked at the bar and the televisions. He listened to the music. He looked at the people in there.

"This is it!" Gwaine said.

"Is what?"

"What we can do! We can run a place… together!" Gwaine said enthusiastically. Rosilyn looked around the restaurant.

"You want to open a restaurant?" she asked. Rosilyn saw him smile and nod his head. Rosilyn looked around yet again. She started to see it in her head and the idea sucked her in. "We will do it then!" Rosilyn got giddy. She knew Gwaine had finally found a calling.

"You are onboard?" Gwaine asked.

"It's perfect for us!" Rosilyn answered. Rosilyn knew they both would need some classes and some guidance, but it would come together. "Give me two years, okay," Rosilyn asked.

"Two years?" Gwaine asked.

"Well, we need to learn the restaurant business. We need cooking classes. We need to get you used to our world… but most of all I need help with those babies!" She giggled.

"Aye, you are right, that little girl takes after her mother! She's a handful!" Gwaine smirked at her. Rosilyn made a pouty face. Gwaine reached across the table for her hand. Rosilyn put her hand in his interlocking their fingers. Gwaine motioned her to come over to him. "Come sit in my lap!" He winked.

"Gwaine," she whined.

"C'mon," he urged her as he pulled her hand towards him. Rosilyn got up and walked to his side of the table. He scooted his seat out a bit and pulled Rosilyn unto his lap. "We are done worrying about what people think. We are in love and we have every right to be open with it. We are together. We have two beautiful children at home and although you have restricted my baby making abilities for a short time, I plan to have more," Gwaine winked. Rosilyn giggled.

"I didn't restrict your ability!" Rosilyn smirked and kissed his nose.

"You never seemed to worry about restricting it before," Gwaine sassed. Rosilyn kissed his neck.

"I didn't realize they would come out two at a time!" Rosilyn laughed. Paul came back to the table and set Gwaine's beer down and then puzzled at where he was to put Rosilyn's.

"Where would the lady like her drink?" Paul asked as he looked at Rosilyn on Gwaine's lap.

"She will take it right here," Gwaine said. Rosilyn leaned back in his arms. Gwaine kissed Rosilyn's cheek. "Princess, what gift would you like for Christmas?" he asked.

"Maybe you will find the waterfall for me and take me when it is warm," Rosilyn said.

"That honestly, sounds like a gift for me," Gwaine smiled. Rosilyn saw the food coming out and quickly went to her side of the table. Gwaine looked down at the table and saw the food. "This looks very good," he nodded. "What is it called again?"

"A hamburger," Rosilyn said.

"Ahh, so this is ham?"

"No… not quite."

"Its beef… a cow," Rosilyn shrugged her shoulders. Gwaine just looked at it and picked it up and took a big bite. His eyes lit up.

"I like this!" Gwaine said. He quickly made short work of his food and then sat there and drinks his beer as he watches as Rosilyn eats hers. Gwaine leaned back in the chair and placed his hands behind his head.

"I don't think I can eat another bite," Rosilyn said as she put the rest of her burger down. Gwaine looked down at her plate with a grin. "I am guessing you want the rest?"

"I would hate it to go to waste!" Gwaine laughed. Rosilyn handed Gwaine the other part of her food and sat across the table with a smile.

Gwaine and Rosilyn finished their meal and then went to do their shopping. Gwaine was amazed at the toy store and was quick to choose many things for the babies. He walked down an aisle with play sets and stopped in front of one. Rosilyn continued looking at dollhouses. She smiled daydreaming of the day when Isabella could finally play with one of those. Rosilyn saw Gwaine bend down next to a box and he looked a bit teary. She walked up behind him and looked over his shoulder. Gwaine was looking at a toy castle with a king, knights, and a roundtable. Rosilyn wrapped her arms around him from the back.

"It's always Camelot," Rosilyn said. Gwaine took a deep breath in.

"Princess?" Gwaine asked not understanding.

"Every time you see a knight or a castle here, it is almost always based on Camelot. King Arthur and his knights are well known in these times." Rosilyn turned Gwaine around towards her and placed her head on his chest. "You are a hero… you were a knight of Camelot and Camelot never died, my prince. It lived on. Prince always saves the princess, yet again," Rosilyn whispered. Gwaine pulled Rosilyn into a tight embrace, when they finally parted Rosilyn picked up the castle play set and placed it in the shopping cart.

"I think they are still too young for it," Gwaine sighed pointing to the age limit. Rosilyn kissed his cheek.

"It's for their father to keep for them. It will remind him every day that we find him to be one of the greatest heroes that ever lived," Rosilyn smiled and rubbed his hair back.

"You find me to be a hero?"

"You are my hero, you were always my hero, " Rosilyn said as her eyes filled with emotion. Rosilyn wiped her eyes. "C'mon let's get home,I am going to look a mess," Rosilyn whispered.

"Princess, don't forget the store to get those things," Gwaine smiled.

"Of course not," Rosilyn laughed. Gwaine watched intently as Rosilyn paid for their goods and then they headed to the drug store. Rosilyn ran in and got what they needed and then back to the car handing it to Gwaine. Gwaine looked at the box over and over.

"There doesn't seem to be many in here," Gwaine laughed. "I guess we will be here quite often!"

"You seem to be very optimistic!" Rosilyn giggled.

"Princess are you once again doubting my abilities?" Gwaine growled playfully. Rosilyn laughed.

"Husband, I do not doubt anything with you."

"Let's hurry up and get home. I think I am ready for bed!" Gwaine said as he held the box in his hand.

"I am sure you are!" Rosilyn smirked. Rosilyn watched as Gwaine yawned several times. Shortly after she noticed Gwaine had fallen asleep. Rosilyn knew it had to be because of the amount of food he had eaten at their meal. The rest of the drive home, Rosilyn thought about how things had changed for her now. Rosilyn had never known happiness or a family until she and Gwaine were together. Rosilyn knew that her friends in Camelot, her husband, and her children were the only family she had really known in this life. She and her mother had always been alone and for Rosilyn to now have a group of people that she considered family was a vast improvement. She was no longer the waitress with the dull life, who didn't matter to anyone. She mattered to her two small children and her husband. She mattered to her remaining Camelot friend too. Rosilyn's dream that she wished for at the Camelot tower had come true. She gave a small smile as she thought of Lancelot. Rosilyn looked up at the moon and stars and remembered that the two of them always had those in common, no matter how far away they were from one another. Lancelot was still family. Rosilyn pulled up at their home and touched Gwaine's arm. "Sweetie, we are home," she said softly. Gwaine rubbed his eyes. Rosilyn went to get out and Gwaine touched her hand.

"I will get that for you," he said as he quickly got out of the car and ran around the other side. He opened the door for Rosilyn and took her hand. "You can go inside and check on the babies. I will get what we bought inside," Gwaine said as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her lips.

"I love you," Rosilyn smiled. Gwaine pushed her hair from her face and kissed her lips lightly.

"I love you too," Gwaine said with a smile. Rosilyn went into the house and saw Patrick and Merlin sitting on the couch watching television.

"Wow, things look so calm here!" Rosilyn noted.

"Rosilyn, you know I can handle this!" Merlin said. Rosilyn looked at Patrick. Patrick shook his head agreeing with Merlin. Rosilyn could tell that Patrick was fighting laughter. She tilted her head slightly. Patrick burst out in laughter.

"Merlin, I am sorry. I seriously have to tell her!" Patrick laughed. Patrick was almost falling off the couch laughing so hard. Gwaine walked in and placed the bags on the floor near the couch.

"It really isn't that funny, I assure you!" Merlin smiled.

"What's going on?"Gwaine asked as he looked at Rosilyn. Rosilyn shrugged her shoulders.

"Mer… Merlin was feeding Isabella and I was feeding Gavin. After Merlin was done, he decided to play with Isabella. I tried to tell him! I tried to tell him! He had Isabella over his head looking down at him and making faces at her. She seemed to love it. He loved it… until she spit up all over his face!" Patrick laughed so hard he could hardly breathe.

"Well I'm guessing little Isabella has a hard time holding down her bottle, like her mother does her mead," Gwaine laughed.

"Hey!" Rosilyn said as she teasingly hit Gwaine's arm "I never got sick!"

"You passed out at the table!" he laughed. Rosilyn laughed. "That's the beginning of our love story!" Rosilyn teased. Patrick stood up and stretched. "Aye, I think I should be going," Patrick smiled. Merlin stood up and smiled.

"Thank you," Gwaine said as he shook Patrick's hand.

"Rosilyn, Gwaine, I shall watch those babies anytime for you both to get a night out. I really know how it is as a parent," Patrick offered as he headed toward the door.

"Bye, Patrick," Rosilyn said trying not to yell to loud and wake the babies.

"I'm going to look in on the babies," Gwaine said as he headed up the stairs to the twin's room. Merlin looked at Gwaine walk up the stairs and turned to Rosilyn.

"Look at him, he is a great father. I knew he would be," Merlin smiled. Rosilyn look toward the stairs and gave a small smile.

"I think I need a bit of a shower, so I should leave too," Merlin smiled.

"You can sleep here, Merlin," Rosilyn offered. Merlin heard footsteps coming back down the stairs.

"I think I will give the two of you some privacy, right now," Merlin teased. Merlin pointed down at the drug store bag with condoms sitting on the table. Rosilyn was mortified. She quickly snatched them up and put them behind her back.

"Gwaine," Rosilyn said sharply. Rosilyn held the bag up.

"Ah, yes I will be in need of those! Goodnight, Merlin," he laughed as he took the bag and walked into the bedroom. Rosilyn cheeks were red and she shrugged her shoulders.

"We already have two babies right now, you know!" She giggled. Merlin walked over to Rosilyn and gave her hug.

"I really am quite immune to you two now," Merlin teased. Merlin's eyes looked toward the bedroom and back to Rosilyn. "Your prince is waiting!"Merlin laughed. Rosilyn walked Merlin to the door and gave him another hug as he left their house. Rosilyn stepped out to the porch and looked up at the sky. She looked at the moon and stars. Her mind went to thoughts of Lancelot.

"Merlin," Rosilyn called. Merlin walked back to the stairs and looked back up at Rosilyn.

"Yes?" he asked. Rosilyn walked down the stairs and looked at him. Merlin could tell something was weighing heavy on Rosilyn's mind.

"You remember when Gwaine and I left Camelot, right?" She asked. Merlin let out a small chuckle.

"Yes, Rosilyn, I remember that night quite well," Merlin laughed. "I may be very old, but my memories are still intact!" he sassed. Rosilyn looked back up at the stars.

"How was Lancelot? Did he live a good life?" Rosilyn asked. Rosilyn trembled slightly waiting on the answer. She was afraid of the answer, but she needed it. Merlin placed his hand on Rosilyn's shoulder to comfort her.

"You do not need to worry about him. He did miss this one special lady. He would stand at the same spot night after night looking up at the sky. He told me he would dream of her smile quite often," Merlin smiled. "You know, I am sure there have been times that you have looked at the stars at the same time," Merlin added.

"It was so long ago though, Merlin, Lancelot is dead…" Rosilyn said sadly. Merlin took Rosilyn's arm and traced two lines on it with his fingers. "These are time lines… They are parallel. You may be at this point on the timeline and he may be on this timeline at this point, but he is still there. How else would you have traveled back to Camelot, Rosilyn?" Merlin rubbed her hand.

"I miss him, I miss all of them," Rosilyn said. Rosilyn sat upon the steps outside of their home. Merlin sat next to her. "So, you are there with Lancelot now too?" Rosilyn smiled.

"I am… you are too Rosilyn," Merlin said. Merlin placed his hand on Rosilyn's back and smiled. "Once you have touched someone's timeline, you are always there," Merlin smiled. Rosilyn wiped the tears from her eyes and looked back at the stars.

"I have always felt the night sky had a connection for he and I," Rosilyn admitted. "I still feel I let him down though."

"My lady, do not feel that… it was never Lancelot's destiny to be with you. It was always meant to be Gwaine. You may have chosen Lancelot to be your husband, but both of your destiny's didn't align perfectly. Your destiny was always matched to Gwaine. You and Gwaine could have fought it endlessly and eventually it was bound to merge. Lancelot has a destiny match too and his will align perfectly too," Merlin explained.

Rosilyn took a deep breath and smiled. She loved the way Merlin talked about Lancelot as though he was still alive and well. She reached over and hugged Merlin tightly. "I love you!" Rosilyn said as she kissed his cheek. Merlin's face seemed to turn bright red.

"Where is your destiny lie, Merlin?"Rosilyn asked.

"Where it always has lay," Merlin said with a smile and got up. He headed to his car and looked back at Rosilyn and waved.

"Arthur…" she said softly. Rosilyn sat outside for a minute thinking about their talk and finally she was so cold she needed to make her way back inside. Rosilyn closed the door and locked it. She then went around turning off a few lights. She was sure to not leave it too quiet so she left on the television, because then it seemed the babies woke. She walked into the bedroom and Gwaine was sprawled out asleep on the bed. Rosilyn shook her head.

"My destiny," Rosilyn giggled. Rosilyn then slid Gwaine's boots off one at a time and then removed her clothes and placed on a t-shirt. Rosilyn cuddled up to Gwaine and laid her head on his chest. Gwaine instinctively wrapped his arms around Rosilyn. She realized Gwaine's new life as a husband and father seemed to wear him out enough that he wasn't bored. Rosilyn leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I love you, my prince," she softly whispered.


	74. Chapter 75

Today had been a year since Rosilyn and Gwaine had made the journey from Camelot. They took their now one year old twins to the park to push them on the baby swings. The babies were bundled up warmly. Gavin and Isabella were now sitting up and starting to take a few steps. Gwaine pushed the baby stroller, while Rosilyn walked with her arm locked around his. They made their way to the swings. Gwaine carefully buckled the babies into the each swing. Rosilyn took pictures as he did.

"Please don't push them too high," Rosilyn laughed.

"Who's the worrier now? He said.

"I'm a mother … that's what I do," Rosilyn joked. Gwaine walked over and placed his arm around her.

"You are an excellent mother," he said. He gave Rosilyn a smirk and grabbed her around the knees and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Gwaine! Put me down!" Rosilyn laughed. Gwaine spun Rosilyn around.

"Does my princess promise to give her prince attention when we get home, if I put her down?" Gwaine asked.

""Gwaine!" Rosilyn shouted. Rosilyn kept laughing. Gwaine gave a mischievous look.

"Princess? Do you submit?" Gwaine teased.

"I submit, I submit," she laughed. Gwaine slowly lowered her back down and kissed her as she slid down his chest. Rosilyn wrapped her arms around his neck as her feet touched the ground. She swept Gwaine's hair off his face and kissed his lips. Rosilyn heard giggling coming from behind her. "I think they are laughing at us," Rosilyn said as she looked at Gavin and Isabella. Gwaine went over and crouched down next to the swings and started tickling the kids.

"If you two want to laugh at something, I will give you something to laugh at!" He said. Gavin and Isabella laughed loudly as the moved to get away from his fingers. He leaned down to kiss them both on the forehead and then headed around the back of the swings to start pushing them.

Meanwhile, close by someone watched the family. The man stayed behind the tree. He would peer out to see what was happening.

"I thought I would find you here," Merlin said. Merlin reached out and hugged him. "Lancelot! Long time, no see!" Merlin smiled. He patted Lancelot on the back.

"Merlin, I just saw you last night!" Lancelot smiled. Merlin shook his head.

"Lancelot, for me it's been well over a thousand years!" Merlin said. Lancelot turned his attention back to the swings. "You were right that spell you put on her iPod, led me right to her," Lancelot said holding it in his hand.

"She has two children. Merlin, they look so happy," he smiled. Lancelot voice got a bit shaky. "I know it was only a year since she left, but that year felt like a lifetime. I wish to thank you for sending me to check on her," Lancelot said as he made sure he was hidden behind the tree once again.

"You realize you are stuck here for a year, now," Merlin said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Yes, Merlin, but she is worth it. I had to see her if only once," Lancelot said. Lancelot watched as Gwaine pushed the babies on the swings. Lancelot focused in once again on Rosilyn who seemed to be laughing. "She's so beautiful, Merlin, just to see her smile again, was worth anything I have to endure."

"She asked about you… it was a shortly after her twins were born…"Merlin said. Lancelot sighed deeply. "She wanted to know if you were happy," he said. Lancelot looked back at Rosilyn.

"Merlin, I can tell she is truly where she belongs," Lancelot admitted. He watched as Gwaine wrapped his arms around her. "Gwaine loves her…she has children… this is truly the life my lady had wished for," Lancelot smiled. Lancelot watched Rosilyn for several more minutes. He saw her smile and the gentleness with which she rubbed her child's cheek.

"Lancelot," Merlin called. Lancelot was solely focused on Rosilyn. Merlin placed his hands upon his hips. "Lancelot!" Merlin called once again. Lancelot then realized he was calling him.

"Sorry, Merlin, yes?" Lancelot said. Merlin took a bag and handed it to him.

"Here is some clothing to change into," Merlin said. "It's not that you aren't fashionable, my friend… it's that you stand out a bit."

"I see that," Lancelot said as he looked down at his attire. He looked at Gwaine. "He fits in so well," Lancelot observed.

"He fits in well now… it took some time though, but yes, he fits in here," Merlin agreed. There is a bathroom right over there," Merlin said as he pointed to the park bathroom. "Are you going to talk to them?" Merlin asked.

"I do not want to disrupt their lives. I know my presence would probably disrupt things," Lancelot said. "I am happy to see my lady is well," Lancelot added. Merlin placed his hand on his friends shoulder.

"Are you ready to go?" Merlin asked. Lancelot looked back their way.

"Merlin, can I have a bit longer?" Lancelot asked. Merlin pointed down the road. "I have a few things to do. There is a church right down this road. Meet me there around sunset. C'mon, I will show you the bathroom," Merlin smiled. Merlin walked Lancelot to the park bathrooms and showed him how the toilets and sinks work.

"You can just get dressed into the clothing in one of the stalls," Merlin said. Lancelot started to head into one.

"Lancelot?" Merlin called. Lancelot peeked his head back out. "Try exploring a bit… maybe something will peak your interest here," Merlin said. Merlin ran over and handed Lancelot some money. "Go get something to eat or drink, this is plenty of money to get both," Merlin smiled. Lancelot shook his head and gave a weak smile. Merlin exited the bathroom and Lancelot went into the stall and fiddled with the lock until he got it to close. He looked at the new clothing Merlin had provided and the trousers were reminiscent of the material Rosilyn had showed up in Camelot in. He removed all his clothing and placed on the under garments and then pulled the trousers up. He took a deep breath trying to figure out the fastenings until he just pulled it up and it stayed.

"Nice," Lancelot said with a smile. Lancelot heard another voice in the bathroom and he immediately recognized it as Gwaine. He could hear him talking to someone and Lancelot peered out from the crack in the door and could see Gwaine carrying a baby.

"Little guy, did you have to wait until mommy and daddy took you to the park, before you did this?" Gwaine laughed. Lancelot noticed that Gwaine had placed the baby upon a little fold out shelf to change him. "Gavin, stop all yer wiggling," Gwaine laughed. "You are sure to make a mess this way! Ohh! Gavin, that smells really foul. Wow…" He groaned his face distorted trying not to breath. Lancelot smiled as he heard the baby giggle. Gwaine changed Gavin and then took him over to the sink and placed down his bag and put Gavin on his feet. Gavin held onto Gwaine's leg to hold his balance. "Let daddy, wash his hands and I will pick you back up," Gwaine said. Lancelot could hear running water and then he heard the door open and close. Lancelot finished putting on the new clothing and carefully made his way out of the stall. He peeked out of the bathroom and noticed Gwaine and Rosilyn walking toward the exit of the park. Lancelot looked toward the street that Merlin told him to go to and then back toward Rosilyn. He knew it was a good time to walk away from them now. Lancelot started to walk in the opposite direction.

"Gwaine," Rosilyn said. "I forgot Isabella's cup! I will go get it!" Rosilyn as she turned to walk back to the table. She saw the cup and went straight for it. Rosilyn picked it up and started to walk back. She noticed out of the corner of her eye and figure walking away from the park. Rosilyn froze in place. She kept staring as the figure go further and further away.

"Princess? You coming?" Gwaine called. Gwaine could see Rosilyn was staring at something. "Rosilyn, is everything alright?" Gwaine called again. Rosilyn looked toward Gwaine and then back at the figure. Rosilyn took a deep breath and sighed. Rosilyn walked quickly back to Gwaine. Rosilyn turned around again and looked back.

"I thought…." Rosilyn started. She shook her head. "Never mind," Rosilyn said. Gwaine placed his arm around Rosilyn and pushed the stroller with the other hand. Rosilyn was quiet most of the way home after that. Rosilyn knew that man walking away couldn't have been Lancelot, but it pushed her back into thinking about him.

Lancelot was walking the streets of this new kind of kingdom and he was unsure what to make of everything. He was so busy looking around. He looked up when he heard a noise from above and saw something making its way across the sky. It appeared to be metal to him. Lancelot was fascinated. Lancelot watched it was out of his eyesight. He looked down just in time to bump into someone. It was a petite female. He noticed he had knocked a bag out of her hand. Lancelot quickly bent down to pick up the scattered fruit of the ground.

"My lady, I am so sorry, I was not paying attention…" Lancelot said nervously. Lancelot heard a shriek and looked up.

"Sir Lancelot!" the voice said. Lancelot looked at the woman hard and before realizing it was Morgana's servant girl, Tanith. Lancelot could see her much better now in the daytime.

"Tanith," Lancelot smiled. "What are you doing here?"Lancelot asked as he handed her back her bag. Tanith let go of the bag and threw her arms around Lancelot.

"Did you come for her? Did you come for the red haired woman?" Tanith asked excitedly. Tanith had seen her around town at the market. She knew the red haired woman hadn't recognized her because she walked right by her with her stroller.

"I did not. I will never stop loving her, but she is no longer… she is no longer my wife. She has a good family. I just wish her happiness," Lancelot said confidently. Lancelot leaned down to pick up Tanith's fruit once again. "I am sorry, it seems badly damaged. I have currency, I can buy you replacements if we go to market," Lancelot said as she picked it all up and placed it back in the bag.

"Sir Lancelot, you do not have to do that," Tanith smiled. Lancelot looked around. He had no idea of where to go for food or drink.

"Tanith, I would like to buy you a meal, if you can point me in the direction of some food and drink," he laughed. Tanith put her finger in her mouth thinking.

"Ohh! I know just the place! It's around the corner. Are you sure you want my company?" Tanith smiled. Lancelot watched as Tanith looked down at the ground shyly.

"Maybe you can tell me how you got here," Lancelot laughed. Tanith shrugged her shoulders.

"That's an easy one! I came down from my house down the street!" She smiled. Lancelot laughed. He found her so sweet and cute. Her green eyes were mesmerizing to him.

"How did you make the trip from Cumberland?" Lancelot asked. Tanith looked at Lancelot.

"I am magic, Sir Lancelot," Tanith said as she bit her lip. Tanith reached out and touched Lancelot. "You do not feel like magic. How are you here?" Tanith asked.

"What do you mean, magic?" Lancelot asked. Tanith grabbed Lancelot's hand and pulled him off to the side where no one could hear her.

"I am magic. I have lived very long. I don't get old though," she said excitedly. She looked down because she still had Lancelot's hand in her own. Lancelot looked down at their hands and he felt something electric. He felt a calm come over him. He leaned down and kissed Tanith on the lips quite quickly. He pulled away right after. Lancelot wondered why he had done that. He knew he wasn't under a spell, but some force drew him to her. He wondered if this is the same force that had drawn Rosilyn to Gwaine, and Guinevere to Arthur. He knew if it was this was indeed it had a strong pull.

"What just came over me? I am quite sorry, my lady," Lancelot said. Tanith stood on her tippy toes and reached for his neck and pulled him back to her.

"Sir Lancelot, do not be sorry. I wanted you to kiss me upon my lips." Tanith pulled Lancelot's lips back to her own. Lancelot couldn't take too much of this, so he pulled away slightly.

"Sir Lancelot, do you not want to kiss me?" Lancelot took a deep breath. He looked at her and he knew that he did want to kiss her once again.

"My lady, I want to kiss you and not stop. I want to spend time with you. I do want you to feel, I have earned your affection, before you give anything more to me," Lancelot smiled. Tanith had never had anyone who wanted to earn her affection. She always felt the need to earn theirs, for once Tanith someone who wanted to earn hers first. Tanith's eyes glistened.

"I do ask that you just call me, Lancelot though," he said. "We seem to be beyond the formal stage," Lancelot laughed.

"Yes, Lancelot," Tanith smiled.

"Let's go get that meal together now," Lancelot smiled. Tanith reached for Lancelot's hand and she interlocked her fingers with his. Tanith looked down realizing they fit so perfectly. Lancelot gave a gentle squeeze to her hand. "My lady, lead the way!" Lancelot smiled.


	75. Chapter 76

It was now the fourth anniversary of Rosilyn's trip to Camelot. Rosilyn was curious about a dream she had the night before. The dream was telling her she must go to the waterfall. She wondered if she could even find that waterfall and cave, that once was close by the meadow and lake. Rosilyn went into the bedroom and climbed in bed next to Gwaine.

"Sweetie?" Rosilyn whispered as she gently nudged him. Gwaine turned over and pulled Rosilyn to him.

"Princess?" Gwaine mumbled.

"I want to go out for a bit. Can you watch the kids?"Rosilyn asked. Gwaine rubbed his eyes.

"Where are you going?" He asked. Rosilyn took a deep breath.

"I want to go back to where the waterfall and cave was," she said. Gwaine sat up on his elbows.

"Beautiful, I don't know if in your condition you should be wandering alone," Gwaine said as he rubbed the side of her face.

"Gwaine… please… I am only eight weeks pregnant. I will be fine. I am not even tired anymore," Rosilyn pleaded. Gwaine took Rosilyn's hand and rubbed it.

"Princess, I can see you are determined. Please take your phone and check in with me, at least once an hour. I just want to be sure you are fine," Gwaine smiled. Gwaine shook his head. He knew Rosilyn was very headstrong and if she wanted to go, there was no point of fighting her on it. Rosilyn gave Gwaine a big kiss on the lips. "I guess, I am getting up now?" Gwaine laughed.

"Umm… yeah… that may be a good idea! I think Isabella will be screaming her head off soon," Rosilyn laughed.

"Baby, your killing me! Just come back to bed," Gwaine begged. Rosilyn walked over to the bed and bent down next to it.

"Gwaine, I feel I need to do this. I had a dream last night that I must go there," Rosilyn said. "I feel this is important. Something is leading me there. I must do it," Rosilyn explained. Gwaine got up and helped Rosilyn.

"Princess, if this is important to you… it's important to me too!" Gwaine said. He kissed Rosilyn on the lips. "I love you so much, you know?" Gwaine asked.

"Of course, I know," Rosilyn smiled. Rosilyn ran her hand around the outside of his face. Rosilyn gave Gwaine looks of longing. Gwaine was starting to look like he was getting a bit aroused.

"You should go!" Gwaine said.

"Why, my prince?" Rosilyn teased. She moved closer and started to kiss his neck. Rosilyn slowly traced down his collarbone. Gwaine sighed deeply.

"Oh, fuck..." Gwaine moaned. Rosilyn kept it up. "Damn… princess… you need to go or you aren't leaving here," Gwaine said as he pushed Rosilyn toward the door handing her keys and jacket on the way.

"Gwaine, I need my phone!" Rosilyn said. Gwaine mumbled on the way to the kitchen countertop. He quickly grabbed it and handed it to her.

"What did you mumble? Rosilyn laughed.

"I said, well, now I need a cold shower!" He laughed. Rosilyn walked back over and kissed Gwaine on the lips.

"I will be back in a few hours," Rosilyn said. Rosilyn headed out to her car.

"Be careful, princess," Gwaine yelled. Rosilyn stopped and threw a kiss to Gwaine. He put his fingers to his lips to show her he caught it. "Every hour!" He yelled.

"Yes, sir," Rosilyn smiled. Rosilyn got in her car and buckled her seat belt. Rosilyn knew where to start. She drove to the home of Beatrice and Bernard. She walked to their door and knocked. Beatrice answered the door and gave Rosilyn a big hug.

"Oh! My darling, come in!" Beatrice said. Rosilyn walked in the house and she told her to sit for a minute. "So, how are you?" Beatrice asked. Rosilyn smiled.

"I am very happy! The babies are getting bigger. They aren't really babies anymore. They are three now," Rosilyn smiled.

"Me and Bernard snuck a peek at those two adorable babies in the hospital nursery, after they were born. You and Gwaine sure make beautiful babies!" Beatrice said. Rosilyn stood up and pointed to her stomach. "Are you having another one?"She asked.

"I am… Gwaine wants one more too." Rosilyn smiled. Beatrice heard the kettle whistle and went into her kitchen.

"Oh, you are a lucky one with that Gwaine. He is very pleasant to look at," Beatrice smiled.

"I am very blessed. We are opening a restaurant. He is taking business classes. He wants it to be a bar and grill," Rosilyn smiled.

"He can do whatever he sets his mind to, I can tell! Beatrice smiled.

"Where is Bernard?" Rosilyn asked as she looked around.

"Oh, that grouch was up all night watching a classic Doctor Who, marathon!" Beatrice smiled. "I tried to tell him I was fine with him traveling through time as a companion. It would give me a break!" She laughed. "So what brings you here, my dear?" Beatrice asked.

"Do you know if there is a waterfall nearby?" Rosilyn asked. Beatrice thought for a moment. "I think there was one. I think it's off Groveton Circle. I seem to remember there were a lot of fields of that road. I know as a teen we swam in a small lake and I believe there was a waterfall," Beatrice said.

"There was a waterfall there! You should remember! You better remember that one swim we took there…" Bernard laughed. Rosilyn started to blush. Beatrice smacked Bernard's arm.

"Honey, follow this road to Groveton Circle. There is a footpath and you go through some woods, there is the small lake with waterfall. It's not much anymore, but it used to be a lot bigger," Bernard said. "It's a shame… I am sure it's got to be that global warming!" Bernard uttered.

"Ignore him, he woke on the wrong side of the bed, his whole life," Beatrice snapped.

"Are there a lot of rocks?" Rosilyn asked. She watched Bernard scratch his head.

"Honey, I believe there were many large rocks and smaller ones in the water," Bernard smiled. Rosilyn looked at the time and knew soon she would need to call Gwaine. "Bernard, Beatrice, thank you so much! Come over for dinner next week! I want you to see the babies! I will call you!"Rosilyn shouted as she started to head to the door and ran back and hugged each of them. Rosilyn made her way to Groveton Circle. She pulled off the road close to a footpath and took her phone out and called Gwaine.

"Hello, princess!" Gwaine answered. Rosilyn loved just hearing his voice.

"Sweetie, I am checking in. I am parked off Groveton Circle and I am taking a footpath to a possible spot for the waterfall," Rosilyn said cheerfully.

"Okay, be careful. I love you, princess," Gwaine said softly.

"I love you, my prince" Rosilyn responded. Rosilyn looked down at the picture on her phone screen and saw her family. She rubbed her finger gently across the screen. Rosilyn had walked twenty minutes when she heard a trickling of water. She got very excited and quickly made her way through the woods to the clearing and saw her waterfall. She would know it anywhere. She went to the left side and saw the stepping stones were still there. Rosilyn stepped on each one carefully until she made her way to the walkway that went behind the water. Rosilyn could feel some of the mist wetting her shirt a little and she tried her best to get back there quickly. She pulled out her flashlight that she had in her coat pocket and carefully walked to the back room. She saw the stones she had once saw visions in and she was careful to steer clear of them. She wanted no more visions of the future. Rosilyn had no idea what she was looking for. She shined the light all around the cave and got a bit down. She didn't know what she was really doing there. Rosilyn sadly sat upon the ground. She placed her elbows on her knees and started to get down.

"Why did my dream tell me to come here, today?" Rosilyn said angrily. Rosilyn kept seeing Lancelot over and over everywhere she looked in the cave. "Please… please… stop!" Rosilyn said aloud. "Lancelot is dead! Why am I haunted by his memory so?" Rosilyn started to cry. Rosilyn looked to her right and saw the rock, Lancelot and she had talked about. Lancelot had said as a kid he would hide things under it. Rosilyn quickly went to the rock and tried to turn it over. She couldn't because she had her flashlight in her hand, so she laid the flashlight down. Rosilyn pushed it, using all her strength and tipped it over. She looked under it and saw something under some sand. She brushed away the sand and saw a little wooden box. Rosilyn took the top off the box and found a small leather bag. It looked quite old. Rosilyn untied it and slid the content's into her hand. She was frozen at the sight when her iPod was in her hand once again. Rosilyn's emotions were now extremely raw. Lancelot had returned it to her. Rosilyn's lip began to quiver and she started to have hard time breathing. Her eyes filled with tears and she couldn't look at it yet. She leaned against the wall. "Please work! Please work!" Rosilyn said. Rosilyn turned it on and it lit up. She let out a sigh of relief. Rosilyn didn't know if she was ready to look at the pictures again. Rosilyn closed her eyes and opened them and then scrolled to look at the pictures. She pulled up a picture of she and Lancelot and she rubbed the screen. "Lancelot…" she said softly. Rosilyn flipped through picture after picture she had taken. She saw several of her and Gwaine. Rosilyn then saw more of Lancelot. Rosilyn didn't remember taking these. She came to a picture of Lancelot and a beautiful dark haired baby girl. Rosilyn flipped to the next picture and the same. Rosilyn started to cry happy tears. Lancelot had a baby. Rosilyn then noticed something in the background. She zoomed the picture in… what was that in the background. "It's a light pole! Oh my god! There's a light pole!" Rosilyn got up quickly and ran to the crystal stones that she was so afraid of. She took a deep breath and placed her hands on them.

"Please… show me Lancelot! Please show me, Lancelot!" Rosilyn said again. The stone's weren't lighting like they had back in Camelot. Rosilyn placed her hands upon them again. "Please, please show me Lancelot!" she begged almost in tears.

"My lady, do not cry. There is no need." A voice said. Rosilyn turned around and saw Lancelot. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Rosilyn ran her hands through his hair.

"My knight, I can't believe you are here!" Rosilyn said. Rosilyn wouldn't let go of Lancelot. She was afraid if she did he would disappear. "Lancelot, I am…I am…" Rosilyn couldn't say the words she wanted. "Lancelot, I am very happy," Rosilyn said. Rosilyn looked at Lancelot in modern clothing. "You look so wonderful! Something agrees with you very much!" Rosilyn smiled. Lancelot held up his hand and Rosilyn saw a wedding band.

"You are married! Someone is very lucky!" Rosilyn said as she held his hand in hers and looked down at the ring. "You aren't leaving here are you?" Rosilyn asked.

"No, my lady, I intend on staying," he said. Rosilyn gave a big approving smile.

"How many kids do you have?" Rosilyn asked.

"Just one at the moment," Lancelot smiled. Rosilyn thought back to the day in the park.

"Were you the man in the park?" Rosilyn asked. Lancelot wasn't sure what to say. Lancelot stood there remaining quiet. "Years, ago… on this day, I saw a man walking away from the park and I swore it looked like you," Rosilyn sighed. "I could never shake that image," Rosilyn said. Lancelot walked up to Rosilyn, and placed his finger under her chin and tilted it up. Rosilyn felt giddiness inside of her.

"My lady, it was me," Lancelot said. Rosilyn touched his arm and smiled.

"Lancelot, why did you not say anything to me?" Rosilyn asked. Lancelot took a deep breath.

"My lady, our feelings for each other are very complicated," Lancelot said. "I knew us seeing each other would make it very difficult. I remember the night you left how difficult it was. Our love was never over and until I found Tanith… I would never imagine, I would find happiness with anyone except you," Lancelot said.

"Tanith? That sounds familiar," Rosilyn said. Rosilyn racked her brain trying to think where she had heard it before.

"She was Morgana's servant at one time," he said. Rosilyn was more confused than ever. Lancelot could tell by the confusion on Rosilyn's face he should explain. He took Rosilyn's hand. "She is magic and she has been around for as long as Merlin, probably longer," Lancelot said. Rosilyn smiled as she realized, Lancelot was happy. "I met her because of you," Lancelot smiled.

"How?" Rosilyn asked.

"That day I left the park…I saw her that day and we have been together ever since," Lancelot smiled. "My Lady… my destiny always has lain with you, but not in the way I had once thought," Lancelot said. Rosilyn wondered what he meant. "If I had never fallen in love with you…I would not have been here now. Meeting Tanith both times were because of you. I had a closed heart back then, because only you were in my heart. I only opened my heart once I saw that things for you were perfect and I knew that was always what was meant to happen. I was meant to fall in love with the beautiful lady that came from another time. She captured my heart and led me here. Rosilyn, you led me to my dreams. Tanith and I fit together perfectly," Lancelot said. Rosilyn wrapped her arms around Lancelot's neck and pulled him down to her. She placed her cheek against his.

"I will always love you," Rosilyn said softly.

"As I will you…" Lancelot said as he embraced Rosilyn tightly. "Let's get out of here, my lady, this place is our past," Lancelot commented. Rosilyn shook her head. She took Lancelot's hand and he led her back out from behind the waterfall. Lancelot and Rosilyn made their way back toward the road. Lancelot stopped for a minute.

"This is it," Lancelot said. Rosilyn looked at him puzzled. "This is the meadow," Lancelot smiled.

"Ah, our first date!" Rosilyn laughed. Rosilyn went and stood next to Lancelot. It looks a bit different, but I can still see it.

"Who knew where it would lead us both," Lancelot smiled. Rosilyn placed her hand on his back lightly.

"It led us both to our happiness… to our destinies," Rosilyn smiled. "C'mon, Sir knight, let's get back to our families. Rosilyn gave a big smile. "Bring your family for dinner tonight," Rosilyn said.

"It won't be odd for you, my lady?" Lancelot asked. Rosilyn smiled.

"Lancelot, you are family. I just want you in my life," Rosilyn said. Rosilyn and Lancelot made it back to their cars and Rosilyn was afraid of letting Lancelot go. She was afraid this may have been a dream and she would awaken only for Lancelot to be dead in her mind again. Lancelot watched as Rosilyn seemed to struggle with something.

"Rosilyn, what is wrong?" Lancelot asked. Rosilyn didn't want to admit how afraid she was that this may fade to nothing. "Rosilyn…"

"I'm afraid this will be a dream and it never happened."

"It is not a dream and tonight I will see you for dinner! I rather look forward to it. Gwaine will be surprised!"

"Oh, shit! Gwaine!" Rosilyn quickly dialed the phone realizing that she had gone over by twenty minutes. "Sweetie, I'm sorry. I lost track of time. Yes, I will go get something to eat, right now. I know, I must eat. Yes, sweetie, Yes, I am going right now. I love you too," Rosilyn said. Lancelot leaned against Rosilyn's car and laughed.

"What?"Rosilyn laughed.

"Nothing, I never saw Gwaine as the worrier type," Lancelot laughed. Rosilyn looked down at her stomach. She placed her hand upon it.

"I'm with child, so Gwaine is overly protective," Rosilyn smiled. "He wanted to be sure I ate," Rosilyn added. Lancelot looked at his car and smiled.

"Let's go get a sandwich then. I am quite fond of them. I remember the first one I had eaten was right over there!" He smiled and hugged Rosilyn. Lancelot walked around to the passenger side of the car opening it for Rosilyn. "The baby needs to eat! Let's go!"Lancelot smiled. Rosilyn giggled.

"Are you sure?" Rosilyn asked.

"We will share a sandwich together. Maybe after that you will realize it is not a dream. Well especially after you see my driving," Lancelot smiled.

Rosilyn and Lancelot ate lunch together that day and their families had dinner later that evening. Gwaine grilled a meal to remember. Lancelot presented Rosilyn and her family with a gift. He walked around the corner with a horse. Rosilyn stared at the horse and recognized it. "Arabella!"Rosilyn shouted. The horse went and nuzzled against Rosilyn. "Lancelot! How?" she asked.

"When I came here, I brought her! You are her rightful owner," Lancelot smiled. That day was one of the happiest in Rosilyn's life. Tanith was found to be pregnant soon after and she and Rosilyn shared many pregnancy milestones together. Tanith became like the sister, Rosilyn never had. Lancelot and Gwaine became business partners and opened The Knight's Tavern and Grill, the next year. It became very successful. Tanith and Lancelot had three children together, two daughters, Fleur and Crystal, and a son, Percy.

Rosilyn and Gwaine had four children in all. They had another daughter, Leia, after their son, Arthur was born. They had named her Leia, because Rosilyn had managed to turn Gwaine into a Star Wars fan, just like her. She and Gwaine would dress up as Leia and Han to take the kids out for Halloween. Gwaine did not like that Han, did not have a lightsaber, because he thought that was a cool weapon and that everyone in the galaxy should wield one.

Lancelot bought the land next to Gwaine and Rosilyn's and built a beautiful house. The two families were very close knit. Tanith and Rosilyn spent most of their time together on play dates and gardening. Gavin became apprentice to the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the Earth. Eventually Gwaine and Rosilyn's son, Arthur married Lancelot and Tanith's daughter, Fleur. Rosilyn had a large family now. She was no longer alone in this world. She had a family, she had always wished for. Rosilyn had gone through so much in her life and she finally saw her fairy tale ending, as they all truly lived happily ever after.

THE END


	76. PLAYLIST

A Lady Out of Time Playlist

In her eyes - Josh Groben (Lancelot/Rosilyn)

All that I am- Rob Thomas (Lancelot/Rosilyn)

Trip- Hedley (Gwaine after kiss at spring)

Never let me go - Florence and the Machine (Gwaine/ Rosilyn)

Run- snow patrol (Uther's funeral/dinner Gwaine/Rosilyn)

Broken- Lifehouse (Gwaine breakdown at spring/rebuilding himself)

Loves to Blame - Joel and Luke (Gwaine/ Rosilyn, Lancelot's return)

Mess I've made- Parachute (Lancelot watching Gwaine/rosilyn together at feast)

We both know -Colbie Calliet (Gwaine/Rosilyn reunion after Lancelots return)

Happy together- Filter (Gwaine/Rosilyn rough sex song)

Whatever it takes - Lifehouse (Gwaine/ Rosilyn)

Tangled up in you - Staind (Lancelot/Rosilyn meadow scene song)

Hero - Enrique Iglesias (Lancelot/ Rosilyn honeymoon dance song)

Same Mistake - James Blunt (Gwaine after breakdown)

Two is better that one - Boys like girls (Gwaine/ Rosilyn)

Between the raindrops - Lifehouse (Gwaine/Rosilyn love song)

Come back to me - Les Friction (Rosilyn/ Lancelot's death)

Hero- Skillet

Gravity- Sara Baraillis (Lancelot/Rosilyn)

I'm yours- The Script (Gwaine)

What now - Rhianna (Rosilyn)

Holding onto you- Story of the year

Echo -Jason Walker (Lancelot held captive)

Breakeven -The Script (Gwaine in stable as Lancelot/Rosilyn kiss)

Storm- Lifehouse (Gwaine/Rosilyn Mercia/ after Gwaine finds out about Lancelot)

Keep the streets empty for me- Fever Rae (Gwaine/Rosilyn Waterfall sex scene)

Monster - Skillet (Gwaine)

The one that got away- The civil wars (Rosilyn/Gwaine)

Exit Wound – The Script (Lancelot /Rosilyn)

Storm- Lifehouse (Gwaine/Rosilyn)


End file.
